


X-Men: Revolution

by EternalStories



Series: Project: Revolution [2]
Category: X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: But More Plot, Chaos Theory, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Human Protagonist, I would be here all year if I were to put a tag for everything that happens, Kurt is a sweetheart, Kurt's dating a human and she can be a little dominant, M/M, Mystery, Other, REALLY LONG CHAPTERS, Romance, Time Travel, Trans-Dimensional Travel, but not as the main focus, butterfly effect at work, earth prime, hiding truth, human original character, lots of fluff, non-mutant on the team, reliving episode by episode, they learn that they're a cartoon in our world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 206,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalStories/pseuds/EternalStories
Summary: Kurt once made his way to the Real World and learned that up there life he knew was a cartoon. Right now he's back to Evo in company of 2 individuals and has to re-live every single episode. As expected, knowing the future can be a heavy burden and a great responsibility.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The first part ("trailer") might be a bit confusing but it should give you a good idea of what the story will be about, long as you keep in mind that they will end up re-living everything from episode 1. Feedback most appreciated!

1.

"Over 3 hundred thousand years ago reptiles abandoned life in water and adjusted to the new surroundings. A dozen millions of years ago apes rose to walk up straight and use tools, thus turning into homo erectus, and for many it was the most crucial milestone in becoming human as we know it. And now, that we've traveled to space and created technologies we could only dream of ten years ago, as we're merely two decades from stepping into a new millenium, some of you may wonder - what's next? Where does our specie go from here, having already came this far? And I'm here to address this question [...].  
Mutants.  
How they came to be is a matter we still strive to understand completely.  
Everything indicated that there were a few sources that resulted in the variety of mutations we can observe - skin discoloration, disabled limiters in our brain which result in enhanced strength or speed, amazing memory, and yes, those are mutations, mostly random or inherited, but nowadays mutation can be so much more. Controlling molecules of your surroundings, transforming your very own body, controlling elements, auto-regeneration or - reading minds, for a vague example. The options are countless and thrilling [...] Question isn't when will those especially gifted mutants come to exist.  
[...]Question is - how far is nature able to take it? How much control, and how much POWER can one individual possess?  
So how has mutations gone this far? What caused them? Radiation, pollution, likely. Natural selection, viruses, probably. But on the bottom of it all, there's evolution. It's the nature's tool to improve us, as species, to bring us to the next step. So are mutants, as now defined, the next step in human evolution or just a side product?  
Unfortunately, mutation doesn't always go in favor of evolution, therefore it is to be expected that some mutations may be unbeneficial or even - destructive. [...]"  
\- Professor Ch. , "Future of genetics", 1976

* * *

 

2.

Prof. Ch. F. Xavier's private letter to Eric Lensherr, 1994  
"Dear Old Friend, I never hear from you, but I certainly hope you hold no resentment for me.  
I'm writing to you in hopes to reunite, and in the spirit of old days bring to life a noble idea. You surely know better than anyone that the amount of mutants emerging is increasing in these times, and now I happened to lay my hands on technology that would make it possible to do what we didn't manage years ago - create a safe haven for them to learn how to control their gifts and use them for a greater purpose.  
We've got everything we need to bring peace between us and homo sapiens, once our presence will be known to the society. For that we'll need to build a fresh team that would represent all of mutants. They will need teachers to help them overcome the obstacles. They will need teachers to guide them in those confusing times. They will need us.  
Please consider this an offer and get back to me as soon as you make up your mind. You know where to find me.  
Sincerely,  
Charles Xavier"

Eric Lensherr's response to Prof. Ch.F. Xavier's letter, 1994  
"Charles, you make it sound so official it almost feels like a crime to deny. Still you do know that my idea of a 'haven' for mutants differs from yours and we already saw what happens if we try to ignore it.  
With all due respect, I find your quest for peace a foolish one. You need to face it, once people will learn about existence of mutants among them, they will want to raise a war against us before you spell the word 'peace'. I do not intent to sit around preaching about living in union to my oppressors.  
Perhaps it is you who should consider whether idle waiting for them to strike first is really going to do any good to the mutantkind.  
Respectfully,  
Eric"

* * *

 

3.

Prof. Ch.F. Xavier's Institute, Bayville, New York, 2005  
"Is it true?" a young man entered the office of his Professor. "You heard from Kurt? Is he alright?"  
Charles turned his face to him. "Ask him yourself" he smiled nervously, turning his wheelchair forward him.  
Only now Scott noticed his fellow teammate getting up from the big armchair to his left. "Kurt!?"  
"Hi Scott" the German chuckled, amused with his friend's shocked face. "Long time no see" he said as they shook hands.  
"Man, I thought we wouldn't ever again" he patted him friendly on the back. "When you disappeared and we couldn't contact you for months we thought you are... you know" he grimaced.  
"I know" Wagner smirked. "But I'm fine."  
"Where have you been all this time, dude?"  
"About that" Professor Xavier cut in having the two of his students turn their face to him, "Kurt makes an extraordinary claim."  
Scott peeked at the younger friend with an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
The returnee lifted his hands as if to stop them from rushing it. "I'll explain everything I know, but I want everyone to hear it. Can we do that?"

A few minutes later every single resident of Xavier's Institute was in the day room. Some of them stopped by to give Kurt a warm welcoming and a tight hug, but with the amount of people currently living at the mansion he had to rush everyone along to sit and wait for what he was about to say.  
And he knew that what he's about to say is going to sound insane even within the walls of an Institution that's a home to the strangest bunch of 'superpowered' young people.  
As soon as everyone settled down he looked at Professor Xavier, who - with a nod - confirmed that he can begin.  
Kurt swept his eyes over the room and all the people he missed sincerely for the time of his absence. But then, a soft voice in back of his mind reminded him of the people he met while being gone from here, and memory of one person especially made a small smile grow on his lips.  
"Ok guys" he nervously rubbed his hands together. "First of, it's awesome to see you again. I know a few of you don't know me, so, I'm Kurt Wagner" he waved his hand once, especially towards the small group of new students sitting around the coffee table. "I've been a student at this school for a few years before you. So, to the point" he wetted his lips, unsure of how to drop this bomb. "For you it seemed like I was gone for months" he started out. "But for me, it was years already. It is because I've been in a different dimension."  
A few raised brows and confused frowns were to be expected. Nobody seemed to question it though, especially since his inherited mutation, aside of his unique looks, was teleportation triggered by quickly diving into another dimension only to pop back here. It wasn't quite strange at this Institute. But it was merely a first milestone of what he was about to tell them.  
"That dimension was much like ours, except, there were no mutants at all" it wouldn't seem so hard to believe here either, merely five years ago. Now, that he could see the variety of mutations at this school, it seemed hard to imagine a world without it. There were psychics, telekinetics, shapeshifters, kids with outer mutations like wings and tails, scales, fur, or a mix of a few - much like him.  
Having been born with a spaded tail, short blue fur, three digits and all the other things that made him stand out and forced him to grow up hiding at home, he used to find it hard to believe that there could be others like him out there. But there were, and so many of them wounded up here, in this haven created by Professor Xavier to provide safety and comfort. But even with the scientific explanations he always wondered, why was he born a mutant, why was each of them born this way.  
And now that he knew, he found the answer hard to digest. It took him years in that dimension to come at terms with his origin, and thus origin of all of them, of this entire world. It was scary and unbelievable, he knew that, but they deserved to know.  
"That's enough, Kurt" Professor Xavier cut him off just as he was about to deliver the terrifying truth. He felt confused as to why would the Professor stop him, but then the familiar tingle sprouted in his brain. He knew that the man probed his mind telepathically, and apparently he didn't want the truth to slip. "Since you told everyone what you wanted, I'd like to talk to you in private" the man gave him a meaningful nod.  
"Alright..." he agreed. Perhaps the man is right, perhaps they're not ready to take this. "But, Professor?"  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
He approached the man to privatize the question. "May the main crew...?"  
He didn't need to finish, the man nodded again and looked past him. "Instructors please follow along to my office."  
Another minute later and a small group was sitting on the red couch as Kurt anxiously went back and forth in front of the fireplace.  
Everyone's eyes were on him. Kitty's eyes were especially sparkling, and he smiled at her. She was- is one of the best friends he ever had, and he cared about her so much. He was glad to see that spark back in her eyes, after everything she's gone through recently before he disappeared.  
Then his eyes moved on to Forge, his other best friend, and a young inventor who managed to single-handedly create a pocket universe.  
"Forge, I need you to listen close to what I'm about to say. And all of you, I know it's going to sound crazy. It's about that dimension I've been to. It's not only that there're no mutants there. They are there only as science fiction comics and cartoons" he said seriously and took another moment before he actually said it. "And so are we."  
For a moment there was silence so complete that he could hear the crackling of the fire behind him echo about the office.  
"I don't think I understand" Forge shifted forth with a confused frown. "Are you implying WE are FICTIONAL CHARACTERS in that dimension?"  
Kurt bit his lip and nodded hesitantly.  
"Wait, so there's a comic about us-us there?" Rogue asked critically.  
"And cartoons" Kurt confirmed. "And movies, kinda."  
The girl rested back against the armchair. "I'm not buying that."  
Seeing faces of the others Wagner could tell they pretty much agree with his foster sister.  
He inhaled deeply. "Look, guys, I know it sounds ridiculous" he brushed back his shoulder length hair. "Even more so when I say it out loud now. But I swear it's true!"  
"He's telling the truth" Professor Xavier said before anyone else assumed it's a joke or that Kurt went nuts. Everyone looked at the man shocked; now that their mentor and a telepath in the same person, confirmed those far stretched claims, it began to settle in.  
"But, how...?" Scott asked low.  
"Well" Kurt tapped his fingers against the back of the armchair Rogue was sitting in. "We believe that this dimension we're in now somehow origins from that dimension. What they created as fiction became our reality, simply put."  
"Is that like, even possible?" Kitty asked bewildered.  
"Forge" Professor Xavier inched his armchair closer to the genius who listened with eyes wide. "You created something a lot like that. Can you explain?"  
The man blinked sitting up straight, he seemed to snap out of his initial shock. "No, I mean - what I created was different, it was a, a, a pocket universe, like an alternative layer of reality at hand. What Kurt's talking about is by far more complicated, it's advanced quantum physics."  
"But have you heard about anything like it?" Professor asked again.  
"Meaning, can you tell us if it's even possible?" Scott asked a little harshly.  
Forge looked between them and Kurt trying to break down his complicated analysis of the situation into simple words that lay men could grasp on.  
"I've read about it a lot and tried to initiate something like that, but it never worked" he admitted. "There's this... theory, that a dimension can be created off a thought structure, which means something like a fictional canon could translate into a subjacent universe accessible through a wormhole. The thought structure part was never proved though."  
"So it's not possible" Scott stood up rapidly and turned to Kurt. "Somebody must have messed with your head. It must be some telepath's doing, Professor!" he looked at Charles while gesticulating towards Wagner.  
The man closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. "I don't see a trace of any telepathic work on Kurt's memories of the said dimension."  
"But Forge said it's not possible!" Summers frowned angrily.  
"He only said it hasn't been proved" Kurt insisted gently. "Look, I know it must be hard for you to believe it, so it was for me. Believe me."  
"I must agree with Kurt" Forge spoke up again. "It hasn't been disproved either, so what you're saying is unlikely but-- plausible."  
"Now you're just contradicting yourself" Scott stated.  
"What I'm saying is, just because no one documented it, it doesn't mean it's never happened" Forge clarified with a grimace.  
"Ok, guys" Kurt directed everyone's attention back to himself. "Let's assume what I say is a fact. I also know how to get from that dimension to here and back, but only by myself."  
"And how exactly would you do that?" Scott continued to question.  
"Let me remind you that my teleportation skills are all about being able to trigger the crack between dimensions. So assuming such crack exists between this and that one, I think my abilities could have to do with it. And it would only work when the circumstances are in my favor, that's why I waited for so long to come. Anyway" he inhaled deeply and turned to Forge again. "I can only move between the dimensions by myself, but I want to, um... I want to bring someone along. Do you think you could make it happen?"  
Forge threw himself back against the armchair. "Ah, I don't know, man. If it were so easy to artificially trigger the bridge it would have been done before."  
"Do you mean Einstein-Rosen's bridge?" Xavier asked.  
"Yeah."  
"What is it, Professor?" Kitty asked with interest.  
"It's a theory that explains exactly how someone could possibly travel between time and space as well as dimensions" Forge aided before Charles got to respond. "But the best scientists worked on it for all those years and only came up with ways to trigger it that Earth's resources can't afford, how can you expect me to figure this out for you?"  
Kurt grabbed his shoulders and looked at him seriously. "Has any of those scientists created a pocket universe?"  
"Not as far as I know?"  
"Exactly. And you did it" Wagner smirked standing back. "If anyone can make this happen, it's you. For all I know I have until the end of the next week to go back there before the vortex won't be accessible, until then I'll try to tell you everything I know. Will you try? Please?"  
"What's the fuss all about anyway?" Rogue asked with a confused frown. "Why can't you just stay?"  
The young man looked down, thinking it over as he bit his lip. Eventually he responded in a lowered voice. "I don't want to."  
"Why?"  
"Like I said" Kurt smirked lightly in her direction. "I want to bring someone along. If I can't, I... I'll just continue my life there."  
"Again, why?"  
"Chérie, I think your brother's talking about a girl" Remy aided looking down at her. "And if that's the case, I think it's self explanatory."  
"Is that right?" Kitty shifted towards Kurt with excitement. "You've got a girlfriend in that other dimension?"  
Kurt felt a bit awkward, he smirked shyly. "It's a very vague way to describe her but as a matter of fact, ja."  
"This whole situation is nuts" Scott said with defeat.  
"I know" Wagner stood straight again and stepped towards the fireplace. "But I can't change how things turned out. I just want to make the best of it, and that means not giving up on you guys, nor Fallen."  
The office's door closed behind the last person, leaving only Kurt and Professor Xavier again. A soft smile was still on Wagner's lips as he turned away from the door and looked at the man's wheelchair bound figure against the cool light from the tall window.  
His expression turned more serious as his mentor picked up in a lowered voice;  
"I didn't want you to tell everyone about the cartoon origin back in the day room because they are not ready for that. It contradicts too much of what they believe in, religion or science wise. Learning that your entire belief system related to world and life is based on a lie could push anyone to a very dark place."  
"I understand that, Herr Professor" Kurt nodded slightly. "I figured it right when you stopped me from revealing the truth. Honestly, I find it difficult to believe it myself and I've actually BEEN there. I..." he sat down, suddenly appearing defeated. "I watched it. That cartoon. It was so... bizzare. It's been years and it still didn't really grow on me."  
"It's hard for me to imagine what it was like for you to face all of this on your own."  
"Lucky for me I wasn't 'on my own' for long" Kurt smirked again, warm memory of Fallen playing along his line of thought. But then this tender feeling washed away as his expression grew serious and he lifted his eyes to meet Xavier's gaze. "Since everything here was fiction there I learned some things better left unsaid. But there's also a lot that I think you should know... And with any luck maybe you can prevent those predictions from becoming a reality."  
"What are you insisting, Kurt?" the man asked feeling his heart shiver at the ominous words.  
"I think I know the future of this world, Professor."

* * *

 

4.

It's been a few months since Forge started working on the way to artificially create Einstein-Rosen's bridge, and he certainly gave it his all. He spent most of the time in the basement, drowning in data, calculating, researching, simulating. It only took a little over a month to figure out how to trigger the bridge, but the real problem was sustaining it long enough and controlling vortex.  
For all he knew, he was playing with something capable of bringing doom to the entire Earth on both ends of the stick. If he won't be able to control the flow it may as well vacuum the entire solar system.  
Another two and a half month later he managed to design and build a simulator that allowed him to figure how to reduce the size and power of the vortex thus limiting the necessary resource. He felt thrilled, knowing that he's almost there. From that day residents of the Institute saw him even less, merely passing by to grab instant soups and then diving back into his 'cave'.  
It was almost three weeks later that he stormed into Professor Xavier's office, holding onto a bunch of papers, breathing heavily from the run across the mansion.  
"We'll need to cut power off in a couple of states for a month, but we can do it!" he gasped. "We can bring Kurt and Fallen here."

* * *

 

5.

At the time the amount of effort put into bringing Fallen along with Kurt to the dimension of his origin seemed ridiculously inadequate. Nobody does that for your average Joe, and the only reason she was granted this chance were her relations with Kurt Wagner who happened to be best friends with possibly the brightest young inventor of his times.  
It would seem ridiculous to do so much merely for a relationship of your friend, but the fact that this transdimensional happening took place changed more than anyone expected. Soon enough they will ask themselves if it was worth it. Still, even if they knew now what events they set in motion, it is already too late to stop any of it.  
The wheels are turning.


	2. 0.5 Beyond the 4th Wall - 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter, or rather - EPISODE - "0.5" is here to introduce you to what we're working with.

  
For her, the journey through the cartoon of X-Men: Evolution began right here, in the Bavarian forest East-South of Munich.  
It was a quiet night, deep into the woods where no man could see what was about to happen. At first just the pressure changed, the temperature raised affecting the nearby trees. It was just a few seconds before a hiss and a slight blow of air erupted from the center of the heat and all of sudden a spark of light exploded into a cloudy vortex.  
It hovered above the ground, like a window pane in a shape of an ellipse at least 2 meters high. Glowing dust seemed to circle it’s shape, luring into the endless void of its face. But even small animals stayed away, not daring to approach the humming source of light.  
Years from now, perhaps, it would be in scientific books as possibly the most crucial moment that defined the future of trans-dimensional travel, but here and now nobody waited around, nor anticipating it, taking notes or photos. No, it was unknown to this world that such a phenomenon would occur, for the only people aware of the happening were directly involved. Deep in the abyss of the portal.  
And then, they emerged; As if spit out by the void, three people were shoved across the grass, acceleration having them roll a dozen feet with grunts of pain and surprise. It was before they even stopped that the portal hissed and collapsed on itself, its light disappearing along with it, leaving only the night sky to break the otherwise thick darkness.  
The first one of the three landed on an open field and wasted no time before getting up. You already know him, probably many of you came here only because they wanted to read a story about him. And let me tell you, you came to the right place, for without Kurt Wagner this story wouldn’t even exist. But it’s all three of them that made it become what it is.  
He instantly hurried over to the other two; “Guys! Are you alright?” his concern was sincere.  
“Did we make it…?” Fallen asked cringing as she tried to shift away from the tree she was shoved against by force of the portal.  
“I think so. You hit your back pretty hard though, are you okay?” he asked trying to help her sit up.  
“I’ll live” slipping hand under her jacket she rubbed the part of her back that ‘broke’ her fall. “How’s Forge?”  
“I’m good” she heard before she even managed to see where he is. “I can’t find the device though.”  
Turning her face towards the sound she could merely make out a fuzzy silhouette of him seeming to search for something in the dark. Kurt got up and took a look around – with his night vision better than theirs he was able to spot a square iron box lying a few feet away, nestled against a bush.  
“Got it” he picked it up and handed it to the other boy.  
Forge thanked briefly, his focus already on the device. He only needed a moment to feel for the right button that opened what could be called a lid and revealed a monochromatic digital screen that casted faint green light on his face.  
While he was fiddling with the machine Kurt turned to Fallen again. The girl continued to sit on the ground massaging her back and watching the two boys – or what she could see of them in the darkness. Seeing she didn’t decide to get up Wagner knelt right in front of her.  
“Does it hurt that bad?”  
He could see her almost snap out of her thoughts. “No… No, I just…” she dropped her hand from her back and shifted her eyes to Forge and back to Kurt’s softly glowing eyes. “I never thought this will work… But it did, didn’t it?”  
“That’s what I’m figuring out” Forge said, his eyes still on the screen.  
“Take your time” Kurt said. He felt strangely calm given the situation, but something told him it’ll all be fine. Smiling softly, despite he knew the other two don’t see it, he took a hold of Fallen’s hand and helped her up to what she didn’t object. They stood there quietly watching their friend’s lightly illuminated face and waiting for the big news of whether they made it or not.  
The first of Kurt’s companions was this girl they called Fallen. Average height but on the short side, her wavy brown hair reaching her breasts although it used to be longer, when she was older. Yes, dear readers, used to be older, here it's a thing, she and the two boys as well have aged back a couple good years, as to why and how I’ll let the last of the three explain.  
Jonathon Silvercloud - he was the one genius mind that managed to put two and two together and triggered this vortex that spit them out just moments ago. To you he may be better known as Forge – an enthusiast inventor who created a dimension within his own back in the 70s, at the age of 24. Catch is, he got stuck in the very dimension he created for almost three decades, only to be accidentally rescued by Kurt in the 90s, not aged a day. But that’s a whole different story and one you don’t need to pay any mind right now.  
“Do you want the good or the bad news first?” Forge asked finally lifting his gaze off the screen.  
“Humor me” Fallen responded. “Good first.”  
“We made it to mine and Kurt’s dimension and it looks like we’re not falling to pieces yet so my method of reassembling atoms apparently worked just fine too.”  
Hearing that Kurt happily pulled Fallen in for a hug. After that he grabbed hands with Forge thumb-by-thumb like they did a good job. “You’re the best, man. I’m in debt for life. Thank you.”  
“Wanna wait with all the thanking to after you hear the bad news?” the older one asked.  
“Shot.”  
“Apparently the furthest we were able to go was 1995, September 8th same as when we left year into the future so THIS much went right. That also made us physically turn younger, like the years of the future were erased.”  
A short grimace went through the couple’s face as they quickly realized what it means. “Year 1995? Isn’t that before everything?” Fallen asked looking up to Wagner.  
The young German focused trying to recall everything from years back. “I went to the Institute for the first time at this day, I'm pretty sure. We ended up right when everything from the cartoon about us began.”  
This revelation caused silence to settle for a moment as the reality of it sunk in.  
“So we’re in the same reality all X-Men: Evolution shit went down in, but we’re at the very beginning so it’ll go down again” Fallen summed up and then lifted her eyes to the two natives of the said dimension. “How does that play with the fact that we already know the future and I’m from the dimension where it’s all a fiction?”  
“Who knows, there’s no telling. I only know one thing for sure…” Forge responded as he closed the lid of his device, the light of the screen was blocked away and they found themselves in major darkness. He sounded worried but motivated as he spoke up again; “We broke the fourth wall, guys, there’s no coming back now.”

  
  
**Episode 0.5: BEYOND THE 4TH WALL**  
**Installment 1 of 2**

  
  
“So what should we do now?” the question, although asked by Fallen, was on minds of all three of them.  
“Where are we…?” Kurt asked low as he suspiciously ran his eyes over the surrounding trees.  
“Tell you what, I know what we don’t do” Forge stepped in between them and took a few more steps ahead, trying to make out his surroundings. “We don’t stay here and throw around questions no one’s gonna answer for us. Let’s try to figure a way out of whatever these woods are.”  
“Actually I wasn’t questioning where we are just for the heck of it” Kurt put one finger up like he was trying to correct his friend, but he quickly realized the other two won’t be able to see it in this darkness. “I asked because I feel like I’ve been here before.”  
“It’s a forest, man” Forge stated shaking his head. “I think everyone’s been in a forest at some point.”  
“No, dude. I mean, this specific forest. The type of trees and—uuh, just wait a sec” giving up his explanation with a sigh he picked one of the trees and started climbing up, skillfully picking up any and all useful curves and bumps in the truck.  
All the other two, not-so-adjusted-to-seeing-in-darkness, could see, was a dark figure moving along the pitch black tree all the way to where they’ve lost track of him among the thick crowns. It was just a few seconds later that he suddenly landed in front of them, causing both to shift back with surprise.  
“Yup, I was right” Kurt stated as he stood up from the crouching position he landed in. “We’re about two miles south-west of my home village.”  
“Really?” Fallen asked pulling her and turned to Forge. “But how? I thought you said you’ve set up the equipment in Danger Room at the Institute?”  
“Well, I did. In 2001, but now it’s 1995. We were kicked off the route soon as the bridge made a connection to the start up point of this cartoon which is before Kurt came to the Institute, and since this is where he apparently was at the time…”  
“Ok, I’m getting a headache from trying to understand how traveling in time and between dimensions at once works, so spare me the over-exposition to facts” Wagner lifted his hands as if to stop the flood of confusing information. “We know when and where we are, that’s enough for now. We should probably focus on getting to safety right now.”  
“I don’t like the sound of that. What’s so unsafe about this forest?” Forge asked chuckling nervously.  
“Except, you know, that it’s a freakin’ forest in the middle of the night?” Fallen rolled her eyes slightly.  
“There is actually more to it” Kurt nudged her lightly to remind her the sarcasm is not necessary. “There are wolves here. They escaped slavery way back and still live around so it’s not quite safe to go deep into the woods. And that’s where we are now, so…”  
“Ok, man, you bought me” Forge stepped closer to them and put hand on his friend’s shoulder. “’Port us to your home or somewhere, will you?”  
“Sure, but I’m not so sure about my teleportation skills. Technically I would have had them for a short time right now, so I don’t know if I can take all three of us all the way there in just one try. Mind if I take more than one ‘bamf’ to get us there?”  
“Do what you need to” Forge stated.  
Fallen didn’t respond, just stepped closer and wrapped her arm around the back of Kurt’s waist for a comfortable ‘travel’. Wagner put hands on arms of both of his best friends and closed his eyes before the first leap he’d make after returning to his dimension for good.  
A smile small crossed his lips right before they disappeared in a puff of immediately dispersing smoke.  


xXxXxXx

  
Across the globe, a big mansion stood separate of the town of Bayville, just outside one of two parks, its grounds as well as walls stretching all the way to crossroads leading out of town and further into the wild. Within the actual building lives five people, who were now torn away from their before-bed routines by an alarm that resonated all around the halls.  
It was no fire alarm or anything among the lines, it was a computer one of a kind telling them that it found something that requires immediate attention. Although not obligated to, they all dropped what they were doing and headed to the office downstairs.  
Two teenagers and two adults came knocking on the place’s owner’s door and were called it.  
The bald man dressed in a robe and seated in a wheelchair was in front of a big screen above control panel placed in a square room adjacent to the office. The bright light made it difficult to see what’s on the screen from the dim office.  
“Do we have a new one to pick up, Professor?” asked the woman who was first to join this group under the man’s fatherly command.  
The man turned his face to them all, his face solemn but with hint of excitement in his brown eyes. “It would appear we’ve got the first mutant signature reading from Europe.”  


* * *

xXxXxXx

  
  
After three heavy teleportations they finally reappeared in what Forge and Fallen assumed to be Kurt’s family house, and what looked like a very ordinary living room. White walls, a little bit worn out dark wooden floor, a colorful but overall dark carpet in the middle, light wooden ornamentations on the walls, simple furniture and a little bit of traditional ornamentations however all gave it this very mountains folk feeling to it.  
“Just be quiet, my mom’s surely asleep. It’s just 4:40-some” Kurt told them in a hushed voice.  
What made Forge turn to look at a simple round clock hanging on the wall, made Fallen turn to Wagner with her eyebrows pulled to the middle.  
“Your mom…” she just whispered.  
Kurt just gave her a single nod. It occurred to him almost the second Forge told them what year they’ve landed in. “I know” he whispered.  
“What about her?” Forge asked confused. “Ah, wait… right, I remember. Sorry, I’m not in my right mind at the moment.”  
He now clearly remembered that Kurt’s mother died a few years into the future. Now that they’ve returned to year 2000 she’s here again, you could say – resurrected, and completely unaware of this dark scenario future holds for her.  
Wagner grimaced, but after a moment he gestured for the two to sit down on the couch.  
“So I guess teleportation for you is much like learning a new workout, you need to ease your body into it slowly” Forge said trying to start a different subject before the heavy air would set.  
Kurt snorted, still in back of his mind on the previous subject, but trying to stay here and now he felt amusement at the analogy. “Not really. At first it was kind of like hiccup, I couldn’t control when or where I was going. Then I started being able to control it but it required a lot of focus to make a leap and didn’t always end up where I intended to. I guess it kind of became like a workout afterwards as I was learning to take on bigger distances, so, maybe a bit?”  
The other boy nodded with approval. He did know how the teleportation process looked from scientific, technical point of few, but he never quite questioned what it feels like for Kurt and how is it to trigger it at will.  
"Wait" Fallen spoke up low with a concerned frown. "If today is when you arrived at the Institute, why are we in Winzeldorf, and not there?"  
Kurt didn't need to think about it, the answer just popped in his head like it was obvious. "We appeared at midnight. I arrived there in late afternoon, I think that's why."  
"So you should be set up with the Professor at this point?" she asked.  
"Hm. I think so?"  
"Nah, I don't" Forge shook his head as he moved to the edge of the couch. The other two looked at him questioningly, "Don't make me explain it, because it's advenced programming, but when I was working on the codes for this transporter" he vaguely gestured at his device, "I had to shorten those and ended up erasing some of connections in bad-case scenario of being dropped off in the past, as we were."  
"What?"  
"Whatever you had to do with Xavier up to this point previously, does not count this time around. At least, not in their book. It's like a brainwash but using physics and quantum mechanics."  
"So Xavier doesn't know about me, or either of us?" Kurt asked to clarify, his face twisted in a confused frown.  
"Yep. I mean, he does now. You teleported, so Cerebro should have picked it up."  
"Right" Wagner said slowly. This quantum-whatever didn't seem to make much sense to him, but as he saw Fallen nod with what seemed to be understanding, he decided it's better to just assume it works. What's important, is that they made themseves known and thus Xavier would contact them.  
That being off his head, he focused on situation at hand once again.  
“Actually” he send a long look towards his mother’s bedroom’s door. “Mom would be getting up soon enough so I think it’s best if I just wake her up now and explain everything calmly.”  
“Wait, you want to explain EVERYTHING to her?” Forge asked with a shock.  
Wagner grimaced slightly and shook his head left and right once. “Not EVERYthing. Just that there is the two of you waiting in the living room. Not knowing the future she doesn’t know I actually made friends who don’t yell demon related insults in my face.”  
“Should I even ask if you want to tell her the girlfriend part of it all?” Fallen’s question was thrown out there in a way that was clearly self-explanatory. Of course his mother would find it difficult enough to process the fact that her ever-isolated son brings home two good friends, so adding a fact of one of them being his girlfriend was taking it a step further than it needed to go.  
“Baby steps, Fall” Kurt told her with a smirk before getting up. “I’ll better go talk to her before she hears the commotion and thinks it’s some burglars.”  
“Alright.”  
Wagner left onto the corridor and stopped in front of his mother’s bedroom. He needed all his composure in place because there was just so much about this situation that was triggering all kinds of different emotions in him, and he needed to think straight. Don’t reveal too much, don’t act out the fact that you see her for the first time in years and the last of her you saw were in a coffin, don’t make her nervous through your behavior because she needs to feel confident in what you’re about to say.  
Just keep calm and don’t blow it.

  
  
xXx

  
  
“Man, I’m nervous” Fallen whispered wrapping her arms around her knees.  
“About what?” Forge asked casually strolling along the bookshelves and cabinets with ceramic statues and framed pictures.  
“About meeting Kurt’s mother” she replied low. “I mean, we’ve been together for five years and he told me so much about her. I came to think of her as a part of my own family. But she doesn’t know me. She doesn’t know who I am” she spread her arms a bit as if to show how helpless it feels. “I can’t even TELL her about being with Kurt because she’ll get it wrong since we turned back in time and she doesn’t know what we’ve been through, not to mention that we’re freakin’ fifteen so a five year relationship sounds like bull at very best.”  
“Hey, easy” Silvercloud put a hand up to remind her to stay calm. “Maybe not yet, but she’ll get to know you and she’ll see you two are a serious deal.”  
“Yeah, but still” Fallen sighed. “I’m never nervous about people. Like now, I mean Professor Xavier and Wolverine and everyone- they can be here any time and I’m cool. It’s a little nerve-wracking and it goddamn should, it’s a big deal. But it’s Kurt’s mother that makes me actually tense.”  
“You know what vibe I’m getting?” Forge turned around and approached her with a smirk. “You’re meeting your mother in law and you’re afraid to give off a wrong impression.”  
Fallen grimaced. “No shit, Sherlock. That’s basically what I just said. Point is I feel weird about caring for someone’s opinion other than Kurt’s himself.”  
“But they’re closely related” Forge shrugged assuming this explains everything.  
“Guys.”  
Both of them turned to the door just in time to see a robe wrapped woman emerge from behind Wagner. Almost a head short of her son, with not so much brown hair streaked grey as grey hair streaked brown, free of dye and combed in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, she carried a few extra pounds and time wrinkled her face, but overall she seemed like a vigorous and healthy lady in her 50s.  
“This is my mom. Mom, these are my friends, Fallen and Forge” Kurt gestured to them gently, and one who knew him well could tell he was a bit nervous.  
The two got up in unison. “Good morning, ma’am” Forge said and Fallen nodded greeting her low as well.  
The woman regarded them with serious eyes for a moment before breaking into a smile. “Good morning” she said. “Nice to meet you” she seemed to recite phases she once learned, not sounding natural at English.  
The two responded at the same time but didn’t quite synchronize.  
The woman turned her face to Kurt. “Wenn deine Freunde hier bleiben, denke ich, dass du ihnen ein Frühstück anbieten solltest” she said, causing Fallen and Forge to peek at each other unsure.  
Wagner just nodded at her reluctantly. “Ja, ich… ich werde es so Machen.”  
“Nhm, gut” the woman nodded. “Ich werde mich verkleiden.”  
With that, the woman left.  
“Are… we in trouble?” Forge asked.  
“What? No” Kurt shook his head before exhaling and heavily plopping down on side of the cough.  
“You sure? You look like you just saw a ghost” Forge stated.  
“I kind of did” Wagner said low pulling Fallen gently to sit on the armrest beside him. He rested his head against her forearm. “And it’s nerve-racking honestly.”  
“Tell me about it” Fallen scoffed with amusement. “So… what did your mom say?”  
“Just to get you a breakfast and she went to change from her night gown.”  
“No, Kurt” Fallen shook her head. “I mean before you brought her to this room.”  
“Uh” the boy inhaled deeply. “I told her two of my friends are here and that I’ve known you for a while, but I’ll explain at a different time, so I wasn’t very specific and she didn’t push on me to explain more, just asked whether I’m completely sure you two won’t tip me off to the village folk.”  
Fallen’s eyebrows flinched but she thought it was a very reasonable question for Kurt’s mom to ask, and in all honesty, knowing of the issues Kurt had with local folk before, she couldn’t overlook how much of a benefit of trust the woman needed to give to her and Forge.  
“Guess I’ll get on with the breakfast before mom comes saying I treat my guests terribly” with a semi-hearted chuckle Kurt swung his way off the cough and onto his feet. “What do you guys want?”  
“Anything is good” Forge said on the contrary sitting down.  
Wagner shifted his eyes to Fallen awaiting her response.  
The girl lightly wrapped her arms around herself. “My throat is in a knot, I’m too nervous to eat right now. Coming here and meeting your mom and all of this makes it hard to go about my day so casually.”  
Kurt lifted his hand pointing at her with a smirk. “No excuse is an excuse not to eat in this home, got it?” he said smiling at the memory of how his mother would never take his ‘no’ for an answer and predicting she would do the same for his friends. “By the way, given Professor Xavier may or may not come here today, you need energy.”  
Fallen grimaced with a corner of her lip. “Fine, I’ll have whatever” she said low with defeat.  
As soon as Kurt was out the door, her mind was instantly clouded with pespective of near future, where she would be meeting Professor Xavier. It made her guts turn probably faster than Kurt made it to the kitchen.  
She was a very rational person and took pride in her steel nerves, but after all those years of seeing the merchandise and hearing all those little details from Kurt, she felt pressure now that she was supposed to meet the ‘characters’ face to face. It didn’t help that she, as a non-mutant, was likely to be denied coming to the Institute – thus a boarding school for mutants, hence she didn’t qualify – and they didn’t really have much plan outside of coming there and figuring their life from that point on.  
She was indeed worried about how it all will turn out and hearing that Professor Xavier might at the very moment be buckling his belts in the jet to come here and they’d need to have this conclusive conversation about it made her skin crawl a little.  
She snapped out of those anticipations and caught up with the reality. Forge rested back, appearing tired but satisfied from the good work he did at bringing them to this dimension, and she wanted to congratulate him on that and shower with ‘thank yous’ that were due. But anticipation and pressure really made her throat feel like it’s tied in a knot and she found it easier to stick to the brief thank you already said and leave her gratefulness for later. Right now she felt like while Kurt and Forge are coping well, feeling apparently more relaxed now that they’ve returned to their dimension, she is the only one having a hard time settling in with the reality.  
Having only been in this dimension for a dozen minutes she didn’t of course expect to feel adjusted. But she just felt like the part that is hard for her is only about to begin once a certain black jet touches the ground in Germany.  
Feeling so unsure, and very much not used to feeling like this, she quietly entered the kitchen to find comfort in presence of the one person who made it feel alright.  
Kurt looked over his shoulder as she entered and smiled at her before grabbing a pan off where it hung on a wall and placing it on the stove. “I still find it hard to believe everything worked out well” he said lightly as he put a slice of butter on the pan and let it melt. “Well, except for the fact we ended up in 1995, but you know…” he shot another glance at her. “I can see pros to that. Like the fact that you and my mom can actually meet” despite the sad undertone of the fact that in the future his mother’s death would prevent it, Kurt still sounded positive, focusing on the bright side.  
“Yeah” Fallen smirked, already feeling her worries being put in a distance by his positive attitude. She seated herself on a chair the closest to the busy boy. “Pity I can’t introduce myself for what I actually am, huh?” she said in a slightly joking manner as she watched Wagner crack a bunch of eggs and scramble them on the pan.  
Leaving the eggs to fully fry Kurt spun around to face her and leaned down to her, his hands supported on her knees. “Maybe not yet, but soon enough” he said smiling and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before spinning back to the stove and preparing plates for nearly done scrambled eggs. “For now there’s too much going with Xavier coming to talk about mutants and inviting to the U.S. and the two of you not looking to stone me to death. I think the dose of new and unexpected reveals is already big for my mom” as he spoke he put the food on the plates and pulled out spoons for each one. “FORGE, YOU WANNA EAT COME HERE” he called out before lowering his voice to a normal level again and handing Fallen one of the spoons. “But trust me, I can’t wait till I can introduce you to mom properly.”  
“Thanks” she said taking the item. “And thank you for the food too.”  
“Welcome” he responded briefly seating down as well.  
“But how are we going to go about this once we want to tell your mom?” the girl asked.  
“Tell her about what” Forge asked entering and instantly sitting down.  
“About—“ Fallen cut off hearing door open on the hallway as the woman left her bedroom. “You know” she whispered low profile gestured to herself and Kurt a few times.  
Forge made a silent ‘oooh’ expression before his attention shifted to the food. “That smells delicious, man.”  
“Dive right in” Kurt encouraged.  
“Oh gut” Margali said the moment she made it to the door. “You has eat” not able to communicate very well with English, she didn’t seem discouraged by that as she smiled and waved thumbs up at them.  
“Es gibt auch eine für dich” Kurt said trying to sound casual as he gestured the fourth plate waiting at the table.  
Fallen could see he’s trying not to act weird due to seeing his mother alive again, for the woman was clueless and better off like that. This much they all could agree on without having to talk it over – Margali certainly does not need to know how little time she has left.  
As the woman passed over to the last plate, Fallen ran her eyes over her secretly. It was strange, looking at her now after all those years of perfecting the image of your mother in law in your head and imagining the moment when – if – she’d get to meet her. The perspective of having to hide the relationship from her was a very marginal idea until now and while it made it easier for them right now, Fallen felt anxious about coming clean later on.  
But that’d be something they’d worry about when the times comes.  
The woman sat down and regarded the teenagers with friendly eyes. Fallen, same as Forge, flashed her a quick smile that didn’t look quite natural.  
Before taking the first spoonful of the meal, the woman said something in German, which by the sound of it they supposed was a question, and then delivered another line to Kurt, that most likely being a request to translate for her. Wagner gulped down the food with a nod before addressing his friends;  
“Mom wants to know where the two of you are from since you’re obviously not German.”  
“I’m from Oklahoma” Forge smiled.  
Margali looked questioningly at Kurt.  
“Amerika” he explained.  
“Oh” the woman smiled nodding and turned to look at Fallen. “Und du?”  
“Fallen ist-“  
“It doesn’t matter” the brunette cut in shooting Wagner a harsh look. Very quickly she realized her mistake, even though Kurt himself knew she holds him dearly and won’t take it personally, she should try not to give off any possibly negative vibe around his mother. She covered it up with a smile. “Just tell your mom I travel a lot and consider myself a citizen of the world.”  
Curious about the complex response from the girl, Margali looked at Kurt expecting him to translate for her. The boy stifled a sigh at his girlfriend’s reluctant approach to bringing up her ancestry and repeated her line to his mother who responded with a short laugh.  
“Du bist ein Interressante Mädchen.”  
“She said-“  
Fallen stopped him with a gesture. “I got this one alright.”  
With an amused expression Kurt put his hands up defensively as though to say ‘okay, I’m not saying anything then’.  
“Gut oder schlecht Interessante?” the girl asked smiling nervously as she carefully picked out the words from her chopped knowledge on Kurt’s native speech.  
The woman’s eyebrows shifted up. “Oh, gut sicher! Du sprichst Deutsch?”  
“Nur ein klaines bisschen.”  
“Wie hast du gelernt?”  
“Von Kurt” Fallen sent Wagner a quick glance.  
“What’s going on?” Forge asked in a hushed voice as he leaned over the table towards Kurt.  
The boy waved him off, too amused with watching the two females.  
Margali nodded acknowledging the answer, however obviously not everything made sense about it, and the woman apparently wanted to explore this oddity as she turned to her son and asked what Fallen understood to be a question about how long do they all know each other.  
“Uh, aaah… Länger als du glaubst könntest” the grimace on Kurt’s face made it clear that he was dodging the question.  
“Und wie lange sind Sie Freunde in Deutschland?” the woman didn’t look away from him for a second.  
“Uh… nicht lang?”  
Feeling the air getting heavy was a given even if you didn’t understand a word of what they were saying, much like Forge who could just sense that the woman is clearly suspicious of the entire situation with them suddenly popping up out of nowhere claiming to having been friends with Kurt for a long time.  
“In diesem Fall wie—“  
“Mutter” Wagner cut her off. “Bitte, vertraue mir. Das sind wunderbare Leute und Sie sind nicht um mich zu verletzen zu tun. Ich weiß das die Situation ist unklar, und Ich verspreche Ich werde alles erklären… aber noch nicht. Bitte lass es gehen?”  
Long story short, Kurt requested his mother to trust him to explain when the right time comes. He did expect she’d figure right away that the cover up story of ‘having met online and for some reason suddenly meeting in real life’ that he delivered her upon waking her up earlier, it reeks of far stretched bull, but he hoped mother can give him the benefit of trust and let him keep the real story a secret for as long as he deems necessary.  
At this point everyone dropped just stopped eating and sat stilled in the heavy air awaiting Margali’s response.  
Eventually, after a lingering moment of regarding Kurt with a serious expression, the woman gave him a slight nod. “Ja, in Ordung. Fallen, Forge” she looked at them, “es tut mir leid dass ich zu viele Fragen habe. Ich bin froh dass du gekommen bist.”  
“Kurt?” Forge asked.  
“She said she’s sorry for asking so many questions and she’s glad you came. I’ll ask if you two could stay overnight in case they take a few days to come pick us up.”  
“Is it the right moment to ask that?” Forge clearly doubted.  
“Will there be a better one?” Kurt asked, making a good point. It was merely the morning but if they were to hang around all day long they could as well already warn Margali about this and the possibility of the day long visit stretching out to who know how long.  
He turned to his mother and asked something, after a short conversation he turned back to his friends to explain the outcome.  
“Mom says you’re welcome to stay as long as you need to.”  
Fallen smiled nervously as she turned to the woman. “Danke schon” she said to which Forge nodded vigorously in agreement. Margali responded with a smile and a nod meaning they’re welcome.  
The girl looked back down to her plate picking up the spoon, but the mostly eaten scrambled egg, although still looking appealing, didn’t quite look that way to her anymore. Feeling ungrateful for leaving it unfinished, she felt that at the moment she won’t be able to swallow another bite. It seemed to her like Kurt felt the same way about his meal.  
“Do you mind if I use the bathroom?” she asked politely.  
“Was?” Margali asked.  
“Ich meine Toilette” she explained to the best of her abilities. The woman nodded and the girl got up.  
“It’s up the stairs, the middle door” Kurt instructed.  
“Can you show me?” Fallen asked.  
The boy knew finding the bathroom is not a quest the girl would need assistance with, and it was clear to him that’s not what she’s looking for either and it’s just an excuse in front of his mother. Giving her a small nod he dropped his spoon on the plate and sending a quick glance over his mother and Forge he told them he’d be right back in both, German and English, then he gestured at Fallen to go ahead as he followed close by.  
Still peeking towards the kitchen the brunette waited until she got to the next floor before she turned around to face Kurt, she brushed her own hair back with a deep sigh. “Damn, I don’t like that we’re being so freakin’ dishonest when she clearly knows there’s something going on that we’re not telling her about.”  
“Fall, take a breath” the boy pulled her a little bit more to the side to make sure they can’t be seen from down the stairs. “We’re not being dishonest, she knows I’ve not told her everything yet but I promised to do so later on.”  
“Still.”  
“We’ve been here for what, half an hour? I thought we’d appear in the present—well, now it’s the future from here. But I didn’t think we’d appear in the past where she’s still alive” he lowered his voice even more so at the last few words. “I need time to process this before I decide if she should know certain things for her own good. I can’t just suddenly drop the bomb and say hi mom, I’ve returned in time from six years ahead when you’re dead and here’s my girlfriends whom I’ve met in this other dimension where we’re cartoon characters. Oh, and also I’ve been there for another five or six years so inside I’m actually 26 or so, honestly I lost track?”  
“You could also add that because of our age gap you were what law defines as a pedophile around the time we started having sex, that’d be a cherry on top.”  
Amused with her semi-joking comment Kurt smacked her with her elbow which made her laugh.  
“Ok, I get it” she said becoming serious again. “What you say makes sense, it’s a big bomb to drop on a mother. Or on anyone honestly. I just can’t help feeling like there are better ways to handle the situation than just bluntly ignore all the facts and expect her to be okay with it.”  
“If you figure any of those better ways let me know, because this far I came up with nothing. And The Professor can be here even today so there’s going to be even more for her to digest.”  
“Maybe he’ll take her mind off how odd it is that me and Forge suddenly came out of blue though” Fallen suggest.  
“Perhaps” Wagner shrugged and exhaled. “Okay, I should be going back before the time I need to ‘show you to the bathroom’ is going to rise even more questions. We can talk more freely after the breakfast is over.”  


* * *

xXxXxXx

  
  
“Why aren’t we on the way yet?”  
The man turned his head to see a tall, African-American whitehaired woman carrying a small silver tray with two steaming glasses of freshly brewed black tea one of which had a splash of milk.  
“I thought you’d want some” she said gently as she placed it on the desk.  
“I’d love some, thank you, Ororo” the man smiled at her.  
“So, Professor, weren’t we supposed to get to everyone as soon as we can?” she asked as the man picked the milked tea and took a small sip.  
“We are” he agreed placing the glass back down to free his hands for the mouse and keyboard. “But this particular case is a more difficult one. It’s the first time in a while when Black Bird would cross the ocean so Logan is making sure everything’s working properly.”  
“I didn’t know he’s capable with jets.”  
“He appears to be with some other crafts and he volunteered to learn his way with jets a while ago. I trust he knows what he’s doing” the man smirked with light amusement. “However the distance isn’t all there is. The mutant itself appears to be a very curious case. Come, have a seat” he gestured to a nearby chair.  
The woman shifted it to Xavier’s wheelchair’s side and sat down as the man opened some windows on his computer.  
“This is all the information Cerebro was able to gather about the mutant” he said. “We know he’s male and located in Bavaria, Germany. That’s pretty much all. Usually we get all information such as height, address, school, criminal records if there are any, most of the time also a clear picture, names of relatives. But in this case there’s nothing, not even a birth record or a name.”  
“Could it be a fake alarm? Some error perhaps?” Ororo asked tracing her fingers over her glass.  
The man shook his head slightly. “This technology is indeed far from perfect, but it does not sound the alarm for nothing. However if I didn’t know better I would assume it is, in fact, some glitch, especially given the location it provided” opening a different file he revealed a map with five spots marked red. “It, or should I say he, as far as we know, first appeared here, then here, then here, then here and finally here, it was a few miles and all under 30 seconds. It could seem like it’s some error.”  
“But you think it’s not?”  
“I’m certain it’s not. See how these spots make almost a perfect line? It appears like he was going somewhere, precisely down to this village. I think we’ve got a teleporter on our hands.”  


* * *

xXxXxXx

  
  
The evening came eventually, preluded with a beautiful golden hour during which the landscape was pleasantly drowning in a soft, warm glow. The setting sun glimmered in firely colors reflected by the water of a lake down the slope. The three of them were seated on top of it, settled on big rocks that stood the test of time and remained unmoved on the edge of it, separating the semi steep scarp grown over with tall grass from a wild, flat field extending from there on all the way to Kurt's house, a couple good yards in the back and from two other sides met by the forest.  
"Man, I've never been to mountains before, now I kind of envy you grew up around here" Forge said, his eyes set on the high, snow covered moutainsides far behind the lake below them.  
"For someone so knowledgable you seem to have seen very little" Fallen smirked also taking it all in, but to her it meant more than just a landscape - it was a whole new world she only entered this morning, one that would be her new reality.  
"I know my physics and mechanics, but it pretty much kept me in the basement most of the time" the boy responded turning to the girl. "I hear in your times it's called no-life-ing."  
Kurt snorted. "Trust me man, it looked good out the window but staying in I was quite a no-life myself."  
"Eh" the older one shifted resting back. "I bet. Tough growing up a mutant, huh?"  
"It's tough growing up whether you are one or not" Kurt shrugged. "What bothered me was just that I didn't know what I am, why am I so different from other people. It was not knowing that I feel messed it up."  
"I get it more than you know."  
"What was it like for you anyway? You never quite... speak of your life" Wagner shifted back a bit to have a clear view of Forge, given Fallen was sitting between them still staring forth as she listened to their conversation silently.  
Silvercloud lifted his right hand, expanding his hands and examining them with his eyes for a moment before he watched them shift and his entire palm, followed by wrist and up to his elbow became quickly expanding and reshaping metal that took on a shape of what could be described as a biomechanic tool kit.  
Forge's use of his mutation drew Fallen's attention and the girl shifted her eyes to him. He seemed to examine the robotic limb for a moment before it shifted, shrunk and returned to it's ordinary hand state.  
"I discovered this very early, practically grew up thinking I was a cyborg dropped here by aliens or sent from the future" which was ironic in the current situation. He squeezed his fingers into the pillow of his hand twice before dropping the palm and turning his face to Kurt. "Honestly I believed it ever until I met you and learned the term 'mutant' and that I'm not the only one."  
"That's comforting, isn't it?" Kurt smiled a bit, with a hint of bitterness but as well rejoice. "Before knowing it I felt like that single thing that went wrong with the world, and then I met the Professor and it felt kind of like... being a part of something that can make good out of what I am."  
"Guys" Fallen spoke up at last. "I'm honestly worried that the Professor won't want me at the Institute."  
"Why wouldn't he?" Forge asked without a second thought.  
"I don't fit the mold. I mean, I'm not a mutant, I don't meet the requirements of what he's assembling" the girl explained what was on her mind all day long.  
Forge nodded, he should have figured that's what she'd mean, this could in fact pose an issue.  
"The future Xavier was okay with you coming there so it must be just a matter of approaching the past Xavier properly" he stated.  
"And if that won't do we'll figure something else" Kurt reassuringly took hold of the girl's hand. "Life doesn't end there."  
"But that's what we're here for" she responded immediately. "We didn't have Forge go the lenght of bringing us to your dimension just so me being pure ass human would ruin your chances of retriving the old life."  
Kurt's face fell a little, he knew she's right. If Fallen was denied coming along it would defy majority of the purpose of them coming to the dimension to begin with. Kurt was supposed to get his old life and friends back, now though he lost them in the means that they won't remember him, he could still earn their friendship over again. But not if he doesn't get to come to the Institute.  
"I tell you what, let's not worry in advence" giving Fallen's hand a light squeeze before letting go he got up and stretched his arms. "Don't know how about you guys, but I feel like watching a movie."  
"Right now?" Fallen asked.  
"It will do you good to take mind off of this. Come on" he smiled gesturing at her to get up from the rock. The girl didn't seem very eager but seeing that Forge gets up she sighed in resignation and got onto her feet as well, briefly brushing any possible dirt off of her back.

  
  
xXx

  
  
Several minutes later they were in Kurt's room; the boy told them to feel at home and browsed through a box of video tapes while the other two looked about the room with interest. It appeared like a very usual bedroom of a teenager, maybe a little bit fancy for this village's standards given the stereo set, TV, computer and gaming station, but much as it was every 90s teen's dream to own all of those, both Forge and Fallen knew right away that those were all distractions meant to keep Kurt entertained and safely uninterested in going outside all year 'round.  
Which, they both knew, never quite worked out to the extend it was intented to work. Kurt never lost the interest in going out and trouble never ceased to find him whenever he gave in to the urge of exploring. Maybe not at the first trip of a bunch, maybe not the second, but for every wander outside that went right there was a growing chance of Kurt wanting to give it another shot real soon, and eventually, trouble always caught up to remind him why it's safer to stay in. But it would always discourage him only for so long before he'd chose to have another shot.  
Admiring the persistence in back of her mind, Fallen allowed herself to seat on the bed next to the TV and place the pillow against the wall to rest against it. Forge followed her example and sat on one of her sides, leaving the other a free space for Kurt. Wagner joined in soon as he slipped the video into the player and grabbed an old fashioned, brick-like remote control.  
"I hardly can believe we are in the 1995, but when I look at this..." the brunette said looking at the item in the boy's hand. "I'm just glad I brought the mp.3 player with me, won't be seeing one of these for a while."  
"Not one with this much space, no" Kurt chuckled as he remotely switched the movie on. A German title was displayed.  
"Is it even going to be in english?" Forge asked.  
"Audio, yes. There are German subtitles though, but it can't be turned off so just ignore it."  
It's been a dozen minutes into the movie when they heard a knock on the door and before Kurt managed to grab the remote to pause the video the door cracked open. Having habitually rested her head against Kurt's shoulder Fallen pulled away from him abruptly as he did the same pulling his hand back from where it had rested in her lap. Managing to do so before Margali peeked in they still had quite dramatic looks on their faces once she did.  
"Alles gut?" the woman asked seeing their expressions and tensed positions.  
Kurt coughed briefly clearing his throat to recover and nodded responding as to that everything's fine and they were just watching a horror movie. Accepting their nerves as a result of the 'scary movie' Margali nodded and said something; Wagner turned to the other two to translate quickly.  
"Are you okay with having sandwitches with ham for supper?" he asked. The two nodded, Forge gave a thumb up. Kurt turned to his mother and nodded. The woman smiled briefdly and left, closing the door behind herself.  
As the door handle clicked back in place Fallen exhaled with relief. "That was a close one."  
"Yeah" Kurt fell back onto the pillow powerlessly. "As much as I don't want to hide our relationship from her, a talk about bees and flowers is the last thing I need right now."

  
  
xXx

  
  
"Thank you again, Mrs. Szardos" Fallen said as she took fresh towel the woman offered to her. "Danke schoen fuer alles was du machst fuer uns."  
The woman laughed somewhat amused whenever the girl said anything in German. Perhaps it was because she sounded a bit robotic and too cautious of how she pronounces every word, but that was to be expected given Fallen never tried to speak much German except when singing along to song lyrics.  
"Wilkommen, maine Kinder" she said. "Aber wer sind ihre Eltern?" she asked concerned.  
Understanding the woman asked about their parents, Fallen didn't know how to respond and not only for her German was limited. She just didn't know how to excuse the lack of thereof without straightforward lying. Her eyes nervously shifted to Kurt in search of help, but he, standing our of his mother's view, just gestured helplessly. "Um... can you tell your mom I have not been living with my parents for a while and I'd rather keep the story for a different moment?"  
The woman turned questioningly to Kurt who translated the above to German. The woman turned back to look at Fallen with understanding hinted with sadness. She nodded. "Ja, es ist gut."  
It would seem odd of the woman - a mother at that - to just accept that who appeared to be a 15 year old lives away from family and in a country foreign to her, but with the things she learned rising her own son, she knew very well that things can be sometimes very complicated and an individual case can be complex as it gets. It no more was in her nature to judge a situation by ordinary standards, and a young lone girl didn't seem to her like something to report to authorities, but something yet to understand in the quiet of a personal conversation. Perhaps it was better for her to be away from her kin even at such a young age, maybe even especially at such a young age, and Margali knew that.  
She just watched as the girl exchanged a few words with Kurt before heading towards the bathroom. Margali didn't understand much, if anything of what the three of them were saying in english among themselves. Her knowledge of the language was limited to a very few phases and words that she still remembered since college, but since then the only times she would hear it was when she'd listen to music, but - being more of the tune person - she didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. It was always her late husband, Hans, who would do the talking in case of coming across a foreigner. He, as a nische musician himself, and a self proclaimed travel master, was fluent in English, having been able to fool people into thinking he was native American a couple times.  
The man was also the vast majority the reason why Kurt was good at English himself. Hans would always urge his son to study it, offering him wide range of english-language books, movies, triggering his current love for the many english tongue bands and even going as far as sometimes having conversations with him only in English.  
"Why?" Margali asked once.  
And Hans would always respond that it's the languge of the future and one day Kurt will benefit from knowing it well. Even though back at the time it seemed as if though the boy weren't about to have any more opportunities to use it, other than to understand media and perhaps, at best, chat online with someone. But here, as she watched him now endulge in a relaxed and happy conversation with the other friend - Forge - she couldn't help but smirk. Hans was indeed right.  
She was still smiling as she quietly headed down the stairs, leaving the two chatting boys alone.

  
  
xXx

  
  
It was quite a lot later and Margali was already sitting in her bed, round glasses sitting at the tip of her nose as she was reading a novel and every few paragraphs taking a sip of an apple flavored tea or having a block of chocolate sitting on her bed stand.  
There was a soft knock on the door and as she lifted her eyes it cracked open and Kurt's face peeked in to check whether she's asleep. Seeing that's not the case, he opened the door wider; "May I?" he asked (in German but for the sake of you understanding I'll write the whole conversation in English).  
"Of course, Darling" the woman slipped a piece of paper into the book closing it and putting aside.  
The boy slipped into the room and gently closed the door behind himself.  
"Is everything alright, baby?" she asked with concern seeing the somewhat sad look on the boy's face. He seemed almost too cautious as he approached the bed and with all the delicacy in the world sat down on the edge of it, slightly turned to her.  
"Yeah, it's... it's all good" he smiled half heartedly. "Great" he corrected himself.  
"Are your friends asleep already?" she asked.  
"No, not yet. They're..." researching data from Forge's device, is what pushed itself on his lips, but he didn't let it out, "having a match on the gaming station. I let them be to come to talk to you."  
"Oh, of course. Have a chocolate and speak up" the woman smiled as she moved the unwrapped and cracked in perfect squares chocolate from the stand to the bed between them.  
The boy smirked at that. "Thank you" he said taking a piece and just nibbled on it as his face gradually fell. He was giving off the vibe as if something was wrong, but the woman waited for him to say what. He lifted his eyes to her, breaking out of his thoughs and inhaled deeply. "There's so much I want to tell you" he said at last. "But most of it, I can't. Not yet."  
"Why is that?" the woman asked softly.  
"Because--" he started but cut off. "Because it's all too much even for me to think about right now. I just..." his lips curled into a thin line for a moment as he chewed on the words. "I just want you to know that whatever did or will happen, however odd or crazy it may seem... I know what I'm doing. What I'm going to do."  
"Son, you're beginning to worry me" Margali took her glasses off and placed them on the stand beside her tea. "What is about to happen that needs this kind of disclaimer?"  
The boy appeared perplexed, he took a moment to weight the words. "Alright, I'll tell you as much as I can. But I need you to accept that there are still going to be some blanks that I can't fill for you just yet."  
The woman was quietly watching him for a moment, intrigued and worried at the same time. There was clearly a mystery shrouding this already surprising case of Kurt's friends and who knows what else, but she was left with no other option but to trust in her's son's decisions regarding it. Not very happy about the 'blanks' but willing to accept them, she nodded her head.  
"Aright then" Kurt inhaled deeply. "First off I know how weird this is for you to suddenly hear I have known Fallen and Forge for a long time when I haven't had the opportunity to meet any people. Well, at least any to make friend with" he added grimacing slightly. "I can't explain how it happened yet, but I actually know them for a very long time."  
"You already said that. But how long is long?"  
Kurt was about to excuse himself out of responding and she could see it so she added;  
"You don't need to tell me how I didn't know or how you met. Just tell me how long have you been friends."  
He hesitated for another moment before deciding an honest answer is due. "I knew Forge for about eight years, and Fallen for more or less six."  
The woman, altough having said he doesn't need to explain it any deeper, couldn't help but question it now that she got the answer. "Kurt, that's a big chunk of your--"  
"Life" he finished for her as if to admit he knows how unbelievable it sounds. "It's actually not. A lot happened that you don't know of, let's... let's say life's been going on without you or anyone here knowing, and for quite a while."  
His mother looked at him, questioning and confused.  
"I know" he said adressing her clear doubts. "But it will all make sense... soon enough. For now there's something more urgent I think you should know about."  
Margali's head was nearly beginning to spin, could there really be something more requiring of putting mind to? She didn't yet stop questioning whether to believe any of what she's hearing - for despite her trust in her son, she found it all too far stretched even for their family's standards - and the boy clearly wanted to add a cherry on top.  
But she just watched quietly and let him speak.  
"Any time... maybe tomorrow, maybe later, or even tonight" he inhaled. "There's probably going to be a man here, asking for me."  
Before he had time to say anything else, she spoke up. "Kurt, what did you get yourself into?"  
"No, it's nothing" he put his hands up to calm her. "Nothing bad anyway. So don't be alarmed... he's a friend" to be, he added in his head. "We didn't technically meet yet but I know he'd be coming, and I need you to hear him out, alright?"  
Margali was honestly fed up with the unclear answers, cover up facts and otherearthly instructions, but it all made her tired to the point when she no longer had the will to argue any of this. "Alright" her response sounded much like what it was - an excuse not to think further about how insane it all sounds. "Is this related to your friends?"  
"In a way" Kurt didn't sound very sure.  
From what the woman was getting, the two could be the reason why this man - whoever it is - would be coming to see her son. And letting it go through was a bigger credit of trust than she originally gave the teens who were, for all she knew, strangers.  
"How well do you really know them?" Margali asked, regarding her son attentively. The question seemingly coming out of blue, she specified accenting their nicknames. "Forge and Fallen. Those aren't even actual names, are they? Do you even know their real names?"  
"I do, mom" Kurt reached out to squeeze the woman's hand to reasure her. "I know a lot about them as so do they about me. Forge had been a lot of help and proved his loyalty and honesty a lot of times, he's a great person. And Fallen is-" now's not the time, he stopped the word from slipping, "my best friend. We make a great team and she knows me better than anyone."  
"You have that look on your face when you talk about her" the woman stated softly, her lips curving in a knowing smirk.  
Kurt's eyebrows lifted, even his ears twitched a bit at the words. He didn't need to question what look does she mean. "She does mean a lot to me. More than I can express."  
After these words were thrown out there, silence came to linger. Kurt went over this exchange in his head again and realized it could be headed where he didn't want to go just yet. Trying to quickly shift the attention to something else, he spoke up again;  
"Do you remember when I used to steal this from you and pretend I'm a ninja?" he said thoughtfully with his eyes examining a black long sleeved turtleneck top hanging out the wardrobe's door.  
The woman's eyes followed to the cloth, one she picked for the morrow and left out, haning, and a slight chuckle came before her response; "You were six and drowning in this thing" she remembered. "It served its purpose of concealing majority of your face though, and you made a good ninja."  
"But only until I changed my mind and decided to be a pirate intead" the boy half joked.

  
  
xXx  


Fallen laid awake watching the dark grey clouds rolling above the scape, semi full moon appeared between them every now and then, and wherever the sky would peek, there were stars shining brightly. It was mesmerizing and rare for her to see a world without city lights, without traffic sounding in the distance and without a living soul in sight, least that of a person. A few birds or bats would sometimes show against the night, but they did nothing to disturb the quiet and calm.  
Altough feeling relaxed as her worries somehow dissolved for the time, she could not fall asleep. As a matter of fact she found it difficult to even keep her eyes closed for more than a second. It felt like she's missing out on something - this something being her first dozen of hours in a new life. She urged to take it all in until the first moments loose its once-in-a-lifetime feeling.  
She turned her head, peering into the depth of the dark room. Light from the moon and stars illuminated a rectangle reaching from her to the middle of the other bed where Forge was spread out, one hand slightly off the edge of the mattress and his mouth slightly parted as he slept soundly. He did deserve a good rest, he did a good job. She couldn't begin to comprehead how good, considering that it's never been done before.  
As far as they would know, at least.  
Margali had her and Forge sleep in a spare room they had in the house, one hosting mostly just two beds and a drawer. It served a couple different purposes throughout the time the Szardos' moved into this house, which Fallen only knew for she asked Kurt about it, and now it appeared to serve little to no purpose at all. They could use the cough in the living room and it would serve just as good, but since the room stood there, awaiting for who were to be Margali's and Hans' firstborn, but never came to be, the woman had the two teens sleep there.  
Of course in their heads, they - Fallen and Kurt especially - had objections, but didn't want to voice them.  
It didn't matter much anyway, at least for the girl who couldn't sleep either way. Not tonight.  
She quietly slipped out of the sheets and walked to the door. Emerging onto the dark corridor she was met by complete sitllness, yet it didn't bother her. She just made her way down the stairs and entered the living room, switching the lights on. After a moment of being blinded, her eyes adjusted and she looked around.  
It was quiet and still as it was up the stairs, but with lights on it was also cosy and inviting. She didn't want to wake anyone, but unable to sleep herself she just wanted some time for reflections to embrace the reality. Her eyes softly scanned the little details, the trinkets sitting behind the glass, the trim of the cough, pattern of the wooden planks on the ceiling and in corners of the walls. This is the place where Kurt grew up, the one he called home and told her so much about. Now it wasn't an image created in her head inspired a bunch of words in his mouth, now it were a location made of hard walls, painted wood and soft couching of the furniture.  
It looked different than what she had imagined.  
This was something she needed to be clear with herself about - whatever she imagined or predicted about places, people and situations, is not likely to ever be the same as she would expect. She needed to keep in mind that her knowledge of all of this dimension is based solely on cartoonists' take on it - which didn't always go hand in hand with the reality - and stories she heard from Kurt - which often created more blank spaces to fill than it actually filled, not to mention they were one man's perspective and that always begs for missunderstandings and injust judgement.  
She had some opinion and image of the people she would meet here, but she knew she could be and possibly is off with her conclusions. She just wondered how much.  
Her feet walked her to a book stand filled with soft back science fiction and adventure literature, but mostly dictionaries and educational materials, she noticed. But one thing stood out with it's hard edge and silver writing that didn't need translation - Album. She would have some moral objections if she didn't know Kurt would let her see it either way, so she pulled it out.  
Using one hand to support the album she opened it. Unlike most albums she've seen, this one didn't have a chronological order, even the first page featured an early childhood photo of Kurt proudly presenting his Lego creation - whatever it was meant to present, a photo set much later in time, with about 10 or 12 year old Kurt sitting at the kitchen table with whom she presumed was his father, and then randomly a photo from youth of his parents.  
The girl felt serene seeing that the one thing all of the photos have in common is the smiles on every face featured. The following pages looked much the same, timeline completely unkept but every picture with positive vibe. They didn't care to arrange it in an orderly fashion, but the captured moments clearly showed a happy and loving family.  
Fallen also noticed that in vast majority of the photos, it's either Kurt's father or Kurt himself, and Margali rarely made an apparearance, clearly being the one wielding the camera. And judging by some of the pictures she had surprisingly good eye for photography in general. You could see the quality drastically drop wherever it was her in front of the lens, instead of behind it.  
The girl budged, startlet as she suddenly heard Kurt's voice in the doorway; "I knew you wouldn't be asleep."  
She turned around to face him; "I hope you don't mind me prying a little."  
Wagner briefly looked at the item in her hands and blinked at her with a shake of his head ever so slight as he pulled away from the door frame. His arms wrapped around the girl's stomach from the back while her eyes returned to the photos, he let her finish looking at the last three pages as rested his forehead against the back of her arm. He felt her muscles shift slightly as she closed it and placed it back on the shelf.  
"Let's go to the village" he said in a lowered voice.  
"Now?" she asked turning around in his arms to face him.  
"I want to show you around before we leave" he smiled slightly as he looked into her eyes. "It's not everyday that I get to host you in my area."  
"Every-night, Kurt. It's not every-NIGHT" she corrected with a smirk.  
"Even better" his smile widened a bit.  
She laughed shortly. "Let me grab my jacket."

  
xXx

  
You could hear an owl somewhere far away in the mountains that surrounded the village from every side, but at the center it was quiet. People here lived mostly sunrise-to-sunset lifestyle and Fallen and Kurt were alone, much to their satisfaction and - in this case - comfort, as the boy left his inducer behind to properly charge after their arrival. He knew that now exposure didn't pose so much threat anymore, since he had his teleportation skills and should anything happen he would have them out of there within seconds, but he didn't want any unnecessary drama and local people knowing Fallen's face. If they did, he could as well forget about ever coming with her here in daylight, as she would be the one recognized as 'the demon's company' or something among the ridiculous lines.  
He grimaced slightly at the thought of how the fact that he was perceived as 'evil' for his looks reflected on people who didn't come to see him that way. I guess thinking him anything but Devil's Spawn was a heresy in itself and derserved mortal punishement as ruled by those who didn't care to see past his appearance.  
All of those thoughts, however, were dissolving easily in the quiet and calm of the night as they strolled through the stone paved alleys, passing by closed window shops and two story houses lined along the streets that curved, all starting at the marketplace and leading out the village to adjecent pastures and wild forests.  
Kurt found himself relax naturally, the darkness of rarely lit streets and the cold pinching on his skin, swifting under fur with gentle blows of wind, it all made him feel safe in the thought that nobody would be out right now.  
Well, except them.  
"I swear it's kind of magical" Fallen said low, not wanting to disturb the silence and perhaps cause a curious soul to peek out a window. As much as Kurt was mostly conceled by his hood and the general darkness, his eyes still beamed gently but clearly enough to spark attention, and she knew how crucial it is not to draw any.  
Her point was valid, though. The old fashioned houses, stone paved narrow streets, flowers sitting at the sills and general lack of neons, advertisements and anything the modern world was usually full of, made it feel like stepping into XIX'th century's village of France or - more alike it was in reality - Prussian Bavaria from way back. A person felt shielded from the burden of modern invigility and fast paced lifestyle and yet somewhat trapped beyond progress, especially when you knew the local folk were ready to grab a pitchfork and go on a witch hunt as if it weren't the last couple years of XXth century but medieval dawn of the Dark Ages.  
"Anything could go down in Winzeldorf if you convince people it has to do with God and Devil" Kurt once said to her, and the words were now settled in her head as part of the describtion of this place. He also said it probably got worse after the first time he was spotted and the locals went wild about their village being harassed by a demon child. "Which later on people dismissed as an urban legend and didn't take seriously until I was stupid enough to get caught outside again" he also said way back.  
Right now, however, the subject of those moments when his life was threatened didn't come up. Kurt knew well that Fallen is fully aware of everything that happened to him that made him feel so vulnerable against exposure later on, and they didn't need to discuss it right now for she knew the dangers of strolling here like this. But they were also both well aware that given the new means of dealing with such situations - such as teleportation, fighting skills and simple distractions performed by Fallen who didn't need to conceal herself the way he did - made it relatively safe. If such situation should occur, it would be saddening but not necessarily pose a threat.  
The night was beautiful, and for the first time Kurt felt he can enjoy Winzeldorf even without having to hide behind the hologram, and that was a sensation he wanted to remember for the rest of his life.  
His hand found way to Fallen's as he squeezed it lightly, his eyes on the stars that weren't melted away by any street lamps or neon lights. Just natural sky with milky way spread across it and clouds of grey rolling along the south.  
"Do you mind if we go someplace?" he asked serenely.  
Of course she wouldn't mind and that didn't need to be stated out loud. She just let him lead the way as her eyes continued to take in all the sights. "I needed this, you know" she said low.  
"The walk?" he looked at her.  
"Yes. And some time just with you alone. It made me a lot more relaxed" she responded. "I don't know Forge too well and your mom makes me tense just by being there" and for the time, that was all she had in mind. After this day spent at Kurt's, the thought of going to the Institute seemed so distant it didn't even stress her anymore. "It's good to--" she cut off as both of them saw something move at the end of the street. What appeared to be a man was approaching them.  
It could prove difficult to pass by him without sparking at least enough interest for the man to peek under Kurt's hood, especially since everyone knew everyone here and a stranger in the night was not something to see often. If ever.  
"I'll teleport us away from here" Kurt whispered hastily and gave Fallen's hand a light pull to bring her into his range of teleportation.  
"Kurt, wait" she stopped him. "You don't need anyone to tell people of seeing vanishing ghosts."  
"At least that won't have you exposed" seconds were running out and the man was almost close enough to be able to possibly make out the girl's face, and Kurt didn't like the wait.  
"Uh, we can prevent that as well."  
Kurt was about to question how and even go as far as to teleport them before getting an answer, as there was no time for that at all anymore, but he got distracted as the girl pulled him to turn his back to the man and holding onto side of his hood brought him into a kiss.  
The action made the passerby feel awkward enough and as he got close to them, he just hurried along casting his eyes away. Fallen smirked as she pulled away slightly; Kurt sent a look towards the declining man and looked down at her again. "Well, that was... pleasant."  
The girl's smirk turned into a full smile. "And worked to drive him away too, so... no downsides to my genius ideas."  
The boy gave her another quick kiss. "Thank you" he said and pulled her further down the street. "Come on."

xXx

It was less than three minutes later that Kurt held wide and tall door for the girl, letting her be the first to step into the old, stone building; it's empty naves were lined on both sides all the way to the altar, a single light was lit in back of the podium, indicating 'the presence of Jesus' or something among the lines. Fallen could only vaguely recall the procedures that went down in churches, having not attended any masses since she was a child, and gladly so.  
She didn't say anything as Kurt let the door close behind them, enveloping them in silence even deeper than that ruling outside. It was lighter than in the streets, some of the candlelike lamps hanging on the pillars appeared to be kept on at all times and they illuminated everything with a warm glow.  
"You know" the girl started low. "I always found religion ridiculous and unreasonable, but at the same time churches seemed so cozy and inviting. Even if they're made of stone and hold so much free space it can make you dizzy."  
"That's what they're supposed to be" Kurt responded as he slowly walked past her. "Strong but comforting, great yet home like."  
She shifted her eyes away from paintings ornamenting the tall walls behind the altar and instead watched Kurt's back as he stopped in front of its podium. For a lingering moment he was quiet and she almost expected him to kneel down to pray, but eventually he just turned to face her;  
"I used to come here sometimes, found a spot to watch everything where no one could see me" he told her. "I idenitified with the lessons taught during the masses... about the acceptance, about being good, loving others, aiding those in need... all the good stuff."  
"Religion is not all the good stuff at all" she said. She did try not to argue with Kurt about beliefs any more, but it was one thing that always took the better of her and she couldn't help but voice her despise for cultivism. "It's full of bias, cruelty and immorality. Makes people blindly follow a poorely written book and worship it's worst villain ignoring vast majority of the plot."  
Kurt just smirked. "I didn't try to get that deep into any of this back then" he said turning again to look at a statue of Jesus hanging on the wall. "All I saw-- and wanted to see, was a mindset that could help people open their hearts. If I made myself see only the good parts it was because I wanted them to be real. It would mean there is someone out there capable of making everything alright if I beg for it hard enough and be a good person" his smile was wary but there as he kept gazing at the statue. "It would mean people are wrong about me and it's all just a big test I needed to pass."  
Fallen chose to remain silent, as for her all it was was running from cruel reality of true bias and of how alone we all are facing it. But she knew that there was a time he needed this kind of reassurance that there's someone on his side who can actually make a change, and if that helped him get through the darkest of times, she didn't want to condemn him for letting what she regarded a delusional concept be a part of his life.  
"How about now?" she asked low. "Do you still feel you need that invisible protection and reassurance or--"  
She cut off as the heavy, old door beside the altar creeked and opened. Kurt was gone within smoke before she even realized whatever's going on. She still looked lost as a priest emerged from the chambers.  
"Oh, guten Abend, Kinder" he welcomed her. "Groess Gott."  
She pulled herself back together and just nodded her greeting. The man said something she didn't quite get. "I don't speak German" she stated. Of course, that was a little exagerrated as she was able to speak a little and understand about half of it, but as much as she was ready to try with Margali, she wasn't going to put out effort for this stranger.  
"Oh" the man seemed perplexed. He again said something, mentioning God and what she understood as being welcomed in 'His House', but the man didn't try to lure her into a conversation, now that he found they don't have a common language to use. He just bustled around the altar, and she didn't pay much attention to whatever he was doing, as her eyes darted about the room, lingering on every darker corner in search for Kurt.  
Eventually the man wished her good night, again somewhat involving God in his farewell, and he returned to the chambers. A second later the girl was startled by Kurt's hand on back of her arm.  
"Damn, you'll give me a heart attack" she exhaled in relief. "You could have taken me with you."  
"Sorry, I was a couple good feet away and he came in so suddenly" he said. "And I knew you'd be alright."  
"Just utterly awkward" she muttered peeking at the - now closed - door left to the altar.  
"Forgive me if I show you some cool places around?"  
"Just no more churches" she stated. "Please."  
Kurt chuckled. "Don't worry, it's the only one around. And I just wanted to come here because it meant a lot to me way back."  
"Fine. You're forgiven" she gave him a slight tug on the material of his jacket, bringing him into a light embrace. "But whenever you're ready, I'm happy to go someplace less dramatic."  
"Buckle up then" he smiled wrapping his arm around her before teleporting them to the next stop.

xXx

Four more hours later the dawn was already breaking and only then they returned from the trip. By now Fallen was filled up with beautiful sights and conversations that little by little eased her into the state in which she was relaxed enough to fall asleep. She could feel her lids being heavy and it felt as if sand was sprinkled into her eyes, it became difficult to keep them open anymore. Kurt was a bit tired too, however still able to run on adrenaline caused by finally being able to show her places he long wanted to show her.  
And she enjoyed every bit of it, but her body was clearly telling her it's about time she let it rest. As soon as they returned home and she shed her boots and outwear, she headed into the room that Margali assigned her and Forge, Kurt following close by. As they entered the room it was still dark, but morning grey was already bright enough to let them easily move around without having to turn the lights on, thus preventing them from accidentaly waking up Forge, who was still sound asleep.  
Fallen sat down on her bed and Kurt right beside her. "Thanks" she whispered. "For showing me everything."  
"I honestly wanted to do this" Wagner responded as low. "I didn't get to share this world with anyone. It felt great to let someone in."  
"You mean the Village?" she asked resting back to lay on her pillow.  
"And all of the area" he said. "I tried to get Rogue to come here a couple of times, but..." he shrugged. "She wouldn't accept an invitation."  
"Maybe this time around it'll change" she smiled gently at him as her hand found way to his. He responded with a smile as well. "I'm so sleepy" she whispered even lower as she let her eyes close.  
"Mee too" Kurt admitted. "Mind if I nap here?"  
The question wasn't so much about whether she minds his presence as much as whether she minds it with Forge being in the room as it could be awkward for some. But the girl couldn't care less. She just shifted to leave enough space for Kurt to join her and closed her eyes again, finding it hard to keep them open as they would sting.  
The boy just quickly removed hoodie from top of his t-shirt and hung it off the bed's railing at the foot, then he crawled at the freed space behind Fallen and wrapped his arm around her from the back. Altough still keeping her eyes shut lightly, she blindly found the palm of his hand drapped over her stomach and entwined her fingers with his loosely.  
A small smile appeared on her lips as Kurt cuddled his face against back of her neck. "Just get up before your mother might wake us for breakfast" she said with the last bit of her clarity. She just heard Kurt mutter a positive response before her thoughts stopped making sense anymore and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

xXxXxXx

The sky around them was clear, up here above the clouds sun was shining already, even though down below there was still but night. The craft was cutting through the air steadily, the silence on the inside made it feel like they just floated in mid air without movement, but the console clearly informed they were flying at the incredible 5,5 Ma.  
Professor Xavier's eyes were on another device he brought in on board, one that appeared to be a one-inch thick and 3x4,5 inche wide screen operated by pads located on both sides of its frame.  
“I researched the area, there seem to be some legends going around for the last decade or so" he said without lifting his eyes to the woman sitting in the other pilot's seat. "Local folk reported demon sightings and one of the villages admitted he participated in a staking attempt but the supposed demon vanished in front of their eyes. A niche journalist by the name Calvin Gunther got interested and interviewed some of the people who claimed to have come in contact or witnessed the said creature, their descriptions vary but since people tent to make up and exaggerate they could possibly refer to the very mutant we’re looking for. The vanishing would confirm it’s a teleporter and assuming he was born looking very different it could explain why there are no birth records nor any other government or medical data on him. I can imagine he were probably hiding all his life.”  
“That’s terrible” Ororo shook her head slightly but kept her eyes on the radar. “Someone needs to go through hell the moment they set foot out the door just because people are biased.”  
“That’s why we’re creating this team” Professor Xavier smiled a little bit grimly. “So that one day no one has to hide anymore. Now” he pointed to the radar. “We’re almost there. Turn off the autopilot and take over.”  
“I only landed in the simulator so far…”  
“And you did so very well. Don’t worry, Ororo, I’ll be watching.”

* * *

 

xXxXxXx

They were both so tired it was almost ridiculous how quickly their senses returned when they heard the door open. Both hearts skipped a beat when Margali stood at the door and appeared to have whatever she was about to say become stuck in her throat at the sight of them snuggled together among the sheets.  
Kurt and Fallen would have a hard time remembering another situation that had them this speechless.  
But there was no time to proceed this, either for them or Kurt's suddenly even more concerned and even more confused mother, as the first words she uttered were news that made everything even more complicated. Kurt didn't need to translate this one, both Fallen and - also awake - Forge could clearly get the key parts.  
There's Professor Xavier downstairs, wanting to talk.

  
  
**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be part 2 of this chapter.


	3. 0.5 Beyond the 4th Wall - 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to offer you a very life-like experience with this story, show the humans behind the powers, people who breathe the same air that you do but live in a reality more challenging. Although I do plan a lot of action, I also want to show that there’s more to ‘superheroes’ than just tight spandex and more to ‘villains’ than just ‘taking over the world’ or ‘revenge’ cliché agendas.  
> For the curious souls: Yes, this story is going to follow every episode of X-Men: Evolution, then follow Marvel’s ideas for unreleased season 5, and then season 6 will be all mine. Also episodes “point five” (0.5, 1.5 etc) such as this one will happen occasionally, some of them as fillers and some are legit parts of the main action. I will write a note at the beginning to inform you if it’s an important one or if you can just skip it, but I do recommend to read them all since I may refer to them in later chapters.  
> Also, this one's really important to understand the story.

**Episode 0.5: BEYOND THE 4TH WALL**  
**Installment 2 of 2**

 

"We're fucked" Fallen muttered under her breath as she threw her feet off the edge of the bed and got up immediately after Kurt's mom withdrew to return to the guests. Margali seeing her share the said bed with the woman's son, the questions left unanswered the previous day, and now Professor Xavier waiting downstairs that was both - something to explain to Kurt's mom AND to deal with personally; the girl wouldn't even know where to begin sorting all this out.  
"We'll be fine" Kurt assured however by the sound of that it was something he just hoped for, not knew for a fact. "Let's just go hear the Professor out and see how it goes. As for mom I'll..." he trailed off trying to come up with something. "I'll talk to her later on. For now we need to focus on the terms of getting to the Institute."  
"So how you guys want to go about talking to Xavier?" Forge asked as he fixed his bed a bit before they'd leave the room. "I mean, I were to just bring us here and that's what I did, even if we ended up in the past, but there was nothing I could do about this part. It's up to you how to proceed from here though, so... Better tell me how much we want to reveal before I blurt something out."  
"Fallen?" Kurt looked at the girl.  
"...I'll figure this as we go" she said and nodded towards the door to hurry them along.  
She knew she'd be the one expected to know how to deal with presenting the situation to Professor Xavier, but in fact - she didn't. She just hoped that she'll be able to maneuvre the conversation as it unfolds, and brief the man in on enough facts for him to make the same choices he made in the future.  
She let the two boys go ahead of her as she followed them downstairs. It felt like it took more time to get to the living room now than before, and too many thoughts crossed her head during this short distance, but once she arrived at the doorstep she was able to clear her mind and focus on what's important.  
At first all she could see were sides of a wheelchair as Kurt and Forge were in the line of her sight, saying their greetings to the man sitting in it. At the same time she noticed a woman standing a feet to the chair's left, one whose dark skin, sky blue eyes and pure white hair were a mixture so exotic and unique that there was no questioning her identity for the girl as she mouthed her name silently, a tad surprised to see her come along.  
The last thing she noticed was Margali watching everyone cautiously and clearly trying to understand the last bit of what was being said between the two strangers and two young boys.  
But before the girl had time to give more thought to any of this, Forge and Kurt both stepped asides, turning their heads to her and creating a clear path between her and the arrivals.  
"--and this is Fallen" Kurt finished whatever he was saying, gesturing to her. Only now the girl sobered and noticed the two adults gazing at her with polite smiles on their familiar faces.  
She only saw them for a little before now, and the circumstances were certainly much different and more urgent. She never had the necessity to formally introduce herself, and now she was caught off guard for a moment before recovering and unfolding her arms as she approached them, offering her hand.  
"It's pleasure to meet you both" she said as first the man, then the woman both shook her hand briefly responding with similiar greetings.  
Their attention shifted away from her with ease she wouldn't dream to utter herself right now. Professor Xavier's eyes were on Kurt again as he spoke up in british accent; "I would like to talk to you and your mom, if that's alright. Your friends can stay but they must keep our conversation a secret, however that, I believe, won't be a problem" he briefly smiled at Fallen and Forge only to turn to Kurt alone once more. "I realize your mother doesn't speak a lot of English, but I can temporarily remove this problem. As to how I can do this, it's a part of what I want to talk to you about."  
There was a little bit of sudden commotion after the man shifted his eyes to the woman and lifted hand to his forehead, appearing to focus. Margali seemed perplexed and her face was that of clear discomfort, but when the man spoke up again, her eyes widened;  
"Now, all I ask is your attention for a few minutes."  
"Ich wersteche dir!" the woman exclaimed almost jumping onto her feet shocked at the fact she stated - that she understands what the man said.  
"Yes, I temporarily allowed myself to translate for you. It's going to feel more like an instinct telling you the context than actually understanding the words, but it'll be enough for you to understand us."  
"Wie--..." she couldn't focus due to being so shocked what what he's apparently done, but she shifted back onto the armchair.  
"I'll explain everything shortly" the man ran his eyes over the others as if to assure. "As for the three of you, I understand there's no need to aid your english, is there?"  
They just shook their heads in response. Kurt slid onto the couch beside his mother and nodded at Forge and Fallen to settle there as well. "You can go ahead and take the armchair, Ms. Monroe" Kurt smiled at the woman lightly gesturing to the remaining piece of furniture. The woman smiled nodding her thank you and sat down, Xavier driving his own chair to her side to face the people they'd talk to.  
All three of the teens wondered whether and what should they say, but neither of them dared say a word. It was the bald, semi-formally dressed man who cleared his throat and spoke calmly;  
"As I already said, my name is Charles Xavier, I am a founder of the Xavier Institute located in Bayville, New York, and this is my right hand, Ororo Monroe" the woman smiled at them when he mentioned her. "We're only beginning, but the goal of my Institute is to gather young people who show to have an addictional piece of DNA that causes them to experience unique changes. My students call it powers, and that would make telepathy mine. You experienced it with the translating" he smiled at Kut's mom. "And altough it's not scientifically accurate, we refer to those who have them as mutants. You, Kurt, are one of them."  
It was almost funny, hearing something like that being told to Kurt was a lot like telling an 'A' student at a universtiy how to do gradeschool level mathematics. The boy just listened, letting it out with one ear as he wished the formalities were over as soon as possible.  
"Am I right assuming that you were born looking the way you do now?" the man asked after a moment of concluding that nobody's going to ask questions regarding his previous statement.  
The boy wetted his lips. "Probably."  
"Probably?' the man seemed just a little bit surprised and his eyes shifted to Margali.  
The woman opened her lips to respond but the boy stopped her with taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it to assure he'll handle this. It seemed the wise thing to do, given she couldn't respond in english, even though she could understand now.  
"I was adopted" Kurt said, adding sort of in his head, given there was no paperwork done on this and the adoption was lawful only as long as law enforcement didn't know about it. "My parents found me when I was a couple months old. But I did look like this at the time already."  
'Look like this' and anything among the lines used to go through his throat leaving such heavy and hard feeling, as it was pointing mental fingers to the way he was different, but in back of Kurt's mind he noticed how by now it left little bad aftertaste. Just stating a fact that may or may not cause awkwardness, yet no longer tinted his cheeks with shame. Fitting in turned out to be much less important than he was made believe before.  
From then on the questions rolled off Xavier's tongue and in between he'd offer them a word or two on things they knew and took for granted years ago. They all let him explain the purpose of his school in more detail as well as give a little lecture of evolution and prejustice he wanted to rid of. But all they waited for was a gateway, a good moment to introduce him to their own facts that would be by far more ground breaking.  
Fallen sat on the couch, elbow rested agains the upper of her crossed legs and the nail of her thumb between her front teeth as she listened to Kurt respond to questions, as if at a friendly interrogation by Professor Xavier who asked about the complexities of his physical mutation and teleportation skills, such as the period of time he learned to 'bamf' himself places. Kurt's responses were honest and to the point, he didn't feel the need to make things more complicated and the man had already learned enough of his turst and respect - altough in the future - for him to open up like a book without so much as worry that the man could bat an eye.  
In fact now he noticed something that escaped his attention the first time around, or perhaps he just missinterpreted what he saw - the look in the man's eyes. Back when they had a similiar conversation for the first time, it was still there, but to Kurt it was something new and hard to define, but by now the glisten was familiar as he saw it in a lot of faces. It was fascination; perhaps in case of Professor Xavier not one of the pathological kind, but fascination none the less.  
"I'll be honest, Kurt" the Professor said, "at first I was surprised you managed to make it into your teens without being exposed in front of the world, nowadays one person knowing about something so out of ordinary such as yourself is all it takes for the entire world to hear about it. But I see that your family and friends did very well protecting your secret."  
"Yes, they did" Kurt glanced back and Fallen and Forge with a smile, one that for the outsider would pass for gratefullness, but to the two looked more playful than anything.  
The man's eyes shifted to them as well for a moment before he turned to Kurt again. "You seem like a very mature and resolute young man, you probably know what I'm going to ask."  
"You want to know if I'd come to your Institute" Wagner responded, his voice slightly lowering and his eyes casting onto a random object on the table as he considered how to respond. His eyes then traveled to the two of his friends who occupied the armchair. "I will, but there are some things we need you to know before anything's decided."  
"I'm listening, then."  
Kurt shifted his eyes to the man again. "Forge and Fallen must come with me."  
There was a look of perplexion and discomfort on both Xavier's and Ms. Monroe's faces. They exchanged looks and the woman gave a barely visible nod meaning she would handle delivering the reality check. Her blue eyes moved to the teenagers, the smile on her lips friendly and yet looking like she took pity on them.  
"The Institute is created to help mutants learn how to control and use their powers" she recited, nearly word for word a line Xavier delivered just minutes ealier. "We plan to create a team that would serve justice and ease the politics, should we be persecuted by it when the world learns about our existence. No disrespect to the two of you, as I can see you're great friends with Kurt and must be a lot of support for him, but don't you think an institution created to help mutants should focus on enrolling the said mutants alone?"  
This could be possibly one of the nicest but most inarguable ways of telling someone they're not wanted, Fallen thought. At least that was true for the recent years as far as she could recall. She wished Ororo would have been just straight to the point about it, at least she wouldn't feel like shit for trying to butt in anyway.  
Lucky for her, Forge delayed her unavoidable comfrontation by being the one to shift forward on the couch and speak up;  
"Actually, before you make up your mind you should have a look at this" saying so, the boy extended his hand and allowed his skin and bone to translate into mechanical equipement stored in the cannon-shaped iron limb.  
Everyone but Kurt and Fallen had a look of utter surprise on their faces.  
"I guess I pass the entrance exam" he stated chuckling awkwardly before having his hand return to normal. Only after it did the three adults shifted their eyes to his face and the goofy smile still present.  
"Well, in this case..." Ororo slowly turned first her head and then her eyes to Xavier.  
"Of course, Forge is welcome to come along" the man gave a single nod, connecting the fingertips of his hands in front of his chest.  
'Signature move' Fallen thought. The thought was was gone instantly as the man looked her straight in the eye.  
"How about you, Fallen?" he asked. "Are you going to surprise us with something?"  
The semi-joke didn't amuse her at all. In fact it made her tense and all of sudden she felt exposed. "No, I... I'm not a mutant."  
"Alright then. But you are welcome to visit your friends" the man smiled, too polite for the way it made her feel rejected.  
"But-- Professor!" Kurt exlaimed, the way the title felt familiar in his lips bringing him back to the future where the man became of a father figure. But now, it was something reflecting bitterly on the situation. "I can't leave Fallen behind, I won't go without her!"  
"Kurt, this decision is not to prevent you from seeing your friends or saparate you from anyone" Ororo was first to speak and Xavier let her. "It is to assure they are safe."  
"Vaguely" Kurt had a glisten in his eye that would have one knowing him well be aware that he won't back off if the world falls apart. "But in reality you just don't need anyone who isn't mutant so you don't have them live with you. But it's a different case."  
"I understand completely that it feels like a different case to you" Xavier assured. "Your friends must mean a lot to you and vice versa. But-"  
"It's not that simple" Forge interrupted shaking his head, but before he could say anything more Xavier was on his point again.  
"Of course" the man lifted his hand to ask patience. "I know your situation is more complex than the most but--"  
"It's by far more complex than you think" Kurt cut in again.  
The girl's eyes were stilled intensely on the table between them, her fingers digging into the couch couchion making her knuckles white and she listened to the chaos unveil around her.  
"I do have a surprise of my own, actually" she stated causing sudden silence and bringing all eyes onto her. Her own eyes turned to Kurt for a moment as she placed her hand on his (which didn't escape Margali's attention). "Thank you, for sticking up for me, but I'll take it from here" she told him.  
She watched his mouth close as he quieted his fervent arguments to allow her to maneuver this situation as she finds appropriate. She turned her eyes to the Professor, a man who was nearly a legend in her life, and whom now she faced in circumstances that required her to probe through a wall of completely reasonable arguments against her request. At first still feeling the taste of hesitance, she shed it all as she peered into his dark eyes and saw that the only thing that could change his mind, is the truth.  
Her back slightly straigtened with motivation as much as to simply put out a brave front.  
"It's something that relates to all three of us, actually" she ever so slightly motioned to the boys sitting at each of her sides. "But also to you" now her eyes were on Monroe and Xavier.  
And they just sat there, listening with, what was it, deep in their eyes - skepticism?  
"We..." she started, but felt the need to take a deep breath before she could speak. "We actually met before, the three of us and you two. The future versions of you two, anyway" the grimace on her face was fleeting. Looking at the faces of the two she found questioning frowns and now, this time clearly, skepticism. But they didn't seem in complete disbelief, which encouraged her to continue. "Kurt here, and then Forge, lived with you in the future, at the Institute. Years passed and due to some circumstances Kurt ended up traveling to a different dimension... MY dimension" she swallowed to clear her throat. She knew she long passed the point of no return. "Long story short to bring him back and bring me along Forge invented a trigerer for Einsteins' Bridge which caused us to end up in the past of this dimension."  
Skipping large portions of the facts, she also chose to skip the facts about the cartoon and everything else that would make the story sound even more insane than it already did. She was pretty sure that what she already said was enough for them to call bullshit on her.  
But as she focused enough to take noice of their faces she saw not bias, but interest and surprise. "Is... I'm... I'm sorry, I simply didn't expect that" Xavier said. She could see Ororo look at him with disaproval, but he just leaned in a bit. "Are you saying that the boys are from the future and you are from another dimension?"  
She blinked quickly a few times, before giving a small, but firm nod. "Yes, sir."  
"That is not possible" Ororo stated.  
Forge was instantly on his feet, explaining. "It is, all you need to travel is enough energy to trigger and sustain the Bridge and then--"  
"No, Ororo" Professor Xavier put a hand up to ask Forge for silence. "It is possible, I have fist hand see it happen before" the statement woke interst but nobody had the time to question it as the man truned to the teens. "The question is can our new friends provide us with evidence to back the claim."  
In fact, she expected they would not be convinced untill she presents them with quality evidence. Point is it would be difficult for her to provide any, other than various facts she knew but shouldn't. Except this one piece of evidence she held on to dearly.  
"The future you said I was welcome to stay at the Institute if I get to be here" she said eventually. Her eyes lifted to meet the man's. "He told me, should we end up before you know who I am, I should give you this" she stood up, pulling a folded note from her back pocket. It was slightly worn off, a little torn on the edge, but generally prevented well. She handed the note to Xavier.  
The man's eyes remained skeptical as he took the paper and unfolded it. Everyone could observe the change on his face as he read it. Ororo was able to look over his arm and see a familiar handwriting; On behalf of the future You, I must ask that you allow Fallen to join Your ranks. She is telling the truth, You may see for Yourself in case of doubt, and I know You do doubt. Give her a try to be a part of Your team, and may she be an asset. - Charles Xavier  
There was a worn out photography clipped with the note. Xavier felt a stir in his guts as he gazed at what clearly was his study, filled with a group of young people with him perched in the front. Somebody wrote the date 03.2001 in the lower right corner, "six years from now" the thought was unvolounteered.  
There was lingering silence and Fallen could see Xavier's hand tremble slightly as he held the paper. Of course, she knew a few lines of 'recommendadion' so to say won't do, and she also knew what she had to do now.  
She stepped forward and lowered herself off his center, dropping to one knee as she caught the man's dreadfully bewitched eyes. "I'm happy to cooperate" she said in a lowered voice.  
She could see the adam's apple shift on his throat when he swallowed as the reality dawned on him. There was no more skepticism in his eyes, but she knew he would still want to confront the claims with reality. She knew, because instead of skepticism there was now some cousin of fear, of messing with future and the past. He was, in a way, scared to discover that what they claim is true, but he would never sleep soundly if he didn't make sure.  
So he placed the paper down in his paralyzed laps and reached his hand slowly to the girl's temple, as if hesitant about whether he gets her intent alright. But as her eyes slowly closed he knew that she knows what's going to go down. His cool fingers floated to sides of her temple, two on each and pressed ever so slightly.  
She felt electricity, or more like a warm energy spread across the line between his fingers and swirl it's way back and all around her brain. Her eyes, altough being closed, seemed to go blind for a moment before flashing images as if she were looking at them right now. She saw herself, at the age of 13, her eyes probing the darkness searching for someone she knew was lurking in the shadows. Then she saw herself perhaps a few months later, sitting across from Kurt as the two of them tried to make sense of why he's so alike and bears memories of what she called a 'fictional character'. Then there was a more intimate moment as the two of them were relaxing, sharing personal thoughts and a kiss every now and then. Then there was her sudden, short visitation at the Institute with Forge and the Professor showering her with oceans of information about how and when they could bring her and Kurt to his dimension for good. She saw it standing a few feet away, yet it was all clear as day. Only the voices were muffled and echoed unclearly. The last thing she saw was when Xavier handed her this folded message to pass on to his past self in case that turned out to be the one.  
Darkness enveloped this world before her eyes and it remained still until she opened them to see Xavier looking back at her.  
If anyone else in the room said anything, she didn't catch it, too distracted looking into the man's eyes, at the look she sought to bring out. And now it was there, burning along with shock and fascination.  
Charles Xavier believed her.  
Charles Xavier believed her. But that didn't solve anything yet.  
"I will hold no resentment if you don't decide to have me as a part of your crew" she said, her eyes refusing to look away from his own. "The only thing I ask is that you don't do what you're considering right now."  
The man shifted a bit, sombering up. He was so surprised at what he just learned that he forgot that diving into one's mind is, with some of them, often a two-way road to an extent. The girl clearly sensed his intent on perhaps altering her memory of the future. And only when he saw the intense, yet desperate look in her eyes, he realized just how much the perspective of someone knowing the future AND facts kept so far a secret being among their ranks has startled him. And he sensed it, like a flood enveloping the memories he traced - the knowledge. Extensive knowledge of the comics and the cartoons and all that exposed the secrets of their past, their present and their future for profit and--  
His heart sunk.  
"We are fiction" he barely made any sound as he mouthed those words. Then his widely opened eyes shifted to Fallen as his voice became low, but now clear, though shocked. "We are fiction in your dimension" he repeated as if to make it easier for his own self to proceed through. "But how?"  
And just like before due to the temporary connection she sensed the urge to wipe her own memory only to realize it wasn't her urge, but Xavier's, now she sensed that this revealation was bigger than him. Bigger than he ever saw coming.  
"Subjecent dimensions such as this one are sometimes created based off someone's imagination from the 'mother dimension', in this case the author's. They put a lot of thought into designing of their worlds, and thought has a lot of power" she peeked towards Forge, who was one of her few sources on this case. The boy nodded to her to confirm she's getting it right. Fallen looked at Xavier again. "It's enough for someone to focus enough to create a set of synapses for a character until it's a solid personality, then an entire dimension shapes around it like an auto-generated map in the game of the Multiverse. The author's its god, so to say, and the first character is the Adam."  
She realized everyone were looking at her in silence so absolute that when she finished, she could hear the monotonous tick-tacking of the clock and as she swallowed to clear her throat, the sound was loud in both of her ears.  
"I don't know when or who or how exactly" she said drawing in another breath. "But I know this dimension is here, real as my own, and now I am in it thanks to two of your amazing students, and I am not going to use what I know to cause you any trouble. In fact I was hoping what we know" she briefly glanced at Kurt and Forge, "could actually help-"  
"No."  
She cut off and her eyes rapidly shifted to the man's eyes. "Wh-... 'No' what?"  
"I will have you join my ranks" Charles recovered his composure and did all there could be done to wash shock off his face at last. "But under one condition. You will NOT reveal to anyone nor try to use your knowledge of the future and the fictional stories to change major events unless you consult it with me first and receive approval."  
She had never, for years to come, seen Professor Xavier as lost as she saw him during this first conversation they ever had. But after the initial shock was shed and he came up with this request - order? - there was something new about him that she also didn't quite associate with him before. A certain cold esteem and non-compromising tone to his voice. And seeing him like this caused it to dawn on her under how much pressure they might be put regarding that they hold valuable information. And information is the most valuable thing to obtain, so keeping it a secret from whoever might lust after it for wrong reasons, was - indeed - a must. Leave alone using the information wrongly on your own and ending up with some butterfly-effect ignited disaster that is going to outweight all the good that could come out of using the knowledge right. Bad effects always seems heavier than all things nice and positive.  
And as much as she realized that upon agreeing she would subject herself to restrictions and control, those being among two things she hated the most, she felt herself nod her head. "Yes, sir."  
Because that, at this point, was the only reasonable thing for her to do.  
xXx  
Margali sat dumbfolded, her hands rested in her lap and eyes peering into the far corner of the room, but their focus was on the image her memory brough up of the conversation from a few minutes ago. Everything that has been said and done was only sinking in, slowly and heavily replacing the initial shock and skepticism.  
...Addictional piece of DNA... my students call it powers, and that would make telepathy mine...  
She couldn't anymore bring back the exact words, whatever the man did to influence her understanding of English wore off soon as he was out of sight, but she remembered the context. It was a big surprise, but not something entirely unexpected. She did always, in back of her mind, think that Kurt can't be the only unique one and one day some of the others will turn up with answers as to why it is so.  
In all honesty, the fact that there are mutants out there and Kurt is one of then was the one part of it all that was the easiest to accept. But beyond that lay a pile of revealations she never expected and didn't feel ready for when they hit.  
...Kurt here, and then Forge, lived with you in the future, at the Institute... Kurt ended up traveling to a different dimension... caused us to end up in past of this dimension...  
The girl sounded a quiet alarm in back of her head right away, more so than the boy who was with them - Forge. There was something off about her, the look in her eyes like she had something to hide from her. Margali didn't think much of it before, putting it off like a bad feeling that didn't seem reasonable. That's because she was glad to see Kurt make any friends and she hoped they are good people and it's just some paranoia tingling her senses.  
But now she knew, not only Fallen was hiding something, they all were. No doubt Kurt seemed to act different than what became his usual these days.  
Yet what turned out to be the reason behind his oddly new behavior as well as Fallen's secret-bearing eyes, wasn't something remotely close to anything she could have expected. They were - all three of them - from the future, and the girl - from a dimension where this one was apparently fiction. Not only does that mean extreme things universe wise - the existence of alternative worlds and time travel being just a tip of the mountain - but indicated things more personal.  
The memory played back in her mind, of when Fallen stopped Kurt from speaking on her behalf, her hand taking a hold of his own, and as she continued to speak their hands remained clasped for another moment, something that could have been easily missed, casually tucked between them, if Margali hadn't been such a good observer. And them cuddled together, fast asleep this morning. She thought she's probably overthinking it when she previously spotted the glint in their eyes when they'd look at each other, but now she started to grow more aware that it could be more than her imagination.  
Especially given the fact that Kurt apparently lived through some of the future already, and at this point she could only imagine it wasn't very little, as there was enough time to bring these three together and have them figure their way back to here and now. Apparently portion of that time was in Fallen's dimension.  
It made her heart somewhat sink to think that her beloved boy was somewhere so far out of reach, someplace strange and probably dangerous to him. All the same her heart warmed when she looked at how his attitute now indicates that in the long run the entire period was more of a healing than a dramatic experience. His spirits were lifted, his confidence back on track and he even brought friends.  
Or maybe even more than that.  
...I can't leave Fallen behind!...  
That sound to his voice. Just how close are they really?  
Her eyes focused again, she made herself sober up and stood up from the armchair. She needed to get to work, there were more people over for the dinner than she had in years.  
After all the revealations and agreeing to allow Kurt to come to the Institute - as it was the second time for him and he assured her it's going to be fine - the teens were offered to either come with them right away or join in later on their own. After a little bit of talking they decided to come right away, but Margali offered that now not only Fallen and Forge, but also Miss Monroe and Professor Xavier stay for the dinner, and only take off after they rest. This would give her some time to digest the sole fact that her son would be leaving for the Institute.  
But last thing she wanted was to make him stay when she knew he wanted to go, could make friends and get proper education, and already went a long way to be able to return there.  
She checked what food they had stored in the fridge and cabinets as well as a little pantry in the back and she gathered a tablefool of indegredients that would be enough to cook up a nice dinner for everyone. Cooking was something she enjoyed so now she hoped it will at least help her relax.  
After everyone agreed to stay until the afternoon, Professor Xavier and Miss Monroe returned to their jet to prepare it for the way back, make sure it's safely concealed, and contact someone back at that Institute of theirs. Forge went along with them, meanwhile Kurt talked to Margali, apologizing for everything coming out so out of blue and assuring her everything's fine, then he said he'd start packing and went upstairs. Fallen was with him for a few minutes but eventually came downstairs.  
Margali was halfway through cutting the second carrot when the girl appeared at the doorstep. She appeared as though she didn't expect to find Margali here, but she quickly rid of startlement on her face and nodded her welcoming. For a moment she stood there, a little uneasy, just examining the situation before she approached closer.  
The woman grabbed celery and was about to start chopping it when the girl extanded her hand. The woman looked at her questioningly, and the brunette smirked uneasily. Margali smiled at her as she handed her the vegetable and a knife. For a moment they worked in silence, the woman was just quietly wondering whether she's getting it right, regarding Fallen.  
She looked at the girl, her brown hair obscuing her eyes as she tilted her head above the kitchen top, her lips tightly closed. She looked 15 but after everything that's been said Margali knew it's a young woman trapped in a 15 year old body. A young woman who may or may not be someone more special in her son's life - the portion of it that wasn't even there the other day - than they admitted to her.  
"[This morning was very eventful, wasn't it now]" she said.  
But the look of confusion and worry on the girl's face told her this is beyond the limited German she compreheands. "[I don't understand]" Fallen said apologentically.  
"[That's alright]" she said softly. Believe it or not, Margali appreciated that the girl cared to learn any german at all.  
As on Fallen's perspective, she wished he had learned more. It was always a plan, something she wanted to do at one point, but with the crazy squedule and so many other things occupying her mind all life long, she never found the time or energy to actually sit down and do something about it. All she knew were pieces and bits that rubbed off onto her during those years with Kurt and after listening to so much german music that he introduced her to.  
If she saw this day coming, she would probably have taken the time to actually study it, but it never occured to her that if she gets to meet Kurt's mother, they would not have a common language to communicate with. But she didn't want to just avoid her for that reason, after all - she is her mother in law, even if she doesn't know that yet.

  
xXx

  
Kurt looked up when Fallen returned, he was just sitting cross legged on the bed, shuffling through a box of CDs to chose the best ones to take to the Institute.  
"What took you so long?" he asked casually, a light smile on his face.  
"I helped your mom a little" she responded, making him look at her again with interest. "I'm just trying to find something to do, I'm too nervous to just sit and stare at the walls" sighing she sat down behind him and fell back, hands rubbing the socets of her eyes. "Unless you have something I could help you with here?"  
Kurt peeked at one big bag laying under the wall and another, small one atop of it and half-empty. "Not really, I'm almost done."  
Suddenly they heard the doorbell. Wagner turned to her; "They must be back."  
They both got up and headed down. First thing they saw was Forge almost falling as he removed his winter shoes. "Guys!" he smiled dropping the shoes and running up two stairs to meet them halfway. "We're all set!"  
"Yes, but we will gladly take up on your mother's offer to stay for the dinner" Ororo smiled at Kurt. "Are you ready to take off afterwards?"  
Wagner couldn't help but smile widely as he gave her one firm nod.

  
xXx

  
In many homes in Europe, the avarage time for dinner was ealier than that in the U.S., so it wasn't long and they were at the table minutes to 2 pm. The atmosphere was kind of heavy - not in an angry way, not even in an awkward one, but the kind that has everyone remain silent and think about all the crazy reveals from ealier.  
Miss Monroe and Professor Xavier were probably still digesting the fact that there's all those universes, including one that apparently created them by making up a fictional world, and that not only have their new students been there, but they are also from their own future. It was something that surely Margali also couldn't stop going over in her mind - along with a few other things. However with the first two, Fallen grew convinced that they are actually having a conversation on the topic, held telepatically by the Professor.  
Only Kurt tried to be vocal as he exchanged a few sentences with his mom. Eventually after a few first minutes passing like this, Margali asked the Professor to 'turn on' translating for her again and she started asking questions about the Institute, such as if they are allowed to visit, how often, if the meals are covered or if Kurt needs money of his own for it, and what is the overall cost of staying there.  
"It's completely charge free, Mrs Szardos" the man assured. "We provide all food, I cover the cost of education and the alike. There's also pocket money for every student to spend or save as they please."  
Margali kept nodding her head as he answered her every question. "Just one more thing I need to know, Professor" she said as the meal was nearing the end. "You say Kurt's supposed to attend a public High School, but how do you imagine him turning up in classes when he's so different from other kids?"  
Xavier seemed to think about it as his eyes shifted to meet Kurt's. Meanwhile the boy stopped eating and swallowed his bite before bitting on his lip as if wondering about something as well.  
"I think I know someone who could design an image casting device to disguise Kurt's unique features" the man said. "His name's Howard Stark, you might have heard of him. He's a brilliant mind responsible among the others for inventing--"  
"There won't be any need to rush with that, Professor" Kurt eventually spoke up. Seeing questioning looks from everyone but Forge and Fallen, he pointed to the black and navy blue electric watch on his left wrist. "Already got it from the future you."  
Charles seemed to have quickly realized that his jaw was a little loose and he closed his mouth again, clearing his throat. "I should have known, excuse me. It's not easy to keep in mind that there's our future already behind you."  
"That's fine" Kurt's low response got lost behind his mother's question;  
"How does it work?" her brows were pulled in the middle of her forehead as she examined the watch with her eyes.  
"Oh, um" the boy put down his fork and fiddled with the device. "It just creates this light absorbtion based image if I recall correctly" he clicked the top part back in place, "basically it's a hologram" he pushed the 'on' button and his blue fur and fair yellow eyes were replaced by the reverse scheme of caucasian skin and dark blue eyes.  
Margali, Ororo and the Professor were all staring at him, as he just ran his eyes between them. Fallen and Forge excachanged looks that were both awkward and amused with their staring. The boy turned the device off again and smiled awkwardly at the adults before focusing back on his plate.

  
xXx

  
The field was open, slightly angled towards the forest and a river down the moutainside, but it was an empty space more than anything, not fully flat but mostly even and covered in wild, yellow grass.  
One could merely notice Ororo pulling up a small remote control, then just a dozen feet ahead of them the air turned into something dark and solid, and all of sudden an enormous aircraft sat there, perched on it's three wheels in middle of the lawn, its pitch black surface reflecting cool October glow dimly.  
The white haired woman gestured towards it. "This is our--"  
"SR-72" Fallen said, her eyes scanning the lean, sharp shape of the vehicle.  
Ororo looked surprised at first, but then she smirked with amusement. "Yes, but you're getting a little bit ahead of me, Fallen. I just wanted to say this is our jet and we're going to use to to travel to the Insitute. I believe Mrs Szardos didn't expect it quite the way you could have."  
Margali - still pinned up to telepathic translations - shifted her stunned eyes from the craft to Ororo. "Well... every time I think I'm prepared for everything, this day serves a new surprise. How was it invisible?"  
"That's a masking module I acquired from a friend with an origin story possibly equally shocking to the one we learned about today" Professor Xavier smiled apologentically for he wasn't about to get into any details on that matter. His eyes shifted to the three teenagers. "Are you ready to board?"  
Forge nodded and grabbed one of Kurt's two bags to help him out, as he was the only one with any actual luggage. Wagner himself however looked down at the other bag and lifted his eyes to his mother, before shifting them to Fallen. He needn't say anything.  
The girl turned to Margali and smiled politely. "Thank you for housing me and Forge, and for everything else, Mrs Szardos. We really do appreciate that."  
"Oh, you've thanked me enough" the woman chuckled giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "Kurt's friends are welcome here, do visit next time he comes here."  
"I'll keep your invitation in mind, thank you" Fallen smiled a bit. She looked at Kurt briefly before turning to the woman again. "You two can say your goodbyes, I'll wait inside" she stepped back. "Goodbye, Mrs Szardos."  
"Goodbye to you too, Fallen."  
The girl heard Kurt and his mother speak in German as she walked away, their voices growing lower as she headed towards the open ramp below the jet; Professor Xavier smiled at her softly from where he waited at the foot of it, up until moments ago still helping with translating for Margali.  
"Are you not going to come out before we take off?" the man asked, but the soft sound to his voice didn't make her feel judged.  
Fallen looked back at the remaining two. "...I think she already figured out" she whispered. Her eyes turned to the man again. "It's been many enough reveals for all of us for now."  
Xavier nodded his head ever so slightly with understanding as he unfolded his arms to reach the control pad and drive his armchair onto a lifing platform in the middle of the ramp. Fallen went along on his side, climbing into warmly lit cabin with seats lined on both sides of the alley and a wide, curved control panel in the front. Ororo was already there, and Forge sat behind her.  
"Take a seat, Fallen. We'll be taking off when Kurt joins us" Xavier said as he made his way to the front and clicked something that made one pilot's seat be pulled down into the floor, leaving only clips to secure the wheelchair instead.  
The girl took a deep breath of metalic smelling air and sat down near the front. The two adults started chatting low about some settings and coordinates, making sure everything is alright before the final take off. Fallen just watched everything, taking in her surroundings and trying to guess what everything's for.  
Finally Kurt appeared on top fo the ramp, carrying his other bag. Xavier opened his mouth to tell him where to put it, but stopped seeing the boy already is about to. It will take some getting used to.  
Eventually the boy went to the front and slipped past Fallen onto the seat beside her, sitting down like he longed to sit for a very long time. "How did it go?" she asked low enough to keep it private.  
He inahled deeply. "Better than the last time anyway. She was less worried when I was able to assure her I already know what it's going to be like there."  
"I'm sure."  
The ramp clicked back in place and a low hum of the engines made the metal floor vibrate slightly.  
"Everybody buckle up."

  
xXx

  
"You seen exhausted" Kurt said low after two dozen minutes of the flight. Fallen looked at him as if surprised by the statement. The boy smiled wrapping his arm around her to pull her against himself. "Try to rest."  
She wanted to open her mouth to argue, to say that she doesn't want to sleep when there's so much to think about, when they're on the way to the Institute, when everything finally came down to this moment... but the words dissolved in her mouth because she felt that she does need to rest her mind and not think about any of it for a moment.  
Resisting the urge to deny herself that time of rest, she slipped her arms around the boy's stomach as she rested her head on his chest and exhaled low, closing her eyes.  
When her eyes opened an hour later, she felt like she's able to look at things without the prism of stress and unreasonable worries. The sky spread out in front of the jet was baby blue with white, soft ocean of clouds below them far as an eye could see. For the first time since yesterday her feelings went along with what she knew - that she and Kurt, along with Forge, are entering a new life and even if they've been swept back all the way to the beginning of the series, it is still something they should appreciate.  
And she smiled softly, feeling the appreciation actually break through the coat of worries. She looked up at Kurt, who was looking at the view between two front seats taken by the Professor and Mr Monroe. By now he slid lower in his seat and appeared sleepy but content. As she tugged slightly on his shirt to get his attention, he looked down at her.  
"We're almost there" he whispered smiling softly.  
She smiled at those words and let her head rest against his chest again.  
An automatic voice at the front panel informed; *Preparing for landing.*  
"Put on your seatbelts on again, please" Ororo said.  
Fallen looked at Kurt briefly before seating straight in her seat and clasping the belts at her chest. She could feel the craft slow down and lower, soon the front window was no longer obscured by clouds and then landline appeared ahead of them, a mile away, meeting the ocean with a waterfall coming down at a side of the scarp. A little further into the land she could see tip of a building and she didn't need to ask to know exactly what it is.  
'I guess that's where it all really starts' she thought watching it grow closer.

* * *

 

 **Next time on X-Men: Revolution...**  
So here I was, thanks to Forge, Kurt and I got what we wanted, we made it. But now it was time to adjust to the new reality in the smallest, most seemingly unimportant aspects of it - school, documents, room assignments, even things as silly as buying essentials like a change of underwear. But then, for me, there were also some other aspects, such as - how do I fit into a routine crafted for mutants, when I do not have any abilities to train nor do I consider myself a superhero material. And of course, the key part - meeting all those people who, all my life, I only knew to be fictional characters...  
**Look forward to episode 1: "Strategy X"**


	4. 1.0 Strategy X - 1/2

**Previously on X-Men: Revolution...**  
Kurt, Forge and Fallen appear in Bavarian forest and make it to Kurt's home, where they meet Wagner's adopted mother - Margali. The following day Professor Xavier arrives to invite Kurt and Forge to his school for mutants, however he's briefed on the complex reality of the situation - the three of them came not only from the future but also, Fallen is from a dimension where their dimension is merely a cartoon. Due to these strange circumstances Xavier decides to take Fallen along with the two lads to his Institute, even despite she's not a mutant herself.  
**NOW ON X-MEN: REVOLUTION...**

  
Mechanical, stone shaped panel lifted, parting the waterfall and revealing an entryway that lit up with leds leading further into the ground. They dove into the square passageway, some of the waterfalls' water splashing their front window where they could see the path curve to the right. Professor Xavier seemed to effortlessly keep the jet turning on just the right angle as they slowed down until they reached a big, metal hangar and came to a stop in the dead middle of it.  
There was surprising quiet and stillness as the jet's engines came to a stop and the subtle vibrations vanished from the craft's body. Awareness that they arrived at the Institute came to Fallen in heavy stomps, like the intention was to scare her, but she did her best to ignore it in favor of looking forward to exploring the mansion she heard so much about.  
She looked at Kurt briefly to see him unbuckle casually and she did the same, getting up and into the passageway between chairs to let him out. Forge was already up on his feet and down the ramp as soon as it came ajar.  
"Go ahead" Storm encouraged seeing that the girl seems to wonder whether it's okay to follow her friend out the jet. At the same time she felt Kurt gently grab her hand and as she turned to look at him he motioned with his head at the exit and pulled her along a few steps until they were at the foot of the ramp.  
Wagner wasted no time to join Forge on the ground, but she didn't hurry, making time to look around as she emerged into the big, open hangar made of some type of metal panels with a balcony at least 20 ft above the ground, connected to their level with a metal staircase. There was little to look at, but the size of the room was impressive.  
Joining the two boys on the ground, she turned to Professor Xavier who used a mechanical lift to get his wheelchair off the craft. "First off I would like you to follow along to my office so we can write down some basic information and discuss what needs to be done in order for you to be able to adjust to the new situation."  
Nodding, the three new arrivals took whatever items they brought along and were led out of the hangar through a metal, sliding door and into a led-lit metal corrior. "How deep underground are we?" Fallen asked. She expected these sci-fi looking sections of the Institute, but actually being here they made her feel like she's on a space station rathar than within the Earth.  
"About five storeyes" Forge responded before any sound came out of the Professor's opening mouth. Forge just smiled when that gained him conflicted looks from the two adults who lead their way to an elevator at the end of the corridor.  
There was silence as they waited for it to arrive. When it did, Fallen was a little bit surprised to see a very ordinary looking cabin - quite fancy but lacking that sci-fi feel the undergrounds had. It was big enough to fit all of them, inlcuding the wheelchair, but it left merely enough space not to press against others. The girl felt uncomfortable, to say the least; she kept peeking at Forge and Kurt, seeking comfort in their familiarity and to her relief - finding it in little smiles they'd send her in return.  
The door opened again as they arrived on the ground floor, and soon as Ororo and Kurt stepped away from her line of sight, Fallen saw a wide and tall corridor spread in three directions, with a window at the far front and a red carpet neatly lined along the floor. Her breath quivered for a second, it was hard to process the fact that she's in THE mansion, so known and marveled over since early 50s, back in her dimension.  
Or, at least, a rendition of it. Alternative universe vision. But still, it was impressive to think about.  
"Who else is living here at this point?" she asked taking her first step out of the elevator.  
"Beside ourselves, there's Scott and Jean. Also Logan, whenever he pleases" saying it, Ororo had a sceptical frown on her face, but that dispersed as she looked back at the teenagers.  
So did Xavier, but his face was more solemn; "I'm assuming you know who all of them are."  
Realizing his eyes are directed straight at her, Fallen felt a jolt. "...Yes, sir. I myself haven't met them in person, but I know very well whom they are."  
The man seemed to nodd ever so slightly one could miss it; it was as if his questions were to reasure what he already knew. It felt to Fallen as if the silence is heavy.  
She let her voice break it faintly; "...Are we going to tell them about all of this?"  
Charles Xavier turned his face to her and the two boys, his face solemn but eyes uncertain for a brief moment before moving to Ororo. "At this point I believe it should stay between the five of us alone."

 

 **Episode 1: STRATEGY X**  
**Installment 1 of 2**

 

Arriving into Prof. Xavier's office was like entering one of the old British beraus with dark wooden furniture, hand-embroidered armchairs and walls stacked with books so high there was need for a ledder to reach all the way up there. One wide window was curving high under the ceiling, light from the outside illuminating everything coolly from behind the chair-lacking desk straight in front of the door.  
But rather than instructing them to the chairs in front of the desk, Charles invitied his guests to a less rigid coffee area in front of an unlit fireplace.  
As they sat down, urged to do so by Ororo, Xavier took the time to pull out a set of notepads, some papers and pencils from his desk before joining them. "I am aware that under the given circumstances it feels almost inapropriate to do something so downearthy, however since the three of you would be staying here and do not have any legal and up to date documents, I will need to ask you to fill those forms" saying so he handed each one a notepad and a pencil, then a set of documents. "While you do I'll have each one of you join me at the desk so I can admit you to the security system. Is that alright?"  
The three of them nodded.  
"In this case, Kurt, how about you come first?"  
Wagner sent Fallen a brief look before putting down his pad where he sat and following Xavier to the desk. The girl watched him until he sat down before looking down to the documents in her laps. It looked like an ordinary form, asking you name, age, occupation, birthplace and other basic information. But she left nearly everything blank except for sex, because everything else - she had questions about. Then she moved onto the next page which was something like a brief information on powers and mutations. She swallowed, left it blank and moved to the last page. This one was simple, asking for preferences such as whether you're vegan, allergic to something, disabled or have any other special requirements. She cribbled down her answers, all of it being negative except slight allergies that she decided to ignore and write 'none'.  
Just as she finished, Kurt returned, sitting back down beside her. She looked back to see Xavier looking at her;  
"Fallen?"  
She nodded and got up, bringing her forms along. As she sat down the man pushed a what looked like a box across the desk. "Place your hand flat against the black panel" he instructed.  
She did so. "What does it do?"  
"It'll scan your fingerprints. Later on you'll be able to use them to open the front gate and access different areas and systems around the mansion. Alright, now" he pulled the box back and handed her a smaller device that looked a lot like binoculars. "Just look through these."  
She did, and through the lense she saw a red dot hanging in the dark empty space. The dot illuminated her eyes for a moment.  
"Good."  
"Retina scan?" she asked putting the device back down.  
The man nodded and for a moment was quiet, just typing something in on the computer to which both devices were connected. "That's all I need for now, thank you, Fallen."  
"I have a few questions about those" she said in a lowered voice as she brought the pad up. The man nodded for her to go ahead. "Since we shifted in time I don't know what birthyear to write down."  
"You seem to have biologically turned to around the same age Kurt is, so I suggest you start using his, or the following year."  
"If I write the following, won't we be saparated at High School?"  
"I plan to admit you both to one since you appear around the appropriate age and it's going to be easier for all of us, paperwork wise. You can write either of those years, but I suggest we still go through with Freshmen Year."  
She nodded and quickly filled in with '1981' to give Kurt the privilage of being a few months older than her in the eye of the public. "Since there's no birthrecord for me in this dimension, is it alright if I change a few things?" she asked in a hushed voice as she solemnly stared at the form.  
"I suppose it's not going to make it any harder to get you into government's records if you do. What is it that you want to chance?" the man asked.  
"Birthplace and names."  
As she looked up she saw the man watch her carefully like he knew she wants to ditch her entire past and saparete herself from anything that could tie her up to it, even if only in her own mind. After a moment in which she worried he'd refuse, the man nodded.  
"Thank you" she said and looked down. She filled in her country to be the U.S., and a new name for this new chapter in life. Having everything filled she handed the pad and documents back to Xavier.  
He looked down at the first page. "Jennifer Harris?"  
"Could be anything" she smirked getting up. "Long as it's not what it used to be."

 

xXx

 

A few minutes later all the pads and pens were returned and documents filled. Forge also had a similiar concern about writing down his birth year, but he went through with counting the age his biological body was in, which was 24. Eventually all that was settled and Professor assured he will pull all his strings for legal documents to be issued to all three of them as soon as paperwork goes through.  
That being out of the way, Xavier began to organize the documents and Ororo proceeded to explain basics. "I realize that you, Kurt, probably know it all already, but since the two of you" she looked at Forge and Fallen, "are only briefly informed of the rules we have at the Insitute, I'll go over those really quick."  
The three of them listened politely as she went over stuff like who and when does laundry, grocery shopping, cooking and cleaning, she told them what allowance they get, when's the curfew, training schedule, weekly yoga, and which areas of the mansion are off limits. By the time they were to be assigned rooms, Xavier was back with them at the coffee area.  
"I think it would be appropriate if we assign Kurt to the room he previously had" he said smiling a bit at the teen. "Which one would that be?"  
"The one in east wing, second door to the left" he said smiling, happy to get his old room back.  
Charles nodded in areement. "Then the two of you can take the neightbooring rooms."  
Forge and Fallen nodded.  
"However I do feel the need to address the fact that we have certain policy regarding boys and girls rules, which includes that when both are in a room the door must remain open to assure nothing inapropriate is happening" his eyes especially lingered on Fallen and Kurt as he said that. "Bear in mind, it is a school after all."  
This beforehand reprimand gained him reluctant nodds, but both of them knew it was a rule they would notoriously break. However, the way Xavier said it, sounded like he already expected that and just warned them not to be too much in anyone's face about it.  
"Now" a smile was back on Xavier's face. "I believe you must be hungry, so I won't keep you here any longer. Please go ahead and eat, see your rooms, Kurt can unpack, and the two of you - since you don't have any belongings you can borrow some essentials from Scott or Jean today, and you'll get some budget to buy what you need tomorrow. I will also ask you to come to the medical before you go on a spending spree. Until then, welcome to my Institute."

 

xXx

 

Eventually it was Kurt who guided them through the mansion, as he insisted he can handle everything from there so Ms. Monroe and Prof. Xavier returned to their own tasks. Forge and Kurt were still carrying Wagner's two bags, and the girl just followed them in the opposite direction they went before; at the end of the corridor, they emerged into a large lobby. She felt her breath hesitate for a moment as turned her head to run her eyes over the room. It was impressive by its sheer size, but an indoor balcony leading around it all the way to the front wall, which was in vast majority made of big windows, and simplistic but expensive-looking designs added up to her feeling almost out of place.  
She eased a bit as Kurt turned his head towards her with a smile, as if to say, 'well, so this is the place you heard so much about'. She smiled back faintly, nodding to confirm she can handle the moment, but she did feel it deep down that every new encounter with this new reality will be carving into her memory until she stops perceiving it as strange.  
But damn, you don't just travel to a cartoon world and make peace with in a day. It's bound to keep her blood rate up for a while.  
Trying to minimalize the distracting effect surroundings had at her, she followed the boys up the famous straicase, staying hand in hand with Kurt to comfort herself with his familiar presence.  
"What do you think, Fallen?"  
"Uh, what?" she looked up confused, and just now realized she's been spacing out on the coversation boys apparently had throughout the way.  
Kurt was the one to brief her back in. "We can drop off my stuff and I show you where your room is, then we can go grab some food and find Jean and Scott. You know, make some official introductions."  
A part of her wanted to argue that she's not up for interacting with anyone new right now, but a mature side of her knew it's better to pull through this. She nodded in agreement right before they arrived at some dark, wooden door. Kurt didn't seem to hasitate as he opened it and entered, leaving the door open for the other two to follow.  
The girl slowly stepped into what she now recalled to have been Kurt's old room. Or should she say - new, room. It looked so dazzling clean and neat, it was obvious nobody was living here right now. The boy placed his luggage on the bed, wrinkling the previously perfect sheet. Forge walked past Fallen and placed the other bag beside it.  
"Ok, now the two of you" Wagner said. "Both neightbooring rooms are pretty much the same except they're a meter short of length" he gestured towards two walls. "I'd give this one up but I've had it for so long, so... you know" he smirked apologentically.  
"That's fine" Forge waved him off as he headed out the door. "I'll take this one" he pointed his arm at one of the walls to indicate the room on that side. "Let me go drop the transporter there" he patted the device under his arm and left.  
Kurt turned to Fallen with a smile. "Which leaves you with the other room. Wanna see it?"  
"I guess" she shrugged. The boy gestured with his head towards the door and they returned to the corridor, made a couple steps to the left and Kurt opened another door, standing aside to let her peek in.  
The room was much like that of Kurt's, just as he said. Tall ceiling with a big chandilier, smooth floor with a big, red carpet, light brown walls and basic furniture - a large one-person bed with a bookshelf, nightstand, a freestanding wardrobe, desk with a chair and dresser with a mirror. It was big and the wall directly in front of the door had doube glass door leading onto a balcony.  
"How do you like it?" the boy asked with a knowin smirk. He remembered how overwhelmed he felt the first time he came to the Institute and learned that a room much like this would now belong to him. It was a whole new standard.  
"Impressive" she agreed.  
But she didn't have any time to marvel about it, as Forge joined them again, tapping on Kurt's shoulder to get his attention. "Are we going to find Scott and Jean now?"  
"Ja, let's do that."  
"Who had those two rooms in the previous timeline?" Fallen asked as she followed the boys back onto corridor and towards the main hall.  
"Kitty and Rouge had Forge's, and Evan had yours" Wagner responded.  
"Do you think--" she cut off, grimacing, because the concern was real. "Do you think we're going to influence any events by taking their bedrooms?"  
Wagner wrapped arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer in a reassuring half-embrace. "I doubt the world's destiny will change because someone will have a different bedroom."  
"It technically could" Forge stated, but as the two of them shot their glances at him, he quickly added; "But let's not live in paranoia!"  
Kurt just grimaced and shook his head as they emerged back into the main hall and went downstairs. Faint sound of a movie was audible from an open room to their right, and in the dim they could see even fainter flashes of light flickering in the empty doorway. They all reached the same conclusion - Scott or Jean, or both, decided to watch a movie on this Saturday evening.  
Kurt smiled at finding them, but by the time they reached the doorway he felt a pinch of nervousity and his courage abandoned him a little bit as he remembered how insecure and terrified he felt the first time he met them. They were first people other than Professor Xavier and Ororo whom he met after coming to the Institute, and it was so nerve-wrecking that even now he could feel the past emotions rub off onto him.  
Seeing back of their heads above the couch he stopped, swallowing, and let Forge and Fallen ahead of him as the memories of his initial arrival came flashing in the eye of his imagination...

+Flashback+  
"Herr Professor, are you sure it's alright for me to live at your school?" the boy asked in a lowered voice. He kept stared out the raindrops covered window. Grey buildings they passed were so different from moutain landscape he was so used to, that it made his stomach turn. The weather was so depressive, and even without it he felt tightness in every muscle, even in those muscles he didn't know they exist. Calling it stress was trurly an understatement.  
"Of course, Kurt, and I'm sure you will like it there" the man on passager's front seat replied friendly. The white haired, dark skinned woman behind the wheel didn't say anything, focusing on driving instead.  
It was a few hours later that the boy remembered the waterdrops didn't hit the front window. But back then he was too fullfilled with worry to notice that.  
Sitting in that limo he was heading for something new, but he didn't know what it is. Was it happiness and normal life, or was he rushing towards another gloomy calamity in his life? His feelings were stirred and confusing, but he knew that this is a chance and he has to take it.  
The window reflected insides of the car, as well as his own schiluette, but darkness swallowed his face underneath the hood, and only his eyes were glowing back at him. Eyes full of hope and fear at once. He could see it way too clear.  
When they approached the mansion Kurt couldn't look away from the place. It looked completely stunning. As he followed the Professor and miss Monroe, they led him through corridors and into what they told him to be the Professor's office.  
"Herr Professor, where are the other students?" he asked surprised by the emptiness on the hallways.  
The man smiled at him. "You are one of the first students. Except you there are only two of them" he said lightly. "You will meet them soon."  
Those last five words sent a shiver through the boy's spin. The idea of meeting anyone smelled like trouble.  
When they finally made it to the office Miss Monroe left their company saying something about getting an uniform and that she would be back soon. As Xavier welcomed Kurt to take a seat, the boy thanked, resisting and peeked from underneath the hood at the man who explained him more about the school. Kurt wondered if it can trurly be as good as it sounds.  
Then there was voice coming from the corridor, "We're leaving, Professor!"  
"Wait a moment, come" the man said back in a louder voice, but still sounding gentle. "I want to introduce you to someone."  
Kurt tensed hearing the footsteps of two people getting louder and louder behind the open door. Eventually two teenagers approached the office - a serious looking brunet and lightly smiled, redheaded beauty.  
"This is Kurt Wagner" Charles began, but the boy he mentioned wished he could be someone else at that moment. "He arrived yesterday evening."  
That's right, he was in US since yesterday, but he spent the whole night waiting for- and sitting in a train to Bayville. You wouldn't believe how many doubts a person can have during a travel like this. How many times they can wish to turn around and run back home.  
"Hi, Kurt" the serious brown haired boy's mood shifted as he smiled. "This is Jean, and I'm Scott. Welcome" he introduced both of them and held out his hand to Kurt. Wagner shuddered, tensed, and took two steps back, silently standing beside the Professor.  
"Kurt... you're among friends" the man said. The red haired female stood beside Kurt.  
"Don't touch anyone" Kurt's mother told him once, when back in early childhood he went outside with her, from head to toes covered with clothes that didn't let an inch of his body to be seen. Only the eyes, so he could see, were concelled only by his hat. But when he eventually walked away from his parents and some man touched him, thinking that he was lost, he saw how the boy looks, and people wanted to kill him.  
"Don't touch anyone" mother told him time and time again, whenever he was going for those rare outside-home-journeys with his parents.  
"Don't touch anyone" settled in his head like a life-lasting warning. Like a rule he can't break for it would always bestow tragedy upon him. But does it mean he's supposed to throw away the chance to rearrange his life and make his first friends?  
That's right. He didn't come all the way here to hide again. It was supposed to be a chance to change that, and this is how he should perceive it. His hand in his pocket budged and froze before it eventually moved out of the hiding and hesitantely gave Scott's hand a light squeeze. "Halo."  
The girl beside Professor had uncertain look on her face, Scott's face for a moment looked almost fearful, then surprised and finally settled for something that reminded Kurt too much of disgustement. Wagner quickly pulled back his hand and tugged it into the deep pocket, his three blue digits clenched nervously. The brown haired male ran his pale over material of his jeans, as if trying to wipe it clean.  
Kurt felt hopelessly and took another step back. He was ready to get out of there at any second. Any. But Professor coughed to get their attention and smiled kindly. It stopped Kurt.  
"I was just telling Kurt how I created this school for young talents" he began. "Youngsters with gifts that don't always come across as an advenage. Am I right, Scott?" there was reprimand in the man's voice. Wagner rose his eyebrow at the new emotion he didn't hear in his voice until now.  
"So you heard what happen, Professor?" the brunet's voice was full of regret.  
"It would be hard not to, they mentioned the explosion in every news" Charles replied, but Kurt no longer paid attention to the words. Now his focus was on the redhead who stepped closer to him, making him nevous.  
"Somebody was in trouble, uh... there was an accident. I'm so sorry" the tall boy massaged his neck and likely looked away, but it was hard to tell with the sunglasses.  
"I know that" Xavier's voice was a little too angry. "Fortunately no one got hurt and they still don't know the real reason, but you must be more carefull, Scott."  
"What are you talking about?!" the boy spoke louder. "I have bazooka in my eyes! What do you expect me to do about it?!"  
"Control yourself. This is what you're here to learn. All of you."  
Kurt peeked at the redhead who listened quietly as the two men spoke. Feeling his eyes she turned to him and shrugged slightly as if saying that's just how they are. Wagner smiled at her. Well, at least it's not only him who tends to get in trouble.

 

> _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
>  _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
>  _All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
>  _All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free_  
>  _Blackbird - fly, into the light of the dark black night"_  
>  \- BLACKBIRD by The Beatles

He budged when reality brought him back into the moment, and he realized Scott and Jean were looking at him curiously from beside the couch. "Right, sorry" he smiled apologentically as he stepped into the day room. "I'm Kurt."  
The looks on Jean's and Scott's faces was similiar to what he remembered from his first time around, however he realized - they were immediately growing more comfortable as he approached with a light smile and all the uttered confidence. Guess Fallen was right saying, that his first encounters with people are often only as awkward as he makes them, and setting a lighter tone to the situation rubs off on others easily.  
This time around, he was the first to offer his hand to Scott, and then to Jean, giving both a gentle but confident squeeze.  
"It's nice to meet you, Kurt" Grey smiled at him curiously.  
"Welcome on board, guys" Summers nodded his aproval at the three arrivals. "I'm surprised that Professor Xavier brought three people along. When he and Ms Monroe were setting off he said there's only one signature."  
"Yeah, well" Forge chuckled apologentically. "The signature was Kurt, and we were just kind of, THERE. Got three birds with that one stone, pretty good deal."  
"Indeed" Scott agreed, but there was skepticism to his voice that would have caused a moment of awkward silence, if not for Jean picking up another subject instantly;  
"I am a telepath and I can use telekinesis. Scott can blast optical rays from his eyes."  
"In case you're wondering about those" the brunet tapped his finger against side of his black and red sunglasses. "These are what keeps me from blowing up this place."  
"Yes, unfortunately losing control for a lot of us means major trouble" Jean smirked at him as if to assure that they're in this together.  
"Sorry again, about yesterday" Summers sighed.  
"What happened?" Forge asked, sincrely curious. Fallen and Kurt just exchanged quick glances, confirming that they both know exactly what happened. But Forge was less familiar with the show, having not seen it, and only lived through minor parts of it, so that plus his curious nature made him ask questions. However, at least he carried on a conversation while neither Kurt nor Fallen knew how to proceed with.  
"I got in trouble and lost control of the situation" Scott explained, displeased. "My powers ended up causing a blow. I was sure I must have severely damaged someone until police confirmed no one was hurt. It was a close call though. Too close."  
"But this is why we're all here, right?" Jean's hand ended up on top of her friend's arm as her eyes went over the three younger teens. "So we can learn how to avoid putting ourselves or anyone in danger. So, guys... What are your special gifts?"

+Meanwhile, Green Mountains, Vermont+  
Logan stopped his motor at a Market. At least this is what the writing over the front door proclaimed, but the shop and gas station was nothing like what you'd usually imagine when thinking of a market. It was set by one of forest roads, a lonely place with likely little visitors.  
As he entered though the rusty door a bell informed of his arrival. The only employee was the owner of this place - a balding, slightly overweight, older man dressed casually and focused on a book in his hands. He put it away when Logan entered and took off his leather biker's gloves.  
He looked around - there wasn't much this place had to offer. Drinks, root beer, cold drinks, cold root beer. His eyes stopped at the morning newspapers - New England News' front article read: Explosion at Bayville High School. Students escape serious injuries in freak accident.  
He groaned. "Trouble back home." He grabbed the newspaper and headed to the counter.  
"Are you taking this newspaper?" the owner asked.  
"That's why I'm holding it, bub" Logan replied, threw money on the counter and looked down at the article. "And a bottle of soda. Cold."  
The man immediately went to pick up a bottle from the refrigerator behind the counter. "It's cold for this season" he tried to pick up a conversation. Wolverine wasn't interested, he just grabbed the bottle as soon as it was on the counter, turned his back to the man, cut off the top with a claw and drank the water as if from a regular glass. When he turned back to the counter the man behind it seemed stunned.  
Logan didn't pay attention, he just placed the emptied bottle in front of him. "Here, recycle, save environment" he said and headed for the door. The same bell that welcomed him, now was the only thing to say goodbye.  
Which didn't necessarily mean he was alone. Knowing not to sit with the wind's flow, a figure watched Wolverine as he got back onto his motorcycle and started the engine. An animalistic groan formed in the man's throat as he got up and followed him without letting him know of his presence. Only when he figures out where his brother in half hides he can own up, and he does hope to face him soon enough.

+Xavier's Institute, late evening+  
It was quiet and dim until Fallen switched the lights on and took her second-ever look at what was meant to be her room. It was the first time she was alone at the Institute, even if only for a moment. She felt strangely far from anyone even though she knew that Kurt's just next to her room, and she could even hear the shower running. Maybe she felt so sapare of everyone because she just felt that way about everything right now. She needed to rest before she could feel a part of anything at all.  
She pulled out a small, flat mp.3 player, a charger cord from her pocket and earphones from the other, she placed them both on the nightstand. It was all she brought with her from the other dimension, a tiny reminescence of simple future technology. She sat down and at long last removed her boots, placing them beside the bed.  
Finally she looked around, trying to get familiar with the surroungings. For now this room felt alien to her, but she could imagine that in a matter of days, it would begin to feel like home. But she was well aware that she needs to give it time to grow on her, for now there was so much on her mind and those silly situations to worry about, such as their first encounter with Jean and Scott.  
Mind you, it went very well as Forge and Kurt explained their abilities briefly, but when it was her turn to speak up and she had to admit to not being a mutant, they did bat a confused eye. She was sure that turning their questions 'why are you here then' down with simple 'long story' excuse won't be enough for long, and the subject will surely be brought up again.  
It was a scenario she was least prepared for - she was somewhat prepared to actually be a mutant, have some kind of powers to harness with all the pros and cons. She was also ready not to be one but then she assumed they would appear here in the future where her identity is already known to the main crew and her biochemical status would not be questioned. But in the current situations she didn't have any excuses, nor was she allowed to tell the truth.  
Groaning low with slight frustration she fell back onto the bed, rubbing her forehead. For a few minutes she wondered how to play this out, until eventually her attention was brought back by Kurt entering her room. She lifted on her elbows, following him with her eyes as he approached and smiled at her, throwing some cloth onto the bed beside her.  
"Here, since you refused to borrow something to sleep in from Jean, at least have this" he said, sitting down on her new bed as she picked up the item to see it's a printed shirt.  
"Thanks" she said. "I noticed some towels on the drawer, too."  
"Mhm" he nodded. "There are also some toileters in the bathroom. As to everything else we're sticking to the plan of hitting the mall tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess" the girl inhaled deeply, a scent of Kurt's shampoo wetly hanging in the air felt familiar and comforting. "If you don't feel like going you don't have to. You have everything you need unlike me and Forge" she grimaced slightly as she inched closer to slightly lean against the boy's back, her arms losely slipping around his stomach.  
"And let you two get lost or something?" he asked. "Nein, not a chance" he semi-joked, then added sincerely; "I'm happy to hang out and help you two a bit. Also, maybe then we can wrap it up quicker and go to my favourite burger place at the mall" his eyes sparked at the perspective.  
Fallen couldn't help but chuckle at his agenda. "Sounds promising" she said, briefly giving him a from-behind kiss on a cheek as she got up, grabbed the borrowed shirt and one of three white towels from the drawer. "I'll go take a long, relaxing shower now. Clear my head. How about I see you in the morning?"  
"Kicking me out like this, you cruel creature" Kurt shook his head as he stood up.  
"I'm not kicking you out, but I'll take forever in the shower and you know Professor won't be happy if you stay here for the night" she smirked at him as the boy approached closer. "I'm not ready to worry about breaking rules on top of everything else, at least not on the first night."  
"I must agree" Wagner nodded, but a small smile continued to play on his lips. "Until morning, then?" he asked taking her hand. She nodded as he slightly pulled her closer for a goodnight kiss. As he pulled back their eyes remained on the other and their hands firmly held onto each other's. In their minds they were both getting little closures, the beginning of first night at the Institute, the final arrival. They both were rather aware of how sacred the time is, and yet that it's not reasonable to continue discussing it together - both, breaking curfew as well as letting time slip, when they should let their minds rest and prepare for tomorrow.  
At last, Kurt made a nod, to which Fallen responded exhaling slowly before responding with a faint nod of her own. With one final squeeze of her hand, Wagner let go and slowly headed away for the night. The girl watched him leave, then took another long glance at her new bedroom.  
Everything will be so different now.  
Wasting no more time on procrastinating when she should be gathering energy to face the new, different routine, she killed the lights and left for a long, thoughtful shower.

+Following day, 10.09.95 Sun+  
Kurt didn't set up an alarm, but naturally woke up a little over half past eight, feeling not so much rested, as he felt anxious to start the day. Yesterday before going to sleep he took a few minutes to unpack most of his items, but a couple that he still needed to organize remained in the smaller bag perched against the bed. He didn't need to get up to reach it, he just pulled it up onto the bed and retrived his sketchbook.  
After a moment of searching and shaking it he managed to find a loose piece of paper with a phone number. Putting both the bag and the sketchbook aside, he sat up, glanced at the clock, did a quick math as to what time it would be in Europe and left his room to access phone. It was sitting on a small woden stand, attached with an electric cord that disappeared into wall behind it. Only as he picked it up and began dialing the number Kurt realized how much he got used to the iPhones 20 years into the future. It was so weird to use landline again.  
An automatic voice informed him that in a moment he would be redirected to Germany and what are the costs of international calls. Then after a couple of signals he heard a familiar voice answer the phone;  
"[Hi, mom]" he said smiling a bit as he leaned back against the wall.  
*[Kurti, finally! I've been waiting all morning for your call.]*  
"[I'm sorry, I just woke up. You're six hours ahead.]"  
*[Right, of course. It's alright. How was your flight? Is everything going alright?]*

Fallen felt surprised when she woke up and everything didn't turn out to be some weird dream; the big room was staring back at her, high ceiling and ornamented furniture still alien, but she felt lighter now.  
Yesterday and the day before she was under too much pressure to think straight, so she settled for just quietly going along with the situation and letting boys do most of the talking. They were more comfortable with the situation since it was, after all, their initial dimension and the Institute as well as its residents were nothing new to them.  
But after sound sleep her thoughts were refreshed and she felt able to start actively participating in life, instead of just watching everything cautiously and stay put. She knew where she's at in the situation, she was allowed to stay at the Institute, granted documents and legal issues being delt with, and it didn't seem like Xavier considered erasing her memories - and that was a big worry for her ever since they knew there is a chance of making it to Kurt's dimension.  
Everything seemed to be going fine. It seemed appropriate to relax a little.  
She got up and got dressed - in back of her mind glad that her clothes still seemed decent, for she had nothing else to wear until the shopping spree they had in plan for today. She was glad that the Professor offered to give them a budget for that, since not only she didn't have a change of clothes, but the set she actually had must look odd to the 90s people.  
Of course, she didn't plan to try and conform into popular fashion, however she wanted to dress her way, 90s style. There was a line to be drawn between remaining true to your preferences and just being too stubborn to fit the era.  
Her tight, high waisted jeans and white tank top tucked inside weren't - lucky for her - standing out as much as majority of her wardrobe would if she made different fashion choices on the day of taking leave from her dimension. She just slipped on her combat boots without bothering to tie them up, and left the room. As she tugged on the bathroom door it was locked.  
"Just a moment" she heard Kurt on the inside.  
And in a few mare seconds he walked out, smiling at her sight.  
"Morgen, Fall. How was the first night?"  
"I slept well, much to my surprise" she responded sincerely. "You seem rather cheerfull too."  
"I am" he agreed and gave her a brief peck before heading to his room, walking back to continue facing her as he said; "When you're ready for breakfast, come and get me, ja?"  
"'Key."  
She smirked to herself as Kurt spun around and disappeared into his room.

"Come on, man, get up!"  
Forge groaned as he felt his bedsheets and pillow being tugged on and pulled in attempts of digging him out of the warm nest he didn't want to leave. "Goddamn, go away" he muttered as he pulled the pillow over his face to block out any daylight.  
"We need to go for breakfast" Kurt insisted trying to pry the pillow away from his friend.  
"Screw breakfast, I want to sleep..."  
"We're supposed to be in the infirmary in less than 20 minutes, you need to get up either way. Come oooon" Wagner finally managed to pull the pillow away but Forge instantly pulled sheets over his head to replace it. "Don't make me jump you to make you get up."  
"You wouldn't" Forge muttered from underneath the bedsheets. All of sudden he yelped as Kurt's weight pushed him into the mattress. "AH, SHIT, KURT! OKAY, I'M GETTING UP, GET OFF OF ME!"  
Kurt returned to where he previously stood by the bed and crossed his arms, eyebrow lifted critically.  
"What the heck, dude?" Forge rubbed the bridge of his nose before brushing back the messy black hair.  
"Professor wants us to be ready at 9:30, I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes."  
"I went to sleep at bloody 3 in the morning" the boy exhaled.  
"I'm sorry to break it to you, but you still need to get up" he heard Fallen say.  
Forge blinked his sleepiness away to look towards the door where she was standing. "Oh. Hey" he greeted. She smirked in response. "Yeah, fine, okay. 9:30, get it. I'll be in the kitchen in five."  
"That's the spirit!" Kurt finally unfolded his arms and skeptical look vanished from his face as he have his friend a strong pat on the shoulder. "We'll be waiting downstairs."  
"Yeah, yeah" Forge yawned. "I'll meet you th- aah-- there."

"So what, am I supposed to just take what I want and eat it?" Fallen asked as she ran her eyes over the kitchen.  
Kurt didn't seem hesitant as he right away found a plate and proceeded to open the fridge. "Basically, yes" he nodded, casually pulling out blueberry jam. "Unless you want toast like me, I can make for both of us" he waved the jar briefly before setting it down on the counter and grabbin bread.  
"Sure, why not" Fallen agreed, feeling more comfortable not having to scour the cabinets of what at this point was a stranger's kitchen. "Second day in a row that you make breakfast for me, I'm beginning to feel spoiled" she smirked and sat down at the nearest stool.  
"I don't mind spoiling you" Kurt grinned over his shoulder.  
She shook her head critically amused. "You're goals."  
"Good morning, you two" Ororo entered the room with an empty coffee mug.  
"Good morning, Ms Monroe" Kurt responded.  
"Morning" Fallen nodded with a smile.  
The woman proceeded to wash the mug, as she peeked at toasts that Kurt was pulling onto a plate. "I'm glad to see you found your way around kitchen" she said, but then added; "I suppose it's not surprising though..."  
Wagner gave her a brief smile before moving with the plate to the island counter where Fallen was sitting. The woman glanced at the main hall to assure nobody's listening before she picked up again;  
"How long have you been living at the institute back then, Kurt?"  
"Uh, um... let me think" the boy put down a toast that threated to burn his fingers and returned to the fridge to get some milk. "I think it must have been almost four years."  
"Oh."  
Ororo's surprise was clear. "That's a lot of time... And in that other dimension? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Another six" he smirked faintly as he looked to Fallen.  
"So you two should be actually turning 25 or so... isn't that right?"  
"I should, ja" Kurt exhaled as if it was a heavy thought. His eyes stopped at the toast that he carefully picked up again.  
Fallen saw Ororo's curious look move towards her. "I'm four and a half year younger than Kurt" she explained. "If we're talking time of living."  
Monroe nodded slowly. "But still, you are both young adults. Are you alright with being put in High School?"  
"Well, technically..." the brunette straightened her back inhaling deeply, "...we appear 15 or so. There's no denying that. But we talked about it beforehand, and it's alright. We both skipped major parts of our education, for one reason or another" she briefly turned to Kurt saying this. "And it's easier to go along with it than if we were to live like legal adults while definately not looking of legal age."  
The woman nodded with understanding. "And this way you don't need to explain the situation to fellow students."  
"Right" Kurt lifted his head suddenly. "Where are Scott and Jean?"  
"They're having a morning training" she responded. "They should be almost done."  
"Are we going to have morning trainings as well?" Fallen curiously looked at the other two.  
Ororo and Kurt peeked at each other. "I suppose" the woman said.  
"Probably" Wagner shrugged. "During, uh, 'my time'" he marked quotations in the air, "morning trainings were usually optional, but the ones in afternoon were obligatory."  
"You know our Professor's decisions before he gets make them" Monroe smiled, a little amused. "It's almost like having yet another telepath on our team."  
"I'd rather say a clairvoyant, but why yes, ma'am" Kurt waved his hand around before bowing like an artist after a performance.  
"--so you need to pay attention to what's happening behind you as well as--" Scott cut off his 'lesson' as he and Jean reached the kitchen's door and saw the three sitting around the counter. "Hi, guys. Good morning, Ms. Monroe."  
"Hello" Grey greeted them as well, to which all of them responded, but remained quiet otherwise, unable to continue the subject in the presence of fellow teammates.  
Summers continued his thought, lecturing Jean on paying attention during combat; meanwhile Ororo smiled at Kurt and Fallen. "After you eat, grab your friend Forge and come see me in the infirmary. I assume you know how to get there" the last was specifically directed at Kurt. The boy nodded, and the woman headed for the door. On her way out, she passed Forge, who was in so much hurry he almost forgot to respond to her greeting.  
"I made it!" he informed the second he was in the kitchen.  
"Three minutes late" Kurt stated.  
The older boy lifted an eyebrow at him. "Hey, it's the intentions that count, okay?"  
"Good morning, Forge" Jean said, making him look around to her and Scott.  
"Yeah, hi guys!" he waved at them and approached closer. "Where can a man find some meat in this place?"  
Fallen turned back as Scott began to give Forge a tour through all cabinets and pantry in the back. She smiled at Kurt before continuing her breakfast with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

 

+Ten minutes later+  
The infirmary was located in the second level of basement, just left on the futuristic hallway, with metal door slidding into a wall upon hitting a button. Ororo was already there, laying out papers to fill during their visit. She instructed them to sit down for a moment as she finished organizing, then called Fallen over to a set of counters on one side of the room.  
"It should be quick, since we don't need to scribble down any information about your mutations. Let's get this over with" the woman smiled at the girl as she gestured her towards a medical weighting equipement. "For a start I'll need some basic information like your weight and height, take off your shoes please."  
While the girl let all measurments be taken, Kurt turned to his other companion. "What's your plan now?"  
"Hm?" Forge shifted his eyes to Wagner. "What do you mean what's my plan?"  
The German shrugged slightly. "I don't know, do you plan to stay?"  
"At the Institute...?" Silvercloud grimaced slightly as he thought about it. When he was first saved from his hand-mande pocket universe he set out on a journey to find his place in this world all over again, but even after he adjusted he'd only visit the Institute for a little while at a time. He was never a permament resident, nor had he ever considered himself a part of the X-Men, he'd just come and go as some new ideas came up or when they needed someone for technical backup, such as to fix or upgrade something.  
Now all of sudden, as they re-appeared in the past of this world, he no longer felt out of place in the 90s and didn't need any time off, so when it was assumed he'd be staying around, he just went with it, but didn't think much of it.  
"Now that you mention it" he said slowly, "I just might."  
But he wasn't confident in this decision, as he knew in a lot of gore detail what their future will be like, and he never considered himself much of a fighter. He didn't really know how to fight or generally operate in a world other than that of science and mechanics. Sure, he could use a bank account, rent a flat and hold a job, but that's about how far his interations with 'adult life' went, whereas he'd been pulling that kind of low life quite well, he didn't feel like a world of cold war against mutants is something he's made for.  
Then again, sooner or later the darkness of this future will pull him in either way, so he might as well try to stick around and make himself useful.  
"Yeah, I think I'll stay" he confirmed nodding his head to himself before turning to see Wagner's reaction is a smile.  
"Alright" Ororo said as she stepped back from Fallen and put away what they assumed to be her newly made medical file. "Kurt, you're next. Come here and get on the weight first."  
Wagner nodded, approaching and doing as told.  
Fallen smirked at Forge as she took the chair her boyfriend sat in moments ago. "We need to go get some essentials."  
Silvercloud nodded once. "Yeah, I remember. After medical?"  
She nodded.  
"As I expected, you're severely underweight" Ororo frowned with worry as she copied the information onto her sheet.  
"I know" Kurt smirked sadly as he stepped off the weighting machine.  
Ororo could tell there was definately a story behind it, but instead of asking about it she just peeked at him gingerly. "I expect you'll be working on changing that."  
"Happily."  
She nodded slightly before moving on to the next part; she unfolded a tailor meter. "We should have your uniforms arrive in two days, but let me take a few extra meassurements so it fits just right."  
Wagner nodded and tried not to feel too awkward as the woman proceeded to measure and note every lenght and width possibly needed to craft a battle suit. As she gently possitioned him in what way was necessary at a time, he turned his head towards his two friends.  
"What are you two whispering about?" he asked smiling.  
"We're trying to figure out what we actually need to get and what order to go in" Fallen responded speaking louder now. "So we can be done with it as quickly as possible."  
"Yeah" Forge agreed. "Did you know she hates shopping?"  
"Obviously."  
Silvercloud shook his head as he rested back. "Nah, this is weird. All girls love shopping."  
"You need to meet more girls if you think so" the brunette grimaced with amusement. "I knew girls who either don't care or straight up hate shopping. You go off stereotypes."  
"It's an archetype, and it's very true according to my experience" Forge insisted.  
"Well" Fallen grimaced slightly. "I'd argue otherwise but unfortunately, my experience confirms that in majority of cases girls do fall into most of the stereotypes."  
"Then it's just statistics" Silvercloud stated.  
She just smiled and shook her head, resisting to continue this 'argument'.  
"Okay. Forge?" Ororo gestured at Kurt to go back to sit down and Forge took his place next to the counters.  
As the woman gestured towards the weight, she looked back at the two teens now sitting in the chairs. "After we've got all measurements I'd like to take blood and saliva samples from each one of you. After that you're free to go and enjoy the rest of the day. We'll leave you out of trainings until we get the uniforms, however you're welcome to come and watch Jean and Scott train in the afternoon."

* * *

 

+A little bit later+  
It was a quarter to 10 a.m. as all of them got ready and were about to leave when they came across Jean and Scott on their way downstairs.  
"Hey guys, are you heading out?" Scott asked seeing outwear in their hands.  
"Yep" Forge responded. "Me and Fallen don't have any luggage."  
"Oh" Summers' eyebrows traveled up, above the frame of his glasses. "How did that happen?"  
"Long story."  
Fallen could see a small frown at Silvercloud's response, probably because she used the same excuse the other day not to explain why she's here as a non-mutant.  
"But--" Scott was about to press, but Jean stepped forward, cutting in;  
"We were about to go to the mall as well. Maybe we could all go together?" she offered. "Or at least Scott could give you a lift. Right, Scott?"  
He shrugged off the confusion over the previous subject and gave them a nod. "Sure thing. Just one question first."  
"What is it?"  
"Are you sure you can go in public looking like this?"  
At first Kurt was confused but then it clicked, immediately making him feel a little more awkward than he felt like it should. "Oh, no, man, it's all good. I've got this-- holowatch here" he lifted his wrist and switched on the image inducer, presenting himself as your regular next door neighboor, except with hair tinted with blue 'dye'. "See?"  
"Wow" Summers lifted his eyebrows.  
"That's some interesting technology, Kurt" Jean said genuinely. "Mind if I see?"  
"Sure."  
Grey allowed herself to inspect the item. "Looks like a regular, modern wristwatch. Where did you get it from?"  
"It's... um..."  
"Let me guess" Summers said in a surprisingly cold tone. "Long story."  
All three of the new students peeked at him, worried with his hostile approach to their continously vague answers. But Jean left the inducer forgotten as she turned to him and rested hand on her waist with a frown. "Scott. You can't expect them to tell you everything. We only just met yesterday. How would YOU feel about sharing all the details about your life with someone you barely know?"  
"What? I didn't mean to-- ugh" Summers suddenly looked defeated. "Fine, sorry. We're good, right?" he asked lifting his closed hand to Kurt.  
Wagner smiled lightly going in for the fist bump. "Ja. We're good."  
"Great. Let's get going then" he gestured towards the exit.

Fallen spent majority of the way to the garage just hanging back with Forge as the other three led the way. The garage was a long free standing building on the edge of the woods, with four garage door and one regular doorway all leading to what turned out to be a single room, currently hosting three cars; a boxy limo, a terrain car and a red sport cadilac with two white stripes across the mask. Fallen didn't need to think twice to know which one is Scott's, even before the boy actually gestured towards it;  
"Hop in the back" he said.  
The three of them got into the red car and proceeded to figure out the seatbelts.  
Less than ten minutes later they parked in front of a five-storey building with various brand names advertised on its walls. On the way they already figured they might as well spend some time together at the mall, so instead of spliting they figured out a plan to visit all the places they needed to visit, and they went inside together.  
This time it was the girls in the front, Jean leading to the stores according to their plan, and Forge, Scott and Kurt following with minor complains about having to be shopping.  
"I can't say I disagree with them" Fallen stated, but her eyes continued to scan the windowshops because she knew she must at very least buy a few clothes, some school tools and her own toileters. Maybe it wouldn't be enough for a comfortable and entertaining life but as long as she had her music player and earphones secretely in her back pocket, she was fine.  
"Okay, we already found you guys everything you might need for showering and so forth, now it's about time we move to clothes" Grey informed, looking back to make sure Forge hears it as well, as he also came to the Institute empty handed.  
Fallen sighed.  
"Come on, shopping can be fun" Jean nudged her playfully.  
"Let's only get one of everything for now. One shirt, one pair of pants... Just so I can change. Regular shops don't have clothes I like anyway."  
"Fine... So what are we looking for? What do you like to wear?"  
"Basically, black. Red maybe. Or grey and white. Leather is welcomed, no flower patterns, no animal patterns... I'm good with denim and fitting materials, so no baggy or loose pants unless it's action pants... You know, the type they wear in army or police."  
Jean smirked. "Quite a rebel, huh?"  
"Certainly not the basic pink-dress and cute-lace type" Fallen responded smirking back at the redhead.

 

xXx

 

"So how long have you been at the Institute, guys?" Forge asked audibly sipping on his iced-strawberry shake.  
They were sitting in a cafe-and-fastfood restaurant called Meat Springs, three bags of their shopping trofeas rested against their cubicle.  
"I'm here from January this year" Scott replied before taking another bite of his burger.  
"And I moved in in February, but I knew the Professor since I was a kid."  
Jean's response had everyone interested. "Really?" Fallen asked. For some reason she assumed everyone (except Kurt for obvious reasons) were kind of new to Xavier. This thought was her safety blanket, she now realized.  
Grey nodded. "Yes, it's been seven years since he's helping me to control my, well, thing" she smirked sadly, with move or her head gesturing to people in a nearby cubicle. "You know. I can't really talk about it here, but I could be honestly in a madhouse wearing a straightjacket if not for Professor Xavier. I am really grateful that he reached out to me so early."  
"Don't the-- 'things'" Forge marked quotations in the air, "happen when you hit puberty?"  
"Usually, yes" the redhead agreed. "But not always. Kurt's an example of that too, right? At least for the most part."  
Wagner nodded. "Ja. Part of my 'thing' came when I hit puberty, but part of it I was born with" he agreed in the same, slightly sad mennerism that was in Jean's voice.  
"I was 14" Forge stated in a toned down voice.  
"My life was normal unil last year" Summers exhaled.  
Silence lingered over their table for a moment as they all reflected back on life without mutations, or what it could be like right now. It was Jean who broke the silence, shifting her eyes gently to Fallen.  
"You need to excuse me for keep pushing it... But I know how secretive the Professor is about his Institute. I couldn't even tell my own parents about some of the things you've already seen. So I can't help but be curious... Why are you here?"  
"...It's--"  
"We have plenty of time for a 'long story'" Scott cut in with, if anything, a demanding demeanor.  
"No, I was going to say that it's..." Fallen took a deep breath and exhaled. "Complicated. But I don't have anything, anyplace and anyone out there. If Xavier didn't take me in I would need to start my life over anyway. And I wanted to come here with Kurt" smirking faintly at the end, she took a hold of the boy's hand on the table.  
"Oh. Are you two a couple?"  
As Fallen just sighed, Kurt was the one to respond simply; "Ja."  
Jean nodded and leaned back, but Scott frowned slightly. "Professor always said he wouldn't take any non-mu--" he cut off and quickly adjusted himself; "Anyone who's not like us. Why would he bend rules for you, even if you're dating someone he actually tried to recruit?"  
"He's also my uncle, so..." she responded. She wanted to avoid coming down to this, but it was what Xavier himself told her to claim if she was pressured to explain herself. But she didn't like starting these friendships with a blatant lie, even if a white one.  
However it set Summers off and the boy's nearly hostile position relaxed. "Oh. You could have just said that when we met yesterday."  
Truth was that when they met yesterday this 'backup story' wasn't even a thing.  
She just smirked at him apologentically.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be part 2 of this episode.


	5. 1.0 Strategy X - 2/2

**Episode 1.0: STRATEGY X**   
**Installment 2 of 2**

+Two days later, 12.09.1995, Tue+  
It was past 11 a.m. when Fallen heard soft knocking on the door of her room. "Come in!" she called, looking up, expecting to see Kurt, or more likely Forge, since Kurt wouldn't care to knock. However it was neither of them, and she lifted herself off the bed where she was reading when she saw Storm enter the room.   
"Ms. Monroe" she said in a slightly welcoming manner. The woman just smiled at her, not greeting her for they saw each other ealier that day in the kitchen.  
"I brought a little something for you."  
Only now Fallen noticed a papper-wrapped package in the woman's hand. She met her halfway to retrive it. "What is it?" she asked curiously.  
"Open up and see for yourself."  
The brunette moved back to the bed and set the item in her laps to unwrap it. Inside was a box, and upon taking its cover off, she saw a black material. Only as she pulled it out she realized what it was.  
"Oh! The uniform" she said proceeding to spread it on her bed. "I almost forgot we were supposed to get those today. Thank you."  
Monroe let herself sit down on a chair as the girl assembled all parts on the bed, with gloves and belt included. Lastly she put the boots on the floor by the bed and eyed everything.  
"How about you try it out in half an hour?"   
Fallen looked at her questioningly.  
"In fact, I gave boys' their uniforms first, so now it's about 25 minutes."  
"25 minutes until what...?"  
Monroe stood up with a smile, and gave Fallen's arm a light squeeze. "Me and the Professor think that now, that you have your uniforms, you can start participating in the trainings."

xXx

Fallen clasped the yellow belt firmly around her waist and lifted her eyes to what she could see of herself in the mirror.  
Nobody asked her how her uniform is supposed to look, so she didn't feel like it's personalized, but quess it was okay. Mainly black and fitting, long sleeved like most of them were, with yellow gloves and boots and armlets with the famous 'X' emblems, matching one on the buckle of her belt. It had a zipper in the front, secured on top on one of tree heights to choose from, and a tall collar with yellow material showing on the inside. Addictionally, there were two lenghtly patches of couchioned, yellow material on outer sides of her legs, and she assumed those were to deal impact of falling or being kicked.  
She wasn't going to complain as long as the design included no pink in any shade or form.   
Last but not least, she decided to pull her hair into a ponytail so it won't get in her way during the training. Sure, it was now shorter due to time travel, but after having a shower and no straighter, it was all curly and all over the place. She began to brush it back and up using her fingers.  
That was when her door swung open and Kurt nearly danced his way in, his good humour clear as a day. She would have commented on that, but this time his outfit captured her attention to the point when she slowed down with creating the do, and turned around to look him up and down.  
"What?" he asked suddenly confused out of his grin.  
After another second of eyeing him, she just smirked and turned back to the mirror, half looking at what she's doing with her hair, and half keep peeking at him in the reflection. "I never saw you in this. And it's funny because most people where I come from can't imagine you in anything else."  
At first Kurt continued to be confused, but then it clicked and he casually looked down at his black jump suit with red 'V' shaped design and yellow accessories. "You did... just not live. And they didn't see me live in anything at all, so you still win" he snapped his fingers with a grin as he approached her back.  
"Oh I do" she agreed with a straight face. "But because I've seen you live WITHOUT anything as well."  
Wagner snorted amused, wrapping arms around her from behind and resting his chin atop of her shoulder. "Pervert."  
"I thought we already established that I am, indeed, a pervert" she stated as she finished securing her ponytail. "On the second thoughts though" she turned around as he loosened his arms to let her to so. "What if the way we're reliving this whole 'cartoon' is an actual new version of the cartoon somewhere?"  
"What then?"  
"They will need to censor the living daylight out of me."  
Kurt snorted again. He placed his forehead to her's with a smile. "Who says the new show must remain kids friendly?"  
"Oooh" she inhaled, appearing struck by the thought. "Now we're talking."  
Kurt snorted for the third time.  
"You keep laughing at me" she grimaced pretending to be annoyed.  
"I most definitely am. But in a--"  
"GUYS!" Forge suddenly bursted into the room, but then he exhaled with relief. "Oh, good. You're still here, I went to Kurt's room and it was empty and I thought you've gone on without me and I'll be late."  
"You seem a little bit nervous, mein Freud" Wagner smirked.  
"I know!" Silvercloud spread his arms. "I've seen X-Men training and that shit is nuts! All the jumping, and fighting, and running... man, I'm a nerd who doesn't look the part only because I had too much time on his hands when I was in the Middleverse trapped in the LITERAL GYM so all I could do for year and years was build muscle, but I can't do sports to safe my life!"  
The other two exchanged looks, both amused and sorry for their nearly panicked friend.

xXx

The three of them descented into the lowest level of the undergrounds where they were met by Ororo, or should we say - Storm. She was wearing her uniform as well - navy blue with silver and white elements, including a long cape that they knew she used to easier fly on wind currents.  
She looked all of them up and down. "The uniforms seem to fit you well."  
"They do."  
"Yes, thank you."  
The woman made a single nod and turned back to them to face a panel that seemed to be controling big metal door in front of them all. it was square, with an 'X' mark bulding on its surface, and when in a moment it opened, Fallen also saw the amount of secruity they provided - with three more layers of thick, possibly iron door, all sliding open in different way and direction to make what's inside virtually inaccessible.  
And then she was standing in front of the open gates to the infamous Danger Room. It wasn't until now that she fully realized there's little to no limits of what could happen inside, with the futuristic training systems and simulations. And that thought was unsettling.   
The boys didn't hesitate to follow Storm inside as she made sure there's no need for her to explain what this place is and what it does. Fallen followed them, her eyes suspiciously running over the metal walls made of panels that curved towards the cuiling where the control room was hanging. At this moment the room looked rather simple, with just lines along the alls indicating various apparatus hiding underneath the individual panels.  
"Do not consider this an actual training" Monroe told them. "What we want from it is establishing what you already can and cannot do, so that we know how to approach actually training you. As you probably know" she turned to gesture towards the round walls; "this room is equiped with various weaponery, moving floor panels and other elements that I will ask you to try and avoid in a few minutes. The Professor is up in the control room, supervising this session, and I will be joining him. We'll be in touch through speakers. Any questions?"

xXxXxXx

Todd Tolensky was once again asked to the Principal's office, for him it was a routine. Whether he'd get in trouble at school or just Mystique wanted to see him about-whatever he would end up at the office possibly more often than any other student in the history of Bayville High. So while for some of them being called to the Principal's office was a big deal, for him it was just another day.  
The only problem was that when he had to wait to be let in he was supposed to sit and do nothing. It's not like Todd was very impatient, but he was indeed bored here. Bored to the point he started making up his own song and ran his feet across the floor to the beat.  
 _[[Iss'sall good, yo! See I know_  
 _Some things ya gotta undastand about Toad_  
 _I hops to the spot, hops on my block_  
 _Imma keep it real, I hops non stop_  
 _Be hip to the hippity-hip-hop, I don't stop_  
 _Toad got the game on lock, ya undastand?_  
 _S'all good, yo! See I know_  
 _Some things ya gotta undastand about Toad_  
 _T-O-A-D T-O-A-D]]_  
"Mr Tolensky" said the familiar voice.  
He got up and joined the Principal-Boss figure at the door of her office.  
As he passed by her she wrinkled her nose - the garbage smell is something she could never get used to. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to open the window" she did as she said, relieved to breath in the fresh air. "Okay then, tell me something" she turned to Todd who sat frog-style on the chair in front of her desk. She rested her back against the desk. "Your new friend is... Scott Summers, right?"  
Her lips formed in a mischevious smirk. She was a witness of what happened under during last Hawks game. She did know Scott Summers was a mutant, of course she did, but as long as he was with Xavier she couldn't lay a finger on him. On any of them.  
But she thought about it and she figured Xavier doesn't know Todd is at her own mutant team. In fact he probably didn't even know she was creating one. They were aware of each other, and she knew a thing or two about his recruitees, but he didn't know she recently enrolled her own. Therefore she could make use of this first new member of her Brotherhood and now, as he can officialy claim he saw Scott's powers, it's a perfect excuse to sent him into the Xavier's residency.  
"So what?" Todd asked as he dug in his ear with his finger. He laughed shortly. "Cool dude, if not for him these jocks would freakin' split my head in two."  
Raven chucked shortly, bitterly amused with the idea. "Yes. So, Summers, as you probably noticed, has a very special power..." she leaned in to him for a bit before standing up and walking around his chair. "There are others like him. We must know more. A lot more" she grabbed his cheek to make him face her.  
He didn't seem convinced. "W-well... well no, I don't want to--"  
"Shut up!" she ordered him, her body transforming into a creature pulled straight from nightmares; long limbs, sharp fingers digging into his shoulders, wide fanged mouth. "You will do as I tell you, got it?!" the voice was but demonic.  
He looked back at her with fear in his eyes. She was his boss, he was only to obey, and seeing his fear she knew she got this point across. Now that she did, she transformed back to the ordinary Principal and walked to her desk slowly, casualy. "I want you to go to their Institute, find out if there's anyone we don't know about. See what they own: weaponery, training fields, security systems. Everything. I need to know everything."

xXx

Todd wasn't entirely sure what Mystique was up to. She kept to herself when it comes to plans. And emotions. And basically everything. In fact all Todd knew about her was that she could change her apparence at will, that she expected to be obeyed at all times and didn't like to be asked silly questions. She didn't like a lot of things, actually. Even when she recruited him he hardly noticed the moment when he changed from an orphan living alone to this dude who knows he's a mutant and is wrapped around the shapeshifter's finger.  
But he went with it, because he expected that sooner or later some profit would come from following her. In fact it already did - he had a home, he had food. Damn, he even went to school. She definately seemed like she actually had a plan and appearently the Summers guy and his folks posed some kind of threat to her plan. Okay then, he'll check it out.  
The lunch break was just beginning, he spotted the Summers guy chatting to some other dude at the lockers. The other one left, and Scott called after him to save a spot for him at the caffeteria.  
Tolensky stood back to lockers beside him and as he turned around, Todd stepped in front of him. "Yo, Summers!" he said and immediately after that he jumped onto the lockers, swinging up into air and back like people in circus on the TV. Scott was surprised, he had his attention, good. "Wassup?"  
Summers looked around, but everyone were gone to eat lunch. He calmed. "Nice jump" he said turning to Todd again.  
"Oh really?" Todd laughed. "That's surprising you noticed though these goggles of yours" he mimicked having glasses. "Wait, I can help you" he shot out his toad-like tongue, grabbing the glasses straight from the guy's face and pulling them into his own hand.  
"HEY!" Scott claimed as he covered his eyes with both of his hands, intensely pressing them into the eyesockets.  
"What is it, Summers?" Tolensky asked. "You're afraid... to open your eyes?" he smiled mischviously.  
"...We both know very well what would happen if I did, right?" the guy was appearently not pleased, but oh well. At least he got his point actross. He removed one of his hands from his face to reach to Todd. "Hurry, give me back the glasses or I will blow, seriously!"  
"Got it" Todd threw the glasses up, grabbed it with his tongue and guided down into Summer's hand, offering him some of his saliva in the process. Summers put the glasses on his face with a grimace of disgust. "You see for yourself. We've got some in common" Tolensky said.  
"Sure" Summers shook his hands to remove the yellow-green-ish goop. "Now we both stink."  
"Nope" Todd jumped off the lockers, landing three or a few feet away. "We're not like everyone else."  
Summers crossed his arms on his chest. "What is your point...?"  
Like all of this didn't get the point across already: I am mutant, you are mutant, take me to your school, yo. "I just want to talk" Todd said jumping back close to Summers, his feet against the lockers and one hand grabbing the top edge of them to hold him up. "Get to know each other, ya know" a bug caught his attention so he grabbed it and ate it. That spaked a thought. "Wanna grab a dinner?"  
Summers passed by him, not even paying attention anymore. "I'll think about it."  
Tolensky looked at the guy as he walked away. He knew what it means, and it always means no. "Sure, you think about it, Summers, I have better things to do" he said to himself. If he won't be invited to the residence, he'll invite himself - he thought as he left the school's corridor through the open window, getting straight onto the front yard.

xXxXxXx

"What do you think?" Charles asked looking down through fully glazed walls of the control room.  
"Kurt's doing well, as expected. He seems very familiar with what Danger Room's got to offer and he can respond properly. So far I can't pinpoint what needs impovement. Fallen's already improving a little over these past 30 minutes, though there's still a lot of work ahead of her. I think in her case we need to focus on theory as she seems eager to apply what I told her at the beginning of the session" Ororo shifted her eyes to the last of them - Forge, who's defense mechanisms were if anything, rather fractic and chaotic. "Forge will need to spend a lot of time on his coodination and keeping calm mind in heated situations."  
Xavier smirked, nodding a little though Monroe probably couldn't see him with the corner of her eye. "Very well. I knew you would be good with getting to know what needs to be done for kids to reach their full potential. You're very observant."  
She just smiled down at him.  
A beeping sound brought their attention to the screen. Ororo stepped away from the glazed wall to check it out. "It's a notification from Cerebro."  
"Is it alright if I leave you to finish their session and give me feedback if anything new comes up by the end of it?"  
The woman nodded her head and he withdrew to an elevator in the back.

xXxXxXx

Professor Xavier was in a small room behind his bookshelf, one hidden from eyes of his usual visitors. A large screen covered nearly entire wall in front of him, curving above the console where he used a regular keyboard and computer mouse to manipulate settings of the system it connected him to.  
It was just a quick-access computer linked to a much bigger device buried deep underneath the Institute's grounds. Cerebro, as he named it, was a complicated invention that was over a dozen years ahead of its times. The sole story of how he acquired it was worthy a book, it was developed by the greatest minds and was now his to use.  
What it could do, among the others, was scan a given area for any abnormalities, such as manifestations of supernatural powers, allowing him to detect mutants often as soon as their Gen X awakens. The problem with it was finding the sweet spot of settings so it will pick up the kind of cases that Xavier wanted it to.   
A little over three months ealier, when he initially launched Cerebro with the intent of it picking up mutants on its own record, he made the mistake and didn't specify how intense the abnormality must be. Then a rainfall of notifications came. The system picked up hundreds of cases in the entire state of New York and its area; most cases were minor and not dangerous to self or environment. Changed eye color, slight mental overactivity, minor extra physical attributes such as enchanced stamina, but nothing that would define them as borderline 'mutants' like those he sought to recruit. Charles quickly turned off most of the notifications and disabled certain characteristics as arguments to sound an alarm and rebooted system, which took a few days.  
After it was ready to work again, he ran another scan and this time, over another month, was provided with a list of mutants in the area of New York, this time 'mutants' by his Institute's standards. He quickly created a database to store those he already knew about - himself, Jean, Scott, Ororo and the Morlocks - a group he knew of and who knew of him, but who refused to join him. They lived in Bayville's sewers, and hardly ever visited the surface. He also saved Mystique who seemed to settle for quiet life as Principal of the local shool, and his old friend Erik. Seemed like others he used to know fled the area. He manualy added Logan who's mutations didn't manifest in a way that was easy for Cerebro to pick up on.   
This database being done over time, he also received a lot of other notifications and paid proper attention to each one, but most of them appear to be false alarms. He filled the database with some mutants he came across ealier in his life before he decided to create this team, that through a pun earned itself the name of X-Men long before the current memebers were even born.  
A lot of things happened to lead him here and now - to the title of a Professor, into the wheelchair, within confines of the walls of this rebuilt mansion that didn't look much like it used to when it was known as Xavier's Family Residence. But he was grateful for the past that led him to find his purpose and gave him all he needed to achieve his idea. All but the crew he was gathering now, the new generation that will be the most important in creating the future for their generation and those that will come next. They're the generation that will face more changes than any other generation before them, of that he was sure.  
But to pursue his goal of creating this team capable of influencing this future, he needed to think wider. It took Cerebro three weeks to reboot and widen his reach all across the globe. But it happened, and as of July 1995 Charles Xavier was able to detect mutants in every place on Earth.  
A few days ago he got an interesting case from Germany and found Kurt, along with Forge and Fallen whose cases were bizzare. He did expect to find something unique, as Cerebro was set to pick up stronger cases the further away they were, so if it sounded an alarm about Germany, it must have been a big one. But what he found was more than just case of a mutant, it was a case of dimension and time travelers.  
Right now, however, Cerebro sounded an alarm of lower manifestation, but in a very close distance, which is why it picked it up. As the man watched data being collected from avaible sources such as goverment files and hospital records, he was rather convinced the new found boy is a mutant. His abilities were listed as 'untested' and there was little to no documentation on him, but a 3D generated image of him said enough; the boy looked out of ordinary, even though for a regular onlooker he could pass for an odd-looking, but regular kid.  
He was just a block away from the Institute right now, and on his way towards them. Xavier took a moment to try and find him telepatically and got a quick glance at his thoughts.  
Todd was perfectly aware of being a mutant and the Institute being for mutants, and he was as curious of them as Charles was of him.  
The phone rung - Xavier had his private line wirelessly connected to his wheelchair's keyboard. Who would call seemed an easy guess, only one person was impatient enough to call him on this line. He picked it up. "Yes, Scott?"  
"Professor, you know how it always annoys me" Scott said from the other side.  
Charles smirked, a good guess, but let the boy think it's telepathy. "I'm sorry. Why are you calling?"  
"One of the students is... like us" the boy said.  
So Scott already knew, somehow. "I know. Todd Tolensky."  
"You know him?"  
"Cerebro just picked him up. I believe if you found out he was openly using his powers."  
"In front of me, he did. And... Well, I wouldn't want to live with him for sure" Scott said. "Delicately speaking, he smells like a rotten pig."  
"We can't turn our backs on anyone, you know that" Charles reprimanded.  
"Yes, of course" Summers agreed without joy. "Do you want me to bring him over?"  
"It won't be necessary" Charles said as he refreshed the location to see Todd was just outside the Institute's gate. "As far as I know you only have one more class today so I'll talk to you later, Scott" he hang up and left the fast access room.   
His first thought now was to contact Ororo and have her run a little test on their guest, see if he's somehow gifted in a way that would make him a mutant. But since she was busy with their three new X-Men, he found it unnecesary to disturb their training.  
Instead, he switched from GPS location to surveilence cameras outside and now got a real-time feed of the boy examining their gates. He appeared to be wearing a spandex suit with what looked like a metal back protector. He was prepared for something to happen.  
He didn't get to the main gate to ring a bell, he just hoped over the fence, and what a jump it was - Charles smirked as he pulled up a window controlling their security. This boy is expecting to fight his way into the building, and that sounded like the perfect opportunity to put his skills to a test.

xXx

  
  
_[[I got real supa powers and I'll display 'em_  
 _I leap without pause an all ov'a, Ma-yan_  
 _Far from handsome, so I don't play cute_  
 _Use mah tongue ta grab things and spits gray goop_  
 _I'mma freshmen, got beef wit the X-Men_  
 _If X-Marks the spot then I'mma e-X d'em_  
 _I trip on Mystique for protendin' ta be_  
 _One of the X-Men while I'm the Enemy_  
 _S'all good, yo! See I know_  
 _Some things ya gotta undastand about Toad]]_

  
  
Todd left the school right after the talk with Summers. He only grabbed his suit on the way and humming the song he made up ealier that day, adding in a new verse as he went, he made his way to front of the Institute. He never had a close look at it until now, and the place was huge. It was surrounded by what they probably thought was high and safe fence, but as he looked up he thought it was worth a laugh.  
"Easy."  
With just one jump he was on the other side of the fence, for now hidden with the trees that covered a big part of the area, making it hard to judge how big the 'garden' actually is. He continued towards the building, but only a dozen feet further he was shocked by something suddenly shooting just above his head. Looking left, he saw smoke lifting from a spot on a tree. Looking right, he saw what looked like a weapon on a robotic arm sticking from the ground.  
A light lit in the eye of the gun and in the last moment he realized it's a wise thing to duck. He heard it fire again, missing him by a foot. He then realized the weapon can easily turn around and adjust to his positon, she before any other thought popped into his head, he ran - or rather, escaped in long jumps.  
But then he noticed another one of them. "What the heck!" he called changing his direction and making sure his jumps are as crazy as his thoughts at the moment, so that the little bastards won't be able to take the aim.  
And then he saw another one of those.  
He bolted towards the front door of the building as if his life depended on it. And at the moment, honestly, he believed that it just might be the case.  
He so didn't expect the door to be open, that when he lunged at them it was so abrupt, that when they actualy opened with ease, he fell inside and rolled on the slippery floor. Immediately he jumped back onto his feet, expecting literally everything, but finding the place empty and quiet. The hall he was in was huge, with big stairs going up and red carpet and statues and stuff rich people want to have just to prove they're rich. Todd couldn't think of any other reason, it's not like you can have fun with the statues.  
*Welcome to my home, Mr Tolensky* a voice made him jump and hold onto one of the statues with a yelp. He quickly recovered, getting back onto his feet like nothing ever happened.  
"Yo, who said it?" he asked. "Show yo'self!"  
"It was me, Mr Tolensky."  
Todd turned around quickly to see a bald man wheeling in his chair out of one of corridors.  
"My name is Charles Xavier, and I'm glad to see you at my school."  
The teen frowned.  
The bald man chuckled at his confusion. "Don't worry, nobody's going to fire any more lasers at you. I saw more than enough. You're indeed very talented, Mr Tolensky."  
"I am what?" he asked first off, then it clicked. "I mean YEAH, 'course I am hella talented" he proudly wanted to rest against the statue like a badass, but the statue slid off the edge and fell to the floor, shattering loudly. Todd jumped back eyes wide, but quickly stood straight like nothing happened and put hands behind his back, wondering whether he should also whistle and pretend he didn't do it.  
Bald guy looked down at the shattered statue, but didn't say anything. He looked back up to Todd. "Since you're already here, I'd like to talk to you in my office, is that alright, Mr Tolensky?"  
"Uh... e... yeah, sure, can't hurt to talk" Todd shrugged awkwardly and followed the man through another expensive-looking corridor and into his big office. Not exactly the kind of welcoming he expected after literally burgling in, but fine, at least he may gather some information Mystique wanted.  
Now, the bald man, shee told him about this dude, he's mind reader or some creepy shit like that.  
"So what's this place? What're you doin' here? Who's livin' here?" he kept asking questions as he jumped from one side of the wheelchair to the other.  
"Don't worry, Mr Tolensky, I'll answer all your questions" Xavier said when they were already in the office. "But before I do, I'd like to ask a question of my own."  
Todd stopped looking around and looked at the man. "Ye?"  
"What brought you here?"  
The teen looked around quickly searching for an excuse. If he tells Mystique sent him he'll be kicked right out. So he tried it another way. "I've seen what the goggle guy can do. Summers, right?"  
"So you thought maybe we help people like Scott, and we can help you" Xavier speculated. For a mind reader he bought it too easily, no?  
"Dunno" Todd shrugged. "Came just lookin' for answers."  
The man smiled gently. "Then you came to the right place. You, Mr Tolensky, and all students at this school are especially gifted. What we do here is help those gifted people understand and maitain control over their abilites, find the best use for them."  
'Gifted'. That's a new way to call it, Todd never heard anyone refer to his abnormal abilities as gifts. Usually it was reffered to in terms of sickness, curse or disfuction, and even though he knew the benefits of owning it, it was the first time he saw someone else who found it something other than a disease. It made him feel something he couldn't name.  
"So what, yo' wanna use mah supa'powers?" he asked as he fell back onto sofa and rested one leg against the coffee table.  
"If you cared to join us you could use it to help people and someday, when world will acknowlage the existance of us, mutants, our team will try bringing peace between humans and mutants."  
Todd gave him a critical look. "That's what yo're workin' on? Peace on Earth an' stuff?"  
"Peace between the two species is our main objective, yes."  
"Tsst" Todd rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."  
Xavier gave him a questioning look, still gentle, slightly curious. Tolensky got up and put his hands in pockets of his uniform.  
"Look man, that sounds all rainbows, but world is ugly an' cruel, for ones like us especially. It ain't gonna change, and if you're right and there's more mutants like us, once the world will hear about us the shit will hit the fan an' it won't be pretty" he said as he walked around slowly, slightly bent, kicking the ground slightly for no particular reason.  
Tolensky walked up to the window and saw a man on a motorcycle heading up the long driveway. He finished his thought: "You can have those fancy walls an' bring every freakin' mutant inside, but you can't change a shit outside this stupid fence."  
"You have every reason to doubt I can" Xavier agreed. Todd looked back at him. "But let me show you something before you decide if you really want to say no to my offer."

xXx

"Woah" Todd said as he was turning around his own to look at the entire room. It was like entering a huuuge ball made of steel, with just one piece of floor leading you to the middle of it and nowhere else. "Wicked!"  
"Welcome to the chamber of Cerebro, Mr Tolensky" Xavier said.  
"Woah man, tell me you can play video games here!"  
Charles chuckled slightly. "No, I believe our Simulator would be a better device for that kind of entertainment."  
"Simulator?" he echoed. That sounds crazy fun.  
The man drove himself to the midsection of the round chamber where a control panel was avaible. "You're one of very few who got to see this place. It's heart of the device that helps me find gifted people like you and my students. I hope to show you something" as he said it, he put on a funky looking metal hat that made him look like an alien. Todd was just thinking of a comment to make about it, when he was startled by sudden blackout, or at least what he thought was a blackout.  
Everything went completely dark for a moment, but then it lit up with many many little lights, and after a moment Todd noticed that they create shapes of the lands. They were like inside of a shiny Earth, with Americas, Aurope, Asia and all of it marked with lights all around them.  
"These are all people on Earth according to newest data" the bald man said. "And here" he stopped for a moment, and most of lights went down, leaving only one twentyth of them, delicately marking the lands. "These are the people with confirmed gen X and other mutations."  
"There's... hella many of 'em" Todd said, turning around his own.  
"Not all of them are mutants the way you and I are" he said and images of people started floating through the air around them. They seemed some kind of monohromatic holograms displaying the supposed mutants. "A lot of them have abilities they won't even notice, minor ones. Some mutations and evolvements aren't caused by gen X, but by other natural changes in their DNA or by radiation. For now I am finding those whose powers affect their everyday life and who might want my help. I want to offer them housing, training and support. In return they are to help me achieve the dream you said is beyond our reach. But with a good team I believe we can change minds of many people who will grow to support us in our mission."  
Everything went dark again, then lit up and the hologram was gone from the steel walls. The man took off the funky hat and turned to Todd.  
"Our dream is to create a world safe for all those mutants and humans, so neither one would feel threatened or harressed. I would be honoured if you chose to stand by our side."  
Todd stared back at the man. He would be honoured to have him at his side? Now the man went over his head. Something is sticky about the entire situation, they're going to brainwash him or something. No way.  
"I assure you we're not going to do that" Xavier said.  
"Wait, what?! Get outta my head man!"  
"Excuse me, after using Cerebro's chamber I easily catch loud thoughts, and yours certainly were" the man said calmly.  
"Not cool!"  
"I'm really sorry. But I hope I got my point across."  
Todd frowned. "What point?"  
"That we're not alone in this search for peace" Xavier explained.  
"I saw there's many mutants, not many supporters, yo" Todd turned around. "You wanna play a hero, have fun, to me this quest for peace is bullshit. I'm outta here" he got to the elevator and stared at the numbers. "Which--"  
"Press number one."  
"NOW I'm outta here" Todd said as he pressed the number.  
The quiet when he was alone in the elevator made him realize just then how hard his heart is beating. He waited for a moment, annoyed with the sound of his own breathing, and finally the door slid open, and he made his way back the way he came. For a moment he lost himself, turning the wrong way perhaps, but then he found the right corridor with the main hall at the end.  
Before he reached it, a man walked in from the hall; he was short but bulky, a real ball of raw meat you could say. There was a growl in the man's throat. Todd felt uneasy, but it was nothing compared to when he heard a sound-- like a sword being drawn-- and then noticed blades extanding from the man's hand.   
"The fuck--" he stopped in his tracks, abandoning the idea of jumping past the man and leaving. Now he wanted to find a different way, one that doesn't include getting past him. But as he turned around he saw the bald man in a wheelchair at the other end of the corridor.   
"Who's this stinky bub?"  
"It's alright. Let him leave."  
Todd hesitantely looked back at the man to see the blades disappear into his hands without a trace. The man still glared at him but stepped aside, leaving him an open way to go.  
And the boy didn't need more encouraging. He hurried, hoping past the man, out of the mansion, and this time no laser gun was there to interupt him as he left the Institute's grounds.

xXx

"What happened at the high school?" the asked when they were already in Xavier's office. "I saw the article about an explosion three days ago."  
"Scott's powers got out of control, he said he was trying to protect some boy from bullies and his glasses came off as they jumped him. A string of unfortunate incidents, I suppose" Charles explained looking out his window.  
"Any chances somebody figures?" the man's deep, hoarse voice asked him from where he stood rested back against the desk.  
"They already closed the case, they found it most plausible that there was a leakage of propane bottles."  
For a moment the other man didn't say anything, then he pulled toothpick out of his mouth and said; "I can smell a few new kids."  
Charles nodded. "Three at once."  
"Ya weren't slacking off, Chuck. 'Ro's with them right now?"  
Charles nodded again. "First trainign."  
The man scoffed with bitter amusement. "Gotta see how that goes" he pulled away from the desk and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the Professor's voice behind him;  
"Logan."  
The man turned his head.   
"Welcome home" Xavier smiled.  
There was a reminescence of a smile on Wolverine's face as he responded with a single nod.

xXx

Fallen still struggled to control her breath as the three of them walked out of the Danger Room. She was sweaty, scratched, bruised and sore, but... satisfied. Not only was this session something she anticipated with a lot of stress that now was gone, but it also bumped her up with urge to do it again, to get a little better, try a little harder. She already felt it taught her a thing or two, and she wanted more.  
Make something of herself, get good enough to make up for the lack of powers in upcoming battles. She was glad that for the first time in her life, somebody actually approves of- and encourages her to fight.  
"Who takes the shower first?" Forge asked as he rubbed his aching chest.   
"Feel free to use the bathroom in the west wing and downstairs so you don't need to take turns" Ororo told them sealing the Danger Room's door.  
"Oh, great!" Fallen clapped looking up with graditute. She was dying for a long shower and in the current situation she didn't need to hurry nor wait for one. She was so happy about it that she got to the front and was first at the elevator's door. "Come on guys!"  
The boys joined her inside.  
"Ms Monroe?"  
"Yes, you go. I need to go to the control room and finish the session manually. We'll be meeting for dinner at 3:30."  
Once they were gone, the woman made her way to the control room, repeating the entire session in her head to pin point the new student's strengths and weaknesses. Her thoughts were only scattered when the door slid open and she saw who was waiting in the control room, resting back with arms crossed.  
"Logan!" she said surprised.  
"'Ro" he nodded with a smirk.  
"It's good to see you back" she smiled walking into the room and proceeding to shut down the system. "When did you come? Have you been watching the training?"  
"Just got here."

* * *

xXxXxXx

When Fallen arrived in Kurt's room her eyebrows went up. "I'm surprised to actually find you here and not still in the shower."  
"After Danger Room session I prefer a quick one" he smiled as he proceeded to unpack what CDs he brought that still laid on the bottom of his back, waiting to be put on a special rack that the boy had standing in front of himself.  
"I learn something new about you every day" she shook her head as she closed the door behind herself, deciding to ignore the rule of not doing that. He put away the last CD and got up. She arched her back massagin it. "Paaaiin..."  
"Hn" Kurt snickered. "I must admit, even I feel a little tired. I didn't have a training like this in a while. But it feels good to be back to it."  
She smiled at him a bit. "It feels good to start."  
They met halfway, stopping in a lose embrace.  
She asked; "How do you think I did?"  
"Not bad for a first timer" he responded in a little mocking manner.  
Fallen poked him between the ribs for that mannerism in his voice.  
"But seriously" he said in a normal tone. "You did alright, Fall."  
She smiled gratefully in response. Then her expression shifted; "Speaking of first timers. I realized that since we traveled back in time, I am technically a virgin again. That's a very random and odd thought to have but it popped in my mind and I thought you should know" she seemed amused. "Besides, that applays to you too."  
But then her wide smile shifted into something a lot softer and more tender. Kurt never saw her look that way on anyone else, and for a lingering moment he just continued to stand and look back into her eyes, basking in that emotion he found there. However what she said registered as well and jump-started more than one line of thought in his head.  
He felt his cheeks become warmer as he shifted his eyes to her lips. The corners of her lips twitched in a smirk.  
"Sounds like we need to work on that" he whispered with a shy smirk of his own and looked into her eyes for only a second before closing his own and gently claiming her lips. She didn't hesitate to respond, slipping her hand to the back of his neck and into his hair.   
But when the kiss became more intense and it was the time to lose herself in it, she became too aware of the unlocked door that anyone can dance through at any given moment. It was early afternoon, safety of their privacy was less than granted. It was a high risk.  
She pulled away from his lips, altough not without great remorse.  
"You know as well as I do about the boy-girl rules at the Institue" she sighed.  
"I don't care" he said with a gasp, instantly reclaiming her lips, pushing her back with his arms securely around her. Before she knew it he swiftly had her lying on the bed as he perched above her, his lips never leaving his.  
And she concluded he's right, this place is now a home. Sometimes it's best not to overanalyze.  
And as soon as she concluded that, her passiveness was gone. Her hands wandered, sneaking under his shirt, pulling him closer by the belt, enjoying how it shattered his focus enough to make him draw away from the kiss and settle for teasing her neck, which required less consistency. She loved how his breath shuddered.  
With a quick move she was now the one on top, sitting atop of him with just enough weight not to feel too heavy. He didn't seem in the mood to just let her take control of the situation, he sat up, pulling her closer in his lap, his lips over her's and instantly demanding access. One of his hands teased her naked back under the shirt, the other kept her close to him. He went from her lips down her chin and to the sweet spot on her neck. He pulled her shirt up and off before diving back to the same spot on the other side.  
She breathed out deeply, pleased with what he was doing. "You act completely different from the first time of our first time" she chuckled. "Which sounds confusin by the way."  
"I had a lot of practice" he responded, planting another kiss on her neck before pulling back to smile at her. "And a very patient girlfriend."  
"Said the virgin."  
"To a virgin."  
After a moment of critical frowns they both started laughing. Wagner rested his forehead on her collarbone trying to control the laugh.  
"Fall?" after a moment Kurt asked softly, his voice a little worried.  
"What is it?"  
"Are you on pills?" now his worried frown was clear.  
She smirked at his sudden concern before pulling back with a serious expression. "Why didn't you ask me that when we weren't heated up and would find it easier to stop than now?"  
Wagner exhaled with disappointment letting her go to fall back onto the bed. "Darn it" he muttered under his breath as he reached to open a drawer in his nightstand. As he was about to shift up to actually see what's inside, she slid her hand across his chest, arms and brought his hand back, putting it back onto her leg.  
She smirked, her face close to his. "I'm just messing with you, I am on pills" she whispered. "I took a sheet with me so I don't have to wait to get a prescribtion here."  
The boy's shoulders slumped as he exhaled with relief and brought his face up for a kiss as his hand pulled her closer by the waist. This time it was her to get under his shirt, removie it, her hands sliding across his naked chest and stomach. But it stained passion with concern, and Kurt could feel a change in the way she responded to his kiss.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked. "If you don't want to continue it's--"  
"I do" she smirked faintly. "You know I always do. I just couldn't help but notice..." she shifted her gaze down his chest. "You're so skinny again..."  
Kurt smirked sadly reaching his hand to brush back her hair as she shifted down and kissed her way down his chest. "Perks of time traveling to 1995."  
Fallen grimaced slightly before pressing her lips to his stomach again. "I didn't get to be so intimate with you back when you first appeared in this semi-starved state... You feel a bit fragile to the touch" whispering so she gently kissed her way up his rips again until she leveled face to face with him and place the last kiss on his lips.  
He still smiled at her faintly. "Give me a few weeks and I'll be good as new."  
After a moment of silence and a low exhale, she responded with a nod and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you" she whispered.  
"I love you too" he smiled softly.  
Her face shifted from his view, and he felt her lips on his neck. Instantly he shivered, she knew exactly how to drive him crazy without even moving away from his neck, and she certainly used that to leave those serious thoughts forgotten. Her hand circled his stomach a few times, teasing just above the pants line. His world continued to shrink until there seemed to be none outside of this bed.  
But when she reached for his belt, he stopped her.  
Swallowing to control his voice in any capacity, he uttered whatever sane senses were left in him at this point; "I will lock the door."  
"Those doors even have locks?" she asked confused all of sudden.  
"Y-yeah" he was out of breath more than at any point during the training ealier on. "But we're not supposed to use them unless it's about safety."  
She smirked. "Using it now sounds like a safety measure to me!"  
She shifted aside to give him some space, he quickly grabbed a key from his nightstand, teleported to the door, locked it and looked back. Fallen, perched on one elbows, gestured at him to come back with a daring smirk on her face. The boy almost jumped back onto the bed, arms and legs holding him up above her as he wanted to waste no time to get back to where they left off.

xXx

"So if everyone takes turns to cook the diner, when do we three start having our turns?" Forge asked trying to fully understand the resposibilities system now, that he was supposed to be a permament resident and not just a guests at the Institute.  
"After your first week here passes would seem reasonable" Ororo - who's turn it was today, placed a big pot of soup on the table.  
Professor Xavier smiled at her. "Yes, I agree."  
Logan grabbed a bowl and sat at the table. "You should wait for everyone."  
"Look, when a rule is reasonable, I respect it. When it's not, it's not" he said before proceeding to get a portion.  
The woman shook her head with a grimace before turning around to bring the second course beforehand.  
Sounds of conversation were audible on the hall and soon Jean and Scott appeared in the door. "Good, you're just in time. What about Kurt and Fallen?"  
"We're here, just a step behind" the brunette said walking in with Wagner close by. "It smells delicious in-- Oh" she stopped seeing the new man at the table. Or was he new? She knew exactly who he is. "Hello" she said, uncertain of what she should say or do.  
The man was looking at her for a moment without a word before turning his gaze to Kurt. When he finally responded, it wasn't what she ever expected to be first words said to her by the famous Wolverine; "You two reek of each other."  
Kurt seemed startled as he peeked at her with an expression that said, we're in troule, how do we deal this. She quickly decided to play it off cool and grimaced; "It's nice to meet you too. Is telling strangers they smell your way to say hello, sir?"  
She expected it to put her in trouble, because you don't talk back to Logan, but it just gained a few amused smiles and surprisingly, either nobody realized what the man meant, or they simply decided to act like they didn't.

* * *

 

xXxXxXx

+Following day, 13.09.95 Wed+

"If you managed to get inside, why the hell did you leave?!" Mystique asked, her voice rising with anger.  
"I-I got angry, so what?" Todd said, his eyes following the mad woman. "This dude wanted to wash my brain!"  
"You could use some washing but to have your BRAIN washed you'd need to OWN one first" she snapped back at him through clenched teeth. "Did you at least get to know anything valuable?"  
"There's a man. Short, strong, I think he has some kinda claws or some shit."  
Mystique, or as you prefer, Ms. Darkholme, groaned. "I know that already. Anything ELSE?"  
Cerebro chamber, some simulator, they own these things and he knew they were in undergrounds, this IS valuable.  
"I asked you a question, you moron" Mystique groaned as she hit her hand against her desk. He looked into her eyes - cold and damanding. She acted like a bitch to him all the time, she made him scared for his life. The bald guy was at least polite and nice.  
He looked away, clenching his hands in fists. "No. Nothing else."  
The woman groaned and walked to the door, opened them abruptly and pointed outside. "OUT, NOW!"  
And he gladly jumped off the seat, making the chair fall, and left her office, his face twisting at the sound of door being shot loudly behind him.

xXx

Mystique groaned with anger and frustration, changing back to her own natural self and pounding her fist against the wall. "You can't count on anyone here!" she muterred, putting the fallen chair back in its place.  
This is when metal objects on her desk started to move across its surface and fell to the floor. She stood straight looking at them with heart suddenly in her throat.  
"Don't be so harsh on him, Mystique" a voice said behind her and she turned around rapidly, dropping the chair back onto the floor. "We don't want to lose people now, do we?" he said, and she backed off against her desk when He came closer.  
"O-of course..." she said, trying to remain calm. "I'll be more careful" she said, with corner of her eye looking at all the sharp metal objects being lifted up from the floor and placed back on the desk by the sheer power of magnetism.  
"I hope you will" he said, flying a couple sharp elements just in front of her face. She stepped away covering her face with her arms. "And remember" said the voice, steel cold as always when He came to see her. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

 

+18.09.1995, Mon+  
It's been ten days now since they returned to Earth #11052, eight since paperwork was set in motion to get all their documents and five since Professor Xavier informed them they would start school on Monday. Now Fallen and Kurt were buckling up in the back of Scott's car as the boy adjusted his mirror.   
"Excited for the first day?" Jean asked looking back at them to the passanger's seat.   
"Yeah, because high school is soooo dope."  
Grey chuckled at Fallen's sarcastic response. "Our school is actually quite nice, in comparison. Teachers are alright and students are usually quite open minded."  
Fallen just thought to herself that she wonders whether Jean would say the same when the entire school turns at them once mutants are out. But she stopped herself from saying that and clearly, Grey didn't pick it up telepatically.  
They drove for a few minutes before eventually pulling up on a parking lot in front of a big building. "Welcome to where you will be stuck for the next four years of your life" Summers introduced.   
As they entered the building, Fallen ran her eyes over the bustling students and corridors with lockers. She grimaced slightly - before coming here she was convinced that she's done with school for good.   
They split with Jean and Scott and she followed Kurt upstairs, to where the Principal's office was; the secretary - her tag name said 'Louise', - told them to go in.  
Wagner looked back at Fallen meaningully before knocking on the door and opening it. As they entered, the girl saw a strictly looking middle aged woman sitting behind her desk, dressed in rigid grey suit and with her short, dark brown hair nearly styled. She knew exactly who the woman is, and the cold stare she had behind the glasses made her shiver.  
"Good morning, Ms. Darkholme" Kurt said closing the office's door behind them. Fallen could tell he's uncomfortable. "It's our first day, we were told to come by your office to get locker combinations and schedule."  
The woman's eyes narrowed as she watched him for a moment before gesturing to two chairs in front of her desk. As they sat down, she asked; "Do you have your forms?"  
"Professor Xavier sumbited all necessary files on Friday."  
She looked over her desk and pulled up what they assumed to be said documents. She stacked them and made sure they're neatly lined. "As far as I recall you were suposed to be assigned to my homeroom class at Freshmen Year" her eyes were on them, lacking sympathy. If Fallen was to seek emotions in her it would be, if anything, boredom. "Let me warn you beforehand that I will not tolerate slacking off in any way, shape or form."  
That sounded serious, so much that the two teens tensed a little.   
The woman fixed glasses on her nose. "Alright, Ms... Harris" she read from one of the papers and switched to the next one. "And Mr.--!"  
She froze still like a statue, staring at the paper. Fallen's eyes turned to Kurt, the boy shifted slowly, a frown ever slightly appearing on his face. "Wagner" he said in a lowered voice. And they both knew she realized something they were aware of from the second they entered her office.  
After another second the woman budged and put down the papers, she removed her glasses and rubbed bridge of her nose. "Yes, of course. Wagner" she said as she breathed out.  
She got up all of sudden and ventured to the other end of the room in search of something. When she returned, she dropped a folder on the desk and copied something onto sticky noties that she then handed them. Those were locker numbers and combinations.  
She didn't look at them even once anymore.  
"Excuse me now, I have a lot of work to do. Grab your temporary schedule from secretary in front of my office, and by the end of the week I'll have personalized schedules for both of you. You'll be informed. Now you can go off to your first class, ask other students in case you can't find the classroom."  
Dismissed like this, the two nodded and left the office.  
"Can we have the temporary schedule?" Wagner asked the secretary.  
The woman nearly immediately handed them two sets of printed paper.  
Kurt grabbed Fallen's hand, pulling her towards their first class. Both sighed deeply the moment they walked away.   
As they entered the crowd of students, Wagner muttered low enough for only Fallen to hear; "So, you just met your other mother in law."

* * *

 

xXxXxXx

+21.09.1995, Wed+  
Todd Tolensky was walking though the corridor, passing all the happy students who didn't know quite how happy they are.  
They were chatting in groups, pairs, sometimes walking alone, just going places. Back at home they had people waiting for them, probably a family, most of them happy and cheesy.  
And he?  
His name was Todd, but most of his 'friends' called him Toad - the frog boy. He could see why of course, his complexion or even his face features - yeah, he knew why and didn't care. He told them off saying it's some kind of illness if they really tried to pry, but usually they just called him names and didn't care.  
In fact, neither have Todd. He's been used to people throwing shit at him - sticks and stones, is it how they say it? He wouldn't bet, doesn't talk much to people and reads even less.  
But sticks and stones, they never break him. After all the shit he got from his birthmum's scumback of a man? These names he heard in the school hallways were worth a laugh. Loud and allhearted laugh. And Todd frequently laughed as he was dodging another insult.  
The laughter only died when he was back home alone and there were no more words worth a laugh. Just him.  
He didn't quite shower as often as he probably should, but so what? They don't care about him anyway, so why would he care about their opinion of him and if they like his smell? Yes, he used to dig for food wherever he could, the habit stayed and it's half of the reason why he smells so bad, but he wouldn't just tell them because he doesn't care to put up with more crap they would throw at him if they found out.  
His life is his life. Nobody has to know. And at least he's got his freedom and he doesn't have to listen to any stupid parents or doesn't have a curfew. He can go wherever he wants and do whatever he wants. He's free.  
There's the blue chick, Mystique, yeah, but she doesn't care as long as at the end of the day he will swear to be at her side.  
"Sidin' with someone for once feels good, yo" he told himself once. Almost like family, right?  
Sometimes he wished it was right and he had anyone to call a family.  
Nah, stupid talking. Family is for the weak.

>   
>    
> _"Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking_  
>  _They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling_  
>  _They're all around me, circling like vultures_  
>  _Save me if I become my demons."_

  
  
As he passed other students he did notice them giving him looks, but a major part of him just blew it off to the point he didn't feel like he noticed them at all.  
He passed to his locker and opened it. He didn't carry his books to most of the classes for the same simple reason that ran his life - he didn't care. But sometimes he'd bring some and doodle all over them adding funny hats and moustaches to the women on pictures. It's not like he completely didn't pay attention to school, but he thought it's not as big of a concern as some make it seem. Not like he has a future anyway.  
As he was digging through his messy locker he noticed the girl looking at him - just a couple lockers away to his right. Yeah, people stared frequently, for different reasons, so not like it was anything new. However this one had something different in her look, almost like she was recognizing him.  
But he didn't recognize her - the girl had brown hair, was wearing a black and white t-shirt and black leggins, he also noticed a lot of rings on her fingers, but she still didn't look familiar. Maybe he passed her on the corridor once or twice but he wasn't very observant.  
When he looked at her and made a short eye contact she turned her eyes to her locker and continued to re-assemble her books. People frequently did that to him, pretending as if they never stared, and he didn't care. But the thing in her expression made him curious.  
"Yo" he called to her. She looked to him as if questioning if he's talking to her. "Got sumthin' on mah face?" he asked, slightly frowning.  
She exhaled low and picked up another book. "You're Todd?"  
'Todd' though being his name was used far less frequent than 'Toad', and even though she had a foreigner accent he could tell she used his actual name.  
"Ye. How'd'ya know? Imma famous or sumthin'?"  
The girl appearently had all she needed, she closed her locker. "I just heard about you, that's all."  
She turned to leave. Now Todd was almost sure she must be new, nearly everyone here knew better than talk to him, even so briefly. It could get you a lot of nasty teasing from the jerks who think that if they play sports they own the place.  
"Yo" he called before she was too far gone.  
The girl turned only halfway.  
"Ya're new?"  
"Yeah. My third day" she said, then exhaled and headed her way. She just turned for another second to say, in a matter of fact tone: "...I'm Fallen, by the way."  
And she was gone up the stairs. So much for a conversation. Still more than usually. There was no warmth or sympathy but still a conversation. And probably the last one, the girl would soon figure with whom at this school you better not talk if you don't want bullies up your back.  
Not like he cares.  
Life teaches you to care about nothing, ya know. Don't care about people around you, don't even care about yourself. Just survive because that's the way you go on. People had shared the moments they thought were fun, and he found it only fun as an opportunity for him to survive.  
Like that football match that took place recently. The entire school was there, and more - fans of the other team (from Detroit, the commentator guy wouldn't let him forget) and families of both teams were here. However majority of the audience was here for Bayville Hawks.  
Todd had to give it to this school - their football field had awesome tribunes. Just perfect to sneak under them and get some cash. As for the home team was leading most of the audience was very excited and focused on the field, no one even noticed him checking out their purses, bags and pockets from underneath the tribunes.  
You call it stealing, he called it survivor. And since he was neither the strongest or the fittest, he had to be at least sneaky.  
It's not like stealing was right, but the sneakiest is the winner.  
You do whatever it takes to survive, right?

>   
>   
> _"I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
>  _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
>  _When I become my worst enemy, the enemy_  
>  _Save me if I become my demons"_  
>  \- MY DEMONS by Starset

The same day he noticed that the girl was actually one of 'them', he saw her talk to the Four Eyes Summers. There was a redhead with them, the famous Ms Perfect Jean Grey, and some german dude who seemed to be going out with that 'Fallen' chick.   
Todd knew they must all have something up their sleeves, a thing that makes them fuck ups just like him. He remembered the infamous explosion during that football game from a week and a half ago. And unlike everyone else, except for Summers and Grey - he knew exactly what happened. He remembered that day clearly, and for a reason it was on his mind ever since he talked to the bald rich guy from that Institute.

+Flashback+  
Todd just picked up another wallet, straight from the pocket of one dude, and wasn't it a good one? He got 15 bucks, quite enough to make him grin with satisfaction. He climbed up back of the seats to get that fat wallet from back pocket of someone, and this one looked like an amazing deal.  
His satisfaction was killed the moment he felt someone grab his clothes and pull him back, forcing him to let go of the contruction and fall butt into mudd. A ten point worth SPLASH with money falling all around him, nearly a scene from his dreams. But it turned into well known nightmare the moment he opened his eyes to see the three joks above him. From the ground the three football players in full 'armor' seemed huuuge. Like huger than usually.  
He couldn't see their faces very well, but even without seeing or being observant all in all he knew who they must be: Duncan and his two sidekicks, Mal and Keith. They had to notice him sneak under the tribunes. Damn you, he cursed himself, will I even learn to check for audiance?  
"I'll be damned, isn't this Toadie Tolensky picking up some pennies?"  
Yep. It's him.  
"Hehe, hi Duncan. It's not what it looks like" Todd said withdrawing. Of course it was what it looked like and of course Duncan wouldn't care to hear out his excuses, but he wanted to buy himself some time to make the great escape.  
Appearently it was out of the question, because Duncan grabed his collar, pulled him up from the ground and against the back of the tribunes. "Shut up toad!"  
Todd groaned as the dude pushed him against the contruction hard enough to make pain spread through his ribcage.  
"Let's beat some respect into him" Mal said pounding his fist against an open hand. "What do you think, Dunc?"  
"You better not, 'Dunc'" another voice said and made them all look at the figure hardly visible in the shadows of the tribunes. "Take it easy. The wallets are still here. We can make him give back the money and no harsh feelings."  
It was some tall guy in sunglasses, now Todd could see as the dude stepped out of the deepest shadows.  
"Yes yes" Todd noded his head vigorously. Losing what cash he managed to steal sounded much better than having crap beated out of him AND losing the cash anyway. So much better. He pulled out some cash he stacked in his pocket and showed it to Duncan who still held him up. "See? Got the bucks."  
Matthews looked at the cash but didn't seem interested. He turned to the sunglasses guy. "And what do you care about this trashbag, Summers?"  
"Not much" the male said calmly. You don't have to care, just stop them - Todd's mind said feverly. "But I don't like a three on one fight. Maybe we can deal with it calmly."  
Okay, this dude's calm voice actualy made Todd shiver. That's freaky voice to use at a moment like this, yo.  
"First me and my guys will beat crap out of the garbagelover. Take your stupid goggles and get the hell out of here!"  
And as Duncan said it he threw Todd against ground hard, as if that was supposed to confirm he's being serious. Tolensky first off wanted to get up but if he ever learned something in life it's: lay where they throw you or they will put you back into the place twice as hard.  
A foot hit the mud in front of him splashing his face with it. Todd opened his eyes to see the same foot rising above him, and he knew that any milisecond now he can have the spiky bottom of it printed on his body.  
Then suddenly the Summers guy pushed Duncan away, grabbing him in arm lock and ordering him to stop. Then managed to turn and push Duncan against the other two, knocking all three of them down. Damn, the dude is strong.  
'No time to think, yo! Gotta get outta here' Todd thought as he hopped away. He could still hear them call after him and follow him, but he knew he was faster. He wasn't stronger and probably not much smarter, but he was definately faster. Losers can't catch up with him.  
As Keith and Mal went after Todd they dropped Duncan before he fully got up and Matthews fell flat face into the mud. He slowly lifted up on his hands - THAT'S. IT. Nobody's going to mess with him. He can beat crap out of anyone he wants. But fighting against him and humiliating him? That's IT.  
"You dug your own grave, Summers" he groaned.  
Todd could still hear the sound of explosion when the Four Eyes' glases were removed in the fight and what looked like lasers shot from his face, quickly raching big bottles of some explosive substance standing by the gear shed.

xXx

+Now+  
Trying to make sense out of what happened during the game as well as of why did the 'Professor Xavier' want to stand-- haha, get it, STAND-- behind such ridiculous ideologies, Todd was sitting on top of one of pilars separating parts of the fence that surrounded this mansion for those naive dorks who also believed in peace on Earth. How could they, have they not experienced life? It's about survival of the fittest, this whole karma thing is bullshit and ideas like peace are even worse bullshit.  
Three of them were in front of the building, messing around. The german dude with his metal chick he met, Fallen, and some guy who looked older than them. For a while it looked like they were training fight, the german and his girl, but by now it got as dorky and ridiculous as it could. What the heck, they were trying to tickle each other to death or someting? Geeks.  
"Forge, he's cheating!" the metal one called out to the older guy who just sat and relaxed like this life was easy. "He's tickled me with tail! It's cheating!"  
"Didn't you get used to it?" the Forge one said. "Kurt always uses breaks in rules."  
The german guy grinned as he made the girl laugh with tickling.  
These x-geeks. So geeky and dorky and all rainbows you wanna throw up. Playing around carefree like it wasn't so ridiculous.  
But they had one another and that... that made them the winners here.  
Maybe, just maybe, the x-geeks aren't all that bad.  
Just maybe.

* * *

 **Next time on X-Men: Revolution...**  
Back then I thought we made it; I thought that the most complicated part is already behind us and it's a pleasure walk from here on. Well, at least until the Mutant War's begining. But it was supposed to be calm, at least for a little while. That's what I thought. Was I in the wrong... It turns out not everything in regard of our travel to the universe of X-Men: Evolution went so well, and a big issue related to it was to emerge around the time a young girl from Illinois discovers her phasing abilities. You and I both know whom she is, but it seems only one of us will be there for the arrival of Kitty Pryde...  
 **Look forward to episode 2: "The X Impulse"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just small change such as Kurt and Storm not being at the Institute when Todd came there made me realize it could change Todd's approach to the X-Men overall. I don't say I will make him just side with them, but I think he would be less against them in the future chapters than he was in Evo, because now there was no fight to awake his anger and he got to talk to the Professor. I'm surprised, but as I was writing this there were actually parts where I resonated with Todd's approach and could get behind it. What do you all think?


	6. 2.0 The X Impulse - 1/3

**Previously on X-Men: Revolution...**  
The three of our heroes get to settle down at the Institute - buying what they need, receiving uniforms, having first trainings and as for Fallen and Kurt - entering High School. Meanwhile Todd pays a visit at the Institute to spy for Mystique, disguised as the Principal Darkholme at Bayville High, and Wolverine arrives at the Institute, returning after he read in newspapers about recent explosion during football game, that as he concluded - Scott was involved in. However, in general, everything was calm so far. It is only about to get worse now.

**NOW ON X-MEN: REVOLUTION...**

* * *

 

For a lingering moment, she felt like she's falling. You know - the sudden feeling that you're slipping off of your bed and off the edge of the Earth and you suddenly jump out of your skin, grabbing your sheets in fear only to realize you weren't falling at all? That's what she felt. Except she didn't shake awake, she continued to descent into a void pictured in her mind, and the fear that usually hits quickly came to her slowly, but sent her to the same edge of panic and still - she couldn't move.  
She imagined her heart racing, thundering in her chest as the panic continued to rise, and the feeling of falling continued to accelerate. But in fact she couldn't feel her heart, nor any part of herself. She stopped being aware of any part of her body, she felt like it's only her formless awareness storming into oblivion.  
It continued for far longer than she wished, but eventually, with a strong tug - she was back in her Institute bed, drawing a harsh breath.  
She woke up not drenched in sweat, but ice cold. It felt like she was exposed to cold wind whiping her throughout the night, but the balcony door was closed, and she started getting warmer moments after awakening, as of having just entered the warm room.  
Confused and concerned, she rubbed her face and switched the night light on. She felt rigid when she got up, it was difficult to move around. She walked over to the mirror and saw her face looking unnaturally pale, grey even.  
"Something is wrong" she whispered to her reflection. "Something is fucking wrong."

 

**Episode 2: THE X IMPULSE**  
**Installment 1 of 2**

  
+21.09.1995, Thu+  
When Fallen woke up again in the morning and looked into the mirror, her face was no longer so pale and unhealthy looking. In fact she looked and felt completely fine.  
It was almost difficult for her to believe that what she felt last night and how it left her cold and paper-white and rigid was anything more than a dream. And maybe she would blow it off thinking it was, had it been the first time it happened.  
The first time she had this feeling of prolonged falling was at the night before her first day at Bayville High, two days ago. It was terrible, but she figures it's probably just because she was more stressed about everything than she admitted to herself, and her body had difficulty properly falling asleep and awakening.  
But it happened the following night too.  
And then the following day she felt it during the day, being awake. She was glad nobody saw her as her knees gave in under her.  
And now again, this time it lasted longer than before. It was about time she stopped blaming it on stress and try to figure out what's really going on with her.  
"It's like I'm losing touch with reality when it happens, but I'm still aware and there's this sense of... I don't know, panic" she told Forge as they were sitting in the living room that afternoon.  
"It's definately odd" the boy agreed with a little frown. "Did you tell Kurt?"  
"No" she shifted a bit against corner of the couch. "I don't want him to worry... Besides, I don't even know what it is."  
After a moment of silence, her eyes shifted suddenly to Forge as he spoke up again; "...I might have my suspection."  
Not liking the tone of his voice one bit, the girl asked; "What?"  
A grimace passed over his face. "Maybe something is not going completely right with anchoring you..." seeing Fallen's confused look he broke his line of thought an explained; "After we appeared in this dimension it was supposed to trigger a process of anchoring you here so you can function like a natural habitant, it should sort of, happen by 'default'... So I wasn't monitoring it. Now that I think of it, maybe it was a mistake."  
"What does it even mean?" she sat up straight, her arms wrapped around herself.  
"The amount of positively and negatively charged particles that made up your current body might ever so slightly disrupt stability of this universe. You know, it's like with you-there's more input than it needs to produce output, the amount of positive and negative energy is uneven so it doesn't cancel out... To sustain balance, our dimension could be trying to reject you."  
She was trying to wrap her head around what Forge just said, but it was difficult for something like that to register. For a moment she just stared into vast space on the edge of the coffee table, her mouth parted and quivering in search for any words at all.  
"Are you sure?" she whispered.  
"I'm not" Forge dropped his feet of the couch. "But the more I think about it the more I think it's a big possibility. I should have warned you before but there was so much more that was more likely to go wrong" he put hand on her shoulder. "There were too many risks coming with what we've done. You knew it was a deal with no guaranees."  
"What now?" she just asked in a low voice as she lifted her eyes to him. "Can something be done about it now?"  
"I'll look into it and let you know if I can find anything, alright?"  
"Here you are, guys" Kurt showed up in the doorway with a smile that died when the turned aroudn to look at him. "What's with the long faces?"  
Fallen inhaled and swallowed to clear her throat. She forced herself out of her head. "No, it's nothing, just some deep thoughts" she smiled. "Did you fetch your homework?"  
"Ja" Wagner waved a notebook in his hand and approached to plomp down on the couch beside her. She pulled up her own notbeook too. "Let's finish this as quickly as possible and hit some fast food place, what do you two think?"  
"Sounds like a plan" Fallen agreed.  
Forge looked a little too serious still. "You alright, man?" Kurt asked.  
Fallen gave the older boy a meaningful glance, urging him to keep the conversation they just had between them. Silvercloud wasn't good at getting hints but this one registered easily. He couldn't sound natural to save his life though, as he stretched and got up. "Yeah, you can grab me when you finish your homework. I need to take care of something so I'll be waiting in my room."  
Two pair watched him leave. Then Fallen turned around as Kurt gently poked her with tip of his pencil not to get up from his slumped position against the armrest. "He's a bad actor, there seems to be something wrong. What is it?"  
Fallen grimaced and shook her head a bit. "Just leave it be for now. Let's focus on the assignment."

+That night, different part of the U.S.+  
Kitty was flying.  
Floated above the skyscrapers. The town shimmering with hundereds of thousands of lights spread underneath her everywhere over to the horizon. She flied above it all like a bird, weightless and free like never before.  
But the moment was over too fast; she felt the lightness disapear as gravitation weighted her down, and soon she was falling. In split of a second overwhelming feeling of freedom was replaced with panic as she was crashing down.  
Head down she was falling towards the street below, screaming at top of her lungs. She reached out, trying to stop, but windows of the skyscrapers were passing by her faster and faster, the noise of the street below was becoming louder and louder, coming closer.  
With dread she understood she won't make it.  
This is when the view of a street coming closer changed into view of ceiling moving further and suddenly she hit the ground painfully.  
Her heart was still pounding like crazy, and she still felt like the moment she'd hit the ground and die is yet to come. Only after a couple seconds she realized it was a dream, but one relief was followed by another reason to panic - she wasn't in her bedroom.  
She lifted up on her elbows feeling the pain of hitting ground spread throughout her back. She looked around with panic clenching her throat, and it only made her feel slightly safer when she realized she's in her house's basement. The darkness was torn by lightenings every couple seconds and then she could see the boxes, old furniture and everything else her family stored in here.  
She sat up, scared and confused, unable to control her sobbs.  
Then door opened and Kitty almost screamed with fear. Warm light from upstairs filled the basement as her scared parents ran down the stairs. Seeing them the girl felt her throat tighten as the sight held a promise of safety.  
She got up onto her knees, trying to stop herself from wailing. Her mother was beside her immediately, letting her daughter cling to her like when she was a child.  
"What happened?" her worried father asked, turning on the only lightbub hanging under the ceiling before he joined them on the floor. "You were sleepwalking?"  
"No... I was falling, dad" Kitty pulled back a little, but her hands still had a tight grip on her mother's nightgown. "I-I fell through the ceiling" she tried to keep her voice stable. Her parents looked at her with worried expressions. She clung back to her mother, allowing herself to cry.  
"Shhh, easy, my little" mother tried to keep her calm. The petite girl was shuddering in her arms. Cameron watched them both with worry.  
He looked around, trying to figure out what could have happened. He wanted to spot danger if there was any, just in case Kitty would be sleepwalking again.  
"It was just a nightmare" his wife tried to convince their only daughter.  
Cameron's eyes suddenly stopped at the ceiling.  
He got up, shocked. "You know... I don't think it was just a dream..."  
His wife and daughter both followed his gaze and their eyes went wide at the sight under the ceiling; Material of Kitty's bedsheet and a pillow were hanging there as if merged with the cement. Great fear appeared on both their faces as they looked at bedsheets illuminated with lights of the lightening.  
Kitty gave out a short cry. "What am I...?" she asked with fear. Her father knelt beside her, pulling daughter close to his chest. "What's happening to me?" she girl's voice was full of the same shock and fear that her parents felt in their hearts.

+Same time, Xavier's Institute+  
Alarm rapidly woke up the Professor, rescuing him from his own bad dreams. He sat up, trying to forget the images that haunted him in his sleep. Now that he knew about the future, about all of this... life seemed a tad harder.  
He put on his dark red night robe, tied the belt of it and used the handles on his bed to hoist himself into the wheelchair. He made his way out of the bedroom and through his office to the fast acess room with computer connected to the main section of Cerebro a dozen feet below the mansion. Computer-generated female voice started reading out loud informations about the new found mutant;  
{{Mutant activity detected. Location: Deerfield, Illinois. First case in the area. Extrapolation: done. Identity confirmed. Name: Katherine Anne Pryde. Age: 15. Active gene X confirmed. Abilities: Unknown.}}  
The screen displayed coded brain activity scans and other information, meanwhile a 3D print was beginning to be created on the left side of the screen.  
"Professor?" Scott's voice was at the door of his office, and the boy enetered, followed close by by the rest of the students. "Is it someone new?"  
Charles welcomed them quickly, not failing to notice a wamr smirk on Kurt's face as he saw the picture of a petite brunette on the big screen behind him.  
"Do you want us to take care of it, Professor?" Scott asked, his voice maybe a little too motivated and posture a little too eager to take the responsibility upon his shoulders.  
"Easy, Scott" Xavier gently put hand in the air to cool his enthusiasm. "We will take care of it soon enough. But there's no need to send the entire team, especially since you all have school in the morning. Jean, you're doing very well at school, is it alright if I ask you to be the one to assist me?"  
"Just me?"  
"Yes. This case seems fairly simple. I think a girl her age will be more likely to listen out her peer, rather than an old man in a wheelchair" the man smiled slightly.  
"I have a test in the morning... but I'm sure the teacher will not mind allowing me to take it on a different day" Grey sighed, uttering a smile.  
Xavier nodded slightly and turned to everyone. "Jean, I'll meet you in the hangar at 7 in the morning. Now you should all go back to your rooms and catch more sleep."  
The students said their 'goodnights' and left his office, silence returned only disrupted by low buzzing of the computer. Charles sent the new-found girl's address into printing and ran another scan of the area. He wasn't very surprised when another pop-up showed on the screen of a second mutant that could have been picked up before if he met the requirements of the system for the area.  
{{Mutant activity detected. Location: Deerfield, Illinois. Second case in the area. Extrapolation: done. Identity confirmed. Name: Lance Alvers. Age: 17. Active gene X confirmed. Abilities: Unknown.}}  
Charles watched the 3D picture of this boy spin on the screen before proceeding to download avaible information on him.

xXx

"Fallen" Forge asked low before the girl entered her room. "Can I talk to you in private?"  
She looked back at the empty corridor before joining Silvercloud at the entryway to his room. "What is it, you learned something new?" she asked as he closed the door behind her and switched the lights on.  
"You could say that" he exhaled approaching his desk.  
"I don't like how it sounds."  
He glanced back at her briefly, the grimace of his face confirming that there's nothing to like. "I was right, the anchoring should be done by now but it's still going on. There's a push-back back from this dimension so the process can't be finished unless one side gives in or another factor comes into play."  
"And what does that mean for me?" wrapping arms around herself the girl sat down in one of the chairs.  
"...You may or may not make it."  
Breath caught in her lungs for a moment, she slowly released it closing her eyes. That's what she expected to hear, but she kept rejecting this thought until now. "What are my chances?"  
"I don't know... About fifty-fifty" Forge responded softly.  
"Is there... Is there anything that can be done to maximize my chances of making it?"  
"There would be... if I knew this would happen weeks ago, maybe I could create a-- a container or something that would stabilize your particles until it's over... But now I'm afraid it's completely up to random chance."  
"Great" she hissed getting up abrupty. She walked over to the window and looked out at the dark grounds of the Institute. "How long before... you know, it's concluded?"  
"There's no telling" he shook his head with a grimace. In a lowered voice he added; "But I wouldn't set my hopes for more than a week."  
"You say it like it's already confirmed I'm not going to make it."  
"It's not, of course it's not" Forge put hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "But it's a 50% chance after all."  
After a moment of silence he added low;  
"...I think you should tell Kurt."

xXx

Fallen was back in her room, sitting in complete silence on the edge of her bed; her eyes were stinging but she refused to break. There was still a chance for her, she can't act like she already lost it.  
As if to prove her wrong, a sharp tug had her sprawled across the bed, unable to control contractions of her muscles, feeling of falling head first to her death filled her with panic, and this time it didn't come slowly, but hit her like a slap across her face. Then it left, and she regained control over her body, felt herslf lying on the bedsheet, safe, at least for the moment being.  
Catching unever breaths she sat back up and tried to at least keep her emotions in check. She needs to stay composed even when something like this is but a remindement that if she's meant to lose it, she will. She wanted to fight for herself, she really did. But this very universe is trying to get rid of her. How can you even stand up to that?  
It was the worst thing, that at this point there is nothing that she could do to give herself a better chance at staying here. For all she knew, she could be 'removed' from existence at any given time, and this seizure moments ago was all the proof she needed.

* * *

xXxXxXx

+22.09.1995, Fri+  
All Kitty ever wanted was to fit in. To have a normal family, normal friends, lead a normal life - that's how she always felt. She tried to achieve it - she studied hard, had got grades, listened to her parents, avoided bad company. Basically she didn't have to try that hard to get a normal life, until now not much was in her way.  
Her family moved from Europe after WW II and stayed in US where jews were more welcomed. She grew up here, in Deerfield, Illinois. Her parents, Cameron and Theresa, were ordinary, friendly suburban people. As parents they were a little overprotective, but she loved them wholeheartedly and she knew that they love her as much. She attented High School Of Theathre Arts, and she had a good rep among most of her teachers, and as every good student she had some enemies among other students. Given all of this her life was pretty ordinary.  
Until tonight. Tonight something happened, something that crossed out word 'normal' with a thick line and made her fear her own self. It's an awful feeling to fear your own body.  
But this, this is too much.  
True, the events left her shaken, but when the first shock passed, first fear left, and day broke despite Kitty felt like she's not going to see the sun ever again - she calmed. But her parents on the other hand, that's a different story. It was too much.  
At first they seemed as scared and confused as she was - her mother tried to act like everything was fine, her father was something between overprotective and angry. His little girl was crying and whatever makes her cry is bad and he should get rid of it - but how? What happened? Kitty felt like crying just because she didn't know what happened, and it made her father even more anxious to get rid of the problem.  
They were in the living room, lights were on since the dawn was hardly breaking. Kitty was with her mother on the sofa, her father circled around the coffee table in front of them. The fiveteen year old cuddled in her mother's arm and wiped away her last tears. She wanted to talk about it, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what happened. She tried to tell them what she dreamed of, of flying and falling, but her father interupped her like the dream didn't matter at all.  
Mother tried to calm her with words that didn't fit the situation. Kitty wasn't as a small child anymore, she wouldn't let herself believe that everything that happened didn't happen. She knew. She saw the ceiling as she fell through it, she had scratches on her elbows from hitting the floor in her basement, she still felt the pain. And the bedsheets hanging down from the ceiling - this image will haunt her for a long time.  
After a dozen minutes of sitting there, Kitty's parents sent her to her room. As it turned out Kitty's bedsheets were gone from her bed, but pieces of them were merged into the mattress and floor. When they saw it, Kitty's parents exclaimed to God, but they weren't ready to talk about it. Theresa quickly found new bedsheets and made her daughter's bed again. Both of them made sure their daughter is back in bed and quietly left her alone.  
Of course Kitty couldn't fall asleep. All the time she was afraid it will happen again. She was afraid to have that dream again and to end up in the basement again, or worse - further down, in the ground. Every thunder outside her window made her curl up, sometimes she even yelped.  
But the storm went away and the morning broke completely, sun made everything seem safer, and Kitty was still up, in her bed, but no longer fearing for her life. As time passed she calmed down, time made the events from the night seem like some unrealistic nightmare. Pryde knew very well it all really happened, the fresh bedsheets were a proof, but the fear of it happening again was gone. Instead she felt bad for staying in bed and thinking about it.  
Despite everything Kitty was a very lively person. She liked it when something nice was going on, and this is why she liked going to parties and participating in various events. Now, according to her parents' instructions, she was supposed to spend this day home. She didn't like this idea, not at all, but she knew she can't beg enough to get a permission from her father to go to school. He said no, and he wouldn't change his mind.  
With all respect and love she had for her parents, sometimes she was ready to stand up to them if she felt that she really depends on something. Right now staying home would be like admiting something is wrong with her. She didn't want it, she wanted to be normal. Living in the normal rythm could be the easiest way for her to forget the night events.  
She got up from the bed and followed her daily routine. It was the time she would usually be already downstairs, eating breakfast, but she knew if she skipped breakfast she can make it to school in time. Her stomach was twisted and her head was aching, so she didn't even feel like eating. Besides, if she wanted to get food she'd stumble across her parents in the kitchen and she'd be forced to stay home.  
Speaking of a headache... in some odd way this headache was different from others, it wasn't exactly painful. She was getting this headache for two years, a little bit, growing slowly, and now she felt like it was sinking into her entire body. Like it cumulated for these two years so this night could happen. It was a funky, but creepy feeling.  
She got dressed in clothes she prepared yesterday evening. She did it frequently to save time in the morning, otherwise she'd spent 20 minutes trying on various outfits. After getting dressed she spent a dozen minutes in the bathroom, and then only had to grab her tiny backpack. Shoving it on one shoulder Kitty quietly went down the stairs.  
She made sure her parents weren't in the living room. As quietly as she could she got to the front door and opened them, already satisfied, when her mother's voice made her stop;  
"Honey, you were supposed to stay home today, weren't you?" the woman said, her voice friendly and loving.  
Kitty rolled her eyes iritated and disappointed. She turned around to face her mother. "Yeah sure, but why?" she asked, hand on her hip. "You don't want to talk about and I'm going crazy doing nothing!" she gesticulated feverly.  
"Do you really need to go to school today?" Theresa asked, watching her daughter hesitantely.  
Then they could hear Cameron calling from further inside the house. "Kitty! Baby, where are you?"  
The brunette tensed and looked at her mother with puppy eyes. "Please, mom. Dad won't let me go...!"  
For a short moment her mother was hesitant, but then she smiled. "Alright, go already."  
Kitty smiled, sending her mother a kiss. The woman waved and closed the door behind her daughter, not sure if she made the right decision.

* * *

xXxXxXx

+Xavier's Institute, meanwhile+  
It was a difficult morning after an even more difficult night. Fallen wasn't sure if it was a placebo effect or reality, but whenever she was on the edge of falling asleep she would get this sensation of falling, but it was slow - vast intangible space slowly swallowing her.  
But she needed to carry on through this, no matter if she wins or loses, so she knocked on Jean's door and borrowed concealer to cover up dark circles under her eyes and went downstairs for breakfast as if her entire future isn't threatened.  
Kurt was there, back to her as he prepared sandwiches. Jean and Scott were chatting at the table; she greeted them with a nod before approaching her boyfriend and wrapping him in a slight hug. "Morning" she said, her voice low enough to disguise any negative emotion she felt.  
"Hey, Fall" the boy smiled briefly looking back at her to give her a quck kiss on the temple and returned to focusing on his task, just his tail loosely coiled around her calf. "Jean and the Professor are about to head out to Kitty's. I almost wanted to come along but I'd rather not interfere because she might not wanna joing anymore" he said, smile audible in his voice.  
The brunette grimaced out of sight as she rested her forehead against back of his arm. "You sound excited."  
"Of course I am excited" he slipped bread into the toaster and turned around to rest back against the counter, his hands planted on her hipbones and peeked at Jean and Scott to make sure they don't hear. "She was one of my very best friends, I'm glad to be able to see her again. Even if, you know" he lowered his voice even more, "she doesn't remember me" he finished with a smirk.  
"Mhm..."  
For a moment Kurt was looking at her, his golden eyes probing her own.  
"You seem down" he stated at last, his voice soft and caring. Her grimace confirmed his observation. "Why? Is it about Kitty?"  
"What?" she shifted in confusion. "No. Of course not."  
"Ah, good" he chuckled slightly with relief. "For a moment I was worried you are jealous."  
"I thought we're above that" she smirked trying to turn it into a joke, but it wasn't enough to draw attention away from that fact that it means that something else is off.  
"What's wrong then, Schatz?"  
She gazed back into his eyes, disaapointed in herself to have turned that sparkling joy from moments ago into the concern he was looking at her with now. Up until now Kurt was having a blast, basking in the thought he's about to get somebody important back into his life, and not only did she already made him worry but if she told him what's the deal, she would completely destroy his mood.  
It sounded silly, but the harsh reality was that it could destroy much more than his mood. The information she was about to deliever could go down in the history of their lives as the beginning of the end.  
And she didn't have the heart to do that.  
"It's nothing" she lied. A petty white lie made her squirm inside, she hated being anything but fully honest with him. "You know I'm just overanalyzing the chaos factor in all of this."  
"Chaos theory? I think you can relax about it" smiking warmly he pulled her a bit closer. "Especially since we don't plan to actually interfere with this recrutation."  
She urged her lips to respond with a smile, even if a brief one. Before it faded from her lips she was saved by the toasts popping out with a low 'bing', drawing Kurt's attention suddenly to the side. He let go of her to place the steaming toasts on top of the stuffy sandwiches he already had prepared.  
"Do you want one? I can make more later" he asked casually.  
"I'm good. I'll get me some careal" she said, stepping away to open the fridge and pull out a jar of milk. In back of her mind she knew it's not right to hide the fragility of her existence from Kurt and putting it off is a terrible abuse of their number one rule on honesty.

xXx

Jean put away her plate after rinsing it off and turned to the other three. Scott was just offering Kurt and Fallen a ride;  
"Actually I wanted to suggest we'd take a walk" Wagner said turning his face to the brunette. "Alright?"  
She shrugged in response.  
"Fine. In case you change your mind, I'm taking off in fifteen" Summers informed and passed by them to stop a few steps away from Jean. "So, um... Good luck on the recruitation, I guess. Just remember everything I told you."  
"You don't have to lecture me, Scott" the redhead shook her head a bit. "I've been in this longer than you."  
"Right" the boy's voice wasn't much more than a mutter. For the last months Grey noticed how his mood would immediately decoy when he didn't get to be the 'leader', but she never considered stopping to let him be one when it's uncalled for. "Just trust me."  
"Yeah. I mean, I do. I know you have the gift of talking to people" he agreed as they walked out of the kitchen arm in arm. "I just don't get why the Professor wanted you to be the only one coming."  
"You heard him. There's no need to throw an entire team one a single 15 year old student" Jean reminded calmly. "She would be overwhelmed. I'm sure she already is."  
"Well yeah, but why you?"  
"What, is there something wrong with it being me?" she stopped walking, a frown appearing on her forehead.  
"Wait, no! That's not what I was trying to say!"  
"That's how it sounds. Either way" her chin lifted ever so little as her eyes shifted away from him dismissively. "I'm going to get ready, Professor wanted me in the hangar in five minutes. Good luck on the test today" without giving him another look she walked past him and up the stairs, straight as an arrow.  
"...Thanks" Summers muttered.

xXx

When Professor Xavier made it to the hangar, Jean was already waiting, an anxious and nervous look on her face berely but visible as she tried to appear on ease.  
"Another mutant was detected in the same area" he said, drawing his wheelchair closer. "Lance Alvers, his powers seems to have surfaced a couple months ago. He's described as a trouble child, foster families repetively refused to host him, now he's at the same school as Kitty. Just keep an eye out for him, if he gets involved it might be a problem."  
"Are we going to recruit him too?" the redhead asked stepping towards the Black-Bird.  
"We'd be taking Velocity this time" the man gestured further into the hangar. They both headed towards the adjecent section. "For now we need to focus on Katherine. Lance is likely to be more hostile and shrink our chances of getting the girl on our side."  
Grey nodded.  
They arrived at a smaller craft and made it to the two-pilot cabin in the front. It was a jet with collabsible properells allowing it to hang in the air or take off without a ramp. The ceiling slid open and Charles pulled it up into air, they slowly moved forward for a moment before contracting properells and going solely by the power of engines and wings.  
For a dozen minutes Jean was mostly quiet, looking out at the morning sky, in her mind she continued to ask the same questions Scott angered her with.  
"What about the other kid Cerebro detected tonight?" she spoke up as they were nearing the target. "The one from foster family you mentioned before we took off."  
"Yes, Lance Alvers" the man nodded slightly. "I'll take care of him later on, don't worry. We need to focus at one issue at a time, now it's the girl's parents. When we're there, remember - you're speaking on behalf of all of us. Don't force them" he reminded looking at her briefly.  
The responsibility to be the face of an entire team was something that bugged her about it. She didn't dare question the Professor's decisions but she wished they were different. That she had the rest of the team here with her, or at least one of them, be it Scott, Kurt or Fallen, at least she wouldn't be the only student to handle this.  
The redhead laughed bitterly, slumping down in her seat a bit. "And to think I could be taking a relaxing exam right now..."

* * *

xXxXxXx

+Deerfield, Illinois+  
Kitty made it to the school just as the bell rang, slightly late because of the whole mess back home. She was nervous. She kept her head low, eyes on the ground, feeling like looking into anyone's eyes would make them realize she's not like them anymore. In this crowd of teenagers she felt scared, kind of surrounded. Until today she always felt great among people, even if she was a little shy. Right now she felt like anyone could tell she's a freak just by one look at her.  
She was relieved when people went to their classes as she made it to her locker. Kitty knew she was late, but for once she didn't want to hurry. Too much happened, right now being slightly late didn't seem such a big deal.  
From the other side of the corridor unaware of it she was watched by two girls, who didn't like her much, to say the least. Riley and Sydney, two blondes who found most joy in suffering of their schoolmates.  
The taller one, Sydney, turned to her friend with a mischevious smirk. "Look, Riley. I think Kitty's feeling down today..."  
The other girl, one with her hair a little darker shade of blonde, rubbed her hands. "I'd rather say she's scared for the PE. It's the only class she's not getting A's at" she said and rested hands against her hips critically.  
"How about we excuse her from today's class, hm?"  
Both girls exchanged meaninful looks, then they approached the unaware girl from behind and without warning pushed Pryde into the tall locker she was picking her stuff from. Riley immediately shot the door closed and the automatic lock trapped her inside. From the inside they could hear her muffled screaming at them and pounding her fists against the door.  
"You're not claustrophopic, are you, Kitty?" Sydney asked and both blondes chuckled thinly as they looked around making sure no one saw anything. Then they quickly left to get changed for the PE, and they couldn't stop laughing.  
"Hey! Let me out you idiots!" the could hear behind their backs. Punding against the steel door echoed in the empty hallway. "Open these door right now! Somebody let me out! Grrr!' the girl growled. Of course they wouldn't let her out - she will have to wait until this class ends and some more friendly students will come by and help her out.  
It's not like it was the first time she ended up trapped in her own locker. But today was awful enough without it. On the other side she doesn't have to look at anyone for the next hour.  
At least she thought so, but after barely a dozen seconds after she gave up shouting, she could hear whistling on the corridor.  
"Hey, who's there?" she asked with hope. She began to hit her hands against the door again. "Hey, do you hear me?!"

  
xXx

Lance peeked out of the male's restroom's door making sure that the corridor was empty. A mischevious smile played on his lips as he let the door close behind him. He shook the spray in his hand, throwing it from one hand to the other as he searched for the right place to start. The dark green lockers lined along one wall seemed like a perfect space to express emotions he had for this school.  
He shook his spray one last time and headed along the lockers, spraying a wavy line on them as he went. He whistled with joy, glad to once more get back on the teachers.  
He didn't even paid attention when he heard someone calling and trying to get out of one of the lockers. He was no stranger to locking nerds in the lockers, for him it was almost like a sport.  
It would be impossible though, to pay no attention when after another 'let me out!' feminie calling a female stumbled out of the locker right before him, and what was the strangest she literally went right through its door like they weren't there! As Lance was leaning in when it happened and worked on his 'art' the girl strumbled right at him and they both fell painfully to the floor.  
Lance felt his own sprey over his face, but having it all over his face didn't bother him as his full interest was about the girl. He was fascinated by whatever it is the girl did to fall through the door.  
She was on the floor appearently also shocked.  
Lance got up to his legs and pointed at her, mostly speechless. "Hey, did you see what you just did?" he asked, and he felt himself smile. Going through stuff was a skill plain amazing and downright useful.  
The brunette through, didn't seem to share his affectionate approach to the ability, as her eyes displayed fear when she looked at him. "What...? M-me?" she slowly got up onto her shaking legs. "Heck, I fell through!" she exclaimed with her eyes wide open.  
"You fell through!" Lance repeated looking at the locker. It was material, stable and closed. He didn't see things, things just really happened! "Through the door!" he lifted his arms amazed at the act and turned to the girl. "Holly shit, that was so cool!" he clenched his hands pulling his elbows to himself like he just won something priceless.  
The petite brunette stepped away with fear in her eyes. "You're crazy" she grimaced and turned to leave as fast as she could, but Lance abruptly grabbed her forearm making her yelp shortly and swing right back around to face him.  
"Don't, wait a moment" he said putting his other hand in the air trying to reasure her it's okay to stay calm. The girl didn't seem anyhow delighted but he was sure that will changed when she hears what he's got to tell her. "I am the only guy here who gets it, because I am same as you" he pointed at himself with his thumb, still smiling.  
The brunette stared at him her eyes wide and mouth agape, she didn't seem convinced.  
"Really" he said.  
She gave him a critical look.  
Lance sighed, let go of her arm and looked around. "Okay then. Watch" he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, every muscle in his body tensing.  
Kitty felt a slight shiver in the floor. The brown haired boy held his hands like he tried to perform some magic trick; he opened his eyes but they were running backwards. Shiver in the ground turned into shaking, the boy gave out an angry growl and shaking turned into real earthquake that made it really difficult for Kitty to stay on her feet, and some of the lockers opened on their own, books feel out of them.  
Lance relaxed, calmed, and the earthquake disappeared. The boy leaned in resting his hands against his knees. Breathing heavily he looked at the brunette and smiled. "What, you get it now?"  
The girl stared at him with shock and distrust. She frowned shaking her head. "No. You're some wicked punk--"  
Seeing she's trying to leave again Lance grabbed her wrist but the girl quickly pulled her hand away from his grasp.  
"Leave me alone" she scuffed at him as she hurried away towards the girl's locker room.  
Lance watched her until she was gone. He wasn't happy with her reaction, but he was motivated not to give up. "You can't run away from me, I still've got tricks up my sleeve" he said to himself as he smirked.

* * *

 

xXxXxXx

"Why did you insist we walk?"  
"There were two reasons" Kurt responded offering her a hand that she took joining him on the pavement. "One is that it's Kitty's recruitation day and I clearly remember getting detention for being late for school on that day because I went to get burders at Burger King, and tradition needs to be upheld" he stated.  
"You want to be late on purpose? You're weird" she frowned.  
"I meant the burger part, maybe we can avoid the being late part" he responded seriously. "Maybe."  
"Fine. The other reason?"  
Wagner turned his gaze to her, his eyes softening, same as his voice as he responded; "I wanted to talk."  
"We talk all the time."  
"Yeah. But you still didn't tell me what's wrong."  
Feeling like by looking into her eyes he can read her too well, the girl turned her gaze away from him suddenly, instead shifting it between people they were passing.  
"Come on, you think I wouldn't notice?"  
"I didn't want to-- I don't know" she sighed. "Maybe it will just not be... uh, necessary to talk about it."  
"Fall" they just arrived at the Burger King's place, but the boy pulled her aside before they'd enter, his other hand joining so now he held both of hers. "You've been clearly living in your head for at least three days, even if you think it's not necessary I'd rather take time to learn what bugs you."  
She knew he would let go if she asked, but at the same time it would leave him even more worried. Instead, she took a moment to cherry pick her concerns and convey them in a different way. One that would allow her to release a little of her emotions without staight up stating that she has 50% of turning up basically dead by the end of the week.  
"I'm just having a feeling like I didn't deserve all of this" he said in a lowered voice, shifting a bit closer to Kurt to leave room for people going in an out of the local.  
"All of what?" a confused frown appeared on the boy's face.  
She grimaced taking a moment. "Everything. Being here, the luxury of the Institute, basically living in a dimension hunderends of thousands of people would give up everything to be in for five minutes... And you."  
"Fallen, this is just plain nonsense" he stated, straightening up as if gaining another inch gives him more authority to call bullshit on her. "Since when do you put yourself down? You were always the one always telling me not to doubt my right to be happy and now you're doing the same thing to yourself."  
She shook her head a bit. "I'm just worried that I've forced myself into something I'm not welcome in and it's going to be taken away for that reason" her voice was hushed and almost like she didn't want it to reach his ears. She instantly pulled away towards the door, but the boy kept a hold on her hand and brought her back, his hands locking behind her and holographic blue eyes shimmering with concern.  
"Do you feel unwelcome? Why? Somebody said something to you?"  
She shifted uncomfortably and sighed with frustration. "That's not what I mean. I'm just-- I wasn't meant to be a part of this, so what if changing that was a mistake, what if fate is going to correct that mistake? I do not have powers, I am not a hero, I am not-- a part of it" she felt her frustration affect her voice, even if she had to whisper anyway it still managed to quiver. She was nearly sumbiting to the sadness of the fact that she might lose it all any time now, and perhaps it was only the fact that they were in a public place that stopped her eyes from wattering.  
Kurt continued to look at her as she spoke, his expression turning more and more concerned and sad. "Fall" his voice was merley a whisper. "I always gained strength from the fact that you were so positive that we're at the right place and time, and it's alright for me to claim what I want, and it really pains me to see you so insecure about your own right to be where you are and do what you want" he closed his eyes for a moment, his forehead coming to rest against her own. "...I want you here, I don't care what the universe or anyone has to say about it. And I know if anyone can ignore people's dissaproval it's you" his eyes cracked slightly to look into hers. "I know it's not a mistake that you're here... Not as long as you want to stay."  
It tore on her heart to think about the reality of the situation. She slipped her head onto his collarbone, away from his eyes. "What if it won't be up to anyone whether I can stick around?"  
"Then we'd leave together" he whispered into her hair, giving her head a kiss just before she pulled back, emotion in her eyes sudden, but hard to name.  
"Didn't you have enough of being away from home?" she asked after a moment.  
"Fall" he sighed. "I've spent a dozen years hiding in my village, half a year held captive, two years here as an outcast, and six years happy by your side, traveling the world and learning to take pride. If I am to call someplace my home, it's with you."  
She knew she should have quit this conversation before it got to the point where thinking of telling him that she might be gone felt impossible. It was hard before, but now there was just no way she could tell him. Not right now anyway.  
Without a word she closed her eyes, feeling the boy place another kiss on her forehead. She blindly found his hand. "Let's go inside and eat now... We'll be late for school" she whispered.

* * *

 

xXxXxXx

Cameron was on top of a ledder in basement of his house - with large scissors he worked on cutting off the bedsheets from the ceiling. He couldn't think of another way to get rid of it, and he couldn't just leave it hanging there. It would always bring up memories of tonight, and besides - if someone else sees it, how would he be supposed to explain it?  
So he just did his best to cut it as short as it could get so it won't draw any attention. Little strips of material won't even remind the bedsheets they used to be and no one will figure what happened on that feral night. As if anyone could - he was shaken mostly because he never faced anything quite like this.  
Just as he finished and placed the ladder back where it belonged, doorbell was audiable upstairs. Cameron've put away the jagged materials and headed to answer it. Once he opened the door he was faced with two strangers; a bald man in a wheelchair, who looked like an official, and a young woman with long, red hair.  
They both put on polite smiles the moment his eyes laid on them. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked attentively watching them.  
The man responded with no hesitation. "Good morning, Mr Pryde. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, I am a founder of boarding school in Bayville, New York, where I host young people with exceptional talents. This is one of my students, Jean Grey" he politely motioned to the redhead. She nodded with a smile. "We would like to talk to you about your daughter, Katherine."  
Cameron heard his wife approach from inside the house, she stopped right behind his houlder. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice lowered with concern. He wrapped her under his arm. "How do you know Kitty?"  
"We don't" the girl - Jean - said. "Not yet at least. Could we come inside and talk? We'll answer all your questions--"  
Cameron's nerved from last night wouldn't let him tolerate this kind of request. "Excuse me, lady" he put his hand up with a frown. "We can talk here, outside."  
"As you wish" the Professor agreed. He didn't seem to mind at all, but at the moment Cameron wouldn't care even if the man hated it to the bits. "You probably already figured that Kitty's going through some very unusual, let's say, changes" he said sympathetically. "We simply want to help her through it."  
Cameron watched the man, hesitating. With corner of his eye he could see Theresa has the similiar look of concern and wonder on her face.  
The bald man's hands dropped to lay in his laps as he picked up again; "Tell us, what happened last night?'  
The question was like snapping of fingers that brings you out of a trance; Cameron felt shocked and exchanged a quick look with his wife before turning to the two guests, his finger threatening in front of the man's face. He felt exasperated. "What happened is non of your bussiness! Please, just leave us alone!"  
With one hand on Theresa's shoulder to pull her along, he stepped back into the house and closed the door before they could say anything.

Xavier and Jean were left on the front porch, both slightly frowning at the cold shoulder they just received.  
Jean snorted with short, bitter laughter. "Next time we could just call. Less effort."  
"No, we'll try talking to Katherine herself. She should be at school right now, try reaching out to her there."  
"What about you, Professor?"  
"I will try set paperwork in motion so I can get access to local documents for Cerebro. I believe you will do well without me. We'll stay in touch."

xXx

"Ahh..." the blonde exhaled as she streatched before the proper PE. "One, two..." she counted as she leaned in further and further trying to reach her toes.  
Close to Sydney was also Riley, also warming up. The rest of the girls from their group either stretched or trained before performing long jump they were supposed to get grades for. Their teacher measured and noted their time on the run-up distance. The ony girl lacking was the one they trapped in a locker.  
Finally Riley noticed Kitty running over to them from the locker room's. She lifed her eyebrows with interest and patted her friend on her arm. "Hey, Sydney, check it out. She got out."  
Their teacher also noticed her. She whistled letting everyone know it's time for the actual test. "Pryde, you're late" she frowned at the brunette.  
"I-- I'm sorry" Kitty tried to catch her breath. "I just had a... a problem with my locker" she said, peeking at Sydney and Riley who both seemed pleased with her 'problems' and in not being turned in.  
The teacher sighed. "Alright, girls. Long jump" she pointed at the track as the students gathered in front of her. "The late one jumps first."  
Kitty hesitantely looked at Mrs Craven, the rest of the students and the track. Having no other choice she got onto her place.

xXx

Rick climbed up the same tree they always used to get onto the roof of the gym. Right behind him was Dan, awkwardly getting of the last branch and down onto the flat roof. The third of the boys, Lance, didn't hurry but didn't have any problems with climbing after them.  
The blond-haired Rick used a small ledder to get onto roof of the school itsellf and knelt by a hatch that was the official way onto this roof. He examined it carefully. Dan still followed him, his heavy steps driving him crazy.  
It was Rick who was shorter and heavier by a lot, but his movements were much smoother and well coordinated than the slender Dan's.  
"Could you stop stepping so loud?" she blond haired boy asked elbowing his friend's leg when he came close.  
The brunet crouched punching him back three times harder. "Shut up! Are we going to get inside this way or not?"  
"No" Rick stated with disappointment as he massaged the arm he got hit in. "They connected the hatch to alarm system."  
"What now, Alvers?" Dan asked switching his gaze to the brunet who crouched on edge of the roof. "We can't get into the office and the exams start tomorrow" he frowned. Both boys got up and walked over to Lance. The boy watched something down on the school's field.  
"We won't need these answers after the exams" Rick added. "Couldn't you, you know, do the lock?" he asked, resting his hand on the crouching Alvers.  
The burnet frowned and looked up at him. "Sure, so they will know we got in there" he said iritated. "They would change the tests!" he pushed away the blond boy's hand, but then his lips bent in a mischevious smirk. He turned back to the field and pointed down. "I've got a much better idea."  
Rick and Dan leaned in to see what Lance is pointing to.  
His hand wrapped in a fingerless gloves was motioning to a girl who was about to perform a long jump on a track below them. "Her."  
"What?" the blond stood straight with disapproval on his face. "She's supposed to long-jump through the wall? Stop kidding around" he slighty punched Lance on his shoulder. Alvers replied by quickly and strongly grabbing his wrist. The boy yelped.  
"You've got a problem, Grief?" he asked with anger. He bent Rick's hand so much that he closed his eyes at the pain.  
The roof started to shudder.  
"Dude, I just--... I..." Rick tried to find the words.  
Dan quickly got in between them and pulled them away from each other. "Hey, hey, hey! Chill, guys..."  
Lance jerked away from Dan's hand, Rick started massaging his hurting wrist.  
"You two get the clients. I'll take care of the answers" Alvers said, looking down the roof again. His lips formed a smirk again.  
Knowing that their friend-- and somewhat their leader-- is focused on the girl again, they didn't want to annoy him any further. Rick and Dan exchanged meaningful looks and decided to leave, so they won't triger Lance's anger again.  
Alvers ignored them as he watched the petite brunette.

xXx

The girl got up from her place and ran down the track, not fast enough to be impressive. To make it worse she focused on jumping with the right foot and in the end just messed up so bad that instead of long jump she performed a head-first dive towards the sand.  
She crawled onto her knees and hit the sand with anger. This day can't get much worse.  
Two blondes that watched her began to laugh loud. "Meeoow" one of them pretended to claw like a cat. "Little Kitty's got some temper."  
The second one, Riley, smiled with satisfaction and got onto the start line. "Look carefully, Pryde. This is how it's done professionally" she got in the steady position and then quickly took off running.

xXx

Lance didn't need to hear what they say to know that the two girls appearently laugh at the girl that interested him. And if he was somehow interested in someone - he wasn't to be made fun of for he was Lance's person. Alvers hated it when other people messed with his people.  
He stood straight, lifting his hands and focused. The roof began to shake, vibrations moved towards the playfield and its surface began to break. The cracks got to the end of the track at the same moment the blonde girl performed her long jump. Sand flied up with the vibrations, hit her in the face which made her painfully fall back as the sand covered her.  
Kitty stepped back feeling vibrations that were already familiar to her. She looked around and saw the same guy from before who was on top of the roof. He waved at her as if he was doing her a favor, but she hated him right now.  
For what he does, for who he is, for messing with her life, as if it wasn't complicated enough without him. Tonight she discovered that she's... different. Weird. But she didn't understand how the fact that she's not the only one weird was supposed to make her feel any better. It only made her more worried.  
The girl withdrew then took off, turning around to look at the boy on the roof. As she looked over her shoulder she accidentaly crashed into someone. She looked briefly at the redhead and quickly passed by her. Without looking back again she pushed through school's door that led into backstage of auditorium.

xXx

Jean watched the petite brunette leave in a rush and wasted no time before following her. There was no doubt in her mind that this is Katherine, or - as her parents reffered to her - Kitty. She looked just like on the picture, including the same high ponytail.  
Walking through the same door she used, Jean followed the only corridor, up the stairs, and through a big door that led her into the auditorium. The girl was down on the stage prepped to look like a living room. Jean suspected that the chair thrown aside wasn't part of the decorations so much as product of the girl's anger just now.  
Before Jean decided to make her presence known, the girl tried to rest against the table and it nearly fell under her weight, and a bowl of clearly fake fruit went frlying; Pryde attempted to catch it but it fell right through her hands as if she were a ghost. That was all Jean needed to see to know she's dealing with an actual mutant, and the brunette's face left no doubt as to how started she is by her newly discovered powers.  
Moving down the isle quietly, Jean watched the girl kneel and carefully tap the bowl, then she seemed to focus and her hand sunk into it as if it weren't there. She was scared.  
"Kitty" Grey finally spoke up as she closed in to the stage. The girl jumped back with a gasp. "Kitty, are you alright?"  
Pryde stepped back and covered her fear with an indifferent face as she rested back against the cardbord wall. "That Riley a friend of yours? 'Cause you know, I had nothing to do with what happened out there in the sandpit" to avoid looking her in the eye, she picked a tribal mask hanging on the wall and played it in her hands.  
"I know" Jean said gently. "And I'm not Riley's friend."  
"Well, you look like you'd be her friend" she said spiteful as she lifted the mask to her face.  
"Kitty, look" Grey walked up the few stairs leading onto the stage. "There's no need for masks, I know what's going on."  
"You don't know anything!" with sudden anger Kitty shifted the mask away to reveal deep frown on her face. "And neither does that creepy guy out there!"  
"Who, Lance?" the redhead asked resting against the same table Kitty tried to rest against before. This time it didn't threaten to fall as she did so cautiously. "Forget about him, this is about you. You and your wonderful new gift."  
Kitty closed her eyes tightly for a moment before snapping back; "I don't have any gifts! Just the curse..."  
She was both, angry and sad.  
Jean's voice was hardly above a whisper as she responded; "Only if you let it be."  
And there was something so downright understanding, like she's been there too. It threw Kitty off for a moment, cooling her attitute. But only until she brought back that preachy tone again;  
"I'd like to help you understand it. Together--"  
"Look" Kitty cut her off. "I-I don't want ANY of this!" she yelled at her, gesticulating. "It's like, hard enough just being normal, you know!"  
"Kitty, look, I-- I want you to watch me for a second" Jean put her hand in front of her to calm Pryde, but as anger left, it was replaced by defeat. "Please?"  
The brunette gave up and looked at her, waiting.  
Grey lifted her hand directing it at the mask still held by the younger girl. It began to shake slightly in her hands, so Pryde - suprrised - let go, but it didn't fall, instead hovered in the air for a moment before proceeding to float back onto the hook it was hanging on ealier.  
Kitty's eyes were open wide and a moan of fear escaped her lips as she nervously shifted. "How'd you do that?"  
"The same way you can pass through walls" Jean approached her and put hand on her shoulder. "Just like you, one morning I woke up and I had this power. And trust me, I hated it too" she added as if on a side note.  
"I... I don't believe you!" Pryde shoved her hand away. "This is a trick!"  
"No" Jean said. "No..." her expression shifted slightly. "You do believe me... I know because of my other ability" she looked slightly to the side before confessing; "I can read your thoughts."  
Kitty was shocked and all of sudden, terrified all over again. "No! Stay out of my head!" she ordered, grabbing it. "NO!" with a rapid shove of her arm she forced Jean back before running off through the prop door onto the backstage.  
"Kitty, wait!" Jean called after her but the girl didn't stop, she went through another door, shoving it close behind herself. Grey took a slow breath, disappointed in how it was going so far.  
Then suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm and forced her to turn around. She was suddenly face to face with an angry looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes peering at her from under his dark brows.  
"Piece of advice, Red. I'm the only friend that girl's gonna need" he pointed to himself with his thumb, threateningly leaning down over her. "And I'll be teaching her what's what, so you just back yourself off" he strongly pressed his finger into her shoulder before shoving her aside and following the same way Kitty run off.

xXx

From the moment he laid eyes on the redhead who messed around the girl who walked through locker door. The all-too-compassionate tone of her voice, the brightly colored hair, her entire mannerism, he didn't like her one bit. The Ghost Girl on the other hand, she was intriguing, and he wanted her all to himself. This is high school, after all - law of the jungle. Means he wasn't about to share or give her up, because that girl had so much potential.  
Kitty. That's the name of the ghost girl, he overheard the readhead say it. Little, sweet, innocent Kitty, who will help him get the answers for the mid term exams. He won't only pass the exam, but he will also make good money selling the answers.  
He smirked at the sweet scent of the win mixed with the gentle smell of the brunette's perfume. He approached her when she was busy taking books from her locker, he gently tapped her shoulder with one finger.  
The girl looked around slow, but when she saw his hand she rapidly turned around, dropping the books and standing in self-defense pose.  
Lance stepped back and put his hands in the air. "Easy, I'm not going to shake anything, promise" he said, and it worked miracles, calming the petite girl. The boy already knew how to approach her, so he crouched and picked up her books, then handed them to her and rubbed back of his head. "I'm--" he looked into her scared, yet confident blue eyes, and he felt a slight surprise at how much he liked them. "My name is Lance" he introduced himself. "We should talk."  
The brunette frowned offensively taking her books from him. "Why won't you all just leave alone, ha?" she asked obviously angry. She shot her locker's door closed so hard that Lance jerked away.  
She headed down the hall. Alvers sighed; 'Chick's got a temper' he thought.  
"You feel sick when you think about it, don't you?" he asked in understanding voice. Just like he expected, it made her hesitate and slowly stop. "You hope it would pass... but it won't" he continued. "You're afraid of future, your parents don't know what's really going on, you're probably ashamed..." he stared at her petite back and could see her head lower. "Being alone doesn't make it any better..."  
The brunette suddenly turned on her heel, he could see sadness on her face quickly replaced by irritation. "What, you also can read my mind?!"  
Lance put his hands in the air defensively. "No, 'course not! But I've been through all of this too-- just like you, I tried to understand" he slowly approached her seeing a shadow of belief in her features.  
The girl wrapped her arms around herself and slowly turned away to leave. He knew it's last try.  
"I've learned how to control it. Be behind the school in an hour and I'll show you how" he called after her.  
The girl didn't stop again, didn't turn to face him, but her resigned pose made Lance sure she already caught the bite.

xXx

"Sounds like Lance could be trouble. If he bonds with Kitty we might not be able to reach her" Professor Xavier said as he stopped outside the door of the local office.  
*I agree, and he IS reaching her* the voice responded on the phone.  
"You have to stay with her, Jean. I don't want want to lose her. Whatever obstacles get in the way, remember they can be overcome. Xavier out" he disconnected shifting his eyes to the tall staircase in front of him. He could see no ramp for wheelchairs as he put the phone into inner pocket of his jacket. "Though some obstacles are more irritating than others."

xXx

"So... what's up with Fallen?"  
Kurt looked at Scott, his eyebrow arched questioningly.  
"Look, man" Summers lifted his hands. "I only know her for two weeks, but she's clearly upset for the last two or three days. Did you two have a fight or something?"  
"No, nothing like that. No" Wagner shook his head. "I'm honestly not sure why she's so down all of sudden."  
She did kind of brief him on it ealier this morning, but it didn't seem quite right. Her being concerned about whether it's okay to live a life, basically, was completely out of character. It seemed like there was something else to it that Kurt was missing.  
"Really, you have no idea?" Summers asked, the younger boy shook his head again. "Maybe you did something like... I don't know - glanced at another girl or forgot about some-amount-of-weeks anniversary? Some women count actually count these things."  
Wagner chuckled bitterly at the sole imagination of Fallen getting angry over something like that. "I didn't do anything, and she doesn't count that. Besides, even if I did forget something she wouldn't react like this."  
"Wouldn't every girl?" it was more of a statement than an actual question.  
Wagner just gave him a look as if asking if he wants to bet on it.  
Scott just sighed with defeat. "Maybe... you know..." he lowered his voice, peeking at the students they were passing by. "It's 'these days'..."  
Wagner chuckled again, still bitterly. "And again, no, she wouldn't act like this."  
Scott straightened his back, regarding him with a critical frown. "Where do you get a girlfriend who doesn't get moody during 'that time' and doesn't wnat to rip you to shreds if you forget about something?" he asked half-jokingly.  
Kurt chuckled the third time, this time the bitterness was almost gone. "Aw, man... From far away. Really far."  
They arrived at the doorway of caffeteria. Fallen was already at their usual table, her tray consisting mostly of today's dessert and chocolate bars from the vending machine by the door.  
"Are you sure it's not 'these days'? She's on sweet hunger" Scott suggested hesitantely.  
With a slightly amused smirk, Kurt elbowed the taller boy. "She's on sweet hunger majority of time, it doesn't mean anything."

xXx

"Thess!" Cameron's voice was audiable from the other side of the house, followed by sound of his footsteps. The man halted in kitchen's doorstep with his hands on sides of the doorframe. "Kitty left! I checked her room and the bathroom-- even the basement! She's not here...!"  
"Calm down" the woman kept her gaze on dishes she was washing. "She's at school."  
The man stared at her for a moment before his hands slid down the doorframe. "What do you mean, she's at school?"  
"She went to school" the woman said gently. She looked back at her husband. Seeing the look in his eyes she turned off the water and wiped her hands. "Darling, we can't prison her to stay home all the time..."  
The man took her hands in his with fear and anger in his eyes. "We're not prisoning her, we're protecting her. What happened tonight... what if it happens again? In front of everyone at school? They will take away our daughter and they may wanna hurt her...!"  
A glisten of fear appeared in woman's eyes. "But..."  
"There's no 'buts', Theresa. It's about Kitty's safety. Take your jacket, we're going to get her."

xXx

Lance rested his back against wall of the school, impatient he drummed his fingers against his crossed arms. He began to doubt if Kitty would show up at all. For the 100th time he peeked towards the main door, but the brunette wasn't in sight.  
He felt odd. His entire plan depended on this girl, and he decided to play nice with her instead of just forcing her to work with him. May he wanted to gain her trust/ hm, could it be Lance Alvers became soft?  
He got a small heart attack when he heard her voice behind him.  
"So how did YOU take control?" she asked slowly stepping out of shadow of trees a dozen feet away from him.  
Lance put on a confident face and understanding, halfhearty smile. "By admiting something no one wants to cop to" he walked over to her. "That we ARE outsiders. That there IS something wrong with us."  
The big, blue eyes grew sadder as the girl looked down. It almost made his heart sink... almost.  
He reached to her chin and lifted her face gently. "Hey, don't fret it" he said in a friendly manner. "Embrace it. The way I see it, fate dealt us winning cards, if we play them together..."  
The brunette turned away her gaze with a low sigh. "Nothing is making any sense" she said connecting her hands on her chest.  
"That's why I'm here, to light your path" he put hand on her shoulder. He knew already that she would do what he told her. She caught the bite, now he just needed to pull the gimp. "And the first step leads us right into that office" he pointed his thumb at the wall behind him.  
He smiled at the sight of the girl's expression. Right now she didn't wonder if it's a good or a wrong deed and why would she do that, she only doubted whether she can make it. Only whtether she's capable of it... and reasuring her she is will be easy.  
"You can do it, I'm sure you can" he assured. "I'll go wait on the other side of the door, open up for me when you get inside, alright? I'm sure you will do great."  
Kitty looked hesitant, but she noded her head a little.

xXx

Lance already left to - as he promised - wait on the other side. Kitty gazed at the wall, nervously tugging on her bolero. She was afrad of this ability she had, of getting stuck on her way through the wall, of being hurt... But Lance believed in her. Unlike her parents, who pretended that nothing ever happened, he tried to help her understand all of this.  
She placed her shaky hand to surface of the wall and focused. She closed her eyes, stepped forward - she felt odd coldness passing through her body, but she took two more steps forward and only then she opened her eyes.  
Seeing herself inside of the office she was surprised. She didn't expect it could actually work, it wasn't something that seemed possible until now. But it was. She looked back at the wall behind her back, then down at herself, but everything looked fine. She jumped happilly and ran over to the door, opening them for Lance.  
"Did you see me? Did you?" the girl literally bounced around.  
"Yeah! Damn, Kitty! How did it feel?" Lance asked, actually quite curious what it's like.  
"Ah-oh--! It was-- It was totally unbelievable!" she was so happy that she hugged him. The boy was a little surprised, but it felt pretty nice. Her childish, ridiculous behaviour was a nice change from the asshole'ish itiots he hang out with.  
"You're making it yours, Kitty. Once you own it, nothing can own you" he said, looking into her bright eyes.  
Kitty smiled like a child promised a candy.  
Lance smiled down at her. "Wait for a moment? Then we can go have you practice more, or... hang out a little" he added wondering about this option, and how surprisingly he didn't.  
The brunette smiled sincerely and noded. Alvers sent her one last smile then sat down by the principal's desk. "Besides... I didn't get your last name."  
"Pryde" the girl introduced herself shyly. "Kitty Pryde."

xXx

"Professor!" Jean called from the distance. The man turned around to face her as she ran up.  
"Where is Kitty?" he asked.  
"I lost her."  
"Have you tried to track her telepathically?"  
"I wanted to, Professor. But there's too many students around, I couldn't locate her..."  
The man sighed low. "Alright. Hold on."  
He focused for a moment before his eyes shot open. "Lance used her to burgle into the office."  
Just as the words registered in Jean's mind, a mint-colored call pulled over on the sidewalk just a few feet away from them, and the girl's parents bolted out of it, running up to them.  
"Where is she?!" the father damanded.  
"She broke into the office!" Jean responded.  
The couple both looked shocked. "She-- she's never done anything like this before!" Theresa assured.  
Charles turned to his student with a look of urgency on his face. "Go with them, Jean, I'll catch up."  
The three instantly bolted in the direction of the building.

xXx

Lance typed in the last access password he hacked and hit enter with a satisfied chuckle. He grabbed the square memory disc as it slipped out of the computer box, glancing over at the brunette who watched him with concern.  
"Test answers present and accounted for" he smiled at the warm disc in his hand.  
"That's what this is about? Cheating?" Pryde definitely sounded disapproving.  
"Hey, this crummy school uses these kind of tests to keep us down, Kitty!" he frowned up at her. "No more, we take control" he smiled evilly slipping the disc into his pocket. "Now, let's modify some grades. Pryde... P... R..." he began searching her up in the digital files.  
The girl felt sudden surge of fear. She was a good student, looking forward to entering a good college and leadin a normal life, she can't be a recorded criminal for faking her grades and what she now knew was a break in.  
"No!" she lunged to stop his hands before he did anything, but the moment she did he twisted them out and grabbed her wrists instead, getting up from the chair, all of sudden looking threatening as he stared down at her. "Look, there's no victim here! We're just eveing the score" he let go of her wrists and smiled again.  
But the smile didn't fool her anymore.  
"This doesn't feel right, I've changed my mind. I want to go" she turned around and tried to walk away appearing as casual as she could, but tha didn't work.  
She felt his hand grab her wrist tightly. "Woah woah woah, what are you doing?" he pulled her back, making her grunt low at the pain in her wrist. "Come on, Kitty!"  
Just as fear stirred in her chest the door to the office opened and she heard a very familiar voice;  
"Let go of my daughter!"  
She turned around to see her parents and that redhead from before. She didn't know where they came from but she felt instant relief as her father proceeded to run towards Lance.  
"Far enough, old man" the boy said and extended his hand. She could feel how much he tensed as the grip he still had on her intensified - looking back at him she also saw his eyes going backwards.  
Before she could think anything of it the entire room began to shake, but the center of it seemed to be on the bookshelf by her father; it collapsed, pinning him to the ground.  
"No! Stop!" Kitty ordered trying to free herself, but Lance kept her still.  
"They're just gonna confuse you, Kitty!" he said. "We're outta here!" he pulled her towards the wall and extanded his hand towards it the same way he did before. Shaking began again and cracks began to appear on the wall.  
"Kitty, please!" she heard her mother's voice. "We can do this together!"  
Pryde took another deep breath and pulled her hand. "Let go of me!" she ordered firmly.  
Just then the wall Lance was focusing on collapsed leavin a hole big enough to fit two people. Lance turned to face her again, his hands now gripping firmly on her forearms. "We're in control now, we make our own way!"  
With the corner of her eye she could see the redhead use her 'powers' to lift the bookshelf off of her father. The man began to lift to his knees despite obvious pain; "Kitty, I pushed you to this, I know. I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong" he said as the girl's mom helped him to his feet. "I'm not perfect, I'm learning... just like you are."  
Kitty fully looked back at them, feeling her eyes watter instantly. "Daddy..."  
"Forget them!" Lance shouted on her other side and pulled her roughly. "Come on, I'm bringing this place down!"  
She could see madness in his eyes before they ran backwards and the shaking caused every wall to crack, pieces of ceiling began to shower on them.  
Jean extended her arms, creating what seemed to be an invisible umbrella above herself and Kitty's parents.  
"You called your gift a curse" she said. "If you go with him I guarantee you, it will be!"  
"Please, Kitty!" her mom begged. "Listen to her!"  
"Sweetheart, we love you!" father added.  
"They're too late. You're with me now!" Lance easily pulled her over to the hole in the wall.  
"No, I'm not!" she realized it's time to me what she thought was a curse into her gift after all. She focused and was surprised at how easily she managed to slip her wrist through his hand. Before he could grab her again she was off running towards the other three.  
Behind her was an angry yell and the shaking of the building suddenly picked up. She could see and even feel a large piece of the ceiling collapsing above her. She yelled in fear but instinctively knew what to do, as she focused on making herself intangible. All of sudden she was enveloped in darkness and couldn't breathe, but she it felt like she's not touching anything but air and ground. All she could hear was muffled rumbling, echoing deafly.  
She tried to keep calm enough to remain in this state as she stepped forward, one step, another, one more, and her extended hand seemed to be met by cool air. Another step and she emerged into the collapsing office, pretty convinced she took no damage.  
"Oh, wow!"  
"Kitty...!"  
Her parents seemed surprised to see her, no wonder. She approached them and hugged them briefly before analyzing the situation. The redhead continued to shield them from major pieces falling from above, but she seemes trained, and the building was so wrecked by now that it continued to fall apart even as Lance seemed to be gone.  
Someone needed to get them out of here, and she knew she's the only one who has the ability to.  
"Okay, everybody grab onto me, I'll get us out."

xXx

The Theathre wing was nothing but a dusty wreck, and upon the final collapse everything went quiet. Chalres was looking at it, honestly a little terrified after having suddenly lost telepathic connection with Jean just moments ago after she informed Kitty would walk them out of there.  
Perhaps it is that in the intangible state she can't be reached, or...  
Much to his relief four people emerged like ghosts through the wreckage, with the petite brunette in the front and the other three grabbed onto her hands and arms.  
A smile instantly appeared on his face as they closed in and one thought was particularly loud in the head of the young girl.  
"Yes, Kitty, it is a gift, and you've used it well."  
The girl's face flushed with a smile. She turned to hug her mother. "Mom, I'm so sorry. And daddy... these people, they like, want to help me" she smiled up at her father. "I trust them."  
"I know, sweetie. And so do I" the man took a hold of her hands and smiled at Xavier. "Professor, I think we have some things to talk about."  
"Yes, we do" Charles smiled witha a small nod.  
"Maybe you would like to come for dinner at our house?" Theresa suggested.  
"Yes, please do" the man agreed squeezin his wife's shoulder with approval. "We have a lot of questions."

xXx

Lance stood on a hill watching fireman bustle around the piece of school that broke in and became wreckage. Thoughts passed through his head, nearly all of them cussing about Kitty, her family, the redhead with the other girl, exams, and the school itself. Why everything had to go wrong, how can you possibly screw up everything at once? At least the exams are called off. So much for the bright side.  
He scuffed looking at the policemen inverstigating the scene. They can't possibly figure it was something he did. There was no cameras, maybe just some fingertips, but they won't look for that, and nobody will believe Kitty even if she told. However he had a feeling she won't tell anyone.  
Suddenly he was sartled by a woman's voice; "I'd say you've blown your chances at this school, haven't you?"  
Alvers turned around abruptly and eyed the owner of the voice. It was a tall woman dressed in dark grey tailor-made dress with short, black hair, with shining glasses on tip of her nose.  
Lance hesitated, because he never saw her before. "And you are...?"  
"Your new advisor" she stated firmly. "I've made an opening for you at Bayville High."  
The brunet was visibly surprised with this offer.  
"I've got a much to teach you, my young... Avalanche" she said.  
What shocked him more than anything today - she began to change, her hair growing longer, turning red, her skin turned dark blue, and her eyes became yellow and cat-like. In a wicked way her glasses disappeared melting with her skin, and her clothes transformed into white dress with golden belt made of skull-shaped elements.  
The boy stepped back and tensed, ready to shake the ground at any moment to get rid of the suspicious woman.  
"Who are you, seriously!?" he damanded answers.  
"Principal of Bayville High School" she smiled, her smile was pure evil, but it was such a familiar form of evil that Lance felt like whoever she is - her offer would be just for him. "You will know me better as Mystique... I have an offer for you, an undeniable one."

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be part 2 of this episode.


	7. 2.0 The X Impulse - 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was originally supposed to have 2 parts, but I made it 3. What happened on the original show was all within part 1 except for Sabretooth encounter, other than that now it's all original plot.

**Episode 2: THE X IMPULSE**

**Installment 2 of 3**

 

"Fallen, hey!" Kurt appeared out of nowhere and pulled the girl aside a bit, to avoid colliding with the passing students. "My last block was called off, the teacher had some emergency. I'm supposed to go home now."

She nodded. "...Yeah, okay. I still have history so you go ahead."

"Scott's off to the Institute now, too, so you won't have a ride. I could wait for you if you want--"

"No, it's fine" she cut in, her eyes wandering somewhere above his arm. "Really. I'll just walk, it's not that far."

Kurt's eyes were examining her, the feeling that something's off about her behavior was still there and itching. "You sure you're okay?"

"...Yeah" not sounding very convincing, she seemed to try and make up with a smile. "I'm fine, I'm just-- having a lot on my mind, that's all."

Kurt knew how she acts when that's the case, and it didn't seem to be nothing but a petty excuse right now. But pushing would get him nowhere with her. 

"I should go to my class before the teacher gets there. He hates it when we're late" she still didn't fully hold his gaze as she said that, seemed to be looking rather through him than at him. "I'll see you home."

Just as she was about to go down the hallway, Kurt grabbed her wrist stopping her. "...Alright" he said. "But before you go... can you tell me one thing?"

She looked back at him questioningly.

He exhaled slightly, lowering his voice to keep it private; "Is it something I did?"

A moment of confusion on her face quickly turned into understanding and a form of regret as she stepped back, close to him. "It's not. You did nothing wrong" she said low, but this time her eyes were truly on his own, making him believe it - unlike the previous excuses. "I'm just--... I need a few days to deal with something. I'll-- I'll tell you when I feel it’is the time, alright?"

The last words made him exhale in defeat. "Alright. I'm ears whenever you're ready. Ja?"

She nodded ever so slightly with a small, grateful smile.

"I'll see you home" she said again, gave him a brief peck on the cheek and this time he let her blend in with the crowd as she headed to her last block.

The bell rang, and within seconds the school halls were left with merely a few students roaming them, careless that they're late for class. Kurt tucked his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and headed towards the door.

He felt tempted to wait this block out after all and maybe convince Fallen to open up as they'd walk home, but he knew he would be out of line with such persistence. He's done everything he could in terms of making sure she would talk to him when she sees fit, there was nothing else to do but give her the space to process whatever had a grip on her.

He emerged onto the backyard, instantly noticing Scott as he waved his hand at him from beside his car. Kurt approached the taller boy.

"What took you so long?" Summers asked as he jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. He looked up at Wagner who continued to stand there. "Come on, hop in!"

"I'm not sure if I want to take you up on the offer this time" Kurt said with a slight grimace.

"What? Come ON" Scott rested back with defeat. "Jean's with the Professor, Fallen's still at school, you want to bail on me too?"

Kurt smirked with a slight snort. He looked back at the school building, making up his mind. "A little company can't hurt, I guess" he said, semi-joking mannerism back to his voice as he shrugged and got onto the passenger's seat.

"That's the spirit" the boy stated and pulled car from the parking lot. "It might be actually kind of nice to be away from the girls, if only for a moment."

"Hm? What is that, Scott Summers can't handle ladies?" Kurt asked teasingly rising his eyebrows.

"Nah, man, they can't handle me" he pointed his thumb at himself as he faced him briefly. 

"Suuure."

"Seriously though" Scott focused on the road again, a slight frown was visible despite his glasses. "I just don't get them, dude. Earlier today Jean got angry with me for nothing!" waved his hand with frustration.

"Are you sure it was nothing? Did you say or do something?"

"No! I mean, I said I don't like that Professor takes her to the recruitation alone, but she took it and twisted it and turned into into some kind of insult against her!"

"Maybe it came off like you don't trust her to handle it?"

"...I don't know, man. Maybe that's what she thought. But it's just--" he took a moment and then exhaled. "I'm supposed to be the leader of this team, and I'm not even involved in recruiting new members."

"I see it's not just about Jean anymore."

"No" Summers stated seriously looking at the road before him. "Not only."

"I think you need to trust the Professor a liiittle bit more" Kurt pitched his voice as he brought his thumb and forefinger half an inch apart. "He wouldn't put you in charge if he didn't want you to be there. But nobody can be involved in everything all the time, you know."

"I suppose" he agreed with discontent.

After a moment Wagner picked up; "I wonder how the recruitation went."

It was just thinking out loud, he did - after all - mostly know how it would go.

"Professor is there. What could go wrong?" Summers responded absently.

"I don't know" Kurt sighed. "Earthquakes, stuff like that."

Scott looked at him like he was talking nonsense.

Wagner shrugged, slightly amused. "Just wondering out loud." 

Summers turned his face to the road again. "Anything could happen" he agreed in a lowered, solemn voice. Kurt gave him a questioning look, wondering about the sudden change in his tone. Scott wetted his lips and proceeded to explain; "When the Professor found me my eyes blew a hole in a hospital. Damn, even that accident at the game before you arrived" his hands clenched tighter on the steering wheel. After a moment his fingers relaxed. "Back at that hospital the Professor came just in time before something worse could happen. I would probably hurt someone... If the new girl can possibly be danger to herself or others it's good that the Professor took off to get her so soon."

Kurt didn't comment, just nodded. His gaze dropped.

After a moment of lingering silence Scott broke it in gentle, but curious voice. "How was it for you?"

Summers knew mutations must be a sensitive subject to Wagner, and the younger boy's uncomfortable shifting in the seat was a proof. But the Professor never told them anything about what recruiting Kurt was like nor about anything of his life before that, and another thing about being a leader so far that annoyed Scott, was how he didn't seem to be ever informed about the background of his team.

They stopped at the red light and he turned his face to the boy in passenger's seat. 

Kurt exhaled, realizing silence isn't an answer that Summers would find satisfactory.

But his recent arrival at the Institute was shrouded in secrets due to the trans-dimensional, time-travel nature of it. He knew he can't just spill balls about it now.

However what he felt like Scott's asking about now, would not be the technically complicated recruitation from earlier this month. It was the emotionally disturbing memory of the first time he ever met the Professor. He swallowed, clearing his throat.

"He saved me from people who would have probably killed me otherwise" he responded. "They chased me down, I was cornered... he got into their heads, stopped them and got me out of there."

"Aw man" Scott said under his breath. "That sucks."

Kurt didn't respond, just staring at the door handle absently. After another minute he just said low; "I wonder what it'd be like to have mutations that don't control your life." 

"Me too, brother" Scott shifted his eyes from the road to the back mirror where he could see his face. Everything was red through the lense of sunglasses sitting on his nose. He was sometimes terrified by the thought that merely taking them off turns him into a destructive weapon with little to no control. "Me too."

 

xXx

 

Logan looked down at his reflection in shimmering surface of his motorcycle that he just finished polishing. Now the dark red reflected light in a way that was very pleasant to his eyes. The man closed the jar of polishing cream and put away the soft material like he always did, and then wind brought a smell he was sensitive to. Among all the odors, this smell had his attention every time and even if the source was miles away it always had him alarmed.

"Sabertooth..." the man growled, feeling that the sole thought of facing him makes his blood rush a little tad faster, driven by anger and will to revenge that he couldn't explain.

He didn't remember his past, but he knew that Sabertooth was somehow a part of it, and that wherever he is, he means trouble. No doubt this bub was heading here for him, maybe for a reason, maybe just looking for a fight, he never knew. But it was clear the two of them have a history and something told Logan that it wasn't one full of rainbows and flowers. Sabertooth smelled nothing like flowers.

Without wasting time and waiting for the bub to arrive at the Institute, Wolverine went to get his uniform. Finishing by putting on claws-friendly gloves he got onto his shimmering motorcycle and headed towards the gate on full-speed. With shriek of the wheels he headed to the city centre where the smell was the strongest.

 

xXx

 

Scott was just about to park in the garage when Logan passed by his car, got onto his motorcycle and left like his life depended on it. Both he and Kurt followed the man with their eyes.

"Is something on fire, or what?" Wagner said.

"Man. It looks like something serious" Scott stated slightly surprised. It was hard to miss the hint of interest in his voice.

Kurt looked at his friend with sudden realization. Among so many actions that took place at the Institute it wasn't hard to forget some of them. Now he remembered that last time they'd followed Wolverine, who wasn't entirely happy about that, and Scott's car got SMASH'ed on the ground.

He couldn't remember who was the one to suggest following them, but knowing himself and Scott.. oh well, he guessed he must have suggested it himself.

One thing had him thinking. Can he change anything? Maybe Wolverine is bound to meet with Sabertooth, but could it be Kurt could save Scott's car from being crushed? Not following them would do just that, but Kurt rememebered quite well, that the two of them helped to quickly end the fight. Who knows how much more damage could the two men make if Kurt decided not to do the same 'mistakes' again.

"Are we going to follow him?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

Scott replied with a similar smirk. "Let's do it" the boy turned the car around and followed the Wolverine.

Going quite fast they soon were in the town's center. Scott wondered out loud about why their instructor left in such hurry, but Kurt was more focused on remembering where they found them, because right now they officially lost them. When he saw a big parking lot building next to a mall, Wagner suddenly remembered this is where they are. This is also where Scott's car was cruelly crushed.

"Turn up that driveway" he said immediately.

"What? Why?"

Kurt quickly ran his eyes through the open floors of the parking building. On the roof he could see Wolverine looking down. "Up there!" he pointed, the same moment Sabertooth also came in the view.

Scott didn't question him anymore and turned, parked, and both teens jumped out of the car.

Summers grabbed Wagner's arm. "Takes us to the roof."

Kurt was about to make a comment about being a taxi, but he let it go. After all it would be really ridiculous to run up there or use the elevator if they can just bamf. He turned off his inducer, trying not to destroy it again, and 'ported them both to the roof.

When they re-appeared they were slightly surprised to see the roof empty, with just Logan's motorcycle and a couple holes in the ground. They could hear wild growls and sounds of crushed carosaries.

"They're below us!" Scott hurried down with Kurt close behind him. When they got below they saw who Wolverine was fighting with.

The man was dressed in jagged, brown leather coat, he was blond, long hair, tall and muscled, savage looking, he had fangs displayed as he growled, and his nails were more like claws of some wild animal.

 

xXx

 

Logan's back hit a thick pillar, he could feel it almost snap under the pressure as Sabertooth pushed him against it with a car. The front of it pressed to him began to wrinkle and parts were falling off as they bent to fit his shape, but Sabertooth wasn't going to stop.

"One shall fall by the other's hand- it's our destiny, we can't change it!" his opponent said, with a voice even harsher than Wolverine's own.

Logan pushed the car back as much as he could. Despite his strength Sabertooth was in a better position, and he could only push it so much to breathe.

"I didn't know you went for that-- philosophy mumbo-jumbo" he said, putting all his strength into getting away from where he was trapped. He knew his chances to do so are slim until the opponent will decide to let him go.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind Sabertooth's back; "Hey, Hairball! I got your destiny right here!" and abruptly the man was hit by a laser blast that sent him flying towards a delivery van a couple meters away.

Wolverine looked at the two teenage boys and cursed in his thoughts. 'Cyke and Elf, you damn kiddos! Why the heck'd they come here?'. With a growl he pushed the car away as the 'damn kiddos' ran at his aggressor. Sabertooth pushed them both away with just one shove of his thick arm.

Kurt lifted himself on one elbow rubbing his arm that didn't quite break his fall. "Typical" he muttered. There was no time to dwell on it because when he opened his eyes he saw Sabertooth's boots right in front of him and he could hear the colors growl above him. He looked up just in time to see the man being pushed away with full weight of Wolverine's adamantium skeleton as Logan raged against him.

The impact of Wolverine's attack was so strong both men slid across the floor and stopped against door of an elevator. The door opened and Sabertooth's back hit the floor of the elevator.

With a wild growl he held onto the door frame, pulling his knees up and having his feet placed against Wolverine's chest; he pushed him away so hard he ended up inside of the elevator as Logan hit against a pillar behind him. Before Wolverine got up and run up to Sabertooth again the elevator's door closed. Sabertooth saw adamantium claws cut through the steel door like it was a paper, but the elevator headed down, and only pieces of the door hit against the top of it.

Logan stared at them as they fell towards the darkness below. From the depth he could only hear Sabertooth call after him: "The best is yet to come, Wolverine!"

And Logan didn't doubt that.

Scott and Kurt stood behind him, also looking down over the man's shoulders. "Well.. I guess we won for now" Wagner said.

Logan frowned and turned to the two teens. "I don't fight your battles,  so don't fight mine" he warned them and left as if he wanted to kill someone.

Kurt looked over at the instructor. "Ouch. But he still loves us."

Scott crossed his arms. "Oh yeah. Big time."

 

xXx

 

Students were swarming around her, but she didn’t hurry to leave, instead slowly emerging onto the front yard, trying to find some strength and perhaps serenity in the cool sun rays that were breaking between thick grey clouds. 

With her thoughts being even louder than the actual noise around, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly to tune them out. Admitting too much of the situation would cause her to do something she proudly avoided her entire life until now - panic.

Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder and as she turned around she saw a boy whom she was familiar with, but who wasn’t her friend. 

“Hey. We were supposed to discuss this assignment but you left too fast. I thought I’d catch up with you.”

For a moment she couldn’t remember what it’s about because despite leaving the class a mere minute ago, she already left it forgotten. Now it clicked they were paired up for a project in History.

“...Right. Sorry” she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I was distracted during the last class.”

“I could tell” he nodded, but didn’t seem to mind. “I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Max” he offered his slender hand to her.

The girl shook it a bit as she ran her eyes over him; black hair and contrasting blue eyes, he was dressed black, with a band-printed t-shirt, spiked bracelet on his wrist and thin glasses on his nose. His style was standing out but he didn’t seem to force it, just naturally drift towards something generally less popular.

“Fallen” she introduced herself, not bothering to explain that it wasn’t her legal name. Everyone figured that much right away. “I honestly didn’t pay any attention to what the project is supposed to be about, you will need to fill me in on it.”

“Sure. Which way are you headed? We could talk on the way.”

For a moment she wanted to decline, especially since it didn’t even seem to make sense to bother with a project she might not live to present. However on the second thoughts she - kind of instinctively - forced herself into acting as if the threat of dispersing is not there. Stay within the usual lines to fabricate a sense of control.

“Yeah, I’m headed straight through the center.”

“Great, me too. Let’s go then” the boy - Max - threw on his jacket and fixed his backpack on one shoulder, waving at Fallen to follow him down the stairs.

As he explained what they’re supposed to do for the assignment she really tried to focus on it, even if only for the distraction purposes. By the time they passes the city center they already decided to act out a scene as personifications of countries that are parts of the conflict and comedically discuss it back and forth to lay out their war history in an appealing manner.

“We could borrow historical hats from the drama club” Max suggested. “You know, for the laughs.”

They finally reached crossroads where they seemed to step in different directions.

“Oh. You’re going that way?” the boy asked.

“Yeah.”

“To the Artwoods?” the boy seemed curious but also sheepish. Artwoods was an estate area for the richer residents of Bayville.

“No” the girl shook her head a bit. “A little further.”

“Further…” he repeated. “But there is only this one mansion…”

“Yep.”

He looked almost scared as the information dawned on him. “You live there?”

“Yeah.”

Maybe if she wasn’t living in her head so much she’d care to ask why he seems bothered with it, but that wasn’t the case at the moment. But she did take notice of his attitude suddenly turning into one a lot shyer. 

“O-oh.”

“You’re turning here?” she looked briefly in the direction he seemed to wander towards.

“Y-yeah.”

She slightly raised her eyebrow at his current attitude at this point, but still didn’t mention it. “So if we part now, I suggest we just work some scenes separately and then put together what we come up with.”

The boy nodded quickly. “Yeah, sure. Works for me.”

He didn’t look her in the eye.

“See you Monday?” he said.

She nodded, but she was pretty sure he didn’t see it as he waved his hand briefly and nearly scurried away, pacing across the street.

Not thinking much of it, she dove back into her head and thoughts of possible doom.

 

xXx

 

Kurt and Scott were in the kitchen with cans of soda in their hands.

"I wonder who he was...?" Scott wondered out loud. "He looked dangerous."

Wagner could easily tell him about the man in details, but he knew he has to play dumb. But though it was one of the very first situations he knew more than he was allowed to tell, it was already hard to stop from spilling.

"Whoever he was he's at really bad terms with Wolverine" he stated sipping on the drink.

Scott nodded slightly.

"On the other hand Mr Logan likes US and look how he torments us. Maybe he treats best friends even more extremely and these two are best buddies" Kurt wondered out loud with amusement. But it didn't amuse him as much as his smile would make it seem. Right now he didn't feel smile-y at all.

Jean appeared in the doorway and greeted both boys with a smile. "How was school?"

"It was fine" Scott's tone changed slightly when the girl came. It always did. "The exams weren't hard."

Grey chuckled low and sat next to Summers. "Well, the recrutation on the other hand had quite an unexpected outcome. But we did it, the girl will be here this weekend."

"What happened?" the boy asked, happy to hear the story, especially since Jean would be the one telling it, and for some odd reason he liked the sound of her voice.

Kurt just rolled his eyes with sympathetic amusement and left the two future lovebirds alone to talk one on one as he teleported upstairs.

 

* * *

 

+23.09.1995, Sat+

She felt like she's sinking.

Now it was constant. Like she's not grounded to the reality. Like a part of her was already disconnected.

This morning… it wasn’t just difficult to appear her usual, it was downright impossible. She combed her hair, did her make-up, went downstairs on time, but she couldn’t change the look in her eyes. Like the soul was not there anymore.

She couldn’t even focus them properly, having to opt for living through a blurry lense of immobile pupils. Her fingers had trouble grabbing things, making her routine that much more time and energy consuming. Energy she hardly had anymore.

And as she walked through the blurred corridors of the mansion, she wanted to but wasn’t ready to make peace with that fact that this state she’s in now means that the conclusion of this battle is probably established and not in her favor.

A part of her was glad to find the kitchen empty.

At least she didn’t need to explain to anyone why she doesn’t want to eat today. 

With just a glass of tap water, she sat down, listening into the silence.

Someone was going down the stairs. In a moment Forge was at the door with a brief welcoming that left his lips before he took a better look at her and stopped. She turned her tired, empty eyes to him but they didn’t even focus on him, just looked right past. Only for the moment when he found himself on the right distance she could see the look of concern on his face.

“Holy, it doesn’t look good” he said low.

“I don’t have to see myself to tell” Fallen replied and casted her distant eyes on the glass of water in her hands. 

“Damn it” Silvercloud cussed low as he lowered himself onto a chair next to her. “I hoped it would turn out okay after all but… I’m sorry. I screwed up…”

She shook her head ever so slightly. “No, you did all you could. I’m grateful that you tried. I’m sure Kurt will see it this way too… maybe not right when he finds out but, sooner or later.”

“Wait” the boy shifted stunned. “He doesn’t know?!” his voice was lowered into an intense whisper.

She shook her head again. “Until I woke up today I still thought it might be unnecessary to have this conversation because it will turn out okay. But even with my eye dilated I can see how pale I am” she spread her hand in front of herself. “And I can feel my body shutting down slowly. I guess it’s a matter of hours and I’ll be a goner…”

“Fallen…”

“Don’t.” she closed her eyes and inhaled. “I don’t need you to be sorry for me. Just… try to make sure Kurt doesn’t blame himself. I know he will try.”

Forge silently clenched his fingers taking a deep breath.

 

xXx

 

“Hey, have you seen Fallen?” Kurt asked confused as he nearly finished his breakfast and she was still not present, despite he checked her room five minutes ago and she wasn’t there. 

“She said she wanted to take a shower.”

There was something detached about Forge’s voice, but Wagner didn’t take time to notice as he looked out into the hall as if expecting her to come downstairs any moment now. As that did not happen and he was done with eating as well as cleaning after himself, he finally lost to his worry about her and headed upstairs.

He didn’t want to come across as overprotective - even though he knew he was sometimes, but he knew Fallen didn’t enjoy being treated like she needs to be protected in any shape or form. That didn’t change the fact that he cared, and given how uncharacteristically she was acting for the last few days, he felt entitled to check on her any time he finds appropriate.

Perhaps during a shower wasn’t what a normal person would call ‘appropriate’, but he didn’t see her all morning and yesterday evening she sent him off saying she feels ill and wants to rest.

Alone.

And that was something to be alarmed about, as whenever she was sick or tired before, she liked him to hang around, or at very least - didn’t mind it.

He just wanted to understand where it’s coming from all of sudden.

The water was running, but there was no response to his first knocking, so he tried again. “Fallen?” he called to her, but to no effect. “Fallen, are you there?” 

Only after the third time he knocked he noticed that the water seemed to be running without so much as a minor disturbance. No splashing, no other noise, just wet monotone.

“Fallen, if you don’t respond now I’m coming in” he said, now worry creeping into his voice.

Still nothing to indicate someone’s even there. He felt an odd grip on his heart just before he teleported onto the other side of the door, but the grip turned into freezing dread when the darkness before his eyes disappeared to reveal pale body sprawled face down on the bathroom floor.

 

* * *

 

+Meanwhile, Deerfield, Illinois+

Kitty just finished packing another bag, and she struggled to zip it while she sat on it. "Come on, you can do it!" she repeated.

There was laughter of her father in the doorway. "Oh baby, this bag will burst at the seams if you keep forcing so much clothes inside."

"Dad, will you help me?" she girl asked with begging eyes.

Cameron walked over to her, pushed the lid and with a few sharp pulls of the zipper he was done. Kitty hugged him with gratitude, but as she stepped away the man's face was serious.

"Is everything okay, daddy?"

"Are you sure you will make it, babygirl?" the man asked looking down at the petite brunette. He felt like she was such a thin, precious porcelain that would shatter at the slightest push.

To be honest Kitty didn't think much about it. her parents were extremely overprotective since last night (more than ever, which seemed impossible), and they seemed to worry so much that she didn't feel the need to worry herself. In fact what she was more worried about was whether they won't suddenly take back everything at the last moment and take her back home after they'd arrive at Xavier's. Instead of worrying if she can make it there alone or worrying about the powers she recently got, she focused on convincing her parents that this boarding school is a good idea.

On one hand she was scared of being so far from her family that she loved and was really close to. On the other hand she was a teenager and wanted to finally get some freedom and go a little crazy, but that couldn't be done when she was living with her parents. She was excited to live at school full of people her age.

"I will be fine, promise" she swore looking into her father's eyes.

Cameron watched her with doubt for a moment, but eventually sighed with defeat and headed back to the door. "Alright. Go to sleep, you need to have a lot of strength for tomorrow. You can finish packing in the morning."

"Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Kitty. Sleep well."

The man quietly closed the door behind himself. Kitty sighed, switched off the lights and slipped under the bedsheets. She reached for her plushie dragon that sit by her pillow, and for her mobile that she got on her last birthday. She usually only used it for one thing - talking to Tracey, one of a few people at her school that were nice to her even when she wouldn't let them use her homework to finish their own. Most of other students either ignored her or laughed that she's a geek because she actually had good grades in all classes.

Kitty waited a few signals before a sleepy voice of her friend echoed on the other side; *Yeeea...?*

"Hi, Trace."

*I was almost asleep...*

"Sorry, I, like, didn't mean to wake you up. But, it's... it's totally important" the brunette's voice became a little sad, and it seemed to alarm the other girl.

*What happened?*

The thought of telling her what really happened pierced Kitty's mind like a bolt. She wished to tell her the truth about walking through walls, about Lance, about the mess it created in her head. But she remembered the way Professor Xavier talked about all of this. There was no denying that he didn't want everyone to know about existence of powers just yet, and Kitty wouldn't know how to start anyway. Knowing Tracey she would react very emotionally and Kitty's had enough emotions for one day.

"Tomorrow morning I'm leaving..."

*WHAT?* the girl asked suddenly. *Why so suddenly?*

"You know, like... half of the school was destroyed and all--"

*Yeah, but classes are on hiatus only for one week.*

"But my parents are worried that it's not safe there anymore" Kitty knew it's a half-lie half-truth, but they really were worried about that. "You know how they are..."

After a moment there was a sigh in the phone. *It's really a massacre with your parents... Where are they taking you?*

"Boarding school in Bayville."

*Bayville? Never heard of this one...*

"It's the north coast of New York... you would know if you ever took a look at a map" Kitty rolled her eyes.

*New York?! Are you kidding me?! It's a world away!*

"I know..." Kitty's eyes glistened as she stared at the ceiling.

*But we'll keep in touch?*

"Totally.*

Low knocking on the door got Kitty's attention. Her mother peeked inside the room. "I heard you're talking to someone, little one..."

"Gotta go, Trace. I'll call you when I'm there, promise!" Kitty hung up and placed her phone on her nightstand while her mother sat beside her with a gentle, sad smile.

"You look like you were crying, are you alright, sweetie?" she asked.

Kitty blinked a few times to get rid of the unshed tears. "Yeah, mom, it's all good, like, it's just, you know... I'm a little worried about what the kids will think of me."

Theresa smiled at her. "These two girls who helped us today seemed nice and they liked you."

"Well, yeah, but..." Kitty wrapped her arms around herself.

"It will be alright, sweetie. I'm sure everyone will love you" she hugged her daughter gently.

The girl smiled a little. "Thank you, mom."

Theresa smiled at her again and got up. "Sweet dreams, Kitty. Don't worry too much. Dad worries for both of us. Goodnight."

Kitty chuckled low. "True. Goodnight, mommy."

"Ah, and set your alarm clock for six."

"Six...?!"

"There's a long way ahead of us, right?"

"...Alright..."

"Now goodnight."

Kitty noded and laid down. Last thing on her mind before she fell asleep was that it's the last time in a while that she sleeps in her own bed…

* * *

 

Wet hair curling around the floor were still in front of his face, burnt into his memory; the legs still reaching into the shower cabin, the crooked position of the arms. And most of all - the coldness of her skin, so void of color, and limpness of her entire body, so void of life as he picked her up.

It was a nightmare he couldn’t fabricate if he tried.

It was over a dozen hours later and his hands were still shaking, and he wondered if they’d ever stop - in back of his mind, where his thoughts of everything else were quieter and he could wonder the first thing about the future.

But in the conscious part of his mind, he was reliving it.

He relieved every single second from the moment he woke up, still unaware of the nightmare the day would become. He wondered if there was anything he could have done better to prevent it. Numb but full of guilt and regret, he tried to chew it down by tiniest pieces…

 

+Earlier that day, 10:12 a.m.+

Sitting in the glasshouse and tending to plants was one of the few things that always made Ororo feel at peace, here maybe even more so than ever inside the mansion. She liked to spend time on her own, and in here - the time felt especially rewarding as she watched flowers bloom under her care.

But this Friday morning her peace was disturbed so abruptly that she dropped one of her favourite specimens, the noise of breaking pot not enough to drown out the Professor’s voice in her head;

*I need you in the Infirmary immediately! Fallen is unconscious and doesn’t appear to breathe* the urgency was there intensely but not remotely necessary with such a terrifying message.

She bursted out of the glasshouse and as quickly as possible made her way to the elevator, then out of it and she entered the infirmary like a lightning bolt. “What happened?!”

Professor Xavier was struggling to collect reanimation equipment as he instructed Kurt how to manually try bringing back the girl’s heartbeat in the meantime. There was no time to ask questions or give explanations, Monroe ran up to Charles and helped bring a defibrillator and oxygen mask over to the bed.

“Let us take over” Xavier said to Kurt, trying to sound like he’s got it under control, but he neither sounded or felt like he does.

Wagner stepped aside, expression of blank fear and disbelief as he kept rejecting that this is really happening. He watched the two adults as Ororo - under Xavier’s Instructions - discharged one portion of electric current after another into the girl’s chest. There was no response, and every attempt made him tense another extreme bit.

“Kurt” Xavier said seeing the boy’s face. “You should wait outside.”

“Aber--”

“Kurt, I must ask you to wait outside” the man repeated in a demanding tone. Kurt didn’t move. Xavier shifted his wheelchair to be facing him. “You will help if you wait outside.”

Wagner kept staring at the lifeless body on the bed as Ororo kept trying to rescue it.

“Do what the man asks, kid” Logan entered the room immediately approaching to put hand on Wagner’s arm. “Come on.”

The man gently but firmly pulled the boy towards the door; though Kurt kept looking back and slightly resisted, he let himself be led out of the infirmary without saying a word. 

As they stepped into the corridor, Logan looked him in the eye. “Wait here.”

And with one final squeeze of his arm, he returned to the Infirmary, the door closed leaving him in complete silence.

With his eyes wide open and staring into the blank space Kurt sunk to the floor with his back against the wall, powerless. Time that seemed to rush like a hurricane for the last few minutes now suddenly slowed down to an agonizing extreme; he felt like he’s drugged. Everything - his surroundings and thoughts felt like they abandoned shape and form, it was just a mess that made him feel sick to his stomach. World in front of his eyes was fuzzy, there was pressure in his head, escaping noisily through his ears.

If he just lost her, it didn’t register. He was wrapped in this thought, but trapped so deep in it that there was no distance to see it from. 

He didn’t know how long he spent sitting like that, he hardly noticed as Forge hurried past him into the infirmary to emerge in a few minutes and kneel in front of him, trying to say something that didn’t register. It all seemed to take place behind some thick wall, in a world he wasn’t a part of.

Only as Forge put hands on his shoulders to shake him back into awareness he began to drift back. Whatever his friend was saying still didn’t get through to him, but his own lips moved a bit as he wanted to say something, but a sudden grip on his throat made his voice pull back. As he tried to swallow this burgle that seemed stuck in his throat, his eyes began to itch and he had to inhale quickly to stop from crying.

His throat was tight, his senses shattered, he was distracted, couldn’t sort his thoughts, all he knew was the itch in his eyes and the shaking of his hands. And more and more aware of the indications of it - one thing he managed to whisper;

“Her heart didn’t beat.”

 

xXx

 

+Meanwhile, inside the infirmary+

“Nothing” Xavier said in a lowered voice as he shone light into the girl’s motionless pupils. Flicking the light off, he turned his face to the other two. 

Logan’s eyes were piercing endless space before them, Ororo’s gaze was averted yet light reflected in unshed tears in corners of her own eyes. The silence was heavy, darkness lurking in the further corners of the infirmary was creeping in onto the warm light within the curtains surrounding the bed.

The hustle on the edge of panic that went on around it for the last couple minutes made current silence feel heavy and unbearable. The weight of a life they just lost made the air feel dense as it filled spaces between them. 

Charles exhaled for the first time in what felt like forever of keeping the air in, now it seeped through his mouth so slow as to not disturb the silence. A little shiver worked down his back as he noticed that one of the girl’s eyes was still cracked open, empty glare almost resentful. He reached out and gently pulled the lid down.

A brief memory of his days as a student came back to him, of the few occasions when he witnessed preparations for cremation or burying a deceased. It was an unconventional biology lesson with a bitter taste of odd intimacy with the inevitable. He remembered each touch of cold skin of a dead human being to be a little shock, even if only due to the awareness that one day it might be you laid out on a table for people to take care of.

But it’s never been as shocking as it was when his fingertips brushed against the brunette’s forehead. Cold skin radiated something nearly electrical that rushed to his palm, a thin but clear stream threading through is arm and into his head. He shuddered at the impulse that shouldn’t be there anymore.

At first he discarded it as leftover impulses that accumulated in the brain to release late - it was rare, but it happened. Like muscles twitching after one’s death because of the post-mortem chemistry. But this time - Charles realized - it wasn’t the case; he telepathically followed the current and it brought him into her mind. It was calm like no other, silent and unmoving, foggy and yet, undersurface - a messy tangle of chaotic thoughts swirled below the muteness. It was like a war going on behind soundproof walls, and as he inched closer it was but a hypnotizing humm of a million different sounds overlapping. 

“Charles” a hand on his arm pulled him away from the muffled noise all too sudden, leaving him dizzy. His dazzled eyes couldn’t find and then focus on his friends for a moment, it took a moment to make out what Ororo was saying; “Did you see something?”

Xavier held her gaze for a moment, his eyes slightly too wide not to be alarming. Then he looked past her concerned expression at Logan who also appeared to be alert as he watched him closely. He suddenly realized that his presence in the - supposedly dead girl’s - mind lasted more than the mere moment it felt like to him. It was odd how her mind sucked him in and made him lose the sense of time and space; but then he never saw something like the state she was in right now.

He shrugged off the brief thought that this might be what a brain is like just after death. It wasn’t, he could feel it being alive somehow. The most similar state to this he had ever witnessed within somebody’s mind was with patients who remain in a coma with little to no chances of ever awakening.

Charles rubbed on his eyes forcefully to regain his focus.

“Could one of you move the cardiograph over here… It’s in the medical storage” he gestured to the other room weakly.

Ororo was quick to react, even though a questioning frown twisted her face before she pulled back and paced to the back door. Logan didn’t move an inch other than squinting his eyes a bit more. “Chuck” he said solemnly. “I can tell a cold one when I see it, and she’s definitely--”

“There’s something still alive” Xavier interrupted him. “At least some part of her…”

“...What did you see?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

Metal crackled as Ororo wheeled the cardiograph over the doorstep and across the room. Charles connected the girl to it proceeded to switch everything on. As the screen lit up, Ororo and Logan watched the straight line above Xavier’s head. 

But the man didn’t seem very discouraged by it; he just continued to play with the settings - his cardiograph allowing to detect a lot lesser pulse than the equipment used in hospitals, he kept turning up the sensitivity.

And finally, the straight line became disrupted by a wave, one than another, and it kept going. Charles’ own heart felt like it’s beating a little too fast as he turned his gaze away from the screen and to the pale figure on the bed.

Ororo behind him was still like a statue. Only as the man turned around to face her she realized that she was holding her breath. “She’s…”

“Alive” the man nodded the tiniest bit. “To an extent. With heartbeats on such low frequency and so weak, it’s less than what could be detected in a regular hospital. They’d pronounce her dead… In fact, if not for the impulse from her mind I would, too” the man’s brown eyes were casted slightly down as he admitted it.

“But…” Monroe blinked, relieved and confused at once. “Her eyes weren’t reacting… And she’s not breathing…”

“I believe parts of her brain are indeed shut down, that would explain the eyes. As for breathing I think we might have let the apparences fool us” he drove his wheelchair to a set of shelves and searched them for a moment.

“How is that possible, Chuck?” Logan asked.

“This case seems more extreme than what I’ve known” Xavier began. “But I think I’m beginning to understand. Kurt found her in a shower, she was freezing but she in fact warmed up after he brought her here. Of course, then she cooled down again, but as she warmed up it means the insides of her body were really warm to begin with. I believe she spent the last few minutes under really cold water that helped bring down the temperature low enough to put her in the coma and not… Well” he lowered his voice, finally pulling an object from the shelf and letting it sit in his lap. “I’m afraid to think how close of a call it was.”

“Help me here” Monroe said. “I’m no doctor. How do the dots connect?”

“Cold slowed down her body functions when it was overstraining, so she didn’t snap completely” Logan muttered. “That right, Chuck?”

Xavier gave him a nod as he made his way back to the bedside and began to set up the new piece of equipment. She likely had a high fever just before losing consciousness due to body working so quickly, and it explains why she chose to turn the water ice cold. Everything made sense, but there was still one big question.

“What was wrong?” Ororo frowned. “People don’t end up in a state like this for no reason.”

Charles switched on the device he brought from the cabinet. The screen lit up. “You’re right, Ororo. There must have been something she was struggling with that caused the fever, not the other way around. Whatever it was, it pushed her body to the extreme and this coma was the last line of defense.”

Ororo fell silent and stepped back to Logan’s side, both of them watching Xavier set up the new hi-tech device and then - stare into the face of its screen for a lingering moment.

“Charles? What does this… thing… do?” Ororo asked.

“It monitors the exact amount of oxygen in the lungs” came a low answer, followed by another minute of silence. When he pulled back and locked his hands in front of his face, it was difficult to read from his eyes. “No more than a shallow breath within a minute” he said finally. “But she  _ is _ breathing…”

“Is it enough for her to…?” Ororo asked hesitantly.

“Barely” Charles responded. He looked as if he aged within the last dozen of minutes. “But in this state her body doesn’t need more, most actions were halted, the rest is there but almost nonexistent.”

Charles’ eyes narrowed as he gazed at the motionless girl.

“The question is why she’s in this state. And when will she wake up…”

Logan who was silent most of the time only needed one little word to send a shiver down their spines; “If.”

 

xXx

 

Kurt just stared blankly at the floor between his knees, his hands tightly clenched on the opposite forearm to keep from shaking. He didn’t look at Forge for at least ten minutes now - though to him it felt like forever - but he still felt his hand where it planted on his arm despite Kurt deliberately refused to engage in any dialogue.

He listened in anticipation, trying to hear any sounds other than their own breathing and heartbeats. But the steel walls of the corridor echoed silence.

It sounded like thunder when the infirmary door finally clicked and slid open to reveal Professor Xavier with Ororo and Logan behind him. Kurt was on his feet instantly, Forge not far behind off the floor. Wagner couldn’t utter a word, just staring with hope and fear, and a heart beating so hard it hurt.

“How’s she?” Forge questioned for sake of breaking the silence that began to linger.

“Unconscious, but stable” Xavier responded. Kurt breathed a shuddering, relieved breath and leaned against the wall, appearing exhausted. “You can come inside if you want.”

There was one bit of hesitation before Kurt pulled away from the wall and stepped past Xavier to the infirmary. He wasn't sure how to feel about seeing whatever state Fallen is in, after all this time of spiralling into a pit of fear for her life.

Once his eyes actually laid on the still figure underneath the covers, he felt unsettled.

“She looks like she's…” it wouldn't leave his lips.

“She's in a coma” Xavier assured. “However the deepest kind there is.”

“Will she wake up?” Forge asked inching his way into the room behind them. 

The way he put it caused Kurt to feel nauseous, he flinched. “When. When will she” he corrected almost without realizing.

The boy couldn't see it with his eyes fixated on the bed, but Forge noticed the man averting his eyes as if not so sure about that.

“We still don't know that much about the state she's in, it's difficult to tell anything before we identify the problem.”

Kurt realized he was hanging nearby the door, paralyzed with a strong mix of emotions he couldn't make sense of. Now he finally urged himself forward, slowly making it across the room to the side of the bed. The more Fallen’s pale face came into his view, the more he felt himself shudder deep on the inside. A very unpleasant feeling twisting his guts.

She didn't look remotely alive.

“Did you notice anything strange those last couple of days, Kurt?”

It wasn't until the end of the sentence that he realized Xavier is addressing him. He turned back in, although maintaining his attention on anything other than the bed was a struggle.

“She… she's been acting odd. Kept avoiding me… it was unlike her, but… I don't know how that ties into her falling into this-... Coma.”

“I…” Forge hesitated as the Professor's eyes shifted to him. He wetted his lips. “I think I know what caused it.”

For the first time Kurt's eyes tore away from the girl to intensely probe his friend's unsure gaze. “Was?”

Forge took a moment to think it through, but at this point whatever promises he made to Fallen in regards of keeping the situation a secret, decidedly didn't apply in this situation. He finally approached the bed and pulled up a chair to sit beside it.

“I overlooked one possibility that I should have paid more attention to when bringing her here along with us…” he began to explain.

 

Ten minutes later silence settled again and Forge’s regretful eyes were casted down, on the pale arm lined limply along sheet-covered lifeless body.

Explaining the situation all over again made guild sit heavier on his shoulders. Especially since this time it felt to him like he's just excusing himself for allowing it to happen.

The silence following his monologue thickened air in the infirmary, he found himself fighting over whether he wants to look into faces of the other two. Should be expect judgement and anger at him? Would the Professor want him out the door for causing this? Would Kurt's trust in him be damaged to the point when they couldn't be friends anymore?

And yet the questions shrinked next to the question of whether Fallen has a chance of living though this mistake.

When he did lift his gaze, the other two weren't even looking at him. Professor Xavier's eyes were closed, a slight frown on his face indicating he's deeply lost in thoughts. Kurt still stood on the opposite side of the bed, unmoving like a statue, eyes fixed on Fallen again.

“Is there anything that can be done to better her chances?” Wagner’s voice was faint.

Silvercloud swallowed. “Given the circumstances, I don’t think there’s anything we can do from the outside. Perhaps something could be done telepathically, but I wouldn’t know.”

“I’ll look into it” Xavier stated after a short pause. “I might need the Cerebro for this purpose, but it might actually work.”

“Please, do.” Kurt turned his gaze away from Fallen at long last, the movement finally collecting all the wetness in inner corners of his eyes. “Anything, just don’t let her die.”

 

xXx

 

The following few hours were hard on everyone. The Professor wanted to perform a few more tests to see if he can get any reasonable response from the unconscious girl, check if any parts of her brain remained functioning beyonds just keeping her alive. Forge waited around for a few more minutes before leaving to look over his data and analyze the situation for the millionth time. On the way out he came across Jean who saw Ororo and Logan leave the undergrounds with morbid looks on their faces and he was compelled to tell her of Fallen’s coma and make up some excuse as to what could have caused it. Ororo was doing almost the same with Scott, a couple rooms down the corridor. Logan seemed to disappear from everyone’s sight as soon as he left the infirmary, presumably isolating himself in the garage.

As time passed every resident of the mansion stepped by to check on the situation in the infirmary and expressed their worry. The dinner was quiet.

Evening approached way too soon and nothing seemed to be changing. Neither Forge or Professor Xavier came up with an idea how to help Fallen, Jean and Scott were keeping an eye on the situation, Ororo did what she could to calm everyone’s nerves as well as her own.

All along Kurt insisted to stay in the infirmary, refusing to either go up for dinner or return to his room. It was a dozen hours now, and the furthest he was from Fallen’s bedside was an adjacent bathroom. A couple of times he shifted to make room or got up to assist in the tests that took the better part of the morning, after that he was mostly left alone except for when Ororo brought a set of comfortable clothes so Fallen wouldn’t spent the rest of her ‘time out’ - as she called it - wrapped clumsily in a bathing towel that Kurt grabbed in the hustle before teleporting her to the infirmary.

Most of the time, however, he just sat there alone and in silence, stroking her hand and listening to the cardiograph and humming oxygen mask.

With how cold her skin was and how motionless her chest appeared, the beeping noise was all he had to remind him that she’s still alive. The rhythmic sound was what held his sanity still in place, while a part of him just wanted to lay down on the floor like a little child and scream for someone to fix everything this instant. And scary part was, it wasn’t a tantrum of entitlement, it was an urgent desperacy that made him wish he could trade his life for her own.

Memories of what Forge said were raw in his memory. How he said there’s fifty percent chance for her to make it and that the only thing to do is to wait and see. 

And so Kurt waited. And he watched.

But with so many hours behind him, it was becoming impossible to fend off the terrifying thoughts. What forge said meant that she also had fifty percent of dying. What he said, meant he could only wait to see if she will die.

What it meant, is that he might have just spent all those hours awaiting Fallen’s death. He just sat there, and watched, and listened, and did nothing.

His fingers clenched around her own, cold and indifferent ones. 

Waiting is the worst, and when you know there’s nothing you can do it becomes the essence of suffering.

The infirmary door slide open. He slightly flinched and looked over to see Forge. He resumed his position, barely able to see him at the edge of his vision, but clearly hearing him approach. By the sound of his breath, the older boy was tense. 

 

Forge approached, his eyes on back of Kurt’s head as silence lingered. Eventually he swallowed, turning gaze away from his friend. “I know I had no right to keep that from you” he said low.

“She asked you to” Kurt whispered back without moving an inch.

It sounded to Forge like he was being justified, his dishonesty discarded by a petty excuse. But before he decided to insist on his own blame, he realized that being angry at him was exactly the last thing Kurt needed right now, and he realized it too. He was the only other person he had to confine in, and in this situation that was slowly settling its full weight on their shoulders - a person to be in this together meant a world.

But at the same time, whereas he wanted to make Kurt feel like he’s not facing this alone, Forge realized that he can’t begin to imagine what Wagner must be feeling right now. Forge barely knew Fallen for a short period of time, and while he grew very sympathetic of the girl, the sadness and fear that her state caused for him were nothing in comparison. Kurt and Fallen were practically inseparable for years and ready to jump in flames for one another, to see a person who means this much to you on the brink of death is something that stands alone to any and all kinds of suffering in this world.

Unable to put this thought into words without sounding condescending or pitiful, he just put hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed it supportively. 

For a lingering moment he just stood behind Kurt’s shoulder, looking over him at the fruit of his mistake. His stomach weighed him down with unpleasant feeling of responsibility, that knew knew wasn’t entirely his to take. He laid out the height of risk to both Kurt and Fallen, he took as many precautions as could be taken, he went over everything time and time again for months to make sure he lowers those risks. But some things are just out of our control and he knew when taking the blame is due, and when it’s just unreasonable.

While he owned to the mistake and offered the due apology, he knew it’s not time to dwell on what already did all the damage it could.  _ ‘The spilled milk, is what they say’  _ he thought, almost bitterly amused at how silly the analogy sounded.

“You should take rest” he said low, his palm tightening another bit on Kurt’s shoulder. “It’s almost half past nine.”

The was no response, so he picked up again;

“Kurt, you’ve been sitting here for almost fourteen hours. You need-”

“I want to stay” he cut in.

“Are you--”

“I’m sure.”

Forge let his mouth close as he deeply breathed in and exhaled slowly through his nose. “Fine.”

As he left, silence filled the room again. For another two or three hours nobody came in again to check on the situation, and Kurt felt convinced everyone would be gone for the rest of the night.

Finally left alone he allowed everything that happened today to register, one bit at a time, each bit spilling hot tears from his eyes.

 

xXxXxXx

 

+24.09.1995, Sun+

The alarm clock was exceptionally loud and annoying this morning, so was the feeling that Kitty had a dream and she couldn't remember what was it about. She only knew it must have been scary because she woke up with her heart hammering heavily.

She slipped her hand out of the bedsheets and rapidly reached to her nightstand. She jerked back to the other side of the bed when she felt her hand pass through the alarm clock making it buzz and turn off.

Kitty watched the device and her hand for a moment before groaning and burying her face in the pillow again.

Somebody knocked on her door. "Kitty? Are you awake yet?"

"I am, dad!" she called back.

"Pancakes will be ready in five minutes."

The girl groaned into her pillow again before getting up and looking at her reflection with messed hair. "Ok, Pryde. Now pull yourself together and show them that you're positive you can make it on your own."

 

xXx

 

A dozen minutes later Kitty bravely stepped into the kitchen with a smile on her lips. She kissed both her parents as she greeted them with a voice of someone who can take it all.

It changed very little. Her mother still had the same suppressed worry in her eyes as she readied the last plateful of pancakes for her daughter. Her father sat at the table and without any emotions looked over the headlines in newspaper in his hands. Kitty didn't think about it, but for Theresa it was obvious that the man doesn't even read them, as he's mind is somewhere else, but he tries to focus on something else so not to make a big fuss about his daughter's sudden departure.

Kitty felt dissatisfied with the fact that her cheerful greetings didn't make impact. She sat at the table and tried to keep up the brave face.

"Sweetie, eat quickly before it gets cold" her mother gently suggested as she joined the other two at the table. "How pretty you look today... but you should wear something comfortable, we'll be on the road for a long time."

"Come on, mom..." Kitty rolled her eyes. "The first impression is the most important, and there could be some cute guys~..."

The girl's father looked at her from above the newspapers with warning glint in his eyes.

"I mean... mom, help?"

Theresa gently chuckled. "Stay calm, Cameron. Kitty's not a little girl anymore, she can think about boys."

"Effects of what we witnessed yesterday" the man muttered killing the mood in the kitchen as well as Kitty's appetite. She felt like curling up in the chair with self guilt.

Cameron closed the newspaper and got up from the table.

"Hurry up, Kitty. We should be leaving already."

The teenager and her mother sat quietly for a moment after he left. Eventually Theresa grabbed her daughter's hand and said low; "Dad's just worried."

Kitty nodded her head, but didn't try to act brave anymore as she picked up her pancakes again.

 

* * *

 

+Meanwhile, Xavier’s Institute+

The first thing Charles noticed when he entered the Infirmary in the morning was that Kurt is sitting by the bed, same as when he last saw him early evening the other day. Only difference was that this time he appeared more exhausted, with his back arched to let him rest his forehead against the edge of the mattress. But he wasn’t sleeping, he lifted his head to reveal bloodshot eyes, and Xavier confirmed that the boy indeed spent the entire night here.

“Good morning, Kurt.”

Wagner dropped his gaze with a slight frown of disagreement. He didn't respond, just adjusting himself on the chair to watch what the man is doing while keeping Fallen within the field of his vision.

“Is there anything you learned about how to help her?” he asked. Charles could tell there's a hint of judgement, the boy probably figured he went for a good night of sleep and didn't bother with this crisis.

He honestly didn't blame him for jumping to conclusions. He could tell the boy can barely control his emotions not to burst at the seams.

“I have actually spent majority of tonight reading up on anything that could be relevant to Fallen's state. I want to enter her mind today by using Cerebro, but I found it wise to arm myself with knowledge beforehand.”

The boy's shoulders slumped as he dumped the semi-hostile approach. “...Does it seem like something you could be able to help with telepathically?” his voice was faint and could be inaudible of not for the silence.

“Ask me that after I examine her mind.”

Kurt shifted, straightening his back. “When…?”

“Right after breakfast” the man said and urged a sympathetic but sad smile. “Which, besides, is something I think you should have as well.”

Wagner grimaced slightly. “I don't want to leave her side.”

“If you spare me the time I'd spend convincing you she'd want you to nourish yourself in the meantime, we'll be able to more quickly get to actually examining her.”

Xavier knew that if anything will convince the boy to go and have a meal, this is it. He didn't want him to sit here until the situation resolves, especially since it might be days and he was underweight enough as it is.

Wagner did seem to conclude the man is right. With a lingering look at the unconscious girl, he hesitantly lifted off of the chair and drew a deep breath. It looked like it was physically difficult to step away, but he shifted a foot away from the furniture and disappeared, teleporting presumably to the kitchen.

Charles let out a breath of slight relief, but his peace of mind was still greatly disturbed by the sight of Fallen - unconscious and pale as life had already given up on her. But he knew he can’t do that - give up on life of his student, or any life in particular.

He drove his wheelchair over to the bedside and placed his hand over the girl’s cold forehead. For a moment he examined what he could reach by the mere power of his own telepathy. Under the quiet surface was still the same raging, but muted chaos that seemed to have an odd effect of drawing him in for what felt like abyss with no way back.

He carefully slid along the edge of the peaceful nothingness, putting all his mind to not stepping past the line where the chaos would consume him. Finally he drew back, that being a process more difficult than when he’d dive out of any mind in its usual state.

He glanced at his wristwatch - what felt like a dozen of seconds of wandering her mind, was over four minutes to the outside world. He’s never experienced losing time like this before.

Cerebro is a must.

He returned to the corridor and made his way to the end of it. Retina scanner confirmed his identity before granting him access to the chamber. He placed the helmet over his head, the system lit up and he could feel a tingle as his brain was plugged in to what felt like a giant battery to power up what he knew to be already impressive telepathic ability.

He closed his eyes and tuned out for a moment before allowing himself to locate all nearby people. Jean brushing her hair, Scott marveling about new strategies for trainings, Ororo sipping her morning coffee in the glasshouse, Logan reading the morning newspaper with the inner anxiety ever present in the man, and finally Kurt who’d just returned to the Infirmary and settled back on the same chair he spent the entire night in. He focused on Fallen’s faint mind, one that seemed to barely be there until he dove inside and approached the raging chaos.

Everything was more vivid now, crisper. Less consuming also. He allowed himself to the edge of the chaos, and a little past the safety into the extreme war zone. Memories, thoughts and emotions were stirring and mixing all over him, but as he focused his mind further into all of it, he felt a void at the end, an abyss threatening to consume everything and throw it into nothingness. Like a mental black hole trying to swallow the world of her mind.

The face of it caused him to abruptly withdraw, odd sense of fear rushing his blood. He was spit out of her mind so roughly that it caused him to jerk where he was sitting in the Cerebro chamber. 

His eyes opened again, glistening with concern. If this is what Forge was talking about, saying she’s being rejected by this universe, he had no idea how- and IF- he can do anything about it.

The private landline wirelessly connected to his wheelchair beeped softly when he left the chamber. A notification popped up, informing that a local number was trying to contact him when he was inside Cerebro. People who had this number were very few and far between, so he knew it must be one of his close associates.

Right after returning to his office, he called back. Shortly, a feminine voice informed him he’s reached Gregory’s Hotel in Queens, New York, and is being put through with the specific room to which the number is assigned. Another two signals sounded before he heard a low grunt and a familiar voice ask; “Henry McCoy, yes?”

“Hank” a smile finally curved Xavier’s lips after this string of serious events starting yesterday. “It’s good to hear you again.”

“Charles. Yes, it’s been a while” smile tinted the other man’s voice as well. “I have been trying to reach you earlier to say that I’ll be in Bayville tomorrow morning. I thought I’d invite myself for a cup of tea and reminiscence of the old times.”

“I would be honoured if you’d come and visit me at the Institute. There’s a lot new I’d like to show you, and even more I’d like to talk to you about, my friend.”

“Is there any particular time you see fit?”

“I haven’t made any specific plans.”

“In this case I will see you on the morrow.”

A faint smile lingered on Xavier’s lips as the two of them wrapped up the conversation and hung up. A form of relief loosened Charles’ muscles.

Henry McCoy was a friend he made during his studies, before he became the Professor and before Hank earned himself the title of a Doctor that he didn’t brag about much. He was very helpful in Xavier’s quest for Professor-hood, working as a close associate on his research both - in a lab and out there, in this wild world. Hank was also a man more than familiar with the concept of mutants - himself bearing the gene X that he managed to keep deactivated throughout the years by using a self-developed chemical solution.

If there was one person Charles could talk to about the current situation it was Doctor Henry McCoy. Trans-dimensional time-travel and universe rejecting a girl thus putting her in a coma was a lot to put on anyone’s shoulders, but Xavier knew better than to underestimate his old friends’ thirst for understanding the truth and taking the world for what it is.

That was something he always admired - in a way - about the other man. The ability to accept things as they are. Maybe this approach would give him the perspective and clarity to come up with some answers and solutions that he couldn’t produce all along.

 

* * *

 

Kitty watched the landscape slide by with growing excitement as well anxious hesitation. The second a sign informing they entered ‘Bayville’ sped behind the window she sat straight like an arrow, her eyes already searching for the place of her destination. A part of her felt like all her bravery was left behind in Illinois and whatever bits remained already drained during the drive to Chicago, the 2.5 hour flight to New York, followed by another 2 hour drive with a rented car.

Another part of her - the one not urging to cling to her parents and ask to return home - was frustrated with the fact that they so very insisted on taking her all the way to the Institute. Not only has it been over six hours of listening to the same pep talk over and over, and she could have been there hours ago if she took up the Professor on his jet offer, but also - that part of her that wanted to run back home still considered doing so. Had she been left without her parents on this journey, at least she wouldn’t have a reason to think that going back is still an option.

Right now, however, the feeling that there is certainly NO coming back, still managed to stir her guts the second she realized they’d just pulled up in front of a gate.

Her eyes hesitantly absorbed everything - from the high fence, down the million-mile driveway behind it, to a grand mansion sitting at the end of it, surrounded by what felt like endless adjacent grounds. Her eyes fell on the golden plate bolted to stone wall on side of the fence. ‘Prof. Ch.F. Xavier’s Institute for the Gifted Youngers’ shimmered in the cold sun rays, the words curved around a big ‘X’ emblem carved into the plate.

It made it real.

The idea of leaving home for a long time - for the first time in fact, the challenge of adapting to a completely new environment, of owning up with her strange new ability, and of parting with her parents not long from now for what can be weeks, months even. It all made her throat clench with nervousness. But she didn’t want to withdraw and prove her parents that she’s not mature enough to handle herself on her own away from home. She tried to do the exact opposite the entire morning, she can’t blow it now.

“Is it really here?” her mother asked low as she examined the sandy driveway with slight disbelief. No surprise, the place was impressive, even looking from the outside.

Her dad on the other hand didn’t say a word, his stare both hard and soft in this strange, fatherly manner. After a moment of lingering silence and everyone just absorbing the view, the man got out of the car and approached intercom at the side of the gate. They could barely hear a murmur inside the car, so instead Kitty’s mom turned her head to face her. 

“How are you holding up, sweetheart?”

“Good, mommy” Pryde smiled nervously. “Just don’t let dad, like, embarrass me in front of other students.”

“He does tend to do that” the woman admitted with a slight smirk.

Kitty giggled and shifted back just as the man returned to the driver’s seat. Peering through the front window she could see the gate open inward automatically, and in less than three seconds they were able to enter the private driveway.

They pulled up in front of the main entrance where they were met by two men. One of them, Kitty already knew to be the founder of this place - Professor Xavier. The other look more hostile compared to the Professor’s welcoming smile - kind of unkempt, his bushy eyebrows pulled in a slight frown and massive arms crossed on his broad chest. The girl examined him nervously as they all got out of the car and met them on top of the stone staircase.

“Good morning Mr and Mrs Pryde. Kitty” Xavier said offering his hand to all of them for a brief greeting. “Welcome to my home. And from now on, also yours, Kitty” he took an extra moment as he shook her hand to offer her an inviting smile. “If you chose to stay, of course.”

“We’ll see about that” Cameron said before the girl could respond. But the previous harsh edge to his voice was gone, like what he already saw proved him that there’s no need for being hostile towards the offer.

Charles could tell and he offered the man another smile before shifting back to gesture towards his companion, who - this far - didn’t say a word, just watching, careful but disinterested. “This is my associate and one of the Instructors here, Logan. He’d be taking Katherine’s luggage upstairs to the living quarters whenever you feel ready.”

“Thank you…” Cameron’s head turned to his but his eyes lingered on the other man. “I think we’d like to see everything first.”

“Of course. Do come inside” the Professor gestured at the glass door behind them.

The other man - Logan, got them open for them. He didn’t look like a door-boy, and neither did he look pleased with acting like on right now, but the man’s harsh, dark eyes were pushed from Kitty’s attention as soon as they entered the building.

She didn’t peer through the glass before, to focused on the two man, but the grand hall they stepped into brought all her attention to itself. Three storeys worthy of tall walls were shimmering smoothly in the cold, natural light seeping in through the glazed front of the room; a couple of big ceramic flower pots and marble sculptures ornamented both - the ground floor as well as a balcony circling everything over their heads. Big, bronze chandelier dangled in the middle above their heads, and below it was a wide staircase with red carpeting - matching the large rug covering most of the floor, one with golden, greek design outlining it to put a contrast between it and the polished brown, linoleum flooring.

A familiar face appeared on top of the staircase. “Jean!” Kitty called. She grew fond of the girl after she helped them earlier this week, and she figured she’s a friendly soul in all of this. Well, at least after Kitty’s initial anger with everyone and anyone having to do with being ‘a mutant’ wore off.

The redhead waved at her and descended to the ground floor. “Hello, Kitty. How was your journey?”

The brunette peeked over her shoulders at her parents already bombarding the Professor with another series of questions. “Long.”

Jean just managed to smirk with understanding before the girl’s mom called to her. “Come with us, Professor Xavier will show us around.”

Kitty peeked back at the redhead who nodded at her to get back to them. “We’ll talk later.”

Pryde nodded and returned to the others.

Meanwhile Jean’s smile faded one bit at a time, until it was completely gone when they disappeared from her view. She exhaled and continued on her way to the living room where she slumped against armrest of a couch, her hand buried in her long, red hair to gently massage her scalp. 

Since Fallen collapsed yesterday the air around the Institute has been in frenzy. She couldn’t block out all the emotions stirring in everyone; she picked up telepathically how worried the Professor is, even as he smiles to welcome his new student. How depressed and terrified Kurt is, the emotion floating all the way to her from the bedside that he didn’t leave unless absolutely forced to. And the rabidness and guilt quietly oozing from Forge.

That last one was curious - in its own, saddening way. What was he feeling guilty for? It felt like he contributed to the state Fallen is in, but Jean did her best not to allow any details to seep into her mind. She didn’t want to pry, and she never wanted to use her telepathic abilities to do anything that could stain her friends’ trust.

Even friends she barely just made. Or maybe especially those friends.

But then it was also odd that nobody seemed to be able - or willing - to give any details about why Fallen is in a coma. The guilt indicated he knew the first thing.

But it wasn’t her place to point fingers. She knew that both Forge and the Professor are putting equal effort into figuring out how to bring her back. It was their feeling of helplessness that kept her up tonight and kept her so frustrated into the afternoon.

That, and her own concern about Fallen. She didn’t want to watch - much less  _ feel _ \- another person die.

 

xXx

 

Half an hour, twenty rooms, a mile of outdoors and a million questions later, Kitty was sitting beside her parents in Professor Xavier’s office, tapping her feet against the carpet as the man wrapped up the tour. She was anxious, excited… scared. But it was settled - she’d be staying at the Institute. Her bags were already pulled out of the trunk and that rough looking man from before was carrying them up into her room-to-be as they spoke.

“Any other questions?” Professor Xavier asked politely. She was impressed with his patience in answering the ones that already came his way.

Her parents looked at each other and lingered for a moment, but eventually Cameron turned back to the man. “I think we know everything for now. We will trust you with our daughter, if she still wants to stay.”

“Of course” Xavier turned to look at Kitty, but before his head made the full turn she was up on her feet.

“I do!” she exclaimed. “I-I’m sorry. But I really do want to stay and see what I can learn about my, um… like, powers.”

The confidence in this decision wasn’t as unwavering as she tried to make it seem, but she decidedly stuck by it, even despite the throbbing worry in her heart as she and her parents said juicy good-byes a dozen minutes later. Professor offered they could stay the night and leave the following day, but her father insisted they’d not want to abuse his hospitality and after another prep talk they got back into the car and hit the road.

Kitty watched their car roll off the driveway and disappear onto the main road beyond the gates. Back on the way to Illinois, back to home, and with her staying in New York all alone.

She broke out of the hold of this thought as someone planted their hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Jean smiling at her with understanding. “Come on, it’s chilly outside. We’ll have you settled in.”

She didn’t say anything, just dropped her eyes slightly and let the older girl lead her back inside. Grey kept her hand gently on the back of her shoulders, making her feel slightly less alone, but still - despite the redhead seemed nice and reliable, she was still a total stranger, and that made her presence that much less comforting.

“Hey, this is our new student, Kitty Pryde.”

Jean’s voice introducing her made her finally examine her surroundings with more focus. There were two people in the room, and they both approached closer.

“Hey, I’m Scott” said a tall, handsome boy in red sunglasses with brown hair falling on his forehead. His voice edged on polite friendliness but he seemed overall serious.

Jean stepped to his side and gestured slightly towards him. “Scott is our leader during trainings and in the future when we’d need to get out in the real world and utilize what we’ve learned to help people” she explained.

Kitty just nodded to confirm she gets it, but truth be told it was rather much to wrap one’s head around - training to go out there and act as some type of a rescue group was something she never expected to be a part of. She wouldn’t even think twice about such a concept last week when she considered herself a regular teenager who’d probably end up making money for tuition in some boutique store at a mall and become something respectable after education. Perhaps she’d be a teacher, or something ordinary but nice like that. 

A superpowered hero?

She wished she could laugh at it but at this point, it felt too much like that’s what she’s being guided into.

“And I’m one of the supervisors. Or instructors, as the Professor likes to call it” the other stranger who approached was a lean woman with accent as exotic as her looks. She had dark, chocolate skin, bright blue eyes the color of summer sky, and long, pure white hair pulled back with a purple hairband. “I’m Ororo Monroe. I’m glad you’re joining us, Kitty.”

“I-It’s nice to meet you both” Kitty responded low. It was just dawning on her that she did, in fact, just joined them, and just how much unprepared she feels to execute it.

All three of them were tall and in good shape, and Kitty shamefully realized that compared to them she was just a short, lithe teen, not a superhero material. Not to mention Physical Education was her worst nightmare and she had about as much muscle power as a five year old. She never imagined herself seeking an occupation or even so much as a hobby that requires her to put her body to works instead of solely the brains and knowledge.

For the first time she realized that maybe the mean girls at her school were right. Maybe she was a nerd.

“Oh, hey.”

Another person appeared in the doorway, and he didn’t help her feel any more confident in her situation. He was also tall and wrapped in more muscle than Scott from what she could tell. He also seemed older than him, probably in his mid-twenties. The boy had black, messy hair and light brown skin that made it difficult to identify his race.

He seemed a little awkward as he examined her deciding whether to come over or carry on his way, but eventually he stepped in and offered his hand to her.

“You’re new? I’m Jonathon, but everyone just calls me Forge” he introduced himself as she nervously took his hand. His grip on her palm was surprisingly light and considerate.

“Forge?” she asked before she had the time to think whether it’s okay.

“Yeah, like blacksmith’s workshop. I made it up myself when I was a kid because I liked to make stuff from scratch” he explained with an awkward grimace that was supposed to be a smile.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The moment of awkward silence was luckily broken by Jean. “I saw you already met Logan, so you almost know all of us now.”

Kitty’s thoughts briefly drifted to the grumpy man wondering if that encounter can pass for ‘meeting’. “Who else is there?”

It felt like everyone shifted a bit, or maybe she just imagined it. The atmosphere became a bit heavier. Jean tried to cover it up with a semi-smirk. “There’s two others. One isn’t… available right now. And there’s Kurt, but…” she looked over to Scott briefly. “I don’t know if he’s in the mindset to meet anyone right now.”

“Uh…” Kitty examined her and everyone. Something was clearly going on here.

Jean no doubt could tell Kitty has questions. She looked over at Ororo in what seemed like asking for approval. She seemed to have found it as she approached Kitty and guided her towards the door. “Come with me.”

Pryde felt nervous due to the atmosphere, but she exhaled in slight relief as they left the room and she was alone with Jean again. They stopped, Grey looked at her with serious expression, but with a hint of softness too.

“One of our students is in a coma. I think it’s better if I tell you now, than if you find out for yourself and think we tried to hide it from you. You’re one of us now, you should know.”

“What?” Kitty echoed, her thoughts racing. “Did something happen to her during the trainings? Is it because of powers?”

Jean shook her head. “We don’t know what happened, she just… collapsed. I don’t think even the Professor knows, they’re trying to figure it out. But it has nothing to do with what we do here” she put her hands on the girl’s shoulders to make her look into her eyes. “You’re not at risk of it happening to you, I promise.”

Kitty took a second before swallowing and nodding. “Okay. So, um… what about that other person?”

“Kurt?” Jean pulled back and inhaled slowly. “He really cares about that girl, so he watches over her the entire time. He didn’t so much as say ‘hi’ to any of us since she’s unconscious, that’s why I figured it’s not the best moment to introduce you two.”

“The girl” Kitty said. “Will she, like, be alright?”

“...Honestly, I don’t think anyone knows the answer to that.”

 

xXx

 

Kitty sighed deeply as she slid the last of her emptied bags under the bed and looked around. The room hardly felt like her own, but it was better with her stuff actually unpacked, including a few ornamentations here and there and three framed photos lined along the otherwise empty shelf above the desk.

She glanced towards a second bed sitting against the opposite wall. It was empty, neatly made and unused. She was yet to be assigned a roommate, once someone new joins them. Apparently she was one of the first students in here, and all others residents were the people she met. Except for the two who were supposedly in the place they dubbed an ‘Infirmary’, located in an off-limits section of the mansion. 

Jean promised to show her the off-limits areas the following day. They didn’t quite want parents to know about those, so no one even mention there’s more to the mansion when her parents were still here. She felt uncomfortable with the thought that she’s not supposed to share this information with her parents. 

But she decided to respect the rules and see how it goes.

Someone knocked on the door softly.

“Um… Come in” she called out. 

The door opened and Professor Xavier smiled at her politely. “May I?”

“Uh, like, yeah. I mean, of course” she got off the floor, dusted off her back and sat back on the edge of her new bed as the man approached but kept a reasonable distance.

“I see you’ve unpacked yourself” he said briefly sweeping the room with his eyes. “I’m glad. Do you like your room?”

She nodded quietly.

“I’m glad” he repeated. “I wanted to make sure if you need anything.”

“I’m good.”

“Good. There’s also something I wanted to ask. By no means you are obliged to agree, you’re fine to take two or three days off to settle in, however I think it might be better if you would chose to enter our local high school right away. Starting tomorrow. Or would that be too much at once?”

Kitty took a deep, deep breath. Moving in and coming to terms with the situation was already a lot, but she knew putting off regular school would make her stress pile up. It’s better if she acts before she can grow her worries about the first day.

“I’ll go” she responded shortly. Anything to push past ‘the firsts’ and start easing herself into the new life. “But what about like, books and stuff?”

They probably don’t have the very same books in most classes as they had in her school. And even if they did, she didn’t bring them along from Illinois. 

“You’ll have those as quickly as it takes to place and order in the book store, so two, maybe three days. Until then I recommend asking someone to share books with you. Actually, one of our students is also on the temporary schedule for a few more days, so you will be in all the same classes and he could share books with you. Have you met Kurt already?”

She shook her head. “I just um, heard of him.”

And from what she heard it wasn’t the best time for him to be bothered with meeting people or attending school, so she didn’t feel very confident in getting into his space like this.

“Come with me, then” the Professor said turning his chair to face the door again. Seeing her questioning look he explained; “I’m about to go see him right now.”

“But isn’t he, like… watching over that unconscious girl?”

The man’s face became a bit more serious, sad even. “I take it you already heard about Fallen. Yes… Kurt’s in the Infirmary with her. But the weekend is over and he needs to go to school tomorrow, even if it’s difficult for him.”

It almost seemed like the man isn’t talking to her anymore, but having an inner monologue out loud. She didn’t dare say another thing, instead she just quietly followed the man, falling a step behind as they got to the elevator. A few seconds later they emerged into a very strange corridor. There was no windows, walls were made of some type of metal and illuminated with white light.

“Where…” she began but her voice drifted off as she glanced around.

“It’s the undergrounds. You will be shown around throughout the couple following days. There’s a lot we couldn’t discuss with your parents. Keep in mind that the true nature of this school is a secret and to keep it that way, families of our students are told the bare minimum.”

The off-limits area, then. Her heart throbbed. It was scary how serious they all are about this whole thing. It made her wonder what is she expected to become in this place.

They stopped in front of the first door to the left, it was metal like everything, and it slid open automatically. Inside was a room that looked like a mixture of a laboratory and a hospital ward with three, curtain-separated beds and medicaments sitting in white-painted wood and glass cases.

One of the beds was occupied, and someone was sitting beside it face down. After they entered the individual lifted his head and Kitty froze with a gasp. His face was blue, his eyes bright yellow, first squinted they opened wide as he looked at her and she shivered at the way they gawked at her. He shifted back and within a fractal of a second she analyzed everything else about him - starting with three blue digits of his hands, the strange bare feet and finishing at the long forked piece that with horror, she realized is a tail.

“Ah!” she cried as she stepped back, this mere second being enough for her to go from being nervous to absolutely terrified. He flinched at her scream and that only made her step back more abruptly. 

“Kitty, w--” he said standing up.

She put her hand in front of herself. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” then it hit her. “H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!”

“Kitty, please, calm yourself” the Professor sounded calm, but confident. It only did enough to make her feel less afraid for her life, but still wanting to be anywhere but here. 

“W-what are you?” she asked in disbelief.

The hateful edge in her voice caused the boy to look away. “A mutant. Like you” he responded faintly.

“N-no… No way! We’re nothing alike!” she shook her head fervently. Hot tears stung her eyes just thinking it could be otherwise. “You’re some kind of a freak, a-a-- a demon, and I’m not-- I’m not like you…!”

She spun around trying to figure out how to open the door. 

“Kitty…”

She found the button that did the trick. Without looking back at the Professor trying to stop her, she ran back to the elevator.

Xavier exhaled and turned to see Kurt return to his chair and slump down, facing away from him. The rested his forehead against his palm and didn’t say a word.

The man approached closer. “Give her time. She’ll come around to be your friend.”

“I know” the boy whispered snorting low as he turned his face to him. There were tears in his eyes. His voice was quivering as he spoke; “But I’m sitting here wondering if I’m watching my girlfriend die because of me, and my ex-best friend who doesn’t remember me calling me a demon is the last thing I needed to hear.”

The man put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault that Fallen is in this state.”

“Then who’s fault is it?” Wagner insisted. “If we never met-- or at least if I didn’t keep saying I want us to come back to my dimension-- she would be alright…”

“You didn’t know she would end up this way.”

“We  _ took the risk _ … Because  **I** wanted her here” his fingers clenched in a fist.

Xavier knew he can’t say anything to make it right. With how things are, Fallen may not make it to the end of her first month in this dimension, and it was difficult to deny she would probably be alright if she never came here. It was probably something she was prepared take the risk for, but not knowing the girl all that well, he knew he has no authority to speak for her. Even if he was inside her head, Kurt would not take his words for anything but a petty comforting monologue.

“I can’t speak on her behalf. But there’s one thing I know for sure” he said. “She would not want you to blame yourself. You need to be strong for her, no matter how it all ends.”

The boy’s eyes dropped even lower, resignation crept even deeper. “I need it to end without her getting hurt more than she already is.”

The man tightened his grip on the boy’s shoulders. “Kurt, you’re not listening to me. I said you need to keep going no matter the outcome of this. And you could start by returning to your room for the night, going to sleep. In the morning you need to go to school.”

“School?” he echoed looking up suddenly. “How can you expect me to go to school when--” he cut off, his face turning to girl’s face again. “I-I can’t… with Fallen here, I--”

“You must, Kurt” the man squeezed his shoulder with more urgency. “Get back into your routine. I’ll inform you immediately if anything changes in Fallen’s state. But you need to carry on with your week.”

Wagner’s eyes were widely open as he stared at his girlfriend’s unmoving features. He spent the last-- what was it, 48 hours?... He spent the entire time sitting here, waiting, anticipating, playing out scenarios in his head - both the good and the bad ones. He limited his world and life to the little confine within the curtains that surrounded this bed. The furthest he went was the bathroom and kitchen, that one time when Professor insisted he needs to grab some food. Even then he returned to eat the semi-small portion over the following couple hours of sitting beside her bed.

The usual endless pit of his stomach was knotted, and if his appetite was put aside, then every other need wasn’t even taken into consideration. Much less responsibilities so trivial as attending school.

“No, I--”

“I’m not asking. I’m informing you that you are going to school in the morning” the man ordered. If that’s what it takes to bring the boy out of this bubble, so be it. “I remind you, that I am still your supervisor and you’re obliged to obey my commands.”

Kurt was speechless, he couldn’t wrap his head around how could he be expected to go about his day as if life of the most important person in his life wasn’t hanging on a thin thread that can as well break while he’s sitting in class doing calculus.

“It’s for your own good” the man assured.

And this concept of ‘his good’ was beyond him as much.

“Go back upstairs, Kurt.”

He finally shook off the shock. “Do I really have to?” but he already knew the answer. “Can I-- Can I at least have a few more minutes to-- to digest all of this?”

Charles nodded and pulled back. “Alright. Don’t take too long, you need to sleep. Also, Kurt?”

Wagner looked at him, trying not to look hostile despite he was angry with the man for forcing him away from Fallen’s bedside. 

“I would like to ask you to share your books with Kitty tomorrow, also show her around to the proper classes. She’ll be on the same schedule for a few days.”

Kurt looked away again. “She made herself pretty clear about wanting me to stay away from her.”

“You know she will change her mind.”

“But it will take time.”

“I see no reason why that time wouldn’t start tomorrow morning.”

Wagner responded with silence, too tired to argue despite he knew it would take long weeks for Kitty to stop acting like he’s about to devour her soul. But with everything that’s gone wrong this weekend, her hurtful approach was just a cherry on top, and what’s the point of fighting it if the cake is made anyway?

He just dropped his eyes to Fallen again. He heard Xavier leave.

As the door slid closed behind the man, he reached for the girl’s hand and squeezed it, trying to visualize how it felt when she’d respond to his hold. He tried to remember the comfort it would bring, to draw the strength it would instil. He needed to think it over to find confidence in the thought that she would want him to go. To live on while he waits for the conclusions. 

He needed to assure himself she would ask him to keep going.

And once he did, he wiped his tear with back of his hand and let go of her hand as he got up. “Just so you don’t say I wasn’t strong for you when you wake up” he whispered leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead before teleporting up to his room to prepare to take on the following day.

 

**To be continued...**


	8. 2.0 The X Impulse - 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a different feeling to it than most, but this final part is the most intense in terms of drama. However I think it’s going to be important in developing the characters further down the road, so bear with me.

 

**Episode 2: The X Impulse**

**Installment 3 of 3**

 

Kitty laid in her new - and still never slept-in - bed, one of the two pillows hugged against her chest while the other continued to get wet with her tears. She finally calmed down after the encounter in the infirmary, but fear was still alive in her heart. Not of the strange boy anymore, but of the perspective that being a ‘mutant’ herself is a one way road towards becoming as abnormal as he is.

She can walk through walls, there’s no way it makes her be  _ like him _ . All she ever tried was to fit in, and something happened that made her  _ different _ , but not like this. She can’t let herself be put in the same category as someone who could never fit in… She can still fit in, somehow. Ignore her power and go back home. She can. She should.

She needs to have her old life back.

She cleaned her nose and dropped to the floor beside her bed. She pulled out one of the bags she emptied just half an hour ago. She unzipped it and opened just as someone knocked on the door of her room again.

This time she wasn’t feeling quite confident as she responded; “...Come in…”

Jean slipped inside. “You’re unpacking?”

Kitty looked down at the empty bag in her lap. She nodded, but then figured there’s no point lying. “I-- Actually I was going to, like… pack back.”

“Pack back?” Jean asked sitting down on the floor beside her. “Are you that scared of staying?”

Pryde tightened her grip on the straps of the bag.

“Don’t worry, Kitty. I know how you feel” Grey said softly. “When I first came here I wanted to go back home too. In fact, by the end of first week I was out the door with my stuff. I was scared of what this place is offering, requiring… what it makes me.”

The words hit so close to home that Kitty’s palms relaxed. “Why didn’t you leave then?”

“Scott stopped me. He talked to me. He convinced me we all feel the same way. Scared, alone… I know you feel that way too. And staying here is difficult because it’s like you admit to not belonging in the outside world… Like you commit to being a freak…”

Kitty felt tears in her eyes.

“...But it’s not how it is at all” Jean assured low as she reached to her back. Kitty looked at her, her eyes almost begging to be told why. Why this painful truth isn’t accurate. “We’re here to turn our differences into strengths. We work together to create something special… We understand what it’s like to feel like you don’t belong because of being a mutant, and that’s precisely what the Professor is trying to prove wrong. We’ll show other people that we do belong in the outside world. But to do that, we need to learn how to use what made us feel like we don’t.”

Kitty was quiet, it made sense but it felt like the hard way. Why not just ignore what makes her different. Why not pretend it doesn’t exist. No one would know, all she needs to do is never, ever use it.

“Tell you what” Jean put her hand on top of her own, causing her to ease the grip she still had on the empty bag. “Stay for a week or two. No one will force you to stay, but you may find that life isn’t always about being the same as everyone else. Sometimes it’s what makes us different that makes us belong.”

“...Fine” she whispered. “I’ll… I’ll stay. Just to, like, give it a shot.”

“That’s all I ask.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

+25.09.1995, Mon+

“Okay, Pryde, you’ve totally got this!” Kitty said staring fiercely into her reflection’s eyes. “You can walk through walls. Like, how hard can High School really be compared to that?”

She mentally knocked out the part of her that insisted that being able to walk through walls is exactly why High School can be prove even more difficult.

Somebody knocked on her door. Already being on her feet, she opened it to find a somewhat familiar, but stranger boy waiting. He had dark, shoulder-length hair, dark blue eyes and handsome features. She felt her cheeks warm up a bit. “Um, hi?”

He avoided meeting her eyes. “Hi… Uh, Scott asked me to come fetch you so he can give everyone a ride to school” he sounded kind of down, also had some type of accent that reminded her of her german teacher from Deerfield Theatre Arts High School.

“Oh, um, okay, like, just give me a sec” she left the door open as she run up to where she left her little backpack. She returned with it hanging off one shoulder. “Ready!”

He stepped back to let her onto the corridor and they headed towards the man hall in an awkward silence. Something seemed to bug the boy, she could tell as she kept peeking at him with corner of her eye.

“So, um…” she picked up. “You’re a student here, too?”

“... _ Ja _ .”

_ ‘German, after all’ _ , she thought.

“Oh. I thought I met everyone already” she chuckled trying to get a connection there. “I’m Kitty, then.”

He slowed to a stop and looked at her. Her hand hung there with no response as he continued to examine her face with a serious expression. Uncertain of what to make of it, she pulled her hand back and blushed with embarrassment.

When he finally spoke up his voice was regretful, like he wished he could avoid saying it. “We already met.”

“What?” she asked confused. She would have rememb--

Suddenly she froze still. Her eyes skimmed over him top to bottom, suddenly realizing everything about him, from the blue tint in his hair to the way his fingers kept in twos before he clenched them under her gaze and finally the face that struck her as familiar.

“That was you--...” she gasped.

He inhaled slowly, turning his eyes away from her. “Ja” he responded low. She stepped back, tense as she tried to make sense of it and figure what to do next. His fists relaxed and his shoulders slumped as his eyes slowly returned to her. “Just don’t panic, please…”

He sounded so tired. Just how many times has he been through this? The question caused her to cool off a little. She still kept her distance, but the tension in her body slightly eased. 

“...Okay.”

He looked at her surprised. “Okay?”

“Y-yeah…” he shifted and she stepped back. “J-just keep away from me.”

There was a brief glisten in his eyes as he looked away from her, but he confirmed with a slight nod. “I’ll--... I’ll show you to the garage. Everyone’s waiting…”

They continued to the main hall and then outside. Kitty kept a distance of a nearly a dozen feet, her eyes on his back, analyzing every move and every curve and edge of his body. 

“...Why do you look normal now?” she asked so low she was actually surprised when he turned his face to her.

He swallowed before lifting his left hand. “This watch… it creates a hologram so I can-- you know… blend in.”

The technology wasn’t as impressive as the general fact was terrifying to her. Is that what the rest of her life would be like? Playing pretend so no one figures she’s a freak living with other freaks in a freaky place? What a downer.

They arrived at the garage. Jean and Scott were sitting in a roofless red car in front of it.

“There you are. Hope in the back!” Summers pointed his thumb at the backseat.

The disguised boy got in first, and for a moment Kitty hesitated before going around the other side and slipping inside the car. As she buckled up she made sure to stay as close to the door on her side - and far from the blue boy - as she could. He clearly noticed but chose to ignore it, the look on his face that of defeat.

“How was the first night?” Jean asked looking over her shoulder from the front seat.

“Um, it… it was okay, I guess” Kitty responded.

“Do you feel better than yesterday?” the redhead clearly meant the near-breakdown situation Kitty had when she wanted to pack back and return home. Right after her encounter with the blue boy in the infirmary.

She couldn’t help keep peeking at him with corner of her eye. She was suspicious of him, but at the same time he didn’t appear to be dangerous. Guess he just looked the part.

Without the hologram anyway.

“A little better now, that I like, slept on it” Kitty tried to send Jean a brief smile but it didn’t look half sincere. “I need more time to digest everything that’s happening.”

“That’s understandable.” 

“Are you okay, Kurt?” Scott asked finally after watching the boy slumped back in his rear mirror.

Wagner’s eyes shifted to meet him in the reflection. Kitty went quiet the second he was brought into the conversation.

“Do you even need to ask?” he asked in a rusty voice.

Jean also looked more serious, her eyes now shifting to him and lingering for a moment before she sighed. “Try to take your mind off of Fallen for the time being. It will do no good if you just dwell on what’s going on.”

There was no visible response from the boy, like her words weren’t even addressed to him. She seemed to give up and turned back to face the road. 

Kitty on the other hand kept staring at him off at the edge of her vision. Just now it registered what Jean said the other day, and how she’d first met him in the infirmary at the bedside of some girl who they referred to as Fallen. This strange boy - Kurt, supposedly really cares about her. No wonder he seems so down and detached if her life is on the line.

A quick tug of sorrow on her heart was quickly washed away by her unwillingness towards the boy. No matter if he seems saddened, nor whether he cares about someone in a coma, no part of her wanted to trust him or the purity of his intentions. Half of her still refused to believe he’s just a mutant like her and the others at this school, that part of her attributed him an origin a lot darker, rooted somewhere that puts him in a completely different category than she is in. And that meant he can’t be trusted.

She felt a little angry that she seems to be the only one in this car that believed so. Scott and Jean seemed to be sorry for him, for his near loss of the cared-for person. But she just sat there, mere meter away from him, and wondered whether that cared-for person even wants this kind of affection. Or worse, whether perhaps he put her in this state and plays a victim, fooling everyone.

The thought brought a shiver down her back.

She noticed him looking at her.

She curled up. Could he hear her thoughts? Just what can he actually do? What are the limits of how deep he can get under someone’s skin to deceive them like that?

She spent the rest of the way stressing herself over him so much, that by the time they pulled in the parking lot she nearly jumped out of the car. 

“Woah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so motivated for school” Scott said.

Kitty just stared at him for a moment before her eyes nervously returned to the other boy.

“Come on, classes will start in less than four minutes” Summers said again, gesturing at everyone to follow. “The two of you have the first period in classroom 73, right?”

Pryde was just about to follow him but stopped as she realized he meant her and Kurt.

“You guys go” Jean said. “We’ll catch up with you in a moment. I want a word with Kitty.”

The other two exchanged short looks before heading towards the building.

Jean stepped in front of Kitty obscuring her view of their backs. “Kitty… Your thoughts in the car were so loud I couldn’t help but hear them” she said with a sad grimace. “Kurt’s nothing like what you think. In fact, he’s a great guy and you’re just hurting him. Trust me, right now, he’s hurting enough as it is” she squeezed her shoulder with a fleeting smile.

“I… I’m sorry, I just can’t…”

Kitty shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Jean’s probably right, she’s making it all up in her head.

“I know” Jean said softly. “You’re projecting your fear of being different on him. But try to keep an open mind. You might get surprised.”

Her words seemed to get strangely under her skin, soothing something so deep inside her mind that it actually caused a calm, content feeling to flow through her. Every emotion that was building up - the stress, the anticipation, the anger - melted into defeat and just opening herself up to whatever comes her way. She was too tired of seeing out an enemy in this entire situation. If you seek enemies that’s all you’ll ever find.

She took a deep breath. “...Alright.”

“Good” Jean smiled. “Now come on. I’ll show you where your first class is. And I suggest you do sit down with Kurt after all, so he can share his books with you.”

Not completely into the idea, she still decided to nod and followed her to the school. As they parted at the door of Kitty’s first class, Jean smiled sadly to herself.

The least she could do was quiet the storm for a moment so maybe, just maybe, the sun can come shining through.

 

xXxXxXx

 

It was a challenging weekend, to say the least, and not in any way Xavier actually expected to have to handle when he started this team. Monday didn’t bring any positive conclusions or solutions to the saddening case of his recent recruit from another dimension, but the least it brought was a tiny ray of hope in form of his old colleague.

He arrived at a quarter to the noon and let himself in, since he was in the system for years now and the fingerprint scanner at the main gate recognized him as one of the residents. It wasn’t until he reached the door of his office and knocked that the Professor knew he’s there.

“Good day to you, Charles. I hope you don’t mind me coming in like that” the man’s wide face appeared in the doorway.

The other man smiled from above the papers he was studying regarding everything and anything dimensions and comatose related. “Hank, welcome. Of course not, I’m glad you’re finally here.”

He moved away from the desk to meet his friend halfway and the two gave the other’s hand a heartfelt squeeze. “I see a few changes here and there. Am I right assuming you’re finally utilizing the idea we’ve discussed years ago?”

“Yes” Xavier connected his hands with fingertips after he gestured for the old friend to sit down at the coffee area. “Starting this year I began to bring in recruits to make up the initial team. It’s been going well, until it turned out three of them traveled in time and dimension.”

“Excuse me, Charles, I think my hearing might be failing me” McCoy leaned in on the cough. “Did you say they traveled in time and dimension?”

“I’m afraid you heard right.”

“Afraid?” now the man’s bushy brows traveled up his forehead in fascination and disbelief. “If what you’re saying is true, it is incredible! You must tell me more about it.”

“I was going to. In fact” Charles inhaled deeply. “That’s one of the things I was hoping to talk to you about. See, due to the strange origin, one of the said students’ life is in great danger… I believe you could be one of the few people qualified to try and find a way to save the girl.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

When Kitty came to the class and hesitantly asked if she can sit down beside him, Kurt was surprised, to say the least. It wasn’t a bad surprise. A good one, maybe. Positive feelings didn’t really have any place in his heart at the moment, but he could definitely consider it a step in the right direction. And on the second day already?

Even as she avoided any further interaction, conversation or eye contact, she still continued to sit with him in every class to use his books. Three classes later he started to find some comfort in it. The least he could do was to find comfort in the memory of the times when she’d sit with him for reasons other than books, and when she would be of support.

With so little left to give him any comfort, he needed to make up his own at this point.

After the third period Kitty drifted away from him to follow Jean to the cafeteria. He was falling a dozen steps behind, not even remotely excited for lunch, that being one of the first times in his life for him not to be eager to eat. 

Before he made up his mind about whether to at least grab a plate and pretend or just plain ignore the line and sit the lunch out staring into space, he was approached by another student.

“Hi, uh… you’re friends with Fallen, right?” he asked.

At the mention of her name Kurt flinched a bit and his eyes narrowed with both - irritation that anyone dares to speak of her right now, and sadness rooting so deep in the thought of her current state.

He didn’t respond, just lifting his eyes to meet the other boy’s. His messily styled black hair and black outfit gave an alternative edge to his lithe persona.

The boy’s polite smile turned into an awkward grimace at the lack of response. “Anyway. I’m Max. I, um, I’m supposed to be doing a project with her and we were supposed to meet up but she kind of stood me out and I, you know, wanted to know if she’s sick or something so I know where to go from here… Meaning the project, I mean.”

Kurt averted his gaze wishing not to be having this conversation right. In fact, he wished everyone would just let him be and drown in this mystery until it’s all over. Discussing Fallen with anyone, much less a complete stranger, was a nail in his heart.

“Ja. She’s sick” he responded in a lowered, harsh voice.

“Um… Okay, thanks for--”

But Kurt was already on his way.

“...letting me know…” Max finished looking after him with a confused grimace.

 

xXx

 

After all, Kurt decided to spend the lunch break in solitary area behind the school. He figured he couldn’t handle sitting at the cafeteria and staring at the empty chair where Fallen should be sitting. 

But then, being alone also didn’t help him not to think about it. 

If anything, it gave too much room to dwell on and imagine things. Her, laying alone in the infirmary, perhaps hitting the flatline this very moment.

He shook his head trying to shake off this image from his mind because it caused instant itch in his eyes, and it wasn’t a very good place nor time to break down.

Sitting the lunch break out was like an eternity spent on fighting away the worst scenarios from his head. Finally, as the break time edged to its end, he returned to the building and grabbed his Spanish book on the way to the class.

When he took his place in the third row, he was merely the second student to arrive at the classroom. Within minutes it started to fill up, much to his relief. At least something to focus on other than terrifying reality back home.

Kitty also entered the classroom. Wagner looked up at her as she glanced around before shyly venturing over to his desk. “May I?” she asked.

He nodded, shifting his backpack away for her to take the chair beside him. She slipped behind the desk quietly without making eye contact with him.

All day long she’s been following his schedule and sitting with him to borrow the books, but he knew it’s behavior born of necessity, not as much as of sympathy. He was the only person she already knew at Freshmen, so even having a personal issue with him, he would still be her easy route of getting through her first day of school.

It’s funny how well you can know someone who doesn’t even dare to look you in the eye.

With just a corner of his own eye he looked at her. It was difficult to have her sitting by his side all morning long and knowing that no matter how much he wants to, he can’t talk to her about how difficult these days are for him. Despite how dear he held Kitty, she was far from even considering him a friend at this point.

And thus a person he’d otherwise go to for emotional support became another nail to his mental coffin.

Sighing he shifted his eyes to the door as Mr Pablo Gilbert, their Spanish teacher, entered the classroom. “Buenos días a todos” the man said.

“Buenos días, profesor” was more or less the poorly synchronous response from the students. In more than one case it was all they were able to say without looking into their textbooks every three letters or so.

Kurt was one of the better students at this class, or at least - he was somewhere within the better half. Perhaps that wasn’t yet known to the teacher, given he only went to a few classes so far, but he already took Mr Gilbert’s classes for almost three semesters last time around and in contrast to a lot of his fellow classmates, he actually enjoyed them.

Not today.

Opening his textbook to the right page was as much effort as he was willing to put out today, and only because Kitty was determined not to talk to him if she doesn’t have to, enough not to ask to handle his textbook on her own. But in all honesty he wished he could just be left to stare out the window and wait out the entire school day, and another, and however long it takes for Fallen to wake up and be alright again.

Hopefully.

The line of thought was broken as halfway through the class the teacher read his name out loud and looked up from his desk expectantly. Peeking around Kurt could see a few faces turned to him, most of them with as much interest as you would have for a square meter of average grass. 

“Uh, yes?” he asked, not even remotely recalling whether anything was being said regarding the reason he was called out. He tuned out everything up until that moment.

“¿Cuál es tu color favorito?” the teacher repeated.

Oh. So it’s just a casual quiz with teacher asking basic questions to randomly picked students. At least something to be done with quick; “...Mi color favorito es verde” he responded.

“Bien, señor Wagner” the teacher nodded marking a plus by his name in the school journal. “But from now on pay attention to the class.”

“I’m sorry, I have important things on my mind” the boy said almost as if to himself, but the teacher picked up on it.

“More important than school?” he asked.

Kurt’s eyes snapped to him. He got the point of the teacher requesting all attention to be put to his class, but yes, for the sake of everything he knows, these things are more important, and him questioning it caused Kurt to feel something he rarely had a taste of.

Bitter anger.

“Yes, sir, by far” he stated harshly.

Now more faces were turned to him and interest sparked in their eyes. The teacher lifted his eyes to him behind his glasses before briefly regarding the rest of the class. He can’t let his authority be questioned like that.

“If you have more important things then what are you doing at school?” he asked, not so much angry as disappointed on the inside. He had high expectations to this new student that A’ced  last week’s overview quiz.

But for Kurt, this question was the bull’s eye. His eyes became firm, cold sense of purpose replacing his sadness and exhaustion. He got up, and now the last of student’s eyes were on him.

“You’re right” he stated clearly. “I also don’t know what I’m doing here.”

He was a millisecond from teleporting right out of that classroom, but he was stopped by the part of him that held onto reason in this mess of emotional damage. Instead, he clenched his fists and without looking into anyone’s eyes or thinking about the consequences, he walked out onto the corridor.

He didn’t stop until he found himself in a blind spot with nobody around, then he hit the ‘off’ button on his watch and finally teleported back to the Institute.

 

xXx

 

His breath was shuddering as he re-appeared at the corridor in front of his room - and, in consequence - in front of Fallen’s room as well. His eyes instinctively shifted to the door of her room first, fogging up, but he refused to break.

His back rested against the wall in the dead middle between the two of their rooms, he took time to breathe deep and calm his exasperated heart. A minute passed. Then two. Five. He was left staring blankly at where the ceiling met the wall in front of him, his thoughts melted into numb sorrow.

Everything was so empty and quiet, he felt even more alone as he listened into the silence.

Eventually he went to his room to retrieve a piece of paper with his home number that was nestled in the drawer beside his bed, and with it he returned to use the landline sitting between his and Fallen’s room. 

Soon he heard the familiar voice ask; “[Hello? Kurt, is that you?]”

“[Yes, mom. How did you know?]”

“[How many people would call me all the way from America?]”

“[Right.]”

“[How are you, son? You sound down. Is everything alright over there?]”

For a moment he was silent. He slid down against the wall next to where the landline aparature was placed. “[...No… Nothing’s alright. I… I really need someone to talk to right now…]”

 

A few minutes later he was still sitting on the floor, phone in his hand and stared into the carpet between his feet.

“[Thanks, mom]” he said snorting slightly.

“[Just stay strong, sweetheart. Fallen seemed like a tough girl, she’ll pull through]” his mother assured. “[Everything will be alright if you just have faith.]”

He remembered the times when he used to truly believe that faith has any power, right now he wished he could go back to that if only for a moment of hope. He let himself take his mother’s words and find comfort in them, even if the logical part of him no longer found reason in belief.

“[Thanks, mom]” he repeated. “[What about you, how have you been these past two weeks?]”

“[Ah, you know, son… it’s pretty much the same as usual. It’s quiet though, without you here.]”

“[At least you get some rest]” he smirked sadly.

“[I’m enjoying the quiet, indeed. But I would rather have you here and about the place]” the woman chuckled, but there was a sad undertone. She was very compassionate of his tender situation regarding Fallen’s coma.

“Yeah…” the boy smiled sadly to himself. “[I will come visit no further than for Christmas.]”

“[Do take your girlfriend with you.]”

He closed his eyes for a moment. “[If she wakes up.]”

“[What is this negative thinking! I’m sure she will.]”

He wished he could say the same for himself. But doubts were creeping in so deep after having spent two days sitting by her bed and seeing no sign of improvement.

“[Alright, sweetheart. We need to wrap it up because I’m going to work.]”

Another thing to be concerned about, his mother working herself into her own grave. She needed to rest and be under medical supervision, but last time as he picked up a conversation about it, she cut it short saying bills don’t pay themselves. And she was right. He needed to figure some way to support her so she could rest.

“[Don’t strain yourself too much, alright?]” he asked.

“[I will do what needs to be done. Don’t parent your parent, young man.]”

Kurt snickered sadly. “[Sorry. I’m just worried because I love you.]”

“[And I love you, Kurti. But things need to get done. Alright… I need to go. Say hi from me to the Professor and that nice lady. And your friends of course.]”

“[I will.]”

“[Good. Be positive, sweetie. And call me whenever you can, yes?]”

“[I will]” he repeated.

“[Good. Goodbye, love.]”

“[Bye, mom.]”

Hollow repetitive sound filled the line. For a lingering moment Kurt continued to sit with the phone in his hands before reaching up to replace it on the station.

The numbness he felt before this conversation started slowly transitioning into purifying sadness and at the same time - some kind of home. Maybe his mother is right, maybe everything  _ will _ be alright, maybe he’s just tormenting himself for nothing and all he needs is to wait out the worst.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

But he was too tired not to hold on to the ‘maybe yes’.

He took in a deep breath and got up. Just as he was about to go to his room, his heart spun him around in the opposite direction and he slipped into Fallen’s room instead. The door clicked low behind him as he gently pushed it closed with his back.

For a moment he just remained there, in cold glow, his eyes looking over the place. It didn’t even have the time to take on a piece of her personality, but the few items left in the open that belonged to her, as well as the few memories he had of her in here made it feel oddly like she’s spent a lot more time here than she actually have.

Two weeks, it couldn’t be all there would ever be. She would be back to this room any time now. She will be okay.

Repeating it to himself like a mantra he allowed himself to walk across the room and sit down on the edge of the bed. The sheets were left in a mess, just the way it ended up after she got out of the bed on that fatal day. Nobody was in this room since, as it would seem.

It stood abandoned so suddenly, still looking lived-in.

He felt his eyes fog, but this time he didn’t try to stop it. That’s all his eyes seemed to want to do since Fallen collapsed - shed tears. Shamelessly cry. And in this sanctuary, he let them.

He laid down, familiar scent enveloped him from the sheets. A scent that always lingered on him and everything he owned too. Just like his scent lingered on her and all of her belongings. Everything was their shared space, but after these three days her presence began to wear out in his room.

Here, it was still vivid. Still alive.

He squeezed his eyes allowing her presence to envelope him in a comforting embrace. His arm slipped under the pillow to hug it against side of his face.

But there, he felt something that wasn’t there before. A rigid, cool object. He pulled out a notebook and looked at it with confusion. He knew her bed no worse than he knew his own, and she never kept a notebook under her pillow.

Thrown off he decided to see if it’s anything of importance.

And the first page had his heart already stop as he saw his name written on top of it in bold letters, underlined with a rough line below which was a block of text written in familiar handwriting that was undeniably Fallen’s.

 

**_KURT_ **

_ If you’re reading this I probably failed to talk to you before trouble caught up with me. Forge likely already explained what happened, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for not confronting you properly. _

_ I know I should have told you. I know it so well, and yet I couldn’t bring myself to. I didn’t want to see you hurt. I was selfish enough to ignore that it doesn’t mean you wouldn’t get hurt by it whether I’m there to see it or not. _

_ I need you to carry on, no matter what happened to me. Please, do not blame yourself. Do not ever blame yourself for this. I don’t. I wouldn’t. Ever.  _

_ If I’m gone, the one thing I want you to do is not go down with me. _

_ Stay strong, Sweetheart. We promised we would do all we can to piece our lives back together without each other, should anything happen. Now it’s time, you must move on and put it behind you. You can find happiness without me, I know you can. I believe in you. Always have, always will. _

_ I love you more than you know. _

 

  * __F.__



 

 

He didn’t know when exactly, but somewhere through reading this letter he’s lost all self-control he tried so hard to maintain since he found her unconscious. Somewhere between the lines of love and what felt like an ultimate farewell he’s abandoned pride and let shameless sobs squeeze him into a tight ball on top of her bed. 

At long last, as he lifted up still clutching the notebook to his chest, all he could think about was to teleport to the Infirmary. He did so, appearing beside Fallen’s bed, immediately pushing the notebook against mattress beside her.

“I don’t want to!” he pleaded. “I don’t want to move on! I want you to-- wake up” his voice lowered into a whisper. “Please, just… wake up...”

“Kurt.”

The boy turned his head surprised that he’s not alone. “Forge…”

Silvercloud’s shoulders slumped another bit at the look of sadness and despair in his friend’s eyes. He approached him slowly and put hand on his shoulder supportively squeezing it to assure that there’s still hope. Even faint as it is, but that was all they had left.

He wished that such pleading as what Kurt just did could make a difference, but in fact he came here to try and make peace with the fact that nothing they do makes difference anymore. After spending three days trying to figure out how to interfere with Fallen’s issue and shifts odds, he realized there’s nothing that could be done within less than at least half a dozen months.

And he knew all too well they don’t have that much time.

That being said, he wished he could say something to make Kurt feel better, after all it was Wagner who ended up most hurting from all of this. He himself didn’t know Fallen that well or that long, others in here knew her even less, and she probably drifted in what felt like comfortable nothingness. Or so she would if she will lose the fight, so soon enough - even if there’s terror inside her now - it would all be over for her.

Kurt, he was the one who would need to go on carrying the pain of losing someone beloved.

“How are you holding up?” he asked low.

“I-...” Kurt cut off drawing a sharp breath. He clenched his hands over the bed sheet draped over the girl. “I just can’t understand... Why is everything… going so wrong?”

He struggled to maintain control and Forge didn’t blame him for finding it hard. He could only imagine vaguely what he must be feeling.

“I wish I had the answers to that” he responded. “But the only one I can think of is that I screwed up.”

Kurt shook his head. “No… You did something incredible for us. I just-- I wish we never were in a situation where we chose to ask you to do that… If we never did, none of it would have happened…  _ Scheiße _ !” he cussed abruptly straightening and turning around, his hands grabbing his head. “Why did I think coming back to this dimension was ever a good idea!”

“Kurt, easy on yourself, you couldn’t have known…” Forge reached his hand trying to replace it on Wagner’s shoulder and ease him back down, but the boy made another abrupt turn making it impossible.

“I was so selfish bringing her to a dimension where there’s so many horrible things going on, with mutant war and all this-- this danger of living at the Institute--”

“None of it caused it, it was if anything the fault of me not taking enough caution--”

“No” Kurt stopped him finally turning to look him in the eye. “It was all because I asked you to help bring her here in the first place. And I did because I-- I felt alone being the only mutant in her entire dimension… You know, at one point I made peace with not seeing my friends from here again because I had new friends there, but… being the only one this-- different… was something I somehow never could make peace with” he fell silent for a moment before finishing low; “Her wanting to get away from her past was something I used as an excuse for fulfilling my stupid need of blending in, and now she could die because of it.”

Forge was looking at him for a lingering moment before scoffing low. Kurt shifted his eyes to him confused to see a sad smirk on his lips.

“She said you would do that.”

“...Do what?”

“Try to take all the blame.”

The german looked aside sternly. “So what if I do.”

“That you are not to blame, dude” he grabbed both of his shoulders forcing the shorter boy to look at him. “And Fallen said it loud and clear to my face that she wants you not to blame yourself, so if I will have to smack you to assure you don’t, I will. I won’t like it, but I’ll do it.”

Kurt stared back at him a little surprised, before another grimace showed on his face. “She talked to you about all of this?” he sounded disappointed.

“Yeah...” Forge let go of him and both of them turned to look at the unconscious girl. “She asked me to figure out what’s going on, and after I did… she just asked that I keep an eye on you if she ends up…” he inhaled deeply waving his arm in a vague motion towards her, “like this.”

For a lingering moment they were both silent. 

Forge decided to pick up again; “Look, man… I know my words mean nada, and you probably already know that… But she really cared for you to deal with this situation as well as you possibly can. So if I have any authority to speak, I think you should at least try to keep your head up, no matter if she comes through okay or not. At the end of the day you need to keep on living a life, even if she won’t anymore.”

Kurt’s eyes softened with sorrow, he casted them on the notebook still in one of his hands. He remembered every words from the message scribbled for him on the first page. “Why do I keep hearing this?” he asked in a low whisper. “Why is… everyone acting like she’s already gone?”

“I know it’s a harsh thing to say, but she could as well be anytime now.”

“But she’s  **not** ” Kurt snapped back giving him a look equally harsh to Forge’s words. “And as long as that’s the case I refuse to be told what to do if she--!” he cut off, suddenly his eyes sparkling up with sorrow more than reprimand. Whatever term he was about to say clearly couldn’t go through his throat. His eyes snapped back to the girl’s face, forcing away the thought of the dark scenario. “D-... Did you know that we met when she ran away from her family and country? She was just 13, it was illegal and she didn’t have much money or anyone to support her through this. But she made it” he remembered, his eyes still on her face. “Not only she was able to handle herself remarkably well for that age, but she also helped me when it came to this…”

And he wasn’t easy to approach then, he realized it now that his numerous phobias and severe depression that haunted him at the time made for an impenetrable wall made to shelter him from further trauma. Before the physical help related to obtaining food and other essentials, he was grateful for the time she took to climb over that wall and embrace the vulnerability, and for being able to wash away his shame of having it in the first place.

There was so much he was grateful to her for, and he always did his best to pay back with whatever he could, but right now all he could do was to believe that she can make it. But he did believe it, because more than anything else, she was a survivor. 

Finally his voice returned, but now it was quiet and humble; “...If anyone can pull through something like this, I believe it’s Fallen.”

 

xXx

 

It was about 30 minutes later and Kurt was now sitting alone in the Infirmary, if not for the still girl on the bed. This time however, instead of bending to lay against the bed, he was sitting up straight, only his head lowered to look at an envelope in his hands. Soon after Forge left he went through the notebook, but the only thing he found there other than the note for him, was this silvery envelope with ‘for Prof. Xavier alone’ written on it in Fallen’s best handwriting.

And for a dozen minutes or so he was just looking at it, contemplating whether it could be anything to do with the case of her coma. A part of him wanted to rip it open and see for himself, but he knew better than to disrespect her request. He should probably just deliver it to the Professor and hope that whatever is inside, is going to be of help.

As if in response to his questions the infirmary’s door slid open and the Professor rolled in saying something to another man that followed a step behind. Kurt tensed for a moment at the sight of the stranger before his eyes rested on his face and he recognized him.

“Doctor McCoy” he said before thinking about it. Just as the two men fell quiet turning their eyes to him he realized he shouldn’t have said that - after all, he shouldn’t have known who the man is. “I-I mea-… I heard about you from the-- uh, Professor.”

“It’s alright, Kurt” Xavier said exhaling low. “I told Hank about your unusual arrival.”

That wasn’t any less surprising than the man’s presence and for a moment the boy didn’t know how to respond. It was long enough for the guest to chime in;

“Yours and your two friends’ case is very interesting to me, however I am sorry to hear that one of you didn’t take the travel so well.”

The words caused a lingering silence to hang in the air as Kurt back at his girlfriend solemnly.

This time it was the Professor to break it; “I asked Hank to take a look at Fallen to see if he can come up with anything we haven’t figured. Would you mind?”

Wagner looked back to the two men and swallowed to clear his throat. “...If there’s any chance he could help… go ahead.”

The new arrival approached Kurt instead of the bed. “I know you know who I am…” he said putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “But for the sake of courtesy let me introduce myself officially. I’m Hank McCoy” he offered his hand.

The boy looked down on it for a second, in back of his mind thinking about how rare it is for people to just plain overlook his unique appearance right from the first meeting. But then again, perhaps doctor McCoy has a clear idea of what future will bring for his own self in terms of outer mutations. 

He took a hold of his hand a gave it a half-hearted squeeze.

“I assure you, Kurt, I’ll try to work with your Professor and help your friend to the best of my knowledge.”

Wagner nodded and responded faintly. “Thank you.”

Then he quietly watched the man walk past him and approach the bed, his eyes first scanning the girl and then shifting to the equipment for detailed reading of what’s happening with her at the moment.

Breathing in and a slow breath, Kurt closed his eyes for a second before turning to Professor Xavier, suddenly remembering the silvery envelope still in his hand. He handed it over to the man; “I found it in Fallen’s room. I don’t know when she wanted you to get it… but I assume now is good as ever.”

The man took the envelope. After a moment of looking at the front with his name he began to rip it open.

Hoping for some grand answers to be inside, Wagner picked up again; “There’s also one more thing I wanted to talk to you about… not related to Fallen.”

“Of course, what is it, Kurt?” the man asked just as he finished opening the envelope. He pulled out a single piece of paper folded in half and started to read whatever was inside.

The boy stared at him and the paper intensely until the man appeared to be done, but by the time he did, the man’s expression turned so solemn it was alarming. His silence lasted for far too long and Kurt couldn’t take it anymore; “Is it something that will help?” 

The man seemed to take a moment avoiding looking up into the boy’s eyes for a moment, but when he finally did - he looked sorry. “I’m afraid it has nothing to do with what’s happening here.”

“What?” just not Wagner realized how much he didn’t expect that. “What is it about then?!” almost reflexively he reached to retrieve the paper from the man’s hands, but he shifted it away from him, slid it back into the envelope, and Kurt watched stunned as the envelope disappeared into Xavier’s jacket’s inner pocket.

“Have you drawn any conclusions, Hank?” the man asked, his voice suddenly louder and leaving no doubt that the previous subject is over.

“Only that I’ve never seen a coma this deep before, I’m afraid.”

A brief grimace came and went as Xavier seemed to have expected just that. As the other man continued to examine Fallen’s state, Charles turned his eyes to his student again; “What is the other situation you wanted to discuss with me, Kurt?”

The boy still couldn’t get over the fact that whatever the message in the envelope said was just snatched away from him without so much as an excuse. He realized that it was addressed to Xavier in the first place, not him, but it didn’t feel right under these circumstances. However the other matter at hand was too important to go back and argue about a piece of paper that - apparently - won’t change a thing.

“I…” he stopped to take a deep breath. “I’m worried about mein Mutter. My mom, I mean… she’s working hard, always has, but she’s over 50 and her heart is weak. The strain of working 10 hours a day almost 2 hours away from home, it’s too much for her. I know she’s bound to… die.”

The word stung on his tongue even though he came to terms with it. But it was then, when she was already gone, and now that she was alive… he refused to give up on her.

“I know the time of her death down to a minute. And I’m just thinking that maybe if she didn’t need to work so hard and instead got a proper medical care… She could make it longer than that. Longer than… before all of this.”

“And you would like to ask me to provide the funds so she could stop working and take care of her health” Xavier’s lips were actually curved in a very subtle smile.

The boy humbly nodded. “Only until I can earn enough to support her the same way by myself.”

The man shifted his chair just a foot closer to the boy so he could easily reach up to squeeze his forearm. “I think that you coming to me with this is the absolute right thing to do. I will be happy to invest any money necessary for your mother to get proper rest and cover any medical expenses.”

“Really?” as the boy looked up Xavier couldn’t help but notice that it’s the first time since Saturday that there was a spark of hope in them. “Thank you,  _ Herr _ Professor! I will do all I can to pay you back and--”

“There’s no need to pay me back” the man rested against his chair again. “All I ask in return is your loyalty to the team and if you ever chose to leave it… Simply being the good man that I know you already are.”

The boy’s chest swelled with hope and gratitude that brightened his face for the first time in those three days, but the entire aura of positivity deflated within seconds as McCoy cleared his throat out loud and the boy’s attention returned to the unconscious girl.

“I think we could inject a small dosage of proper chemicals to jump-start what would pass as ‘regular body functioning’” Hank said. “However we should treat this as the last resort, in case she collapses. In the current state however, I believe the coma is her body’s and mind’s strongest defense against collapsing, so it’s not wise to force her awake. So far that’s all I’ve gathered from what I see and what you told me, Charles” the man motioned to his friend. “But I can stay around and look into it further.”

“That would be most appreciated. Thank you, Hank.”

“ _ Danke _ , Doc McCoy” Kurt exhaled, his eyes drifting to Fallen’s face again. 

 

xXx

 

[[The following scenes are EXTRAS until stated otherwise in similar brackets]]

 

It was frustrating for Kurt, and in the most depressing manner, to be at that point in his life when he needed to take refuge in the same false image of hope that once got him through his childhood and adolescence. The hope that everything will be alright despite most - if not all - signs suggest otherwise. This whole entire ‘ _ having faith’ _ that odds will shift.

But he did it, and he knew he will continue to do it. If that’s what gets him through these days…

Yet it was so hard to maintain this - or any other less than depressing - mindset whenever he had so much as five seconds to think about it in quiet and peace. That afternoon, when the training time came, he gave it his all and doubled it up. Not even Scott dared get in the way of this much smaller boy as he let his frustration out by quick and forceful reactions to whatever device posed a threat in the simulation.

Logan, who led this particular training, didn’t fail to notice, but he did not mention it.

However, as the evening approached, the man wandered upstairs and knocked on the boy’s door. He opened the door without waiting to be actually invited. He found the room empty and chill with air floating from the open balcony.

 

xXx

 

Kurt passes the last few meters of the back yard just walking instead of sprinting, but his steps were more hurried and forceful than per usual. He should be weakened by now, after the training in the afternoon and such along and intensive running session in the evening. Yet he was restless.

He climbed up the three in front of the Institute and crawled along the branches with ease to get back onto his balcony. He left it’s door agape, careless about whether someone will notice and know he broke the curfew.

Cool air filled the room during his absence and lights were switched off, so the only difference he felt when entering it was disappearance of the wind. To deep within his own head, he didn’t even notice at first that he’s not alone in his room. Without doing so much as glancing around he approached his nightstand and slid its drawer open. He still felt rush in his veins from running, he wanted to hold on to it instead of giving up to the infirmity he felt otherwise.

When he heard a creak and a muffled growl behind him, he stood up straight so abruptly that he almost threw his alarm clock off the nightstand. His eyes were used to the darkness enough so he didn’t need two seconds to see the source of the sounds.

Logan was slumped against back of Kurt’s chair by the desk that was sitting against the opposite wall. The man’s arms were crossed over his wide chest and his brown eyes piercing through Wagner with cold reprimand. At first the boy wanted to say something to excuse breaking the curfew, but the will to argue his possible grounding fled the moment he realized how unimportant school rules are in comparison to everything else that was going on in his life right now.

He just stopped in his track and watched Logan to see if he will be punished. The man also remained silent, looking at him like he expected the boy to speak first.

Finally he growled low with a hint of resignation and got up, sighing as he approached the teen. He gave up the idea of punishing him, because he understood how it feels to need to get away from everyone and let go. He also knew other ways of letting go, and the boy didn’t seem spend enough to rest. 

He firmly gripped the young german’s shoulder, a gesture as close to support as he ever got. “Seems like it’s going to be a long night, kid” his voice was lowered and husky, but with no softness to it. He spoke like a man to a man, understanding but not exhibiting his compassion.

Kurt stopped looking at him, both his hands and jaw clenched.

“I don’t want to say it will be all good, nobody knows” Wolverine’s grip on Wagner’s shoulder tightened, drawing the boy’s attention back to him. “Look, I only heard snippets of what’s goin’ on, but I know there’s nothin’ we can do about it. Neither me nor ya, kid. Chuck and McCoy can do very little” under his fingers he felt tensed muscles loosen up as Kurt proceeded to give up to the dreadful sorrow. “But it’s not hopeless. As long as there’s any chance nobody’s goin’ to give it up. And even if it all goes down a hill, ya will need to climb another one.”

He wasn’t much of a talker. Less a man of words, and more that of action, but he needed to be straight with the kid. He resonated with him, having watched so many people die. Good people. People he cared about, one way or another. He knew what it feels like more than he wished to admit.

“Waiting is the worst” he stated. Silence lingered, the man’s hand slid off the boy’s shoulder. “If you’re not plannin’ on sleepin’ anyway, I know a way to discharge the frustration. I’m headed for the playground Chuck dares to call a gym.”

The man turned around and went for the door, he stopped with its handle in his hand and looked back at Wagner just as the boy walked past him and entered the corridor.

Kurt tucked his hands deep into pockets of his pants and let his head hang down a little. “You might have a point” he muttered taking the lead on the way to the gym.

Logan almost smirked, but the situation didn’t let those remainings of sense of humor in him surface. After years and years of looking at various suffering, it was hard to find humor in this world. There seemed to be only irony.

 

xXx

 

Kurt felt unloaded amounts of tension; sorrow, sadness, fear, hope, love, frustration, all of it was boiling and pushing him onto new levels of being upset and angry. That’s why he more than welcomed Logan’s offer and didn’t say a word of disapproval when the man sent him over to one of the punching bags and handed him bandages to wrap his knuckles with. Wolverine himself also wordlessly approached the second bag and - without taking precautions for his knuckles - began to train as well. 

After a moment of weighting the situation, Wagner decided to go for it after all. He usually wasn’t one for fighting and aggression, his skills and tactics were defensive and his idea of workout had nothing to do with causing possible harm, but this time… This time nothing really was ‘its usual’ either way. 

He wrapped the stretchy material around his knuckles and palmed the ends getting into the right position. For a lingering moment he was just looking at the bag half-heartedly.

“Treat it like it’s your problem. Don’t be afraid of it, attack it” Logan said in-between his own punches. His voice was stable.

Kurt took these words oddly to his heart. He hit the bag once, twice, still uncertain. Third, fourth, harder. Fifth, fimer, allowing himself to imagine that the little problems lay within this bag. Those, that seemed so small compared to the ones he didn’t have the strength to face. Sixth, seventh punch, another, another, again and again, pum-pum-pum, faster and stronger.

Logan looked at him with barely a corner of his eye. He didn’t need to see him with clarity; he could hear and feel the boy letting his anger and frustration out in the most natural and instinctive way. The one way that oftentimes is the only way.

“Speak” Wolverine stated. “Whatever bugs ya, whatever makes ya feel this way.”

Kurt didn’t focus on his words but the meaning got through to him, and he devoted one forceful punch to all those who expected him to open up as if it’s that simple.

He remained silent for a moment longer and didn’t want to speak up at all, but then he felt words already roll of his tongue, low and bitter; “Waiting and infirmity are some of the worst tortures. You were right.  _ Fallen _ was right.”

And there was so much he awaited with fear. Fallen either awakening or passing away. His mother passing away, at the destined time or a little later, but still. And it felt like everything would go downhill from there. He knew the future. He awaited it with concern before, but now it was turning into anxious fear.

He drove his fist into the punching bag.

“We worked so hard for this. After all those years it all started to fall into place… and now this” after another heavy punch he stopped. His fist lingered against the bag before both his palms laid flat on its surface. For a moment he was solemnly looking at his hands, wondering how much are they really able to bear if the people he loves will continue to be snatched away from him like this. Like he lost his father. Like - in a way - he lost his friends when time shifted. Like he was about to lose two of the most important women in his life.

He started to throw punches again.

“Being close to me is like a death sentence” he muttered under his breath, tears sparkling up in his eyes as he frowned and threw one punch after another, giving it all he had to give anymore - all the negative emotions.

Until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the bag slightly. He looked over at Logan with a frown, not pleased with being stopped just as he felt he started to see the real issue within this punching bag.

“Ok, listen up” Wolverine said. “I don’t know what happened before yer girl’s coma, but whatever it was, whoever went down for you, they did it out of love. And if there’s a good way to go, I’m sure that’s how they’d want it.”

The words stirred something inside Kurt, but he didn’t have the time to name it just yet as Wolverine walked towards the door.

“I’ll leave ya to it. Take yer time, just don’t break those toothpick arms of yours.”

Silence was only interrupted by fading sound of the man’s footsteps, and those too, soon disappeared and he was left alone. His hands began working on the punching bag.

Alone. Exactly. He was left alone.

He yearned for Fallen to be beside him, he knew it in his heart that she’s the person he can always turn to, wants to protect and spend his life with. But a sour thought lingered just below the surface of his thoughts, triggered by the even sourer perspective of losing Fallen on top of everything else; The realization that if she will not make it, sooner or later he will try to throw himself into first arms willing to take him. It was something he always tried to stop his friends from doing, but he knew he’s got the tendency to do that himself. He now knew better than in Amanda’s days, and he didn’t want to feel so needy of fake reassurance again - he didn’t want to get caught up in the same self-destructive mindset he used to have in the past.

But he was also afraid of being alone again.

He was afraid of this feeling of solitude. He knew it well and throughout. During the half year he spent at Jardine’s circus, it clawed its way into him and destroyed all the escape routes. He knew it would never leave again.

Even among friends and beloved ones he still had this feeling at the rock bottom of his heart. He remembered that after those awful events from Jardine’s, he returned home and slid into his mother’s loving embrace and with utmost fear realized that the feeling of being alone remains. Fallen was the only one who learned to tame it, to sooth his pain and fear, but even she never managed to weed it out from the depth of his soul.

The isolation, the solitude.

He was scared of them.

How was he supposed to deal with this entire situation? With a sudden loss of his girlfriend, best friend and everything Fallen was to him? To make peace with the fact that someone like her is to lose life when all she ever did was fight for her own and show him how to embrace his. How? The worst part was that he felt he can’t do anything anymore. Not for Fallen, and probably not for his mother. He had no way of protecting them.

He didn’t even notice when his strategic, well-trained punched turned into fierce and desperate attacks. His muscles were too tense causing a fallout of pain to surge back every time his fists collided with the punching bag. 

It took him a dozen of seconds to calm down.

For a moment he stood there breathing heavily, acknowledging his hot sweat, wet eyes, dry throat and pain in his arms that was spreading throughout the rest of his body. He still felt the urge to throw another punch, but he felt the adrenaline slowly go down and leave a shadow of relief alongside grief. He knew that’s it for today, he went far and beyond his limits. He didn’t even want to put the effort into teleporting, he just walked out of the gym and headed upstairs trying to calm his breath.

Right away he went to take the shower. When water washed away the sweat and refreshed his mind, he realized how tired he really is.

But he couldn’t fall asleep. He did everything that was his everyday routine, some things twice, he circled his room time and time again. He made sure everything is done and done well. He’d lay down, get up, look out the window, he wanted to turn music on but every song annoyed him right now. He felt exhaustion in his muscles, but his mind remained restless.

When his school workbooks couldn’t be anymore packed, chargers any more plugged in to everything that could be charging, fur brushed any more than silky smooth as he brushed it now, and when the bed couldn’t be in any more mess from his constant lying down and getting up - Kurt gave up. He simply gave up and did the one thing that kept him awake.

He teleported to the infirmary.

 

xXx

 

Kitty couldn’t remember what she dreamed of, but she woke up with some uncertain fear and sorrow that was hard to describe.

She missed home. It was only a day and a half into living at the Institute, but it already felt like an eternity since the morning her father was reading a newspaper and her mother fried pancakes… and then they left for Bayville and all she was left with was a small photo album to remind her of home.

Already, she was anticipating going back for Hanukkah, but a part of her wanted more than that. The entire life she had before the term ‘being a mutant’ ever came up.

But she knew she made the right choice by coming here and sweeping her newfound powers under a carpet won’t make them disappear. And even being aware of that didn’t change the fact that she wanted to just curl up under the bed sheet and cry. In fact it even fueled her need to do that. Too much happened too fast.

But Kitty Pryde isn’t a baby, and looking back she felt shame color her cheeks as she thought about the little breakdown she had when she wanted to pack her bag and return home. Running back to parents was the one thing she needed to prove she won’t do.

Tempting as it sounds.

But breaking away could be beneficial too. If she overlooks the entire ‘being a freak of nature’ deal, it’s like living in a big, fancy dormitory, where there’s no overprotective parents to treat her like a little child.

Tossing those thoughts in her head made it impossible to fall asleep again. After a few minutes she gave up and switched the nightlight on to pull out a warm blanket she saw in the wardrobe. Pulling it around her back she grabbed her stuffed dragon for comfort and left the room.  Once she reached the kitchen she could've sworn she saw a dark figure move in the shadows, but she took a deep breath and told herself it’s just her imagination.

She lingered at the doorstep, her hand sliding across the wall trying to find the light switch that she wasn’t entirely sure where is located. Finally her fingers found a cool smooth square box.

Before she moved the switch she heard an accented voice behind her; “Keety?”

Startled, she hit the light switch at the same time as she turned around with a gasp and took on a resemblance of the position that she was taught during the one and only defensive class she ever took. A couple feet before her was the strange blue boy with the tail. Seeing that it was him didn’t certainly make her feel any safer than she did when she didn’t yet know who is behind her.

Not sure what to do, she held the defensive position, whereas the boy put his hands up in front of himself conciliatorily. “Woah, Keety, calm down… I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry. But calm down, okay?” he urged gently with his worried eyes cautiously on her.

The girl was still breathing a little heavily, but something about his voice was so soothing that the sense of danger fled like it was never there. She dropped her fists and relaxed her fingers. “S-sorry. I’m just--...”

“It’s okay” he assured forcing a smile despite he was clearly suffering on the inside. “I understand. What are you doing here at 4 a.m.?”

“Um…” she still eyed him with caution. “I could, like, ask you the same question. You were sitting here, and in the dark. Totally not creepy.”

He snickered sadly at her remark. “My night vision is better that other people’s. And I came here because I skipped dinner and I’m tired of listening to my own stomach cuss me out for it.”

A shadow of amusement on Kitty’s face was swiftly replaced by an unmoved mask. “Okay then.”

“What about you?” the boy didn’t sound like prying so much as caring, at that struck her as a little odd. But sweet of him at the same time. “Can’t sleep?”

Choosing to keep it simple, Kitty just nodded, her eyes drifting away from him for a moment. But they were back when she saw that he stepped closer, and she merely stopped herself from stepping back, but she saw that he’s not even advancing towards her, but the plush toy she dropped when he startled her. He picked it up from the floor and gently examined for any dust or dirt before holding it out to her with an awkward, but sympathetic smirk.

“Nice dragon. Was it a gift from someone important?”

Pryde felt her cheeks flush a little. Good thing he didn’t chose to make fun of her carrying around a plushie, not everybody respected her love for stuffed toys that she never wanted to grow out of. But this one was special. “From my dad” she answered low. “He won it for me at festival when I was little.”

On the second thoughts, why is she even telling him that.

“Cool Did you name it?”

Kitty’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. “Yeah. Lockheed.”

“Awesome. Would you and Lockheed want to sit down for some warm drink?”

Pryde’s eyebrow twitched and she watched the boy walk around the counter to boil some water; she searched for any sign of him mocking her with those words, but she found none. She searched harder.

Her silence caused him to look back at her. He waved a brown tin box in the air for her to see. “We’ve got awesome chocolate. What do you say?”

Now that brought her back to the situation at hand. “Sure!” but then she realized her enthusiasm was out of place. “I- I mean, sure…”

The boy pulled out two mugs from the cupboard. He opened the tin box and poured two spoonfuls of the dark powder into them before proceeding to search for something in another cupboard.

Kitty realized she’s still standing by the light switch, clutching the blanket and her stuffed dragon and surely looking scared. She took a deep breath and urged herself to sit by the freestanding counter just three feet away from the doorway. Looking back at the stranger boy she saw him drop marshmallows into the mugs and her eyes widened slightly. They continued to look like pennies as he he poured the hot water and some milk into mugs and placed them on the counter, cautious as he slid one across its surface to her.

“Here.”

She blinked and looked down at the steaming liquid with a marshmallow peeking through the surface. The sweet, comforting scent filled her nose and made everything seem better all of sudden. “It’s my favourite drink…” she whispered.

The boy just smirked faintly but didn’t seem surprised, if anything he looked nostalgic. Now, from just across the counter, she was close enough to also see the pain in his unique, pale eyes. He seemed scary to her the other day, but right now she thought he looked really gentle and sad.

“So, um…” she picked up hesitantly as she focused her eyes on the mug she nervously cupped in her hands. “That girl in the infirmary… Are you two, like, um,  _ tight _ ?”

His eyes sparked at the words with both warmth and sadness a notch deeper than before. “Fallen. Ja, we… we are really tight” he whispered with a forced smirk that came and went so quickly she wouldn’t missed it if she blinked.

She still didn’t chose to take his word for it, a part of her still questioning his intentions and every single thing about him, but she nodded her head a bit.

“What happened to her?”

“She…” he seemed to re-consider telling her. A sigh indicated he chose not to. “She just had some trouble for the last two weeks and her body’s has enough.”

A vague answer like that didn’t increase her trust towards him. Silence fell again. 

She took a sip of the chocolate. It was delicious and comforting. Her parents used to always make it for her, just like this, whenever she was going through a rough time. It always worked wonders to sooth her fear. Maybe that’s why she continued to sit here with the strange boy.

He seemed lost in his thoughts, staring blankly away from her. She took the opportunity to glide her eyes over him and dwell on what her life has come down to. Sipping chocolate with a fuzzy demonic elf at 4 in the morning in a huge mansion for superpowered teenagers.

So much for being normal.

 

xXx

 

+Following morning+

When Kurt woke up on a chair in the infirmary, he felt so exhausted and sore he couldn’t think clearly. For a moment he thought that the last few days were only a bad dream, but the reality around him confirmed it was all but cruel truth.

He quickly identified what woke him up, that being Doc McCoy who went through printed data from the monitoring devices Fallen was attached to. The man’s grey-blue eyes turned to him and he smiled apologetically. “Good morning, Kurt. I didn’t mean to wake you up. However I probably should have, since you should be at school for almost an hour now.”

Wagner grimaced, shifted in the chair and proceed to press on his eyes sockets and forehead to restore clarity of mind. He glanced at the clock, it was almost 9 a.m., he must have dozed off three, maybe four hours ago. 

Earlier that morning, or if you prefer - late last night, after twenty minutes of hanging with him, Kitty returned to her room and he came back here, still unable to rest in his own room because every time he closed his eyes he had terrible images of Fallen’s demise in front of his eyes.

Now the exhaustion and physical pain caused by extreme amounts of exercise yesterday mixed with sleep deprivation crept in. Every more caused some sort of sore. Heck, even  _ breathing _ caused his chest to ache.

“Do I really have to?” he asked in a voice muffled with sleep and tiredness.

“Have to what?”

“Go to school…”

Hank smirked sympathetically. “I am not your supervisor, you should talk to the Professor about it.”

Kurt exhaled. So the answer is  _ no _ . Case not worth pushing. 

His eyes moved to Fallen and he urged himself up to her side. For a moment he lingered over her palm, giving it a light squeeze that was met with no response. Her skin was still cold as if no blood was moving through her veins after all.

He pushed the thought aside and lingered another moment before stepping away from the bed and teleporting upstairs, to his room. He took a quick shower and was ready to teleport to school. Of course, he’d had already missed the first period, but he knew Professor won’t cut him any slack if he misses the day altogether. He only wasn’t grounded after yesterday because the man figured that his teacher at school will not let it slide anyway, so some kind of punishment will be assigned.

Of course dodgin that hardly crossed his mind, as his full focus was on trying to merely  _ function _ like a person who’s heart isn’t being put through a shredder.

When he arrived at the class, he saw that Kitty found someone else to sit with. Probably due to his absence. He tried not to take it personally.

She continued to sit with the other person throughout the day. Cindi, if he remembered right. Just your average, C/B-grade student with typical teenage-girl interests. Kitty seemed to get along with her alright. Good, he’s happy for her.

During the lunch break he sat off to the side at their usual table. With the group, but not really. He didn’t speak up, and they seemed hesitant about bringing him into a conversation, much less starting a new one regarding his mood. They didn’t know what’s alright to say in this situation. And that’s alright.

He just withheld his feelings until the school day ended, and then teleported straight back to the Institute from a bathroom stall. He immediately dropped his backpack and changed into a workout outfit - gray tank top and green sweatpants. He was just about to teleport to the underground, but he slowed down. On seconds thoughts he teleported to the room next door. Fallen’s room.

The familiar scent and items heaved on his heart, but he took a deep breath and found what he came here for. A music player with earbud headphones wrapped around it. It was small and flat enough to feel and look like it’s not even there when he slipped it into the pocket of his sweatpants.

Then he finally teleported to the undergrounds - the Danger Room’s simulation control room to be exact. He could vaguely remember how the system works, but after a few minutes he managed to have it do what he wanted. The air shimmered in the simulation chamber below. A skeletal jungle of pipes, rings and trapezes was vowed from light before solidifying to look like it’s always been there.

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he pulled out and untangled the headphones. Ignoring the sore that was still very much alive in every muscle he could think of, he teleported down to the ground.

 

xXx

 

Kurt allowed himself to free-fall for a chilling moment before grabbing another pipe; the speed he was moving with made him swing around it and he easily stopped himself over it, propping atop of it for a second. He didn’t wait to find the balance as he lunged towards a trapeze hanging three meters away, he swung on it to let go and jump off onto a podest ten feet below.

The music was loud in his ears, the little bud phones sat tight in his ears and except for having to adjust them sometimes, they withstood his extreme maneuvers. 

From the podest, he jumped down, diving head first towards another pipe, he let go almost immediately after reaching it, merely changing his direction to grip another trapeze and linger there as he hung down with his knees hooked over its bar. He closed his eyes, rubbing pillows of his palms against eye sockets as he took a moment to catch his breath.

The earbuds’ wire was tightly pulled on the nape of his neck, it went down along his back under the shirt, and around, connecting to the music player securely zipped up in his front pocket. He was grateful that Fallen decided to take these two items, of all things, along with her from the future. It was the perfect equipment to listen to music during workout.

If you could call this a workout. He didn’t try to practice or learn anything, he just needed to escape.

The loud music was supposed to make it harder to hear his own thoughts. It was supposed to keep up the rush, the need for speed, but sometimes this music made his focus disappear so much that he almost forgot to grip on a pipe or look where he’s jumping. Or maybe he’s just overall distracted. But still, why did the damn thing turn on this particular band, out of the tons of artists he knew Fallen had on this little cursed device?

_ OOMPH! _ was a german band that Kurt himself introduced Fallen to, and the girl claimed them to be her favourite band for years now. Seems like she had their folder on a loop because it was the third song from their repertoire in line. And for the first time Kurt thought that he’d rather not speak German, because those lyrics were cruel and sharp on his heart. It was a high end mockery.

But he continued to listen, staying in motion to soften the impact the songs had on him;

 

If you only knew how cold your skin is when I touch you

If you only knew how much I am afraid of losing you

And once more I fall to my knees and beg

That you are not destined to lose this fight

 

He really did. Since Saturday it seemed like he’s found his religion again. It’s been a while since he tried to pray, but now he was praying constantly, if in back of his mind. And in the moment of quiet he put his hands together in a traditional prayer.

 

If you only knew how much I need all of this to end

All those nights I spent just looking at you

Knowing that you can’t see me too

And one more time I hold your hand tight

Before you leave me forever

I don’t know if I’ll ever feel your warmth again

Don’t let this moment be your last to feel

Just run away with me while your heart’s still beating

 

He went faster, his movement gaining speed as he swung in between the complex construction spreading all over the Danger Room, wall to wall, top to bottom. Anger, sorrow and mix of everything else and the painfully real lyrics pushed him to jump further, take greater risk of falling.

He stopped on a swinging trapeze as ‘RUN!’ was shouted in his ears, fading into echo. He sat down on it, resting his head against his knee, feeling hot tears in corners of his eyes. View of the construction below him became blurred. He wiped the tears away with back of his hand.

He felt it’s difficult to breathe and his throat was dry, he could feel hot sweat over his back and dripping down his forehead leaving an unpleasant dampness. He could feel his muscles pulsating from severe abuse of their stamina, but he also felt that it’s not over yet. He’s not ready to sit down and rest, not yet. There’s too much stirring inside of him.

But before he continued, he went to the mp3 player’s settings and and unlooped OOMPH!’s folder. This band had too easy of a way with his emotions.

 

*The lyrics are translation of Brich Aus! by OOMPH!

 

**[[The end of EXTRA scenes, the below scenes are part of the main chapter]]**

 

+28.09.1995, Thu+

It’s been five days.  _ Five days _ . And she still hasn’t come around. At this point, honestly, it was logical thing to do to give up the hope. But hour after hour, day after day, whenever someone suggested he should prepare for the worse, he continued to say one thing:  _ I won’t give up _ .

For years people told him that he never knows when to give up, and maybe they were right. Maybe it was insane to keep believing in a happy ending. But he chose to extinguish his fears and insecurities with hope and persistence. He always have.

Even as days turned into nights and nights into days, whenever he had to get out there and do something like go to school or attend dinner, he had that stern look on his face. Like he was working up some immunity to the possibility of failure.

He chose to believe everything will be okay.

Everyone else just grimaced with grim compassion and pity, their own hopes draining as the week progressed.

Four days.

Nothing was changing. Not for good, not for bad. Deep down Xavier started to wonder how long should they keep her alive if this state continues. Patients in comas are eventually put to eternal rest. What if being in this state she does have some awareness and is in agony. What if letting go is the best they could to for her.

But Kurt would never allow such speculations to even be spoken out loud. Not with his new-found stubborness in belief she can pull through. It was admirable, but at the same time very painful to watch.

But on this particular day, something happened not long after all teenage residents of the Institute left for school. When Hank called him down to the infirmary giving off anxious vibes, he started to suspect the worst. Once they arrived, McCoy presented him with prints of her oxygen intake and blood pressure mapped on four diagrams.

Two looked just like for the last days, an image already embedded in his memory. The other two opposed with sine waves a lot more rickety and dense. His eyebrows twitched as he took the two sets and compared the exact data printed in upper right corners. “Are those from tonight?”

Hank grunted his agreement and fixed glasses that began to slide down his arched nose. “Seems like her state was- and continues to be- disrupted. Everything sped up compared to the last week. I don’t know whether it’s good or bad news, but I would put my bet on the first one.”

There was a hint of glee in the man’s voice towards the end. Charles looked up at him, still worried but at long last hope returned to him as well. “What are the readings now?”

“She’s at half the usual heartbeat rate and almost half the usual oxygen intake. Both are steadily increasing. I’ve found an oxygen mask to help her keep up.”

Xavier’s eyes switched to look past his friend at the girl. A sigh of uncertainty-stained relief escaped his lips. “We might be finally going somewhere with this.”

 

xXx

 

Two hours passed since Hank called Charles into the infirmary. Two hours fourteen minutes to be exact. He kept track of time and the girl’s progress to make sure she’s proceeding nice and steady. Much to his relief, she was.

Xavier - who left precisely twenty-seven minutes ago - returned from Cerebro.

“Did you learn anything?” Hank asked looking over to the other man.

“Hm” Professor’s fingertips connected in front of his face. “It appears her mind is in quite a hectic frenzy, which could be a good thing. But I didn’t seem able to penetrate it deep enough to try and make conscious contact with her.”

“And that is also a good thing, or a bad one?”

“I’m afraid it’s impossible to tell. I’ve never dealt with a mind in this particular state, I have nothing to base my conclusions off.”

“I see.”

They both fell silent for a lingering moment, just looking at the girl. She was still pale, but it seemed like the least bit of color returned to her skin. 

“Kurt wanted to be informed immediately if anything changed” Hank stated in a low voice.

“Not yet. I’m worried she might bounce back and get worse then before.”

“Is there a ‘worse than before’?” McCoy turned to look at him.

Xavier’s eyes met his own and held his gaze intensely. Realization of what the ‘worse’ he was speaking of was sent little shivers down Hank’s back.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Logan.”

The man turned his head to look at the woman. Usually he wouldn’t bother, but she was so easy on the eyes. “What is it, ‘Ro?”

Monroe fixed her white hair behind her ear as she looked back into the hall. “Have you seen Charles?”

“McCoy fetched him a while ago. A long while.”

“What for?” the woman asked with slight concern.

The man returned to looking at the News, shrugging his broad shoulder slightly. “They’re in the infirmary. Not my place to pry.”

“Infirmary…” she echoed low. She could bet her arm it must be related to Fallen then. The girl’s sudden coma caused a lot of commotion last weekend, and since then everyone were checking on her now and then. No one said it out loud but everyone probably wondered whether her demise is inevitably coming.

Maybe it came. Or maybe she got better. Whatever it was, she headed to the infirmary.

“Ororo. I’m glad you’re here” Xavier smiled at her nervously the moment she entered.

Her eyes traveled past the two man at the girl. She was still unconscious, but at the same time still alive, so it was difficult to tell if anything’s changed. “What’s happening?”

It was Hank who stepped forward and regarded her with warm eyes. “I’m glad you ask.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

As if from far and deep within this void she could hear muffled voices, coming and going like waves washing the shore of her senses. She tried to urge herself to drift towards them, and the closer she was, the more she could feel of other stimulus; the lukewarm temperature, the clean scent, the facture of material she was covered with. The feeling began to slightly return to her numb limbs, and even as she couldn’t force them to move yet, she could at least feel she has any.

After an undefined time of floating in the sensation, she became aware of her face. After another minute or so she urged her eyelids to part, but all she saw was darkness. She closed them again.

With every moment she was growing more and more aware of existing, of being herself. She tried to open her eyes again. From within the darkness she started to make out faint light. In the light she started to make out darker, moving shapes. The light was blinding. She shut her eyes closed again for a moment. When she opened them again and waited, the shapes began to clarify slowly, she could see they’re people. Who or even how many, she couldn’t tell.

She closed her eyes again and tried to remember what happened. The thing she remembered was was… Tiles. A shower cabin. Yes, she was taking a shower to cool down, but the nausea started to darken her vision. She tried to get out, grab a towel and sit down, wait it out. If she ever made it out of the shower was something she couldn’t recall.

And whether she did or not, she had a feeling that a lot happened since then. She had some confusing recollection of the after events, a cacophony of intense sensations. But she couldn’t put her finger on a single happening that could be named with words. It was just like entering the heart of chaos. 

But now she wasn’t in a shower or bathroom now. There was something relatively soft below her. A mattress. She must be on a bed. The characteristic scent in the air made her think of a hospital.

She opened her eyes one more time, the misshaped shadows clarified but the light was still a little too much. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus on her body, full awareness rushing back to her. She shakily lifted herself up on one elbow to sit up. “H-...” her voice was husky, her throat so dry it could as well be cracking like a dried piece of meat. For all she knew it was. “How--...”

“Try not to talk just yet” someone said putting his hand on her back to help her sit. She didn’t recognize this voice. “Here.”

She could feel cool glass gently press against her lower lip. Water. Her eyes parted ever so slightly for a moment, but then she lifted her hand to guide the man’s hand and tilt the glass. Swallowing water hurt a little, but she couldn’t stop from gulping down all of it like it was a nectar of life.

Only then she finally managed to open her eyes for more than three seconds. Someone shifted the bright light away, its killer rays no longer clawed on her irises and she was able to see with reasonable clarity now.

Four faces were looking back at her. One of which she didn’t recognize. Three she almost didn’t expect to see ever again. A part of her was surprised that ever seeing them was anything other than a dream. A part of her would always be surprised.

But Wolverine, Storm and Professor Xavier were watching her revival with gentle expressions, relief almost written across their foreheads. She chuckled awkwardly, her voice coming out hoarse, but better now that she had some water. “I guess I gave you a scare, huh?”

Their expressions said it all. 

“I would recommend not doing that again, that’s for certain” Xavier smiled at her.

“Yeah, you better” Logan stated and she could see a hint of a smirk on his face just before he fully turned around to leave.

She shifted my eyes to the man she didn’t recognize. He had remarkably wide shoulders, gentle blue-grey eyes behind small reading glasses perched on his crooked nose, graying dark hair brushed back almost neatly and cut short around the sides. There was something familiar in his wide, square face and thin lips curved in a warm smile.

“Are you…” she started hesitantly.

“Hank McCoy” he responded. It was the voice she didn’t recognize before. “I’m glad to see you conscious.”

The statement breathed a little more awareness into her. “How long was I out?”

At that everyone seemed to take the glee down a notch. It was Storm who approached the bed and seated herself on the edge of it. “It was five whole days, Fallen” she said gently.

And Fallen was glad she did. The words collided in her head like canonballs even with a gentle delivery. Five days? She did feel like a lot of time has passed from what she last remembers, but she would bet on a dozen minutes, maybe a few hours. Maybe. But  _ five days _ ?

“Shit.”

“Fallen” the Professor reprimanded half-heartedly.

“I’m sorry, but--” she cut off, her mouth parted in surprise. “Five days…” she whispered under her breath and then asked aloud; “Wait, where’s Kurt? Does he know that I’m awake?”

“No, not yet” Ororo said.

Charles chimed in. “He’s at school. I was going to inform him of your recovery once we make sure that-- well” his face grew more solemn, “that you  _ do _ , in fact, recover.”

“Good. Don’t tell him” Fallen stated exhaling. With corner of her eye she could see looks of curious surprise. “I’ll do it myself.”

“Alright, but for now you need to rest” Ororo put both her hands on the girl’s shoulders and gently urged her to lay back down. “Kurt won’t be home for another two hours and you’ve been through a lot. Lay back down, please.”

The brunette sighed with resignation but let the woman help her back down onto the pillow. Her own muscles were too weak to handle her own weight like that.

“You should also eat something solid” the woman continued. “What do you think, you two?” she looked at the two men overseeing the girl’s state for those couple past days.

Hank gave her a small nod and smiled at the girl.

 

xXx

 

“Am I still in danger of bouncing back into coma?” Fallen asked as she pressed a cotton pad against her inner elbow where Doc McCoy  - who volunteered to examine her - punctured her for a blood sample. 

“So far all the tests results show you are proceeding to recover at a quick rate. I doubt there’s a chance of the same issue reoccurring, your body already dealt with it, permanently if I do say so myself” the man’s voice had a positive ring to the matter of fact tone. “But I do recommend that you do not put much stress on your body for some time. Rest for a few days and we’ll see how you feel.”

“We?” she repeated. “Are you planning to stay, Doctor?”

The man put down the vial with her blood sample and took a moment before looking over his shoulder at her. “Maybe for a few more days. Then I need to return to my own work and studies.”

“I see.”

“Although” he spoke up again returning to her with another vial. “Just like I told your Professor, I do consider moving to Bayville in about a year or so.”

“Mhm” she took the vial and looked down at it. “What am I supposed to do with this one?”

The man smirked sympathetically and nodded his head behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to see bathroom door. “...Oh.”

 

xXx

 

“HOLLY HECK!” Forge exclaimed as he stormed into the infirmary and saw Fallen sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re actually alive!”

Before the girl could come up with a smartass response, the young man was in front of her, basically suffocating her against his chest. 

“Easy there, my friend, she’s vulnerable.”

“F’m noft” the girl said but Silvercloud’s embrace muffled her voice.

He let go, stopping with arms on her shoulders. His dark brown eyes examined every detail of her face like he thought something could be missing. Then his face brightened in a grin and he patted her on the back, not as gently as Hank would recommend. “Gal, I have no words.”

“I have one for you” she looked up and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Huh?”

“I feel like I didn’t say it loud and clear enough when you brought us here. Thanks for doing it for us.”

Forge’s face softened in a smile. “Hey, I owed Kurt one. BIG one. And I almost got you dead in the process, so…”

“Oh, don’t mention it” she waved her hand comically, but then the look on her face became more genuine. “I will be okay after all. So… thank you, Jona.”

Forge’s brows twitched a bit at the name. Hardly anyone used his real name, but somehow it didn’t sound half bad when said by someone he genuinely wanted to consider a friend. He smiled a bit and gestured towards the door.

“I’m heading to the kitchen. Victory meal? What do you want? Name it. I don’t mean to brag, but I’m a great cook.”

“Something easy on the stomach, please. I don’t know if my body’s ready to take anything but.”

“Gotcha” he snapped his fingers and headed to the door. “Back in forty-five.”

 

xXx

 

After a good meal, about a gallon of mineral water and trying to walk out her sore muscles by stumbling around the infirmary for an hour - Fallen felt her strength flowing right back. It would sure take at least a few days to be truly back to her own self, but she felt good enough to insist on leaving the infirmary.

“You need to stay under medical supervision. At least for a few days” Xavier said after he’d returned to them.

“Fine. Can I at least leave for long enough to greet Kurt and say hi to Scott and Jean? After five days of playing Sleeping Beauty I owe them that much.”

The man inhaled deeply, but as he exhaled his face softened. “Alright. But then you’re to return to the infirmary.”

“I will, Professor. Promise.”

She appreciated the care. Even if she hated to be protected and schooled, she knew that five days of what she now learned was an  _ extremely _ deep coma was definitely some solid ground to decide she needs to be observed.

But she at least got a ‘surprise welcoming’ pass, and that was enough for now. She spent two hours anticipating the moment when she can ease Kurt’s concern for her. Especially after during the meal Forge told her how much Kurt was rooting and fearing for her the entire time.

She glanced at the clock. They should be back anytime now. 

Smiling faintly she got up. Her legs still felt weak, but not weak enough to threaten to fail her. She just took her time and kept close to walls as she proceeded out of the infirmary and to the elevator.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Kitty peeked at everyone from her seat by the backdoor of the red Cadillac. Over the last week she got kind of accustomed to the three of them. Kurt still raised her concerns and she kept on a fair distance from him, but then again in the current situation he didn’t even seem like he wants to be approached. Scott was kind of stiff, but kind of funny too, in a dorky way. Handsome, also in a little dorky way with the way he was dressing. Jean was great, even too good, and that Kitty started to regard as a bit of her flaw. Or maybe it was just jealousy.

Either way she felt a little bit less scared and alone. Even her first training that was supposed to take place this weekend didn’t sound like such a terrible thing. Or maybe it’s because she spent the last week making her mind up about being strong and confident.

And accepting the fact that she will probably fail the training in any and all ways there are.

You can’t win everything, I guess.

Scott pulled up the car in front of the main door and let everyone out before driving off towards the garage. Kurt was first up the stairs and held the glass door for her and Jean. Kitty kept her head low as she passed him, muttering a low ‘thanks’. A part of her still wondered if maybe he’s just charming his way for a reason. Hot chocolate with marshmallows and holding door for her, all gentleman-like and for what. She gave him little to no reason to be nice to her anyway.

“Kitty, would you like to come and see the training like Scott mentioned on the way?” Jean asked as they entered the main hall. “You’ll be less nervous if you know what you’re in for.”

“Um, yeah, like, totally” she answered uncertain. “I’d rather know.”

“Alright. Kurt, you’re training with us today, right?” Grey asked bringing the boy’s attention back from whatever darkness lurked in his mind. 

“...Ja, sure. But first I want to check on--”

“Kurt.”

He froze for a second before turning to look up the staircase. Kitty followed his gaze. There was a girl about their age, wearing grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, her brown hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. She recognized her almost immediately - it was the one she saw unconscious. The girl Kurt seemed to mourn for from her day one.

“I heard you missed me” she said, a warm but mischievous smirk playing on her lips as she gazed at the german.

Before Kitty had any more time to interpret the situation, Wagner disappeared from her side leaving behind a sulfur smell. Kitty knew he can teleport and she saw it from a distance, but the smell freaked her out.

Before she acted on it though, she saw him reappear up the stairs, right beside the back-from-the-almost-dead girl, his arms instantly wrapping her in a right embrace. Her smile turned into something deeper, tender but intense just before she let her face disappear into the side of the blue boy’s neck, her arms responding to the embrace with equal strength.

“Fallen…!” she just heard him gasp before he pulled back to look her in the eye. “You’re okay…”

“I am. I am now.”

There was something so warm about the way they looked at each other. And Kurt finally smiled, all grim washed away from his eyes. He wasn’t playing saying they were tight. Kitty suddenly realized she was just biased towards the boy all along.

With corner of her eye Kitty noticed Jean looking at her. When she turned to face her, the redhead had a knowing smirk on her face. Like she meant to say something along the lines, ‘I knew you’d figure that out sooner or later’.

She heard Jean’s voice in her head; *I did.*

Kitty’s lips twitched in an uncontrolled smile as she moved her eyes back to the couple up the stairs. Maybe she does still need to re-evaluate her values in life, but she felt like she’s beginning to see the right way to do it.

 

**Next time on X-Men: Revolution...**

It turns out that what happened to me has an interesting side effect that is likely to affect me for the rest of my life. Now I was supposed to spend a few days recovering, but I was glad everything's stable at last and there's no risk of another throwback. Now it was time to continue onto these first steps of journey into X-Men: Evolution's storyline, and I knew it's about time a very special person discovers the curse of her powers. This weekend however, wasn't meant to be a happy family reunion, but a horror experience for the terrified goth girl from Mississippi who will soon find out that nearly her entire life was a manipulative lie. Knowing how the recrutation was originally a dramatic failure Kurt attempts to help his adopted sister before anybody gets hurt. But is interfering a good idea to begin with? And we can't forget that a certain, clever yet evil shapeshifter is involved in chasing down after this pallid rioter.

**Look forward to episode 3: "Rogue"**

  
  
  



	9. 3.0 Rogue - 1/2

+6.09.1995, Fri, 9:38PM, Caldecott County, west Mississippi+  
Eden Lake Party House was one of the rare places in this area where you could just come and have fun. This neighborhood and everything around this half of the county was full of people who aimed for the win, at the same time it was quite deserted, so pubs weren't around every corner. Eden Lake itself was proud of the attention it'd get from the local youngsters.  
It's name came from the fact that the building was set on a construction above Laguna lake for the most part, and the building itself was surrounded with a pedestal-like balcony with a great view on the lake - edgy hills surrounding it and filled with thick flora hills coming down towards the lake rapidly. There were no other buildings in the area so Partyhouse's owners didn't need to worry about disturbing night silence, meanwhile the rapid hillsides sent echo around the entire lakeside. 'Who am I?' echoed in the night vividly.  
Most of the teens present at the Party House were students of Caldecott County Public High School who came to celebrate winning a spot in Mississippi's football finales, their team - "Claws" - would stand against the best teams of the state. For some it was a reason to celebrate, for others an excuse to dance some, but at the end of it all everyone had quite fun.  
The team's winger - Cody Robbins and his pal Thai Grand - the quarterback, weren't too interested in dancing. At the current moment they were settled by the bar, sipped on sweet soda drinks and excitedly chatted about the match. It was mainly Thai who talked though.  
Thai was the more talkative of the two - almost impossible to shut quiet. Energic, fast, that's why he was the perfect quarterback. And despite his mother was from China, he definitely had his height and silhouette after father - body that allowed him to smear his opponents on the field even though he was relatively slim for a footballist.  
Cody was rather calm. Though almost a head shorter than Thai, in comparison to most of teens his age he seemed tall. His body was build according to the well known imagination of a sportsman - board-silhouetted, with the right proportion of body fat to hard muscle, wide shouldered however with relatively weak legs. In the play he was doing very well with his arms, not legs, and he was content with it. During regular classes he tried his best, but he just wasn't the type who can grasp something that doesn't either interest him or look like it could find a good use on the field. Despite overall average marks and sport-centered focus, he was a nice and shy boy.  
Now his eyes searched the crowd for somebody specific, but the hope she'd come began to slowly abandon him.  
"Dude, focus!" Thai reminded him as he waved his hand in front of Cody's face. "I just told you that I witnessed UFO and you won't even blink to save your life!"  
"Uh, yeah. That's very interesting..." Cody nodded once as he turned his back to the dancefloor.  
"Listen, these lights musta been aliens" Grand assured.  
"Sure" Robbins sighed. He knew Thai long enough to expect such revelations at least twice a weak, and they didn't anymore take much impact nor wake belief. "Ever thought it'd be a plane?"  
"A plane, don't kid me" the black haired boy stood up from his chair. "I know what a plane looks like, and it was different, more like this" he began to draw some figure in the air, all excited. Cody shrugged and Grand's face dropped. "Somebody drove a stick up your ass today or what?"  
"No, I just hoped to meet someone here. Whatever, I'll go breathe some fresh air" Robbins stood up and headed towards the 'blacony's' doorway. Thai was at his side in fractal of a second and with his hand firmly grasping Robbin's shoulder he went on with explaining his point of view;  
"These lights were not a plane, seriously" he assured with hand over his heart. They managed to pass through the dancing crowd and cool evening air met them at the balcony. "Aliens. There's no other explanation."  
But Cody stopped listening to him at that moment, because once they left the crowded room and the balcony stretched above the lake was around them he saw the girl he waited for - standing there, by the balustrade, back to him.  
Thai noticed the attention switch immediately and knew what that means. He patted his friend on the arm. "My Cody dude seems head over hills. One evening he lost all colour and went mattress-flat!" Grand laughed. "Sister! We're losing him! Hurry, reanimate!" he gesticulated with theatrical voice.  
Robbins jerked away his arm from the other boy's grip. "Don't kid around. I'm just... waiting for the right moment and I don't want to hurry" he stated hesitantly, which gained him a critical smile.  
"Cody, glaciers move faster than you" he stated. "She's right there, standing here" he pointed at the girl's back. "You're staring at her all week long, you blow off the party... Do you at least know her name?"  
The blond haired boy shrugged with a weak smile.  
Grand face-palmed hard. "You moron! This must come to an end now" he grasped Robbins' team blouse's sleeve and pulled him towards the balustrade and the girl. "Come on!"  
"Thai, I--" the boy tried to argue, but Grand already pulled him halfway to the point and then pushed him across to it. Cody stumbled and caught his balance only a meter behind the girl's back, which granted him her attention. She turned around.  
He stared at her terrified with the idea that he's supposed to start a chat. However she caught his eye with her entire persona - rebellious attitude, provocative clothes, heavy make up. She wasn't like other girls - easy and simple, no. She was complicated and to him - tempting. Mysterious.  
She caught his attention long time ago, but he never before found the courage to talk to her. Now he was given no other choice. The pale girl rested her hands on the railing, facing him with a critical look. "Wha' are you about?" she asked.  
Cody stood straight and gave Thai a check-out glance. The black haired boy gave him thumbs-up with a grin. Robbins pulled himself together and - moving his hands around nervously - he stammered out;  
"You dance? I mean-- do you wanna--? I mean with me. Like together..."  
The girl turned away her gaze for a moment. Then she looked at him apologetically. "You know, I'd rather just stay here."  
"Uh... I understand" Cody's gaze dropped with resignation.  
The girl laughed shortly and looked at him with a nervous pity. "Heh, it can't hurt after all. We can hit the dance floor for a bit."  
Robbins all lighted up and smiled happily. The girl went ahead of him towards the Party House's doorway, and the boy followed her - high-fiving Thai as he went.  
Colorful lights contrasted to the black ceiling, neon-lit bar was full of imaginative glasses and mugs with alcohol-less drinks that were served to the teens by young barmans and barmaids. Not many people sat, almost everyone had fun on the dancefloor to the rhythms of electric guitar melody flowing from the speakers.  
Cody and the girl, who told him her name was Rogue, found a piece of dancefloor for themselves and began to dance. Thai watched them keeping a huge distance. He wouldn't expect anything different from Cody.  
So Thai approached one of single girls sitting at the bar - a blond girl in high boots and short dress. He didn't remember meeting her ever before but it didn't matter. He didn't have to say anything, he just bowed slightly and offered his hand, and that was enough as he led her to the dance floor and began to dance. He purposely moved the dance towards Cody and the goth girl.  
Being close enough he said low over his shoulder: "Move closer to her."  
Cody's expression made it clear it was a completely new idea to him.  
Thai rolled his eyes. "Come on, move it" he pushed his friend towards the girl. Unfortunately gentleness wasn't one of his talents and Robbins didn't just get closer to the girl but he literally fell onto her and both of them fell to the ground, making some people around them laugh.  
Thai face-palmed. Maybe at least it'll work like in the movies and his buddy will get the girl after all.  
Cody quickly crawled off the girl, completely red on his face and feeling assured that he completely screwed his chances with her. "I-I'm so sorry" he tried to fix it somehow, he reached out to help her get up.  
And the moment he grabbed her wrist he felt something strange - as if electricity rushing throughout him, creating strange flashes of light in his head. He felt like his entire life was flashing in front of his eyes. He felt his muscles spasm, but he couldn't let go of her wrist that was the source for this strange, painful experience.  
Until she jerked away from him. The last thing he saw was she moving away from the place he soon collapsed into and darkness filled his world.  
When Thai saw his friend in pain and then fainting he immediately forgot about the blonde he danced with. His fearful eyes laid on the pale goth girl who got up onto her shaky legs and held her head in her hands.  
"My head... all those pictures..." she looked down at Cody, at his open, but not seeing eyes. "What's happening to me?" she whispered. "Who am I?" she looked down at her hands and Thai instantly knew it was her who did something to Cody. "Who am I...?" the girl asked again.  
First of Thai knelt by Cody, people surrounded them asking if he's alive, but Grand quickly checked his pulse and sighed with relief - his friend was at least alive. "But what's going on...?" he asked himself, but realized he knows exactly whom should he ask the question. He lifted his angry gaze at the goth girl. "What did you do to him?!"  
There were tears in the girl's eyes, but it wasn't enough to convince Thai that she was innocent. She turned around and ran towards the door - Thai didn't take two seconds to think about it as he got up and outrun her, standing in the door.  
His surprise was great when the shorter female pushed him aside with just one shove. He thought only Cody could do that... however there were more important things to wonder about than her moves. Like: who is she and what have she done to Cody?

 

Episode 3: ROGUE  
Installment 1 of 2

 

+6.10.1995, Friday, half an hour prior, Bayville, New York+  
“Kurt, come on” Fallen sighed as the boy handed her a glass of water before she leaned far enough to reach it. “I can do things myself.”  
“You need to rest.”  
“I’ve rested for almost a week now, I think it’s safe to say that I’ll be okay now” she sighed taking a sip.  
She heartedly appreciated her boyfriend’s care, but at the same time couldn’t help but sigh at how much he overreacted, mistaking her slightest grimace being feeling ill and handing her every little thing as he insisted she should stay in bed and not even do so much as reach to the hospital drawer sitting beside it.  
But truth be told she felt completely fine. The sores and weakness in her body wore off by the end of day three, even the Professor and Doc McCoy accepted the fact that she’s okay, only Kurt still acted like she’s on the brink of death. In fact it was only for the reason they never dealt with anything like this that she was told to stay in the infirmary for observation.  
She ended up spending the last 6 days staying put, mostly in the infirmary bed. Food was delivered to her, anything else she wanted to grab from her room was too. She was to use infirmary’s bathroom. She started to forget what anything beyond infirmary looks like, and it was frustrating.   
But today was a happy day, as she was promised to be let out to get back to living her life before the weekend and returning to school on Monday. She would still be requested to report to the infirmary for daily checkouts, but other than that, she would be free to move around the mansion again.   
She waited with anticipation, already dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt provided to her from infirmary’s closet, her hair washed earlier that day and pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. She certainly didn’t look like her usual self, considering the lack of black clothing or dark eye makeup, but she did plan to change that as soon as she gets to return upstairs to her room. As much as she appreciated being taken care of, she tapped her fingers against the bed’s hidden railing in anticipation to be let out.  
Looking at the door didn’t probably speed anything up. The girl sighed and shifted her eyes back to Kurt.  
“How are things going with Kitty?” she asked.  
He moved his head from side to side a bit like he was weighting down the progress they made of Pryde’s stay at the Institute. “Better than the last time. But I suppose that me not teleporting into her face and um… generally being in her face this time around could have helped a bit.”  
Harris smirked slightly amused. “You think?” she teased.  
She only met Kitty briefly three days ago, when Pryde accompanied Jean to the infirmary. Grey introduced them, which Kurt was being salty about later on as he wanted to do it himself. However he quickly admitted that Kitty probably wouldn’t appreciate it as much with her memory of him wiped anyway.  
So Pryde was everything Fallen expected of her at the start. Petite, next-door-neighbor brunette speaking in a very valley-girl manner, but actually resolute when she’s not rambling about your usual teenage-girl stuff. So far she didn’t seem comfortable in her new life, but both Fallen and Kurt knew she’d come around to enjoy it.  
Finally Doc McCoy arrived the infirmary and greeted them both. He was due to leave soon, but until then he continued to keep an eye on Fallen’s state and perform all medical exams on her even though, as he said in the meantime, he’s not a medical doctor.   
First off his approached the desk and injected himself with some fluid. Fallen and Kurt just exchanged short looks but didn’t say anything. The man then joined them by the girl’s temporary bed. “Alright, let me take your blood pressure and the other measurements.”  
She cooperated, knowing the drill all too well after this week. It took less than fifteen minutes and he began to put everything away.  
“Everything’s perfectly in norm. I would say you’ve recovered like the coma never happened.”  
“Sooo…” she smiled.  
McCoy laughed softly. “Yes, medical arrest is over. Away with the cuffs!” he closed in to remove pulse monitoring bracelet device from her wrist.   
The girl continued to grin as his wrist finally could feel the cool air. “Thank you for everything, Doc McCoy” she said slipping off the bed.  
The man not only spent the week looking after her health but also provided her with literature, made sure she caught up with school materials brought to her by Kurt if they didn’t do it right away, and generally often was her company when everyone else went to school. So she did feel like she has a great deal to thank for.  
“No need to thank me” he responded. “Just go and live your life… cautiously, of course.”  
She smiled, but chose not to make any promises regarding the latter request. She turned around to face Kurt who got up from the chair beside her bed and waited with a wide smile on his face.   
“Ready to go?” he asked.  
“Heck yes.”  
“Your Professor is running a security test” Hank informed them. “He said he’d like the two of you to come watch it with everyone else in the control room.”  
They thanked and left the infirmary.

xXx

The two screens above control panel were split into four parts each, all displaying security camera view from a different spot at the outside of the Institute.  
“Watch carefully” Ororo said to the three students and nodded her readiness to the Professor.  
Everyone waited for a moment with eyes on the screens. Finally a dark silhouette moved along the trees on one of them. The character managed to avoid triggering any of the active traps, but the movement attracted motion activated camera and it began to track the man.  
“Wolverine will attempt to burgle into the building, and I shall try to make it difficult for him” Storm said. She was the only one dressed up in her uniform, long cape fluttering as her hands moved across the panel.  
The man on the security view was wearing a black suit, he looked just like a deeper shadow moving in already dense darkness. One of the many cannons installed around the gardens emerged from the ground and shot a web meant to trap him, but he ducked. It shot again, this time the man exposed his adamant claws and cut the web in half. Wasting no time he climbed up a ventilation grille and used one claw to unscrew it from the wall. Soon he was able to enter the building through the vent.  
But that way in was secured as well. Now they had no cameras to see him, but they received notification that he triggered a couple lasers.  
Suddenly another notification covered those; a Cerebro alert requesting immediate attention. Ororo looked over at Xavier. The man nodded. “I’ll take care of it. Finish the test” he said and headed to the elevator in the back.  
The woman switched the notification off and some new ones about traps triggered in the vents popped up. That didn’t stop Logan from emerging on the other end of the shaft. They got a camera view of him again.  
“Impressive. He got past the security using that route… But he can’t get past me” Ororo said to herself and lifted her hand up, focusing on the sky above the Institute.   
On the screen they could see a strong gust of wind open all windows in the room the man emerged in. The ‘intruder’ quickly returned to the vents where he couldn’t be tracked so easily.  
“He’s good” Kitty commented.  
“You’re testing me, huh?” Ororo directed this question at the screen with a smirk. “Alright. Soon you’ll remember why they call me Storm” she put her hand up again.  
The control room’s door opened, Fallen and Kurt entered. The girl waved her hand at the people who turned around to her, but neither of them said anything as they were clearly in a middle of something.  
Everyone turned their attention to the screens again, where the evening sky darkened even more with dense, enormous clouds. All of sudden rains started to fall intensely, and strong wind swirled it around and into the chimney.  
They couldn’t tell where the intruder is exactly, but he was surely still in the vents, and Ororo could access them all through that chimney as well as block most of the ways out using the security control system. Soon she got her prey right where she wanted, the man was washed through the vents into the Danger Room below them in a pool of rainwater.  
“You got a little wet, haven’t you?” Ororo leaned to the microphone connected to speakers in the Danger Room. The five students walked over to the glazed walls to watch the man live now.  
The man extended his claws and rushed towards the control panel for the door’s lock, but Storm quickly switched on azot sprays that froze the water Wolverine was soak in turning him into an ice statue. However the effect was temporary and within seconds he broke the cold’s hold on him.  
“It is a little chilly” he muttered.   
Monroe arched her brow. She knew it’s all about testing their security, but she couldn’t deny the satisfactory feeling of winning with the man, and now she needed to find another way to do it.  
“It’ll get warmer in a moment” she assured low and ran another program.  
A panel in the simulator’s walls shifted and a laser cannon emerged to instantly fire at the ‘intruder’. Wolverine ducked the green ray and made his way over to the machine, close enough to jump right on top of it and tear his claws through the metal spaclp. Electricity dancer around the device and bolted through his adamant bones; the cannon then exploded sending Logan flying across the room.   
He managed to land swiftly on his feet and turned to yell towards the control room; “That’s all ya’ve got?”  
Right behind his back a large tube emerged from the dead middle of the room, it extended long arms and began to turn like blades in a kitchen blender, except it had pilers at the ends. Like an amusement park ride, the arms were changing its height as well as turning around its own in addition to the spinning of the entire machinery. It looked difficult to avoid, but the man ducked one, pushed himself up using another and jumped towards the center. Getting on top of the tuble he proceeded to shred it’s insides, clawing out the mechanical guts, tearing the wires. The mechanical ride slowly stopped raging and eventually went quiet and still.  
That was when every single one of them heard Professor Xavier’s voice in their heads;  
*Stop, that’s enough. For now that’s all we can afford* he ordered. *Everyone wait in the control room. I’m on my way.*  
Wolverine removed the mask from his head smirking. “Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo” he headed for the door.  
Scott watched as shredded pieces of the machinery continue to smoke, some disattached and fell to the floor. “Was it ‘demo’ as in demolish or demonstration?” he asked critically. “What was the point?” he turned to Storm who switched everything off.  
“The point, young Cyclops, was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems” the woman responded moving on to re-running the video feed from the test.  
“That’s right” Logan said emerging from the quick-access elevator into the control room. His clothes were torn, but there was no sign of damage to his body. “And I’d say ours needs a little work.”  
He stopped beside Ororo and looked at the video displaying him getting into the vents. “The vent’s easily breached, gonna need to fix that. Maybe… electrify them or install poison gas sprayers.”  
The woman frowned looking at them with corner of her eye. “Wolverine…”  
“Alright, alright” the man crossed his arms. “Knock out gas then.”  
Kitty shuddered. “Is it just me or is everyone else like, seriously freaked by all of this?” she asked. Everyone looked at her appearing completely calm. “Oh, right. It’s just me? Great.”  
“Don’t worry Katzchen” Kurt chuckled lightly. “It’s all in order to keep us save.”  
The girl frowned and was about to question the nickname, but then the elevator’s door opened and Professor Xavier joined them with a look of urgency on his face. “We have an emergency. Scott, get the Black Bird prep for launch. Since it’s a weekend, assemble the full team. Except Fallen.”  
“Wait, wh--” the girl started to protest.  
Scott cut in; “Yes, sir. What’s the mission?”  
“Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Caldecott County, Mississippi” the man replied.  
Fallen immediately turned her gaze to Kurt. He responded meeting her eyes solemnly.  
“My mental impressions from the scene indicate a highly disturbed individual” Xavier continued in a serious tone. “Our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well. X-Men, we are dealing with a rebel.”

xXxXxXx

+Caldecott County, Mississippi, 9:42PM+  
This single family house was located in one of the calmer areas that not everyone could afford, however the district didn’t really appear expensive, what you paid for was the privacy it provided. This specific house, just like most of them, was a ground floor level and surrounded by a little tree forest of its own front yard. A 20 ft path lead onto the front porch with a table, set of chairs and a bench sitting at its foot, usually shadowed by trees. That was where Irene liked to spend time in summer.  
The day room had brown and orange walls with big windows facing both east and west. There wasn’t much to see in terms of furniture, but the couple armchairs and shelves sitting against walls looked expensive. Same as the old jukebox near the main entrance and the fireplace made of marble and red brick. Paintings in hand-carved frames ornamented the walls, and two big pots with evergreen flowers stood to each side of the kitchen’s entryway. Nearby the fireplace was a mahogany table pushed against the wall with chairs, and directly in front of it were two leather armchairs with a small drawer in between them and a single cat figurine sitting on top of it.  
They only lived here for the last five years after moving out of a much bigger mansion on the other end of the state. But though the place has changed, the people didn’t.  
Irene was now sitting in one of the two leather armchairs in the living room. She was a woman with dark blonde, or light brown hair kept short. Her clothes weren’t very flattering but she made up with numerous bracelets, rings and two earrings in each of her ears. The last item to complete her look were dark sunglasses concealing her milky eyes.  
She just sat there for a dozen minutes. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything, too consumed in worrying after what happened before that. The vision that she had of Rogue sitting on a floor in some crowded place, someone trying to help her stand up. Of how the girl’s face twisted in agony when their skins made contact.  
Interesting, how with her world so void of sight the visions were always armed in rich visual overload. Her memories and even dreams consisted of sensations other than sight, like most blind people’s after a while. She would dream in smells and emotions, she’d remember in touches and sensations. But the visions were so distinct from any of it with the way they presented themselves in flashes of images and overlapping sounds.  
At least she always knew what they were. Otherwise she might blame it on a hunch or simply being paranoid over her daughter figure’s wellbeing. But she saw it, which means the likelihood that it happened or is going to happen soon is extreme. And it certainly looked-- damn, it FELT like Rogue absorbed that boy. In addition to her visions, sometimes the emotions they showed bled onto her, and this time it was sudden rush of panic and stolen identity.  
Right after that vision she went for the landline and dialed the right number. She wasn’t kept waiting for long.  
*What’s going on?* the voice asked.  
“I’m worried about Rogue” Irene replied. She was a little shaken from what she felt in the vision. “I’m afraid her powers just manifested.”  
*Where is she?* the woman’s voice was anxious and harsh. *Is she with you?*  
“No, she left--”  
*Why would you let her leave if her powers were to--*  
“Listen” Irene interrupted her. “I can only see some possibilities. I knew what kind of power she will have, not when it was going to manifest.”  
After a moment of silence on the line, the woman on the other side spoke up in tired voice; *I hope that you made sure no one would try to approach her?*  
Adler’s hand slid down the wire to the two photographies placed on the table. Obviously she never saw them, but she knew what they were. One of her and Rogue, other other of Rogue alone. The teen was wearing dark makeup and alternative clothing that didn’t exactly scream ‘approachable’, just like the frown she was supposedly known to keep on her face. She wasn’t satisfied with the fact that she had to raise her into taking on this hostile identity.  
“Yes, I made sure. Her pale skin, the way she dresses… But-- she’s a teenager!” which to her meant that she should be able to explore her identity without having one being wired into her brain throughout her entire life. She should have the freedom to explore who she is as a person without being made to identify with something she might as well be not. “I couldn’t lock her up away from the entire world--”  
*I hope no one is going to try forcibly helping her, I want to take care of it myself. Are you able to make it to the airport an hour from now?*  
Irene sighed with resignation. “You’re coming. Of course.”  
*We need to act immediately.*  
“I know” Adler admitted low, less than happy about it. “What about others? Xavier’s people? They’ll come too…”  
*I’m not far. Airport in 45* she stated with intensity.  
A brief grimace ghosted over Irene’s face. “I’ll be there.”  
Right after that conversation she made a second call to order the limo and their usual driver to pick her up. Now it was about time it would arrive. She was right, she could hear the sound of it pull up in front of the house.  
She got up taking a deep breath before she headed for the door.

xXxXxXx

+Xavier’s Institute, 10:02+  
Fallen sigh sounded in the living room as she slumped down on the sofa after wishing everyone good luck and reluctantly agreeing to stay behind as they went to grab uniforms and hit the skies. Doctor McCoy who was resting in the armchair with a book lifted his gaze to her and smirked.  
“You don’t seem happy about not going” the man said.   
She grimaced.  
“I think you should look at the bright side” that scored him a critical, questioning look. He smiled and explained; “During your recovery you get to rest.”  
Fallen groaned and slid further down on the sofa. “I’ve had enough of rest for the rest of being stuck in the infirmary. I understand though” she finished softer. “I just-- this recruitation is… I don’t know, it’s just a personal one. It’s stressing me out, and I know it does Kurt, too. Probably more so.”  
“Oh” the man’s eyebrows twitched with interest. “Is it someone special?”  
The brunette bit her lip slightly. Given her promise to the Professor about not talking to anyone about the future and her origin she was hesitant to dig deeper into this. But McCoy already knew about them so she wasn’t technically spilling any guts. And throughout that last week the man proved to know when to keep his mouth shut, so since no one but the two of them is in the mansion to overhear, it was most likely no one would even know if she spilled the greatest of secrets.  
This matter however, wasn’t so much a secret as a mystery that was soon to be uncovered, one way or another.  
“She’s kind of family” she replied low.

xXx

+Meanwhile, inside Black-Bird+  
Wolverine sunk down in his seat, his arms crossed and knees supported against back of the seat in front of him. His eyes were closed as he urged his mind to focus on something other than being in a jet. The fearless man didn’t like being off the ground. Jean, Kitty and Forge were sitting in the back, the first two contemplating what the new recruit would be like. Silvercloud chose to keep his mouth shut because while he didn’t know exactly what these events were like, it was safe to assume that the mutant they’re headed for was someone he met at some point in the original timeline. The fact that the person was described as ‘rebellious girl’ and that hinted him enough that he was almost ready to bet who it is precisely, too.  
The more you know, the less you should say. In this case, anyway.  
Which might be why Kurt didn’t seem to say a word that wasn’t necessary since the recruitation was announced. He was in the front with Scott, whereas the Professor and Ms Monroe sat directly behind them. Wagner was the main pilot - something Summers was ready to argue about, but the Professor said he taught the boy how to fly it in the meantime. Which didn’t sound very convincing given the boy was at the Institute merely for a month, and nobody was allowed near the jet for at least 3 since starting to learn how to fly it. Xavier cut off this argument and conversation all in all.  
It felt wrong to lie to his students, but he still didn’t feel convinced it would be any better if he told them that Kurt and the other two traveled in time and the boy learned how to fly the jet more like a decade ago than during the past month. He probably had more chances to fly it than Summers, at this point.  
“Good that you remembered to turn on the latent mode. Often it can be crucial to how the mission will turn out” Scott still chose to keep a careful watch and instruct Wagner every step of the way. “What is the altitude?”  
“10 thousand feet” Kurt replied sounding utterly unimpressed.  
“Mai--”  
“I’m maintaining” usually he was a very positive person, but the petty supervision got annoying by the time he even started the engine. With corner of his eye he could see that the other boy seemed personally offended so he took a deep breath and smiled at him. “Thanks for your help, but Herr Professor taught me well” he grinned at the man over his shoulder.  
Xavier smiled back with slight amusement.  
“Apparently.” Scott’s lips turned into a thin line. “I just wonder when did that happen” he added to himself. Conveniently, he tried not to question Professor Xavier’s decisions, much less words, so he let it go. Instead he leaned over the control board and reported out loud; “I set flight type to F-A-A, we’ll be sitting down in Jackson. Then we’ll take the van.”  
Charles nodded with approval. “Very well, Scott. You’re learning logistics quickly.”  
Kitty stopped discussing the new recruitee - that she was excited about since she could shed the ‘newest girl’ status - and was watching the boys in the front. She leaned over to Jean. “Scott is really… together” she said with admiration. “Cool guy!”  
Jean looked back at her with eyebrow arched.   
Pryde rested her cheek on her hand, her eyes still to the front of the jet. “He’s totally handsome too.”  
“Handsome?” Jean turned to look at Summers. “More like stiff” she snickered low. “He’s alright, but…” unable to pinpoint what bugs her so much about him she gazed at his profile. A smirk appeared on her face as she rubbed her chin with theatrically critical frown. “From this angle though…”  
Forge sighed and slid lower in his seat next to them. God, are they obvious. Jean and Scott were meant to be, literally as it gets, but they were the kind of couple-to-be that made him cringe a little on the inside.  
Kurt - although sitting all the way in the front - slightly rolled his eyes. While Scott didn’t hear the conversation going on in the back, mostly due to being to busy bossing him from button to button, but Kurt’s sensitive ears picked it up alright. He was torn between wanting to sing ‘Jean and Scott are sitting in a tree’ and waving his hands at the girls to remind them that he’s there too and deserves one bit of attention as well. Or he could just get up and with dead seriousness push Jean and Scott against each other announcing ‘now you may kiss the bride’.  
Make some use of that ‘priest side’ of him he saw in the comics.  
But guess he should just let everything play out naturally.

xXxXxXx

+Jackson-Medgar International Airport, Mississippi, 10:04+  
The limousine was already waiting for a few minutes, standing next to the runway where only those owning a special pass were allowed to park. The chauffeur didn’t ask questions. He worked for the Adlers for five years now, knew more than enough and was paid enough to keep his mouth shut about all of it.  
With one window cracked Irene waited in the back listening to the sound of wind outside. There was the distant ‘swish’ of aircrafts at the further runways as they landed or took off. Finally a different sound echoed of a jet cutting through the air, sitting down and circling around to stop mare 20 feet away from the limousine. She could hear airport’s workers bring over a set of stairs and her chauffeur stepped out to open the door for the arrival.  
The woman stepped firmly down the stairs, her heels click-clacked against the asphalt, and the door to Irene’s left opened.  
“You wasted no time coming here, Raven” Irene said as the woman made herself comfortable and the door closed behind her.  
“Our organization is run by someone who’s got quite a… fortune, Irene” she replied.  
The limo started moving.  
A slight movement was also visible over the woman’s body and then its entirety began to transform; her short brown hair growing longer and turning intense red, her skin darkened into a navy sea-blue color, her eyes became yellow and irises turned cat-like and dark clothes became a bright white dress with skull-shaped belt, thigh-high boots and matching fingerless gloves.  
Like this, she was best known as Mystique.   
Her gaze became even sharper as she glared at Irene. “What happened? I thought I left her in your hands.”  
Irene sent an equally uncompromising look in her general direction. She would not let herself be blamed for cutting the girl some slack, even if it were to be the one thing they’d always argue about.  
But there was no time to argue about that now, she was worried about Rogue. She started to explain quickly; “During a school party her powers manifested when she touched one of the boys--”  
“--Absorbing his memories and physical strength” the redhead finished for her. She turned to look at the passing landscape. “Great” she stated sarcastically. “We’re keeping her hidden for years and within five minutes it’s all wasted.”  
She turned back to Irene and leaned in closer.  
“We can’t give her up. Especially to Xavier” she said. “She has a real potential, a limitless power” Darkholme clenched her fists and stared at them as if contemplating the said power.  
Irene didn’t see the gesture but felt the warmth and movement in front of her face, she gently pushed the other woman’s clenched fists aside. Mystique withdrew, resting back.  
“You’re a clairvoyant, Irene” she said calmer. “Where is she going?” she asked low.  
“I already gave the address to our chauffeur” Adler responded without hesitation. “Rogue’s heading home. Or at least to what she now believes is home…”

xXx

+Meanwhile in the suburbs+  
The area was decent, but neither very rich nor beautiful. Just the kind of neighborhood where teenagers can pitch in enough money to buy an old car and kids try to make some by selling homemade lemonade in summer or contributing to household garage sellouts. The nearly stereotypical suburban image with a hint of Caldecott’s sharp mood.  
She continued along the empty sidewalk, anxiously looking at the houses she passed. She wasn’t sure under what address she lives, she couldn’t focus enough to recall the house number or even the street, but she followed the faint memories of walking this sidewalk so many times.  
That’s how she arrived home.  
It was one store house with neat lawn and an inviting light lit on the front porch. All other lights inside the house were switched off as far as she could tell, seemed like nobody was home. The garage was open though, and an old Dodge was sitting in front of it, currently in progress of being rebuilt. It lacked wheels and a few important elements from under the mask, and the old red paint was peeling off in more places than not.  
She instantly felt relieved when she she approached the house, and yet at the same time she felt overwhelming sensation of something being very off. She remembered father walking through these front door to welcome her home after summer camp, she remembered picking this very Dodge with him, how the entire family rejoiced her team’s victories.  
And at the same time she felt that none of it belonged to her.  
She was all shuddering.  
But it was home, safe and peaceful place to rest. Desiring this safety and peace she approached the front porch and tugged on the door handle, but it was locked. She didn’t need to think twice, it was almost like a habit when she reached up onto the roof and found a key hidden there. She opened the door and entered the empty house of Ribins family.

xXx

Mr and Mrs Robins weren’t home for a simple reason - they all took off to the hospital after receiving a call about their only child, Cody. His mother was now sitting on a chair by his bed and held the unconscious boy’s hand. She was looking at him in pleading manner while her husband stood behind her in solemn silence. The only person moving about was Cody’s best friend, Thai, who circled the room about a hundred times by now, his hands in pockets of his blouse and shoulders tensed square.  
Cody didn’t move an inch since he was somehow knocked out at the party. He was pale, the doctors didn’t know what’s wrong. He breathed normally, his heart was beating properly, but he didn’t wake up for some reason and both - the boy’s parents and his best friend refused to take an ‘I don’t know’ for an answer.  
Eventually a nurse entered the room - dressed in white shoes, stocking, a skirt and a green t-shirt with one chest pocket, like all nurses here. She nodded her greetings towards them with a small, compassionate smile. She was young, lean, her long, red hair sliding off her arms as she leaned over Cody.  
“He’ll be fine, right?” Thai asked with hope in his voice. “You will help him, won’t you?”  
The redhead nurse turned to look at him and nodded slightly. She gently replied; “He will be alright, we will help him” she promised and turned back to put a hand on Cody’s forehead.

xXx

“Is this really necessary?” Wolverine asked sitting in the driver’s seat of their Van parked in the hospital’s parking lot. Scott was in the passenger's seat and everyone else sat in the back wearing uniforms and feeling ridiculous just hanging in the car.  
“Yes, Logan” Xavier replied. “This boy, Cody, will help us find the girl. However right now he’s completely unconscious” the man placed fingers to his own temple. “I need to make sense of the chaotic way his memories are intertwined with the mind of the mutant we’re after. Without that we might as well be searching for her until it’s too late…”  
“How can this boy like, help us?” Kitty asked. It was her first ‘mission’ and she wanted to be as well informed as she could be.  
“If I may” Kurt leaned over from the seat in the far back. “The girl is scared, she will want to go somewhere safe, but since she took on the boy’s identity she will go where HE finds safe. We need to find out more about him to know what she will do.”  
“Ok, but why Professor can’t read his mind from here?” Kitty crossed her arms looking back at him.  
Xavier answered first. “Cody’s mind is hard to read after what-- Hold on” the man closed his eyes. “Jean got to him. I… I’ve got the address.”

xXx

*Well done, Jean. Return to the van immediately, there’s no time to lose.*  
*On my way, Professor* Grey replied and turned to the people gathered by Cody’s bed. “I assure you that everything will be alright.”  
She left closing the door behind herself quietly. Another - or rather, the actual nurse was heading to the room. The woman glanced back as Grey passed her, having never seen her before, but the redhead walked away quickly and disappeared behind the corner.  
She glanced around and entered one of the storage rooms, quickly changed into her uniform and put regular clothes over it to attract no attention. She left the nurse uniform on the shelf and left, heading straight for the main door.  
Already outside she jogged over to the black van parked by the staircase and got inside.  
Wolverine wasted no time, taking off right after the door shut closed behind her.  
“It’s a dozen blocks away from here, but we should be able to make it before she leaves” Xavier said.  
Jean nodded and began to remove her casual clothes from top of the battle uniform. Scott caught a glimpse of her doing it in the rear mirror and felt a pinch of warmth on his cheeks. Wolverine glanced at him with corner of his eye, muttered something inaudible and focused back on the road ahead.

xXx

The limousine pulled to a stop in front of the Robins’ family house. Expecting her to step out immediately, Irene grabbed the other woman’s arm to stop her.  
“What now?” she asked. “You won’t hurt her, right…? Raven, she’s your--!”  
“I know it very well” Mystique interrupted her harshly. “Don’t worry” she spoke more gentle now but the cool to her voice was chilling. “Believe me” she placed her hand on Adler’s shoulder, “she will come to us on her own. All she needs is a push in the right direction.”  
As she said it her body changed it’s form completely. Her evil smile seemed even scarier now, that it was curving Wolverine’s lips.

xXx

Sitting on the bed she held an album in her laps, watching the photographs carefully but anxiously. Various events were captured on them – birthdays, hiking trips, holidays, but most were of sports events – on the podium, with the team, during trainings…  
“On all of those photos, that’s... Me?’ she asked herself. The person on the photos was a blond fit boy, while looking into the mirror she saw a girl, when she spoke – she heard a girl.  
She glanced around the room.  
In the minor darkness and the light casted by a lamp she turned on she could make out her familiar, yet stranger surroundings. Walls were full of music band and sportsmen posters, male clothing was sprawled in various places, prizes and medals were proud on a shelf. It was all hers and yet it didn’t feel like it.  
“Is it mine?” she wondered low. She closed the album and placed it down on the bed, then walked over to a drawer with a mirror. Photos from the podium and victory cups were standing in front of it; two second places back from middle school – for javelin throw and volleyball. One gold from high school, also for the javelin throw. That’s when she gave up other sports and went full time into football…  
Yet on the photos wasn’t the she that she saw in the mirror. She remembered some of those events, but like she was a different person.  
She looked into the mirror at the pale Goth with white bangs and heavy make-up. She knew her name was Rogue… Rogue Adler. She didn’t remember or know more about her.  
The boy in the photos is Cody… Cody Robbins. Her. Somewhat. Or is it? That’s not who was looking back at her from the mirror…  
“Which ‘me’ am I?” she whispered desperately, her hands supporting her against the drawer; she tried to collect her thoughts. She couldn’t change her gender and looks like that, so she must be the person she sees in the mirror. But in that case why did she feel like she’s also Cody? Why stranger memories mixed and overpowered her own like that? Which memories were truly her own?  
The more she tried to focus the harder it became to put facts together. Who is Cody? A part of her? No… Cody… she was dancing with him. They were dancing and then he crashed into her… he did something to her. Since then he was a part of her, but he wasn’t HER. He did something, crept inside her, and then lost consciousness… or was she the one who did this to him?  
Broken and frustrated she furiously threw all the photos and trophies off the drawer. They crashed on the floor loudly. They weren’t hers, he wasn’t her, she wasn’t him, it all didn’t make any sense!  
Suddenly the room’s door opened crashing against the wall, the girl nearly jumped out of her skin turning to the door. A dangerous looking man was standing there, seeming ready to attack. Although short, he was muscular and threatening, dressed in some odd black and orange suit and a horned mask covering most of his face.  
The girl stepped back with fear. “Who are you?! What do you want?!” she asked, not very surprised with how her voice was trembling.  
“You, babe” the man stepped towards her. “I want YOU” his voice was threatening. She didn’t understand why would he want her, she didn’t know him, she didn’t recall a faintest memory of him from any of the two lives she had stuck in her head.  
Suddenly blades emerged from his fists and with a roar he lunged in her direction. She was too scared to proceed this but she managed to duck and the man kicked a wardrobe instead, breaking the door of it. Not bothered by the failure he lunged at her again.  
“Don’t even try to escape, you are facing an X-Man, babe” he warned gesturing with his claws. “You stand no chance.”  
The girl wasn’t going to wait for a Knight to come and save her; without taking her eyes off the man she picked up a piece of wood the wardrobe door was scattered into.  
“X-Man?” she asked nervously, ready to duck him at any second. “I don’t get it… Leave me alone!” she swung the wood at his head and bolted towards the door; all she knew for sure right now is that she needs to run away from him.  
The piece of wood managed to knock him down due to coming unexpected. The man – ‘so called X-Man’ – touched his head to make sure there’s no blood and then got back up with a growl. With another roar he rushed onto the corridor just as Rogue was running down the stairs. She ran out of the house as fast as she could in hopes to find help.  
‘Wolverine’ jumped over the balustrade landing on the first floor. “Just a few more tricks…” his looks transitioned into a blue skinned female in a white dress – “And you’ll see…” another transition and she was an african-american white-haired woman dressed in a dark uniform – “…you’ll come to me without me even asking.”

xXx

Once they arrived at the place Professor Xavier found in Cody’s mind, it turned out to be a public area, not his house, just a place he apparently remembered best. There was no time to be sorry or go back for more details, so Wolverine parked the van and as they emerged from it Xavier told them he wants them to split in search for the girl.  
“Storm, Jean and Cyclops - you’ll come with me, we’ll try to find the house. Wolverine - you take the rest and--”  
“Save your breath, Chuck. I’ll follow my nose” Logan stated and looked at the three young X-Men put under his wing. “That is, WE will.”  
Charles nodded. “Alright. Everyone, let’s go.”  
Wolverine didn’t need to be told twice, he instantly headed towards a narrow alley leading to another one that went along gardens in back of the houses. The man attentively watched the surroundings and houses peeking from above the backyard fences. Within the alley trash and useless crap was piled up against the fences, trash containers made sniffing for the new mutant both unpleasant and difficult. Not to mention he didn’t know what she smells like exactly.  
Kitty followed close behind him with Forge, whereas Kurt circled them time after time - sometimes falling a step behind, sometimes catching up with Wolverine, and occasionally jumped on top of a closed container to have a look above the fences.  
“What are we looking for in a place like this?” Kitty asked. The area didn’t appeal to her, neither did the darkness, so she ended up in a self-delivered comforting embrace. “I mean, like, who would want to hide here?” she sighed.  
“The Professor sad that her mind is in chaos, so it’s difficult to locate her. We’re looking wherever we can” Wolverine responded with his eyes on one of the trash containers.  
Pryde thought sarcastically that maybe he expect to find the girl inside. Much to her confusion the man actually began to sniff the air.  
The young crew approached him with curiosity. Kurt asked; “Was, you smelled something?”  
“Yeah…” Wolverine turned his face to them after another sniff. “I smelled fear.”

xXx

She ran out through the back door because they were closer, even though she knew there’s no way out of the garden. She had no time for this; she was pretty sporty, especially as Cody, so she decided to jump over the fence. She ran up to it and swung herself onto the other side just as a shadow was casted from the door.  
Behind herself she heard a female voice saying – “One well aimed bolt, one mutant down…”  
When she looked back she saw a white haired woman in dark uniform with a cape. She didn’t get to examine her because something was thrown in her direction and she expected nothing but trouble from the object. She jumped onto the ground just in time to avoid a blast of what seemed like electricity.  
She fell rolling through the ground and at first she didn’t notice that she stopped at someone’s feet. Only after the person spoke up she noticed the black shoes, dark pants and a white can touching the ground. She looked up and felt something crush in her brain as the woman seemed extremely familiar but she couldn’t quite place her face.  
“Rogue…” the woman said. “It’s me, Irene” she placed her hand on her heart. “It’s me, remember...?”  
“Who…?”  
The girl was sitting on the ground feeling like there’s no steady ground underneath her. The entire world was slightly spinning, darkness made everything look hazy, her thoughts were in a mess, some contracted with one another beyond reason.  
“Hold on… Irene…” she repeated the woman’s name. She knew it, she knew it was someone’s important in one of the lives, that of Rogue. “I’m so lost, my thoughts are so strange” she hid her face in her hands wishing for nothing more but for all of this to be over. “They are chasing me” she said. She felt like crying. She didn’t know whom she is, all she knew we that she’s in danger but didn’t know why.  
Irene… Irene raised her. She was like a mother to her…  
“My love, don’t worry” the woman said. Her voice as gentle but nervous. “Police is on the way. X-Men won’t risk confronting them…” she reached her hand to her.  
“X-Men…?” Rogue asked. This is what that man with claws said he is… an X-Men.  
“Yes. Mutant hunters” Irene leaned down encouraging the girl to grab her hand. “Get up. A friend of mine is going to help you, I’ll take you to her.”  
“I don’t understand any of this” the teen grabbed her hand and wobbly tried to get up into her feet. “Everything is happening too fast… And I—“  
Hearing footsteps - quick, of a runner - she looked in the direction the sound came from and fear welled up in her again.  
The man with the claws was rushing in their direction, and if that wasn't enough he wasn't alone.  
"It's him!" the girl felt desperate. "He attacked me!"  
'And he will do it again' she thought. She was a target to him for some reason, and he will chase her. If she stays she will put Irene in danger as well - with this thought the girl pulled back. Her glove slid off remaining in Irene's hand, but Rogue had no mind to put into it as she bolted away yelling at Irene to run away.  
Adled couldn't do anything at that moment, she just felt and heard a couple people rush past her and a hoarse male voice said; "It must be her!"  
The girl was nearly cornered in a blind alley but she climbed one of the fences - she didn't know who lived there, but she couldn't possibly find herself in a worse situation that she was already.  
The man with the claws and were with three other people - a girl, a young man and some blue boy with a tail, which didn't even surprise her all that much at this point because the chaos in her head was too much. All she knew was that they're keep chasing her and they're closing in.  
"Please, leave me alone!" she called out in a begging voice.  
The girl disappeared behind the fence. This hide and seek game began to annoy Wolverine but he was aware that the girl is terrified and runs because she believes that it’d save her life.  
He came close to tearing one of the brats apart when he appeared in front of him all of sudden.  
“Wolverine, hold on” Kurt lifted his hands to stop him. The man growled at him. “She seems to be afraid of you… Let me talk to her instead.”  
Logan growled again, but this time with resignation. He had to admit the kid was right, she seemed to only stare at him with such fear and he was the one she begged to stop following her.  
Kitty stopped by them breathing heavily. Wolverine looked at them critically. “Egh… Alright. Just don’t screw up, got it? And you two” he pointed at Kurt and Forge, “take half-pint with you” he now pointed back to Kitty.  
Wagner saluted, though Pryde was too busy catching a breath to respond, she just exclaimed her anger at the nickname but she followed the boys.  
“I’ll find the Professor” Logan said. “Ah, and one more thing, Elf” Kurt turned around to hear him out. “Put on your fancy face, we don’t need her anymore freaked out than she already is.”  
Wagner gave Wolverine thumbs up with a grin before giving Kitty a friendly nudge and nodding at her and Forge in the direction where Rogue went. Logan headed back and the three of them approached the fence. Kurt turned to Kitty; “Can you wait here? I’ll give you a call when it’s alright to come, ‘key?”  
“Why am I supposed to be left out?” Pryde frowned taking offence.  
“Nobody’s leaving you out. Me especially, okay?” he smiled at her apologetically. “Forge, you wait too. Too many of us are guaranteed to make her dash.”  
Silvercloud nodded, happy to just passively hang. Kitty sighed with resignation too. “Fine, just, like, don’t take forever.”

xXx

Rogue found herself in some strangers’ garden. Yellow light illuminated it from the inside of the house, but she couldn’t see anyone inside. She walked across it looking around for the best way out of it.   
She turned around hearing an odd sound and jumped seeing a boy next to a swing hanging off a tree branch. He smiled at her and bowed dramatically. “Guten Abend, Fräulein” he said.  
She didn’t know where he came from or why he acted so friendly for no reason, but given the events from this entire evening - she didn’t expect anything good from him.   
Apparently her fear was visible on her face because he lifted his hands and spoke in a calming manner; “There’s no reason for you to be afraid right now…”  
She didn’t trust him on that one bit. Not after almost being torn to shreds by that man with claws.  
“What do you want?” she asked trying to control the quiver in her voice. “Do you live here? I’m leaving, so don’t call cops or--”  
The boy smiled at her sympathetically and shook his head. “I don’t live here. I actually live at Xavier’s Institute. He’s a good man who wants to help you… I want to help you” he assured softly as he stepped towards her. “I know it’s all confusing and it’s hard to believe a stranger’s words, but you do can trust me and my friends.”  
Kurt had this feeling of almost a deja vu due to being here again and talking to his sister. It was the first time they spoke in the previous timeline but back then it ended up in her running away from them again. But a lot has changed since then. He changed.   
But not everything was in his control to begin with. Last time he was doing good until Kitty followed him and showed some bad attitude, so Rogue tried to get away and him trying to stop her only ended up in being knocked out by her powers. So much for his memory of that day, everything else he knew from stories and the actual show. Rogue supposedly used the power she absorbed from him to teleport away, and everything went downhill from there.  
But he won’t let that happen this time.  
“I know that what’s happening to you right now is scary and you don’t understand it…” he said gently. He chose to keep a reasonable distance, give her space to feel safe. He knew so well what it’s like to fear someone crossing into your personal safety bubble. “I’ve been there too, in that moment when you realize something in your life is wrong” he saw her expression softening. “I was alone. I didn’t know who I am. I was afraid to show my face. Same as you, I didn’t trust anyone… But if you give us a chance, I promise you that w--”  
But that was when the girl’s attention was drawn behind him, to where Kitty phased herself through the fence forcing Forge to follow with her. Pryde’s face hardened as she looked Rogue up and down. “She doesn’t look so tough” she said strutting towards her.  
“Wait, Kitty! Don’t!” Wagner stepped in front of her to stop her from tackling the goth. “We’re dealing with it peacefully, alright?” seeing Kitty roll her eyes but stop, he started to turn around to Rogue again; “Sorry for t--”  
But Rogue was already disappearing behind the other fence, having used that moment of commotion to flee.   
Wagner inhaled with a grimace. “Great” he said to himself before teleporting after his secret sibling.  
Kitty jumped a bit back when he teleported, but quickly regained composure and looked back at Forge with a slight frown. “I could have stopped her” said the young girl.  
“I don’t think we are supposed to go with a ‘first shoot, then ask questions’ kind of way.”  
Pryde’s fierce expression softened with regret. “Did I screw up?”  
Forge’s brown eyes turned to the edge of the fence where the two adopted siblings have gone. “We’ll see about that.”  
“So… what now?”  
Forge’s eyes dropped on her again. “Why are you looking at me? Why would I know?!”  
“I’m new!”  
“Me too!”  
“But you’re like-- older!”  
Forge frowned down at her. He was in fact a lot older than her, but he did not feel like he has the authority to make any decisions here, given it was as much his first mission as it was hers. But guess it would be ridiculous to expect a 15 year old to do all the thinking here.  
He exhaled and looked around. They sure shouldn’t stand around in a stranger’s garden and risk being spotted. Especially since the girl they ‘burgled’ here in for was gone. So they could either try to find the others or try to follow Rogue and Kurt. The latter seemed more likely to work out.  
“Come on” he nodded at the fence Rogue jumped over. The siblings were probably quite ahead of them by now, and they weren’t guaranteed to even have gone in the same direction that he and Kitty would chose, but the only thing left here was to make educated guesses.  
But then again educated guesses were also why he almost caused his best friend’s girlfriend to die recently, so it felt difficult to feel confident in going off of them.

xXx

With his sense of smell and hearing, it wasn’t difficult for Wolverine to find the other team on the main street. Just as he was about to swing onto the public area from one of the gardens, he heard Xavier say that Cody’s brain waves are fading from the girl’s mind.  
“It can mean that the effect of absorption is only temporary. If Cody’s awareness disappears completely we might have a harder time finding the girl…”  
Logan landed neatly on the pavement in front of the man. “Go ten gardens west from here. Kurt, Forge and the Half-Pint are trying to keep her there.”  
“In this case we need to get there as quickly as we can” Xavier said.

xXx

“They’re not here anymore” Wolverine said after a few deep sniffs directed towards the fence of the garden where he left the young X-Men with the new potential recruitee. “They headed east.”  
“Do you think something went wrong?” Jean asked.  
“Professor, can you locate them?” Scott suggested.  
Xavier focused for a moment. “Odd. I can’t seem to locate Kurt” he said low.  
“Did something happen to him?” Summers asked.  
“Shouldn’t have left the damn kids alone” Logan growled.  
Charles lifted his hand to ask for silence as he focused on Forge instead. *Forge?*  
*Ah, heck! What-- Professor?*  
*Where are you?*  
*Rogue ran away, Kurt followed her, we’re looking for them. We’re in front of a-- Kids’r’Us store a couple blocks towards the town centre… Hold on, I think I see Kurt! I think he’s knocked out or something.*  
*We’re on our way.*  
“Everyone, hurry, they’re straight ahead.”

xXx

By the time Forge and Kitty ran up to him, Kurt already managed to get to his knees against a brick wall as he rubbed his head. His inducer was still on, but his tail limply laid behind him and the boy seemed dazed.  
“What happened? Did she touch you?” Silvercloud asked as they reached him. “You ok?”  
“You were lucky!” Pryde said. “That whole Cody guy ended up in a total coma. You, like, could have--”  
“She didn’t touch me” Kurt said seedily and then faintly gestured to an aluminium trash can lid on the sidewalk. It was dented.  
Forge almost wanted to laugh. “Oh well, man. I’d ask how’s your head, but seems the right question right now seems to be: how’s your honor?”  
Wagner ignored the ache in his forehead just to glare at Forge. “Very funny. Do you wanna test yours against this lid?”  
“Guys, focus” Pryde rolled her eyes at the immature young men. “Where did the girl go?”  
Wagner inhaled deeply as he climbed back to his feet and pointed faintly to an alley on opposite side of the street. “At least that’s what I saw last. I lost it for a moment.”  
“Should we follow her?”  
As if to answer Forge’s question, Storm descended from the sky above. Her cape fluttered as she landed on the sidewalk just behind them. “Is everyone alright?”   
“I’ve had better moments, but ja, I’m good. Thank you for the concern, Frau Monroe.”  
The woman smirked with slight amusement too, at his way of twisting her question to make it seem like addressed solely to him. The boy smirked back glad she got the joke rather than assume he was so full of himself.  
“Everyone’s almost here” Storm informed them. “Then we go after the girl together. Professor managed to catch a glimpse of where she’s headed. It’s a cemetery nearby.”  
‘So I guess tonight was destined to lead us there’ Kurt thought. ‘Despite she didn’t have my powers to get there’.  
But he still hoped it can end differently.

xXxXxXx

Disguised as a falcon she circled above the street and watched Xavier’s pupils trying to approach Rogue. She was relieved to see them fail. She couldn’t let Xavier recruit her.  
With low flutter of her wings, she landed on one of the pillars of the cementary’s fence and watched Rogue walk along it, catching her breath. She was visibly nervous and kept looking over her shoulder before she entered the cemetery. She was afraid of Xavier’s men.  
Good. That was the point.  
Mystique shapeshifted into a cat instead and jumped onto the ground. The girl turned around, startled by the soft sound, but almost immediately calmed at the sight of a red cat sitting in the dead middle of the cementry’s entry.  
She turned her back at it again and proceeded down the main isle. The graveyard was old and spacious, hosting both - deceased among the rich and the poor. The outer ends of it were for small stones or cheap wooden crosses, towards the centre were along the main isle were ornamented crypts and memorial sculptures of angels and Virgin Marys. In the very middle were family tombs and small shrines built for people who ‘meant something’.  
People rarely came here as it was slowly getting forgotten, the descendants of people buried here were already two or three generations down the line and laid their recently deceased on the newer burial ground at the outskirts of town.  
Too old to be visited by families, and too new to be considered a landmark worth sightseeing, the Cemetery of Everlasting Peace became Rogue’s oasis whenever she wanted to be away from people. Rogue’s… yeah, it all started coming back to her. She’s Rogue. Cody was this boy who somehow merged with her, but he wasn’t HER. The difference between his and her memories and thoughts was becoming clearer now.  
She sat down on the ground against one of the gravestones. It was cold against her back, and the cool wind helped her revive her energy and calm her wrecked nerves after those loud and abrupt events.  
She regretted ever going to that party. She should have listened to Irene the first time she said ‘no’. What was she even thinking? A party. Of course it wasn’t going to end well! And she wasn’t even interested in celebrating a sport victory to begin with.  
If she stayed home, she wouldn’t have a piece of Cody trapped in her mind, she wouldn’t have gone to his house, she wouldn’t have been attacked by the clawed man and that woman in a cape. It could have been another boring and predictable weekend.  
For the first time in her life she actually wished that she was grounded for the weekend.  
The red cat she saw before approached her and crouched four feet away from her. She reached out to him and wiggled her fingers a bit to encourage it.  
The cat moved a bit closer and sniffed on her palm before moving back abruptly and just watching her cautiously. The girl withdrew her hand and looked at it. One of her gloves was left behind in Irene’s hand.  
She always wore gloves. She didn’t even know why. That’s just how it was. Just like her entire style - it was difficult to imagine herself in anything else. She grew into it from an early age, and Irene always got her more dark, alternative clothing to fill her wardrobe with, be it for christmas, birthdays, or just out of blue. She also never bought anything but gothic clothing. She found it suits the way she feels and the general gothic theme resonated with her in music and literature as well.  
But the gloves were something she didn’t completely understand until now. It wasn’t something she inflicted on herself, rather something she was told to wear at an early age, and then it became a habit to always have them on. It became her trademark, no less than the stripe of her hair that grew naturally white.  
Back at the party, Cody got knocked out and she stole a part of him when his hand slipped to her bare skin. She felt that it was her who did this. She felt it erupt on her skin like electricity. She remained conscious, so it must be right: she did it when he touched her skin.  
“I think I’m starting to get it” she whispered to herself, still looking at the pale skin of her palm. She touched her own face, but didn’t feel a thing. Then again, that wouldn’t make sense.  
Now she figured, maybe Irene and Ally knew she’d need the gloves to protect others from her. Or protect her from having them embroiled in her mind. Whichever it was, the real question is how could either of them possibly know this is going to happen?  
She was never this confused before.  
Her eyes moved to the red cat again. She reached out with the gloved hand instead and the cat didn’t hesitate for long before approaching this time.  
Rogue smiled sadly as she stroked its head. “Ya can sense danger, huh, little one? You saw right through me better than I could.”  
Suddenly the animal turned to look towards the gate. Rogue’s eyes followed right after and she saw girl dressed in an odd, fitting suit that included a headpiece holding her bright red hair from her face. She was approaching calmly enough that Rogue didn’t decide to instantly run for her life, however she did feel alarmed. The cat on the other hand raised itself before scurrying between the tombstones.  
The redhead held her hands behind her back, her voice matching the gentle smile as she greeted her; “Hi.”  
Rogue had enough of ‘meeting’ new people for the night, but with everything that happened she wasn’t even sure if this girl is actually a stranger. She still struggled to sort out which memories are her own and which are somebody else’s, and who knows how many are just fabrications all in all and how many are lost completely.   
She didn’t feel sure of anything anymore.  
“Do… do I know you?” she asked faintly. “My head’s a real mess…”  
“I can imagine” the redhead said friendly. Her calm, sympathetic mannerism were somewhat soothing, but Rogue couldn’t recall being friends with her. “I understand what you’re going through.”  
That was highly doubtful. “Who are you and what do you want from me?” she got up from the ground. She was ready to run for it. She was actually mentally preparing to be chased yet again tonight.  
“Don’t be afraid of me” the other girl responded. “I’m Jean. I won’t hurt you.”  
“Ah already heard somethin’ like that tonight” Rogue frowned slightly. “Then a girl in a custom similar to yours wanted to take me down.”  
‘Jean’ seemed to think for a second before she figured what she could be talking about. “Kitty. She’s new and apparently a little too feisty for her own good. I apologize for her on behalf of our team.”  
“A… team?” Rogue asked hesitantly. That german guy mentioned something about that, but everything seemed so… confusing.  
“Yes. Everyone on our team are special in their own way. Much like you learned tonight, that you are” Jean responded still sounding as friendly and calm, but at the same time somewhat understanding of the fact that Rogue’s got a lot going on in her head and heart right now. “When we find out about these special abilities it’s difficult to go through this alone. Hey… We want you to but I won’t push on you to join us. But...”  
That was something new tonight. A bit of control.  
The redhead lifted her hand and at first Rogue jumped a bit, but then she saw a dark, oblong object in her palm. It looked a lot like a thick, boxy pen with a square button on top. “...If you ever want to talk, contact me using this device” the redhead’s eyes almost closed as she dropped her hand, however the device hung in the air right where she held it before. It then floated towards Rogue.  
The goth shifted back - surprised and definitely not happy to see another strange thing in a row. But maybe this is where the answers were. In the fact that she’s not the only one weird snowflake around. Those memories she stole from Cody, maybe it was caused by something that more people have to deal with. And maybe those people will be able to explain it to her.  
As the little pen-device hoved in front of her, she cautiously took a hold of it and felt its weight return to rest in her hand.   
She looked at it and noticed what looked like a small speaker. Clearly some communication device.  
“Must be the latest fashion” she commented in a slightly mocking manner. She didn’t have any pockets so instead she slipped the device into her booth and let it hug it against her calf. Maybe she should trust the redhead, at least she wasn’t trying to attack her, and wasn’t that some progress from tonight’s encounters…   
“All of us have one of these” said a new voice behind the redhead.  
Rogue shifted to look but her eyes widened instantly when she saw the group entering the cemetery. “It’s you…” she whispered with fear.  
It was the white-haired black woman who tried to electrocute her not so long ago. She was accompanied by some tall boy and a bald man in a wheelchair, but Rogue’s eyes didn’t even brush over the males as she stared at the woman.  
“No. You won’t get me!” she felt her throat clench instantly with fear again as she turned to sprint the other way as far and fast as she could.

xXx

At first Scott wanted to follow the new mutant as he called over to her, but the wet ground failed him and he slipped, almost falling to his face. It slowed him down well enough that there wasn’t much chance to catch up with the girl.  
“I don’t understand” Grey said with concern. “Everything was going well until suddenly--”  
“She saw me” Ororo said in a lowered voice as she approached closer. Jean looked at her questioning frown on her face. Storm stopped looking to where the goth disappeared out of sight and looked her in the eye. “...For some reason she’s afraid of me.”  
“She seemed exhausted” Scott tried to clean the dirt that got on him during his semi-failed recovery from falling flat. “She couldn’t have run too far.”  
“Nice fall, Summers” Forge said as he entered the cemetery along with others who waited outside after their encounters with Rogue. They didn’t want to scare her off since she could already be afraid of everyone who already approached her, but clearly their precautions proved not enough.  
Scott decided to ignore the comment and kept his chin proudly up. “Should we follow her, Professor?”  
Xavier responded with a nod. “Yes. But it seems Jean has the best chance of approaching her without the girl running away. If possible try not to get involved until we’re sure the girl knows we don’t mean to harm her.”  
“Yes, Professor, but we need to find her first. There’s plenty of crypts she could use to hide” Jean gestured towards the isles filled with stone constructions.  
Charles’ eyes briefly swept the surroundings. “We need to split. Don’t do anything hasty when you find her.”

xXx

~EXTRAS~  
Mystique smiled triumphantly when she saw Rogue run away from Xavier’s crew. Good, very good. Perhaps they almost got her to trust them for a moment, but ALMOST is a big pit where everything can still happen. She can still as easily take advantage of the situation as she did before, maybe even more so.  
Especially since unlike the X-Men, Mystique did see where Rogue went to hide. 

xXx

“Can’t smell her thanks to the smell of decay” Wolverine grunted.  
It was exactly what Professor Xavier expected. He himself couldn’t sense her anxious mind due to the amount of stone that was difficult to penetrate even for telepathy. On top of that it was difficult to move his wheelchair through such mudd.  
“We’ll find her” he assured. He wanted to think positive. They came so close after all, twice. The third time must be the charm, especially since they do learn on their mistakes.

xXx

“This place is, like, so creepy” Kitty flashed the light into a crypt after crypt, trying their doors and peeking in through windows if there were any available.  
Kurt responded with a reasonably light tone under these circumstances; “Death is natural” he was doing the exact same thing on the opposite side of the isle - checking every vault that could be entered. A lot of them were broken-into or sported open-door policy so there was plenty of tight spaces to hide.  
“It’s not about death” Kitty turned away from another construction. “Rather the, you know… dead” she wrapped her arms around herself cautiously keeping an eye on everything.  
Kurt met her back on the isle and smiled faintly with a corner of his lip. “You know the saying, it’s the living that we should be afraid of.”  
Pryde averted her gaze and lowered her voice more. “Say what you want, this place still, like, gives me chills.”

xXx

Jean used telekinesis not to shift dry branches with her bare hands as it was impossible to otherwise get through this thick bush behind the main cemetery chapel. With the trees and tall grass it was difficult to notice all the cheap gravestones and handmade wooden crosses; she felt a chill every time she realized she stepped into another dent in the ground where earth collapsed over the buried casket.  
What a disturbing thought that everyone will end up under other people’s feet.  
Meanwhile Scott was in front of the chapel and tried to figure out how to go about the search more strategically. The girl could have as well already fled the cemetery, and even if she’s still here somewhere, she probably knows the area better than they do so they might as well not be able to find her without a good plan.

xXx

Mystique watched Xavier’s kid in front of the chapel, herself disguised as a crow. She didn’t want to draw his attention by sneaking past him, but from the height she could see there’s a better way to go - a skylight once used to let the smoke out back when public cremations were still a thing. Right now it just led into the back of the chapel.  
She landed on the roof and transformed into the goggles guy - Cyclops - before descending into the building with one swift leap. A cloud of dust swirled into air as she dropped down.  
She heard Rogue’s suppressed yelp of fear.  
‘Good’ she thought. ‘Be afraid’.  
~END OF EXTRAS~

xXx

Rogue peeked out from behind the stone altar when she heard a sudden ‘thud’ but seeing one of ‘them’ she ducked right back. It was the tall guy who came with that electrocuting woman.  
“You thought you can escape, huh?” the boy’s voice was hateful. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted a that stranger girl, apparently she’s his associate. “The X-Men never leave things undone” as if to confirm his words he tripped one of the marble candle stands and it loudly shattered on the ground as he approached.  
Rogue wanted to withdraw but when it scattered right at her feet she lost her balance and fell back on the stone floor immediately starting to crawl away from the hostile ‘X-Man’. He looked ready to kill her.  
Which is what made it even scarier when she felt her her back hit another one of those candle stands. Unable to withdraw against it she got up and bursted running towards the exit.  
Her heart raised to her throat when she almost crashed against the same boy right outside the entrance. He smiled at her, which she realized must be because he was satisfied with her running straight into what seemed to be his trap, but she pushed him away as hard as she could. Cody’s strength still crickled in her muscles allowing her to push him off the stairs.  
She waited for nothing and she was almost on her way before he hit the muddy ground below; then she heard what sounded like a shot from his direction. Unhurt but scared that he pulled out some weapon she looked over her shoulder only to see that it’s some kind of a laser beam directed not at her but towards a high voltage line above them.  
Fried cables sparkled to life and detached from the wooden pole. Rogue knew that with all the rain and puddles it will be nothing close to safe on the ground the second they meet with it. She made a quick decision to duck back into the old chapel and hope that the ‘X-Man’ will fry on the ground where he is.  
But surprised kept coming and before she got to the top of the stairs the redhead from before emerged from the chapel. Back then she seemed okay, but now something spiteful glistened in her eyes.  
“I tried, I really did…” she said and her voice confirmed that she’s equally hostile to the guy who was struggling on the ground behind her. “But some people just can’t be helped!”  
Rogue stepped back, and when the redhead started to lift her hand she turned around and sprinted away, jumping past the boy, taking a sharp turn and yet again crashing into the redhead. The slippery ground and shock of seeing her again right where she was running caused her to slip and painfully fall to the ground.  
The redhead quickly approached and was about to kneel beside her. “Are you okay? Don’t move…” she sounded like she cared.  
Rouge had enough of their games. She hated them from the bottom of her stomach for adding up to the confusion she already felt, for causing her to feel trapped time after time. She started to believe there’s no running away from them, that they’d be around every corner, chase her until she’s too exhausted to put up a fight. And she started to be just so. Too much nerves, too much fear, too much running and confusion. She only had the energy to crawl back anymore.  
But there were another boy and the white-haired woman coming from the other direction. She was really trapped.  
“You don’t need to be afraid” the older one said. “Why are you running away from us, we want to help you…”  
She sounded as caring as the redhead and seemed genuinely surprised at Rogue’s fear. Good one, like she didn’t try to electrocute her at Cody’s house.

xXx

Forge fell a couple steps behind Storm and watched Rogue who seemed even more scared than before which made little sense to everyone. Except he vaguely remembered Kurt telling him years ago something about their shape shifting liar of a mother who messed up their first encounter with the girl. Pretty sure that’s what happened he still didn’t know what to do about it.  
Should he blow their cover and try to explain to the scared girl that there’s someone setting them up or what? He wished Kurt was here to make the decisions. After all it’s his family matters.  
He looked around trying to spot Wagner anywhere, but then he heard commotion of the females. Sharply turning his gaze back to them he saw that Storm attempts to reach out to the girl who desperately tried to get away. He analyzed it just in time to see Rogue flaunt her arm and grab the woman’s exposed wrist.  
Suddenly the air around them crickled with electricity and the two females screamed out at the same moment in shock and pain. His eyes widened at he realized what’s going on. The air around them started to get frantic and Rogue seemed to choke on air for a moment before her hold on Ms Monroe broke and the woman was swept backwards as if hit by some invisible force.  
His eyes followed her as she dropped unconscious into a deep puddle the size of an 20 ft pool, then his attention - as well as Scott and Jean’s - was right back on Rogue whose eyes turned white as she proceeded to lift of the ground by sheer power of intense wind currents.  
Dread settled in his guts as he realized that the terrified girl just absorbed Storm’s formidable powers, and she was nowhere close to controlling them...

To be continued...


	10. 3.0 Rogue - 2/2

Episode 3.0: ROGUE  
Installment 2 of 2

 

“We heard a scream, what happened?!” Kitty called running back onto the main alley with Kurt. They both stopped abruptly at the sight of Ororo at their feet, halfway consumed by a deep pool-sized puddle separating them from the rest of the others.  
On the other side was also Rogue, surrounded by what seemed like electricity sparkling in the air, growing stronger. Jean was the closest to her, close enough that she saw the goth’s eyes disappear behind what looked like fog. Something she saw plenty of times happen to Storm’s eyes.  
“Oh no…” she whispered.  
She could hear Scott’s voice as he ran towards them. “Hey, what’s with the pyrotechnics?!”  
But it became obvious to him when he reached the clearing and saw that it is the new mutant sparkling as wind currents picked up pace around her in matter of moments. “No… No!”   
He stepped back, but the situation was already becoming out of control. The winds got so strong that that pebbles and dust that gathered on nearby gravestones circled around her and she was lifted off the ground like she was the eye of a cyclone. The night sky became even darker as it clouded over and lightings hit nearby trees, leaving them smoking and broken. Rain poured down like somebody run a giant faucet over their heads.  
Kitty and Kurt quickly grabbed unconscious Ororo by either arm and pulled her away from the puddle that was very likely to be struck and electrocute her at spot. Meanwhile Jean, Forge and Scott who were closer to the out-of-control mutant struggled to even stand against the wind and Jean needed to use telekinesis to keep them on the ground.  
“Maybe I’ll be able to stop her…” Grey said.  
“No way, she can’t control herself the way Storm does” Scott responded.   
At this point they were already up against a forming tornado with Rogue in its heart, two dozen feet in the air, a raging storm surrounding it with lightnings striking in every direction. They heard an extremely loud noise and saw one of the crypts getting struck and falling apart like a sand castle. Then the electricity line was down and sparkling tips fell down towards the puddle in which Ororo previously landed.   
Only Jean’s field kept her, Scott and Forge relatively safe at this point; across the puddle they could see Kitty and Kurt watch everything warily with Pryde appearing to keep them intangible in case they got struck. Logan and Professor Xavier now joined them on the main alley and the shocked looks on their faces said it all as they gaze up at the unveiling chaos.  
“STAY BACK!” Forge called out towards them waving his hand appropriately in case they couldn’t hear his words. The two of them - just like him - were the last people to come nearby a raging storm. Too much metal to take chances against a lighting, and Jean couldn’t possibly save them the way she was saving him right now.  
Kurt remembered seeing this on the show. He was unconscious at this point because Rogue absorbed his memories and powers, and it took a moment but he remembered that it was his ability to teleport that got her out of that growing cyclone. This time she stopped her from absorbing his power, was that his mistake? She couldn’t get away if she wanted to.  
He could hear her desperate, terrified scream up there. Faint against the raging wind and thunder, it still tore his heart.  
He looked down at unconscious Storm and Kitty. Pryde responded to his eyes as if begging him to do something. “Keep phasing the two of you” he said proceeding to get up. He let go, feeling his body become tangible again. Therefore also vulnerable to the lightings.   
“What are you going to do?” Kitty asked.  
Wagner’s eyes shifted to Rogue who seemed so small that far up in the air. “The right thing, I hope” he said to himself and teleported.  
The half of the crew stuck on the other side of the puddle saw him reappear in the dead middle of the swirling cyclone, right beside Rogue.  
“What is he doing?!” Scott shouted.  
“He’s stopping her” Jean responded squinting to see what’s going on up there.  
Kurt tightly grabbed Rogue’s arms before the wind currents managed to pull him away, and without a second of hesitance he teleported them both away, to the first place that popped into his mind - the alley between gardens where they first found Rogue.  
The moment they appeared he felt ground escape from under his feet - their acceleration from inside the cyclone sent them rolling on the ground; Luckily the impact caused Rogue to snap out of uncontrollably using Storm’s powers. She ended up laying on her back, eyes closed and a moan of pain in her throat.  
Kurt got up to his knees as quickly as he stopped rolling against one of the fences and he quickly made it to her side. “Rogue, are you alright?” he carefully turned her face to the other side to see if she has any head injuries from this rough landing.  
The girls eyes opened slowly, but then widened abruptly and she crawled back.  
Kurt lifted his hands in a peaceful manner. “Easy, it’s me. We talked in the garden, remember?” he said gently.  
The girl’s attention quickly shifted away from him - she sat up shuddering, her eyes filled with tears that further smeared her already messed up makeup. “Why can’t all of this finally end…?”  
Wagner wanted to come closer but she pushed him away and turned her back to him.  
“Leave me alone!” she shouted wanting to sound threatening, but it came out like a plea.  
“Rogue, listen me out… I know that right now you’re not ready to trust anyone, but we really don’t want to hurt you… It was-...” should he tell her about Mystique? About what their own mother did? No… he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. “It was all a mind trick… We are the good guys…” there was a hint of resignation to his tone now.  
Rogue looked back at him with mascara tinted tears streaming down her cheeks. She frowned but her lip quivered. “Just leave me finally alone. All of you. I hate you…”  
“Rogue? Rogue, child, where are you?” a voice called at the end of the alley.  
The girl looked towards it and slowly got up. “Here, Irene!”  
Kurt still crouching reached to her forearm. “Wait--”  
“No!” she jerked her arm away and sent him a hateful look. “I don’t want to listen to this anymore! I just want to go back to my family!”  
With those last words she turned around and run towards Irene. Kurt slowly exhaled, a breath that seemed to heave on his chest, and his hand dropped down again. “Rogue…” he whispered.  
He needed a moment to gather his thoughts after this, but he knew he needs to go back to others. When he teleported back to the cemetery he merely had time to notice the mess left behind by the cyclone before he was jumped by a sudden hug.  
“You’re okay!” Kitty exclaimed.  
He blinked with surprise and didn’t get to respond as Pryde pulled back with sparkling eyes.   
“I was so worried!”  
Finally he smiled. “Thanks, Katzchen.”  
“What happened with the girl?” Summers asked approaching closer.  
Wagner turned to him growing serious. “She left with her caretaker.”  
“Just like that? And you let her?” Scott frowned, disapproval giving his voice a higher pitch.  
“No, Cyclops” Professor Xavier lifted his hand to silence him. “Nightcrawler did the right thing. The girl is safe with her caretaker.”  
“But why was she so afraid of us?” Jean wondered with sadness.  
“Somebody must have helped her feel this way, it’s quite certain” Professor frowned.  
Wolverine, who carried unconscious Ororo in his arms bridal style, took a few shallow breaths. “Mystique” she stated. “She can change her shape, but not her smell.”  
Jean and Scott’s faces tightened. Mystique was a shapeshifted that they were told about and encountered before the others joined the team. She was like the Joker to their Batman.  
“We need to follow her!” Pryde gestured with her fist.  
“No” Professor said firmly. “Enough happened tonight. She will either chose to contact us or not” however he was worried about the consequences of the later. “For now we should focus on Ororo.”  
Everyone’s eyes turned to the woman in Wolverine’s arms.   
“Will she be alright?” Forge asked.  
“I believe so” Xavier responded. “But we should get her home. We’re heading back to the blackbird, everyone… Our role here is done.”

xXxXxXx

+EXTRA SCENES until I state otherwise+  
Irene wrapped her arm around Rogue’s shoulders feeling both relieved and worried. She got her back - but for how long? Now that her powers manifested returning to the daily routine seemed unlikely. Even if Rogue wanted to, and even though Irene herself would rather live the life as it was, Raven won’t let it go.  
Raven was lost in her ways, but unstoppable.  
“Why did it all happen like that?” Rogue asked in a lowered voice as they almost reached their home. “Why was Cody a part of me?”  
“I’m sure everything will become clear soon, child. But for now you need to rest and get warm. You’re soaked to the bone…”  
“It’s because of that rain… Irene, I-- I was flying in the air and-- this storm--”  
“Shh” the woman massaged her back finding the keys in her pocket with the other. “It’s all over now, child.”  
And she wished that were true, but even without her visions, just her experience and knowing Raven made her sure it’s in fact just a preludium.

xXxXxXx

This time it was Scott who took place in the first pilot’s seat. His gaze was focused forward and his eyebrows frowning in displeasure. They failed. The new girl didn’t decide to join them, they destroyed public property and Storm got knocked out. For him it meant he failed as a leader.  
Wolverine sat in the back and tried to appear as if he’s not concerned.  
Everyone else gathered around Ororo who started to regain her consciousness. “W… What happened?” she asked sleepily.  
“That girl touched you and absorbed your power… you lost it” Grey explained softly.  
“What?...” the woman grabbed her head and shut her eyes closed tight. “Is everyone okay?”  
“Luckily yes” the Professor replied. “You and Cody will be fine as well.”  
“And the girl? What about her?” Monroe asked suddenly.  
Charles shook his head. “Too much happened, she wasn’t ready to trust us.”

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile at the Caldecott County Regional Hospital Thai was sitting at Cody’s bedside with a ball in his hand. “I don’t know what happened to you, but you need to get better as quickly as you can. We have a game next week… we can’t let any Stevens play in your stead” he smiled passing the ball to the hospitalized boy.  
The blond haired boy caught it and smiled at the familiarity of the ball in his hands. He also didn’t know what happened to him, the last moments before he lost conscious were fuzzy, but the idea of joining the game made it all unimportant.   
All he cared about was that he felt fine and can go back to living his life.

xXxXxXx

It was past 1:30 am when Black-Bird finally glided back into the passageway leading to the underground hangar. Ororo assured she felt fine but the Professor insisted she needs a check up before she can go to sleep. Charles said goodnight to everyone else and expressed his hope that today’s events won’t keep them up, then everyone headed in their own directions.  
Kurt teleported right to front of Fallen’s room to avoid waking her with his ‘bamfing’ in case she was asleep. He quietly peeked into her room only to find she in fact is asleep. Or at least so he thought before she called out softly as he began to close the door again; “Mm.. Kurt?”  
He stepped back into the room with an apologetic smile that he knew she won’t see. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“You should have…” she murmured sitting up. “Come tell me how it went” she patted the bed beside her.   
Wagner looked back at the corridor to make sure no one’s there to see and have a problem with it before he slipped into the room and quietly closed the door. He sat down on the edge of her bed.  
“How’s Rogue?” the girl asked.  
“Pretty much the same as the last time.”  
“So nothing changed?”  
Kurt exhaled and grimaced. “Not much beside the fact that she didn’t absorb my powers and memories this time.”  
“So you didn’t get knocked out, that’s a good thing.”  
“Yeeah...”  
“Huh?”  
“She kind of knocked me out with a trash can cover. But only for a moment!”   
At first the girl snorted with amusement before her eyes studied his forehead. She brushed his hair back. “Are you okay though?”  
A smile returned to the boys face as he grabbed the hand she examined his forehead with. “Ja, I am now” he responded. “I’ll tell you everything in the morning. It’s your first night back to your room, enjoy the comfort of not sleeping in a hospital bed.”  
She just smiled in response.  
“I’m tired too” Wagner sighed. “See you in the morning?” he started to get up giving her a goodnight kiss.  
“Kurt, hold on” she stopped him grabbing his wrist before he walked out of her reach. He looked back. She nodded her head back on the bed and he sat down. She then proceeded to open her bedside stand and pulled out a notebook with a green cover. Kurt’s eyes twitched slightly it its sight. “Did you find this notebook when I was unconscious?” she asked solemnly. “I left it under my pillow. When I came here today it was on the drawer.”  
Wagner bit his lip at the memory of the heartbreaking farewell she scribed inside for him to find in case of her demise. It pierced his heart like a cold shard even now, after the demise turned out to be a false alarm. “Yeah” he replied low.  
She sighed slowly and slightly squeezed his hand. “What about the silver envelope?”  
“I…” he remembered finding it and hoping it would be something that would help her. Turned out it wasn’t, but he still didn’t know what it was. “I left it with Professor Xavier. As you asked on it.”  
“And you didn’t read what was inside?”  
His gaze lifted to her, concerned with the worry in her voice. It shone in her eyes as well. “No. Should I have?”  
She looked relieved as she dropped her eyes. She shook her head. “No…”  
“...Fall…” he shifted closer to her and urged her eyes back to his own.  
She shook her head again and smiled faintly. “It was nothing for you to be concerned about.”  
He opened his mouth to argue otherwise, but she hushed him resting her forehead against his.   
“It’s best if only the Professor knows what I put in there.”  
“I want to leave it at that but last time I stopped pushing you ended up in a coma.”  
“And I’ve learned my lesson” she said firmly.   
He studied her eyes for another moment before sighing in defeat. “Alright. Goodnight then?”  
“Goodnight. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“And… Kurt” she stopped him already halfway to the door. “Thank you for trusting me again, even after I almost screwed myself over like that just two weeks ago without telling you. I had no right to leave you with a note just because it seemed easier to do than telling any of that to your face.”  
“You’re okay now” he whispered. “That’s all that matters to me.”  
The door clicked closed behind him quietly.  
Fallen laid back down, but was unable to sleep for another hour, ridden by the guilt of not telling Kurt what was in the silvery envelope. But she couldn’t yet decide if telling him wouldn’t defeat the purpose of writing the message to the Professor in the first place. In fact she still didn’t feel completely positive about whether the Professor should have gotten it to begin with. But that was already done. Should she confront him about it or leave it as it is, that she didn’t know.  
There’s still time. Maybe someday she will be able to figure out the right thing to do here.  
But not today.  
Today she just wanted not to think about anything remotely as terrifying as what she wrote and sealed in that envelope.

xXxXxXx

+That night+  
“Open up, the plane is coming” the woman leaned towards him with a spoon in her hand.  
“But grandma, I’m big now, I do it alone!” the boy reached out for the item. The woman chuckled and handed it over to him carefully. The boy shoved it into his mouth getting food on his nose too in the process. The woman chuckled harder.  
The boy grimaced and wiped his nose with his entire palm. His grandmother shook her head with amusement and proceeded to clean him with a tissue.  
Suddenly her soft expression changed and she shifted back against the counter. One of her hands grabbed the front of her handmade sweater. “Grandma? What’s going on?” the boy asked.  
But the woman couldn’t reply as invisible force of pain pushed her down to her knees and soon enough to the floor. The boy ran up to her and shook her a bit, but it wasn’t helping.  
Only two hours later when his parents came back home they found him sitting on the floor beside his cooling grandmother.  
Everything went dark.  
Amongst the darkness there was the awareness that his grandmother had a stroke and the feeling of guilt because he was too small and scared to think about calling an ambulance. Maybe they would have helped her.  
She woke up.  
Her eyes shot open and her heart was beating hard and she felt tears coming to mourn this memory that didn’t belong to her. She knew it was just a dream of Cody Robins’ past.  
+END OF EXTRA SCENES+

xXx

+7:34AM, 7.10.1995, Saturday+  
Irene already knew whom to expect when she heard the doorbell that morning, and she felt a hint of disappointment that the visitor didn’t decide to change their ways. She gave Rogue’s gloved hand a light squeeze and said she’d get the door.  
Rogue didn’t respond. Yesterday evening she was exhausted and scared, but after she rested she completely shut her out. Her answers were short and to the point as much as possible; Did you sleep well? no. Do you want tea? yes. Do you want to talk? no. Are you sure? yes.  
Irene passed through the kitchen and corridor that she knew like the palm of her own hand, with no problem she grabbed the key hanging on the wall and used it to unlock the door. However she left the chain holding it just to be sure.  
Before she even had the time to ask to confirm the visitor’s identity, she heard the familiar voice; “It’s me, Irene.”  
Adler closed the door again to remove the chain and opened it completely this time, stepping aside to make way. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked in a lowered voice. “She will be close to Xavier’s people.”  
“But also close to me” the other woman responded coldly. “Now that her powers surfaced I need to keep an eye on her, Irene.”  
“And how am I supposed to explain to her why we want to move her to X-Men’s town and school while we claim to try to protect her from them?”  
“You’ll think of something. We’ll assure her that they won’t hurt her on my watch. Xavier won’t try to approach her again if she doesn’t make the first move anyway. We just need to make sure she won’t. And now - will you introduce me the way we planned?”  
Adler exhaled with resignation and locked the door again before taking the lead back to the kitchen. Standing in the door she heard the other woman right behind her and gestured vaguely at her. “Rogue, this is Raven Darkholme, she’s a good friend. She came from New York to see you.”  
The chair creaked slightly as Rogue shifted. “Me? Why?”  
“I’m a Principal of Bayville High School” the woman stepped forward. “I hope to offer you a place at my school.”  
Rogue snorted rolling her eyes. “Changin’ school is the last thing on mah mind right now.”  
Irene sat down across from her and found her hand to hold. “Dear, listen us out. I told you that we’re going to live here only temporarily… and it’s time we leave. We must move to Bayville, and Ms Darkholme is going to help us with it. That’s why Ally sent her here.”  
Rogue twitched slightly at the mention of Alison. She was like a real mother to her, at least back in the day when she’d still show up. Now she pretty much disappeared from her life, leaving a sense of emptiness.  
Raven’s eyes also squinted at the name of her alter-ego created to provide a mother to Rogue. Back then using a fake name and wearing a fake face wasn’t so hard, right now Raven was worried that visiting and wearing this fake identity too often will spark too much of Rogue’s attention. Make her ask too many questions about what ‘Ally’ does when she’s not there. And if she discovered that this person she perceived as a mother never really existed things could go downhill from there.  
And ‘Ally’ was a face that Raven wanted to never wear anymore. A face that reminded her of the person she no longer was - naive, uncertain, one feeling too many emotions for her own good.  
“Ally?” but for what it’s worth, the fake persona clearly woke Rogue’s interest.  
Irene turned towards Raven. Even with blind eyes she had no issues giving her a look that was anything but expectant of the correct response. Darkholme felt resignation creeping in. “...Yes. She’s quite busy so she sent me to fetch you instead.”  
Adler nodded her head ever so slightly in approval.  
Raven couldn’t believe the woman had such a way of affecting her decisions with so much ease. ‘Alison’ should have been never brought up. Not now, not ever again if she had any way to prevent it.  
Irene turned back to Rogue, her voice soft; “So what do you say, child?”   
Rogue was quiet for a moment, cautiously watching both women. If she decides to leave there will be new problems, new inconveniences. But if she stays the old problems will remain and new ones will only stack atop of them. Like looking into Cody’s eyes after all of this.  
She got up, slipping her palm away from Irene’s hold. “Alright. Let’s move” she stated putting her cup in a sink and then leaving the kitchen without waiting to hear anything more.

xXxXxXx

+Meanwhile, Xavier’s Institute+  
It didn’t escape Charles’ attention that all of the students, instructors and Hank who was due to leave today already gathered in the kitchen. He just finished his own breakfast and spoke up loud enough for his voice to reach every single one of them; “Can I have everyone’s attention for a moment?”  
The conversations died down within seconds and everyone turned their heads towards him.  
“First of all, good morning to everyone I didn’t greet today yet. Secondly, I feel the need to say that the fact that that we weren’t able to recruit the girl yesterday doesn’t mean we failed. I was glad to see you work as a team… We still have a lot to learn, but I’m proud to see how well everyone performed for the first time in the field.”  
“We split and didn’t work as one” Scott objected with disappointed tone.  
“But when Ororo was knocked out you helped her and you tried to keep in touch with the rest of the group” Xavier smiled briefly. “Don’t be so harsh on yourself, Scott. You all need more time.”  
Summers nodded half-heartedly.  
Charles’ eyes returned to sweeping over everyone. “It was a difficult night, so I want to ask if you’re ready to resume training today already? Before you refuse I want to say that I’m hoping you will use that night as a motivation, rather than something to discourage you.”  
And he was right, everyone knew that more or less. A couple exchanged looks among the team and a couple nods later Jean voiced their common conclusion; “It’s probably best not to let it distract us from our routine.”  
“Does everyone agree?” Xavier asked to make sure. No one protested even though nobody seemed exceptionally eager. “Good, I’m glad. In this case today’s training will take place as scheduled.”

xXx

When everyone went to Danger Room for the training Fallen joined Professor Xavier in the day room and sat down with frustration.  
“I’m okay now, when do I get to go back to training with everyone?” she asked.  
Professor Xavier smirked slightly folding back the morning newspaper he was browsing. “You barely left the infirmary yesterday, we still need to keep an eye on you since we don’t know much about the issue you had. You can return to high school on Monday and if you don’t show any signs of a drawback you will be able to resume your trainings about the end of the week as well.”  
“I’d rather return to trainings than to school” she grimaced slumbing against the armrest. “At least trainings teach me something useful.”  
“Everything you learn will be somehow useful.”  
“I don’t think you really believe that.”  
The man was rather amused than offended. “You never know what the future brings.”  
“Let’s say I agree.”  
Charles’ face became more solemn. He put the news paper away. “Fallen.”  
The brunette shifted her eyes to him, slightly alarmed.   
“When you were unconscious Kurt delivered me a certain letter from you.”  
She tensed for a moment before appearing resigned. “I already thought you won’t confront me about it. But--... I was going to ask. Will you…?”  
“I’ll do what I can” the man responded low.  
She exhaled with slight, bitter relief. “Thank you.”  
Xavier shook his head. “It’s my duty. However receiving that letter made me realize that perhaps my fear of changing the natural order of events… might be wrong.”  
Fallen’s eyes sparked with interest.  
Charles seemed to battle himself over his conclusions; “Perhaps you and the other two could pass on information about the future to me.”  
“So you do want to interfere after all?”  
For a moment the man was quiet. “Every change will need to be carefully examined. But if we can stop situations such as what you described in the letter from happening, then maybe it is worth to try and interfere. Either way I decided to learn what future held for us according to the previous timeline. If you agree to share these information with me, of course.”  
Fallen rested back with absent look in her eyes. “...Like I said, I will trust in your judgement, Professor. I want you to know the future. And I know Kurt does too. Forge will probably agree as well.”  
Xavier nodded exhaling slowly. “In this case come by my office with the boys later today.”  
“...We will.”  
Without saying another word Charles left to check on Hank who was getting ready to leave after dinner. Fallen stayed there in the silence for a lingering moment. Sharing all the information acquired from the show and comics, and - in the boys’ case - living through a possible future was a big decision. But they didn’t really have any way to know if it will turn out for the better or worse. All she knew was that it will remove a piece of the burden of keeping it all a secret from their shoulders.  
After a few minutes of making peace with Xavier’s request, she finally decided to distract herself and switched on the TV. Ghostbusters was on, and she would have probably enjoyed it more if she wasn’t also haunted by the thought that her absence during trainings puts her behind everyone else. And she already knew she’d struggle due to not having any powers to help her along.  
Finally the training seemed to be over, she could and briefly see everyone pass by to the kitchen to grab some drink before they’d go for showers and change their uniforms.  
Forge was the first so show up in the day room and slump against the nearest armchair. “Lucky you, sitting and watching movies when we sweat to death” he muttered in Fallen’s general direction.  
“Oh well. I actually regretted not being on the training but seeing the level of exhaustion you’re at… I think I like it here, on the couch, actually” she grinned at him.  
“Fallen…” Kurt groaned in agony sounding like a person who saw a puddle after days and days of roaming a desert.  
“Speaking of exhaustion” the brunette looked over her shoulder at Wagner who stumbled his way towards her and dropped limp on the couch with his head in her laps and arms powerlessly sprawled.  
“I’m not moving an inch until dinner” he muttered into her knee.  
Kitty joined them in the room and shook her head at the sight of Kurt taking up so much space before she got to the other armchair, next to Forge. Fallen smiled with amusement and proceeded to fix his messed hair. “We need to come by Xavier’s office later on, you two” she looked towards Forge and poked Kurt slightly.  
“Mmm…?” Wagner moaned questioningly.  
“I’ll tell you guys later.”  
“Mhm…”  
The girl rested back.  
“Mmgh…!”  
“Okay, okay” she resumed playing with his hair though she already smoothed it out alright. “Better?”  
“Mhm…”  
“How do you even communicate?” Forge raised his eyebrows at them.  
Fallen shrugged with a smile. “It’s just safe to assume that exhausted Kurt wants cuddles.”  
Wagner snickered. “Accurate.”

xXxXxXx

+Caldecott County, Mississippi, 5:42 PM+  
Irene stopped in Rogue’s room’s doorway. “How is packing going, child?” she asked softly.  
“Ah’m almost done” the girl shifted away from one of her bags and glanced around the room that was her home for the last five years. Today it was just bare walls, empty furniture, a couple marked boxes and two bags sittin on the bed. Yesterday she didn’t expect to be moving away so quickly.  
But a lot happened since then. First Cody, then the X-Men, now moving to New York. So much that she actually stopped feeling like any of it has any impact on her anymore.  
“We need to take off to the airport in an hour” Irene said. “The moving company will take all the boxes later tonight.”  
“Alright” Rogue responded faintly.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it, child?”  
“Ah don’t.”  
“I mean yesterday--”  
“Ah know” Rogue stated more firmly. “An’ Ah already said Ah don’t want to talk about it.”  
Irene gave up reluctantly. “Alright. Don’t hesitate letting me know if you change your mind, child.”  
Adler turned around and headed back down the corridor. Rogue’s voice stopped her; “One more thing, Irene.”  
The woman turned to face her.  
“Ah’m not a child anymore. Stop callin’ me that” the girl’s voice was solemn and quiet.  
Irene held back her sadness at this request and quietly went to the living room. She started packing books sitting on the dedicated shelf - classical literature as well as popular novels, some printed in ink, some in braille. She stacked them neatly in a carton box.   
She couldn’t get Rogue’s words out of her head; I’m not a child anymore, stop calling me that. Maybe she wasn’t a small child, but she was still a child - her child, even if not by blood. It was never her age that caused Irene to call her that, but the bond, and her words hurt her.  
“Why did you mention Alison?”   
The sudden voice made Irene jump and drop the books she held in her hands.  
“Raven…!” she gasped. “When did you…”  
“Back in the day you wouldn’t have let anyone sneak up on you like that” Mystique got up from the armchair and picked up the books from the floor. She placed them in the box. “Your vigilance lessened since I left you with Rogue.”  
“Or you got better at breaking into places.”  
“The door was unlocked” Raven responded making her point all the more valid. This time Irene didn’t respond, she just started packing the rest of the books. Darkholme spoke up again; “You shouldn’t have mentioned her.”  
“You’ll be nearby most of the time. You can as well visit your daughter once in a while. Rogue deserves that much.”  
“Did you think about what if she starts suspecting something?” Raven responded coldly, her voice losing any softness it had before.  
Irene frowned. “Why would Rogue get pry about Alison? She’s not some enemy agent, she’s just a teen who needs her mother around, why can’t you see that?” she asked with suppressed anger.  
“That’s why she has you.”   
Adler suddenly stopped packing and firmly turned to face the other woman. “I thought you are her mother too. So did she. But maybe we were both wrong.”  
Silence responded her. It lingered.  
“Raven?”  
“Irene, who are you talking to?” Rogue’s steps sounded at the corridor.  
Adler took two breaths to calm down and slowly returned to packing. “Nobody.”  
“Are you sure? I thought I heard somebody.”  
“You must have imagined it, chi--” don’t call me that, “Rogue.”  
After another moment of thick silence she heard the girl’s footsteps return to her room. She was also ready to bet Raven left the house as well.  
And she was left - as always - stuck between a rock and a hard place.

xXxXxXx

+EXTRA SCENE+  
The bar was filled with smell of nicotine smoke and deep-fried pork, a low tune was one the radio but it was mostly lost to the humm of conversations. Logan ignored it all, but all the while remained wary. However something else occupied his thoughts.  
He remembered the girl running away from them, he remembered the smell of her fear. She was afraid of him, then of Ororo, and as soon as he smelled Mystique he knew why. What he didn’t know was what Mystique wants with this girl? Maybe she just wants to use her for something, maybe it’s bigger than that. You never know with this woman.  
The girl apparently can absorb thoughts and powers. It’s scary to think of what it can be used for in the wrong hands. Chuck shouldn’t have left her like that. She can become a target to many wrong hands.  
He could tell that she didn’t only run to save herself, but also to save others from herself. He resonated with that, even though he wished he didn’t.  
He lifted his eyes to waitress who approached his table. She was wearing a short uniform and an apron, her hair tied in two ponytails. She was the type who likes to earned her tips with a little bit of extra chest being exposed. “Do you want the recite, sir?’ she asked.   
Without a word Logan moved the empty mug towards her.  
“Hu-huh… that would be your third. Didn’t you come here riding a bike, cowboy?” she asked critically putting her hand on her hip.  
The man looked up at her from under his hat. “Don’t worry about my sobriety, I know my way home.”  
The blonde waved at him to do whatever he wants and took the empty mug to refill it. Logan watched her curved body until she was concealed by the counter, then shifted his eyes to the motorcycle outside the window. One more round and he should head back. Whenever he leaves for a few hours or more something bad goes down at Chuck’s little superhero academy.  
And they were only starting to form the group. If trouble is supposed to grow along the amount of students he takes in, Logan will need a bar with good beer a little closer than this.  
+END OF EXTRA SCENE+

xXxXxXx

+Xavier’s Institute+  
“DINNER!” Scott shouted carrying a large pot into the dining room. Kurt followed close by with a big bowl of potatoes and a huge plate of meatballs with a bowl of salad sitting in the middle. It was their turn to cook and although neither really knew what they were doing, they managed to cook this much and took pride in how it came out.  
Kitty didn’t look very eager though. “Anything without meat though?”  
Wagner smiled at her as he placed down the items. “Don’t worry, there’s soy version just for you, Katzchen. I’ll bring it in a moment.”  
Pryde smiled widely as the boy left to fetch her special order.  
“See?” Jean smiled at her proceeding to put food on her plate. “I told you Kurt’s a great guy.”  
“Yeah, like” Kitty smiled at her. “He really is.”  
When everyone had their food ready to eat Professor Xavier took a moment to officially thank Hank for being their guest to which the man responded thanking for hosting him and everyone started eating and chatting as usual. The mood was so light it was almost easy to forget the difficult night. Could be that everyone really took Professor Xavier’s words to hearts and treated it as a motivation to work harder at becoming a good team.  
After the dinner everyone said their goodbyes to doc McCoy, brief or otherwise; Fallen waited to be the last.  
“Hey, it’s our turn to wash the dishes” Forge tapped her on the shoulder.  
“Yeah, I know” she said. “Just give me a minute.”  
Silvercloud nodded and started to stack empty plates from the table. Harris approached McCoy and Xavier who dropped their conversation to smile at her. “Pity you’re already leaving, Doctor” she said.  
“Perhaps I will be back sooner than later” the man replied. “I consider moving. Bayville is a nice and calm city.”  
She nodded. He probably also figured his mutant genes will kick in. After all Xavier told him about origin of her and the other two. “I just wanted to thank you, you’ve done a lot for me and I don’t know if I’ll be able to repay” she said sincerely.  
McCoy tipped his head. “Your company was nice, and I’m glad I could have helped. But your Professor did more for you than I have.”  
“This modesty is unnecessary, Hank” Xavier smiled at the man.  
“But I am grateful to you as well” the girl agreed. “Thank you both.”  
The men smiled softly at her.  
“Fallen” Forge called.  
“Yeah, coming” she gave them one last smile and joined Silvercloud to help carry all the plates and dirty dishes to the kitchen. They dropped it by the sink and agreed to Fallen washing them while Forge would dry them and replace in cupboards.  
“So why are we supposed to go to Xavier’s office?” the boy asked taking another dripping plate to dry.  
“I think he changed his mind about keeping the future a secret” she responded low enough for guys who were watching a movie in the living room not to hear.  
Forge looked at her with surprise and disbelief but didn’t say anything because Scott entered the room looking for some snacks to have during the movie. They worked in silence until he left.  
“Does Kurt know?” Forge asked again.  
She responded with a single nod.  
“And he wants to go through with it?”  
“He wanted it from the start, I guess.”  
Silvercloud grimaced in agreement.  
“Do you think we shouldn’t?” the brunette asked handing him the last plate.  
“No, I--” he grimaced thinking about it. “I don’t know. It could turn out for the best. We could help save lives and all.”  
“Question is whether we should” she responded solemnly.  
Forge responded with silence. There was no telling how any changes will affect future events, it was all just a big gamble anyway. It was his approach - not worry about things he can’t predict.  
“Done” he said closing the last cupboard. “Let’s fetch Kurt and do it.”

xXx

“Alright” Professor Xavier said looking at the three of his students sitting in front of him. “Forge, how about you go first?”  
Silvercloud looked at the other two before focusing on the man. “Okay… What do I do?”  
“Just sit here and relax” Xavier gestured to an armchair beside him. Silvercloud sat there and allowed the Professor to place his hands on his temple.   
Closing his eyes Xavier let his awareness sink into Forge’s memory. It took him briefly back to childhood, to a boy crippled in an accident who refused to have mindset of a victim; to days spent over books and video games and simple handmade mechanics that eventually allowed him to restore his lost mobility. Then into his late teens and early 20s when he grew fascinated with dimensions. Then there was a blurry image of nearly three decades of endless existence within a pocket universe of his own making. Fascinating. Then he saw brief images of Kurt helping him out of the self-made trap, soon preceded by long, long time of trying to repay the debt by brining Kurt back from Fallen’s dimension.  
Even the brief glimpses at the thought processes that went on in this bright brain were overwhelming and amazing and intimidating even to an educated mind such as Xavier’s. Forge was definitely the best in his field of physics, quantum mechanics, as well as excelled in biomechanics and various subjects that came along in his research.  
However his focus was so much within the fields of science that there was little to learn from him about the future. Not much beside the things he already learned from Fallen when he dove into her mind back in Germany, before even agreeing for her to come along. Some kind of mutant-human conflict, plenty of fights and danger, all of it was marked in Forge’s memory as vague awareness of the events rather than immerse knowledge or participation in them. He was mostly a bystander helping with technical issues, and not out there fighting the battles.  
Xavier withdrew from the young man’s mind. Without saying anything, he just nodded at him and gestured for Fallen to come instead.  
The brunette switched places with Forge and the man replaced his hands on her temples instead. “Just keep in mind that the things I know can come from many sources. Different cartoons, comics, movies… even fan-made stories. It might be difficult to tell the difference, I don’t know.”  
The man nodded. “I’ll ask if I’m not certain.”  
Then he closed his eyes, she did too and tried to open up her mind. But she didn’t have that sensation that she felt when Xavier dove into her mind back in Germany. There was nothing. After a moment the man’s fingers disappeared from her temples and she opened her eyes to see confusion on his face.  
“That’s… impossible.”  
“What is it?” Kurt leaned in with concern.  
Fallen stared at the man with shock. “You couldn’t get in, could you?”  
Charles looked at her seriously. “Indeed, I could not. That’s peculiar, I never…” he trailed off lifting his hand to her forehead again. He looked like he tried to focus. Then he withdrew it again. “As if I’m hitting my head against a wall, I can’t even sense any presence of a mind...”  
“But why?” Fallen frowned nervously.  
“I can only speculate it was some type of defensive response to my invasion during your coma” the man seemed as surprised as the girl herself.  
“Does it mean she can fall into a coma again?” Kurt was on his feet instantly.  
“No, I don’t think so” Xavier shook his head slightly. “Besides, it’s more physical than mental. I suppose since she was already at defense there, when she was recovering her body instinctively created some kind of outer barrier to keep telepaths such as me out.”  
“Sorry” the girl muttered.  
“No need to be sorry, Fallen” Xavier assured moving to the bookshelves. He pulled a thick, green book out and held it up for them to see the title: E=mc2 - The Greatest Discoveries in History: from Fire to Galaxies and Beyond. “Do you know what this equation means?”  
“Energy equals mass times speed of light squared” Forge replied without hesitation. “Relativity equation.”  
Charles smirked and put down the book in his laps. “I don’t mean the explication, but the meaning that everything is made of energy, including living creatures. And do you know how much of brain power people use?”  
“People in general, or teenagers in ten years or so?” Fallen asked with amusement.  
Charles smirked. “It’s often said that humans use about 10% of their brain, which is false. We use all of it, except some of it subconsciously. Subconsciousness also controls things about our body that we seem unable to control. Many mutants can use their abilities because they have conscious control of a bigger part of their brain activity, and a true brain power potential is nearly omnipotent. Since every atom in the universe is responsive to the others, mutants who are able to control their atoms in one way or another are able to draw them from surroundings or reshape them in their body. It’s an endless subject… But what I’m trying to say is that when you were unconscious, your subconsciousness manipulated atoms to create a form of a field that doesn’t all telepaths to read your brain’s synapses.”  
“So it basically means no telepath can read my mind?”  
“I’m rather positive that’s the case.”  
The girl blinked a few times. “Wow. What about telepathically talking?”  
*Since it’s not invasive it should work as long as you’re open to it* she heard in her mind.  
She nodded. “So I can shut it off if I want to.”  
“Try.”  
“Okay.”  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
“Nothing” the girl responded.  
Xavier seemed impressed. After a moment he shook it off. “Alright, as much as this is baffling, I will still need you to write down or tell me everything that could appear useful.”  
“I will write it down then” she agreed.  
“Good, thank you. Now, Kurt?”  
Wagner didn’t look too eager and his fingers nervously clenched at the edge of the couch, but he built up the confidence to sit down in front of Xavier and let him dive into his mind instead.  
At first all Xavier felt were emotions - anxiety and uncertainty. Then there were mixed images, sounds and sensations. Kurt’s mind was a very anxious one, but he dealt with mainds a lot more anxious than that and he was soon able to push away the chaos in favor of clearer images from his past.  
He needed to focus on a specific moment because too much was trying to capture his attention at once. And he focused on the moment that Kurt first met him - the him from the alternate timeline…  
The raging mob took a lot of energy to calm at once. Nothing is as difficult to stop in the tracks as senseless rage fueled by fear. But he managed, and the furious mob stood still, almost like a bunch of statues frozen in time, most holding onto knives, pitchforks and stones.  
Amongst all of it was a very injured, blue boy, terrified and backed against a wall. Charles’ wheelchair braved across the stone road as he closed in to the boy. The child couldn’t run, one of his legs giving in when he tried to get up.  
Charles sent a telepathic, soothing impulse; *My name is Charles Xavier. I’m here to help you.*  
It helped, the fear-ridden mind eased.  
But it took hours before Charles actually said what his offer is: a place at his school. The boy - Kurt - was already home with his mother, and he was sure of his answer: “I don’t want to.”  
In the present Charles tired not to dwell too much on how strong the memory was and how it wanted to pull him in and bare the cruel reality of blood-freezing memories Kurt buried alongside that one. He knew he needs to keep a clear mind or else both of them could get hurt from this dive into Wagner’s past.  
He moved on, gliding along events as to not be pulled in. He needed to only find the important facts from the Kurt’s past that were also relevant to their current future. Still, witnessing such bigotry and cruelty quickened his heartbeat.  
And there seemed to be no end to either.  
He glided along catching bits of information and emotions; Kurt joined the Institute some time later, an intense experience, a couple people were recruited… quick glimpses of events made richer by what Kurt learned from the TV show… the odd feeling of seeing it in the first place… and mutants coming out. More bigotry, school… and all of this because of Sentinels… what are Sentinels?... Amanda… she was Kurt’s girlfriend… others turned their backs… Principal Kelly becomes a senator… the New York Angel… Apocalypse… no, not the end of the world… a mutant. Ancient. Strong… project Mastermold… a last name briefly flashed in front of his eyes: Trask… Magneto on their side... so Erik will change his mind. Amanda, they’re done… Professor Xavier dies… he?... Jean in flames… no, not the Phoenix…  
Charles gasped as the rush bounced him out of Kurt’s memory. And it wasn’t even the end, there was so much about what happened after Kurt already found himself in Fallen’s dimension, so much regarding his own agendas and family, but what he learned was already a lot to take in. He let go of the boy’s temples and found himself whispering;  
“We’re living in the calmest times this world might ever see…”

xXxXxXx

+EXTRA SCENES+  
+9.10.1995, Monday+  
Kurt woke up remembering that he had some dream, but not exactly what it was about. He remembered in included Rogue, and Fallen, and the Professor, and someone impersonating them - Mystique? But the overall meaning of the dream was gone, just left him feeling uneasy.  
So that’s why when he woke up he felt kind of tired. In general everything was fine, life was okay, but as the dream suggested - he had a hard time accepting the fact that Rogue is somewhere out there, in hands of people with questionable agendas. Perhaps it was his brother’s instinct kicking in.  
But Fallen was right - it’s only a matter of time before Rogue joins them. He should focus on here and now.  
He finally gave up dwelling and decided to grab the day, as they say. He got ready as quickly as he could and teleported to Fallen’s room, expecting her to be at least ‘mostly ready’ to go for a breakfast. But she was fast asleep with just a tip of her messy hair peeking out from the sheets.  
Wagner purposely sat down on the side of her bed so abruptly that the mattress actually bounded him back a bit. The girl just moaned and curled up more muttering something about wanting to sleep. The boy leaned over her, resting on her other side to catch a glimpse of her face; “Fallen, wake up while I’m still asking nicely.”  
Her eyes opened just for a moment to look at him but then she closed them again.  
“Okay, you were asking for it” Kurt stated watching her skeptically as he slipped his tail under the sheets and proceeded to tickle her under the knee. She nearly jumped out of her skin, and in process of trying to get away fell off the bed in a cocoon of sheets. Kurt was going to say something but the sight made him laugh too hard.  
The girl’s disheveled head came into his view, rising from the floor. “KURT!” she called shedding her ‘cocoon’ of sheets and crawling onto the bed. “How dare you! You know I hate being tickled!” she exclaimed sounding like it was the worst betrayal. “I will destroy you!”  
Before the boy managed to control his laughter he was already on the floor, closely followed by the bedsheets. Soon as he pulled them off his head he was struck by a flying pillow. And still, he laughed uncontrollably. Pretty much giving up on getting up he laid on the floor in the mess of sheets, with one arm covering his eyes as he tried to stop the laugher.  
Finally catching his breath he looked up and saw Fallen sitting on the empty bed, looking like an offended toddler. “How dare you?” she asked again with theatrical sadness and upside down horseshoe grimace on her lips.  
“I didn’t mean for you to fall off the bed” he chuckled getting up. “But it was brilliant.”  
She still watched him with theatrical resentment as he replaced her sheets on the bed, messy as he did.  
He patted her head. “There, there. What do you say for pancakes as a gesture of reconciliation?”  
The brunette arched her eyebrow. “I hate tickling. Do you think my forgiveness is this cheap?”  
“I cook.”  
“Oh” her face expressed interest. “Go on.”  
“Pancakes with chocolate sauce. Ok, wait, no, let’s go big, it’s your first day back to school - chocolate sauce AND coconut shrims.”  
“And you cook?” she squinted her eyes critically.  
Wagner shrugged. “I mean, why not?”  
Harris smiled and gave him a peck. “Did I mention how much I love you?”  
“So you don’t want to ‘destroy me’ anymore?” he asked smirking mischievously.  
“Me?” Fallen pretended to be shocked at the idea. “Nooo… Never!”  
Kurt laughed shortly. “Okay, if you want those pancakes you have two minutes to get ready.”  
Harris’ eyes went wide before she bolted off the bed to find all the necessary items, get dressed, find the other sock and some hair elastic.  
Kurt rested back on her bed waiting until she leaned above him with an innocent smile; “Captain, I report readiness for pancakes.”

xXx

And hour later she looked a lot less eager as she glanced around the semi-familiar halls of Bayville High. “Here come the fun again.”  
“At least you’re alive” Summers looked down at her with a corner of his eye. She sent him an unamused glance.  
Everyone headed to their own classes, her going with Kitty who had her new schedule, and unlike Kurt - chose to take history. “So, do you have a deskmate at that class?” Pryde asked.  
“Actually, I do. Didn’t you get yourself a deskmate by now?” Fallen asked.  
“Yeah, but she’s really, like, annoying.”  
Harris smirked with amusement and they entered the classroom. Fallen saw Max’s eyes follow her as she headed to their shared desk. “Hi.”  
“Hi?”  
“Something’s wrong with ‘hi’?” she lifted her eyebrows.  
He grimaced slightly. “You were absent for almost three weeks.”  
“Sorry. Did someone take my seat in the meantime? I can sit with Kitty if--”  
“That’s not it” he shook his head and sighed. “I heard you were sick. Are you okay now?”  
“...Yeah, thanks for asking.”  
He gave her a nod and started browsing his notebook. “Good. But I wish someone would have let me know earlier since we were supposed to be working on that project.”  
“Right!” she put her palm on her forehead. “I’m sorry! I was-- really bad for a moment and couldn’t even tell anyone to let you know I won’t be--”  
She fell silent as Max pushed a clipped sheet of papers to her side of the desk. Looking down at it she saw it was more or less the dialogues they were supposed to perform. A red mark ‘B+’ was in the right upper corner of the first page, and on the left were both of their names.  
“You put my name on it?” she asked surprised.  
“Yeah” he smirked briefly. “I figured if you’re sick at least you won’t need to worry about this project. I told the teacher we made this script together but since you’re sick I’m turning it in for both of us.”  
She stared at him. “Heck. How can I return the favor for helping me out?”  
He waved her off. “I’m sure you’ll have more than enough opportunities to do so.”  
+END OF EXTRA SCENES+

xXxXxXx

+LGA, NY, 10.10.1995, Tuesday, 5:04AM+  
LaGuardia Airport was 29 miles away from Bayville, and it wasn’t easy to get a permit to land a private aircraft there, however there’s nothing that can’t be done with proper contacts, money and shapeshifter abilities.  
The Moving Company took off from Mississippi yesterday evening with boxes full of Irene’s and Rogue’s belongings. The two of them used a private jet for a quicker travel, one offered by Mystique’s boss, or - as Rogue was told - Ally’s associate. They were about to arrive any moment now.  
It was still so early that gray light and thick fog embraced the view, but the airport was awake. Every once in a while planes would take off or touch down, their shapes shimmering against the brightening sky; the humm of engines shuddered in the cold wind coming from the bay.  
Mystique waited for a dozen of minutes already, she parked the old Rambler close to the fence and away from main runways. Now she was resting against its mask, arms crossed on her chest and eyes peeking at the reflection looking back at her from the front window. Blond hair, blue eyes, cool-mom outfit. Why did Irene insist on bringing ‘Alison’ into this? Now she needed to wear this fake face that she hoped to ditch in the past.  
Finally a jet touched down at the end of the nearest runway and a minute later came to a stop twenty feet away from her. One of the airport workers brought a set of mobile stairs.  
Raven - Alison, whatever - approached closer. First Rogue appeared on top of the sitars, Irene fell a step behind her, more careful as she moved down the stairs.  
The teenager’s face brightened when she saw her waiting. “Ally!” she run up to her and was about to hug her, but then she seemed to have second thoughts and dropped her arms.  
Seeing it ‘Alison’ took the initiative, wrapping her arms carefully around the girl in a brief welcoming embrace. “How was the flight?” she smiled. Even Mystique herself couldn’t tell if it was a sincere smile or a role she played.  
“Not quite terrible for a couple hours spent in a tight cabin” Rogue replied, she sounded happy for herself and after the recent events. “Ah didn’t see you in a long time…”  
“I’m sorry, I had a lot going on. We’ll talk on the way home, huh? Hop in” she gestured to the Rambler.  
Rogue nodded and headed to the car. She knew when to withdraw and give Ally and Irene some space. Something she learned early as a child.  
‘Alison’ walked her to the car with her eyes before her fake smile died away. Irene stopped at her side. “She’s a brand new girl when you’re around. She would be happy if you were with us.”  
“Not me” the woman replied. “The lie that Alison is.”  
Irene’s face turned to her and her voice remained soft; “And I think there’s a part about Alison that is real. You pretend that ‘Alison’ is a weak fabrication, but I think she’s just a part of you that knows what it feels like to love.”  
‘Alison’’s fists clenched. “Don’t preach me, Irene. I know who I am” she growled under her breath and headed to the car.  
“I often doubt that” Adler whispered to herself and followed the sound of her footsteps.

xXx

Rogue could tell there’s tension in the car as they drove to their new house. It couldn’t be any more obvious if neon arrows pointed at the two women reading a flashing word ‘angry’ in all caps. As much as she tried not to be affected by it it made her tense as well.  
“You’ve got to be really careful from now on” Aly said just moments after they’ve passed a ‘Welcome to Bayville’ sign on side of the road.  
Rogue looked up to make sure the words are directed at her. Aly’s eyes watched her in the mirror. They were cold, and the girl didn’t like the intimidating look.  
“Be sure to conceal your skin well and at all times, now every touch is a risk” the blonde told her.  
Rogue tensed even more. She was a bundle of nerves already after she sucked the living daylight out of Cody to begin with. But even after his awareness mostly faded from her mind she remained unsettled. It was because of this bitter thought that she can’t get close to people now.   
Usually she wanted to be alone by choice. She preferred company of books to people by far. That’s how she was brought up and that’s how she identified - as a loner. But it was different when not being close to people wasn’t so much a choice, as the only way to keep herself - and the others - safe.  
“So… you know what happened.”  
“Of course I do.”   
“I already told Ally everything” Irene said in a caring voice. “Don’t worry, child, we’ll keep you safe. Just do as Ally says.”  
It didn’t surprise her that Irene told her everything. Rogue didn’t even have the energy to mind. She just nodded, agreeing to stay cautious and let them make the decisions.   
“You’ve got to be careful not to touch anyone, but also be careful when choosing your friends” the blonde continued, her eyes still on her in the mirror as she only looked on the road as much as she needed to drive. “Bayville is full of people who will want you on their side for the wrong reasons.”  
Irene knew she means Xavier and his people, but she couldn’t help thinking that Raven is also playing the game dirty. She didn’t say anything though.  
Soon they arrived in a decent neighborhood and Ally parked the car in front of a garage of one of the houses.  
“Are we there?” Irene asked.  
“We are” Alison said immediately exiting the vehicle. Her blonde hair swung on the wind as she made her way to the front door. Rogue followed her guiding Irene along the stone paved path. They entered the building after Alison.  
The first woman went into the living room and dropped keys on the table to take off her coat before grabbing the keys again proceeding to split the bundle. “Your room will be upstairs, Rogue.”  
“Sure…” the girl looked around stopping in the doorstep with Irene as she glanced over the living room. “Why does this place look like nobody’s livin’ here?”  
Ally slowly looked at her, her eyes steady. “It’s a new house. I moved in this week. But I won’t be around much because of my work, so you can take all the cabinets in the bathroom and living room as well.”  
The blonde walked over to them and took Irene’s hand to place three chained keys in it. “The front door plus back door. Single round one is for the back. I have to go now. Your stuff will arrive in the morning, but I may not be back until afternoon, so have the company bring everything in and feel free to order them around until every box is in the proper room. That’s what they’re paid for.”  
‘Won’t be back until afternoon?’ Rogue thought with a frown looking at the woman who was already on her way to the door. “Ally?” she stopped her.  
The blonde looked back at her.  
“Where do ya work…?”  
There was a subtle frown on the woman’s face. “I’m in charge of a group.”  
“What group?” Rogue still watched her with a frown until she felt Irene tug on her sleeve.  
“Ally’s in hurry, and I’d like you to help me find the bathroom” she said. “I have no idea about this house’s layout” Irene forced a smile at Rogue.  
The teen sent one last examining look towards Alison. “Alright… see ya tomorrow, mom?”  
Aly nodded. “Tomorrow, dear” she slowly closed the door behind herself.  
With a deep sigh the blonde returned to the car and started the engine. She pulled the car onto the street and headed for the Brotherhood house.

“Who am I now?  
Don’t let me touch you ‘cause I might just take you down  
Who am I now?  
A tough decision that keeps on comin’ ‘round”

xXxXxXx

+Six days later, 16.10.1995, Monday+  
“Welcome to Bayville High. I’m sure you will feel good here. Good, and safe” Ms Darkholme assured resting against her desk. The morning light surrounded her with such a w soft glow, yet it wasn’t quite enough to soften the harsh edge to her voice and face, despite her smile.  
Rogue was in a chair in front of her, and she wasn’t quite sure if she’s ready to believe her words. Word ‘safety’ became an abstraction since she knew merely touching another person is dangerous for her and people around her.   
“Sure” she still replied softly. “Thanks” she got up and headed for the door. Leaving the Principal’s office was at least a slight relief.  
Safety… Sure. She still felt threatened after a bunch of superpowered people tried to capture her. Mutant hunters, Irene said. But why would they act so nice one moment and attack the next, and then reverse to being so… genuine?  
It’s been a week and a half since then and she still couldn’t help wondering about it. She leaned down and pulled an item from her booth. The communicator one of them gave her. She carried in on herself, so it was difficult to deny a part of her believed that maybe they weren’t bad people after all.  
She just couldn’t figure out that Friday night. The was something awfully off about it.  
She wrapped her fingers tightly around the device.

xXx

When the door closed behind Rogue, Principal Darkholme immediately felt the air become more crips. A moment later paper clips from her organized floated into the air and proceeded to move around in a horizontal ‘8’, like some magic power forced them to create the symbol of eternity.  
The woman wasn’t even relatively surprised, but she tensed.  
“The girl has a great potential” the voice echoed in her office. Darkholme turned slowly to face the individual coming through the door to a private room connected to this one. She could only see his outline, drawn dark against the morning light.  
Sometimes she wondered if she looks equally ominous to her students when she stand behind her desk allowing shadows to consume her own face.  
“She’s really powerful” the man said. “We’re lucky to have her on our side.”  
At this point Raven shed her public face of Principal Darkholme, and allowed her natural blue skin and red hair replace it, her white dress taking place of the gray formal suit.  
“Yes, fortunately we got to her first” she said. Only the tone of her voice didn’t change - it was still as cold, ominous and tinted with her derisive smile. The only new thing about it was a nervous quiver.  
“Fortunately” he agreed. “Are you sure she excluded the memories of the real X-Men?”  
“Yes, I am” Mystique assured. “I talked to her. Isn’t it that we always remember who hurt us instead of promises they made?”  
“Good. Don’t tell her what we need her for.”  
“I wasn’t going to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on X-Men: Revolution:  
> Both Professor Xavier and Mystique set their eyes on the same strongman known under the stage name of Blob. However when he arrives in Bayville it turns out the boy has a real temper and is ready to go sickening ways to win the heart of Jean Grey. Meanwhile Rogue begins her education at BHS - still hostile towards the people from last Friday night who turned out to be students at her new school, however developing a softer side for one of them. Slowly she uncovers the many lies she was fed throughout her life.  
> Look forward to episode 4: Mutant Crush


	11. 4.0 Mutant Crush - 1/2

+Dallas, Texas, 20.10.1995, 8:42PM+  
Logan was in front of Jean and Forge as they continued to push through the crowd without being crushed. People hurrying to see the trucks being destroyed didn't pay much attention to staying out of anyone's way, and not even a single time they heard an apology after being bumped into.  
Luckily there weren't that many people trying to get onto the tribunes now, that the show was already on for over half an hour. They knew they don't have to hurry because what they came here for will be the second last performance, but still being stuck on the highway made them all slightly irritated.  
Once they managed to pass through the gates and actually get onto the tribunes, they were faced with a raging crowd. Men, women, young and old, everyone came here to see the famous showcase with all the trucks and SUVs.  
They weren't here just to enjoy the show, their main objective was to take a closer look at the new star of the truck show. The rumor had it he was stronger than any other human being, and it brought Professor Xavier to the question: could the strongman be actually a mutant?  
His device, Cerebro, wasn't perfect. It picked up manifestations of supernatural powers, but if there's no energy emitted and no brain activity changes, it could easily miss it. With sole power of muscles the artist known as Blob had a great chance escaping Cerebro's 'attention'.  
This is why the three of them were here, to either confirm or debuke whether they're dealing with one of them. Sincerely at least Jean and Forge hoped they might even have enough time to see the Fair itself, but the traffic on the way forced them to pass by all other attractions this event had to offer.  
Finally sitting in one of the rows they focused their attention on the arena and tried to appear as ordinary as they could. They weren't here to draw attention, more so - they even depended on staying anonymous so they dressed in a way that could help them blend in with the crowd. Both Wolverine and Jean had cowboy-style hats, all of them had leather coats and wore regular clothes, not willing to draw attention with their X-uniforms.  
And they didn't expect any emergency situation here anyway, it was supposed to be just a sit-and-watch simple mission.  
The commentators of entire event had the crowd cheer loudly for the driver who just smashed a lot of cars with their monster truck, everyone around them were standing and whistling.  
"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the main attraction of tonight's show" the enthusiastic voice in speakers announced as a heavy figure wrapped in swaying material approached the mid section of the stage. "The strongest man on Earth - Fred Dukes alias Blob!"  
The new person on the arena threw away the cape revealing himself as a tall, made of as much body fat as muscle young male dressed in fitting, white and orange suit. He smiled at the cheering crowd like as if he owned the place.  
"That's him" Jean whispered, peeking from under her hat at Logan and Forge sitting on her right side.  
Silvercloud replied with a nod, Wolverine didn't respond, just watched.  
The performer grabbed chains tied to two huge pickup trucks on both of his sides, wrapped them around his steel-bands covered wrists and took a comfortable position. If it was anyone else standing there, trapped in between two trucks that were about to pull him to either side, they would be torn. But not the famous Blob apparently.  
"Go on, Blob, show them what you can do!" the commentator encouraged through the speakers as engines roared.  
And the two trucks' wheels began to dig in the ground, trying to move forward but being stilled by the chains held by the young man. The trucks tried so hard that the front wheels actually were lifted off into the air, dust clouds forming around their back wheels, and still - they couldn't get away. The crowd froze in amazement.  
And then the Blob did something incredible, pulling the raging monsters towards himself, forcing them to close in until they were so close he had to jump atop of their backs, pulling them even further and crash against each other. As his weight rapidly rested on them, the tires gave up and broke, making the cars as limp and useless as they could get.  
Young strongman stood one foot on back of each car and crossed his arms on his chest proudly. The crowd cheered, and they cheered for him. He spread his arms, yes, it was his moment in the spotlight, everyone could see that, because he did something that stood next to impossible.  
He wanted to bow, show them his appreciation. However he didn't manage, because the cars weren't the most stable thing to stand on and his ability to balance himself was far from his strength. He swayed, tried to keep balance, but it ended up in just waving his hands around right before he fell flat on his face.  
Crowd fell silent, for only a mare moment before waves of laughter filled the huge arena.  
As Blob lifted his face and yelled at them to stop laughing at him, his anger was obvious, but no one cared to notice as they laughed even harder. No one but Wolverine, Jean and Forge who felt tad disgusted with the crowd's insensitive reaction.  
“That’s nasty” Silvercloud said.  
There was also one more person who didn't laugh, but she considered this embarrassment an opportunity of her own, and an evil smile played on her lips.

xXx

Mystique was perfectly aware of Wolverine and the other two sitting barely a couple rows behind her. Believe it or not, Wolverine was easy to spot in a crowd even though he was short and hiding under a hat. She noticed them the moment they arrived.  
And she didn't care.  
All she had to do was to talk to the performer first. She'd have him wrapped around her finger, she was sure of that. His strength will be useful in her Brotherhood, all she had to do was to introduce her offer to him, and after seeing how he reacted to crowd's laughter, she had no doubt he will come with her.  
A group of men hurried onto the stage and tried to help the performer up onto his legs and calm his rage as they led him off the arena.  
Mystique got up and slowly went down the stairs. She was aware that her half-formal clothing didn't make her blend in with the crowd, but she didn't depend on staying anonymous. As Raven Darkholme, the Bayville High Principal, she came here with an official offer, and people in charge won't know that as Mystique she's got an offer of her own.  
She passed to the backdoor of the arena, those were guarded by one tall, bulky man. "Sorry lady, only staff can come in" he said as he stepped in front of the door.  
"My name is Raven Darkholme, I am here to see Fredrick Dukes about his future. Your boss, Mr. Grocker knows I'm here and if you won't let me in I'm sure he will consider you his ex-employee, so would you be so kind and step aside before I get annoyed?" she asked in matter of fact tone.  
The man eyed her - she didn't look like someone who'd pose a threat, but her bossy, uptight and official look made her look like a representative of some sort. He'd rather not make people of importance angry, so after considering it he stepped away and let her in.  
She passed through the old corridor until she found door with a paper gold star poorly taped on it: "Blob". From inside she could hear and even feel powerful punches. As she opened the door she saw the furniture on the floor, thrown and crushed against the walls. The performer - "human 1t" as media codenamed him - was literally punching holes in the wall ahead of the door.  
"Something wrong?" she asked as she rested against the doorframe.  
He looked around, she could see the desperation in his eyes. "Yes" he said as he turned around, shattered pieces of the external layer of the wall sticking to his large fist. "Those stupid idiots... they've laughed at me for the last time!" he said. "I'm leaving this shitty place!"  
"That can be done" she smiled mischievously. It only gets easier. "More so, I know a place where your skills would be properly appreciated" she walked up to him, pointing at him as he was in her arm reach.  
"Listen, woman" he pushed her hand away frowning. "If it's a circus, there is no way I would come with you!" he pointed a blunt finger of his own at her.  
She laughed shortly as if what he said was funny. "No, no, no" she gently pushed his hand down. "My offer for you is much more interesting, believe me. Will you listen me out?"  
He looked down at her with slight interest. "Alright then, why not..."

xXx

"Do you think he's a mutant?" Jean wondered as they were looking for the right door.  
"Bet he is. No ordinary human can crush two raging monster trucks against each other's butts" Wolverine said. "Here" he said as he noticed a golden star on one of open door. He stepped a little faster, as he felt a smell that was concerning. A smell of someone he'd rather not lose this Blob bub to.  
Just the moment he was in front of the door he saw them close, and the very source of the smell smiled at him like a winner just before the door closed completely.  
Jean and Forge joined him, and Grey was just about to knock, but Logan grabbed her wrist.  
"No. He's busy" he said. He wouldn't tell them it's Mystique or Principal Darkholme, Xavier didn't want his students to know that the two are one and the same person.  
More so if he said it's Mystique and she'd come out of this room as Principal Darkholme the cover would be blown. If he said it's Principal Darkholme it wouldn't make sense why she's here and it would make them ask questions.  
"Outside" he said.  
"What?" Forge asked surprised. "We were supposed to talk to him..."  
"I said go outside" Wolverine sent him a harsh look.  
The two did as he told them, and they sat on tribunes where they could still see the door. Wolverine made sure they stay there and was about to return inside, but as he entered he saw the performer leave through different backdoor, led by no one other than Mystique.  
He sent her a cold look as she smirked at him with victory.  
He stepped back, closed the door and gestured slightly at the two ‘sidekicks’ to follow him.  
"We're leaving?" Jean asked surprised.  
"Bub already made up his mind, and he's not coming with us."

 

Episode 4: MUTANT CRUSH  
Installment 1 of 2

 

Somehow it bothered Kurt when they called him 'Nightcrawler' outside the missions and training sessions. It did from the first time and never stopped, even though before traveling to 'the real world' as it was he spent two years at this school and he should've gotten used to it. Still being referred to by his friends as 'Nightcrawler' bothered him more than something so trivial should.  
But whenever it happened it felt just like all they can see is the Nightcrawler, and they forget to notice the Kurt Wagner. Only the Nightcrawler - blue teleporter who's not much beyond being an outstanding mutant. Somehow it made him feel like the difference between Kurt Wagner and the Nightcrawler was not only real, but also really huge.  
They were supposed to use the codenames to hide their real identities while out in the field. And that was a good thing, especially for someone like him who also made himself look different in public. He could hide that way. But when his friends used the codename in private it felt like they don't even remember his real identity.  
Yet the exact opposite of the situation made his heart flutter in an indeed pleasant way. And, oh well, weren't there more reasons for this nice shudder he felt?  
During this training session they were scattered around a deserted town, each of them given a localizator - sort of GPS that was supposed to lead them to something they were supposed to get to 'win the game'. They also had to avoid computer-generated robots that patrolled the streets.  
Kurt was just walking on a pavement following the device, looking over his shoulder at a robot heading away from him, when he was suddenly pulled into one of alleys and pinned to the wall. He was about to attack but he calmed when he saw it was Fallen, however before he said anything another robot passed by the alley, probably the reason why Fallen pulled him in here in the first place. They remained silent for another moment before the 'enemy' was far enough.  
The girl turned to Wagner, still pushing him slightly against the wall. "You would be toast if not for me, you need to multi focus" she smirked close to his face.  
This is what he meant with being seen as more than teleporting taxi cab, having a shadow of outside-trainings life during the action. There was something thrilling about being against this wall of a deserted, robots-controlled town with his girlfriend so close to him and with that daring smirk on her face.  
"Danke" he said smiling slightly.  
"You're welcome, Kurt" she finally let go of his uniform.  
He smiled more. There. Being called Kurt on missions felt like a fresh reminder that there's something beyond fur and teleportation. There's no 'Kurt the boy mode' and 'Nightcrawler the mutant mode', but there's a person caught in between.  
Right in that alley he leaned in to kiss her, and she didn't take more than a second to respond.  
Usually whether he had his inducer or uniform on created a visible difference in the way people treated Kurt. Whether he'd be just a taxi cab or a friend seemed to depend on this mare hologram.  
Fallen didn't make turning off inducer and putting on X-uniform feel like turning into a different creature than he was with the holowatch and casual clothes on. With her he remained himself no matter the environment (even when it comes to trans-world travel), mood or look. He treasured not having to pretend or be treated like someone he was not.  
Suddenly his communicator hummed and Scott's voice made their lips part; *Nightcrawler, we need help in the East, do you copy?*  
Kurt gave the device an annoyed look. Fallen smirked halfheartedly and nodded at him to respond. Wagner lifted the communicator and pressed the button.  
"I hear you, Cyclops. Be there in a moment."  
Right after that Fallen's communicator held a similar message from Scott; *Fallen, we need support in the East, how fast can you get here?*  
The girl replied right away: "On my way" she said looking at Kurt who grabbed her arm. She nodded and with a BAMF they were gone from the alley.

xXx

Of course they weren't in the Danger Room, since the place wasn't big enough to create a hologram of an entire town. It was an actual city, Havenville, twenty-some miles away from Bayville, to the west. It was mostly destroyed a little over 8 years earlier during sudden confrontation between US Army and Saudi Arabian man who accused a company of trying to damage their holy shrine in Mecca. The company's headquarters were in Havenville so the town was targeted and after the situation was under US control again nobody wanted to spend money on rebuilding the area. Some buildings were completely destroyed yet most of them were only slightly damaged, and some weren't even scratched, but after over 8 years of abandonment they became wrecks. Only four families lived around here, however their houses were all lined up at border town and Professor Xavier made sure they won't witness his X-Men train in the ghost town.  
At least that's what Fallen was told on the way here. She was curious about her first training outside of the Danger Room or Institute's grounds. Then again, all of them were. When they got there Storm, who was running the training, provided them with GPS-like detecting devices and simple communicators. She explained them that their objective is to retrieve an object, but it won't be simply displayed on their GPS - the device will lead them from a clue to another clue, they will have to enter new direction to find another clue in either one of the following sections of the town: N, W, E, S, N-E, S-E, N-W, S-W and Central. The first person to get to the item wins, each one of them getting different clues in different places.  
They were supposed to face enemies too, computer controlled robots that were basically holograms from Danger Room's resembling system that was recently build-in into metro system of the town to provide the surface with proper holograms. Of course it was done on Xavier's request, but who did it for him his students didn't know.  
As for this training was about quickly finding your way around on your own, the original plan was they just go, do what they must and they don't cross roads. Apparently nothing ever goes according to the plan, since Scott called everyone to the East sector.  
After getting this urgent call Kurt and Fallen reappeared there, no more than a mile and half away from where they were in the alley. There was a bunch of robots following Scott and Kitty who already were there.  
"What's going on?!" Kurt called out to Summers.  
"The system crashed, they can't be destroyed!" Cyclops called back. He shot his lasers at one robot that followed him, but it went past him, only slowing him down for a second. His wires were fried but the projection didn't seem to acknowledge it. "Their systems don't respond, hologram keeps them going!"  
"And I can't even, like, destroy them with phasing" Kitty shrugged, walking through one of the robots back and forth. She already knew enough about her power to know phasing destroys electric-powered anything, so robots should be easy, yet it didn't work here. "That was totally my only idea!"  
"If we can't destroy them what CAN we do?!" Kurt said as he grabbed the two girls and teleported them away from attention of two robots that turned to follow them.  
"We CAN destroy them but only if we destroy them to the point where they won't be able to move at all!" Scott called back. He used his lasers to destroy one robot's arm, burn hole through his 'chest' and what was supposed to be a head, then one leg, and it finally fell and shattered into pixel dust as hologram disappeared. "Aim for their legs!" he called out to the team.  
The robots were about two and a half meter high, on two legs, with massive chest and a tiny head-resemblance, their two arms were provided with laser guns. They didn't look human, not even humanoid, but they were built by the same schema, so without legs they won't be able to follow, and in case of their vertical arms they won't be able to maneuver their weapons either.  
The robots weren't that fast, slower than a running human, so if there was just one of them it wouldn't be hard to handle it. But there were six and it was a problem. Scott destroyed the seventh, now two others followed him and he tried to do the same. Kurt swiftly got his way around one and led him into an alley where it wasn't spacious enough for it to turn around, then he took care of the legs. Kitty tried to hit the robot's legs with some iron trash, and it worked but slowly. Fallen grabbed a steel pipe from old container and as she got behind one robot she rammed it into unshielded back of its 'knee', blocking the leg, then she did the same to his other knee and the robot fell to his back.  
And just as all robots were down and they thought it's all done, air shimmered and another seven robots lined in 'V' shape appeared a dozen meters away.  
"I think they brought friends..." Kurt said with worry.  
First one of them shot in their direction having them spread like bills on first hit.  
"Do it same as before!" Scott called to the team.  
They followed, only Kitty minded it because she still didn't figure a way to get rid of her opponent fast enough. Her powers were next to useless in case of attacking them, even though they were very helpful when it comes to defense.  
Eventually Kitty figured it out and tried to get robots to shot one other as she phased through their blasts, Kurt teleported around one robot, Fallen grabbed the same pipe as before and blocked one leg. She grabbed another and just as she was going to block the other the robot abruptly turned 180 degrees, its arm hitting her face as she was running up to him. As she tried to save herself last second she grabbed his arm and ended up pushed a couple meters away, landing on ground just by a wall. The robot went after her, much faster than she was able to recover, get up and escape.  
When she opened her eyes she saw the robot's leg right before her eyes and she backed away, but the wall stopped her, trapping her. Things were going so fast that she didn't even notice when one gun was pointed at her and about to shot.  
This is when the robot disappeared, shimmering away like all holograms. She suddenly looked around, noticing all the other robots disappeared at the same time. The others were as confused as she was.  
"What--" Kurt started but he was interrupted by all of their communicators turning on at the same time.  
*There's something wrong with hologram generators in East sector* they all heard Ororo's voice. *This section is turned off for now, you can go back to your objective.*  
Fallen almost had her head blown off, would have if the system here wasn't shut down, could it be Ororo turned it off because she somewhat knew about it? If the system wasn't turned off she'd either be screwed or in need of help of the others. She didn't like it, being a burden, the fifth wheel that only weighs you down, but you keep it because you think it might come in handy someday.  
"You're okay?" Scott's voice made Fallen suddenly look up. She didn't notice as he walked over to her, and now he was offering her his gloved hand.  
She pushed her thoughts away, not being one to drown in self pity. She'd rather work harder than let failure overwhelm her. She nodded as she accepted Scott's hand and got up onto her feet.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, swallowing. "Now excuse me, I've got a competition to win here."

xXxXxXx

+Brotherhood House+  
It was easy. Almost too easy. But Mystique didn't even consider it being a trap, it was just that this whole Blob wasn't the kind who likes to do much thinking. His strength was in his body, not in his brain. But that'll do for her.  
He agreed to come with her when she mentioned the glory; the glory he supposedly deserves. Of course that was a lie, but only for the most part. After all if her boys work hard enough they might just actually get some glory in the end. But only if they follow her every order.  
Without her lead they were nothing, that's why she picked them up. Separately they were trash, brought together and fixed in the right direction they might serve her well.  
Of course she was in a way proud to have snatched Blob right from Xavier's fingertips. But it was obvious - Xavier would promise Blob he'd fight for the right reasons, for other people. Trash talk. She knew better than that, her boys all knew better than fighting for glorious days of peace on Earth. Foolish dream.  
There was a time she almost believed in Xavier's dream. It seems like days spent in a haze now, now she realized how wrong Charles is. But then, Magneto, he at least had plans that could work out, and so she went with him.  
The thing is that she's learned that coexistence isn't possible, and she learned that the hard way. If it's not, there's fight, and only one kind can win. You can either stand up for yourself or be in your own way.  
The choice is simple.  
And now Mystique walked in front as her new boy fell a couple steps behind her. He walked awkwardly, but his steps were large as he was really tall and she almost expected him to duck when he walked past the front door of the Brotherhood's boarding house. She didn't bother to look back to see whether he did though, she just went on until she arrived at the living room's doorstep and crossed her arms at the view of this devastated and desolated place.  
The house didn't look pretty from the first time she saw it - wallpapers were coming off, floor was cracked and uneven, railing on the staircase hardly held its own weight, the little furniture that was there already seemed to have survived a war or two. But like the boss said - only if the team will appear useful they will get a better location, and she didn't give a damn as for her bedroom was the one and only recently renovated and expensively furnished.  
However since she actually began to gather boys for the new team it seemed like house aged one hundred times faster. From the day she got Todd to join her she couldn't recall a single time she came here and nothing was freshly broken, crashed, shattered, or at least uncommonly stained. This time was no exception - boys weren't present in sight, but the leftovers, dirty plates and spilled drinks were left behind. She could only bring herself to roll her eyes.  
"TOAD! AVALANCHE! GET HERE!" she shouted up the staircase before turning to her newly acquired recruit. He seemed a little confused and worried as he watched the mess living room was in. "Aside you two boys are living here, at least for now" she said, and she couldn't help but wonder whether she'd rather take in more recruits or kick out the already existing. Either way she was pretty sure the numbers would change quickly.  
Todd was the first to appear on the stairs, he jumped right down onto the floor and stood up straight. "Ya, boss lady? Oh hell-- who's that punk?" his posture quickly bent to a side as he looked the guy up and down.  
"What did you call me?" Fred asked, at one hand offended and angry, on the other really not sure what he was just called.  
"You mean 'punk', yo?" Todd frowned and apparently he couldn't care less that he pisses him off from the start.  
"What are you trying to--"  
"Would you shut up?" Mystique interrupted looking at them with annoyed eyes. They fell silent and glanced at her. She unfolded her arms. "Good. Now this is Todd, he was first on the new team you're joining" she looked at Dukes. "And this is Fred, you're going to show him to the room next to yours" she now turned to Todd. "And where the hell is Lance?"  
"Upstairs" Todd replied shortly.  
Raven clenched her fists and frowned. "ALVERS!" she shouted up the stairs, there was no response. She growled and saying nothing more she went up the stairs, muttering under her breath that he's gonna regret this.  
Todd watched her go up the stairs, admiring her back, before turning to the new guy. "So, yo. Yo'll Fred, huh? What's your thing?"  
"My thing?" he asked with confusion.  
"Not a fast thinker are we?" Todd teased. "Your power. P-O-W-E-R... got meh?"  
"Yeah, I... I'm strong" Fred said. "The strongest. Uh... what's yours?"  
At that Todd grinned. "You're asking so nicely Imma show you, just don't be too amazed, ha?" he said proudly and began to perform long frog-like jumps and grab stuff with his tongue like it was a sport competition.  
Meanwhile Mystique abruptly opened door to Lance's bedroom and found him sprawled on his bed with cigarette in his mouth and mobile game-boy console in his hands. He didn't even bother to look at her when she entered.  
"I called for you" she stated.  
"Yeah, so?" he asked in bored voice.  
"SO, when I call you" she walked over to him, stepping between various objects lying on the floor, "you are supposed to RESPOND" she snatched the console from his hands before he had a chance to react.  
"HEY!" he immediately stood up and frowned. "Give it back!" he reached for it but she wouldn't let him get it.  
"You are on my team now, Alvers. And it will only be as nice as you make it. If you disobey me, I have plenty of ways to make you regret it" she said lowering her voice. "I give you housing, food, and safety, in return I want subordination. Keep that in mind next time you decide to ignore me, because every time you take a chance on doing that, might be your last in Bayville" he returned the console to him roughly.  
He turned away from her and dropped the console on his bed, walking over to the window, shoving stuff off the sill and opening it. "How about the new guy?" he asked, blowing smoke out the window.  
"Go downstairs and see for yourself."  
"So he said yes."  
"I never doubted he would" she stated.  
Looking at Lance there, at the window, she remembered when she recruited him. It was almost three weeks ago, back when he destroyed half of the high school on Deerfield after getting angry with that girl Xavier took in and by now enrolled at Bayville High.  
At first Lance was reluctant to come with her, but when she offered a new start he was all hers. She saw one emotion in his eyes that she always knew how to manage for her own use - he wanted to leave all past behind, forget shits and move on, even if he was supposed to dive head on into worse shits.  
And she gave him the opportunity by giving him a place at this wrecked house. Though judging by mess in his room, the 'wrecked' part wouldn't bother him. She also wanted to offer him schooling as the principal, but Lance didn't want to give straight forward answer to whether he wants it and he refused to bother with trying. He was ok with what she offered as Brotherhood leader, but not with what she offered as a principal of local high school.  
"Have you made up your mind?" she asked.  
"About?" he didn't turn to look at her, as he looked out the window.  
"School" she replied annoyed. It wasn't that she cared for their education, but at high school she could keep an eye on her group during working hours.  
"Not yet" he replied trampling the cigarette on windowsill. By the sound of his voice she knew he didn't even think about it.  
"Pity. The girl you talked with on that day didn't take so long to come to Bayville High" she said in a matter of fact tone as she turned around to leave.  
When she was on the door his voice stopped her; "Wait."  
She smiled mischievously for a moment, then put on a careless face and turned around to him again.  
"You mean Kitty?" Lance asked, surprised. "She's at this school you're running?"  
"Yes. Though she's sticking with our formal enemies, which is an awful loss. She would have it better with us" she said. Lance could just make it happen, and she was hoping for that. Though it seemed like they weren't at the best terms now, she knew that girls Kitty's age can be really blind and many of them like rebellious types like Lance, which means he could actually talk her into joining them.  
"Uh... I... I think I'll try this high school stuff" Lance said, suddenly not holding her gaze so easily.  
Mystique smiled, winning yet another time. "You can start from Monday, you and Fred will follow Todd to his first classes and then come to my office during the lunch break."

xXxXxXx

+Meanwhile, Havenville training field+  
Fallen looked down at her navigating device and the supposed final place of destination. The first place the device displayed was an abandoned store, the second was garage of a suburban house, and believe it or not it's harder to hide there than in the city. She managed to sneak past robots and she only had to block one's legs to get away.  
Last clue she got from a post lamp, led her here - to the skyscraper that formerly was used by minor companies. She looked down at the paper in her hands. Aside from the address and sector it also had the information that the Target is on the 7th floor. Considering that the building had over 50 floors it could be much worse, and going up the stairs to the 7th floor will be easy.  
She entered through the front, glass door. They were broken, one wing was hanging on a single hinging, so there was no worrying about locks. The place was light, but covered with a lot of dust and most of the windows were shattered on the floor, glass crushing under her boots.  
She went past a wooden counter and pushed through another set of glass door to the staircase she could see behind them. She kept her eyes open, for she didn't know for sure if there won't be any robots here, or any traps that are supposed to make it harder. So far it looked safe, so she went up the stairs and found herself on another similar floor, with sofas and sets of doors leading to offices. She turned to go up the stairs again, but after a few she stopped looking up. She grimaced seeing that the next section of the stairs is mostly destroyed, only two stairs remaining and the rest gone. A couple following floors were just the same - it was clear to see since it seemed like some bomb blew this part of the building, and with no wall - the fresh sun was shining on gape where staircase should be.  
She stepped back and got to the elevator. Obviously it wouldn't work, but it was still a way up. She tried to open the steel door with her bare hands, but it wouldn't work. She turned around, looked at the place, then checked door to every office until she found one open, and there she found scissors. She came back with them, stuck them in-between the door and pulled until the gape was big enough to fit in her fingers. She pushed the door aside just for an inch and then they went easily.  
The elevator was gone, hanging three floors above her. She thought about every possible way to climb up before she tried the ropes by wall in right corner, and finding them stable, she started climbing up.  
'Kurt would teleport or just make his way up like it was nothing' she thought. 'I don't know how about Scott or Kitty, but if any of them is heading here they could probably make it to the seventh floor before me if I go this slow' she thought and tried to go faster. It was easier to be a typical human - not hated, not feared. But on trainings and in real combat proper powers made it easier, there was no denying that. The thought that she might be the weak spot of this team pinched her strongly.  
She grabbed the steel rope as high as she could, and with her feet against the wall she pulled herself up, once, twice, grateful for the gloves that were the only reason her pales weren't bleeding from the strong grip on harsh rope.  
Finally she climbed out of the open door of the elevator shaft, but as soon as she got on the safe floor, her feeling of safety vanished as she heard the sound of a robot. She looked up just quickly enough to avoid being shot, she jumped away and rolled across the slippery floor. Getting up onto her legs as fast as she managed, she took a second to judge her situation.  
One of the robots was there, turning to head on her, other than that this floor was almost completely empty, which sadly means no objects to hide behind or use to fight the robot. The only idea she had was to block it's legs like they did with the ones that stopped responding to the control system. But what could she use when there's nothing?  
As she circled the robot trying to buy herself more time and make it harder for it to take aim at her, she noticed that these is still old foam fire extinguisher by the broken staircase. Ducking another shot she quickly ran for it, pressed her back to the wall behind a corner and used the two extra seconds before the robot got to her, to remove the blockade. Then the robot was barely a meter away she jumped out shooting foam at his sensors, and hoping it would work.  
It did, as the robot began to act like a blindfolded kid searching for piñata. She finally had a moment to catch her breath and wipe sweat off her forehead. She didn't get to rest though, because two more robots headed for her from a neighboring office. She aimed the extinguisher, but it only managed to shoot a tiny bit of foam and it was empty. She had only fractals of seconds to react - she decided the fight is done. She threw away her improvised weapon and ran on full speed towards the broken staircase. She had to jump over the deadly pit below to grab railing that hung down on the other side of the hole. She managed to grab it, and though it almost broke off, she managed to climb up before it gave up.  
This way she made it to where the staircase was actually functional, but yet another robot awaited her there. She exhaled, "I can't believe it. YOU SON OF A SCREWDRIVER!" she hissed at the robot, yet it - not offended nor bothered - headed her way. She was just going to head up the stairs and run for her life just to get to the seventh floor and grab what she needs, and just be finally done with this training, but something caught her eyes. A steel, firm pipe that she could use to block the robot's knees and give this son of a screwdriver what he deserves.  
She frowned with anger, by now annoyed by the robotic opponents, and sprinted for the pipe. As she did, she heard sounds from the lower floor - blasts, steel hitting tiles. "Scott" she whispered. "Damn, he's too close, I've got no time to deal with this sucker here" she glared at the robot, but it was too late for that. She already on the other side of the room and the robot was right between her and the staircase.  
Cursing under her breath she grabbed the pipe and headed on the robot with all the frustration concentrating on this one last 'kill' today.  
That was, before the robot's guts busted just a mare moment before she'd hit him in his knees.  
She stopped, pipe still in her hand, her frustration suddenly on loss of way to let itself go. She looked at Scott like he just messed with the wrong person, and he just stood there by the stairs, all serious and leader-like. And shades or not - they exchanged those very looks of 'don't you dare do it first' western challenge before both of them sprinted upstairs, racing to the seventh floor as fast as their legs would carry them. And obviously, with Scott being a lot taller, he was winning, but Fallen was more desperate at this point and she managed to outrun him during the third turn around.  
Scott got onto sixth floor just a little before Fallen, and just as they were heading up the next stairs they heard a familiar sound echoing throughout the empty staircase - BAMF. The second they could see the empty seventh floor, they could see Kurt grab the only valuable-looking thing there, that was a flag, and they both knew they just lost.  
Kitty came in last, just a little behind them as she found another staircase and just phased through its door and walked up here with no hurry. When she entered she saw unpleased Fallen and Scott, and Kurt who refused to take responsibility for upsetting them just by winning.

xXx

"I'm sorry about the problems with East section" Ororo said as she was driving them back to Bayville. "But I was glad to see you put your team ahead of your other objective. Helping others always comes first."  
"But what, like, happened there?" Kitty questioned.  
"It's the first time we're using the new holographic system in Havenville, it still needs some fixing."  
"I hope it gets it" Kitty said. "I don't like robots freaking out in my face."  
"You were just phasing around" Kurt said slightly leaning towards Pryde. "None of them even touched you."  
"Duh yeah" Kitty crossed her arms and rested back. "But they could have. Not like you didn't just jump around. Where did you learn to do that anyway?"  
Kurt smirked and shrugged. "I think that's a part of my powers, and product of too much time and energy."  
Kitty just gave him one last look before turning her eyes to the window. Kurt sighed low, so much for conversation, but still Kitty was getting more talkative around him, which was good. Baby steps.  
He turned to Fallen and was about to say something, but the words fled when he saw the look in her eyes as she aimlessly stared out the other window. She looked serious, but almost disappointed. He knew she considered not coming in first a failure, even though she told everyone that's not what it's supposed to feel like. She wasn't exactly one to follow her own advice.  
Kurt gently brushed her arm to get her attention. She turned her eyes to him, so he smiled; she only smiled slightly back and returned to looking out the window with critical grimace on her face. He gently pulled her closer so she'd rest against him, grabbed her hand she rested in her laps and rubbed it in caring motion. She rested comfortably but her eyes were still critically looking out the window.  
As soon as they returned to the Institute Fallen gave Kurt a peck saying she'd see him later, and she left, heading upstairs. Walking fast she almost crashed against Forge when she turned to the corridor where their rooms were. "Oh--"  
"Hi, Fallen."  
"Hey... How did the recruitment go?"  
Forge sighed and shrugged. "I suppose we were on the lost position from the start. Blob never joined the X-Men, did he?"  
"Not as far as I know" Fallen replied.  
"Anyway. How was the training?"  
The brunette suddenly looked like she was insulted. She frowned. "Like every other training made me draw a conclusion."  
"What conclusion?" Forge cocked his head.  
"That there's still more to learn than I can learn in a single lifetime" Fallen said and passed the boy. "Later" she said the last as she dived into her room.  
She only took a minute to change her clothes and then she was on her way to the fitness room  
It's been a month since Fallen trained at the Institute. Jean and Scott already had a little more combat experience, and Kurt had two years of trainings and real fights in the X-Men before the time shift. Only Kitty was new, but she was getting grip of her powers quickly and they were definitely useful during trainings, and Forge settled for the role of technical support. So the girl had to work hard to catch up with the rest of the team and it wasn't helping that she had no powers at all to aid her in combat.  
But she didn't want it to define her. Whether she had powers or not can't determinate how useful she will be for the team. She knew that to some extent this is a lie, but there were still parts of it that were true. Just because she doesn't have powers to use doesn't mean she has to fall back and always be a step behind the rest of the team. She can do her best, train her hardest, and never let herself be a burden.  
Never feel like she needs someone to help her. That's the thing her childhood taught her to never do - believing someone will come and help her. She had to be self-sufficient.  
She wrapped her hands in bandages and began to hit the bag, not even allowing herself to admit that she's already exhausted after the field training in Havenville.

xXxXxXx

It was the beginning of Rogue's second week at Bayville High, and she still felt out of place, but it was quickly growing on her. She was never a very social person, but since she had her new 'ability' it only seemed natural to put more distance between herself and other people. If not for the mood, then for the safety.  
She was sitting in of the classes - even if at first day some students gave her odd looks because of her gothic style, they quickly lost all interest in her and she was left to her own. She didn't even feel like finding friends now; not now that she knew she could suck all their secrets out just by a handshake if she took off her gloves. She couldn't tell anyone the truth, and it felt to her like it's not possible to build trust upon such a lie.  
And she wasn't eager to try building trust anymore. Not after finding out someone she considered her mother kept her in the dark about her real identity for this many years. She never easily trusted people, and now the trust for one of a few she once trusted was damaged.  
Her thoughts drifted back to when she arrived at Bayville and came to the High School for the first time. Just like any other new student she was requested to come to the principal's office where she was given her schedule and offered help in finding her way to the classroom, which she refused. She left the office and headed through the hallway in search for the right classroom. Some students slightly frowned at her very gothic style, but she genuinely ignored them or just responded with annoying glances.  
Until her eyes spotted a student that immediately captured her attention. It was a brown haired guy in red shades, who was easy to spot for a dozen reasons. First of all, the only other person she knew who wore shades indoor was Irene, and she was blind so that's why, while this guy obviously wasn't as he was reading something a friend handed him. Second thing was he was tall compared to most students that passed by him. And the last but not the least...  
She already saw him before.  
That awful night after she touched Cody and ran to the cemetery, he was there, wearing some odd shades and a spandex suit. He attacked her. And now here he was, just chit-chatting with some other guy.  
"Move it, freak" suddenly Rogue was pushed away as a masculine looking blond sportsman of some kind walked past her. In different circumstances she would call back to him, but this time she just regained her balance and remained still as she noticed the guy in shades was looking straight at her.  
Even with the shades she knew he was, and he seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him. He told something to his friend and began to walk over to her through the crowd. Rogue felt herself tense and she stepped back as the memories from that night came back to her. She almost expected him to jump right at her and try to kill her--  
"Hi" he said instead, in a friendly and confused tone.  
It was so different from what reaction she expected, she couldn't stop herself from frowning and asking. "...'Hi'? Really? Is that what ya've got to say?"  
The boy slightly cocked his head to a side, looking down at her. She was rather tall but he still was much taller from her. "Well... yeah. What are you doing here?"  
"Ya ask ME what AH'm doin' here? After ya and yer pals tried to get me last weekend Ah hoped to nevah see yer face again an' now, thousands of hundreds miles away Ah do, an' all ye've got to say is 'HI'?"  
"What? No...!" the boy rubbed back of his neck and looked around to make sure no one's listening to them. "We didn't try to 'get you', we were just... we were trying to help you, okay?"  
"Ya were all attackin' meh, so not at all okay" she frowned and was about to leave, when he grabbed her forearm. For a moment her heart skipped a bit before she remembered she's wearing a long sleeved shirt so no skin to skin contact can be made. She looked back into his eyes, or rather into his shades, her own eyes firm. "Let go."  
"Listen me out first" he said.  
She gazed into his features - she liked his features-- nevermind. She gazed into his features and didn't sense any danger coming from him, so she stopped and waited for him to speak.  
"I don't know what happened back in Mississippi" he said putting his hands slightly up to assure of his words. "I don't know why you think we attacked you, but I'd much easier believe it's a trick or someone else’s doing than that any of members of our team would attack you. We're not like that. We help people and got one another's backs."  
"An' why would Ah believe that with all mah experience with you provin' the exact opposite?" she crossed her arms and cocked her head with another frown.  
The boy didn't seem able to find the right answer. "...I can't make you believe, can I?"  
"Oh, now ya figured?"  
The boy grimaced slightly. "...But still, I want you to know we only want to help. If you needed us... just let us know. By the way, I'm Scott" he introduced himself after a short pause.  
She grimaced slightly, but shook his hand, her attitude slightly disappearing. "Rogue."  
But that was a couple good days ago, and since then she already saw more of them. There was also the redhead who gave her the communicator, and the blue haired boy who somehow could turn all blue, and the girl who accompanied him. She overheard her name - Kitty. There were also other people frequently around them, but only those she remembered back from the cemetery, and thus she kept an eye on them.  
But they didn't seem to act like villains in disguise. They laughed, chatted and got annoyed over teachers like ordinary students. It was really building up her doubt that what happened in Mississippi was actually real. Perhaps it's like that Scott guy said - it was all forged.  
But she didn't want to settle for that thought so easily.  
In fact, she didn’t want to bother to even think about any of them, however that was very difficult and she had those little thoughts about them on daily basis. Still it wasn’t the only thing that made her want to ask some questions and get straight answers.  
She took a long walk to think about it that day. When she arrived at home that evening, first thing she heard were voices raised in anger, one trying to be louder than the other making it hard to work out what is being said.  
Rogue slammed the front door loudly causing both voices to fall silent. She walked forward to stop in the living room’s doorstep and looked coldly at the two women who were arguing just now. Irene sat on the red sofa in middle of the room, while Alison was walking circles in front of her with arms crossed on her chest.  
Rogue was sick of it. At first she was glad she’ll get to see Alison more often, but since they moved here it seemed she and Irene would fight over something behind her back all the time. It’s not like the two of them always agreed before, they used to argue, but those hushed angry conversations and shouts that died down the moment she’d come around were too much. And Rogue was pretty sure it was something sourcing from Alison, as she was the one sneaking around and acting suspicious. For a moment she thought it was about cheating, but it was Ally who seemed more angry about whatnot was going on, and it just didn’t fit that kind of issue.  
She dropped her school backpack on the floor and stepped into the living room. Her eyes were on Alison.  
“Ok, Ah’m fed up with this. Ah want to know what’s goin' on” she demanded.  
For a moment the silence between the two women only deepened. Rogue figured that Irene wasn’t going to respond as she also turned in Allison’s direction.  
“…What do you mean?” the blonde asked finally.  
Rogue growled slightly. “What do Ah mean? Seriously?! “ she asked angry. “For starters ya could tell me what'cha arguin' an' whisperin' about behind mah back. An' why ya didn’t even visit us anymore an' then had us move across the states to live with ya just when some crazy shit started happenin' to meh!”  
Alison opened her mouth to respond, but choosing the right words took her a moment too long, as Rogue angrily continued to question her intentions.  
“What’s your purpose here?! Why do ya stay at work for days in a row? Who even are ya workin’ fo’…?” she shook her head and lowered her voice. Her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears, but she refused to let them flow.  
It seemed like Alison was making a tough decision, looking at Irene as if expecting a tip that didn’t come. Rogue said all that was bottling up in her for weeks and now she was quietly waiting, praying for the situation to be clarified at last.  
Aly sighed with resignation. “Alright, Rogue. Sit down.”  
The girl exhaled, glad that at last they want to talk to her instead of avoiding any actual conversation. Just that made her feel lighter. She walked over to the sofa and sat down by Irene without saying a word.  
Alison only took another brief moment to consider what to say. “I didn’t tell you this because you didn’t need to know, but now, that your powers surfaced” she exhaled deeply. “I think it’s time.”  
Rogue slowly tensed, as she didn’t expect any long term secret being revealed.  
“Your powers mean you are a mutant. So am I, and so is everyone in the group that I am a leader of. These morons need a lot of working on so this is why I am gone for days at a time.”  
With corner of her eye, she noticed Irene frown at her lie. It wasn’t just the Brotherhood that kept her busy, but it was a comfortable half-truth.  
“What…” Rogue tried to grasp it. “So ya knew about mutants all along?”  
“I was one since I was very little, Rogue” she said, something strangely personal in her voice. It was a piece of her history that very few knew about – her young years. “This is how I really am” she stated and then her skin turned dark, ocean blue, eyes became fully yellow with cat-like iris and her blonde hair became shorter and bright red.  
“What the…?” Rogue opened her eyes wide and shifted back. She looked at Irene for her reaction only to remember she can’t see.  
“I’m a metamorph” Alison said as if that explained it all.  
“What? Like shapeshifters?” she asked remembering a book she read last year about a group that fought shape shifting aliens.  
“Yes” she was so straight to the point, it irritated Rogue. You don’t hide something like that for over a dozen years and then just blurt it out with no regret or remorse.  
“Why didn’t ya tell me sooner?” she asked frowning slightly.  
“You weren’t ready” she responded like it was obvious.  
Rogue’s frown deepened. “For what? Knowin' that yer blue? Ah could live with that, but Ah’m not sure if Ah can live with bein' fuckin' lied to by mah own mother” she tried so hard to sound angry – she WAS angry – but she couldn’t control the hurt quiver in her voice to save her life.  
Irene, who was silent through the whole conversation, found Rogue’s hand and held it tight.  
The girl turned to her. “Ya knew, didn’t ya?” she asked hurt.  
“I did, child, but-“  
Rogue forced her hand out of Irene’s. “No buts, ya both kept me in the dark. And YA” she looked at Alison. “Ya were sittin' here with yer group of mutants an' blew us off like we mean fuckin' nothin' to ya. Or do we now?”  
“It's not-“ the woman tried to speak but Rogue cut her off.  
“Ya only regained interest in meh when Ah turned out to be a mutant, is that why? Ya want me to join yer group, don't'a?”  
Mystique was a little surprised at how clever Rogue was to have seen through her so quickly. May she didn’t see the big picture, but she noticed things that won’t be easy to deny.  
“I only want to keep you safe” she said, that much being true. She had a big plan for Rogue but she also depended on keeping her safe.  
“Is that so?” she asked half-sarcastically.  
“It is” she assured. “That’s why I wanted you to come here and be close to me. Now that your powers manifested people may want to use you, and I can’t keep you safe if you’re far away, right?”  
Rogue's shoulders slumped in defeat. “…Okay.”  
Mystique smiled in a way that would send a chill down Rogue's back if she looked up right now. “Good.”  
“Rogue” Irene spoke up finally. “Don’t you have some homework to do?”  
The 19 year old didn’t need to think twice about it to know she’s being excused out of the room. She composed herself after the difficult conversation and felt she needs time for her own too. She slowly got up without looking at any of the women. “Ah’ll be in mah room” she said low and left almost timidly.  
Mystique looked at Irene slightly annoyed. “What do you want now?”  
“You didn’t tell her any of what we talked about” she was angry but didn’t raise her voice.  
“I told her enough.”  
“Only what is comfortable for you” Irene stated almost harshly. “How about what you want with her? How about that Alison isn’t even your real name?”  
“Enough.”  
"How about what Xavier really is about?”  
“I said enough.”  
“How about telling her what’s her destiny?”  
“I SAID THAT’S ENOUGH, IRENE!” Mystique got up abruptly, causing the table she was resting against to shift back.  
Irene tell silent, but her posture made it clear she’s not intimidated by her shouts. She remained silent but this silence was more than enough to state that she’s still considering her point undeniable.  
Mystique took a few shallow breaths then stood straight and walked out of the room, leaving Irene in silence.

xXxXxXx

Kurt only freshened up a little after they returned to the mansion from the training in Havenville, and after he did he tried to find Fallen. He struggled for a few minutes, unable to find her anywhere, until he arrived at the gym and saw her there, with her knuckles wrapped in pieces of cloth and her hair tied up as she was boxing a punching bag.  
For a moment he just stood in the doorway, quietly watching her train. She used to have health issues sourcing from the situation at her home, and for years he watched her struggle so her body could get up from its knees and stand as bravely as her mind learned to stand. It was mostly in the past now, that she's left her 'home' behind, she had time to regenerate and train her body to take much more. He could see that now she wants to push more limits, and for some reason he liked to watch that inner strength she had surface on her body. As much as he liked to help her and look after her, he felt serene with the thought that she can handle herself.  
Eventually he pulled away from the door and as he took a couple steps into the room Fallen noticed him. Her gaze only picked eye contact for a moment before she refocused on the punching bag.  
"How did you know I was here?" she asked trying to control her breath. It was the hard part, she used to struggle with her lungs and they still seemed to take hard every effort her body uttered.  
"I didn't, but you were nowhere else so I figured" Kurt smiled at her, walking behind her back and sitting on lifting bench, just to watch her from there.  
She peeked at him over her shoulder, only letting herself get distracted for so long. She punched the bag again and again. "You're just going to sit there and stare?"  
"Yep."  
She shortly glanced at him with amused disbelief. "How very productive of you."  
Kurt shrugged, not bothered with the fact that she doesn't even look his way. "We already had one training today, I'm good. I think you could use some relax too."  
"This is a way to relax" she panted slightly as she gave the bag a hard punch. "Especially when I imagine the right person instead of this bag."  
Kurt was quiet for a moment. "...You mean your father, don't you?" his voice was a little stained with sad understanding.  
Fallen's eyes slowly stilled on the bag. After a moment of silence she punched it first from right, then from left. "Yeah" she stated low. "The only thing I truly regret about leaving that world behind is that I couldn't be the death of that trash" her voice was so low that it would be hard to hear her clearly, but Kurt's ears picked it up.  
"...You don't even sound like you care anymore" Kurt said after a moment of thought.  
Fallen stopped hitting the bag as she turned to him, her face serious but not bearing any negative emotions in particular. "Because I don't. I hope the universe will serve him what he deserved, but I don't need to be there to see it. Just like he doesn't need to see how far I've come despite he tried to break me for so many years. Nobody needs to witness how it turns out, I still know I win the final battle" her voice was low, but she didn't whisper. Her words were firm and clear.  
Kurt smirked half heartedly and got up, taking a step towards her. "You say that, yet you train like you try to prove something."  
"I do" she said as low as before. She kept her eyes on his as he approached her and stood in close proximity. "I always want to prove my own self that what I am now isn't yet all I can become."  
"Is it what it is?" Kurt asked with a faint smile.  
"Yes. And..." she cut off and looked slightly away.  
"And?" Wagner gently pushed.  
Fallen took a deep breath as her eyes fixed on elements of the gym equipment to her right. "That robot today... I was cornered" she grimaced remembering the robot aiming at her after it pushed her against a wall. "I felt like Ms. Monroe turned off the system because I couldn't handle myself properly. It felt like I needed to be saved."  
Kurt slipped his fingers under her chin to make her look back at him. "Come on, the generators were broken" he said. Already being in close proximity he stepped even closer, planting both his hands on her waist. "She would've turned it off anyway. You're doing fine at the team."  
"Fine isn't good enough for me" she shook her head slightly, smirking at him half-heartedly as she put her hands on his chest, putting enough distance between them to comfortably see each other's faces. "It never is."  
Kurt inhaled deeply and smiled at her again. "You want to get better, fine... but getting stronger isn't what it's all about."  
Without as much as a second thought Fallen replied: "But it's essential for everything else."  
"Not necessarily" Nightcrawler slightly shook his head. Harris slightly frowned with doubt and watched him quietly. Kurt's smile became a little warmer. "How about I'll help you train more than muscles?"  
Fallen scoffed with amusement. "Go ahead. I'd love to learn anything that can help me do more for the X-Men than just stick around and hold information that we're not even allowed to use."  
Kurt didn't even blink. "Alright, I'll arrange a special training for you."  
The girl put her hands slightly asides. "Ready when you are."  
Wagner chuckled. "Fall, you must be exhausted, don't tell me you're not. You need to relax and I really feel like watching some movie with you, so let's leave the training for later."  
Fallen smiled and sighed. "Fine."  
Kurt's warm smile became fainter as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't overstrain yourself. I already almost lost you once, I don't want you hurt again."  
"I'm not dying, Kurt" she replied low. "I'm training to AVOID getting hurt."  
"And you can train. That's very good. I will help you tomorrow if you let yourself rest for today. You need it. And I need cuddling, und a little popcorn would be nice too" he grinned at her.  
Fallen chuckled. "How could I say no? I love popcorn" she teased.  
"...Girl, you're missing the point, have some sense of cuddling importance."

xXxXxXx

Rogue spent the rest of the evening in her room upstairs, thinking about the things she learned about her mother and trying to figure out how should she cope with them.  
So Aly was absent from their life because she was running some sort of group of mutants. It made her feel betrayed right away, because it was like she and Irene meant less to her than that group. But the more she thought about it the more she was starting to believe that perhaps it’s the group that was overly important to her. May that was why she didn’t tell her until now too.  
On the other hand there was another lie. Aly was a mutant just like her. Well, not exactly. She was a shapeshifter, apparently naturally having odd features like blue skin and cat like eyes, and that she also didn’t tell her before. But Irene knew, so maybe she really meant good and just didn’t want to complicate her childhood with keeping secrets from the world.  
Excuse after excuse Rogue slowly transitioned from anger to forgiveness.  
It was late evening, and she decided to apologize for trying to find someone to blame while there might have been no bad intentions to begin with.  
She quietly left her room. Seeing that all lights downstairs are switched off, she turned another corridor and saw a line of light under door of the bedroom. Too absorbed with trying to shape her feelings in words before actually having to speak, she forgot to knock and just opened the door gently.  
Instantly she looked around in search for Aly to whom she probably owed more apologies, but she was absent. Only Irene was sitting by the desk on the opposite side of the room, her palms tracing over braille printed book in major darkness. She turned halfway around when the girl entered.  
“Raven” Irene called softly.  
Rogue frowned and opened her mouth to ask who’s Raven, but she stopped herself, suddenly realizing she already heard the name. She searched her memory, then it clicked. It was name of the principal that Aly first sent to get them to come to Bayville.  
“We always had different views on how to raise her, but if you keep lying to her she won’t trust you when the time comes. You can’t disagree with me on that much” Irene's voice was sad and angry and yet understanding and somewhat pleading.  
Rogue stared at the woman half-swallowed by the darkness. Her eyes were open wide and heart suddenly struggled to beat. Why would Irene think it’s the principal who came here and why would she talk to her about raising someone? The only person Irene was raising was her, so could she mean her? So why would the principal have anything to do with it? And what was she talking about, lying to her?  
Irene got up and with the book in her hands she walked along the wall to a bookshelf. As she did, she continued; “However you look at it, she has to BE on our side not just be fooled to play out your plan. In the end it’s her decisions that will affect every living creature on this planet. “  
Rogue felt like she was pushed of the edge. “What are ya talkin’ about?!”  
Irene's heart sunk at once and she dropped the book on the floor. “Rogue…”  
The girl felt tears of anger sting her eyes. “What the hell are ya hidin'? Wait, wrong question. What ELSE are ya hidin'!”  
“Rogue, child, I-“ she couldn’t find any words to say. She was terrified with how much she just revealed.  
Seeing how Irene is fighting for air unable to find the words, the 19 year old asked another question; “What does that Raven have to do with any of this?”  
Adler was so close to just telling her everything, but she knew how Raven would never forgive her. She knew that despite she felt like she was the one right about all of this, it was Raven's choice and she shouldn’t make it for her.  
She sighed with inner resignation. “Raven is… Is who Alison was when we first met. That’s her name. She still uses it at work… at your school. I know we should have told you much much sooner. I thought it was her when you came in… I’m sorry you had to listen to all of this.”  
Rogue frowned and clenched her hands into fists. “Yer apologizin' fo' the wron' reasons. How ‘bout what ya’ve been apparently talkin’ ‘bout behind mah back, like this thin' ya want to use meh fo’?!”  
“We’re not trying-“  
“Well it sure as hell sounded like ya do” Rogue said through clenched teeth.  
“Dear child, please… at least listen me out.”  
The girl stared for a moment. “…Fine.”

xXx

“Irene, what did you tell her?!” Mystique’s voice was the only thing louder than her angry footsteps as she walked into the room and slammed the door closed.  
Irene turned in her general direction but didn’t respond right away.  
“When I came in she was waiting and right away asked me why I never told her you had visions in which she was ought to help me fight for ‘better tomorrow’!”  
Adler sighed and put her hands in her laps. “She figured you’ve got a purpose for her.”  
“And how would she figure that?!”  
Irene slightly dropped her head with regret. “She overheard.”  
“Overheard” Mystique repeated critically.  
“She entered and I thought it was you.”  
“And you said too much.”  
“I’m sorry, Raven. Those carpets in the hallway completely mute out sound of the steps, I can’t tell the difference… and she didn’t knock, she always did before” Irene explained. Hearing no response she added apologetically; “I really didn’t mean to let truth slip that way.”  
Mystique watched her for a moment. Eventually she crossed her arms and looked away. “We’ll have those carpets removed” she stated in half voice.

xXxXxXx

[[A/N: You may remember this scene below from the show. I didn’t change anything, only added a bit more at the end. If you remember the scene and don’t want to read it just skip to the next scene or the part of this scene when Fred already gets to his classroom, that’s fine.]]

+Following day, BHS, 9:03 AM+  
“...for this semester. Any questions, mister Dukes?” Mystique asked after showing her new recruit his school schedule and reminding him a few times to always call her Principal Darkholme at her workplace.  
“I don’t know if school is such a good idea. I’m not good at studying…” Fred, AKA Blob, scratched his head looking at the print hesitantly.  
“You won’t have any problems with it here, I assure you as the principle of this school” the woman replied.  
Hoping that would be true, Fred left the office and entered the busy hallway trying to figure out what the paper says. “Final summary mark…” he muttered. “Man, I don’t get any of this… Hey, you!” he grabbed a boy who was passing by and forcefully held the paper in front of his face. “Where do I have the classes now?”  
“Like I know” the blonde sportsman smirked meanly. “Maybe at the psychologist’s” he laughed.  
Remembering way too well how people laughed at him at the arena, Fred instantly went red on his face from anger. “Grrr… YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING AT ME!” he yelled shoving the boy onto the ground and instantly turning to steel lockers by the wall. He had similar lockers back in his backstage wardrobe, and he always found them easy to smash and throw. Literally ripping a block of six lockers away from the wall he held it above his head. “UNDERSTOOD?!” he growled walking over to the boy.  
The blond boy, Duncan, was strong himself, but seeing the new kid literally rip a set of lockers off the wall and hold it above his head like it weighted no more than a few pounds – it made him scared for his life. It was a whole new level of strong, and just for a moment he regretted his words as he was crawling back on the floor.  
That’s when he heard his girlfriend’s voice somewhere behind his aggressor. “Hi, you’re new here, is that right?”  
Fred looked back surprised at the kindness in the stranger female’s voice. His anger fled when he saw the redheaded beauty standing there, holding a book in her arms gently with a genuine smile directed right at him.  
“My name is Jean Grey.”  
“Oh… ee…” the boy smiled awkwardly and looked up at the lockers he was holding above his head. That’s some first impression on the first girl who was smiling at him in a long while. “Uuh… yeah, I’m uh… new in this, uh, town” he said walking back over to the empty wall where the lockers used to be.  
Duncan used this opportunity to get off the floor and get away from his girlfriend and the new crazy kid.  
“I thought so. Welcome to Bayville” Jean said friendly. She watched him put down the lockers without as much as a blink, despite she felt a little bit confused. She didn’t need to take two seconds to recognize the boy for the performer they saw a couple days ago. But she didn’t know why suddenly he was in Bayville. All she knew for sure was that he had some temper and would have crushed her boyfriend if she didn’t happen to be there to see it. “So, um, what do your friends call you?”  
The boy made sure the lockers stay in place despite being a little bit crushed in the middle where he gripped them, and then he turned back to the girl. “I don’t know. I don’t have any friends” he said softly, looking away from her eyes. “But I’m Fred” he held out his hand and she squeezed it. Her slender pale felt so tiny in his own, it made him look at their hands, the sensation making him as nervous as joyful. “Fred Dukes” he introduced himself fully.  
The lockers he put down suddenly collapsed, crashing against another set lockers. Fred grimaced at the sound, but Jean kept her smile on.  
“Well, Fred, in that case I’m sorry about Duncan. Sometimes he acts like a jerk. Hey, do you need help with this schedule?” she let go of his hand only to enthusiastically pick up his paper he dropped earlier.  
“Yeah!” Fred replied with even more enthusiasm, and instantly felt stupid about it. “I mean, if you could…”  
“Alright, hmm” the girl looked at his schedule and bit her lower lip as she searched for the class information for this time and day. “Your first class is right over there” she pointed with her hand towards door straight ahead.  
Fred’s face lit up like she did something amazing. “Uumm… thanks!”  
Jean handed him the schedule and smiled. “Don’t worry, the first day is always difficult” she started heading for her class as it already started. “It will get better. See you around!” she waved at him slightly and disappeared into one of the corridors.  
Fred clenched his fingers on the schedule, shrinking the paper almost into a ball. “Oh yes, I will see you for sure” he said with a smile that was somewhat… eerie.  
After a moment of savoring the moment, Fred headed to the door Jean pointed him to.  
“Jean…” he repeated her name under his breath. His first friend. Jean. He opened the door awkwardly entering the classroom. “Uuuhh…”  
The teacher was an older man dressed half formally, but he was easy going, so he didn’t get angry at the late student.  
“Are you perhaps the new student?” he asked seeing the boy’s not very good with words.  
“Uh… yeah” Fred responded.  
“I guess you couldn’t find your way around school, so don’t worry about being late this once. I’m glad you joined us at last…” he took a step back and leaned in to see annotation in his journal, “…Fredrick.”  
“Fred… if you don’t mind” he didn’t have much need for being polite in the past, but he was trying.  
“Alright, Fred. My name is Professor Derren Colehan, I’m your new teacher” the man smiled. “How about you take a seat…” the man was going to point his pen at a free chair but then he suddenly felt troubled.  
Trying not to make that show he took another peek at the boy who was, in every definition, large. Exceptionally large, possibly the biggest individual he’s ever seen. Seating him in the back would force him to squeeze in these little spaces between rows of desks, while seating him in the front would cause him to be in the way of sight and students behind him couldn’t see the blackboard.  
Eventually he made up his mind and pointed his pen towards a boy sitting in front row by the door, with two seats behind him empty. “Marcus, please return to your old desk” he told him. The boy – a typical trouble maker – eagerly got up and sat down among his friends who cheered and high fived him. With no students directly behind this desk Dukes wouldn’t make it hard for anyone and he could see everything well as well.  
The teacher turned back to the new student who was watching it awkwardly. “Here, Fred, have this seat” he told him kindly.  
He did notice but didn’t understand right away the frown on the boy’s face when he went to his chair. But Fred noticed one thing about this entire situation. Or at least he thought that’s what it was – he was being isolated.

xXx

At first Jean didn’t notice the new kid in the classroom. She was thinking about the surprise of finding out Fred is now in their school, and it didn’t make much sense to her how that happened. Yet when the teacher asked the new kid to introduce himself and she heard a familiar voice and name she immediately looked to the boy.  
“Alright, Mr. Alvers, welcome to our school” the teacher turned to the blackboard. “As for the lesson for today we’re…”  
As the lesson started Grey kept looking at Lance, second time today wondering how yet another failed recruit came to this school. Well, if you can consider him someone they tried to recruit, as he was mainly in their way of recruiting Kitty. Either way why would be here three weeks later? Why would they both be here? And Rogue, who also comes here a few days after their failed attempt to recruit her.  
“Jean.”  
She turned around to her friend. “Oh… yes, sorry. You were saying?”  
“We need to solve this, focus” the girl tapped on one of the papers teacher handed out to everyone in the meantime.  
“Right. I’m sorry” she smiled, but sent one last uncertain look towards the new boy. This time he was looking back at her, cold eyes and mischievous smirk on his face.

xXx

After the first class of the day Lance wasted no time as he left the classroom and headed down the hallway, his eyes darting through faces that were turning to him with a shadow of fright. He ignored them until one called his name.  
“Hey, Lance!”  
The brunet turned around with annoyed look on his face. It was Fred, the new guy at their house whom he left alone in the office earlier this morning. “What?!” he asked bluntly.  
“Do you know where’s umm… classroom 83? I can’t find it…”  
“I don’t care” he stated. “In fact I don’t give a damn about this entire school. Now stop bothering me, I’m looking for someone” he muttered with anger and walked away from the boy who kept awkwardly stared at his schedule.

xXx

The next period was about to start in two to three minutes, Fallen walked alongside Jean discussing Grey’s discoveries about Fred and Lance being at their school, with Scott not being short on comments as well, while Kitty and Kurt were walking in front of them, the boy ginning and trying to get a laugh out of Pryde. Over the course of her presence among them he tried to have her to warm up to him and relax around him, this going better and better.  
“Geez, Kurt, you’re so immature” Kitty said however the giggling she tried to disguise with her hand didn’t quite make it sound like an insult.  
“Why thank you. I’d rather be that than a boring adult” Kurt gave her thumbs up.  
“We're you know, 15, we’re not adults yet. But you, like, take it to another level” she tried to make a serious expression for a moment but wouldn’t stop grinning.  
“We all have our talents, thank you again, Kätzchen” he bowed slightly.  
Kitty shook her head. “Like, seriously, what is it with you and calling me that?”  
Wagner smiled widely. “Well, it hits close to your name's meaning and I find it fitting. Does it bother you?”  
After a moment of considering it Pryde shrugged slightly. “No, I guess… not.”  
Kurt turned around feeling someone’s hand on his arm and looked back to see Scott.  
“Come on, we should be in the class already” Summers said and Kurt could see Fallen on the tall boy’s other side nodding with agreement. It was one a few classes that students of all ages had together, the Literature class that the three of them shared. Kitty and Jean waved at them as she had a different class. The group split in two just as the bell rang.  
Kitty was just about to enter her classroom when someone suddenly pulled herback. The girl turned around and was faced with Lance. “Hey, pretty Kitty” he said smiling.  
“W-what are you doing here?” the girl asked shocked at his presence at this school.  
“I was transferred to this school. Great coincidence, huh?”  
Pryde frowned and stepped back. “No. It’s not. You stay away from me, you freak” she frowned with more anger and dived into the classroom. Everyone were still settling down and the teacher wasn’t there yet, so nobody paid attention to her. “I can’t believe he has the nerve to show up and like, act like we’re cool!” Pryde hissed as she sat down.  
After using Kitty and almost killing a bunch of people, including her parents, she felt entitled to be angry with him. It really takes one with a nerve to act like it was all no big deal.

xXx

Fallen and Kurt took the literature class because they thought the teacher might go easy on them for being foreigners, and it seemed like one of the classes that do not require any math skills, so that was awesome. Scott and his best pal Paul took this class because they had to take it at some point, and them being at the second last year time was running out. For a while also Rogue was taking this class, apparently genuinely interested in books.  
By the time this class was halfway through, their teacher placed his hand on top of a stack of green-covered books piled up on his desk. “For this week’s assignment you are going to need to pair up. Since we have an equal amount of girls and boys in our class, I want all partnerships to consist of a girl and a boy” he informed the students. “Please pair up now, you’ve got one minute.”  
Fallen just looked over at Kurt who was sitting in a separate desk on her right. He was chilling in his seat and playing with a pencil. He just smiled at her confirming they’d work together. Scott looked around to see there are only three girls from his year in this class, one of them already pairing up with another guy, other two being Taryn and Rogue, who both were a little terrifying to work with. Eventually he just sighed in defeat, and before he found a way out of the situation the teacher proceeded with the lesson.  
“Alright. Under the subject of Theatre Theory each pair will prepare a scene“ the teacher said as he walked down the isle of desks handing out poetry books to each student. “As some of you don’t have a partner yet, I’m going to assign you one… Taryn, you and Paul will play Laura and Jim from The Glass Menagerie (by Tennessee Williams). So we’ve got only you” he placed a book on Rogue's desk, “and you” he handed one to Scott.  
Summers sighed grabbing his head. “Great.”  
“You will prepare a scene from Shakespeare’s Henrik V” the man noted down his choice. “You will play Henrik and Catherine, daughter of the French King.”  
“You're doomed, dude” Paul said out loud. “Our gloomy friend doesn’t talk much. Guess you will need to play both roles all by yourself.”  
A heartedly chuckle went over the classroom. Only Kurt was frowning in Paul’s direction, with Rogue, Fallen and Scott remaining solemn.  
“Very well, youngsters” their teacher stepped in front of the white screen and his desk. “Enough. Meet up after classes and over the weekend to memorize your lines. You will perform your scenes in front of the class on Tuesday. And also” he turned to look at Fallen and Kurt, “I don’t want you two to work together. You will benefit more if you both work with native speakers.”  
Wagner and Harris both looked disappointed, but the teacher didn’t pay no mind to that.  
“Jennifer, you will be working with Noah, and Kurt will work with Amanda.”  
He got the pair by splitting up another partnership. The couple however had wide eyes at the choice. “Fallen…” Kurt whispered. Working with his once-ex was definitely something that he thought Fallen could be way against.  
The girl composed herself and exhaled. She mouthed back to him ‘it's okay'. She trusted Kurt so that wasn’t a problem, she just despised Amanda for what she’s been like to Kurt back when they were dating. However her initial disapproval cooled off quickly as she knew Amanda is but a nuisance anymore.  
Not only them, but also Scott definitely felt uncertain about this assignment. He hesitantly looked back at the stubborn goth sitting behind him. “Hey… it’s okay with you, right?”  
The girl was staring back at him with a frown. “What, you think I’m scared of you?”  
Scott felt like throwing his hands up in the air with defeat. “I’m just asking if you’re okay to throw lines with me…!”  
With her arms crossed Rogue looked away annoyed. “Only if your freaky friends stay away.”  
Scott sighed and turned back around rolling his eyes under the glasses.  
“Well, well, man” Paul smirked leaned in his direction smirking in the girl’s direction. “She digs you. Gal just pretends to be so cold.”  
“Oh shut it” Scott turned back to the teacher’s desk, resting his chin on his hand.

xXx

As soon as the class ended, a blonde boy approached Fallen’s desk as she was collecting her stuff. “Hey, you have a moment?”  
The brunette looked up at him without any certain emotion. “Noah, right?”  
“That's correct” he smiled and extended his hand to her. “Jennifer, is it? It’s nice to meet you.”  
Harris shook his hand and got up. “Actually everyone calls me Fallen.”  
“Works for me. Anyway, we’ve shared some classes for a while but never got to talk, so now that we’re supposed to perform this scene together I thought it’d be good to introduce myself and ask when can we meet up to learn our lines?”  
With a corner of her eye Fallen could see that Kurt stopped hanging around waiting for her passively and approached Amanda to discuss the same matter. Sefton had a dreamy smile on her lips as she politely responded to whatever Kurt was saying. Fallen's eyes snapped back to Noah.  
“Boyfriend, huh?” the blonde asked. “Must suck to have him work with a different chick” he said almost understanding.  
Fallen stole one last glance in their direction and composed herself. “No, it’s fine. I just have a personal issue with this certain girl. Anyway” she shook her head slightly. “We can meet on Saturday and see how it goes.”  
“Sure, where and when?”  
“The mall maybe?” Noah nodded. “Okay, so how about by the fountain at 2?”  
“Great. See you then” he smiled.  
Fallen nodded. “Yeah, bye.”  
As Noah went his own way, Fallen slowly approached Kurt who still talked to Amanda.  
“Hi” she said, her eyes a little bit too restless.  
As much as she could see her presence bring instant discomfort to Amanda, Kurt breathed out as he wrapped his arm around her. “You two already know each other, ja?”  
The girls exchanged short looks. Amanda seemed a little intimidated and Fallen struggled not to look too harsh. “Yeah” they both responded low.  
The atmosphere between them made Kurt want to withdraw. “Well… okay… so… um… I’ll see you later, Amanda.”  
Sefton smiled awkwardly and waved slightly. The other two headed out of the classroom. Once they joined the crowd in the corridor Kurt sighed out.  
“You're alright?” Fallen asked softly.  
Wagner took a deep breath. “Yeah. I’m just a little bit stressed over working with Amanda.”  
Having no response to that, Fallen just wrapped her arm tighter around his back. “It’ll be alright.”  
Kurt placed a kiss on her temple. For a moment they walked in silence. Eventually the boy spoke up again. “We’re supposed to study our scenes today late afternoon. But I’m still going to take you for the training like I promised.”  
Fallen smirked up at him. “Will you really?”  
“Ja” Wagner smiled down at her. “Be ready at 10.”  
“Why so late?”  
“It's a part of the training.”  
Fallen frowned but didn’t question.  
“Now come on. I’m STARVING” Kurt said in agonal voice speeding up towards cafeteria.

xXx

Fred decisively found lunch break the best part of this entire ‘high school’ deal. The classes he had seemed pointless, he had issues finding his way around the school all day long, and everything was just boring, but once lunch time came he was delighted. Looking at all the dishes lined up behind the counter made saliva fill his mouth instantly as he rubbed his hands.  
He grabbed one of the trays and headed for the window where an older woman in hairnet served the food. However he didn’t bother to stand in line and just pushed away the person whom was getting their food at the moment. The serving lady looked up at him terrified, not daring to scold him.  
Fred extended his hand with the tray and pointed at it. “Make it full.”  
The woman didn’t take her wide eyes off him as she reached for a plate.  
“Woah woah woah” he stopped her and waved his finger left and right. “Did I ask for a plate? Come on” he offered his tray again. “So there's a tip!”  
The woman started to fill it up with huge amount of food. Everyone waiting in the line were staring with mouth agape, but no one dared to say a word after the way he cruelly pushed away the one guy who stood in the front of the line. It took the serving lady over two minutes to fill up his tray until there was really no more room and anything more on top of the food mountain would cause it all to collapse.  
Having cleaned half of the food resources behind the counter, Fred smiled happily and waved goodbye as he left to find a table to consume his mountain. As he walked away the serving lady sighed with relief and rested against the counter, exhausted.

xXx

Rogue was sitting at one of the tables in cafeteria, finishing her book. Too bad they couldn’t recite scenes from literature of their choice. The thought of having to meet with Scott after classes to study wouldn’t leave her head. She had mixed emotions towards it. Very mixed.  
She purposely sat down close enough to hear conversations at table of the X-Men, but from where she was could only hear some bits of the girls' talk. They talked about such trivial things that Rogue couldn’t fight the urge to roll her eyes, but there was a hint of sadness behind that. Was she the only one whose life seemed to be controlled by the extraordinary abilities?  
Someone slumped down on a chair on the other end of the round table. She looked up to see a typical punk who seemed to completely ignore her presence. She was about to confront him about it, but decided to let it go.  
Until he offensively put his feet on the table.  
She frowned at him above her book. “Where do ya think ya're?”  
He lifted an eyebrow looking at her like she was stupid. “Prison for the underage?”  
“And I think you’re at my table so get the fucking feet off it.”  
He snickered and looked at her with pity. “This is NOT your table, skunk.”  
“As far as I’m concerned I was here first” her frown deepened.  
“So?”  
“SO it means this is mah table!”  
For a moment they held each other's gaze and finally the guy rolled his eyes and dropped his feet to the ground. “Whatever, prude skunk.”  
All of the Xavier's kids were at their table, Scott and Kurt chatting on one side and the girls on the other.  
“Hey, isn’t it the same dude you went to see with Logan and Forge last Saturday?” Kitty asked poking Jean and pointing towards someone.  
Looking in that direction they saw who Fallen identified as Blob with no doubt.  
Grey smiled looking towards the big boy. ‘’Yes, Fred, he’s alright” then she leaned in closer to the other two. “Until he starts ripping lockers off the walls” she winked at them.  
Kitty shifted back putting her hand on her chest. “He was the one who destroyed these?!” she asked with eyes wide and started to laugh. “Nice one.”  
“You and Rogue are set up to throw lines?” Kurt asked. He somewhat minded his defeated approach to that matter, but it was still funny. “This is going to be interesting.”  
“Yeeeah…” Scott shifted back hanging on the back legs of his chair. “A romantic scene with a girl who thinks we wanted to kill her. She would need to have one heck of a talent to act it out alright. “  
Kurt laughed. “Oh man, I’m so glad to be in this class. I can’t wait to see the two of you perform!”  
Scott actually found this imagination humorous and laughed along.  
As Fred was passing by to a table that a group of teens just abandoned, he heard laughter coming from one of the tables. He frowned in their direction with a growl. The laughter triggered memory of the entire audience laughing at him during the trucks exhibition. Anger stirred in his stomach.  
He decided to ignore them as apparently they weren’t laughing at him, but negative emotions were controlling his movements. As he arrived at the table it caused him to sit down way too abruptly and the chair cracked beneath him. Falling flat on his butt Fred pushed on the table, the back legs rose up and the remaining food left by previous students flew into the air as his own food ends up splashed all over him and the floor.  
Xavier's kids all turned their heads towards the sound and saw the food fly across the room towards the football team’s elite’s table. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent at the sight of the most aggressive of Bayville High's students being splashed with half-eaten food.  
Duncan, the captain, stood up with a growl, his eyes a living fire as he glared towards Fred.  
“Big mistake, fat ass” Matthews and his two sidekicks headed towards Dukes.  
“Hold on, guys. It’s a slippery situation” Jean said as she got up and went towards them.  
Pryde giggled. “Yeah, well said” she agreed looking at Fred who struggled to get up but couldn’t stop slipping on the food which caused everyone in the cafeteria to start laughing at him.  
You didn’t need to be a genius to see the anger instantly fill him up. With his teeth bared and his face turning red with anger he yelled at top of his lungs; “DON'T LAUGH AT ME!”  
The amount of anger in his voice silenced everyone. He sat up and grabbed big chunks of food sprawled around him, with no hesitation he threw them at football players approaching him, scoring both points on Duncan's face and shoulder and causing him to fall back. His two sidekicks rushed forward with more motivation.  
Fred got up and with angry yelling and his arms flying in uncontrolled anger, he continued to throw food at people.  
It took just one person yelling “FOOD FIGHT!” for majority of students to take off running out of the cafeteria, and the remaining minority to join in, creating a huge amount of food flying in all directions and everyone scream and run trying to avoid it.  
Jean did well secretly pushing away the food by telekinesis, not everyone were this fortunate. Kitty got surprised and hit by a flying fish sandwich. “UGH!” she cringed. “Excuse me, but I refuse to stay for the second course” she shivered in disgust and started to sink into the floor waving, that being unnoticed due to the general chaos. Half of a second later she was gone.  
“Should we interfere?” Kurt asked as he managed to duck a flying vegie.  
“They'll be fine” Fallen said trying to keep it low profile. “Let it be as it was bef- AAH!” suddenly a plateful of spaghetti hit the back of her head. “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!”  
Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“I'll take us away from here” he said grabbing her hand.  
“But-“  
“There’s so much chaos no one will notice anyway."  
"Alright..."  
“Okay, hold on” he nodded and they were gone in a moment.  
Fred was still throwing food in all directions. In his mindless anger he’d even try to throw it at Jean, but she swiftly kept the food away from her with telekinetic force fields. Things were getting serious, with Fred not only throwing food but now also grabbing chairs and tables, all the remaining students decided it’s time to flee the war zone. Seeing that Jean knew that’s it. She started running towards the boy, calling for him to stop.  
Unfortunately she stepped on a slippery food on the ground and didn’t manage to recover. She fell with a cry sliding a little further, ending up dangerously close to Fred, who was blinded by his anger and food on his face. Hearing the noise he just turned to her with a table raised above his head.  
“FRED!” Jean called. Fear quickly settled in her as she saw him aim at her with the huge object. “FRED!”  
She saw the table speeding towards her and in the rush of the moment couldn’t focus enough to defend with telekinesis. She turned around protecting her head expecting a blow like non she ever experienced. Instead she heard a blast and a gust of air brushed against her. Looking up she saw that Fred is no longer wielding an entire table, but just a leg. She felt someone support her back all of sudden and looked back to see Scott. Sense of safety came to her.  
“Fred, control yourself!” she started again.  
“Did you hear her?” Scott was glaring at Dukes with his free hand on his glasses. His fingers were clutching it really hard, Grey could tell he’s not going to hesitate much. “If you want to fight though…”  
The girl put her hand on his chest. “Stop it, Scott! I’ll handle it” she assured in a convinced voice. She turned back to Fred who was breathing heavily and giving out growls. “Everything's alright” she said putting her hand in front of herself, a little bit for defense, a little for reassurance. “Right, Fred?”  
Dukes was struggling to catch a breath and still held the leg of the table in defensive manner, but he started to soften and let his hands down. “They shouldn’t be laughing at me!”  
Jean and Scott got up from the floor. Scott was still ready to lift his glasses at any second as Jean stepped forward cautiously. “You're right. They shouldn’t…” she agreed, her voice softening but the shudder of previous fear still there. Still she knew she has to compose herself and deal with the situation just like she has when Fred was about to attack Duncan. Scott standing there ready to blast his head out didn’t help in calming the boy. “Uh-m… uh, Scott?” she turned to the brunet just a little bit to keep her eye on Fred at the same time. “Don’t you need to get to your class or something?”  
Summers got the message but didn’t like it. He couldn’t help but frown with worry about her. “If something happened I’ll be around” he assured. “Very close” he added glaring at Fred.  
“I'll be fine” Jean assured forcing out a smile.  
Scott headed out of the cafeteria without taking his eyes off Dukes. He didn’t see Rogue looking through the glass door and just as he approached them she quickly to withdrew to her locker that was just three lockers away from the glass door of cafeteria. At first she dove right into her locker pretending to have been searching for something all along, but as she noticed Scott wouldn’t turn away his gaze from what was going on inside she spoke up.  
“Wow, look, ya guys really have one another’s back?” she asked, her voice somewhat happy and shy. It made her feel so out of character but seeing what happened there really made her question so much that she was too confused to care if she comes across as weak.  
Scott looked back at her surprised at her presence. He quickly looked back to what was going on inside the cafeteria. “Yeah. We try.”  
Out of sudden somebody pulled the locker's door from Rogue's hand shutting it closed so abruptly that both of them jumped startled. It was the Principal with her cold eyes and ever present deep frown. “What's going on here?” she asked in an intimidating tone.  
Rogue recoiled, knowing perfectly well that Alison- Raven- mother- Mystique- whatever you would call her, will NOT approve of her getting in ANY contact with the X-Men.  
“N-nothin'” she stepped back and closed her eyes with defeat. She could literally sense her anger and she knew there will be a long conversation happening later on about how she should stay away from them.  
Scott stepped closer. “We're just talking, Ms. Darkholme” he assured.  
Rogue sighed deep down there. Scott was so oblivious to the reality of this situation. The woman leaned towards them, Rogue recoiled more.  
“Enough talking and get to your class, do I make myself clear?” Raven asked with anger, her eyes especially piercing Rogue's eyes. The message was clear; stay away from him.  
“Yes, ma’am” with a worried frown and not daring to make eye contact Rogue stepped forward stiffly, clutching her book in her hands.  
“Hey, remember, tomorrow after school at the park!” Scott called after her. “Bring your book!”  
Without looking back Rogue nodded and bit her lip nervously.  
Raven watched Summers walk away for a moment then followed the girl. “Rogue” she called out low but firm. The girl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.  
“I know what yar gonna say” she spoke up low.  
“Then why don’t you do as I say?” the woman walked over to her.  
Rogue found the courage to look up. “I really don’t think they are that bad-…!”  
“They WANT you to believe that, Rogue” Raven said with anger, then softened her voice, but never managed to make it warm. “Who are you going to believe, them or your mother?”  
The girl didn’t look into her eyes.  
“Rogue.”  
She closed her eyes.  
“Rogue, who are you going to believe?”  
“…You” she whispered.  
Mystique took her hand off her shoulder. “Exactly. Now go to your class.”  
The girl walked away and was about to enter her classroom when the Principal called her name again. She turned to her hesitantly.  
“I want you to come to the Brotherhood house with me tonight.”  
After a moment Rogue just nodded and entered the class.

xXx

“Tell me, Fred, why did you get so angry?” she asked softly as she was sitting down with him.  
“Because when they're laughing at me my blood is boiling, you know?” the boy said gesturing with remaining anger, but she could tell the pain in his voice and in his frown were real.  
She supportively put her hand on his large forearm. “I understand that, Fred” she assured. “But you need to learn to control yourself… Or have someone help you.”  
Defeat on his face turned into a smile. “Yeah, sure” then came confusion. “Like who?”  
Jean through back to her own past. Self control was a big thing, something she really needed to learn to be able to live her life. People thought she was composed by nature, that her little world was perfect, but there was so much she had to go through in order to be able to even attempt high school. So much discipline she had to master not to leave her surroundings in a similar mess to what the cafeteria looked like right now.  
A little brought down by the thoughts she wrapped her arms around her knees. “I learned to control my ability at Xavier's Institute.”  
“Ability?” Fred lifted his eyebrows in shock. “You mean you also have powers?”  
Jean smiled. “Aha” she got onto the floor. “See for yourself.”  
. She looked around to find something to use. She pointed at a chair that was thrown on the floor a dozen feet away. Then she focused on it. Still struggling to use the potential of her ability she had some issues to move such a heavy object, but after a moment of budging on the ground the chair stormed at one of the walls and broke into a few pieces.  
“WOAH!” Fred exclaimed. “You can give someone a nice headshot with that!”  
Jean frowned and turned to him again. “No, Fred! The point is you should NOT do that. This is what the Institute is teaching, self-control” she explained. “You should come there with me sometime. The Professor will surely be happy to meet you” she stepped to him and placed her hand on his arm as the final reassurance before she headed for the door.  
“I'll think about it” he said with a smile.  
“Great!” she looked back at him and waved. “So I’ll be going. See you later!”  
Fred waved back to her. As she was about to leave the cafeteria Fred noticed that she forgot her backpack so he grabbed and called after her. “Jean!”  
“Yes?”  
Looking in her direction he saw her standing at the door with that sunglasses guy who seemed to stare in his direction. It made him angry. He decided to keep the backpack and return it to her when they’re without this dork.  
“Nevermind” he muttered.  
She left with that guy.  
Fred looked down at the backpack. There was a piece of paper sticking out of the front pocket. He slid it out to discover it’s a photo of Jean and this guy in sunglasses. Anger washed over him. He tore the photograph in two and threw the guy’s side in the floor, Jean’s beautiful side he placed carefully in a pocket on his stomach.  
He headed to the door, stepping on the piece of photograph and turning his foot around, tearing the photo furthermore.

To be continued...


	12. 4.0 Mutant Crush - 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: There're lyrics of Nickelback's "Satellite" in-between one scene in this part, but I found the song perfectly fitting the atmosphere I felt while writing this scene. Feel free to listen to this song before/during/after reading the scene~

Episode 4: MUTANT CRUSH  
Installment 2 of 2

 

Kurt nervously wetted his lips staring at the door before him.  
He remembered standing here for the first time – in a tuxedo, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, almost 20 minutes early and questioning whether he was already noticed through the oval milky glass pane in the middle of the door, or is it not too late to turn around and run for his life.  
This time, although he was dressed casually and instead of flowers his hand was clutching a strap of his backpack, it felt very similar. He questioned whether it won’t be for the best to just turn back and leave. But that rational portion of his brain kept telling him that there’s no reason for him to feel this nervous.  
He lifted his hand to the button beside the door frame and could hear the bell ring out on the inside. After a moment through the milky glass he saw a figure approach the door. Lock clicked and the door opened.  
And there she was, his ex-girlfriend from the other timeline, smiling at him with that shy hint he used to adore. "H-hey, Amanda" he said, instantly bashing himself for the stutter. There was no reason for him to feel this nervous.  
"Hey, Kurt. Come on in" she stepped aside. As he passed by her at the door the scent of her vanilla perfume tinged his nose. It still smelled familiar. "My parents aren't home so we could sit down in the living room, but I suggest we go to my room instead. I already prepared some snacks for us."  
He didn't want to bring up the inappropriate tone to her words, figuring it's probably him who overreacts. He cleared his throat and nodded, his eyes darting over the familiar interior. Then he stepped towards the staircase and proceeded up the first stairs when Amanda's surprised voice stopped him halfway up a stair.  
"How do you know where my room is?" she asked.  
Her felt uneasiness tense his back as he looked over at her. "Uh... lucky guess. People in America usually have bedrooms upstairs... I noticed."  
She exhaled and smiled. "Oh. I guess you're right. Okay then... it's first door to the left."  
When they entered, Kurt was a little surprised to see that the room looks a little different than what he remembered. There was definitely less blue accessories and figurines. When he came here the first time when they started dating that was what struck him about this bedroom - the overwhelming amount of the color blue. Guess her obsession with it only picked up when she found out about him. His guts were stirring at the thought. He remembered clearly how he felt uneasy back then;

+little flashback+  
"Uh... 'Manda, this is..." he remembered being at loss for words when he saw the state her room was in. "Uh..."  
"What, you don't like it?" she asked him.  
"N-no, it's just..." the bedroom was neat, decorated and organized, but to him also - disturbing. "I'm just surprised at the amount of blue in here..."  
"You of all people should appreciate blue" she smiled approaching him, her fingers reaching to fidget with his watch.  
"My favourite color is actually green" he responded.  
"Oh. Is it?" she seemed a little surprised but at the same time, she didn't seem to pay much attention, as her eyes shifted down to his wrist so she could easier find the 'off' button. She almost looked like she's trying to do it without him noticing, which was not possible, given how most of the time majority of his attention was on keeping the watch safe, charged and away from anyone's hands.  
"Ja... I’m sure I mentioned it a few times."  
He let her find the button and watched satisfaction grow on her face when she turned the hologram off. She stepped away and sat down on her bed, patting the space beside her.  
He nervously sat down.  
"H-hey... maybe when we're done with homework I we could go to the cinema? On me of course. They're playing one of my favourite movies tonight... If you're interested in the black and whites."  
"You mean black and white movie?"  
"Ja..."  
"You like those?"  
Kurt's shoulders slumped. "J-ja... I told you about it a few times too... You don't remember?"  
"No... must have slipped my mind."  
He couldn't focus on the homework that day, his thoughts kept slipping to questioning whether she ever paid any attention to anything he said for those last four months. She seemed to never remember anything he said and when something was serious she only remembered a part of it, usually somehow twisted. It's not like her memory was bad, she just never seemed to try. He tried to understand that and tell himself she's got a lot on her mind.  
But there was more piling up, not only she didn't pay any attention to what he'd say, but his pleas for intimacy also fell on deaf ears. And it's not like he ever asked for much, he never even asked to touch her naked stomach, leave alone suggesting actual sex or any fraction of it. But after four months he thought could at least get that kiss she refused, or that embrace she always shifted away from. There was no intimacy whatsoever, nor physically not emotionally. Sitting here, in this overwhelmingly blue room, he felt like he's next to a total stranger.  
+end of flashback+

Merely walking in he felt anxious to leave this bedroom and his memories from here made him only more miserable. There was even anger stirring in depth of his stomach. Anger perhaps at how long he let himself be fooled with the polite and beautiful Ms Sefton right here, smiling at him as if she hadn't broken his heart back in the day.  
But she didn't, in fact, she didn’t do it in the reality she lives in. He can't hold resentment for something that never happened in her actual life.  
He just uttered a smile and - refusing to join her on the bed, as the last thing he needed was this reminder - he pulled out a chair from the desk and sat in it, placing the poetry book in his laps. "Which page are our lines on?"  
"Let me find it real quick."  
They were repeating their lines, trying to remember them and speak from memory for about half an hour, and Kurt did well on bringing the subject back to the homework whenever she tried to shift it. That was when there was a knock on her room's door and Amanda's mother peeked in.  
"Mom, you're home" the girl smiled.  
"I am, sweetie. Oh, good afternoon" she said smiling at Wagner. "You must be Kurt. Mandy talks about you a lot. It's nice to meet you."  
"Mom!" Amanda exclaimed, her cheeks reddening.  
Kurt felt himself blush as well, but it wasn't due to being flattered or even embarrassed. It was rather his discomfort rushing the blood. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Sefton" he smiled faintly, for the smile to disappear quickly again.  
The woman nodded her approval. "You seem like a kind young man. Would you like to stay for a late dinner? It will be ready in a few minutes. I actually came to ask you, Amanda, to set the table."  
"Of course, mom" she stood up.  
Kurt got up too. "Thank you very much, but I'll pass."  
"Are you sure? We have enough for everyone."  
"No, really, it's alright. I'll just go home."  
"Alright then, I won't push" the woman smiled and left.  
"Kurt, come on, stay" Amanda picked up approaching him, and he shifted a bit back to keep her on a distance he found more appropriate. "We could study some more after dinner if you stay."  
"We got it. Let's polish the lines separately, we'll ace this. But I really need to go now."  
He was about to walk out of her room, feeling that sensation like something's chasing him in a dream. But she stopped him by his forearm. "Kurt, hold on... just let me say something."  
"..." without saying a word he stopped and turned to her, waiting.  
"I just... I wanted you to stay because I like you. You know..." she smirked shyly. "We could watch a movie or something."  
Word as simple as 'movie' triggered his guts to turn. His other hand removed her palm from his forearm as he swallowed. "I really need to go. I've made plans... with my girlfriend."  
He added the last without the intent to hurt her, and he looked away seeing the shift in her expression, but that made his point. A point that he really needed made here.  
"I'll see you at school, Amanda."  
He left, without looking back again or waiting to be walked to the door. He didn't stop in their front yard, nor on the pavement in front of their house. Only a few houses down the road he finally deeply breathed in the cold air, it turned into mist as he exhaled as deeply. Hands tucked in his pockets he started up the dark sky, deciding to walk home by feet. He needed to cool off.

xXx

Kurt softly tapped on the frame of Fallen's door, even though it was open. The girl was currently folding some of her clothes, she turned to the door when he knocked.  
"Come on in, you're always invited" she told him.  
The boy smiled as he pulled away from the doorframe and stepped into her room, closing the door behind himself. "I see you're already dressed for training" he said; she was wearing skintight, comfortable clothing and had her hair braided above her neck.  
She smirked as she placed down the folded clothes in foot of her bed. "You said we could start at 10 PM, I was ready for half an hour."  
Kurt smiled at her and stepped closer. "Good. But do take some blouse to put on too."  
"We're leaving?" Fallen asked, surprised that the training Kurt planned wasn't supposed to take place within the Institute. It seemed like everything they might need to train was here - simulator and gym included.  
Kurt slightly nodded, faint smile playing on his lips. "I told you this training would be special. Come on, grab a hoodie or something."  
Fallen was curious, but she decided to see for herself what the boy had in mind. She took her hoodie with Xavier's school's logo that all of them were provided, and put it on. She turned back to Kurt as she zipped it up. "Ready to go."  
Wagner offered her a hand, almost like he wanted to ask for a dance, but for her it was obvious that it's a teleportation offer.  
"Can't we walk?" she asked.  
"They don't need to know we're leaving. Especially since it's almost curfew and Logan's home" he smiled.  
She smirked critically at this 'bad deed' of sneaking out, but didn't hesitate to take his offered hand and with a BAMF they were gone.

I know it's late  
But something's on my mind  
It couldn't wait  
There's never any time  
And I'm tired of ignoring  
All this space  
That's between you and I  
Let's lock the door behind us  
They won't find us

They reappeared someplace Fallen never was before. She looked around, but it was already dark and in the minor glow of deem moon she could only make out the basics. It seemed like they were just outside the town, around the border not far from the Institute. Bayville's lights were dim up a small hill, but here were only some dark woods and what seemed like a couple warehouses connected with semicular road.  
Fallen turned to Kurt, in the dim light his eyes were the one thing she could see clearly, everything else was a dark fuzz. "Where are we?"  
"There's an old factory" he pointed to one building drawn black against greyish sky. "It's not in use anymore, and here are its warehouses; now someone stores car equipment here, but they rarely come around."  
"You seem to know quite a lot about this place..."  
Kurt shrugged. "I lived around for a while" he said as he put his hand on her back and led her to the one warehouse they appeared in front of. With the other hand he opened the door, barely blocked with a latch.  
Fallen stepped inside after him and looked around, only light source was the open door. Other than that everything was dark, she could only make out shapes of boxes stored around the big room, all of them reaching at least to her hips and some stacked up for 2 or 3 up.  
They were swallowed by the darkness when Kurt closed the door behind them.  
Fallen turned around. When in minor darkness Kurt's eyes seemed to really glow, now in complete darkness they seemed a little more like cat's - catching and reflecting the slightest light, but still they were now the only way Fallen could tell where Kurt is and that he's approaching her.  
"You know I want to ask what are we even here for" the girl said. "So just enlighten me."  
She could hear Kurt chuckle and could see his eyes squint as he likely smiled. She slightly jerked when she felt touch on her arm, only to relax when she figured it's Kurt's hand. Darkness made her feel disoriented, she really didn't like that. It was like one thing that stuck out with her since childhood - she used to fear darkness as a child, now the fear was gone but the feeling of being lost and losing ground remained.  
"You want to get better in combat, right?" he asked. She didn't reply, the answer was obvious. Kurt continued; "The thing is in real combat it's not muscles that win. It's the best coordination of all your senses."  
"Like seeing danger and reacting quickly? I know that."  
"That too. But you can't always rely on sight. That's why we're here. Personally I rely greatly on hearing and remembering my surroundings so I don't need to see them as I go."  
"Is that what you want me to do here?"  
"I want us to train typical combat. Sparring as always. But this time, Fallen, I want you to use senses other than sight. Eyes are the most likely to be wrong and fail you."  
"'Most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes', was it..." Fallen said low.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Just something an alternative you said once and it became a big thing in the fandom" she smirked faintly. Could he see that? She wasn't really sure to what extent his night vision helps him see in the dark. She didn't see Kurt's reaction to those words, all she knew was that after a moment he stepped away.  
"Alright then. Let's train the same as always" he said, content.  
Fallen tried to follow with his plan for the training, she stepped forward aiming at the darkness where she expected to find Kurt, but she didn't see so he grabbed her wrist and pushed her past him, she stumbled two steps but turned around instantly going back at him again.  
They've trained together longer than they've been at the Institute (both that is), they had small sparring sessions nearly as long as they've known each other. They knew how to train hand to hand combat without hurting each other, and yet still don't fake the fight. At some point it came naturally, like finding common pace in everyday life and everything in that life.  
But Fallen had to admit that in the dark it wasn't at all like sparring in daylight. She couldn't see where she was aiming, she was hesitant to hurt Kurt, but eventually most of the time she missed or was easily blocked anyway. It was getting frustrating for her, made her angry, but she knew she has to keep down her anger because if it controlled her, and she took the fight seriously, they both could end up with damage.  
As once again she aimed at the dark and as her hand failed to find the opponent she just felt Kurt move away from there and stop close behind her. She closed her eyes, hardly able to tell her eyes are closed, and she focused. She was really relying on strength of muscles, wasn't she? In daylight it felt like the best way to go about fighting, now Kurt proved her that this approach won't always be right. So what that she's spent the last month learning how to properly kick and hit if she can't even locate her target properly?  
She listened.  
Wind was slightly blowing behind the walls, night hummed, town afar was hardly but audible, and the cicadas. Inside the warehouse though, there were only their breaths, echoing in the half-empty room. Low, and usually she wouldn't focus on that sound, but now she did. Her breathing was a little heavy, she had to control it, separate the sound from Kurt's breathing. He was behind her. One meter away. Slightly to her right. Didn't move.  
She rapidly turned around waving her fist at him, and as he ducked she only missed an inch, was grabbed, blocked, pushed away. "Almost" Kurt said, and by the tone of his voice she could tell he smiles.  
As she stopped to stumble through the dark she leaned down, her hands on her knees. Darkness made her feel like there's no ground and no walls, no up and down, just frustrating depth she's floating in. She didn't feel like she's got full control of her position, she didn't know for sure how much she's turning around. Kurt was right, she needed to learn how to use more than her eyes.  
She stood straight her eyes closed, focused on the way her feet are placed and made sure she turned exactly to face place where she heard Kurt's breath. She was slowly feeling the dark like it was a living thing; it was wrapped around her but she focused on the gravity. Gravity made it clear where's up and down. She can rely on that and Kurt's breathing and steps to navigate and fight the way she would if she could see.  
'That's the point, isn't it?' she thought as she bolted forwards aiming at Kurt the way she did before, she missed again but - smirked, knowing it'd come. He ducked to his left again because she aimed with the right hand, and he stepped towards her, was going to block her again - she saw that coming and ducked back, turning around her own as she grabbed his arm where she knew it would come to block her hand. As she turned herself under his elbow and pressed his arm to his own back she almost had him locked, but he turned back around the way only gymnastic person would and the roles were suddenly reversed, she was the one in a lock.  
She could feel Kurt laugh shortly close to her ear as he had her front pressed to two stacked boxes. From just behind her ear she heard him say low with amusement: "You're starting to get it."  
She inhaled one last time and got out of the lock the way Wolverine taught them all. They kept sparred, Fallen tried to learn how to rely on hearing, and let me tell you - this wasn't anywhere near easy. But it was getting easier, and once she managed to learn how to react to what she hears instead of what she sees the training slowly became more like the ones in daylight.  
They sparred for a while, she couldn't tell how long, the sense of time seemed to be gone as much as was her sight. But soon enough the time didn't matter to her, as she focused on her objective. She paid her full attention to sounds and tried to learn how to fight against both, the opponent Kurt was, and the darkness itself. The latter seemed almost the harder part, as her sense of gravity was tricky and not once she ended up on the ground or stumbled against a wall or a box.  
By now her breath was heavy, way too heavy, and she heard her own heart pound. It's gotten really hard to even hear Kurt move about, and though she hardly could catch her breaths his breathing didn't get any heavier or louder. She swallowed, trying to wet her dried throat, but every heavy breath made it dry again. She tried to take more shallow and slow breaths for a moment to listen and locate Kurt.  
She went at him, judging his position properly, but her suddenly quieter breaths apparently alarmed him and before she got to him he already moved away, and she could hear that, so at least she didn't attack the thin air. Instead she turned around to where she thought he was now yet he was there no longer and she stumbled against one box. Her hands on the wooden surface she had to stop and listen in, but her breathing really made it nearly impossible now. All the darkness seemed to have melted into one endless silent abyss, she had no slightest idea about Kurt's whereabouts.  
Until she was startled by touch upon her arm. She immediately turned around drawing her hands up to shield face the way they were always told to do it in close hand to hand combat, but before her hands went that high another pair of hands took a firm hold of her wrists. Her first impulse was to break free of the hold, but Kurt stopped her.  
"Hush... Enough" he whispered very low. His voice was comforting after so much attention she paid to quiet bustling. Like finding your gravity again. "The training is over."  
Fallen's fists loosened, so did Kurt's grip on her wrists, he let her pales slip out of his own slowly. His arms came to wrap around her back as she rested her forehead and arms against his chest. He gave her time to recover and rest. She was still breathing heavily, but now she began to calm down and allowed her muscles to relax. Training in daylight wasn't half as stressful, but as soon as the training in the night was done she also relaxed into Kurt's presence beside her in that very same darkness.  
She looked up to where she could only see dim flashes of his eyes. "You're a good teacher" she said low, not really whispering. "And an amazing friend" she added lower.  
"I hope next comes 'incredible boyfriend' while you're on it" he grinned, she couldn't see but she just knew.  
"That you are too" she chuckled shortly. "And ever starving for compliments."  
Kurt laughed inside at that, but outside he just smirked as he leaned slightly to press his lips to hers. She didn't take more than a fractal of a second to respond to the kiss heartedly. Wagner covered her lips with his again, his tongue softly tracing along her lip, feeling warm at heart as he felt her arms wrap around his neck as she gladly allowed the access to her mouth. It didn't take two seconds before her tongue replied to the invasion with invasion of her own, and so they went on, making the kiss so deep and yarning that it made them both feel like they were melting.

Make the whole world wait  
While we dance around this ballroom  
Like we've only got tonight  
I'm not about to let you go  
Not until the morning light  
You could be my whole world  
If I can be your satellite  
Let's dance around this ballroom  
Like tonight's our only night

As they kissed Kurt was slightly pushing against Fallen and she stepped back, pulling him along as the last thing she wanted right now was to pull away from him. She only did when she suddenly backed up against one of the boxes that she didn't expect to be there and it almost made her fall onto top of it. It surprised her enough to make her pull away from the kiss with gasp and take firm hold of Kurt's arm to stop herself from falling. She looked down at where the box was pressed against her hip with annoyed look, even more bothered by the fact that it's so dark.  
"Not so focused anymore, huh?" Kurt chuckled.  
"It seems like the first time this month" she chuckled too, but it was a little bitter.  
Kurt could see why. He grimaced in a half hearty smirk. "Yeah" was all he said before silence settled between them for a minute. Finally he spoke again, low; "Too much was going on lately... returning to this reality, it's gotten kind of awkward between us because of that, then your coma and all that... I felt like we weren't fully ourselves since we got here" he rested his forehead against hers.  
"But now everything's alright?" she asked low rubbing back of his neck.  
"Ja. Now it is. Too much happened almost at once, I guess we just needed some time to adapt" he smirked halfheartedly.  
"I had enough time during the recovery, don't need anymore. I'm myself again" she nodded slightly, trying to convince him about it. She really felt back to herself, and it was good, like she managed to grab the wheel again after being so close to wrecking.  
"And I accepted the fact that we've got to start over in this world” he acted like he did all along but he felt like he really accepted it only recently. “We can finally breathe out and relax."  
"I wouldn't be so sure" Fallen grimaced. "Real problems will only start--"  
"Shh..." he hushed.  
"But--"  
Kurt cut her off with a kiss. He pulled slightly back; "Shh" he hushed again, even lower than before. "Just breathe out" he told her as he leaned back in to kiss her softly.

This time neither one of them was going to pull away.  
Do you recall how long it must have been  
Since any room held just you and me  
Every song - it seems about it  
Since that we can't live without it  
Now I know just what that really means

Fallen seated herself on the box behind her, not even breaking the kiss. Her hands run down his arms as he took a hold of her blouse with one hand using the other to unzip it. But when he did, he stopped, slowly pulling away from the kiss and leaning his head down, onto her arm. He sighed wrapping his arms around her waist, and he seemed somewhat defeated.  
The girl's hands returned from his arms and onto his back. "What's wrong?" she asked rubbing his shoulder blades.  
"I still feel like you could slip right out of my arms" he whispered barely audibly and his arms tightened around her back.  
Fallen's eyebrows narrowed in a sad grimace, she ran her hands up and down his back. "You don't have to be afraid to lose me anymore" she whispered leaning just slightly to place a kiss on his neck. "I'm not going anywhere."  
He inhaled deeply and tried to settle for this comforting thought. But when you're so close to lose someone beloved it's not easy to acknowledge that the danger is no longer upon them. As he thought she really died back then, ever since then it seemed like at any moment now he could wake up to realize she never really woke up after all and everything that happened since she did was just a sweet, sweet nightmare.  
She kissed his neck again, her lips grazing against sensitive skin sent shivers through his body. This is not a dream, he knew no dream could ever do justice to this sensation. Not much could ever make him hold back his breath the way her kisses on his neck did.  
He went with the reality, pushed away the feeling that this is going to end soon. He wanted to kiss her on the forehead in his silent 'thank you for being real', but he didn't pull back, not wanting this feeling to end. He loved the way it felt when she was finding just the right spots on his collarbone, neck and jaw, and the way she was rubbing his back made it only better. He began to relax. He responded kissing her neck too, as his hands slid down sleeves of her blouse and gently run through her bare arms.  
Fallen liked the feeling - not just the attentive kisses Kurt was adoring her neck with, but the overall emotional pureness. It was like here in this darkness they've shed old skins, the ones stained with hesitance, awkwardness and whatever else made them act out of character since they got here. It was like they found themselves again, and found each other once more. Somewhat in this darkness she could not see but she could feel both of them regain their serenity.  
She stopped focusing on his neck now, only sometimes placing a lingering kiss or two. Her eyes were digging into the endless darkness around them. Despite the training it still made her feel lost and losing ground, but she didn't feel threatened as she felt Kurt's arms around her and him in her arms. In fact she felt very safe to fully focus on his actions and her own movements.  
She slid her hands underneath his shirt, feeling the muscles and bones underneath his skin as her fingers were softly running through his fur. She adored the feeling of slight movement in his muscles at her touch, sensual squirming in her arms when she traced her hands over his stomach, low gasps as she also kissed his neck, just by lobe of his elvish ear. She loved how his hair brushed against her arm as his soft lips once again were exploring her neck and collarbone, nibbling playfully as his warm breath caressed her skin.  
Yes, she felt it all before, but now her senses went crazy and it all seemed way more vivid. It all was catching her attention a whole lot more. Now she was extremely aware of every movement they made, every single loosening and tightening in their muscles, every change in breathing. She always somewhat cherished the way Kurt made it clear what feels nice, but now she was more aware of his shudders, of all of him, than ever before. And all it took was to stop looking and start seeing.  
"Having no vision has some benefits" she whispered under her breath. She closed her eyes, and it hardly made any difference. And as long as Kurt was right there darkness felt safe.  
She pulled the boy closer, bringing their bodies so tight together there was n o room to stick a needle; Kurt immediately responded by holding her to him as he stopped paying so much attention to her neck and just held her. They remained clasped together like that for a moment, both hearts beating too quickly, and both individuals fully aware of rising heat in their heads.  
"Kurt..." she said low.  
"Ja, Liebling?" he whispered back.  
"I don't want to stay in the pitch dark, if that's okay."  
"I know better places-"  
"It's not about the place... just the darkness."  
Kurt chuckled. "Wait a second" he pulled away from her gently and teleported.  
She could hear him reappear somewhere above her, but she only noticed where he is when he removed black foils that covered the windows. Now dim light of the night sky filled the midsection of the magazine, and it was hardly but enough to see the surroundings. Fallen could see Kurt's shape drawn against the window, then he disappeared with a small puff of the smoke and reappeared in front of her again. She took a shallow breath not willing to inhale the brimstone smoke.  
"Now I can relax" she said, finally able to see anything at all.  
The light was very minor but after complete darkness it felt like a lot. She was pretty sure she could see Kurt smile as he walked over to her again and reached to place his hands on her waist. She immediately rested her arm against his shoulder, her other hand ran down his neck and stopped at his heart - it was still beating strongly, still faster, but one thing she could tell for sure was that despite everything Kurt was right now feeling extremely content and serene.  
She smiled a little, letting her hand wrap around his neck again.  
"We've been together for so long it almost seems like we've never been strangers" she whispered with a smile. "And like you've never been afraid to get this close to me" she said, remembering how he used to be extremely nervous in such close proximity.  
Kurt smirked half heartedly. "I'm glad that fear is gone."  
"Me too" she whispered giving his neck a kiss. "I am really glad. It's just scary how time goes by so fast" she said. Though they were young teens biologically, they've been young adults inside, and it was scary how if not for the time shift they would now focus on jobs and creating an adult life. It was like before they'd notice they would get old and pass away. Life is so short.  
Kurt slightly pushed her backwards, leaning down and with a kiss to her stomach he gently got her to lay back, then he crawled atop for her, relying on one hand while the other brushed away her hair.  
"Happy people don't keep track of the time" he whispered, and though the light was dim, just by his sole voice she knew he's smiling sincerely. She could still feel his smile when he pressed his lips to hers. And somewhat his smile was all she needed for her fear of passing time to be washed away.  
She entwined her fingers with his hair, soft strands wrapping around her digits. She securely but swiftly pushed against the boy, having him on his back as she was now above him.  
"You're right about time. Now is all that matters" she said as they parted for air.  
He smiled at her lovingly.  
As he was about to pull her down to his lips she suddenly started laughing. “Huh? What is it?”  
“Nothing really” she chuckled. “I can’t get over that we're not legally allowed to be doing this right now.”  
Kurt smirked. “Can we stop thinking now?”  
She smirked mischievously leaning down close to his face. “Indeed.”  
And they didn't say much more for a while.

I can't believe the days turn into years  
I hate to see the moments disappear  
But tonight the sand is laughing  
Take the hourglass and drop it  
So we can stay inside this atmosphere  
Let's lock the door behind us  
They won't find us

xXxXxXx

The evening meal was quiet at Rogue's new house that day. Irene managed to act like it's all fine, eating calmly, sitting straight like she usually did, but not appearing any stiffer.  
Alison- or should we say, Raven - she was nearly emitting aura of expectation and reprimand towards Rogue. She ate mechanically, her exposed natural eyes flashed yellow with a form of a demanding frown.  
Rogue attempted to fully ignore her, instead gazing at her plate and messed food. She'd mostly just move it around with her fork, and it didn't look quite as appealing as it would have a month ago. The girl was losing her appetite over the last few days especially, the amount of lies going on between the three of them being like a punch to her stomach, by far stronger than actually finding out of her own powers and whatnot it meant for her.  
"Aren't you hungry, child?" Irene asked softly. She was perfectly aware of the tension at the table, but she refused to give in to it.  
Rogue snapped out of the haze and sat back putting down her fork. "No... Actually if you don't mind I'd like to go to my room."  
Irene exhaled low. "Alright" she said in defeat.  
The 18 year old got up from the table. "Thank you for the meal" she said in a lowered voice and headed out of the kitchen.  
"Rogue."  
She stopped at the doorstep hearing Raven's voice. "Yes?" she asked faintly.  
"As I already told you I want you to come with me to the Brotherhood house. Be ready in 30 minutes."  
Without saying a word the girl slowly headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Once Irene's sensitive ears picked on her closing the door, she spoke up;  
"She's withdrawing from us, Raven" her voice was sad and disappointed, but firm, "And I don't blame her."  
"That's temporary" Mystique stated as if that was obvious.  
"I wouldn't bet on it" Irene turned her head to the other woman. "If you keep pushing her further like you do she will give up on you."  
"What do you mean by pushing her away?" the woman frowned with anger.  
"She acts tough but inside she's just a scared child looking for a family she can trust. You would know if you've had been there for her these past few years."  
"What the hell are you implying?!" Raven got up abruptly, her hands hitting the table.  
"That you're a bad mother!" Irene shouted back at her, also slamming her hands against the table.  
Raven lifted her face, her nostrils twitching as she breathed with anger. After a moment of hanging there in silence she abruptly stepped away from the table and gone up the hallway.  
Irene needed a couple slow breaths before she continued eating, now all alone in the kitchen. She didn't hurry, they both needed time. Being done eating she cleaned up after herself and the other two, feeling the surfaces around as she wasn't quite used to the new house yet.  
Music was audible from Rogue's room up the stairs, echoing softly in the house, other than that it was quiet as the woman entered the bedroom.  
"Raven?" she called softly.  
"I'm here, Irene" came a soft answer of a tired voice.  
Mystique was laid back on the bed, her legs crossed, one arm under her head, the other on her stomach, weary eyes gazing at the ceiling almost like she longed to find something there. She didn't even blink until Adler sat down beside her.  
"Am I really a bad mother?" she asked low turning her face to look at the woman.  
Irene slid her hand across the sheets to find her and she brushed her red hair back. "I know it's harsh, but I'm fighting you because I want what's best. For both of you."  
Raven blinked a multiple times as she turned her gaze away, sad frown on her face. She reached up quietly, meaning to take a hold of Irene's hand on her cheek, but she stopped it mid air, only to clear all emotions from her face and move the woman's hand away from herself as she sat up. "You shouldn't interfere with my ways" she said in a hushed voice and stood up roughly letting go of Irene's hand. "I'm taking her to meet the Brotherhood now" she stated and left.  
Adler's shoulders slumped in defeat. "She'll drive both herself and poor Rogue over the edge some day" she whispered to herself low.  
"We're leaving!" Mystique shouted as she knocked hard on the teenager's door. "It's time to go! Come--"  
The door opened and annoyed Rogue stepped out.  
"Good" the woman said and headed down the stairs. As she approached the front door her blue skin turned Caucasian and her hair gone blonde.  
"Damn, that's so creepy when ya do that" Rogue grimaced walking past her and right to the car parked in front of their garage. She crossed her arms looking directly forward with a blank face.  
Mystique took the driver's seat and started the engine. After several seconds in silence she stated; "You're right."  
The girl looked at her confused. "What?"  
"I do wish you'd join my Brotherhood some day" the woman looked at her seriously as they pulled onto the street. Rogue rolled her eyes. "But it's all for a common purpose."  
"What purpose?" the girl was slightly interested, yet annoyed.  
Mystique, now 'Aly', faced the road. "...Someday people will find out about mutants like you and me. They will want to destroy us" her fingers clenched on the wheel. "That's all they ever do facing someone different from them. And I won't just sit and watch them come for me, for all of us!" she turned to Rogue again, passionate hate in her voice. "Mutants need to stick together and strike back!"  
Rogue lowered her gaze. "So what are ya gonna do? Create an army?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Something like that. I'm finding mutants to side with us and help train them."  
"Us? Help?" the girl looked up. "So there's someone behind it?"  
Mystique slowly turned back to the road, but her eyes weren't so firm anymore. "A man. You'll meet him sometime... if you decide to help us, that is."  
"What if Ah refuse?"  
Raven looked at her suddenly. "..."  
"Wh- why are ya lookin' at me like that?"  
"You don't know that yet but... You're the greatest asset in this war" she stated in a lowered voice.  
"...What...?"  
And it was like the woman snapped out of this humane conversation. Her eyes became firm and cold again, her voice even more so. "How's working with Scott Summers?"  
"Uh..." Rogue looked away. "Ah know how much ya hate me bein' 'round them, but it's just a school assignment."  
Raven turned to her with demanding look on her face.  
The teenager sighed with defeat. "Ah will be careful, 'kay?"  
The woman didn't respond as they pulled onto an uneven road leading to a single house. It looked abandoned at first sight - old, built in a sort of gothic style, in serious need of new paint to cover the red-orange walls and renovation of the purple, washy roof. Other than that it was a big, three store house with a nice piece of adherent grounds in need of gardening. A white sign informed it's 'The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House'.  
"Boarding House?" Rogue questioned.  
"These boys are your age or younger" Raven informed.  
"Their families know you train them to be your little soldiers?" the girl frowned sarcastically.  
"They don't have families" the woman stated.  
"..." Rogue's face softened instantly and she dropped her gaze.  
She was quiet as they parked in front of the building and Raven left the car walking right through the front door and waiting there for the girl. She just opened her mouth to say something when somebody called; "Who's there?!' and a slender boy literally hopped into the hall. "OH WOAH!" his eyes went open wide. "I mean HI SEXY LADIES! YO FRED, COME CHECK OUT OUR GUESTS!"  
Rogue's jaw dropped when she saw the boy who raged in cafeteria earlier that day come out of what appeared to be a ruined living room. She didn't have the time to respond to it anyhow because the other boy was suddenly right by her side, leaning towards her.  
"Wassup gal?"  
She pushed him away at the smell of his stinky breath.  
He shrugged it off and leaned towards Raven, still appearing as Aly. "Hey, blondie. Are you here looking for love yo? If that's so this is your lucky day, cutiepie!"  
The woman had an annoyed look on her face as she transformed back into her natural self.  
The frog-like boy instantly jumped back with a yelp. "AAH! MYSTIQUE! I just tried to hit on the boss-lady!" he hopped past the confused cafeteria-rage boy and disappeared back where he came from. Rogue could only hear his tormented voice; "Now I'm traumatized for life!"  
Mystique face-palmed. "Rogue, this is Fred, and that idiot was Todd. They're on my team."  
"Seriously?" the girl had a critical frown.  
Raven rolled her eyes at her judgmental look. "There's also Lance. ALVERS!"  
This time, different than the last time, she got an instant response which was an angry shout coming from the upstairs: "WHAT?!"  
Rogue's eyebrow twitched. She recalled this voice.  
"DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" the woman shouted.  
After a moment of hearing angry footsteps a boy appeared on top of the staircase. "What the fuck do--" he cut off his eyebrows going up.  
Rogue was looking at him with the same expression. It was the punk from cafeteria who offensively kept his feet on her table. "You."  
The boy frowned. "...You."

xXxXxXx

"You can see the Institute from here" Fallen said low as they were sitting on roof of the warehouse. The night was warm enough to enjoy it.  
"That's one of the reasons I liked to sit here" Kurt said, his voice only lowered because he felt serene. Fallen was rested back against him, his arms around her and chin rested on her shoulder as they both gazed towards Bayville. "Seeing it from here helped me distance myself to the life there."  
Fallen peeked at him before turning to face the view again. Institute seemed so tiny from where they were on this roof outside of town. "Distance... I guess we'll need a lot of that in the days to come" she said, rubbing top of Kurt's hand that was on her stomach.  
Kurt didn't respond, he just shifted closer to her.  
Fallen rested her head against him. "I was so focused on being the fifth wheel that I forgot to ask how do you feel about the time shift."  
"I'm fine now" he replied low. "I hope to make some old wrongs right."  
She nodded slightly. "Just be careful" she said. He smiled, because her tone made it clear that she really cares.  
"You too, Fall" he whispered. "Living among the X-Men won't be very safe."  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
"Spider-Man is in this dimension" Kurt said without much thought.  
She frowned and looked back at him. "Seriously?"  
Kurt nodded. "Ja. He lives in Queens."  
“Oh wow” she turned to the view in front fi them again. After a moment if silence she picked up again. “I didn’t ask… how did studying with Amanda go?”  
Kurt exhaled uncomfortably. “…Awkward? That’s the best way to describe it. No hard feelings but… working with her makes me uneasy. And she has a thing for me... again.”  
Fallen shook her head a bit with an amused smirk as her hand reached back to rub at his neck. "She better shove that thing back where it came from."  
Kurt snickered and placed a kiss on back of her arm. 

xXxXxXx

Rogue was sitting uncomfortably on a sofa in Brotherhood's house for about fifteen minutes now, and it was also exactly how long she wanted to leave. Todd was having his failed attempts on hitting on her, Lance was sarcastic and offensive, Fred kept acted confused and tried to find his place in this entire conversation that didn't make sense to begin with. Only Mystique seemed to be going somewhere with all of this.  
"I want you to treat Rogue with proper respect. Someday she might join you" she told the three boys.  
"Chick in the house?" Todd asked. "Hell yeah!"  
"Isn't this supposed to be a Brotherhood?" Lance stressed with a frown.  
"That doesn't mean girls can't join" Fred said. "Or does it?" he rubbed his forehead in confusion.  
Alvers facepalmed.  
"I will decide who's on the team and who's not" Mystique glared at the boys. "Speaking of which, how is your training going?"  
"What training?" Tolensky asked.  
Now Raven facepalmed.  
Rogue snickered with irony. "So this is what ya've been assemblin' when ya were too busy for meh an' Irene?" she asked sarcastically. "An' fo' a moment Ah thought it was somethin' important. Mah bad."

xXxXxXx

+Later on, Xavier’s Institute+  
Kurt quietly made his way downstairs, enjoying the silence that enveloped darkness filled corridors of the mansion. Having grown used to living here again, he felt home here again – or even more so than before. Now that Fallen was here with him, their relations were all back on track and his confidence was restored, in contrast to how it was when he originally came to live here, it felt so much more comfortable to just ‘coexist’ with the reality at hand.  
He smiled lightly and stretched back his arms as he headed down the wide stairs leading down onto the main hall. He remembered the first time he was in this giant room; taken aback and terrified, heart throbbing, feeling alien in these walls, trying to put on a brave face. Now dim night sky light passed through large windows reflecting from the smooth floor and casting shadows of the stone carved statues, and it all felt so familiar and safe that Kurt couldn’t be more content.  
He was taken off the guard when his ears picked up on a faint sound of chair shifting as if under someone’s weight. With a curious frown he approached the kitchen quietly and saw a short, dark haired girl sitting back to him by the counter table. He could easily tell it was Kitty by her pink t-shirt and matching shorts.  
She didn’t notice him yet, and he didn’t want to scare her by speaking up, so he reached to the light switch by the door. Suddenly yellow-ish light illuminated the kitchen and the brunette flinched, startled shifting her big blue eyes to him.  
“Um…” she blinked and looked down. “I just… I was here because…”  
“You don’t have to excuse yourself, it’s your home too” Kurt smiled even though her eyes were casted on an empty plate with a few toast scrubs left on it.  
She looked up for a second before looking away again and nodding slightly.  
“But I wonder… if you don’t mind me asking” Wagner gently moved a chair next to her and sat down. “Is everything okay? You’re sitting here alone… and in the dark… You hate darkness…”  
“Yeah, it’s just… wait, how do you know I hate darkness?” she asked suddenly lifting her eyes critically.  
“Oh” Kurt mentally smacked himself. “Well… a wild guess?”  
“…Uhum” she looked down again, resisting questioning his ‘guess’.  
“So… what’s wrong?” he asked softly.  
For a moment she was silent, sadly looking at her own hands. Eventually she spoke up low; “I miss home.”  
She looked up, the boy gave her an understanding smirk.  
She continued; “I’ve never been away from home that far… or that long” she wrapped her arms around herself.  
“But you keep in touch with your parents, don’t you?” he asked.  
“Yeah, but like… it’s not the same.” she turned to the counter and rested her elbows on it. “I still miss them” she whispered. “I talked to Jean and Scott, but… they seem so mature and okay with being on their own… I just… feel like my fleeing from home was like, a bit too rushed, you know?”  
“I understand” Kurt replied low. “It felt the same for me when I came here.”  
Pryde turned her face to him looking somewhat hopeful as to finding someone who’d understand. He smiled warmly at her and stood up;  
“I know just what you need” he approached the shelves and pulled out something. “What do you say about hot chocolate with marshmallows?”  
Kitty’s face brightened in an uncontrolled smile. “It’s like, my favorite drink!” she exclaimed happily.  
“I know” Kurt whispered to himself as he found the box of chocolate.  
“My dad used to make it whenever I felt down, it always made me feel so much better. It was like, a magical spell…” Kitty continued to chat throughout the time the boy prepared them the drinks, occasionally making small comments so she would know that he’s still attentively listening.  
They stayed up for another hour chatting about everything and nothing, Kurt bringing out Kitty’s smile time and time again. It got awfully late by the time they headed back to their bedrooms, but after their conversation Kitty felt like a weight was lifted from her heart when she laid to sleep. She felt like she made a really good friend today, one she could have let become her friend a while ago, but oh well, better late than never.

xXxXxXx

Following day Fred Dukes spent pretty much the entire day waiting for the classes to end. Now, that was the usual state of mind for many students, but he waited for a different reason.  
It was his last class for the day - one of those collaborative classes that gathered students from different years. He noticed those were marked with a different color on his schedule. Students didn't have to take them for too long so they could only gather one class among all students from all years, at least that's what Todd said. Fred tried to get a grasp on it all but how school technically works proved itself really boring.  
School, in general, proved boring.  
Challenging, yeah, but boring. He spent all the time trying to make sense out of the classes and take notes on what teachers said, but it all sounded like an alien language mixed with English and only some sentences made sense to him. On top of that the fact that it was so boring made his focus drift off to anything else, like people chatting in his proximity.  
"...I'm just glad they didn't catch us sneak out" a girl said to a boy sitting next to her. The two were sitting in front of him. "We wouldn't see daylight for weeks if they did."  
"It's not so easy to be caught when sneaking out with me" the boy replied to her. "If you want another training just let me know."  
"'Training', huh?" the brunette asked amused.  
"Training. I really mean just training. Although I won't vote against anything else" he smiled with amusement, "However I don't think the warehouse is the most comfortable place for anything other than the training."  
Fred listened confused. What training, what warehouse, what anything else?  
"You didn’t seem to complain yesterday though. Anyway. At least we have someplace to chill away from people" the girl smiled half heartedly. "Sometimes I really need to get away. That hill is perfect for that."  
The bell rang and Fred snapped his attention right back to what he was waiting for all day long. He collected his stuff and left them at his locker on his way to leave the building. He stopped by some bushes ahead of main entrance where he could see the door and he just kept a careful eye on it. Then he felt someone tap on his back. He turned around hoping to see Jean, but it was the girl Mystique brought to the House the other day.  
"Hi. Look, yar 'boss' is probably goin' to come to yar place after school today so just remind her Ah need to throw lines with Summers. Ah'd rather not do it in person, Ah value my life" the goth said.  
Fred wasn't sure what's the problem with telling it herself but he nodded. "Sure."  
The girl seemed relieved. "Good. Thanks" she said and was going to walk away.  
"Uh, Rogue?" Dukes stopped her suddenly getting a good idea. Someplace away from people, he remembered the girl in his class said. He wanted to invite Jean someplace they wouldn't be interrupted. Arrange a dinner or something, "Do you know where is a... warehouse on a hill?"  
The girl frowned confused. "Ah think Ah've seen a few past the west border of the town, but Ah'm not entirely sure these were warehouses. Why?"  
"West border..." he repeated. "Thanks."  
The girl shrugged confused and walked away, not willing to sit around and wait for the Principal. Dukes turned his eyes back to the entrance and just a moment later Jean walked out in a company of a half-Asian looking girl. The boy stepped back into the bush.  
He heard the other girl say; "Like, there goes my weekend. I can't believe how much homework I've got."  
"Yeah, me too!" Jean replied at the moment he stepped out and stood in front of them. The other girl gasped and stepped back at his sudden reveal. Jean seemed surprised too. "Oh! Oh hi, Fred... This is my friend Taryn" she nodded at the brunette.  
Dukes' smile faded for a moment as he looked at her. "Yeah, hi."  
"Hi" the girl said.  
He turned his attention right back to the redhead. "Eh, Jean, would you..." he rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the best words. "I mean, would you like to... uh, get a soda or something?"  
"Oh, sorry Fred, I can't" Jean replied. "I've got some stuff I've gotta do. Hey, how about I catch up with you tomorrow?" she offered and started walking away from him.  
Fred frowned at her back. "Stuff, huh? That's the best you can come up with?" he pointed his finger at her. "Stuff?"  
The two girls stopped and exchanged looks. Fujioka peeked back at the boy. "Uh, Taryn, you better go on without me. I'll catch up with you later" Jean told her.  
"You gonna be okay?" the girl asked.  
Grey peeked at the ex-strongman. "...Yeah."  
Taryn nodded and left the two alone. Jean turned to Dukes as he approached her. "Look, Fred. I like you and all, but I have responsibilities, and that means I can't go with you right now" she said with a serious frown.  
"But you're MY friend" he responded grabbing her wrist and causing her to drop her school notebooks.  
Jean tried to pull her hand back but she stood no chance against the much larger and taller boy. "I thought so, but friends don't hurt each other. Now let go of me" she ordered still sounding polite, but not feeling so anymore.  
"Well just let me talk to you for a second" Fred turned around and pulled her along, "in private."  
Grey looked around shocked, but the yard was mostly cleared out by now and the only students remaining were too engaged in their life too notice what's going on. She didn't mean to scream for help anyway, but her resistance was useless as he pulled her to the back of the school to a wing that was being expanded and currently under construction.  
"I said let go of me, Fred" she ordered him and he let her hand slip away. "I have to go home...!" she told him with a slight frown as she massaged her wrist.  
As she looked up at him she saw him hyperventilating. "You can't" he gasped between quick breaths. "Y-you gotta go out with me!"  
It was too much. Jean raised her voice; "I don't have to go anywhere but home!" she quickly hurried away almost running, but before she made it out of his reach he grabbed both of her upper-arms. "Ah, grr, let me go!" she shouted at him. "I'm warning you!"  
But he didn't seem about to do that. She stopped trying to twist her way out of his grip and looked around. Some bricks and an iron bucket were stacked nearby for the construction, she focused on them and as hard as she could levitated them at Fred. He held his arm up letting go of one of her arms to take the hit, and merely grunted at what would knock everyone else out.  
Instantly he grabbed her other arm again. "Is that the best you've got?"  
Jean was furious. She looked up at the construction's skeleton, they were working on the upper floor so most of their resources were stack up there. She used telekinesis to fly up all the reinforced concrete bricks and drop them down at Fred, as they were falling she quickly used a steel garbage container in front of her and fled it at Fred too.  
He took everything on his back and only used one arm to shove away the huge container. Jean thought it might be her chance to twist away from his grip but she couldn't manage. "I said let me go!" she ordered again trying to push herself away from him. That's when she heard an awful noise and saw that the contained Fred pushed away hit the construction builders would us to walk on and now it was caving in, falling in their direction. Jean screamed seeing the amount of heavy steel, wood and concrete falling at them.  
There was too little time to react for her, but Fred pushed her back leaning over her like a human shield. She wound up sitting on the ground with plakes and pipes hitting the ground all around her in a chaotic rumor. Pieces of everything would shower down on her even though Fred took most of it on himself. Suddenly it was like her lights went out.

The pain wasn't all that much, Fred found it unpleasant but not necessarily awful as the construction hit his back. Once a major part of it caved in at once it knocked him down onto his knees, and a moment of worse chaos was the last. He pushed everything off himself and looked down at Jean, who seemed to be... unconscious?  
Fred picked her up from the ground and examined her face. He could see something underneath her hair, so he brushed them back and saw a little bit of blood over heavily torn skin. He gasped. She must have been hit with something.  
He got up and saw the destroyed construction shattered all over the place. Fear came over him. If someone came here now they'd sure blame him. They'd say he hurt Jean too. They'd take her away from him for good.  
With his eyes widened Fred stepped over the plakes and carried Jean away from there.

xXxXxXx

“Can you imagine she would just stand there and say random numbers for TEN MINUTES?” Kitty chatted everyone up as they were driving back home. Since Scott went to do rehearsal with Rogue, Ororo decided to come pick them up and they were now driving back to the mansion. “By the way” the girl spoke up suddenly enlightened. “Where’s Jean?”  
“We waited long enough. She didn’t know Ms. Monroe’s picking us up so she probably went ahead with that girl” Fallen replied. “Taryn, was it?”  
“Yeah, I remember meeting her” Pryde nodded. “She seems a little bit like, stinky? Maybe it’s the popular girl thing” she continued to chat until Ororo cut in subtly;  
“Professor Xavier asked me to inform you Kitty, and you Kurt, that the two of you will have a training after we arrive. How much preparation time do you need?”  
“Um…” a bit confused Pryde replied; “About 20 minutes?”  
Ororo shifted her eyes to Kurt in the mirror. “I’m good” the boy stated.  
“What about me, do I go to the training too?”  
Storm shook her head slightly ‘no’. “Kurt’s and Kitty’s powers are compatible in terms of healthy competition, Logan believes that they will challenge each other in the best way.”  
Fallen nodded slightly and rested back trying not to show how it stung her that her lack of powers made her left out, since she wouldn’t be considered ‘compatible’ with another teammate. Same as last training with the robots, and the reason why she trained with Kurt the other day, she had that sense of having to push harder in order not to fall back.

xXxXxXx

"Wakey, wakey... Sleeping Beauty" Jean heard a muffled voice as she regained her consciousness. She recognized it immediately - Fred. She opened her eyes and as everything became sharp and she took first look at her surroundings cold sweat covered her. "Table's ready. Pretty, ha?" Dukes gestured at what looked like a big wooden shipping box with candles and convenient store food arranged on top of it.  
They were in some kind of magazine, open door let in enough light to see, but mostly everything was illuminated with candles. Jean tried to shift to look around but she couldn't - fearfully she realized she's tied with a rope to a pale that supported the roof. It kept her from moving or standing up from a smaller box she was seated on.  
She gave it her all trying to pull on the ropes with her body, but they weren't loosening. She couldn't believe the situation that she was faced with.  
Fred's giant silhouette leaned over her, innocently tapping his forefingers together with a smile that currently crept her out.  
"This can't be happening" she said shaking her head in disbelief. She wanted well, but her good will struck her back in the worst way, and now she didn't feel like she can deal with it on her own anymore. She closed her eyes focusing her mind on the one person she'd always turn to when she needed help.  
*Professor, I need help... Please, help me.*  
*Ah- Jean! Where are you?"  
She inhaled deeply. *I don't know. Looks like some storage place. Fred brought me here-- I was unconscious. He tied me up.*  
*Stay calm, we'll find you.*

xXxXxXx

+Moments earlier, right outside Xavier's Institute's grounds+  
Kitty ran with a football ball in her hands, giggling as Kurt followed her. With his ability to outrun most people when dropping onto all fours he would be faster than her, except in this situation Kitty did well to run into the woods and phase right through everything on her way while Kurt had to struggle with ducking in between the boughs and bushes that slowed him down.  
Pryde tried, just as she was instructed she tried to avoid relying solely on phasing, so she'd occasionally duck under a branch or jump over a rock or a fallen tree. Being here and training daily started to grow on her and proved kind of fun at some points. This chase right now was just like playing a tag game. Whenever Kurt would close the distance between them by teleporting she'd just phase right through a nearest tree and run right ahead, forcing him to circle the obstacle.  
"That's it, Half-pint. Keep the ball away from the Elf" Logan said watching them with something much like amusement.  
"You were right, Mr. Logan. Their powers are a great fit for trainings" Fallen admitted. "They challenge one another a big time."  
"That's one reason I'd like them to work together more often" Xavier nodded. The three of them were watching from a clear area right outside the Institute's fence.  
"Watch it Chuck, you'll make the girl jealous of her Elf" Wolverine smirked in a mocking way.  
Fallen sent him an unconvinced look. "Thanks for your 'concern', but I'm good" she stated boldly, then smirked softly looking in the direction of the chase. "Actually I'm glad to see Kurt act so carefree around somebody else..."  
"You gonna be dramatic now?" Wolverine asked and as she opened her mouth to deny he was already on a different subject. "Gotta concentrate!" he called out to Shadowcat who just ran into a branch that she didn't notice because she was looking back at where Kurt is. As she fell and dropped the ball Kurt teleported onto a fallen tree in front of her grabbing the treasure.  
"Ha! It's mine now, Kitty!" the boy claimed with a grin as he waved the ball around for Pryde to see.  
The girl frowned bolting up from the ground. "Give me that!" she ordered running in his direction. The boy teleported right when she was about to grab the ball and reappeared on a branch less than three meters above.  
"Watch where yo're 'portin'!" Logan warned seeing the weak looking branch bend mercilessly under Kurt's weight, but it broke off too quickly for the boy to take notice of his words.  
On the other hand Kitty was alarmed and saw her opportunity. As Wagner focused on making his fall and landing safe, Kitty jumped from a fallen tree and phased through his, retrieving the ball as he was still in the air and grabbing his tail on the way, efficiently causing him to loose his falling direction and land almost face flat with a painful groan.  
He felt a shudder run up his spine, but it sunk in and he got up onto his knees just to see Kitty laugh with the ball under her arm.  
"What kind of move is that?" Logan grabbed his forehead with disappointment.  
"Hm" Xavier smiled. "Innovation. Adaptation. It's what they're here to learn-" he cut off and his face twisted rapidly. "It's Jean... She's been kidnapped...!"  
Fallen got up from the fence's low wall with her eyes widened. 'Oh right...' she remembered the events and felt disappointed in herself about forgetting that Fred’s appearance means trouble for Grey.  
"Kurt! Kitty!" the Professor cut-in calling out and bringing the chase to a stop. "The training is over!"  
"What happened?" Kitty asked as the two approached the disturbed three.  
Seeing the looks on their faces Kurt suddenly remembered too. "...Jean was kidnapped...?" he asked before he thought if he should.  
"What?" Logan turned to him. "What was that? Yo know anythin', kiddo?"  
Fallen grimaced.  
Kurt waved his hands defensively. "N-no, it's just-"  
"There's no time for it" Xavier attempted to smooth it out. "We need to find Jean. She said she's in some storage place."  
"..." Logan nodded. He pointed at Kurt. "YOU, ELF. Get Cyclops. I gotta run" he hurried away, climbing swiftly over the fence and running off in direction of garages. Professor Xavier headed in the direction of the main gate.  
"Ah-alright, I'll get Ms. Monroe then!" Kitty said and phased through the fence running in the building's direction.  
The remaining two exchanged quick glances and hurried after Xavier.  
"Professor...!" Kurt called and got ahead of the man. He didn't say anything but looked at him questioningly. "I know where she is."  
Charles' face suddenly expressed realization. He nearly overlooked the fact that Kurt was through everything already. His own knowledge about the future was patchy due to not all events being so boldly written in Kurt’s memory and thus not having come up when he was looking at his memories; some, including this event, were just left out.  
He stopped. "Where is she?"  
"In a storage building by the construction site at our high school" he explained.  
Xavier placed two fingers to his temple for a moment. "I informed Logan. Ororo is also getting ready. You two grab Scott and be on your way as quickly as you can."  
Both of them nodded firmly. Wagner grabbed Harris's arm and teleported to her room. "I'll get Scott" he said and teleported to the park where he knew Summers was supposed to be this afternoon.  
He grew a lot more cautious of getting in trouble since the last time he interrupted Scott at the park by teleporting right there, but since it worked last time he didn't worry about people who could be around. Fate should make the area safe as it was the last time.  
Therefore he reappeared crouching right on top of the table they were sitting at.

+Moments earlier+  
“Do you like me, Catherine?” Scott asked softly.  
“Pardon moi, what does it mean, ‘like’...” Rogue responded as softly looking down at the poetry book.  
“Angels have your face, and an Angel you are” Summers gestured towards her.  
Rogue’s soft, awkward laughter curved her lips in a smile. “So it’s true, you can do magic” she lifted her eyes off the book at the boy.  
He flinched. “What?! I- I was just reading the lines, you know!”  
The goth looked away and put her gloved hand over her forehead. “I know! It’s just, sometimes I wish…”  
“Yes…?” the boy asked slightly lifting his eyebrow. “What is it?”  
“I wish that…” she tried to express herself but was clearly at loss for words. Then she exhaled and let it out; “I wish I could eventually get close to someone. But you know how it would end” she said in a soft, genuine voice that he never heard from her until today. It made Scott feel like he got to see something truer than the face she puts for the world.  
He was just about to say something when-  
BAMF!  
Kurt suddenly landed on the table right of them making both flinch with surprise. The boy ran his yellow eyes between them quickly. “Sorry to interrupt your romantic date but we’ve got a situation.”  
“Oh geez, I can’t” Rogue rolled her eyes slamming her hand against the table. “It’s just like having a little brother” she scoffed at him.  
Kurt lifted his eyebrows, but then smirked amused. “Be careful what you wish for.”  
“I don’t-!”  
“What’s the situation?” Scott interrupted.  
Wagner turned to him his expression becoming serious. “Jean was kidnapped.”  
“WHAT?!” Summers got up abruptly and pulled Kurt in by his uniform.  
“Hey, take it easy! She’ll be fine, everyone’s already on it” Kurt took a hold of his wrists and pried Scott’s hands of his uniform.  
The older boy let go and inhaled slowly to calm down. Out of blue the answer as to what happened popped in his mind clear as day and if anything it fueled his anger. He slammed his clenched fists against the table. “BLOB” he groaned with anger. “If he did something to her…!”  
Then his eyes landed on the goth who turned away from both of them with a harsh look on her face.  
He frowned. “Do you know anything about this?”  
She glared at him. “No. An’ even if Ah did, sure Ah would not tell YA” she hit the table with her hands again.  
“Hopefully you won’t need to hate yourself for that” he told her harshly. Rogue looked away seeming almost hurt.  
“Scott” Kurt said gently as he put a hand on the boy’s forearm and pulled him back. “She doesn’t know anything, stop it. Let’s go…”  
The blue boy gave her one last, compassionate look before the two disappeared in a puff.  
Rogue looked down, feeling angry, hurt and abandoned. She had her conversation from not so long ago play in her mind… Fred asking about some warehouses just off the town borders. She saw him approach that Jean redhead, and she had that tingling thought that it was his doing that she was kidnapped. She wondered if that’s where he took Jean.  
After a moment of weighing her options she got up, shoved her book into the bag and headed out of the park.

xXxXxXx

Wolverine stepped into the storehouse only to confirm what he already knew the moment he stepped onto the construction site.  
He picked up his communicator. “Chuck, I’m at the school. They’re not here, but I smell they headed east of here. I’ll follow.”  
*Alright, keep me updated. I’m in constant contact with her but I have no idea where she is if not there* the man replied.  
Wolverine slipped the link back into the pocket in his belt and quickly got back to his motorcycle.

xXx

*They’re not at the construction site.*  
Kurt was startled by Professor’s voice in his head. “Was?” he asked surprised.  
*Any other ideas?”  
“No!”  
“Who are you talking to?” Scott frowned as he finished to put on his gloves rushing down the hallway towards him.  
“The Professor… Come on!” Kurt grabbed his arm and teleported them to the garage where the girls were already waiting by the car. As soon as they appeared Kurt lunged towards Fallen and pulled her aside, arms on her shoulder. The girl stared back at him surprised.  
“Kurt, what-“  
“We did something” he said.  
“What...?”  
“I don’t know” he lowered his voice leaning in closer so nobody hears. “But Jean isn’t where Blob took her last time. I have no idea why but it must have been us.”  
“Damn.”  
“What now?”  
The girl looked around thinking quickly. Suddenly she looked at Kurt; “I got it!”  
“Was-“  
“He must have overheard us talking about the warehouse when he was sitting behind us in the class today.”  
“What are the chances?”  
“Professor said Jean is in some storage place.”  
“What are you doing there, get in the car!” Scott shouted at them.  
The two exchanged quick nods and got into the car quickly, Wagner taking the front seat. “Turn right outside of the institute” Kurt said as Summers quickly took off.  
“What?! That’s the way out of town!”  
“Do you want to find Jean or not?!” Fallen leaned in from the backseat with a frown.  
With obvious discontent Summers turned right.  
Fallen shifted her eyes to Kurt. “Let the Professor know.”  
“Already have. Wolverine's on the way, the Professor and Storm are going to join us too if need to be.”

xXx

“It’s going to be the best evening of your life” Fred said unfolding a white tissue made of a fancy material. “Dinner, dancing…”  
“Fred…” Jean tried to stay composed as she watched him from behind the many candles that lit up to ‘set the mood’. “You can’t do this… You can’t force someone to like you.”  
The boy placed the material in her laps covering her skirt and skin from possible food stains. Having set her on a chair-sized box he set up a table on a bigger one and now continued to improvise a dinner setting.  
“Why? I can because I’m stronger than anyone” Dukes grinned almost evilly as he flexed his arms.  
“Being nice would be enough, you know?” Jean looked up at him trying to control her anger. She was still restrained, the ropes that tied with began to make her arms feel numb. She tried to understand, she really did. He was confused, never had friends, was probably taught that strength and force solve everything. But in back of her mind she was despised at his idea of ‘friendship’.  
“Ah, right!” he suddenly gasped. “I completely forgot… I’ve got a gift for you!” he said heading somewhere behind her.  
Jean rolled her eyes getting more annoyed than anything.  
Fred returned carrying a box shaped gramophone, smiling. “I hope you like classical music…”

xXxXxXx

Wolverine arrived at the warehouses, the smell leading towards one of them clear as if neon lights pointing the way. It was fresh too.  
“Chuck, they are where you said. I’m coming in” he reported.  
*Logan, wait for the others.*  
But the man ignored it and put the link back in its pocket quickly heading for the building’s door. With a kick he was inside, instantly running towards the large opponent. Blob’s reaction was quick enough to throw him off himself, but the man was back at it, his fists aimed and a growl escaping his throat. Having been pushed away again he let Fred take this sweet time to grab a box while he looked around. Jean was tied, seating on top of another box. Candles were lit. Food smelled almost alluring but the situation was sick.  
Fred turned to him carrying a big box above his head. Even for a strongman like him the box seemed quite difficult to carry, Wolverine could only guess how heavy it is. Dukes managed to throw it in his direction, but Logan had more than enough time to duck and rush back at Fred.  
Jean tried to focus her thoughts again and break the ropes. It was hopeless. She wasn’t yet strong enough and those ropes were definitely strong as it gets. Instead she tried to use the little movement freedom she had to spot objects in her surroundings – stuff Fred brought in for their ‘date’ or lighter boxes. As the two men were busy fighting she desperately searched for a way to help her savior.  
Meanwhile Logan ended up being literally sat on by Blob. “Oh fuck” he groaned.  
“She’s my friend, I won’t let you have her!” Blob said with angry triumph.  
That was it, Jean focused on a box to her left so much that the telekinetic field sent her hair swaying. Her efforts ended up in barely being able to shake the object.  
Then a blast sent the door flying off the hangings and a rush of joy washed over her as Scott stood in the doorway, followed closely by the others. “We only want Jean. But since you’re in the way…” he frowned angrily, his hand on the customized shades. He let out a controlled amount of blast but Fred was able to stop it with his bare arm. It only seemed to take so much effort.  
Suddenly seemed like Fred decided it’s a good idea to throw Wolverine at Cyclops.  
The other four stepped aside as the two men were sent flying out of the warehouse. “Oh wow, I didn’t see that coming” Kitty said and rushed over to pick up Scott’s glasses that fell off his head as they crashed down.  
Kurt looked around the area with a worried frown.  
“What’s that face?” Fallen asked.  
His eyes shifted to her. “Rogue should be here… But since we’re in a different place things must have changed. We need to deal with this in a different way” he seemed to almost talk to himself as he worked out a different plan in his head.  
"Can you teleport Blob away by any chance?" Fallen asked.  
"If I could get close enough for a longer moment. He's too much weight, I'd need time to focus" he watched Wolverine get up and rush back into the warehouse. Scott did the same soon as he recovered his goggles from Kitty.  
"Guys, what do we do? It's a mess in there!" Pryde called rushing over to the entryway.  
"First things first, we need to free Jean" Kurt said the moment he joined her at the door and saw Grey still tied up and struggling to free herself. "Kitty, phase yourself and Fallen over to her and phase her out of the ropes, alright? I'll help Scott and Mr.Logan" he confidently turned to Shadowcat.  
The girl nodded firmly and grabbed Fallen's hand. The girls dove into the building where three raging men were battling, leaving a mess behind on every square meter they went through. Fallen grimaced seeing the damage done to the place, but she had little time to dwell on that as Pryde safely phased them across the battlefield to Jean.  
"Girls!" Grey called happily.  
Harris instantly dropped behind the redhead and pulled on the ropes on her wrists, trying to untie them. "Damn it" she hissed.  
"Hold on!" Pryde placed her hands on Jean's arms and focused for a moment. Meanwhile Fallen stole a glance at the fight to which, now Kurt contributed. She turned back to Grey just in time to see all ropes drop onto the ground right through the girl's body.  
"Thanks" Jean rubbed her sore wrists. Her eyes switched to the scene before them. She was indeed angry with Fredd; or more like angry was actually an understatement. But she was too reasonable to think that confronting him with wrists and claws was the way to respond to that. "This is not right" she whispered to herself standing up and taking a step forth towards the scene. "Guys, stop!" she called to them.  
But they were too engaged in their fight. Even if they noticed her call, at this point no one wanted to give up and risk being the one attacked.  
"Stop fighting!" Jean called again. "Scott! Kurt! Logan! Fred! Guys!"  
"Easy, you could as well yell at a wall or something" Pryde said.  
Jean looked at her and back to the four men, admitting that her younger friend is right. A deep frown appeared on her forehead as she lifted her arms. "I SAID STOP!" she shouted rapidly telekinetically forcing every man in a different direction.  
After initial rumble of them crashing against the environment, it caused silence.  
Jean pursed her lips. "That's better" she stated. "Can we now talk instead of fighting?"  
"You want to talk to someone who kidnapped you?" Summers asked as he picked himself up from the ground.  
"I want to deal with this situation like a civilized person" Jean frowned slightly at his temper before turning to Fred who was a bit hazy after the way she broke their fight. "Is that alright, Fred? Can we stop fighting and have a conversation?"  
She approached him carefully. Fred flashed an angry glare towards the men who attacked him, but his gaze softened when he looked back at Grey. "Jean, I..."  
"I know" she said softly. "You like me. You wanted to make friends."  
"Y-yeah..."  
"But you can't tie people and force anyone to like you" she sat down beside him. "I do like you. But even when you have a friend you need to accept that they need to do a lot of stuff aside of being your friend."  
"...Sorry" the boy responded looking down in shame. "Do you hate me because of what I did?"  
Jean exhaled, letting the anger go. "No. I don't hate you. But I need you to promise to never force anyone to anything again."  
"...Alright."  
"Promise?"  
Fred looked at her and nodded slightly. "Promise."  
"Good" she smiled faintly. "Now, do you remember that Institute I told you about? The one of this Professor who helped me? Everyone here is there with me" she motioned towards everyone who were watching. "And I think it'd do you good if you joined us as well."  
Dukes frowned looking at others. "I don't want to join them" he said with despise.  
"Fred" Jean softly pulled his attention back to herself. "I know, they were wrong to attack you. But so were you kidnapping me. We are all flawed and we make mistakes... This is why we all need this Institute. That's where we get the opportunity to improve and become who we want to be."  
"Become... who we want to be..." Fred echoed with consideration.  
"Yes. And you deep down you are not this raging kidnapper who you make yourself out to be, I know it" she assured breaking out a small smile.  
"Then what do you think I am?" Dukes shifted his gaze to her.  
"Well" she ran her eyes over the rest of gathered people. "I'm sure it's someone very nice and considerate. If you give us a chance we can help you find that inner you at the Xavier's Institute."  
Fred was quiet for a moment, contemplating everything that happened. "So... what does that, uh, Institute? do exactly?"  
Speaking softly and breaking down her thoughts into simple sentences Jean began to explain.

xXxXxXx

Rogue's line of thought was apparently correct, and not only was she right that it was indeed Fred who kidnapped Jean, but also that he took her to the place he asked her about right after classes. However before she made her way to this hill, the 'X-Men' were already there, so she stayed back, just watching what she could see from the edge of woods.  
At first they were fighting, apparently, as she saw two of them being shoved out of the magazine, but soon after everyone gone inside and it quickly became so quiet that she could only wonder about what's going on inside.  
Yet she stayed, settling down on the foot of a tree and watching, waiting for anyone to come out so she could figure out the outcome of it all.  
It's not that she was curious about life of other people, or that she cared about what will happen to Fred. There was something else that she needed to figure out - what is the X-Men's real purpose? These days she felt cruelly misinformed about this case and she wanted to get her facts straight at last.  
All of sudden she heard a low noise beside her. "Rogue" the voice startled her and she looked to her right at her mother standing there, looking down at her with anti climax.  
"I-" she started but cut off. She knew she can't say anything that would make the woman any less unsatisfied with her watching the X-Men.  
"Don't come around them" Raven told her in cold, emotionless voice and as soon as she appeared, she turned into a bird and flew over to the magazine. She turned into herself again as she landed at its open door.  
Rogue continued to quietly watch from afar.

xXx

Fallen was sitting on the ground with Kitty and Kurt, feeling somewhat awkward with the fact that Wolverine's look at her and Kurt made it clear that he smelled what happened in this place just yesterday.  
She grimaced slightly hoping that the man won't try to blow the situation out of proportion, and just listened to Jean's echoing voice as she talked to Fred. This conversation didn't happen in the original course of action, she wondered if the fact that they went easy on Fred this time around will end up in him actually deciding to join the X-Men.  
She watched him and saw that he actually grows mild and sympathetic towards the perspectives that Jean gently introduced him to. Until a certain someone appeared in the doorway casting a shadow on the ground in front of her.  
"Well, well, well..."  
Everyone suddenly turned their faces to the door hearing the derisive voice.  
"Looks like you're trying to bluff my recruit."  
"Your recruit?" Jean echoed surprised.  
"What are you doing here?" Scott angirly stepped forward to the woman.  
"I came to take back what's mine" she also approached Cyclops.  
From the back of the room everyone could hear a 'snikt' as Wolverine exposed his claws. "Step back, Mystique" he warned.  
"Who is she?" Kitty whispered looking between Fallen and Kurt who both seemed to watch the woman like they very well knew the answer.  
Wagner turned his face to Pryde and for a moment struggled to figure out how to respond. "That's complicated" he said finally.  
"Yeah" Fallen didn't take her eyes off the woman. "But she's not trying to be our friend, that's for sure."  
"Fred is on my team, so stop threatening me with those and let him go" Mystique flashed Wolverine a cold glare and turned to Fred. "Come on, we're leaving."  
For a moment Dukes seemed a bit torn, but eventually he started getting up.  
"Fred...!" Jean stood up. "You don't have to go with her."  
"Yeah" he said. "I know. But I want to."  
"What...?" Grey was surprised. "Why-?"  
"Jean" Wolverine stopped her with hand on her shoulder. "It's his choice."  
Mystique smirked thrumphally and gestured at Fred to head for the door, which he did. The woman followed behind him.  
Scott couldn't bear it. He abruptly turned to Wolverine. "Are you going to just let her walk out of here with him?!"  
"You can't help someone who doesn't want it" the man said harshly. "Now move. It's time we go home."  
"I can't believe this is happening" Summers put his hand on his forehead.  
"No, Mr. Logan's right" Jean said at last. "It's not for us to decide. But, FRED" she called after the boy just as he was out the door, "just remember... there's always a place at Xavier's if you change your mind."  
After a moment Fred nodded and walked out. Mystique followed, sending Jean one last cold look before both of them gone out of sight.

xXx

Everyone seemed to disperse as soon as they were back at the institute. It was a harsh day and nobody felt like having a movie night or hang around with friends after that.  
It was maybe two hours after they returned that Kitty saw Jean just sitting alone in an armchair in the day room. The redhead definitely seemed bugged and disappointed.  
"Wow, you look like, so down" Pryde said coming in with an apple in her hand. "Not that I'm surprised, with the kidnapping and all that jazz."  
"Eh" Jean sighed. "It's not being kidnapped that bothers me."  
"What is it then? Kitty asked casually.  
"I'm feeling sorry for Fred."  
Pryde lifted her eyebrows and swallowed the apple as she contemplated this. "So you really don't feel angry with him for the kidnapping? I thought you played it off real cool back in the magazine."  
"I was angry" Jean admitted. "At first. But... I don't know... when I saw everyone break into fight I just realized how much Fred actually needs help. I think he's not entirely... you know, in control of his mind."  
"Like what, he's crazy? Everyone can tell."  
"No, Kitty, not like that. He's not crazy, I think he's just slightly... disabled, mentally. It's not his fault. And he's got a kind heart but he's been so misled and neglected that now he can't tell simple right from wrong sometimes. And Mystique is using that to manipulate him."  
"Well" Pryde had to admit she had a point. "Who is she anyway? The blue chick?"  
Grey curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Professor didn't tell us much about her. He just said he used to know her but now she can't be trusted anymore and that she's very clever as an enemy so we should be careful. She seems to be assembling a team and it seems like Fred's on it."  
"What is she assembling them for?"  
Jean thought for a moment. "Who knows? Her agendas are unclear, at least for us. If Professor Xavier knows anything about her actual intentions then he's not telling us."

xXx

She felt somewhat tense the moment Mystique showed up. Which was almost odd, because despite having never seen her real self until now, she saw her daily at school, as the Principal and their homeroom teacher. She talked to her a couple times about stuff as trivial as justification of absence in class or improving a mark from a failed test. But facing her in what could at any moment turn into a tiny war zone made her feel that the woman is a constant threat after all.  
However she knew everyone else felt different about her. Not only because she wasn't their mother in law, though that too, but also because they didn't know that this blue skinned fire-haired woman that was nothing short of a sworn enemy, and the strict Principal Darkholme of Bayville High are the same person, except maybe for Fred. Neither they knew that she's Kurt's mother, only the two of them and Mystique herself knew this, however it really felt like both Mystique and Kurt are trying to purposefully ignore and never confront this fact.  
Well, and there was Kitty who had no idea whom Mystique is whatsoever.  
She was torn out of her thoughts when Kurt teleported into her room. "Ready?" he asked in that soothing voice she loved for making her feel like there's no reason to be so stressed.  
Another minute later Fallen stepped into the warehouse, her heels echoing in the walls. After today’s events the floor was full of scattered pieces of wooden boxes, whatever was inside and plenty of candle stands and candle sticks. She glanced around the mess and stopped her eyes on Kurt who just made it to the doorway. Evening light was pouring through the open space where door used to be until Scott blasted it off its hinges.  
“Come on, let’s at least put these back on” she said returning to the doorway.  
Together they managed to put the (a little cracked) door back on and tidy up the major mess. After that was done Fallen put up one of the bronze candle stands. She used a box of matches that she found to lit up the candles. The evening light was disappearing quickly, now faint fire light was there to replace it and they were able to see as they started to tidy up the place.  
“Do you ever wonder who pays for all the mess the ‘good guys’ cause? All this ‘fight for good cause’ is bound to destroy a lot of wealth and just how many people lose everything due to heroes feeling entitled to use every goddamn place as a battlefield” Fallen said as she gazed at the broken pieces of boxes and car elements that were inside and ended up thrown around during the fight.  
“That’s why it’s good that the Professor is rich” Kurt responded.  
“I don’t know, you don’t see him waving money at whoever owns this place” she gestured towards the mess.  
“At least we cared to tidy it up a bit” Kurt smirked joylessly and shrugged.  
“Still. No wonder some people put ‘heroes’ and ‘villains’ on the same shelf if either leaves as much destruction behind” she sighed and stepped towards Kurt who rested on one of the boxes, she rested her hands on the box on his sides. She noticed he was massaging middle of his tail. “It still hurts after Kitty yanked you during the training?” she asked.  
Wagner nodded with discontent. He was annoyed with himself for falling for that again, and he did remember clearly that she did it the last time around. You don't forget somebody trying to rip out your spine, you just don't.  
The girl slipped her hand up his tail and gently massaged the spot he was rubbing. Kurt looked up at her and smiled softly. She smirked with compassion. She seemed tired and it showed in her voice when she spoke up;  
“Today was a close call. We accidentally changed the course of events.”  
Kurt smirked halfheartedly and exhaled. “That’s not what worries me.”  
“What does, then?” she asked in a lowered voice.  
He let his forehead rest against hers. “…Last time Rogue helped us, but this time she wasn’t involved. I’m afraid it might affect what she will think of us and maybe even… you know…”  
Fallen let go of his tail and put her hand on back of his neck as she planted a kiss on his forehead. “She’ll come around” she whispered. “Let’s go home” she then blew off the candle.  
In the darkness that filled the warehouse a soft ‘bamf’ could be heard as they returned to the mansion after this stressful afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on X-Men: Revolution:  
> School is annoying enough and playing sports is challenging enough as it is, but of late it's gotten much harder for Evan Daniels whose powers are running out of control, even though he refuses to admit that in front of his parents or his aunt who insists he should come to the Xavier's institute. However that isn't on his mind - his primal target at the moment is his rivalry with a boy faster than a hurricane - Pietro Maximoff.  
> Look forward to episode 5: Speed VS Spyke


	13. 5.0 Speed VS Spyke - 1/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't change much as far as action of this episode goes. If you remember the episode well you may very well skip this chapter, except if you want a novelized and more in-depth look at what I think happened... and some bonus or extended scenes.  
> BUT I moved the whole thing to winter. I figured it doesn’t work with the ‘pool party' at the end of the episode, but I didn't want to get rid of the scene, so I simply moved it from outdoor to indoor. I need to make the whole action of X-Men: Evolution last actually the right time for Scott and Jean to graduate in the episode when it happened in the series and keep them at least a year older than some of the folk (Kurt, Kitty, Evan and so on)... They've got little time to rest between one event and another, unlike the cartoon would have you believe. Especially in this particular episode.

Ororo followed her sister and her sister's husband onto the tribunes. All rows were filled with families, friends and siblings of the players, but they got themselves a good spot, which - wasn't that hard when you're related to one of the night's greatest stars.  
There was a lot of buzz before, but once the judge whistled to inform teams that the game is about to begin audience became relatively calm as everyone's eyes turned to the court.  
It was round 4, merely half a minute to the end and 81-82 for the guests.  
"Daniels, over here!" player number 32 waved at the boy who passed the ball to him. Everyone watched as the white haired boy managed to avoid four players from the opposite team and throw the ball, however audience gave out a disappointed moan when it bounced off the basket and was grabbed by a rival.  
Even Vivian and Richard were shouting at top of their lungs, giving instructions to the players, Evan especially. Ororo peeked at them amused; "Is it always this exciting?" she asked leaning closer to Rick so he could even hear her among the chaos.  
"No, this one's a real nail-biter" the man replied.  
With only a dozen seconds left the disappointed yet hopeful fans of PS 104 were raging, one good shot would be all it'd take to turn that coin around and Evan Daniels was in for the win. He got ahead of his fellow player number 32 as the silver haired boy retrieved the ball from their rivals, he heard their coach yell at him to pass the ball, and so he did. Evan could see for a second the anger cross Maximoff's face when he had to give that ball up, but there was no time to think about it - soon as the ball was in his hands he headed straight for the basket.  
With a corner of his eye he saw the clock ticking down the last five seconds. 'It's now or never' he thought.  
At this point it was impossible to tell who will win - if Evan fails to score or scores for just one point, PS 104 will lose or draw, if he manages to get 2 or 3 points they win the finals and are granted the title of the best basketball high school team of year 1995 in the entire New York State. All eyes were on him now.  
Even Ororo couldn't help but cheer for her nephew. "You can do it Evan, shoot! Shoot!"  
Three seconds to the end, Evan saw the boy trying to get in his way from the right and knew he can't avoid him; instead he jumped up sending the ball flying towards the basket just in time before he crashed into the rival.  
Eyes of the audience were on the ball, everyone gasped.  
Ororo's eyes however went with Evan who fell back due to the impact. She saw thick thorns cut through the skin on his arms from the inside and as he hit the ground they tore into the floor.  
In the very last moment the ball landed in the basket scoring PS 104 three point and making the crowd go wild.  
Ororo only peeked at Vivian and Richard but they were too engaged in cheering to notice the unusual phenomenon. It wasn’t at all odd, since the spikes only appeared for less then a second, and a very heated second at that. She could see Evan worriedly examine his arms as the rest of his team closed in on him, but the unusual pieces were gone. A little dazzled still he let the team lift him up to celebrate his winning move, and with the danger of exposure gone by now, Evan quickly joined in on cheering, calling out and gesticulating in victory.  
Ororo relaxed as well, nobody seemed to notice or acknowledge what happened. But it does not mean she won’t mention it.  
Only one person didn’t cheer for the young Evan, just watching coldly from a few feet away from the rest of the team. Ororo saw him just watch the celebrations unfold, critical and unpleased. She could assume he didn’t like the way his teammate stole the spotlight, but something told her it’s not the bottom of things.  
Perhaps someone saw what happened after all.

 

Episode 5: SPEED VS SPYKE

 

Evan didn’t hurry with his usual after match routine. He took a quick shower, dressed up and messily packed all his gear to the tube-shaped training bag. The teammates as they passed by always dropped a quick congratulations on his final score, by now it felt like every player has at least said a reminiscence of a thank you.  
Except one.  
“I should have known you’d hog all the glory.”  
Evan turned around to see the locker room was already empty except for him and Pietro who approached him, appearing to harbor anger.  
“What are you talking man?” Evan asked as Maximoff approached him. “Everyone knows that you’re--“  
“Everyone knows that if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have had that last shot” he cut it offensively. “I could have just taken it myself.”  
“Hey, that was a great pass, man” Daniels responded not letting the boy tick him off, “but there’s no way you could have made it down the court in time for a shot.”  
His words seemed to frustrate Pietro, he seemed to almost mentally smack his own self for letting it come down to this. “Hey dude, I got moves you can’t even imagine” saying that he made it around Evan to the other side of the dressing bench so quickly Evan hardly managed to keep up with looking, “and I’m through holding back just to make guys like you look good.”  
Poking Daniels in the chest when he addressed him Pietro turned away and headed for the door, leaving Evan just a bit confused and surprised. But he didn’t bother with it much, shaking it off he continued to pack up his bag.  
“Seems like that boy has been competing with you ever since you were babies” he heard another voice and looked up to see a white haired woman enter the room.  
“Hey Auntie O., what’s up!” he called enthusiastically. “Where’s dad and mom?”  
“Waiting outside. I think the boys’ locker room makes your mother nervous.”  
“Right” he looked back down to where he worked with his bag. “Some game, huh? I thought you won’t show.”  
“And miss my favorite nephew’s big game?” the woman wrapped the boy in a hug. “Not a chance” she laughed.  
“M-hm, thanks again for coming, Auntie.”  
But the laughs were done right here and as the woman pulled back her expression grew more serious. Feeling what’s coming Evan looked away and tried to pretend he doesn’t see it.  
“Evan, are you alright?” Ororo asked in a gentle, worried voice. “I’ve been concerned about you lately. You know, about the things we’ve discussed before” with a comprehensive look on her face she sat down at one of the benches.  
“Yeah yeah” the boy waved his hand blowing it off. “No problem, Auntie O., everything’s cool.”  
“Even, I saw what happened to you out there tonight, when you fell” her look was caring but demanding.  
“Hey, it’s no big deal” the 15 year old shrugged. “I got it under control, I-ah…” about to sneeze he squinted and lifted his hand to his mouth. “A-choo!”  
The sudden tightening of his muscles caused a decent amount of foot long spikes to shot out of his body in all directions. Ororo, remaining unharmed, just peeked at one of them that drove into the steel locker to her left. The look on her face said more than words – he certainly does not have it under control.  
“Bless you” she said calmly.  
“Busted, ha?” Evan snorted with a grimace.  
“Big time.”

xXxXxXx

With a black leather bag draped across her chest and resting against her hip, Fallen walked past the more colorfully dressed crowd that bustled around the mall. Taking no time to step by in any of the window shops she headed straight for the fountain in mid section of the ground floor. Still a dozen feet away she was noticed by the blonde boy sitting on the ledge of it.  
He got up and waved at her casually. Twisting wires of her earphones she tucked them into the bag and zipped it just as she got to him.  
“Hi” she said.  
“Yeah, hi, Fallen” he smiled friendly. “So, um, I was thinking, how about we study in the KFC?” he pointed with his thumb to the said fast food restaurant a few shops away down the aisle. “They have this cabin type of tables so we wouldn’t be bothered.”  
She peeked behind him at the place. “That works.”  
They quickly made it there and both started looking at the menu. "Are you getting anything?" the boy asked.  
"The chicken strips and fries. I couldn't handle smelling it and just sit here studying" she stated, searching her bag for money. As she pulled it out the boy offered his hand.  
"I'll oder and you can hammer down that last compartment for us."  
The girl gave him the amount he'd need to pay for her part, Noah nodded and went to the end of the line as she headed to the table. A few minutes later the boy joined her carrying their food. He placed an extra milk shake in front of her. "I didn't order that."  
"It's on me, no worries" he seemed relieved to sit down.  
Fallen right away grabbed one of the chicken wings from her box and took a small bite. "Did you bring your book?"  
"Yeah, I sure did" the boy picked up his backpack and searched it for a moment. "I already went over our scene because I'm terrible at remembering stuff. And we have little time left to study it."  
"Sorry about that. I was busy throughout the week" Fallen grimaced. Trainings, Jean being kidnapped and everything school related there was really little time and energy to meet up for Shakespeare studies.  
"Nah, I get it" Noah waved her off as he leaned above the book and grabbed a chicken wing as well. "How are others doing with their lines though? Did you hear from Scott? He got a tough one to work with."  
"Actually he said he and Rogue will finish learning their lines separately" she shrugged.  
"Hah!"  
Fallen looked up critically at his outburst of joy.  
"I won 10 dollars" he explained. "I made a bet with AJ about whether Scott and that goth chick will end up studying saparateley. You know AJ?" he asked. She looked confused. "Tall guy, black, looks older than he is? We always hang together."  
"Uh" Fallen grimaced slightly. "I'll be honest, I hardly pay attention to people in my classes most of the time so I rarely even remember who's in my class."  
"Oh" Noah smirked. "At least you remember me."  
"The teacher said your name when he split you and Amanda to pair us up."  
"WELL" Noah made a baffled expression. "There was absolutely no need for you to say that and make things awkward. Could've pretended you actually remembered me."  
"Sorry to burst your bubble" she smirked amused.  
He grinned, glad she got that it was a joke. "Anyway, among all the Tinas and Toms it'd be nice if you remember me from now on" Noah took a big sip of coke. "And AJ. He's my best pal, I'll introduce you."  
"You think if you bought me a shake the next step is to introduce me to you friends?" she asked with a serious face as she sipped on the said shake. "That's a commitment."  
Noah looked worried for a moment, like he said something wrong. She bursted out with suppressed laughter. He laughed shortly as well. "You're definitely meeting AJ."

xXxXxXx

“I still can’t get over that last shot, son” Richard remembered as he flipped deliciously looking pieces of meat that grilled for a while now. “What a beauty. You’re gonna remember this game for a long, long time.”  
“Yes, wasn’t it exciting?”  
Evan, who was sitting a dozen feet away on back of a chair waved a victory sign in his parents’ direction.  
“I’m surprised your parents went through with this grill idea even though it’s December” Ororo said amused.  
“Yeah, I see what you mean, Auntie O. But it’s warm like it’s spring or something.”  
“It is. The winter’s very mild so far. But what truly amazes me is that you’ve kept concealed this long” sitting right in front of him on another chair she spoke low enough for the absorbed parents of the boy not to hear from the distance.  
“I’m telling you, I got it covered” Evan assured pressing his hand to his heart. “A few points, a few spikes, I mean so what?” he spread his arms, “this is New York.”  
“Evan, you need to take this seriously” Ororo frowned, unpleased with his easy way of thinking about something she knew could have serious consequences. “Xavier’s Institute can offer you training.”  
“I don’t need training, man” irritated, Evan got off the chair. “I can take care of myself. Anyone messes with me” he demonstrated his ability by forming six hooked spikes on one of his forearms. He swung his hand as if at the imaginary enemy. “BAM!”  
Ororo peeked behind them at Richard and Vivian, but they were chatting with each other and didn’t see their son’s deeds.  
Turning back to the young boy she frowned and lifted his spiked arm. “No, Evan. You mustn’t use your powers like that. You have to learn control.”  
“Hey, I’ve got control” pulling his arm away from her he had the spikes dive back into his skin. “See? Everything’s cool.”  
“Like in the locker room?”  
“Alright” Evan turned his face away, peeking at her with discontent, appearing kind of offended. “So it’s not perfect yet.”  
The woman put a hand on his back. “I think we’d better continue this conversation with your parents.”  
“Like I didn’t know that was coming” he muttered. “Look, can this wait till after school tomorrow? I mean this is a big night for them.”  
“Get ‘em while they’re hot!” they heard Richard yell and both looked back to see the man carry a plateful of steaming pork fresh off the grill. Both him and Vivian were dressed up nice and had smiles plastered to their faces since the early afternoon.  
Evan was right. Ororo turned back to him. “Alright.”  
The 15 year old rose to place a kiss on the woman’s cheek before running off to the deliciously smelling meal. The woman watched him high-five his father on his way to the table.  
*Ororo, how’s it going with your nephew?*  
Hearing the familiar voice in her head she turned away for a moment and brought hand to her forehead. *Just as I feared, Professor* she thought back. *He’s stubborn.*  
*Alright, we’ll go to plan B. Scott and Jean will arrive tomorrow. By the way… Cerebro detected another mutant signature at the game tonight, but couldn’t get a clear reading of it for some reason. Did you notice anyone else there unusual?*  
*Maybe* she grimaced slightly at the memory of the boy she saw in the locker room. *But I’m not certain yet.*  
*Very well. Keep me informed.*

xXxXxXx

+Following day+  
The classes were over, finally the school day came to an end. Evan found it difficult to focus today, still slightly excited after previous day victory and distracted by the thought that Auntie O. wants to talk to his parents about his developing mutant abilities. That given he was looking forward to the basketball training in half an hour, it seemed like the best way for him to ease the tension and postpone the conversation.  
With no rush he headed to his locker for cash. He needed a little energy boost before the training would begin. He felt anger stir in his guts when after opening his locker and checking his walled he realized it’s empty.  
“Aw man, not again!” he exclaimed shoving the walled on the floor and shoving the locker closed.  
“Something wrong?”  
Evan shifted back with a gasp as he saw Maximoff right beside him, despite he never noticed him approach. The boy wasn’t there just a second ago. “Where’d you come from?” he asked surprised.  
“Yeah, that’s a question you should be asking on the basketball court” Pietro had quite an eerie smirk on his face as he watched Daniels with arms crossed on his chest.  
“Hey, look, I know you’re fast, man” Evan admitted as the boy circled him with a winner’s expression. “You were really busting some great moves last night.”  
“A-ha!” Maximoff abruptly pointed his finger at him. “You finally admit that I’m better than you.”  
Still not losing his cool, but getting quite annoyed by the teammate’s snobby behavior Evan waved him off. “I said you were faster, not better. I still got a few tricks of my own, you know.”  
“Sure you do” Pietro quickly grabbed the empty wallet and pointed at it with an amused frown. “Like getting ripped off for the second time this month. What’s up with that?” he almost sounded compassionate at this point so Evan decided to ignore the mocking undertone.  
“Yeah, and I even changed the combination” he pointed his thumb at the lock.  
“Hmm. It sounds like a bona fide mystery, dude.”  
“Yeah, but I’m gonna trap this sleazeball” Evan grimaced with anger.  
“Sure, Daniels. But you’re gonna need some bait” as he said it Pietro pulled out four 5-dollar bills and handed it back to him along with the empty wallet.  
“Hey!” the 15 year old was genuinely surprised and in a positive manner this time. “Thanks man!” he took the offering from Pietro. “I’ll get it back to you on the Wednesday” he placed the walled and most of the cash back in his locker, closed it again and grabbed hands thumb to thumb with the other boy. He felt like maybe Pietro is actually giving up on this entire ‘always trying to be better than you’ agenda and they could become friends. He gave him a single wave as he headed to grab some food before the training. “Catch you later!”  
Pietro watched him walk away and a frown appeared on his face. “Not even on your best day, Daniels” he muttered to himself. “You’ll never catch me.”

xXxXxXx

+Around the same time, Bayville High School+  
"Alright, next up is..." the teacher ran his eyes down the list of students he paired up for Shakespeare. "Kurt and Amanda."  
Just hearing the two names in one sentence made Fallen want to roll her eyes, but she managed to stop herself and just peeked at Wagner as he got up from the seat beside her own. He didn't seem to express any particular emotions as he approached the front of the classroom and stood four feet in front of Amanda, his face remained quite blank.  
The teacher confiscated the poetry books both of them brought along, and seated himself at the edge of his desk. "Go ahead."  
Fallen started sketching rough swirls on side of her notebook as soon as the two started reciting their lines in poor acting voices. That was until she felt someone tap her back with what felt like tip of a pencil. She looked back to see Noah and his deskmate, who both should be on the other end of the classroom but apparently snuck here when no one was looking.  
"Hey" the blonde boy said.  
"Hi?"  
"We're up next" he whispered as he pointed his pencil at the teacher who was sitting back to them. As they were the two pairs rearranged at the end, the teacher also had them noted down at the end, Kurt and Amanda being second to last, and her with Noah closing the list. "But I think we got the easiest lines of all."  
She shrugged.  
"Anyway" Noah pulled back and gestured to his friend. "This is my mate, AJ. And this is Fallen" he gestured back to her.  
The girl nodded her greeting as the boy smiled at her. He was tall and black, looked like he was perhaps 19, not 15 as he actually was, just as Noah said. "Hi" she just said. Right after she did Kurt returned to the desk and they heard the teacher call out;  
"Last but not least, Jennifer and Noah. Come up here and put your books on this pile while you do."

xXxXxXx

+Evening, Queens, NYC+  
“Man, don’t give up, do you, Auntie O?”  
“That’s because she loves you” Jean leaned forward on the sofa. “She’s concerned. We all are.”  
“This certainly explains why you’re always coming home with holes in your clothes” Vivian said from her armchair next to the two arrivals.  
“We always knew this was a possibility, Vai” Ororo shifted away from the sofa as she approached her sister. “While you did not receive the mutant gene as I did, we knew it could show up in future generations.”  
“It’s really not so bad, Mrs. Daniels” Scott tried to sound light. “Having special powers can be really pretty cool sometimes.”  
“Oh yeah?” Evan cut in. “I’ll tell you what, Shades. Let me see what you’ve got that’s sooo cool.”  
“Evan!” Vivian frowned.  
“Sorry, mom” the boy sighed.  
“No, really, it’s okay” Jean side glanced at her distressed teammate. “It’s just… Scott’s powers aren’t really what you’d call indoor friendly.”  
“Okay. Whatever” the young Daniels stated. “Look, man. I like it right here and I’m not going to some home for freaks. Now if you’ll excuse me” he turned away and headed for the stairs, “I got school stuff to take care of.”  
His mother got up. “Even…” but as she approached the staircase she just saw him disappear on the first floor and heard his bedroom’s door shut behind him.  
Jean and Scott stood up from the sofa.  
“Well” Grey said. “That went well.”  
“Yeah” Scott agreed with a grimace. “And I thought we were really making a connection there.”  
“I apologize for my son, Mr. Summers” Richard stepped towards them. “He’s obviously dealing with a lot right now. I’ll talk with him.”  
Just as the man was about to walk away Scott’s attention was draw by Jean’s gasp. Her hand was lifted to her forehead, that being an obvious sign she’s receiving some telepathic impulses.  
“Hey, he’s going out the window” she said.  
They all rushed to stop him, but when they emerged on outside Evan was already disappearing behind the corner down the street, and they all knew they have no chance of catching up with him.  
“We really need to work on our sales pitch” Summers concluded.

xXx

Having left his family's two-story apartment, Evan skated his way down to the Far Rockaway neighborhood where his school was located. All the lights in the building were off and doors were locked, but Evan knew a little window near cafeteria that was always open to let out the smell of food. He managed to get in that way and then made his way to the hallway where his locker is.  
Everything seemed perfectly normal. Nobody was around, no strange noises, and the light from the outside illuminated everything well enough that the darkness wasn’t even remotely unnerving.  
Evan placed his skateboard against the lockers and netled himself behind them as not to be seen by any possible intruder. “Okey, sneak-thief, you want to play tonight, the spike man is ready” he said to himself letting a couple hard bones poke out around the outer side of his exposed arms before he crouched to comfortably wait, but remain ready for a fight.  
At first there was nothing, the quiet and stillness remained undisturbed. The thief clearly hasn’t arrived yet, if he would at all. But then a strange breeze swept through the hallway, it came seemingly from nowhere and ripped a few posters loose from the walls.  
Evan looked around confused; no doors and no windows were left open as far as he could see. So where--  
It swept again, stronger, and oddly enough left numberlocks of the lockers turn so quickly their buzzing sounded like restless hive. “What the heck?!” Daniels couldn’t believe his own eyes and the breeze was turning into a storm.  
Almost at once all the lockers shot open loudly and their contents flew out getting caught in the wind that swirled it into a little tornado that rushed into his direction. He backed against the wall as books and pencil cases started hitting him.   
“What’s going on?!” he never saw anything like this, a tornado inside a building? No, it must be someone or something doing it. “Whatever it is, it stops now!” not up for being harassed by flying objects he proceeded to create and mount long, bone staffs to create a makeshift barrier between himself and whatever was happening.  
Just as he was finishing a human form suddenly appeared on its other side and Evan jerked back surprised. The surprise turned into dowright shock when he saw who was standing there. Dressed in a mint and silver, skin tight overall was his salty teammate. “Pietro?!”  
Maximoff had a satisfied smile on his face. “Call me Quicksilver. Like the outfit? Made myself. Took about quarter second” he spoke fast, his words blurring into one slur that Daniels could barely understand. He momentarily examined his ‘wall of bones’ and felt the structure. “Well, would you look at this. Seems my old pal has a few tricks of his own. But as usual--” he stepped back to then disappear in a blur.  
Strong wind swept up all of the spikes flying them in the air.  
“--not as good as mine!”   
Daniels turned around suddenly hearing Pietro behind him. Maximoff looked proud of himself. “You-- You’ve got powers too?!”  
The white haired boy smacked himself in the head in a mocking manner. “DUH! Finally!” he leaned closer to the shorter boy. “Remember Daniels. Anything you can do I can do better.” Then out of nowhere he pulled out what Evan recognized as his own wallet and pulled out the 5 dollar bills. “Mind if I take that back?”  
Evan took the emptied wallet back. He came here to fight for his money but right now he was more confused than angry. “But-- why would you want to rip me off?”  
“Gags man! For the challenge!” Pietro put his hands up shrugging. “Look when you move as fast as I do” he momentarily moved behind him before turning into a mint-tinted blur or swirling air, “there ain’t enough things to do with my time I gotta entertain myself!” he halted in front of him and lifted his head higher with a mocking chuckle. “And you thought you could stop me. Well--”  
His eyes weren’t quick enough to acknowledge it but Evan suddenly was looking another way and red burning sensation made him realize he was slapped on the face.  
“--no you can’t” Pietro finished.  
Daniels lifted his hand to the itching cheek and a determined frown returned to his face. “Don’t bet on it!” he growled pulling back to produce a long spear from his hand. But before he could take a swing with it Pietro disappeared from his eyes and he was instantly pushed from behind to land flat on the floor. “Ah!”  
“Too slow” Pietro stated. “What a surprise” he pretended to yawn.  
Just as Evan started to pick himself up he heard police sirens closing in. He looked back at Maximoff who’s face now grew oddly cold, same as his voice;  
“You know what, I think you’re gonna need some more time to work on those powers of yours” then the smirk was back, a lot darker than before. “Maybe I can arrange it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Pietro leaned over him. “Can you say… scapegoat?” and then he was gone with a gust of wind that sent the scattered papers flying for the last time.  
Daniels turned around to see if he’s still anywhere to be found, but he gasped when instead of his baseball teammate he saw two police officers opening the door at the end of the corridor full of students’ belongings sprawled on the floor.

xXx

Half an hour later Evan was sitting on a cold bench in the police station’s temporary arrest waiting for his parents to arrive and bail him out, if that’s even an option given the heavy charges. Eventually he heard the door open, but what he saw wasn’t only his parents come in, but also his aunt and the two mutants sent by that Professor.   
“Evan!” his mother gasped approaching the bars that kept him locked. “What happened?!”  
“Well… Welcome to the downside, pal” said the guy who earlier introduced himself as Scott. “Misuse your powers - go to jail.”  
“It wasn’t me, man!” he was frustrated.  
“Hey, I believe you, Evan” the redhead assured with a light smile. “In fact I know you didn’t do it.”  
It was his aunt’s turn to chime in; “Evan, please listen to me. Let us help you.”  
“So we’ll make you a deal” Scott stepped closer to the bars. “The Professor will use his influence to get you out of here aaand you give the Institute a shot. What do you say?” he reached into the cell but Daniels just gave his hand a glare and shifted away crossing his arms.  
His parents stood to a side and clearly wanted to give the others room to persuade him into agreeing. They were clearly buying in on the theory that his aunt had going about him needing to go and learn how to control his powers. But he was just fine these last couple months, his parents didn’t need to have learned he was a mutant like his mom’s sister.  
Right now however, the cat was out the box and he was literally stuck. It seemed like they finally got him in a situation where he’s got no say. “Like I’ve got a choice” he said spitefully looking at Scott’s hand.  
“Hey, hey! You’ve always got a choice” the boy objected. “We just want to help you make the right one.”  
Evan sighed - it is what it is then. “Okay” he took Scott’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Deal.”

Episode 5.0: SPEED VS SPYKE  
Installment 2 of 2

+18.11.1995, Saturday+  
“So, like, where’s this new guy?” Kitty asked when everyone sat together for breakfast before training. The only person lacking beside Ororo herself, was her nephew.  
“Still sleeping” Professor Xavier replied sipping on a morning coffee. “He had a rather… difficult evening.”  
“I think he knows who really trashed those lockers” Scott said. “Did he tell you?”  
Professor shook his head. “No. And I’m not going to pry. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”  
Right after the statement the man came to realize that some of the gathered probably already know exactly what happened and his eyes moved to Kurt and Fallen who sat three and four chairs away to his left. They both noticed his gaze but focused their eyes back on scrambled eggs on their plates. The man also averted his gaze before it could appear curious to anyone else at the table.  
“If you ask me, he’s looking to settle that score personally” Logan stated. “Pass the sausages, Red.”  
Jean stopped eating her own scrambled eggs for a moment to levitate a big plateful of requested food along the long table.  
“Ew” Kitty grimaced as it passed her on the way to the man sitting beside her. “That stuff, like, totally plugs your arteries, you know.”  
Logan smirked with amusement. “I appreciate your concern” he said, still extending his claws to grab three sausages at once and then dropping them on a side of his plate.  
“I suspect you may be right about Evan’s intentions, Logan” the Professor rubbed his chin with slight concern.  
“Yeah, trust me, Chuck” the man looked up from his food. “I may not be able to read minds, but I know what a boy’s thinking about when he’s been wronged.”  
Xavier’s eyes again brushed over Kurt and Fallen who seemed to have those knowing looks on their faces. His own knowledge acquired from them wasn’t detailed enough and he didn’t have any didn’t include any recollection of what happened around this time. Which didn’t mean they don’t know.  
“In any case…” the man again looked at the others. “It might be best if Evan had other things to distract his mind. I’ve already enrolled him in Bayville” or at least had this arrangement with the Principal that they will postpone signing and delivering proper documents to later this month and let Evan attend right away. “Scott, could you introduce him to the basketball coach?”  
The pace should keep his mind clean of setting scores with whoever used him as a scapegoat the other night. Enrolling at school right away and joining local basketball club instead, along with trainings should keep him busy until he’s ready to let go of the bitterness towards the situation.  
“Sure” Scott smiled at the idea. “After that last game he played in New York, coach will jump at him!”  
“Good. And let’s hope that Evan’s desire for vengeance is short-lived.”

xXx

Evan watched them from up the stairs leading straight into the dining room. He heard Professor Xavier’s words, but didn’t like them one bit.   
Scores should be always settled. He didn’t like that it was made impossible for him because he was made to move in with a bunch of idealistic preps.  
Vengeance is a right that was being denied to him.  
He felt his skin harden and the anger caused a dozen of sharp spikes to grow over his arms and back, cutting through the material of his night robe.  
Frowning, he turned around and headed back to the room that was assigned to him yesterday at late evening when he agreed to come for this month before christmas to ‘assimilate’ before the break.  
And the Christmas break couldn’t come any faster. He anticipated returning to Queens and getting back on that lying bastard, Maximoff.  
He would not get away this time.

xXxXxXx

Eventually Evan never made it to the common breakfast and the plate prepared for him remained untouched. Kitty and Scott were now finishing cleaning up in the kitchen with Ororo and Fallen sitting at the table and drinking coffee.  
“I don’t know how you can enjoy this taste, seriously” Kitty said looking over her shoulder at the two.  
“I don’t” Harris responded. “But when I need to be up from early morning I need a placebo to keep me going. I don’t sleep well at nights.”  
“I guess you and Kurt have that in common, huh?” Pryde sounded genuinely interested in their relationship for the last few days.  
“Yeah. How do you know?”  
“Oh, um… It’s just that, like, back when you were-- in coma, I guess… I came across Kurt in the kitchen at night a few times. It didn’t seem like something he only did because of the, uh…” she tried to be tactful about it, “the difficult situation with your health.”  
Harris smirked softly. “Yeah, I guess he really lives up to his codename.”  
“Good morning, Evan” Ororo said causing everyone to look towards the door as well. The boy standing there was rather short, had a dessert-chocolate complexion similar to his aunt and carefully shaved, bleached hair. He didn’t look very pleased to be here;  
“Yeah, mornin’, Auntie O.”  
Monroe didn’t let his expression discourage her as she smiled and gestured to everyone as she respectfully introduced them. “This is my nephew that I told you about, Evan. Evan, you already know Scott, and these two ladies are Kitty and Fallen.”  
“Hi!” Kitty smiled at him, happy not to be the newest one on the team anymore.  
Fallen waved slightly as she held her cup of coffee with the other hand. “Welcome.”  
“Yeah, thanks” he responded in a similar manner that said it all about how much ‘joy’ he felt for being here. “Is there any leftovers from breakfast?”  
“We saved you a solid portion” Scott gestured towards a plate covered by a silver lid that sat on the island counter.   
“Sweet, thanks” and again, he didn’t sound eager at all, but he did sit down and pull the plate of the eggs and bacon closer.  
“You might want to heat it up in a microwave” Pryde suggested.  
“I’m good.”  
“...Okay” Kitty turned back to the dishes muttering to Scott something about him being grumpy and completely unlike his aunt.  
For a moment there was silence and Evan didn’t show any interest in them until he asked; “So what do all of you do? Mutant stuff, I mean.”  
Fallen felt like Scott gave her a short look. But it was hard to tell.  
“I like, walk through objects and walls” Kitty responded, and with her irritation right now it sounded like she was actually trying to brag. “It’s called phasing.”  
“I have optic beams. Most people would call it laser” Scott stated.  
“Oh? How does it work?”  
“If I remove my glasses my eyes goes bazooka.”  
“That’s… tough. Cool, though.”  
“You would have known already if you didn’t bail on us the other day.”  
“...Yeah” there was little to no remorse in his voice. “What about you?” he turned his face to Fallen.  
The girl looked like she hoped he’d get too caught up on Summers to move on to her. However that didn’t mean she was going to hide the truth. “I’m not a mutant.”  
“What?” Kitty and Evan asked at the same moment.  
Daniels raised his eyebrows. “But the school was supposed to be for mutants. So what are you doing here?”  
Well. Some part of truth anyway.  
“Yeah, I mean” Kitty stopped drying the dishes to fully look at the other brunette. “I never thought to ask about your powers but I thought, like… Everyone here is a mutant. I mean, like… that’s the idea, right?”  
Before Fallen fully opened her mouth to respond, Scott cut in. “She’s related to the Professor.”  
And again she could just feel his eyes on her, carefully examining her. “...Yeah.”  
“Her boyfriend just so happened to be recruited into the team and she tagged along” Scott added. “It’s funny how things like that can happen, isn’t it, Fallen?”  
Still the hard stare.  
Even Ororo had a concerned glisten in her eyes as she peeked at Fallen like she wanted to ask her not to give in to the lure. Of course she knew she can’t give Scott the answer that he wants - that he’s right to doubt her because it really is all a bunch of lies. But she was surprised with his sudden mockery of the ‘story’, though one disguised with friendliness.  
Evan seemed to sense something was on and his eyes skipped to Scott to then return to the brunette in a much more critical manner.  
“Fallen.”  
She only now noticed Professor Xavier at the doorstep. “Yes, sir?”  
“May I have a word with you?”  
The girl felt Scott’s attentive look intensify, so obvious even despite his eyes being concealed. The boy didn’t say a word but she still felt his eyes firmly on her as she slowly got up and emerged into the main hall behind Xavier.  
When they were far enough not to be overheard, the man looked her in the eye; “Would you or Kurt happen to know anything about the circumstances of Evan’s situation from last night?”  
The girl bit her lip looking back at the teen briefly. “Well… Yes. But we thought you gathered all the necessary information from Kurt’s memory already, so if you chose to change any events--”  
“I did not acquire this particular information” the man interrupted. “In fact I only got a brief glance at major events that Kurt’s mind assumed to be particularly important.”  
“Oh.”  
“I only ask because right now Evan is charged with serious crimes, and while none of us actually believes he commited it, we can’t do anything until he chooses to name the real thief in front of the court. Instead he seems to want to seek vengeance, but if he steps out of the line the tiniest bit and gets caught, I might be unable to once more stop him from being taken before court, which is unlikely to spare him a lengthy sentence. Ororo and the boy’s parents are worried about him, and frankly, so am I.”  
Harris grimaced uncomfortably. “That’s bad. But does it mean you want me to fill you in on what really happened?”  
“First of all, Fallen, I would want to know if our interference is necessary to spare the boy undeserved punishment.”  
The brunette looked towards Daniels again as he was being chatted up by Kitty. After a moment of remembering the events as seen on the show, she turned her eyes back to Xavier;  
“I don’t think you need to worry, Professor. Everything will resolve itself if we just let it play out” then she added in an absent voice; “Besides, I don’t think Magneto would let us change much even if we tried.”  
The Professor’s eyebrows raised with surprised at hearing the monicker brought up now. “Magneto?”  
The girl looked at the man seriously again. After a short pause she grimaced and responded in a lowered voice; “Like I already said, it’s probably best to leave it alone.”

xXxXxXx

+20.11.1995, Monday+  
“I’m honoured that you’ve come” Principal Darkholme was sitting behind the desk in her office.  
“I’m not here for your little… ‘student body meeting’, Mystique. Behold” as the man said the device he put on the desk flickered and a foot long 3D hologram of a slender boy started turning around its own above it.  
“Ah” the woman put her hands together with a sinister expression looking at the laggy image. “So this is the speed demon I’ve been hearing about.”  
“Pietro Maximoff” the man’s deep voice had a hint of something she couldn’t put her finger on. “He is of particular interest to me. I have waited for just the right moment to approach this young man, and now is the time.”  
The woman’s eyes shifted away from the hologram and to the large figure beside her desk. “Then we shall extend the hand of friendship to the boy.”  
“It will not be that easy” the helmet concealing the man’s face in shadow turned from side to side as the man slowly shook his head. “He believes he needs no one. However, there may be a way” his hand slipped out from under the long cape and as it turned, another hologram shimmered beside the previous one. This time it was of a dark skinned boy with blonde hair.  
But what does he have to do with the speedster? “Yes…?” she asked.  
“Young Pietro has long had a grudge rivalry against Evan Daniels.”  
So this is how it is. The woman’s face shifted into a mocking smile as she remembered where she saw the boy before. “The new student Xavier enrolled here last week.”  
“Yes…” there was ominous satisfaction to the man’s voice. “Pietro has recently taken the advantage in that competition, and I believe Mr Daniels would like to… settle the score.”  
“Well then” she turned to the two holograms in front of her. “I know just how to bring them together.”  
“Excellent” the calm yet satisfied mannerism to the voice was chilling. “Then I will take it from there.”

xXx

Louise collected and neatly stacked the documents from her desk before hugging it against her chest as she walked past the students waiting in front of the Principal’s office. She tried to appear on ease, but this particular group made her feel anything but.  
The large boy with anger management issues rested against the front of her desk, the rebel she already recognized as Alvers was leaning back by the printer, next to him on the chairs was an unkempt, lithe boy with unhealthy complexion, and - sitting one chair away and clearly trying to put a distance between herself and the three boys - was a grumpy goth girl with white bangs.  
None of them even pretended to be friendly with one another, leave alone with the secretary. She didn’t try to strike any conversation either, she only told them to wait outside just like Principal Darkholme asked.  
At last the office’s door opened and the woman’s cold stare swept over them before she stepped aside gesturing for them to come inside. Without a word, much less eagerness, they entered the room and each found a spot for themselves as the Principal returned behind her desk.   
She shapeshifted to her natural, blue form and swept her eyes over them critically once again before speaking up; “How is your training going?” she asked expectantly.  
The looks of confusion, irritation or disinterest were the best response she could hope for.  
“Just like I thought, then” she stood up to look out the window as her voice turned more mocking than per usual. “You’re just a bunch of losers.”  
“HEY” Lance stepped up. “What do you even expect us to do? Don’t you think we would be doing better if we at least KNEW what we’re supposed to be doing?!”  
The woman sharply turned her head to him. “What I want you to do is take time of the day to fucking practice your powers and learn to work as a team.”  
“How exactly?” Lance hissed leaning down to put hands on her desk with gaze as sharp as her own.   
“Tell you what, Alvers” she turned around and leaned over the desk from the opposite side, leveling eye to eye with him. “Not by sitting with drinks in your hand all day and proceeding to TRASH the house.”  
The boy’s fists clenched. “How about you stop telling us what NOT do to and start telling us what you actually WANT from us!”  
“Yo, Alvers, don’t anger boss lady--” Todd tried to chime in gently but Lance threw the nearest object at hand towards him. He managed to duck the metal hole puncher, but at this point he decided to ditch the seat directly behind him and join Rogue in the back of the room. And for heaven’s sake keep his mouth shut.  
Lance turned his gaze back to meet Mystique’s. The woman straightened and crossed her arms. “Here I thought you would be more self sufficient than that. Clearly I was wrong, you’re just a bunch of little kids who need to be let by a hand” he nearly spat it in his face.  
“Ah don’t mean to stop ya from killin’ each other, but why am Ah even here?” Rogue asked from the back.  
The woman’s gaze wavered before she shifted it to the girl.  
“I would hope to put you on the team... when they’re ready to be called one. But at this point” Mystique shifted her eyes back to Alvers. “They still haven’t earned that kind of a title.”

xXxXxXx

+Following day, 21.11.1995, Tuesday+  
An elaborate construction swirled around the simulator of the Danger Room, like a flat, metal pavement curving up and down, left and right, angling sideways and thus creating the skating track that could be a dream of any extreme skating tricks fan.   
At first Evan watched it with all the glee in the world, after all it took him a week and a half to talk Xavier into letting him incorporate skating into his training. Luckily a little demonstration of his actual skating skills and telling him how it could be useful finally earned him a try.  
Maybe just because Xavier had enough of listening to him complain. Whatever works.  
It was fun to finally get what he wants, but at the same time it was really exhausting.  
“This is your fifth run, Spyke” Summers said looking at the boy catching his breath.  
Scott and Kurt were with him at top of the skating route, Jean was way down in the middle of the construction where she made sure all the four runs he had so far were difficult to finish, meanwhile Logan supervised everything from the ground.  
“You want to take a break?”  
“No time for breaks, man” Daniels stood straight again and turned to the two boys. “You got me here to train, so let’s train.”  
Wolverine smirked and waved his hand to hit it. “You heard the man. Let’s roll.”  
If Evan will be able to show them that he’s good enough to stop training, maybe his aunt will stop insisting he should be at this Institute all in all.  
With that thought pushing him forward he jumped off the edge to the steep path below, thrusting his skateboard under his feet in the air. The route went rapidly down before turning to a side, angling just enough to keep him from flying off into the air. He reached Jean who telekinetically sent five heavy balls the size of a head flying in his direction. He ducked avoiding collision with them. She brought them back around persistently so he produced a few spikes from his forearm and proceeded to shoot to destroy them once and for all.  
But then Cyclop’s beams blazed behind him, one, two, he escaped, but then one finally exploded just under his feet. He felt the energy separating his skateboard from the ground and he went flying along with it. Lucky enough the ground was close enough that his pride was hurt more than any part of his body. For a moment he couldn’t get his head around what just happened.  
“Not too shabby, Porcupine” he heard Wolverine and looked up to see the man offer his hand to him. He even smirked, which - short as his presence at the Institute was - Evan knew was a serious prize.  
He couldn’t help but also smiled slightly as he took the man’s hand and let him help him up to his feet again.  
Suddenly someone switched on the speakers from the control room; “Spyke! The coach just called” they looked up to see Kitty behind the glass. “Says you gotta come to the gym. You got a game tonight.”  
Daniels grimaced with slight confusion and proceeded to remove his skating helmet. “There wasn’t one on the schedule.”  
“Well, there is now” Pryde shrugged slightly. “Coach says principal Darkholme put it together last minute. Says he wants you suited up in, like, one hour ‘cuz you’re starting against PS 104.”  
Evan’s eyes widened. “...My old team…?”  
Summers descented down to them and immediately exchanged worried looks with Jean. A moment later Kurt teleported beside Logan as well and both watched him warily. It’s like they all expected him to go off like a bomb upon hearing these news.  
And maybe they were right.

xXx

The yellow school bus marked ‘PS 104’ arrived at the back of Bayville High. As soon as Pietro found himself in the front of the vehicle he heard the familiar voice;  
“Hey, Maximoff!”  
The speedster put his hand on his hip as he got off the bus. “Well well, out of jail already?” he asked approaching him while he looked around the place. “Or is this miserable dump part of your punishment?”  
Daniels relaxed his fists only to prepare to grab the taller boy. “We’ve got a score to settle, Pietro!” but before he lunged at him he was pushed to the ground from behind.  
“As usual, too slow!” Maximoff snapped his fingers at him. “Props for the attitude. Might be hope for you after all, Daniels.”  
“What’s going on here?” suddenly someone put a hand on Pietro’s arm, he looked back to see a tall boy with sunglasses accompanied by a red haired girl.  
Evan got up from the ground looking pissed off. “Nothing I can’t handle!” he snapped at them.  
Jean grimaced knowingly. “Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?”  
Daniels closed in gesturing at Scott to let go off Maximoff and leave. “Stay out of this!”  
But Summers wasn’t remotely phased, he looked down at the white haired boy who still had a smile on his face. “That true?” he asked.   
“Actually, yeah!” Pietro shoved the boy’s hand off his shoulder in an instant that surprised Summers. “I trashed those lockers. What, you gonna do something about it?” he pushed his fingers into the taller boy’s chest mockingly.  
Summers regained his composure and frowned slightly as he grabbed the cocky boy’s forearm. “Look, I think you better come with us--”  
He hardly noticed when he was pushed back and had no time to recover from hitting his head against the pavement.  
“I don’t think so” Pietro stated.  
Daniels’ anger turned into a fury. “That’s it, Pietro! You’re going down this time!” he lunged towards him but the speedster disappeared from the way at the last moment to be standing aside and watch Evan fall to his face instead.  
“Uuh, sounds like a challenge!” he mocked. “Come on, Daniels! Let’s see what you got!”  
Just as Evan lifted his head off the ground he felt a quick surge of pain over his back and his face got pressed against the ground painfully. Only then he realized that Pietro ran over him. That fucking bastard literally ran. over. him.  
He ignored the pain in his head and got up quicker than ever in his life. “Trust me, you’re gonna find out!” he said through clenched teeth. Grabbing his skating board and helmet he stormed after Maximoff.  
“Man, that guy is fast…!” Summers whispered after he and Jean saw Pietro nearly disappear completely as he blurred his way down the street within an instant.  
“We can’t let Evan do this alone!” Jean said. It all made sense now, how the real thief managed to get away and use Evan as a scapegoat for his crimes.   
“When you’re with the X-Men, you’re never alone” Scott responded nodding his head to where Daniels almost disappeared out of sight on his skateboard. “Let’s go!”

xXx

It seemed like Pietro made sure to be just fast enough to let Evan stay on his tail. He’d move quickly enough not to be noticed but then stand and wait until he’d catch up a bit before dashing off again. The game of a cat and a mouse seemed ridiculously fun to him, which only further fueled the other boy’s fury.  
“Give it up, Daniels!” he heard him laughing in the distance. “You’re out of your league!”  
“Not this time, Pietro!” Evan called back almost reaching him on the skateboard. “It’s time I win one!”  
Maximoff waited for him to approach and moved away at just the right time to push him off; his speed caused the impact of his blows to be much more effective and Daniels crashed into the nearest building’s wall, head first. For a moment his lights went out, then he heard himself moan low as he tried to lift up.  
He heard Pietro’s voice just above him; “You call this a challenge? You can’t even touch me no matter what I do! Check it out, spike-boy, say goodbye to ‘Bayville’” his voice was somewhat muffled and unclear, and by the time Daniels’ senses were back and he opened his eyes, he saw the damage left with the kind of speed Pietro was using to dash down the streets; lights bursting, cars turning due to the force, most windows suddenly shattered all over the place in cacophony of noise now just now started to register in his ears.  
That was the image exact Jean and Scott found when they caught up to him.  
“We have to stop him!” Jean looked around the mess.  
“I’ve tried!” Evan responded angrily. “He’s just too fast!” he removed his helmet and threw it on the ground. “I thought you said all that training stuff would help!”  
“Training’s just one part of it, Spyke” Scott grabbed Daniels’ shoulder. “Teamwork’s another. A--”  
He cut off as all of them heard a terrible scream from one of the flat which’s windows were trashed and saw an old lady looking out at the devastated street. Before they could think whether it’s worth the effort to calm the old lady, they heard the ‘whoosh’ of Pietro returning their way. Suddenly they felt wind strong enough to bring them to their knees in attempt of not being pushed over.  
But the wind didn’t stop, instead it proceeded to circle around them like a building tornado filled with trash picked up from the street.  
Scott immediately remembered the similar situation from not so long ago when Rogue absorbed Storm’s power. Much as the situation was different, damage was alike and the solution could be the same: remove the cause of the wind current.  
“Jean!” he called shielding his mouth from the gusts of air trying to suffocate him. “He can’t run if his feet are off the ground!”  
Grey got the cue and shut her eyes tight to have her hands free and put them against her forehead. “On it!”  
She focused trying to locate the invisible speedster within the wind but he was too fast. Instead she focused on lifting the entire rushing air and a moment later the wind dissolved and they all could see Pietro wiggling his feet in the air; “Hey, what’s going on?!” he called out surprised.  
Now having the speedster in her grip Jean was able to hold him up with more ease until he started to wiggle so quickly he became but a blur hanging in the air. A little tornado started rising again.  
“Ugh… I can’t hold him!” she warned.  
They could hear his laughter from within the swirling air. Grey completely lost grip of him, could barely sense him within the air. “Hold on to this baby!” he called from the abyss. “It’s TWISTER TIME!”  
The wind picked up even stronger than back when Rogue let Storm’s powers loose; now even nearest cars couldn’t hold their own and rolled across the street like plastic toys. The three X-Men were just far enough to withstand another second before the air shoved them across the street. Lucky for them they hit against the lampost and metal post office box bolted to the pavement, and they managed to grab onto them before the wind current would bring them into this twisted carousel.  
“LOOK OUT!” Evan called seeing a car being trashed across the street just behind them. Luckily it passed barely scratching Scott’s foot.  
“SPYKE!” Summers yelled holding onto the lampost just above Daniel’s. “LOCK AND LOAD!”  
Remembering the training Evan knew what that means. Cyclops released an optic blast straight into the heart of the tornado, the moment it came across Pietro the wind stopped and Maximoff was shoved back against the second store of a building.  
By the time he crashed down to the ground Evan was already on his way over. The second Pietro stood up he pinned him against the brick wall with a good dozen spikes around his slender frame.  
The speedster started groaning and trashing his head around. “I can’t get loose, I can’t get loose!”  
Evan crossed his arms with a smirk. “Not so fast now, are you Quicksilver?” he said mocking the monicker her used just before he used him as a scapegoat.  
“Yeah well, what good to you, Daniels!” he rolled his eyes before bringing back the same annoying smirk. “You still can’t prove I had anything to do with you getting in trouble, can ya?”  
“Ooo… Sounds like a challenge” Spyke continued to mock him as he pulled out a hand sized device from his pocket. “I got it all right here. Check this out” he pushed a button and Maximoff could hear his own voice:  
“Actually yeah. I trashed those lockers. What, you’re gonna do something about it?”  
Pietro’s parted lips closed after a moment. Looked like he doesn’t have a witty comeback this time.  
Summers squeezed the younger boy’s shoulder. “Good shot, dude. Looks like some of that training did pay off.”  
Police sirens sounded somewhere in the distance. Daniels looked his two teammates and they nodded before all three of them ran into the nearby alley leaving the speedster stuck against the wall.  
“Hey!” the heard his voice call after them as police cars’ lights started growing on the walls. “Hey! Let me go! HEEEY!”...

xXx

“HEY! You gotta let me outta here!” Pietro went from one side of his cell to the other trying to pull on every single bar. None of them felt even remotely loose or bendable. “I want OUTTA HERE!” he shouted in between groans of effort as he put his feet against the bars trying to affect them in any way.  
Then the air started to become more crisp and almost electric, it was like the bars hummed belows his hand, shuddering slightly along their own melody. Startled, he let go and fell back with a gasp.  
As he sat up and looked beyond his cell he saw a dark figure consumed by the shadow of the room. Even so he didn’t fail to recognize the broad-shouldered man under the long cape and smooth helmet.  
“You…” he whispered under his breath.  
“It is good to see you again, Pietro” the man said. His voice was matched the mysterious appearance. “Even under such… distressing circumstances.”  
The shock washed away and Maximoff bolted up and grabbed the bars again. “Yeah well! You can make them a lot less distressing, you know! Come on, move it!” he started to wrestled against the metal again.  
“...Still impatient” the man’s voice was almost nostalgic. “But you have grown much, Pietro. And I have need of your services… If you think you can handle the job.”  
Maximoff rested against the bars as he watched the man approach, light never quite reaching his face.  
“Hm” he snickered. “Sounds like a challenge. Okay! Whatever you want! Just-- let’s bail this jail!”  
“Very well” from under the purple came appeared a gloved hand. The air seemed to become dense and the bars under his hands seemed to shiver, so Pietro stood back. Just then the bars completely deformed and without being so much as touched they created a big opening right before him.  
The man reached his hand toward him.  
“Come with me” he said low.  
Pietro felt a smile grow on his face again as he stepped through the distorted bars and reached for the man’s hand.

xXxXxXx

“Guys! What happened out there?!” Kitty asked as she ran up to Jean, Scott and Evan who all disappeared a dozen minutes ago. “You look terrible.”  
“We had some… trouble, a little down the street“ Jean responded still trying to calm her hair from the rapid wind shoving it them over the place.  
“Is everything okay?” Fallen asked following after Pryde.  
“It’s fine now. Isn’t it, Evan?” Scott asked watching the younger boy expectantly.  
Daniels took a deep breath and finally smiled. “Yeah.”  
Fallen looked back at Kurt who just joined them in front of the school. He sent her a questioning look to which she responded with a discreet nod of confirmation. A barely visible smile crossed Wagner’s lips before he examined the three teammates.   
“Aw man. Did you get caught up in a tornado or something?” he asked gesturing at Jean’s head. “I mean… if it’s a new fashion trend to wear hair like that then…”  
Grey grimaced and gave calming her hair another heartfelt try.   
“You must tell me what happened” Pryde chuckled slightly. “But first, we need to fix this mess!” she grabbed Jean’s wrist and proceeded to pull her into the building.  
As the two females disappeared Wagner turned to Daniels and pointed his thumb towards the gym. “By the way, Evan, the game starts in a few minutes, I think you should get ready.”  
“Right! The game is still happening” the boy grabbed his forehead for a moment before heading off. “Thanks for the reminder, man!” he gave Kurt’s back a firm pat before running off to get changed.  
The smile vanished from Wagner’s face when he turned back around to be met by the cold expression and deep arch on Summers’ face. Briefly glancing at her he could tell Fallen is also feeling the judgement leaking off their leader.  
“Something wrong?” the german tried to appear confused about Scott’s critical look at him.  
“Caught up in a tornado’, huh? Funny you would say that” but there was no ‘fun’ to the taller boy’s tone.  
The smile on Kurt’s face wavered only for a second, but he tried to mask it with confusion. “Why?”  
Scott seemed to analyze the pair for a moment before responding; “It’s as if you saw it happen.”  
Then he slowly headed towards the gymnasium leaving the couple at the school’s backyard. The two watched him for a moment before turning to each other;  
“Did I say too much?” Wagner asked low.

xXxXxXx

“Congratulations, Evan.”  
Daniels sat up on top of his bed when his aunt appeared in the open door of his new room. “What on? We didn’t win the game.”  
Monroe shook her head a bit with a smile. “Not the game. Although you were great. But I mean what happened before the game.”  
“Oh” the boy rubbed his neck. “Destroying the entire street and all that. So Scott or Jean told you.”  
The woman first off raised her eyebrow before chuckling. “They might have left out the part where anything got destroyed.”  
“Oh. Then forget I said anything.”  
She shook her head smiling a bit. “They did however say that you proved smart to record the boy who really trashed lockers in PS 104 confess to his crime. The local news also confirmed he was captured and the recording was found on him. I must say… I’m impressed.”  
The 15 year old shifted a bit. “...He would have gotten away if not for Jean and Scott” he admitted.  
“And that, Evan” she put her hand on his shoulder, “is why we work as a team. I’m glad you got a taste of that tonight.”  
After a moment she picked up again;  
“Actually, Kitty came up with an idea for how to celebrate your joining our team” the woman smiled. “I assume you brought some swimwear with you?”

xXx

“There’s nothing better than a pool party in middle of winter, is there now?” Wagner asked with a wide smile on his face as he took in the view of the sparkling water and surrounded by summer-like exotic views provided by the simulator of Danger Room.  
“I know, right!?” Pryde grinned as she proceeded to rub sunscreen into her arms.  
“Katzchen, this sun isn’t even real. I don’t think it’s going to tan you.”  
“Which is all the more reasons why I love it!” Fallen commented from where she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs dipped in the semi-cool water.  
“Why, you don’t like to tan?” Kitty asked.  
“Did you take a look at the way I dress?” Harris asked but then took a second look at her green bikini borrowed from Jean who had a spare, one-size-fits-all set beside the one piece she was wearing right now. “I mean, when I’m wearing my own clothes that is. I’m never pale enough to suit my preferences anyway.”  
Pryde grimaced shrugging. She didn’t see how Fallen could consider herself ‘not pale enough’, but then again Kitty never opted for wearing black like the other girl so she just accepted that their fashion choices were on opposite sides of the scale.   
“Whatever. I don’t know if this hologram can tan but, but I like, won’t waste my chance if it can” she put away the sunscreen and proceeded to crawl on top of a floating bed off the edge of the pool.  
Meanwhile Evan swam up to Jean and Scott. “Hey… look, I think I owe you an apology… you’re actually not that terrible.”  
“Oh, how nice to know we could be worse” Jean smirked giving Summers an amusing look.  
“Haha, yeah, that’s some progress.”  
Daniels chuckled along. “Anyway. Thanks.”  
“Hey. That’s what a team is for” Scott smiled at him.  
Evan responded with a smile as well before turning around in the water and calling out; “Hey, Wagner!”  
Kurt looked away from Fallen with whom he was chatting.  
“I hear you’re the acrobat of the group! How about a little diving challenge?”  
The boy’s face lit up with a wide smile. “Ooooh bring it on, mein Freund!”  
“Loser takes over the other’s turn at doing the dishes!”  
“You don’t think you actually stand a chance, do you!”  
Fallen just saw Jean smile at her and shake her head as the two boys got onto the shore just to run back and take a far leap into the water. She responded with a similar smile right before water from both their jumps simultaneously splashed into both females.  
“HEY!” Kitty called out as cold water sprinkled her back.  
“Not bad” Evan said the second he surfaced and returned to the shore. “But you haven’t seen nothing yet!”  
Then he took another dive curling himself into a ball. This time the impact flipped Kitty’s mattress causing her to yelp just before she fell into the water. Wagner saw her surface looking angry. Oh well, he wanted to spare her that but since the damage is already done…  
“You were asking for that!” he called to Evan and proceeded to teleport a few meters above the pool to then dive all the way from up there. This time Kitty knew what was coming and yelped, bringing the mattress up in front of her to avoid being hit by water, which did very little to actually help with that.  
Jean and Scott, unlike Pryde, weren’t bothered by the two boy’s constantly causing waves.  
Daniels arched his eyebrow at Kurt. “Okay, man. I don’t think I can top that one.”  
“Was there ever any doubt?” Wagner smiled widely.  
“Fine, I guess you win” Daniels waved him off as if it didn’t phase him, but there was a hint of amusement to his eyes as he swam back to the shore where Professor Xavier watched everything in his pastel hawaiian shirt and Ororo by his side.  
“This simulating room rules.”  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Evan” Xavier smiled at him. “Also congratulations. I understand you’ve been cleared of all charges.”  
Daniels lifted himself over the ledge and climbed out of the pool. “Yeah, it feels good to have it off my record. Hey… thanks for your help, Professor.”  
Suddenly there was a loud splash and they looked back to see that Kurt apparently teleported Fallen right over the pool and dropped her in. Xavier shook his head with a smile turning his eyes back to his newest student; “We’re just glad to have you with us.”  
“Thanks” Daniels rubbed his neck feeling a little awkward at how welcoming everyone seemed despite his initial hostility. He then turned back hearing Kurt laughing and saw him swim to the edge of the pool as quickly as he could while Fallen was still disoriented. He reached out to him to help him quicker get out of the pool. “Heck, man, I think you’re going to be single now.”  
Wagner still had a wide grin on his face as he looked back just in time to see the look on Fallen’s face as she started swimming towards him; “TRUST ME, HE WON’T LIVE TO BE SINGLE!”  
“Welcome officially on board, Evan” Kurt said taking the opportunity to shake Evan’s hand before waving back at Harris who almost reached the shore. “I gotta run before she kills me though!”  
He hurried away. “YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN’T HIDE!” Fallen shouted after him as she climbed out of the pool.  
Just as she raised to her feet Evan hard this brilliant idea to help his new friend and shoved her right back into the pool and jump in right behind her.  
Charles chuckled; “It would appear your nephew is going to fit in just fine, Ororo.”  
“Yes” the woman watched as Harris proceeded to struggle against Evan who continued to pulled her back into the pool while Kurt mocked that she can’t get him alive and performed a victory dance on the shore. “But one must wonder… is that a good thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on X-Men: Revolution…  
> So a part of our story seemed to come the full circle - we reached the time when Forge was previously freed from the pocket universe of his making. This time around, the problem of him being stuck isn’t there to begin with, however - the laboratory is still standing and this time we’re (probably) smart enough not to blow it up again. But then again, we were supposed to be careful about changing events, and here we are basically erasing the plot of an entire episode… And I think we all can feel it in our bones that it is bound to affect more than this single situation.  
> Look forward to episode 6.0: “Middleverse”


	14. 6.0 Middleverse - 1/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not even something you would probably notice, but due to setting the story in 1995, I needed to change the year Forge recorded the message and possibly got himself into the Middleverse from 1978 to 1972. I just wanted to note it before someone thinks that I messed up the timeline on accident.

It was already December 15th, one week away from the Christmas break for those of the team members that attended school, and most of them already had scheduled flights or other means of transportation to take them to their families for the holiday. Forge heard Jean and Kitty talk about how happy they are to go see their beloved ones, Ororo and Evan were going to drive back to Queens to Monroe’s sister, Kurt was obviously ecstatic both about the christmas itself as well as about visiting his mother, and it was quite obvious that sooner or later he will talk Fallen into coming along.  
Forge felt oddly unsettled by the thought that he’d be staying only with Professor Xavier and Scott. Now, Wagner did offer him to come to Germany, but he felt uncomfortable with the idea of interfering with an event meant to be celebrated within families, so he politely declined.  
“Do you not have any relatives to visit?” Ororo asked him this morning after she told him about her own plan for christmas.  
Silvercloud grimaced lightly shrugging. “I’ve spent too much time stuck in the Middleverse. Family reunions aren’t really something that can happen for me at this point.”  
He didn’t feel particularly saddened by the fact either, he always knew there would be no coming back to the old life that he left in the 70s and he had more than enough time to make peace with that. But this whole hustle related to the upcoming Christmas made him think about the new life that he found here.  
And made him realize that he doesn’t know who he is in this new reality. With future undone and old life long lost, he couldn’t contextualize his situation. Both the past and future seemed like unfinished chapters and it felt like he skipped them and tried to write another one, never having the closure on what was already started.  
And this is something he decided to figure out for himself before the end of the year.

 

Episode 6.0: MIDDLEVERSE

 

Ever since they arrived back in 1995, a couple months before he was initially rescued from the Middleverse, he took on the easy approach of going along whatever happens. Since that route caused him to be recruited into the X-Men he decided to try it this time around despite he previously refused.  
But this time was different for reasons such as him being already accustomed to the 90s, unlike that first time when he had a lot to learn and catch up with after the extensive period of not knowing what happens in the world. All the history, technology, even fashion. He was overwhelmed by the amount of changes that he needed to adapt himself to. The new mindsets, new ways of doing things, even the new words that went from slang to dictionaries over the time.  
And most of all, his family. He didn’t live with them when he got stuck in his middleverse, he moved to Bayville to study at a college that used to be located where Bayville High was right now. He knew it probably delayed the time his family needed to figure out he ‘vanished’, but after that long he was also sure they long gave up hope he will ever return.  
Much less that he would turn up not aged a day.  
So he had that to deal with.  
Right now however he knew what happened throughout many years, he didn’t think it necessary to travel to his hometown once again. It wasn’t worth the hustle, better leave it as it is.  
Now he should focus on things other than catching up a three-decade gap in his information, such as his stance on being an X-Man. Sure, he accepted the invitation to the team and participated in the trainings, but he felt like he’s kind of outside looking in. Not only at his life at the institute but at himself overall.  
See, the problem is he should technically have mental age of almost a 60 year old - with all the stuck-in-time and travel-back-in-time deals, he should be an elder if his body were to catch up with the time that passed for his brain. But while he did feel the exhaustion creep into certain areas of his life and sometimes he did find himself looking at people and think of them like they are youth he doesn’t get, he didn’t actually feel older than he looked.  
In fact, it felt to him like it’s not right that his physical age gap with Ororo Monroe is smaller than one he had with the younger crew. It was like a part of him refused to grow out of college and let go of that part of himself that connected him to the past.  
And this is exactly why he realized he needs to figure himself out; Because while he felt eager and happy to go along with new currents in his life, a part of him still tried to hold on to the shore. To what he knew and felt safe with.  
The crazy 70s, the solitude of his workshop, fighting against laws of physics in mathematical simulations, not fighting against cannons in the Danger Room’s very real simulations. He still had that mentality of not having been built for this, even though he realized that he accomplished something that puts to shame those ‘challenges’ laid in front of him now.  
First of all, he needs to figure out whom he is right now. And that was more difficult than it sounds, because he needed to stop trying to think about himself like a scientist and trying to define exactly his age. He figured he needs to go with it like Kurt did - Wagner also had his physical age reduced twice, but you don’t see him go around complaining that he’s too old for his friends or his girlfriend. He just accepted the fact that he looks a certain age and just decided to identify as a 15 year old who got his shit figured out.  
“Doing that would be a start” Wagner said to him when he finally decided to express his concerns that morning. “You just overthink it. It’s as if I started to suddenly try to explain to everyone who asks that there’s actually an age gap between my body and brain. People can’t see that, they would just question my sanity if I said I’m actually 10 years older but time shifted” he shrugged. “You look 24 and think 24 if I do say so myself, so own it.”  
And that was definitely something he decided to live by.  
“Thanks, man” Forge responded staring absently at the Institute’s gardens. “I really needed to hear that.”  
Wagner smiled in response but then the others emerged from the Institute and he left with them for school. Forge stayed outside, for once deciding to clear his head instead of bury his thoughts in a pile of projects and equations. He continued to sit on the cold bench, enjoying the fact that it doesn’t snow. Being from Oklahoma, where weather in December rarely if ever went below 0 Degrees Celsius to even theoretically allow snow to fall, he enjoyed very mild winter, warm almost. The years spent in New York never changed that.  
“Forge” he heard and looked around suddenly. “It’s rare to see you outside.”  
“Oh… Ms Monroe, hello again. I have a lot on my mind.”  
“Ororo is enough. We’re almost the same age, we can drop the courtesy” she smiled as she closed in.  
Silvercloud couldn’t help but flinch a little. He exhaled slumping lower against the bench. “That’s… part of what I was thinking about.”  
“Is it?” she chuckled lightly, but there was something so non-judgemental about it that he felt on ease. “Mind if I sit down?”  
He just slightly gestured for her and she settled beside him, her blue eyes taking in the surroundings.  
“So what is it that you’ve been thinking about?”  
“Just the fact that I’ve been stuck out of this world for so long that I’m still confused about who I’ve become throughout that time, and if it’s someone who’s cut out to be on this team.”  
The woman turned her face to him with interest. “I heard you’ve once trapped yourself in that universe of your making… But I don’t think I ever asked for how long?”  
He grimaced briefly before responding shortly; “23 years.”  
“23 years” she gasped low. Forge looked unimpressed with his own story though. The more she thought about it the more mortified she was. “How did you survive the time?”  
He inhaled deeply. He already told this story to Kurt and then Fallen, but nobody else knew much about him in general. Perhaps because he chose to mostly isolate himself. But now he started to realize that it went beyond his asocial nature and ventured into just being hesitant about re-entering society when his concept of his own self is so unclear.  
Maybe the first step would be to open up to more than two people.  
“The term is pocket universe” he said staring into the trees before them. “It’s like a universe within a universe. It’s small and flawed. The one I got stuck in extended over a part of the building that now is Bayville High. It used to be a collage that I went to.”  
He took a moment to reach his memory back that far.  
“It extended over the gym, cafeteria and a part of the floor. Occasionally parts of the reality would leak into it and I was able to gather a lot of junk that I tried to use to get myself back here. I didn’t need to sleep or eat though, it kept me in a loop of time, otherwise I would have been dead within a month or so.”  
The woman listened attentively. “How did you manage not to go crazy from having spent that much time all alone?”  
“Time flow felt different there” he responded. “I did feel like plenty of time passed… weeks, maybe months… I would even believe a few years. But when Kurt appeared and said it’s 1995 I couldn’t believe my own ears.”  
“That’s actually--”  
She trailed off as both of them heard low, squeaky meowing and looked in its direction. A small, gray kitten was cautiously moving towards them from behind the nearest bush. Monroe and Silvercloud looked at one another before the woman got up, but as she stepped towards the animal it took a few quick steps back.  
“Oh, no, don’t be afraid…” she said softly and knelt down to rub the grass at her feet. “Come here, little one…”  
Forge just tried not to move as he watched the kitten hesitantly approach. All its hesitance seemed to disappear when he got his first little rub on the head and proceeded to bend under Ororo’s hand to get more love.  
“You shouldn’t be here, sweetie” she said softly before turning to Forge and switching to normal voice; “Good thing that our security can tell a cat from an actual intruder. Otherwise this kitten would be fried.”  
“Yeah, good it didn’t happen. But what should we do with it?”  
Monroe looked down at the small animal asking for backrubs. “I wonder…”

xXx

Charles needed to blink twice at the sight of a small, playful ball of gray fur trying to climb up Monroe’s shirt. “Ororo?”  
“He wandered into our garden, Forge is looking for his mother, but I don’t think she’s around at this point.”  
“So what do you suggest we do about it?”  
“Take care of him for a bit” she stated. Seeing the man about to disapprove she added; “It’s getting cold, he will freeze outside.”  
“There are animal shelters in Bayville.”  
“Yes, but I’m sure kids will appreciate having an animal at the Institute” she smiled. “They’re very stressed out with school, trainings and powers. A lot of schools and offices have therapeutic animals to provide stress relief.”  
The man blinked again. “Ororo…”  
“I think it’s a good idea.”  
“Ororo…”  
“I’ll take care of it for the few days before we leave for Christmas. If he will be troublesome I’ll take him to my sister’s, Vivian mentioned wanting to get a pet to liven up the house while Evan is living here with us.”  
Finally the man sighed. “...Alright.”

xXxXxXx

When the lunch break came the young X-Men decided to trade their usual table for one in the school yard and enjoy the ‘december spring’ as Jean called it. Sure, they weren’t the only ones to come up with going outside and at least a dozen of others students were hanging nearby, but they still managed to get some space by picking the table nearest to the gym.  
“Heck, do you seriously need that much milk?” Summers asked looking at the four 0.3l cartons of the drink that Evan grabbed from cafeteria and placed on side of his tray. He was already halfway through the third one.  
“Got all the available tastes. Besides, as Auntie O says, I’m still growing” Daniels lifted one of the boxes in a quick toast and took a big sip.  
“Hopefully.”  
“Are you mocking my height, Harris?”  
Fallen smirked. “You’re my height. Which means you’re basically a gnome.”  
“HEY!” Pryde, who was another inch short of them puffed up her cheeks. “What does that make ME?”  
“A mini gnome.”  
Pryde punched Wagner in the arm for that remark.  
“Aw, violence isn’t necessary, Katzchen” he theatrically rubbed his arm.  
Jean chuckled at them. “Anyway guys, what do you think about the pre-christmas party at Duncan’s? Are you coming?”  
“Go to the Duncan Matthews party?” Scott grimaced slightly. “Naaah, I don’t think so.”  
“You gonna finish that moo-juice?” Evan asked gesturing at the chocolate milk that Summers barely sipped.  
“You can have mine” Jean smiled handing over her milk before turning to Scott again. “Come ooon, it might be fun!”  
“Matthews is a jerk” the boy stated firmly.  
“No, he’s not” Kitty disagreed. “I’d go.”  
But Summers quickly brought her down to earth again. “No Freshmen allowed.”  
That instantly changed Kitty’s expression into irritation and she crossed her arms. “Matthews IS a jerk.”  
“Half of the school will be there” Scott continued making his point. “Suppose somebody gets too close to Kurt - that holo-projector won’t stop them from feeling his fur.”  
“Aren’t Freshmen not allowed anyway?” Kurt rolled his eyes slightly.  
“You know, I could get Duncan to make exceptions for all of you” Grey smiled at the younger teens.  
“I pass either way. Parties are the last places I wanna be” Fallen stated.  
“How about the three of you?” Jean looked at Evan, Kurt and Kitty.  
Summers exhaled in frustration. “I’m trying to be serious here. Look, we go to Matthews party, suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something” he gestured vaguely to Fred in the distance, hanging out with Pietro whom Mystique put on her team almost immediately after they thought he would get a sentence for trashing lockers back in Queens. Much like Fred who trashed the cafeteria upon his arrival - two trouble makers indeed. Add Alvers and Tolensky to the mix and Scott didn’t trust this bunch one bit. “We’re not the only mutants in the school, you know.”  
“Yeah, just the cool ones” Daniels stated and high-’fived’ Kurt.  
“Hey, come on, Scott” Jean started again. “What’s wrong with a little socializing?”  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t think that it’s a good idea.”  
“Dude, how about you don’t make that decision for everyone and just chill?” Wagner frowned slightly at the taller boy sitting beside him. “You’re our leader in the team, not anyone’s parent!”  
“I’m just trying to look out for everyone!” Summers spread his arms not understanding why everyone seems to disagree with him.  
Wagner opened his mouth to further push his point, but he felt Fallen nudge him with her leg across the table. Looking at her he saw her mouth silently something with a questioning look on her face. Only after the second time he made out what she was saying: Forge’s lab.  
“Right” Wagner whispered suddenly realizing that this is indeed the day, and almost the very moment he first discovered Forge’s old workshop which led to rescuing him from the Middleverse.  
“So what do you say we do?” Daniels put another emptied box down. “Pretend we don’t exist? Look, I’m not that into the idea of going to Jean’s boyfriend’s party, but I won’t hide all my life for the fear of something going wrong either.”  
“Evan is right, you know” Kitty agreed. “We’ll go crazy if we never get to do anything ‘normal’.”  
Summers exhaled dropping his head on his hand with defeat. “I guess I can’t stop you.”  
“Nah, you can’t” Daniels stated casually.  
“So do you guys want to come?” Grey asked with her smile widening again.  
“Why not” Evan shrugged.  
“Of course, I totally love parties!” Pryde’s expression immediately brightened.  
“That’s still a no from me” Fallen waved it off.  
“How about you, Kurt?” Jean looked at the conflicted boy. “I don’t think Fallen would mind if you went with us, would you now?”  
“I wouldn’t have any problem with that” Harris shrugged casually and smirked at Kurt.  
Wagner looked at her before turning to Jean. “I’ll let you know. For now… Fall?” he got up. When she looked up at him he nodded his head towards the sidewalk going along the school.  
“Um… okay?” the brunette got up.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll come pick up the trays ourselves” Wagner assured before grabbing the girl’s hand and pulling her towards the further back of the building.   
“You know I mean it that you can go to that party, right?” the girl asked a bit confused. “Just be careful and all that jazz.”  
“Ja, I know. But that’s not on my mind right now” he peeked back at her before turning down a short stairway leading to what looked like the basement.  
“Wait, is this--”  
“Ja.”  
She followed him down the stairs watching as he unlatched the metal door and pushed it inward; it creaked as it opened to reveal a dusty room full of old boxes and broken equipment. Wagner didn’t hesitate to walk across it to another door directly opposite the exit.  
“Is it safe to approach it?” Fallen asked with slight worry as Wagner examined the door.  
“Yeah, it won’t blow up or anything if we’re not inside. I just wanted to make sure the lab is still here. It’s locked solid, though.”  
“Ah saw you enter. Why are ya here?”  
They both turned around at the sound of the familiar, southern-accented voice. Kurt stepped away from the laboratory's door; “Rogue, we… we’re--”  
“What’s in there?” the girl asked cautiously watching them and the locked door.  
“Oh, there’s this-- um…”  
“Can’t a couple look for a private spot on a lunch break?” Fallen cut in seeing that Kurt can’t seem to make up any explanation.  
Rogue turned her eyes from Wagner to Harris and looked her up and down before scoffing with disgust and turning around to leave. As her footsteps faded up the stairs and back onto the lawn Fallen turned to Kurt again.  
Wagner looked amused.  
“Well” Harris shrugged. “At least she won’t get curious to see what we were looking for in here. That could end bad.”  
“Yeah, but…” he approached her with his eyes on where his foster sister disappeared. “It’s the third time we interfere with her role in all of this.”  
“Don’t worry” Fallen said softly as she took and squeezed his hand. “If she doesn’t come around in her time, we’ll talk to her properly. For now we should head back.”

xXxXxXx

“Forge.”  
The man turned to see Kurt and Fallen in his cracked door.  
“Can we come in?”  
“Yeah, sure” he spun around in his chair to face them. “What’s up?”  
“Did you realize what day it is?” Wagner smirked walking up to him.  
“Um…” Silvercloud peeked at the callendar standing on his desk. Of course he realized, it made him think about so many petty things and the wider picture all at once. “The day you got me out of my self-made prison.”  
“Yep” the german’s smile widened more. “We thought we should celebrate.”  
“Celebrate?” Forge shifted in his chair.  
“Yep!”  
“Nothing fancy” Fallen chimed in. “Just get some good food, maybe go to movies or something like that. All on us, of course.”  
Wagner nodded with agreement. “Also there is something you might probably be interested in checking out” he added more seriously. “We checked if your lab is still at our school, and guess what - it is.”  
“I thought so” Forge got up. “I did think about going there to see if I can recover any files and usable equipment.”  
“We could sure do that” Wagner looked back at Fallen for her confirmation, which he received.  
“But I don’t think it’s a good idea to go there during the weekday” she said. “Even if you teleport us in, someone can hear it and come. You know how the basement is with its crazy echo.”  
“Agreed” Forge said. “It’s been like this ever since my time. I don’t have the keys to it though, so I will still need your help, Kurt.”  
“Sure thing” he gave him thumbs up. “Anyway! We’ve basically offered you to pay for food and fun and you didn’t seem quite enthusiastic at all.”  
Forge’s face slowly lit up with first amusement and then actual grin. “No, I’d love that! All morning I’ve been thinking that I need to break out for a moment and get some fresh air.”  
“He’s sick” Kurt stated to Fallen.   
“Uh-huh.”  
“I don’t go out THAT rarely, guys…”  
The looks the two gave him said otherwise.

xXx

It was getting chilly, but Forge’s companions didn’t seem to mind one bit. He, however, appreciated it when they entered the mall where it was warm enough to remove their jackets and his attention was immediately off the weather.   
“Do you think we should give everyone gifts for Christmas?” Kurt wondered out loud as they passed by various window shops and stores, most of them ornamented with cotton snowflakes, green and red designs and cartoonized caricatures of the Santa Claus.  
“I don’t think I can even afford that at this point” Forge responded.  
“I don’t necessarily mean buy them” Wagner looked at him briefly before gliding his eyes over one of the shops’ themed displays. “One can make them, or just do something nice for another person. It doesn’t have to be an actual item.”  
“I don’t know if I know everyone well enough to know what they’d like” Silvercloud shrugged briefly. “Besides, I don’t really do Christmas.”  
“You can’t just not ‘do’ Christmas” Kurt arched an eyebrow looking at his friend.  
“I’m with Forge on this one” Fallen agreed. “Besides, even if I ‘did Christmas’, I can never even figure out gifts for you, leave alone anyone else.”  
“You know I don’t need you to gift me.”  
“Well” she sighed. “You brought gifts up. I would gladly just pretend there’s no events like christmas and birthdays to begin with. I suck at those.”  
“I’m fine with that if we keep anniversaries and Valentine’s Day” Kurt smiled widely.  
“Is this up for discussion? Because I’m not really--”  
“Look at that aren’t those the X-Geeks I heard so much about huh?”   
Hearing the fast-paced voice they dropped the conversation and turned to see a slender boy with white, slicked-back hair and pasty skin tone. Fallen saw him from the distance before, hanging with the Brotherhood boys this entire week, even though he was supposed to be in jail for trashing lockers at the old school he went to with Evan. But she knew all too well that daddy came to his rescue and Mystique didn’t even consider putting off transferring him to Bayville High as well as the Brotherhood.  
She also saw the other three sitting at a table a dozen feet away, but they didn’t seem quite interested in them, unlike their newest member.  
“Pietro” Kurt sounded tired of the boy already.  
“So you know me. I mean of course you do!” he smacked himself in the forehead. “I’m awesome!”  
“Excuse me, but…” Fallen smiled at him overly politely. “We’re trying to enjoy this day and you’re obscuring the view so…”  
A shadow of confusion came and dispersed from Maximoff’s face as he turned to look at her. He swiftly stepped closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder, just slow enough not to cause suspictions from any passersby. “Feisty. I like that, why are you hanging with those mushy losers?”  
She grimaced like she smelled something bad - that being true because he reeked of colon - and pushed the boy’s arm off her shoulders. “Keep your distance. And I think you need to take a better look at your own company--”  
“Yeah I know it’s so generous of me to hang with them” he said replacing his arm around her shoulders again. “But them poor idiots wouldn’t make it without me!”  
“Didn’t you hear her?” Kurt stepped closer regarding the white haired boy with demanding gaze. “Keep your distance.”  
Maximoff arched his brows and looked him up and down critically. Meanwhile Fallen once again pushed the boy’s arm away and turned to face him. “Don’t worry, Kurt, I think he might have gone deaf from his own ego” she rolled her eyes stepping away.  
“Kurt” Pietro echoed before clapping quickly. “Right! now I know who you are! And guess what” before anyone noticed what’s happening his hand was squeezing Wagner’s wrist right over his image inducer. “I’m the last person you want to mess with. You mess with me and your secret is out before you know it” he hissed as the german’s eyes went wide, just now registering the situation. So have Fallen and Forge and they both twitched, wanting to interfere but unsure how to.  
“Maximoff!”   
The four of them turned to see Lance who got off their table and approached closer.  
“Leave them be.”  
“You don’t get to tell me what to do!”  
“But you know who does and what she’d think of it!”  
For a moment the two Brotherhood members held each other’s gaze like two alpha males measuring chances. Finally Pietro abruptly shoved away Wagner’s arm and shot him a threatening gaze as he walked away to join his group. Alvers also looked them all up and down before turning his back and walking to the table.  
Kurt’s focus only returned as he felt Fallen’s hand creep up his forearm. “Come on, let’s go…”  
“Is he always like this?” Forge asked as they started walking towards the part of the mall where most restaurants were.   
“Dickhead who thinks he’s better than everyone?” Fallen asked. “As far as I know, most of the time - yes.”  
Silvercloud shook his head with disapproval. “No wonder X-Men always had beefs with the Brotherhood. Also, sorry that I didn’t really say anything but I didn’t know what to do.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“But won’t he kind of hate you now?” he looked at Kurt.  
“He always kind of hated me, this is nothing new” Wagner sighed. “Now, where do you want to eat?”

xXxXxXx

It was late in the afternoon when they returned to the mansion, however due to the season it was already way after dark and heat of the sun was already wearing off making them glad they took extra outwear to protect them against the cold. As soon as they were in the bright, warm hall they removed all of it. Forge kicked off his winter shoes, Kurt said he needs to put his holowatch on a charger, and so both boys went upstairs to their rooms while Fallen proceeded to untie and remove her combat boots.  
“Quite a lot of work with putting them on and taking off, isn’t it?” she heard Ororo at the living room door.  
“Yeah, but I can trust these boots with my life” the brunette smiled and looked up briefly. Then she looked up again, this time stopping with her eyes on a small animal cradled in the woman’s arms. “Wait… what? Is this a cat?”  
“A kitten” Monroe responded gently petting the little head.  
Finishing with her boots, Harris approached looking at the animal curiously. “Why is it here?”  
“It’s a she” the woman replied. “She was wandering the grounds. She’ll be staying with us for a while… or maybe longer than that” she added lower and Fallen noticed her look over her shoulder.  
“Professor doesn’t know?”  
“He does. But he wants me to take her to my sister’s when we go there for Christmas. I may just need to do that. But for now she’ll be staying here.”  
The brunette petted the kitten, it responded happily bending to her hand. “Aren’t you a cute one…” she said low as a small smile appeared on her lips. The cat was completely gray, in a few shades of it marking lines over its back. But its eyes were bright baby blue. “You two are a good fit.”  
“Do we?”  
“Grayscale hair, blue eyes. Yeah, you do” she smiled.  
“I see where you’re coming from” the woman smiled. “Actually, would you mind taking care of her for me for an hour or two? I need to go shopping for a few cat items as well as do grocery.”  
“Of course, I’d love to.”  
“There’s nothing in particular that you need to do. Just keep her in room with you so she doesn’t get lost in the mansion.”  
“Sure.”  
Monroe handed the kitten over to the girl. The animal resisted only for a short moment before it realized it’s not being removed from affection, just changes the source of it. It became content right away when Fallen started petting it gently.   
“Did you name her?” the brunette asked.  
“Not yet. But I was thinking about it.”  
“I think her name should match your monicker.”

xXx

“Kurt?” Fallen’s head appeared between the cracked door of Wagner’s room. “Come to my room when you have a moment. Do not teleport.”  
Having said that in a lowered, secretive voice, she disappeared again. The boy was a little intrigued by it, but finished collecting what he needed to do homework for the following day of school before stacking it and walking with it to his girlfriend’s room.  
When he opened the door she looked back at him from where she was sitting at her desk. “Oh, good, you actually made the incredible effort to use the door. I didn’t want your bamfing to startle her.”  
“Her?” he repeated. “Who’s her?”  
The brunette smiled and spun around in the chair to reveal a gray kitten lying in her laps. “Kurt, meet Cloud. Cloud, this is the former main reason for fur all over my room.”  
While at first the boy was stunned at the reveal, the girl’s remark snapped him right back to earth. “Hey! I don’t leave much fur around your room! ...or do I?”  
Fallen snickered. “No, I’m just teasing.”  
Cloud jumped off her laps, still a little clumsy but already getting her cat moves right. Then it approached Kurt and examined him for a moment before the boy crouched and started to pet it.  
“...So what’s with it?”  
“Ms Monroe asked me keep an eye on her for a bit while she goes shopping.”  
“Right!”  
“Right?”  
“Ja. Now I remember.”  
Fallen blinked a few times. “Can you be any more vague- Remember what?”  
“That this cat wound up here and it was staying with us for a week or so” german explained as he smile down at the playful creature.  
“The show never mentioned it. You never mentioned it” Fallen said before turning back to the desk.  
“It was very brief. I think Ms Monroe took her somewhere after that week.”  
“To her sister.”  
“Could be. Are you doing homework by any chance?” the boy looked up at the girl working pencil against some notebook.  
“No. I’m designing myself a new uniform that the Professor will hopefully accept.”  
“Alright… Do you want to do homework now?” he asked.  
“I already did mine before we left with Forge. If you want to copy the history assignment then be my guest” she smirked looking over her shoulder at him. It was obvious that history is why Kurt hoped to do the homework with her. It was a subject he utmost despised and couldn’t quite remember enough to pass without really trying. That’s why he only took the mandatory U.S. history class, while Fallen also picked additional European history. History wasn’t much of a problem to her, she liked to do research.  
Wagner grinned at the offer. “Thanks, you’re the best, Fall!” he immediately got up and then picked up the kitten to replace it on the bed where he made himself comfy and spread out his and Fallen’s history homework. “Now, be a good study buddy.”  
“Huh?” she looked at him confused.  
“I was talking to Cloud.”  
The girl just laughed shortly at that and resumed her work. For a few minutes they worked in silence. Fallen sketched, scraped and mixed a few different idea for a uniform that would still go along the general X-Theme and color scheme, but would better suit her personality than the black one-piece with yellow elements and a zipper that she was provided with upon arriving.  
Meanwhile Kurt quickly copied the assignment - a lot of it being just multiple choice questions and barely a few asking for one-sentence answers. Being done with it he put away the notebooks on the girls nightstand and focused on entertaining the cat that found it particularly amusing to attack his pencil throughout the homework process.  
Now it was sitting on top of his chest as he laid down and basked in the attention it was receiving. At this point Fallen was mostly satisfied with the design she came up with, but wanted to let it sit for a moment in case she figures out some major issue with it.  
For now, she switched her attention to where Kurt lay on the bed with the small kitten attentively trying to capture his silently moving lisp with its little paws.  
“It has to be the cutest scene I’ve ever seen in my life” the girl smiled.  
“The cat is adorable, I can’t deny” Wagner smiled.  
“You are too.”  
Wagner looked at her briefly before resuming playing with the cat, now a shy smile on his lips.  
Harris smirked and got up to then lay down beside him. She wrapped one arm around Kurt’s stomach while resting her head on his shoulder. The kitten came across his chest to welcome her by tapping her cheek repeatedly for a moment before it lost interest and jumped off the bed completely.  
“Shouldn’t we get it back here?” Wagner asked trying to lift up enough to see where it went.  
“It’ll be fine” Harris whispered. “It can explore as long as the balcony and door are closed.”  
The boy relaxed back and shifted to face her with a sly smile. “So, Christmas.”  
Fallen’s response was quick; “There’s still over a week left until Christmas and I plan to enjoy not thinking about it before then.”  
“Sure, if that’s your wish” he shrugged slightly with the upper shoulder, his hand landing to her side and ever so innocently slipping under her shirt to caress the skin of her stomach. “But you know what I’m going to ask you to do this Christmas.”  
“...I’m afraid I do” she sighed low with defeat.  
“My mom wouldn’t let you not come with me now that she knows we’re together” Wagner stated.  
“I know. But can I just not think about it until I really have to?” she asked smirking almost sadly at him. “You know how negative I feel about Christmas.”  
Kurt’s sly smirk disappeared for a moment as he nodded with understanding and agreement to respect her wish. But the smirk was only gone for so long before returning as he leaned towards her causing her to turn onto her back. “Let’s take your mind off of that entirely” he grinned briefly before kissing her.  
“Are you trying to copy my ways of distracting you from being negative?” she chuckled as she frowned at him when they pulled apart.  
“Don’t mind if I do” he flashed her another smile before reclaiming her lips and diving his hand further under her shirt until pulling it off entirely and going for her neck instead.  
The girl just sent Kurt’s shirt to the floor to join her own when she felt a little alien creature climb her lap. She gently grabbed it and as she laid back down - placed the kitten on the floor. Then her attention was back in the game and her hands working the buckle of Kurt’s belt. Another moment later, as the boy reached under her to work the clasp of her bra she gently stopped him and in response to his questioning eyes nodded her head to the side.  
“I believe we’re being watched” she whispered in intense, secretive manner that made the german laugh at the sight of the gray kitten watching them curiously as it sat at the edge of the bed.  
As if considering that an invitation, the animal slipped under Wagner’s arm and climbed between them onto Fallen’s stomach. It meowed low as if content to come in between them.  
Kurt snickered and moved aside a little as not to accidentally crush Cloud. “I think I have a rival and they’re cuter than me” he laughed.  
“Nah, you win” Fallen laughed and pulled him in for a brief kiss as she gently took the cat off her stomach. “Come on, little one, get off of me, you’re interrupting” and then to Kurt she said; “This is what having children is like. No intimacy whatsoever.”

xXx

There was a brief knock on Fallen’s door before Kitty’s head poked right through the wood. “Hey, am I not interrupting anything?”  
The couple looked at her from where they were sitting on the bed chatting and gestured for her to come right in. “No, you’re fine” Harris assured.  
“Okay. So I was just going to ask if you’re like, you know, coming to that party at Matthews after all?” the brunette phased fully into the room. “Because Jean said she’d get us all in and stuff.”  
“My answer hasn’t changed, I hate parties to the bottom of my antisocial soul” the room owner shook her head decidedly and shifted on the bed to lay down against the wall.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Abso-fucking-lutely.”  
“Well… if you say so” Kitty said as if the concept of hating parties was something so out of this world to her that she found it hard to believe in. But then again she didn’t seem to want to argue and shifted her attention to Wagner. “What about you, Kurt?”  
The boy seemed a little bit torn but that was all Pryde needed to keep pushing.  
“Please, please, pretty please?” she entwined her hands in front of her chest giving him a big eyed puppy look. “Evan refused to come too and I don’t want to be he only Freshman there!”  
Kurt shifted his eyes to Fallen and the girl gave him a disinterested shrug. He exhaled with defeat and smiled at Pryde. “Fine, I’ll come along.”  
“Yey!” Kitty almost squealed as her face lit up with a smile. “We’ll be leaving in 20 minutes, ‘kay!”  
She left in a hurry, probably to spend the entire remaining time polishing her party look.

xXx

Making the rounds for usual grocery and some extra for cat equipment took Ororo almost an hour and by the time she pulled up in front of the Institute’s main door it was almost eight. She parked a few feet away from Scott’s red convertible and started to pull out the bags when the teen himself appeared on top of the stairs.  
“Let me help you” the boy called going down the to pick up some of the luggage.  
“Thank you, Scott” the woman smiled letting him take part of the stuff so she would have a free hand to close the car’s door. “Are you kids heading to that party soon?”  
“Yeah, everyone should be here in a moment and we’re off” her responded. Then he smelled something odd and looked at one of the bags in his hands. “Is this… cat food?” then his eyes trailed along the see-through bag to spot another item. “And a litter box?”  
The woman smiled, amused at the confusion on Summers’ face. “Yes. We’ve gotten ourselves a little friend to stay with us for a bit.”  
The boy was just about to ask something else about the curious case but then the front door opened and Jean, Kitty and Kurt all joined them. “We’re ready to go” Pryde said happily.  
“Great” the brunet sighed. He still didn’t love the idea of going to the party where things can go wrong, but he gave up reasoning against it. “Get in the car. I’ll help Ms Monroe with the bags and be down in a moment.”

xXx

“Wow” Kitty said low. “I didn’t know that your boyfriend was, um… like, rich.”  
Jean shrugged ever so slightly as she gazed at the big, modern house with a pool in front of it and a balcony that was bigger than many people’s entire flats. “Rich could be a strong word. His parents are doing quite well financially, but...”  
Kurt and Scott followed the two girls out of the car, and Wagner didn’t fail to notice the clear - even if suppressed - disconcent on his taller friend’s face. Anything to do with Duncan Matthews always succeeded to put that disgusted frown on his face, deep enough that even his shades couldn’t conceal it.  
“To me that totally sounds and looks like he’s rich” Kitty stated. “And he’s on the football team. I mean, girl!”  
Jean chuckled in response.  
The frown deepened even more on Scott’s face, but both girls walking up ahead were completely oblivious to it.  
They closed in on the front door. A few teens were in front of it smoking cigarettes or sipping on beer; a girl with pigtails just left the building as they approached the door and when it opened the muffled sounds of music became crips and loud in their ears. They found themselves on a spacious corridor connected to what seemed like a living room; a few kids cheering as two guys went hard on the fresh-out-the-oven Tekken game that was just released for Playstation earlier this year. Just the sole fact Duncan had both, the game and the console, said something. Further down was an open space kitchen where some self-proclaimed underage barista was fixing cocktails out of whatever they could find.  
The four X-Kids didn’t even have enough time to question where to go or what to do when they were jumped from behind and a massive arm wrapped around Jean’s shoulders. “Hey Jeannie!”  
It was the king of the party, Duncan himself. His face was already a little bit red against his blond hair, and it wasn’t difficult to guess why based on the dark brown bottle in his other hand.  
“What took you so long!” he asked, not really waiting for an actual answer. “Come on upstairs, we’re doing a beer-pong tournament. I’ll show you my sick moves!”  
That was when Kitty inched forward. “Hey, um, Duncan. I just wanted to say thanks for letting us come even though we’re Freshmen.”  
Matthews face became much less excited as he glanced at Pryde and Wagner behind her. “Yeah, whatever” he sounded disinterested as it gets. “Just don’t get in my face.”  
He walked away, pulling Jean along.  
Kitty blinked and her face flushed red spontaneously. “He’s such a-- a--!”  
“Jerk?” Kurt suggested.  
“Asshole?” Summers offered.  
“YES!” she frowned clenching her fists. “Both!”

xXx

The truth was that quite a few Freshmen hung around, however each and every one of them was either already earning the ‘cool kid’ status or somehow related to one of the older trend-setters. The social food chain was very clear here - with most people hanging with their ‘kind’, older folk being the loudest and most daring, and younger kids staying usually quiet and trying to pretend like they’re not lonely, just hanging with a drink and watching everyone.  
It only took so long for Kurt to realize he was indeed over being the high school kid that tries to squish into this ordeal and make himself belong. As soon as Scott was stolen away by the girl - Taryn - and Kitty ended up blushing to a second-year guy who was trying to charm her in the corner of the room - he figured out that maybe Forge was right in a way when he suggested that they’re too old for all of this.  
He used to love parties - in a way, for a while. They were loud and crazy, perfect time and space to let go, yell at top of your lungs and dance on the tables for all its worth. But now, while he wouldn’t necessarily say he feels too old for this, he just re-learned to appreciate less crowded and less chaotic outlets. The music was not his taste, the entertainment was lame, and if you don’t like to drink alcohol then there’s very little for you to do here.  
“Maybe I am getting old after all” he scoffed with amusement as he looked out the edge of the balcony.  
“Are you having a middle age crisis at the age of 15?” asked a soft voice behind him.  
A voice he knew all too well.  
He turned around, masking his mixed emotions as he looked at Amanda. “I think it might just be the case” he responded forcing a brief smile.  
“Why so?” she asked joining him by the balustrade. He wished she didn’t, but at the same time he didn’t want to be salty about a relationship she didn’t even remember having with him.  
Instead of listening to his first instinct - that would be walk away from her - he rested against the railing and took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I just…” and honestly thinking about it, he said; “I’ve had my share of being immature and I think that… in some aspects I’m just over being a teen by now.”  
“That’s impressive” she said in a small voice that almost made him miss out on hearing the words.  
“Really?” he asked with a slight surprise.  
She smiled shyly, not looking into his eyes. “...Yeah. I mean, you do seem really mature, and that’s rare for guys our age.”  
‘Our age’ Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at that on the inside. But in real life he just straightened out. “Speaking of which. What are you doing here? I mean, Jean talked Duncan into letting me and Kitty come, but you’re at Freshman too.”  
“Yes, see…” she shifted a bit, a small smile back on her face. “My friend, Monique, she’s Duncan’s cousin.”  
“Ah. And where’s she now?”  
Sefton secretly gestured towards the glass door. Following her hand Kurt saw a girl making out with some guy on the loveseat.  
“Ah.”  
“Yeah.”  
A moment of awkward silence fell. Kurt’s eyes were back on the view from the balcony and the few kids hanging below it with cigarettes. He thought Amanda would get cold and go back inside, especially when there’s no conversation going, but she remained there, standing back against the balustrade two feet away from him.   
Finally she picked up again, trying to sound casual; “You didn’t come with your girlfriend?”  
He saw it coming so clearly that he didn’t even hesitate before responding; “Yeah. She’s not a party person.”  
“She didn’t mind you going without her?” she looked at him with sincere wondering.  
“No” he replied softly. “She knows she can trust me.”  
For a moment Amanda was quiet and in peripheral vision he could see her watch him silently. Then she turned away again, her face a little down towards the floor. Her voice was so soft he could barely catch it; “...It must be really nice to have someone like that.”  
He thought he could hear it in her voice but needed to actually look at her to confirm the small smile on her lips. The conversation seemed odd enough that he didn’t know how to respond to her reaction, so he just whispered; “Yeah”, and he turned to the view again.  
A part of him wanted to laugh heartily, although bitterly, at the fact that it was still one of the deepest and most interesting dialogues they’d ever had. It was kind of nice to know that Amanda could and did have some genuine interest in him as a person, but also disturbing when he thought that it would start going downhill the moment she’d find out about his more unique qualities and some kind of sick fascination would overpower whatever good could come out of this friendship.  
Guess that means that if they met in different circumstances, maybe everything would have been different between them. Maybe if they had developed some kind of bond before she found out about his real appearance it would cause her to not start perceiving him that differently because of it. Maybe they would have stayed together and he would have never considered Fallen that way because he would already be in a well developed relationship. It was crazy to think about, but he was looking at the horizon unable to stop thinking that there is a true, genuine butterfly effect to things we wouldn’t usually second guess in our lives.  
Amanda’s voice brought him back to the current moment and the concerned sound to it alarmed him before the words even registered; “I think your friend is in trouble…”  
He looked around immediately, past the glass wall to the light interior of the Matthews’ house. Three tall guys towered over Kitty who seemed concerned and lost. He didn’t need to see more, he immediately headed inside just throwing over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the scene; “I need to go.”

xXx

Kitty stepped back but they followed along. One of the guys loomed so close over her that she almost started choking on his alcohol-and-nicotine filled breath.  
“I don’t know, Greg, I think you might be a little biased” he said examining her as she tried to lean as far away from him as possible. “She doesn’t look half bad.”  
“Looks like a child, dude” responded another one of them as he gestured with his half-empty bottle to Kitty’s chest. “Where your titties at? Left ‘em at home?”  
“Hey! I won’t l-let you talk about me like that!” Kitty exclaimed. She was furious but she was embarrassed, her face flushing bright red for what it was worth with how pale she was from underlying fear.  
The guy - who’s name was supposedly Greg - turned his attention back to her, clearly unimpressed. His eyes sparkled from being drunk and were a little defocused, but still he looked her up and down critically. And maybe a little bit hungirly as well, but at this point she really hoped she was just imagining that part.  
“What is a first year girl like you even doing here alone anyway?” he asked reaching up to cup her chin. Kitty shifted away in what little space she had, but while that didn’t discourage the guy in the slightest, his hand was shoved away before it even brushed her skin.  
“She’s not alone” she heard the familiar voice state firmly as Kurt’s back quickly separated her from the pushy folk. “And I think you should go.”  
Kitty’s breath caught before the feeling of gratitude for getting help replaced the sense of being trapped. She peeked from behind Kurt at the guys who tried to harass her. They exchanged amused looks and one of them said; “Look at that guys, the chick got herself a real knight. Look man, we are just havin’ fun, you don’t need to go home with broken bones for getting in the way if you just step aside.”  
“If you so much as look at her the wrong way you will be the ones getting put back together” Kurt responded through his teeth.  
Even from behind Pryde could see how Kurt tenses and his fists clench with anger. It was no good, a fight was the last thing she wanted. The guys laughed at the threat and she could already see Wagner twitch at that, ready to make his point very real for them.  
Before anything else could happen, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled it firmly to get his attention. He looked over his shoulder, questioning and uncertain look breaking through the fire of anger in his eyes. “I just want to leave. Can we please just go outside now?” she whispered quickly.  
He seemed to hesitate and consider it, his eyes shifting from her to the three guys who mocked them in their drunken, teenage ways and laughed their asses off.  
She pulled his attention back with another tug on his sleeve. “Please, I really need some fresh air…”  
Finally giving in Kurt exhaled low and relaxed his fists. “Come on” he said to her low as he turned to the side to rush her along gently towards the balcony.   
“Yeah you go, this party ain’t for children anyway!” one of the guys called after them, but Wagner didn’t even look back. He just frowned even deeper and opened the balcony door for Kitty to go first.  
It became much quieter when the door clicked closed behind them and the cold, fresh air was a huge shock after the heat and intensity of smells and noises of the inside. As Kitty walked over to the balustrade directly in front of the door, Kurt looked around to confirm what he noted immediately; Amanda left it in the meantime, leaving it empty. Joining Pryde at the balustrade he saw that the patio and pool area below are also empty.  
“Are you okay?” he asked seeing that the girl is struggling to stop her hands from shaking.  
Only after a moment she turned her eyes to him; the crystal blue was sparkling with tears. “I’m sorry…”  
“Sorry? For what?” he asked softly.  
She shook her head and wiped her eyes. “I shouldn’t have like, insisted to come!”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s them being jerks” he assured carefully putting hand on her back. He knew Kitty is still a little jumpy around him, but this time she just examined the situation very briefly before leaning against him looking for comfort.  
“Thank you for saving me” she whispered faintly.  
“Always, Katzchen” his response wasn’t much louder as he rubbed her back gently. “We shouldn’t stay outside though. It’s too cold, you’ll get sick.”  
Kitty moved away from him gently and looked at the havoc inside the house. Her skin was all in goosebumps, there was no denying that, but she didn’t want to go back inside at all.  
Shifting her eyes to Kurt again and whispered; “I… I think I want to go home, Fuzzy.”  
Corners of Kurt’s lips uncontrollably twitched in a brief smile at the nickname.  
“Come, I will teleport you home” he gestured for her to step back to him again.  
“But there are so many people--...”  
Wagner looked through the glass wall. Everyone were busy, faces down, faces in cups, faces in other people’s faces. No one even so much as glanced towards the balcony. “It’ll be fine. No one will ever know” he assured and gestured for her again.  
Kitty hesitated but seemed to figure out his right because she moved closer. “I’ve never teleported before…”  
“I know” he smirked briefly. “It might make you a little dizzy at first. It’ll be better the closer you are to me when we teleport, so is it okay if I wrap arms around you?” he wanted to be careful with her, even though she did seem to be a lot more comfortable around him now.  
Kitty blinked once but then nodded ever so slightly, looked down and let him do so as she braced herself but for what she didn’t know exactly.  
“Just take a deep breath.”  
She did and then--  
BAMF.

xXx

“Ah. I thought I heard something!” Forge said as he entered the kitchen to find Kitty sitting there at the table with a cup of steaming chocolate.  
She seemed a little sheepish as she responded low; “...Yeah.”  
“Weren’t you supposed to be at the party?”  
“...Yeah” she responded again and then a certain harshness entered her face. “I was. It sucked.”  
“...Uh-huh…?” Silvercloud arched his brow a bit at her demeanor before pulling out and popping the can of soda he came for. After a few sips and watching her awkwardly he asked; “Are others back too?”  
“No” she sighed. “Just me. And Kurt said he’ll be back in like, a few minutes tops.”  
Seeing that Pryde doesn’t act like herself and seems embarrassed, he decided to just give her the space. Knowing how to deal with emotions and moods of teenage girls was something very far from his field of expertise and he’d rather not tinker with what he doesn’t understand.  
Luckily Kurt arrived in kitchen with a soft ‘bamfing’ sound as he appeared with his back to Forge, so he didn’t notice him at first. “Alright, I let Scott know we’ve gone home” he informed Kitty. “I think he’s not enjoying himself much either, but he wanted to stay to give Jean a ride back.”  
“Why do you people even go to parties if not one of you seems to enjoy them?” Silvercloud asked simultaneously letting his presence known to his friend.  
Wagner turned to face him, a little surprised. He then waved the question off like he meant not to get him started on that. “Parties aside, let’s all watch a movie and actually relax for once, ja?” he turned to Kitty for approval. The girl nodded and smiled faintly.  
“Should I go fetch Fallen?” Silvercloud asked.  
“I’ll do that, you two find us a movie” Wagner teleported upstairs.  
A few minutes later Forge, Kitty, Fallen and Kurt all were in the living room with two big bowls of popcorn and a bunch of Blockbuster movies. While chatting about the party briefly they picked Judge Dredd that came out earlier this year and it felt like they’re the only group of people around who didn’t watch it yet.  
“I watched the 2012 remake though” Fallen admitted low when Kitty left for a moment to use the bathroom before the seance.

xXx

+Following day, 16.12.95, Saturday+  
It was a cold morning, one could feel it in the air that winter is finally settling and for the first time this month people of Long Island believed that it will actually snow before Christmas. However no snow fell as of yet and it was just gray and damp outside, with cold penetrating through layers of thick clothes with ease.  
It was especially chilly when they left shortly after breakfast while the world was still cool from the night. It wasn’t quite enough to discourage them though, and by 10 a.m. Forge, along with Fallen and Kurt, made it to the back of Bayville High. For him it still seemed strange as he remembered it as the Bayville College of Technology and Engineering, which it hasn’t been for almost two decades.  
Right now the building stood vacant for the weekend, so they haven’t encountered anyone on the school grounds and didn’t need to worry about anyone watching them when they entered the underground storage room by teleporting through the door.  
The room they found themselves in was pitch dark, but they came prepared with fleshlights that now illuminated boxes and stacked equipment around the dusty floor.  
“Now it’s officially a break-in with entry” Fallen commented, although unbothered by the fact.  
“Let’s say it’s an entry without a breakin-in” Kurt commented.  
But Forge’s attention was on something else, the beam of his flashlight directed at the old, industrial door in the back. “Wow” he said low. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen it from this side.”  
“Should we teleport inside?” Kurt asked.  
“If we do we’ll likely breach the security, but I guess it’s the only way” seeing the uncertain looks on his friends’ faces he added; “I think I still remember the code to disable the blow, don’t worry.”  
It didn’t sound completely convincing, but of course they could get away in time if something went wrong after all, so Wagner approached the other boy and gestured for Fallen to come closer as well. Then he teleported them onto the other side.  
For a mere second they were in the dark again before a dozen various screens lit up in front of them and casted light at the computers and equipment that neither Fallen nor Kurt had any idea what it could be for. Suddenly Forge’s own face popped up on all of the screens and a recording started to play;  
“January 22nd 1972. Hi there!”  
The real Forge however quickly made it to the main computer and started to quickly punch in some commands that were displayed on a single screen directly in front of im.  
The recording continued: “If you’re hearing this message you’ve got 10 seconds before this lab self-destructs. Have a nice day… What’s left of it!”  
“Did you think you were being funny?” Kurt asked looking with worry at the countdown that popped up. Silvercloud just grimaced but didn’t take time to send him a look as he worked the keyboard.  
They barely glimpsed the 9 turning into an 8 before it dissolved and the screens went blank. Silvercloud straightened and glanced around as if to confirm the danger’s passed. Everything was now quiet.  
“Okay, everything looking good I suppose” he said to himself before turning to the pair waiting by the door. “Flick the lights on, the switch is to your left.”  
Kurt reached to the massive, old switch bulging off the wall by the industrial door; with a moment of delay yellow lights flickered along the ceiling and illuminated the dusty room. Now they had a clearer view of the massive computers interconnected by thick wires that were pinned to the brown brick walls. To their right was an industrial piece of furniture, kind of metal and wood freestanding crafting table with shelves. The shelves were filled with components, tools and other elements they couldn’t quite name.  
One item particularly captured their attention and Fallen looked back at Kurt to confirm he also took notice of it. It was shaped like a turtle’s shell, roughly the size of one too, with two handles poking on either side and a square opening in the front. Approaching the table she carefully turned the object around to reveal a couple buttons.  
“Oh, yeah” she heard Forge say as he peeked back while proceeding to download his old data. “The trans-dimensional projector. Or what was supposed to work like one but ended up connecting to a pocket dimension and trapping me there for all that time. I wouldn’t poke any buttons if I were you.”  
“I certainly wasn’t going to” Harris assured but decided that maybe it is better to not touch the device all in all. “Do we want to take it back to the Institute?”  
“I don’t know, it’s quite useless compared to the one I made now” Silvercloud shrugged. His fingers still worked swiftly over the keyboard and data proceeded to be transferred to an external disk.  
“I think what Fallen meant is that someone could find it end up trapped the same way” Kurt suggested as he walked along the opposite wall looking at every dusty panel there was.  
That gave Jonathon a short pause. Then he shrugged again. “Hn, that would be a bummer. Okay, fine. We’ll take it and what else could be useful, then we blow everything else up.”  
That gave the other two a pause.  
“Wait, what?” Fallen asked.  
Apparently done with getting the data Forge unplugged his external disk and looked at them as if confused. “What, you didn’t think I can leave the lab standing here for someone to find, right?”  
“But-- There’s all this technology and--”  
“You can’t just blow--”  
The boy started laughing, which confused them even more.  
“Psyche!” he called. “Of course I’m not going to blow it up! Even if someone finds it I cleared all data and we’ll take the projector, everything else is technology that isn’t very impressive in modern days so no one would question where it came from.”  
“You had me for a moment there, man” Wagner breathed out with relief as he leaned against Forge’s shoulder. “I thought you wanted to willingly set up an explosion!”  
“No, I’m good. But we should probably beat feet if we don’t want to be late for the training so let’s grab that projector and cut out.”  
“You sound very 70s all of sudden.”

xXxXxXx

Finally came December 21st, they were only one day away from Christmas break and starting tomorrow after school most everyone would finish preparing to leave and spend the time with their families. Eventually they also decided that the cat found recently would be staying since Forge volunteered to look after it throughout Christmas, and now Cloud was napping in Jean’s lap as she petted it gently.  
“I’m fine with staying at the Institute, really” Scott assured when Kitty asked him if he’s not upset that everyone but him would be leaving for two weeks. “Besides, Professor and Forge also stay, right?”  
“Yeah” Silvercloud agreed trailing off like he wasn’t absolutely certain about this decision.  
“I’m sure my mom would love it if you came along with me and Fallen” Kurt suggested.  
“Wait, I didn’t agree to go anyw--mm” she was stopped by Wagner’s hand covering her mouth.   
“What do you say?” the German asked.  
Silvercloud chuckled briefly. “Thanks man, but I’m good. It makes sense for you to bring Fallen but I just don’t feel like I would be comfortable butting in on a family event.”  
Harris’ muffled protests continued but everyone just kind of accepted the fact that she’s not a christmas person (after about a dozen times she stated it this month) and that Kurt won’t let her get away from celebrating it anyway. Seeing no one comes to her rescue she gave up and Wagner finally released her, though instead of arguing she just slumped against him with a grimace.  
“I’m really glad I’ll get to see my family. I haven’t seen my parents and sister in such a long time” Jean marveled.  
“You have a sister?” Scott arched his eyebrow with surprise.  
“Yes” Grey smiled brightly. “Older one, her name is Sara. You didn’t get to meet her because she lives with her husband, but they’re both coming over for Christmas.”  
“Awesome, I had no idea” Pryde almost squealed. “What about everyone else, do you have like, any siblings? I always wanted to have a sister!”  
Seeing that the subject is diving too far into family matters Fallen grimaced slightly and got up earning herself a questioning look from Kurt. “I’m going to kitchen, don’t worry” she excused herself low and gave him a peck on the temple before quietly leaving the company.  
Already in kitchen she poured herself a glass of cold orange juice. She barely took one sip before she heard low rustle as someone entered the kitchen. Looking back she expected to see Kurt, but instead found Forge giving her a tired smirk. “Is there any left?” he asked.  
She poured him a glass of juice as well. For a moment they just rested back against the counter listening to the faint murmur of the exited conversation going on in the living room.  
“You really didn’t want them to ask about your family, huh?” Silvercloud asked finally.  
Harris grimaced slightly and shrugged. “Not like it’s a secret. I just… see no point to bringing up my relatives. They don’t even exist in this dimension, so why bother.”  
“Do you ever--” as abruptly as he started, so he cut off. Fallen lifted her eyes up to him wondering why so. After a moment he exhaled and continued; “Do you ever get this feeling like the situation-- with you family I mean-- like there’s no closure? Like-- you need to finish it to feel at peace?”  
She watched him for a moment before waving her hand and refilling her glass. “I’m finished with it alright.”  
Forge looked at the shorter girl and shadows harshly falling on her face. It was difficult to even imagine what could have gone down for her not to even want to look back at her past.  
She turned her gaze to him again as if expecting him to say something. He didn’t, so she asked; “Do you feel that way about your family?”  
His gaze dropped for a moment as he thought about it, genuinely thought about it. “...I think I do.”  
“Then why don’t you go and finish what’s left undone?”  
His dark brown eyes traveled to the doorway where warm light poured out along with sounds of giggles and happy exclaimers. “...Just like it would be difficult to explain my family situation to them” he gestured vaguely in that direction, “due to time travel, it is also difficult to deal with it all in all.”  
“...I imagine.”  
A moment of silence was broken by the girl again;  
“Say…” she started low. “Last time. Did you go see your family? After you initially got out of the Middleverse?”  
Silvercloud slumped against the nearest stool looking a bit defeated. That was very unlike him. “I did, and it was… well, I’m not sure if I want to do it again. But I guess I-- should.”  
Fallen slipped onto the stool next to him. “Look, if you don’t want to go alone…”  
“I really don’t.”  
It was strange to admit it, because he was always a loner and never felt like he needs or wants company, but this time he was dealing with something he already tried dealing with alone and he didn’t want to feel that way again.  
Fallen took a deep breath and tapped on the counter for a moment. “Okay. Obviously Kurt won’t give up on Christmas, so how about after Christmas we can go together?” she asked. “Actually, on second thought, he needs to catch up with some grades by winter break. There’s literally three teachers fighting for his head right now.”  
“How about you?”  
She nodded slightly. “I’m up for it, if I can be of help.”  
“I…” he took a deep breath. “I would appreciate that.”  
She smiled sympathetically at him. “Then we’re set. Let’s go back to everyone now and we can discuss details later.”

xXx

When Fallen returned to her bedroom that evening after taking a shower she didn’t bother to switch on the light and instead found her way to the bed in the dim light of moonlight reflected by the snow. She nearly sat on and squashed an already flat package laying on her bed. Looking around at first she saw no one, but she couldn’t overlook the faint smell of fresh sulfur and upon taking a harder look she noticed a pair of gleaming eyes within the shadow casted by curtains of her balcony.  
“Don’t think I won’t see you” she stated and removed towel from her hair.   
“I was hoping to see your reaction” Kurt chuckled as he stepped out of the shadow and made himself comfortable at the foot of her bed.   
She brushed her wet hair just peeking at the box but refusing to give him satisfaction of opening it already. “You know you shouldn't have gotten me anything, right?”  
“It’s not exactly from me. And it’s not exactly a gift either.”  
That made her interested, but she still brushed her hair and proceeded to put products in it. Kurt sat cross-legged on her bed waiting, his excitement showing through the anxious movements of his tail and the child-like spark in his eyes. Finally putting away hair brush and bottle of moroccan oil she sat down as well and put the package in her laps.  
Opening it she found what at first just seemed like a piece of black material. Only after she pulled it out into the faint light and saw ‘accessories’ neatly placed below it she realized what she’s seeing.  
“...And here I was, wondering where that sketch disappeared…” she said low looking with admiration at the uniform she designed for herself a week ago. She never went through with the idea of hanging it over to Xavier and asking if she can ‘upgrade’ from her default uniform. Apparently the sketch she made ended up in the Professor’s hands after all.  
“What do you think?” Kurt asked unable to stop smiling.  
Fallen put it down on the bed and smiled at him. “Okay, Wagner. This one time you got away with surprising me. This is awesome” she crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Fuzzbutt.”  
“Well, it’s mostly thanks to the Professor but-- I’ll take the credit if that means hugs!” he grinned squeezing her tightly. “Now, as for going to Germany for Christmas with me--”  
“Oh no, we’re not having that conversation, na-ah!” the brunette waved her hands as she tried to move away from him, but he pulled her right back into his arms. She forced herself out and slipped under the sheet. “Goodnight sir!”  
“Fall--”  
“Ghoooh-ghhuuh” she pretended to snore loudly.  
“Fall!” he exclaimed laughing as he threw himself on the bed beside her and wrapped one arm around her, shaking her. “Come on!”  
“GHOOO--”  
“Very mature! I’ll wait here until you give up” he stated.  
She smirked and opened her eyes. “You’d need to spend the night. And Logan will be pissed if he finds you slept here.”  
Wagner drew a deep breath and let it out in defeat. “Fine. I’ll tell you when we’re leaving for Christmas tomorrow.”  
“But--”  
“GOODNIGHT~”  
Last thing she saw was his toothy grin before he disappeared from right in front of her face with a BAMF and irritating smell of sulfur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on X-Men: Revolution:  
> Even superheroes-in-the-making need some time to relax and forget that there are serious issues in life. For us this christmas season was such a time, myself and Kurt heading off to spend what little is left of the year with his mother back in his home in Germany.  
> Look forward to Episode 6.5: Christmas Interlude


	15. 6.5 Christmas interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sake of storytelling let’s assume that Margali made a big progress in english so that I don’t need to write the story around the idea that Kurt must translate back and forth between Fallen and his mother. It would serve little purpose and would just make it annoying.  
> Also I’m writing this in scorching hot summer and thus feel uninspired, so consider this chapter a draft for when I get the vibe for Christmas spirit.

Christmas.  
It’s the busy and cold time of the year when people either are- or pretend to be happy for the sake of the show. Lawyers, housewives, news stand employees, parents, the homeless – can’t say that every single person celebrates it, but what I know for sure is that everybody’s somehow affected by Christmas. Whether it’s hurrying with wrapping gifts and cleaning and cooking, or getting and giving days off for holiday, or just being treated kinder, you can’t get away from being affected.  
Because Christmas, you see, is something you can’t run away from. You’ll be constantly reminded about it by commercials, people wishing you Merry Christmas instead of just saying Goodbye, Christmas related movies dominating your local Cinema, and Christmas themes in every single window shop or market you’ll step into. There’s no escape.  
And then there’s Fallen.  
The second the Winter Recess began she hopped into her room hoping that the memory of her existence will somehow vaporize from everybody’s awareness for the next two weeks. She knew nobody will let her just nestle in her room quietly until New Year’s Eve but at least for a moment she wanted to forget it’s not an option.  
And it worked, at first. After the last day of school she dropped her bag and put all the school materials into a closet, planning on not seeing them again for the rest of the year. Now there was time to finally finish the book she started over a month ago after finding it in the Institute’s library. She ended up so hooked that before she realized it was already past eight in the evening.  
That’s when she was distracted from reading by someone opening the door of her room and she heard Kurt’s voice; “I know Santa Claus is the main hero of this event, but how about a christmas elf instead?”  
She frowned confused as she looked up at the boy who leaned against the frame. Him not teleporting made her conclude he must be quite fresh out of the shower, since the smell of sulfur would stick if his fur was still at all damp. However that hardly explained why was he shirtless or wearing a red Santa hat.  
Fallen chuckled with amusement and put her book down, slipping a piece of paper in to mark where she left off. “Now that’s a tempting offer. Come here, Christmas Elf.”  
Kurt didn’t need to be told twice as he hopped onto the bed beside her going for a kiss and instantly having her lay down with their hands entwined just above her head. For a moment they just enjoyed this sweet moment ignoring the open door, until they heard Evan’s voice; “Get a room!” he cringed as he walked by.  
“We are in one!” Fallen, amused, called back even though Daniels was already a few good feet away from the door.  
Kurt snorted at this short conversation as the girl used her free hand to fix his Santa Hat because its fluffy tip slipped onto the boy’s face and started getting into her own eye. Wagner looked into her eyes with the warmest smile and out of blue he asked; “Come with me to Germany for Christmas.”  
The girl’s smile turned into confusion and then realization. “Kurt, I…” she seemed almost cornered as she slowly crawled back from underneath him to sit up. “I’m not a Christmas kind of person, you know that…”  
“I know, and that’s fine” he still laid down but shifted closer to comfortably take a hold of her hand in her laps. “But this time is different, alright?”  
“And how is it any different?” she asked in a tired, skeptical voice.  
“My mom is here for one” he smirked at her half heartedly. Fallen’s attitude softened. “And the people who made you dislike Christmas are not.”  
The girl dropped her head with a grimace. “It’s not just people, Kurt” she said in a lowered but firm voice. “I hate everything based on any cult, I’m fed up with all this religious propaganda. As if people who celebrate all those events know the last bit about their religions and how full of bullshit they are. It makes me sick to the bottom of my stomach to see so much ignorance--”  
“Fall, Fall…” Wagner sat up lifting one hand to stop her monologue. “Forget about religion for a moment, think of Christmas as of time to unite and become a better person.”  
Seeing how the girl seemed unconvinced her added softly;  
“Look, I’m not trying to convert you, I just want to spend nice winter holiday with two of the most important women in my life. So can we skip your moral objections towards religion and just enjoy the winter recess? In Germany?”  
The girl kept looking at him for a moment before she eventually exhaled with defeat. “Fine.”  
Wagner’s face lit up with an instant grin and he got up. “Awesome! We can take off tomorrow afternoon, I’ll go pack up right away!” with that cheerful exclaimer he planted a quick kiss on her forehead and teleported to what she supposed would be his room.  
The girl shook her head with another sigh. “And here I got myself into the very event I tried to avoid.”

 

Episode 6.5: CHRISTMAS INTERLUDE

 

+JFK Airport, Queens, NYC, 23rd December 1995, Saturday+  
“There’s too many people” Fallen had a slight grimace as she watched tons of passerby’s swarming in every direction.  
“It’s the time of the year, you know” Kurt said, he on the other hand seeming amused.  
“Or one more reason for me to HATE this time of the year” the girl muttered crossing her arms as she shifted back to dive into back of her chair. She turned her face to the boy sitting on the chair to her left. “Why are you still wearing that hat anyway?”  
Wagner lifted his brows and for a moment seemed to wonder whether there’s something wrong with wearing a Santa Hat. “Because I like it?”  
The girl exhaled holding back from rolling her eyes.  
“Do you want one too?”  
“No.”  
Kurt’s enthusiasm was short lived, though he did know Fallen would be a bit grumpy when forced among big groups of people around Christmas. But he also knew it’d be better once they touch down and leave the crowded airport, so he still looked pretty pleased as he turned his eyes to the information board. Just as he noticed their flight’s status a voice in the speakers passed on the news first;  
“Passengers of flight 703 to Munich, Germany, are requested to check in at the gate number 16.”  
“That’s us” Kurt got up and offered Fallen his hand.  
“Yey” the girl cheered sarcastically, although she did feel happy that they’re moving on from sitting here among the crazy crowd. Taking a hold of the boy’s hand she followed him towards the gate.  
They didn’t say much on the way, just trying to quickly get to the right places and not get crushed or kicked out of the line. After getting out of the building they were instructed into a bus that transported them to the foot of a white Boeing with a red AirBerlin logo on the side.  
Fallen could hear some German-spoken conversations among the people gathered and the staff that checked their tickets and guided into the craft also spoke German. She continued to hear mostly German chit-chat as they made it to their seats and settled down.  
“We haven’t even left New York yet and I feel like we’re already in Munich” she said in a lowered voice as if her remark could be offensive.  
“I’m afraid that’ll need another 13 hours or so” with a smile he closed the arm rest between them to earn a bit more of comfortable space for themselves.

xXx

It was 12 and a half hour into the flight, and they had long enough of sleeping, snacking, staring out the window and trying to stay comfortable in this cramped space. They basically looked forward to touching down already, as so did all passengers and stewardesses walking by offering snacks to those few who remained awake.  
About two hours ago, Kurt opened the desktop attached to the seat in front of him and pulled out his sketchbook and pencils from their handheld luggage. He’s been sketching out some ideas inspired by dreams he had while napping earlier on, meanwhile Fallen rested against his shoulder reading the last quarter of Dragon Tears by Dean Koontz.  
Finally the pilot’s voice sounded in the speakers informing the passengers that they’re about to land and flight attendants standing on either end of the isle started to demonstrate how to properly buckle up.  
Having done so Fallen continued to read. She finished the chapter just as they were told it’s okay to unbuckle and leave the aircraft. The girl looked up at Wagner who smiled at her, she then proceeded to put her book in a leather bag she had placed on the floor. Kurt’s sketchbook and pencil followed right after and they got up.  
“My legs feel dead after so many hours of sitting” Fallen said to Wagner as he fell a tight step behind her when all the passengers were led to the airport’s building in a cluster that flight attendants tried to keep within the red lines painted on each side of the ‘walking area’.  
The group scattered when they entered the building, everyone following arrows along the wide corridor on their own pace.  
Fallen looked back and lingered so Kurt would level his walk with her. If he also experienced similar numbness in his limbs, he definitely didn’t look like it. A smile played softly on his lips and grew wider when their eyes met.  
“I’ll carry it, come on” he wiggled his fingers a bit towards the leather bag she had across her arm.  
Fallen shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. You can take the luggage we still have to pick up.”  
“Fair enough.”  
But before they could get that far they needed to wait in a linge with almost a hundred people before them. Fallen sighed and opened her mouth to say something but then stopped before picking up;   
“I was almost going to say you should call your mom to say it’d take a while.”  
“You keep forgetting this is 1995” Wagner shook his head with light amusement.  
“Right?” she sighed and ran her gaze along the swirling line of arrivals.  
“Don’t worry, she knows it’ll take a while before we get out of here” Kurt waved it off wrapping the other arm around her shoulders.  
And it did take almost 40 minutes - which was still less than Fallen expected - until Kurt’s finally-acquired german documents and Fallen’s american passport were checked in and a 90-day visiting perm was issued to the girl.  
Finally they were able to pick up their luggage from the carousel which also took almost a dozen of minutes, and they emerged onto the grand hall of the airport. Many people clustered around waiting to greet arrivals, at this point both of them couldn’t wait to get out of this crowded place. They kept close to each other not to get separated as they looked around in search for Margali.  
Finally Kurt spotted her and nudged Fallen, gesturing with his head in the direction of a short, older woman waving at them. Pulling the luggage along they emerged onto the small clearing where she waited for them, only to immediately wrap Kurt in a tight embrace the moment he let go of the bags. The two of them exchanged a few excited sentences in german, causing Fallen to hover behind awkwardly.  
But in just a short moment Wagner stepped aside encouraging her to come closer with gesture of his hand. Margali smiled at her and waited for nothing before wrapping her in a hug not unlike the one she gave her son. “It is good to see you again, dear” she said in a heavily accented english.  
A little surprised - pleasantly so - the girl smiled back. “You also. I see you’ve been studying too.”  
The woman chuckled and tipped her head slightly before clapping her hands. “Ok, we go car now!”  
Getting the point with no issues the two teens picked their belongings and followed Margali onto the parking lot. Kurt was right at her side giving a german-spoken monologue, and all Fallen could gather was that he basically explained how the travel went and how excited he is for Christmas and to be home for a bit. Either way he wouldn’t stop talking until all their luggage was on the backseat and it was time to get into the car themselves.  
That was when he turned to Fallen and asked; “You want to sit in the front or in the back?”  
“I’ll be happy to stay in the back” she assured already making her way to the back door.  
Seatbelts clicked in place and Margali started the engine while Kurt still seemed to have a ton to say, reminiscent and share with his mother. Fallen ended up enjoying the fact that she’s not being dragged into the conversation, and it was nice to just sit back and watch Kurt beam with such joy as he rambled on.  
It was until Margali lifted her hand to silence him. “You quiet now” she chuckled. At first Wagner lifted eyebrows at that but then he smiled again as the woman looked in the rear mirror with a smile. “Fallen, do how you travel go?”  
“Oh. Um” she shifted uncomfortably. “It was fine.”  
Not knowing what else to say she just sat there awkwardly as Margali just watched her in the mirror, looking rather curious. Well, she did have the right to be curious of her.  
“Tell me more about you, Fallen” the woman said, still smiling.  
“About me? Uh” the brunette just took a quick peek at Kurt, who seemed a little amused with her awkwardness. He seemed to have some kind of satisfaction from it due to rarely - if ever - getting to see her feeling awkward. “I, um--... I like martial arts, and um… music…”  
‘I have no idea what she wants to hear’ she thought with frustration. ‘But this is going nowhere.’  
Fallen wasn’t big for small talk, even more so - she hated small talk. And right now there were things bigger than her hobbies that she felt like would be more genuine to talk about.  
She shifted closer to slightly lean between the front seats with a deep breath.  
"Mrs. Szardos… First of all I just wanted to apologize for never officially coming forth about being in relationship with Kurt. Things were crazy back then and I didn't know how..." she was on loss for words. "How do you say something like that after so long..."  
"It's alright, Fallen" Margali chuckled. "I want to learn more about how you two did in your dimension, and to learn more about you, but I feel, I'm-- uh" she grimaced and said something in German, then peeked over to Kurt for help.  
He smiled and turned to Fallen, "She said she can't be anything but happy for us."  
"Oh, yes, I didn't have know how to say that" Margali nodded. “We use english at home, okay? I can’t practice in Winzeldorf so I practice when you be here.”

xXx

At last the luggage was propped against a wall of the hallway as the three of them removed their snow-sprinkled outwear. “You two need eat” Margali said. “It was a long fly.”  
“We ate some on the plane” Kurt assured just to calm her, although he was happy to eat again.  
“Plane food is not food” the woman shook her head storming into the kitchen. “I made food before leaving to you, I just need make it warm” they heard her assure as some pots clanked over the stove.  
Wagner smiled at Fallen and shrugged before peeking in through the door. “We’ll bring the bags upstairs, alright?”  
“Yes, do that! And heavens, turn off the stupid gadget, Kurt, you are at home” she ordered.  
“Yes, mom” Kurt called back shaking his head with a smile as he switched off his inducer and grabbed the 2 bigger suitcases.  
Fallen picked up what was left behind - her leather bag and a smaller plastic bag - and followed him upstairs.  
“So, um” he turned around when he got to the top of the stairs. “Of course my mom insisted you would sleep in the guest room again, which-- I probably shouldn’t argue about, so…” he shrugged with a grimace and proceeded to the said room.  
Fallen just sighed and dropped her cross-shoulder bag there as well while Wagner slipped the other suitcase into his own bedroom.

xXx

Five minutes later they were eating steaming tomato soup at the kitchen table.  
“No christmas tree this year, mom?” Kurt asked after having a look into the living room on the way downstairs.  
“They bring tree today evening. I ordered it” the woman informed. “I want you to help decorate it.”   
So it ended up with Kurt and Fallen being sent to bringing down two boxes of tree decorations from the attic that ended up sitting on the living room floor barely for a few minutes before the doorbell rang and a middle-aged man presented them with a living pine tree that was barely small enough to fit through the door. They spent almost 20 minutes securing it on a special stand and then cleaning up the mess of fallen pines that it left behind.  
Then they moved on to decorating, which is a quest that Margali left in hands of the youngsters while she sat down and watched with a smile as they opened the boxes and pulled out many smaller ones containing different baubles made of delicate glass and glitter.  
“Man, I’m never getting that glitter out of my fur” the boy sighed trying to rub his forearm which ended up rubbing the sparkling pieces in in rather than off.  
“No, you’re not” Fallen stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “You’ll sparkle for life.”  
They continued in a light-hearted atmosphere until Margali felt the need to address a recent situation;  
“[Kurt, are you sure about your Professor providing me financial support?]” she asked in german, her face growing more serious. “[I can work, it’s really not--]”  
“[Mom]” Wagner stopped her as he looked up from the box with a serious grimace. “[Please, we’ve been over this on the phone. I want you to rest. You’ve done enough to earn credit that will last you a century, now just enjoy and take care of your needs.]”  
Fallen could understand no more than every third word but she caught a whiff of what it’s about. Not wanting to interfere though, she just continued to hang the ornamentations as she peeked at them off the corner of her eye.  
“[I understand doing this for a short period of time, but it’s only right that I return the expenses to Mr Xavier]” Margali insisted, but her son wasn’t having it.  
“[I’ll take care of that myself]” he stated flatly. Hearing the kind of sigh his mother made he looked at her again and approached, carrying two red baubles in each hand. He crouched in front of her. “[Look, you’ve always taken care of me better than I could ever ask for. Let me return the favor with this arrangement, please, mom?]” he asked softly. “[The Professor didn’t want me to get him back the money but I still plan to when I’d have a steady job later in life. It’ll be settled. All I ask is that you agree to take this chance and focus on your good, okay?]”  
Finally the woman exhaled with defeat. “[...If you really insist that I would.]”  
“[I do]” he smiled. “[I love you, mom]” he kissed her on the forehead as he got up.  
“[I love you too, son]” she responded watching him return to hang the two ornamentations on the christmas tree.  
She saw Fallen look at him questioningly, but whatever she saw on his face apparently confirmed they can carry on because the two teens once again crouched by the boxes to pull more glass balls.  
“Also I thought, Kurt” Margali spoke up again, this time switching to english so she can be understood by both of them. “Because you now have this hologram watch, do you and Fallen come to Mitternachtsmesse mit mir?”  
Having gotten completely lost towards the end Fallen looked at Kurt in search of some help.  
“Midnight mass” he explained to her quickly before smiling in his mother’s direction. “I would happily go. But I don’t think Fallen will appreciate going to church.”  
The girl was kind of glad he said it, because now she didn’t have to. But that was right, she’d absolutely hate having to participate in any mass and Kurt knew it well enough not to even insist.  
“Oh” Margali switched her eyes to the brunette. “You don’t like church?”  
“No. I’m an atheist” the girl responded cautiously. “I hope it’s not a problem… is it?”  
The woman’s serious face quickly broke into a gentle smile. “Of course not, mein kind. You are welcome to stay if you don’t want to come.”  
“Thank you…”  
Kurt smirked at Fallen of the corner of his mouth as if to say he knew his mother would be fine with it. The brunette low key exhaled with relief both for not having to go to the mass and for Margali didn’t wage a war against her for not sharing her beliefs.  
“I was thinking we could also go to the Weihnachtsmarkt-- the Christmas Market in Munich” he explained right away peeking at Fallen briefly as he proceeded to hang tree ornamentations on his tail so he doesn’t need to come back for them a million times. “But tomorrow’s the last day so it will be probably closing and today is too late” he grimaced slightly but then shrugged it off and got up, a tailful of shimmering balls dangling behind him. “So maybe next year” he marveled as he replaced them onto the tree.  
“There’s was a small Weihnachtsmarkt here in Winzeldorf too” Margali informed. “If you arrived more early we can have gone.”  
Wagner shot a glance at his wristwatch. “It’s closing now?”  
“Ja.”  
So eventually they stayed in, finished decorating the tree that soon stood proud and heavy with shimmering ornamentations and lights. While they worked Margali asked light questions about their friends at the Institute and Kurt was happy to tell her every interesting as well as every mundane bit of it. Fallen also snuck in a few extra details and laughed along at some of the things he’d mention.  
It wasn’t until they were done with the tree and putting away the empty boxes that the conversation got a little bit more serious. They moved to the kitchen and Kurt dug out a huge blueberry yoghurt from the back of the fridge. He took two spoonfuls and handed it over to Fallen who - slightly wrapping her arm around the small of his back - happily took one as well when his mother asked;  
“Can you tell more about it… You are officially a couple?”  
Fallen almost choked on the yoghurt but managed to stop it. Instinctively she removed her hand from the boy’s back and side-glanced at him (who wore a similar expression to her own) as she pulled out the spoon from her mouth real slow. Seeing the woman’s eyes are lingering more so on her than on Kurt, she responded cautiously;   
“Yes, we are…”  
“For how long?” she continued asking as Fallen slowly handed the spoon back to Wagner.  
“...Five years” it was the boy’s turn to answer, however he slightly recoiled as if expecting this information to cause some kind of physical mind blow in his mother.  
The woman however arched her brow and looked critically from one to the other. She didn’t seem to take it too seriously but also didn’t push.  
“And you have meet in this other your dimension, Fallen?”  
The brunette nodded her head slightly.   
“Where did you live? Did you live together?” by the proper grammar they could tell Margali had those questions prepared in advance. Of course, while they both felt uneasy, neither blamed her for asking.  
“We moved a lot…” Harris said turning her gaze to Wagner for help.  
“Ja, we spent a lot of that time in a forester though” he uttered a faint smile. “And we did live together almost the entire time.”  
The woman seemed to dig into their souls with her eyes, calculating and weighting their answers for a moment before nodding briefly as if she wanted to say ‘I hear you but I don’t know if I believe you’. Not that she had any reasons to put her son’s honesty in question but it all sounded like a far stretch.  
But then again here they are and she never knew about Fallen before that morning in September. It was like he pulled friends and a school offer out of thin air, so time travel maybe wasn’t really that much of a stretch.  
Whatever the truth, it was good to see him with who so far seemed to be a nice girlfriend. Of course Margali was still determined to keep a close eye on this case like any parent would, maybe even more so due to the fact that in her eyes they were still barely 15 and Kurt was prone to getting his heart broken.  
Since silence begin to linger and seemed her thoughts on it grew more obvious, Wagner rested his back against the counter and pulled Fallen closer by the waist as if to assure she’s part of the ‘inner circle’ and not a threat to it in any capacity.   
“Mom…” he spoke up with distant look in his golden eyes. “Would you mind if we left home for a little bit tonight? I--... I wanted to visit dad’s grave.”  
At that Fallen’s arm forgot to feel odd under Margali’s stare and just wound around Kurt’s waist. Margali smiled sadly at them and responded with a small nod. “[Of course. You can go while I stay to start preparing some of the food for tomorrow]” she responded in german.

xXx

Two hours later Fallen strolled alone through the alleys of small cemetery at the outskirts of Winzeldorf. The snow covered everything in a thin layer of white, some of it melted off the stones and some of it got mixed with dark brown of the dirt, but accompanied by giant mountains towering the horizon it still managed to produce a dreamlike, although sad image.  
She looked around to Kurt standing back to her in another alley, his face angled towards the grave before him and hair slightly swaying on the winter breeze that was very mild due to the valley being protected by the mighty Alpes, like giant guards. She walked between two memorial stones and returned to his side; now she could see the lost-in-thought look in his eyes and how his holographic cheeks flushed slightly from the cold.  
After a moment of seemingly being unaware of her presence he drew a slow, deep breath and started talking;  
“I often find myself wishing I haven’t gone out that day” he said. “I should have listen to my parents when they kept telling me it’s not safe to leave the house. I was never able to give up on exploring but even back when I was 12 I knew I need to be careful… Clearly wasn’t being careful enough though.”  
The brunette shifted her eyes from the profile of his face to the memorial on the ground before them. A simple rounded stone with a silver cross, Kurt’s father’s name and his date of birth and death. Precisely a month ago was the 3rd anniversary… or 13th as far as Kurt’s experience goes.  
“When people spotted me and started chasing me thinking I was some kind of-- spawn of hell-- I didn’t think I can make it” the boy continued. “If father hadn’t found me it would be me who got stabbed instead.”  
Despite the sad ring to this story as well as Kurt’s voice Fallen already knew that he knew not to blame himself. Looking back at the situation was bound to always hurt, but there was no more carrying blame, even if only for the simple reason that Kurt knew his father loves him and would not regret stepping between him and the mob and would not want him to blame himself for that choice.  
Something Fallen brought to his attention shortly after learning the story years ago, back when he couldn’t look at it from any other angle than the one where he’s to carry the blame for the rest of his life.  
She now looked at him like she understood the feelings he was having right now. He hand traveled closer to his own but she left him to decide if he wants to take it right now. He took her up, slipping his fingers between her own, the feeling of being alone dispersing as their palms entwined.  
His eyes closed in an attempt to relieve himself from the images and sounds from that day that were pushing to the surface of his memory. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have been here at the anniversary…” he whispered low to the ghost in his mind’s eye.  
“It matters that you’re with him in your heart” the girls spoke up at long last, her voice lowered to match his own. “No matter where you’re at, I’m sure he’d appreciate that you remember.”  
At that Kurt exhaled with a small, still slightly sad smile. He let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her shoulders instead, pulling her into an embrace he placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m glad you came here with me. It’s the closest I can get to introducing you to mein father.”

xXx

Later that evening Kurt finally decided to swallow his price and willingly let Fallen browse the photo album that she laid her hands on back when they arrived in September. This time however they settled on the couch together and he proceeded to point out certain pictures;  
“This one is probably my favourite from when my parents were younger” he pointed to a black-and-white photography with about 30-year old version of his parents grinning at the camera, wearing big hair and very sparkly outfits complete with roller skates. “It was some ‘boogie’ thing in a skating park back in the 70s” he snorted. “I can never get this image out of my head.”  
Fallen laughed along him and proceeded to the next page. This one presented a calmer setting and featured baby Kurt as well, everyone were smiling except for in one photo that seemed to be taken when Hans was really annoyed with trying to feed the baby Kurt.  
“Can we go back to the start and not venture into photos of me as a baby please?” Wagner asked as he sunk lower on the couch and let his forehead drop on Fallen’s shoulder with embarrassment.   
“Although I find your parents very entertaining I’m looking forward to you explaining me a few of the photos of you I saw last time” the girl couldn’t help being amused.  
Expecting this to be the answer Kurt just exhaled in defeat and slipped his arm behind the small of the girl’s back to comfortably settle and brace for the awkward photos.  
“By the way” she said softly, her eyes still lingering on the photos of just his parents. “I’m glad to see they seemed really happy together. Such positive people.”  
The boy smiled to himself, snickering with sad amusement.  
"You know, people expect some kind of cultivists or deformed people for the ones who had raised me” he said. “Some asked for photos and when I'd show them they were disappointed, simply because my parents were just ordinary looking."  
"Oh I don't know, they're quite pretty for ordinary people” she responded in a half-joking manner. “I mean your mom's the kind of a woman who looks best without makeup, and your father makes me kind of think of Kurt Cobain. And Kurt Cobain is definitely considered handsome."  
"Well, okay, maybe they are pretty good looking for village people. But no second heads, tattooed faces or third eye and everyone acts all surprised."  
Fallen blinked at the idea, trying to understand where these people were coming from made her feel anger so she just shook it off. "That just proves them stupid" she stated firmly.  
Margali lingered in the doorway as she listened to them unnoticed, now finally she smirked faintly and entered carrying a tray with three steaming cups. “People be very-- voreingenommen?”  
“Biased” Kurt aided.  
“Biased” she finished. “They think everyone need be same as they” she shook her head in disapproval towards the said people as she put down the tray and gestured at two cups of hot chocolate.  
Wagner got up from his sunken position against Fallen’s shoulder to take one cup, he also handed the other to Fallen who thanked both him and his mother.  
“That’s very true” she agreed. “I got threatened merely for dressing the way I do, leave alone how people approach cases like Kurt’s” she briefly directed a sad smirk at the boy who responded with the same expression before resting against her arm again.   
“That’s why having places such as the Institute is important” he said tracing his finger around the edge of his cup. “So there’s a chance someday everyone who needed to hide can come out of shadows. Go to school, find a job, create a family without having to look over their shoulder all the time.”  
“That kind of progress is going to take generations” Fallen commented absently.  
He looked up at her and smiled faintly. “But I’m glad to be part of the generation that’s going to start it.”  
She couldn’t help but smirk back, an even fainter smile, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. He rested his head against her shoulder again, not failing to notice his mother watching them softly.  
“Tell me, Kurt” she said. “You lived in the future. Are everyone going to know about mutants?”  
“...Yes” he grimaced ever so slightly. “It’s due to happen in two years, if everything goes as before.”  
Her gaze became unfocused as she thought about it for a minute. “How is going to go? How people react?”  
The boy’s grimace deepened and he shifted to sit cross-legged. “It’s-- basically going to be a little war for a moment. And the conflict will be going on for as long as I know. People are going to be too afraid of us, as mutants in general, to not vote for every military project the government would launch. Some hate-groups will get out of control.”  
The woman’s face was a clear giveaway of her concern. “Is it go be safe for you?”  
“It won’t be safe for anyone anywhere” he responded. “Not even if I returned home, if that’s what you’re thinking. And I would rather be out there… at least trying to make a difference.”  
After a moment the worried frown eased slightly to make room for a smile. “I am proud of you, son.”  
At first Kurt was a little taken back by the words but then he smiled. “Thanks, mom.”  
“Just be careful.”  
“I will do my best.”  
“Both of you.”  
Fallen smiled briefly; “I’ll try.”  
After another moment of contemplating the future, Margali spoke up again; “Are there going to be many couples like you?”  
The two looked at one another before turning to her again.  
“Not many that I’d know of” Kurt responded honestly. “I came across a few, but they were married before world learned about mutants. Other than that I don’t think I knew a human-mutant couple that lasted” as he said that he instinctively coiled his tail around Fallen’s ankle. A part of him was worried to face the crisis again because of how much backlash their relationship can get when it comes to this.  
The atmosphere in the living room became a little heavy as each one of the three indulged in their own thoughts on the situation that was bound to be their future.

xXx

“It got a little dark there, didn’t it?” Fallen asked stopping in the open door of Kurt’s room as the boy fished for a towel and comfy outfit to sleep in. Seeing how he turned to look at the window she rolled her eyes. “I meant the conversation.”  
“Oh-- oh. Ja” he agreed. “Maybe I should have kept the future to myself. Mom doesn’t need to worry about this on top of everything” he wondered. “What do you think?”  
“I think she appreciated your honesty” the girl pulled away from the doorframe and rested back against his desk instead. “And she’d smell the lie a mile away if you tried to sugar coat it anyway.”  
“True” he smirked getting up from the crouching position by his drawer. “On the light side of life though” he used the free hand to run gently up and down her side with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Wouldn’t it be terrible if we broke the unspoken rule and taken a bath together?”  
“That would be absolutely terrible” she smirked.  
“Right. Because parents raised be to be a decent guy” he made a theatrically thoughtful face.  
“Well” she said like she disagreed. He looked at her like he dared her to. “I can’t deny you’re a gentleman-- when you want to-- but I like to add up to your pile of sins so” she leaned up to his face. “Screw being decent.”  
His smile grew uncontrollably wider. “That’s what I expected to hear” he grinned briefly and pulled her slightly away from the desk to comfortably teleport both of them to the bathroom.

xXx

“Ah, I wish we had a bath at the Institute” Fallen sighed with relaxation as she stretched her arms.  
“We would never get into the bathroom because Kitty would be spending hours on end taking baths” Kurt gave her a reality check. He was very focused on rearranging wet hair that clung to her exposed back into fun patterns.  
“Okay. A private bath, then” she corrected.  
“Hn” Wagner snickered and gave up playing with her hair as he leaned in to wrap his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her back; “That could work. You know, we should be getting private bathrooms in about two years.”  
“After the Institute gets blown to shreds?” she looked back with her brow arched questioningly.  
“Yeeeah… see, the Institute does that sometimes. You’ll get used to it.”  
Harris laughed softly and rested back, comfortably nestling against the boy’s torso. “Your mom’s right, I got myself into a crazy mess” she shook her head letting her eyes half-close sleepily. “Our school blowing up every few--...”  
They heard footsteps going up the stairs. Fallen sat up again, alarmed. After a moment there was a knock on the bathroom door. The girl looked at Kurt again but he started to point at her and gesticulate something that meant she’s to speak up.  
“Um, yes?” she asked trying to sound non-suspicious.  
“Oh, Fallen” they heard from the other side of the door. “Where is Kurt?”  
The brunette looked at Wagner again, a look of despair on her face. He started to gesticulate even more but she was done trying to understand what’s that supposed to mean. “He said he’s going for a walk-- should be back soon” she explained.  
“Alright, thank you” Margali said, and they heard her walking away.  
As her footsteps disappeared the two exhaled with relief. Then Wagner couldn’t contain his laughter so much he needed to muffle it against the girl’s shoulder. “Holy shit, we’re saved” she said. “I don’t want to have this conversation with your mother on the first effin day” the girl covered her eyes with her hand.  
“That’s fine, I think she believed you” still laughing a little Kurt pulled back, pulling her along against himself. “We’re gut, as long as we’re quiet.”  
“Look who’s talking” she looked at him critically. “You can never be quiet.”  
“OH YOU!”  
Fallen laughed as she roughly made it to the other end of the tub trying to escape what she predicted to be a tickle attack. Kurt lunged after her, but the water swung too much at their sudden movement, so both immediately stopped as not to risk turning the entire bathroom into a pool.  
Perched in front of the girl Wagner smiled. “Fine, I’m not waging war this time because we’ll destroy the place” he informed in a matter of fact tone.  
“Waging war? What you wanna wage a war for? Stating facts?” she teased.  
“Shut up” he told her immediately sealing her lips with his own.

xXx

The following morning Kurt’s smile was so wide it almost looked painful on his face as he entered the kitchen early morning and gave his mother a peck on the cheek; “[Merry Christmas!]”  
The woman chuckled as she put down her cup of tea. “[Good morning, love. Merry Christmas to you too. I’m glad to see you so full of energy this early.]”  
The boy smiled again as he grabbed a bowl and a cereal box. “[I was going to help you prepare everything for the evening]” he shoved a few into his mouth.  
“[Kurt, what do I always tell you about eating cereal without milk?]” the woman reprimanded.  
“[Sorry]” he responded briefly before grabbing milk as well. “[Do we have everything we need at home? Me and Fallen can go buy stuff before shops close at the noon.]”  
“[I’ve had everything stored in advance, don’t worry]” she smiled softly. “[Is your girlfriend up yet?]”  
It was amusing for the woman to see the shy smirk on the boy’s face as he nodded. “[She’s getting ready.]”

xXx

Another half an hour later Margali assigned tasks to the two teenagers as she worked alongside them making sure their foods are turning out as they should. Fallen felt like she’s doing the last thing she’d normally do, as she was far from having housewive or baker aspirations but ended up assigned to preparing gingerbread - or as Margali and Kurt called it, ‘Lebkuchen’. Meanwhile Kurt ‘got off easy’ according to her, having been assigned to chopping and mixing everything for a potato salad.   
However while she didn’t exactly love the idea of cooking, much less baking, she enjoyed the chatting and funny teasing in-between.  
She was already almost finished using cookie cutter, the mood was so light, she didn’t expect the darkness that filled her heart when Margali asked this question;  
“Tell me about your past and family, Fallen” she said softly. “The real story.”  
Even Kurt’s smile wavered as he shifted his eyes to the brunette who stopped with her hands on the cookie cutter and an uncertain look on her face.  
“There isn’t much to say anymore” she said in a lowered voice. “Nothing that matters anyway. But if you want to know…” she took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to the woman. “I think you have the right to know.”  
The woman smiled at her with understanding and almost apologetically, but she didn’t call the questions back. Instead she reached over to her and took a hold of her hand. Fallen didn’t want to be blunt and say it’s not sadness keeping her from speaking about those matters, but anger, and hand holding does nothing to help that.  
“I was born and spent a portion of my life in Poland” she began, unable to remove the grimace from her face. “I lived with my two-faced grandparents, awful alcoholic father whose IQ was as low as his sense of self-importance was high… and a mother who was just disinterested in keeping me and my younger brother safe from them. There was a lot of illegal business going on, a lot of hate and rotting between the household, but nobody ever believed it because we lived in this big, pretty house with a huge garden… I always called it a dollhouse” she smirked bitterly. “Plastic life put on like a show for the audience, but in reality it was a terrible environment and I hated my relatives so deeply… I couldn’t be happier to leave that behind.”  
Finally she lifted her eyes from where she bore them into the cookie cutter, briefly brushing them past Kurt and stopping at his mother’s concerned face. Her eyes were undoubtedly sad.  
“Please, don’t feel sorry for me, Mrs Szardos” she said immediately. “I’ve moved on long ago, especially since I ran away years before coming here.”  
The woman smiled at her sadly. “Yes, I heard you were on the run when you met Kurt.”  
Fallen nodded her head slightly. “That’s correct. I ended up in this area, except in the other dimension. I was an underage runaway and he couldn’t show up in public, but together we made it work and eventually created a better life for both of us” she smiled past the woman at Wagner who just listened with a soft smile, still slowly stirring the big bowl of salad.

xXx

After watching two christmas movies and spending a while playing board games and just chatting, they’ve finally reached the time for the dinner. Margali sent the two teens upstairs asking them to put on something more suitable than the clothes they stained during cooking earlier on, and after they returned downstairs they noticed that there are two boxes sitting below the tree. One big enough, the other actually so large it could fit a two year old child.  
“Mom, did you buy those?” Kurt asked.  
“[I didn’t exactly ‘buy’ them]” the woman responded. “[Those are just two things I was thinking about passing down to the two of you, and Christmas seemed to be as good an opportunity as ever.]”  
Fallen peeked questioningly at Kurt who briefly translated the point. “Oh” the girl was uncertain about receiving anything, especially since she didn’t have anything but the two handmade christmas cards she and Kurt drew and a ceramic depiction of an angel they already handed to Margali.  
However the issue as temporarily put aside as Margali made it clear that they shouldn’t bother their attention with gifts before they sit down to eat, and so they did. The collective effort of setting up the table resulted in a nice, small buffet that kept them busy for another hour. At last Kurt crouched at the foot of the christmas tree and picked up one of the two boxes and checked the label to discover it’s for him.  
“The other one is for you” Margali prompted seeing that Fallen just watches him. The brunette looked at her a little surprised again; the other box was really large. But she approached and knelt beside Kurt to open it.   
After getting past the paper and cardboard she was presented with another box, however this one was clearly part of the gift; it was a little worn, but still in a good shape, that guitar case. She flipped the locks and opened it to see the actual guitar sitting inside. “This is amazing” she said under her breath.  
“It belonged to my father” Kurt said smiling softly as he gazed at the item, his own gift half-opened in his hands. He then pulled out what was inside his box; a very good, even if old, polaroid camera. “Aaand this was my mom’s” he smiled turning to look at the woman.  
She chuckled perching at the side of the sofa beside them. “Yes, I think both of that deserved to be pass to next generation. And I want to see lot of photos from Amerika, ja?”  
“Of course!” Wagner got up to hug his mother. “Thanks, mom!”  
As the boy pulled away the woman’s eyes turned to the girl. “I ask Kurt if you want guitar. He says you love muzik and wanted to learn to play” she smiled.  
The girl responded with a wide smile as well. “That’s true. Thank you so much, Mrs Szardos.”  
“Oh stop calling me ‘mrs’” she waved her off, “and come give me a hug instead.”

xXx

Kurt was now sitting beside his mother as she showed him exactly how the camera works and how to take quality photos, meanwhile Fallen sat cross legged on the floor and perched her new quitar on her legs to try and see if she can produce any reasonable sounds. Eventually she decided to browse the notes that were included inside the case because she was clearly not equipped with the skill to just improvise and make it sound any good.  
Inside the notes however she found something else; an old photography of a man she immediately recognized to be Kurt’s father. The man was perched on a stool, on some kind of a stage, a microphone on a stand before him, and this exact guitar in his hands. She was just gazing at the picture when Kurt got up enthusiastically;  
“Alright, time for the the first photo then!” he said and started to position the camera on the table, slipping one book after another below it to get the right angle. Fallen just watched him for a moment before casting her eyes down on the photo again. “Ah, perfect!”  
She looked up again to see him proudly step away from the camera that had a good 15 books sitting below it so it could properly capture the couch. The boy smiled at her. “Come on!”  
“What?”  
“What what? For the photo of course!” he grinned and leaned over the camera again. “Alright, I’m setting it for 30 seconds!”  
He then hopped onto the sofa beside his smiling mother. Seeing the empty space on his other side, Fallen could easily imagine his father sitting there. A family picture that filled her heart with something she found foreign to her.  
“Come on, Fall” Kurt gestured for her to come take the empty space.  
But she felt like the place was sacred, reserved for his father alone. A part of the family. Yet the way Kurt and Margali smiled at her made her feel like she was welcomed to join this family. And as much as she never before desired for such a bond, this time it made her feel filled. Like she was once broken and now becoming whole again.  
She smiled slightly and sat on Kurt’s other side, immediately being wrapped under his arm and pulled closer. She slipped her hand around his stomach in response and looked up at the other two, just in time to catch a glimpse of their smiles before sound of the camera informed them it’s about time to turn their faces towards the lens for their first photo together.

xXx

Just as it was previously said, Fallen was granted free will to stay behind when Kurt and his mother went for the Midnight Mass; when they were back an hour later, engaging in a happy conversation, Kurt nearly jumped Fallen from the front door;  
“You must come with me and see the Christmas decorations in the village!” he said, his eyes sparkling.  
“Sure, maybe tomorrow?”  
“How about now?”  
She lifted her eyebrows at first but then shrugged. “Yeah, fine. Just let me put on my boots and the coat” she knelt down in the hallway to do so.  
“Right! I just need to switch battery in my inducer before that, give me a minute!” he switched the watch off and teleported away; another BAMF could be heard upstairs in his room.  
Fallen turned her face away from the stairs and to Margali as she heard the woman chuckle as she removed her own outwear. “Kurt’s really excited about everything at Christmas, isn’t he?” she said.  
The brunette smiled briefly. “Indeed. Sometimes I envy that he enjoys it so much.”  
“He always did” the woman nodded, though her smile gained a hint of sad nostalgy. “But I’m glad that now he can enjoy it without have to stay at home. He always had too much energy to be keep in-- confinement. Me and Hans hoped this time would come that he could go outside like this. And now he didn’t only explore other continents but also explore another dimension” she chuckled with amusement. “I’m happy for that. And that he met you there.”  
Fallen smiled faintly at her as she pulled on her coat. “Yes… so am I… Will-- will you tell Kurt I’ll wait for him outside? It’s too warm here to be wearing all of this.”  
Margali nodded and the girl left the house, emerging into the cold world outside. She inhaled shakily, the icy air itched her nose and she felt her eyes become a little more wet than they should be. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood there for a moment, watching the snow covered landscape of forests and high mountains, moonlight reflected from the ground making the night bright.  
Finally she heard the door open behind her and warm light was casted on the snow around for a moment as Kurt said his goodbye and left. She heard his footsteps approach on the snow and looked around, knowing perfectly well that he’d be able to see the tears in her eyes. He clearly did as he looked taken off guard;  
“You know I’m not the kind of person to ever regret things I couldn’t change…” she started right away. “But there was one I really regretted. Possibly one of the biggest regrets of my life” she snorted and fully turned towards him. “And that was not getting to meet your parents.”  
A soft smile of understanding apparead on Kurt’s face as he wiped away her eye gently and pulled her a little closer. “Luckily things turned out in a way that let you meet at least one. Unless you count Mystique too” he scoffed a little.  
“No… You know what I meant” she chuckled slightly. “You and your parents… it was such a closed circle. I knew none of you had a lot of trust for other people… I wanted to be able to prove myself before them so they know you’re with someone who truly cares, like they did. And finally I wanted to see if I’m right that-- with them it would really feel like a family. And it does” she smiled tearfully. “Your mom is wonderful. It makes me feel all warm to see how much she cares. Geez, I’m getting soft” she chuckled wiping her eyes as Kurt pulled her deeper into his arms.  
“Ah, not true! I know you too well. Soft is the last thing you’d ever be” he stated. “This is just what it feels like to be a part of a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on X-Men: Revolution...  
> So perhaps going on a school trip wasn’t such a brilliant idea, things tend to go wrong when they are suggested by Mystique. But this time it may turn against her as Rogue gets a clearer glance at who is her real friend, and who is the enemy. However while she suspected the truth for a while now, nobody expected another revelation that will take place at the Institute. One thing to be sure of is that it will change a lot among the X-Men.  
> Episode 7.0: Turn of the Rogue


	16. 7.0 Turn of the Rogue - 1/2

Episode 7.0: TURN OF THE ROGUE

 

“Here’s the supplies you wanted” Kurt said the moment he teleported into Scott’s room with his hands full of small survival equipment such as a rope, pocket knife, lighter, compass etc..  
“Awesome, can you drop it on the desk?” Summers said gesturing vaguely in the general direction.  
Wagner walked over to it and let the items he hugged against his chest scatter beside a solid backpack already sitting on the desk. A list of items to take along was sitting beside it, and it consisted very few, if any of the ones Summers asked him to fetch from the shed.  
“Doesn’t seem like Rudetsky wanted you to come this prepared” the German commented scanning the brief list that consisted of gloves, lunch and usual stuff like that.  
“You know what they say, better safe than sorry” Scott replied as he approached and proceeded to fit everything into the backpack. “Thanks for getting it for me. Man, one thing I hate about winter the most is having to put on layers of clothing to step a foot outside.”  
Kurt nodded that it’s fine. January brought along snow and penetrating cold, but he of all people didn’t complain. He always loved winter, not only because it was the only time of the year when he could get away with hiding behind many clothes and go explore when he was a child, but also simply because the world looked so pure and majestatic covered in snow. And cold didn’t quite have the same effect on him due to an extra layer that kept him warm, that being his fur.   
“Fallen and Forge already left?” Summers asked.  
“Ja, they left after breakfast. They wanted to let everyone know but they were running late” Kurt replied in a matter of fact tone that made Scott peek at him curiously;  
“Are you really okay with them going alone?”  
The german looked at him confused as he got up to crouch at the wooden part at the foot of Scott’s bed. “Nein, warum? I need to be at the extracurricular class tomorrow to pass american history, so it made perfect sense they’d go alone since I can’t run the risk of missing it.”  
“Yeah… But since they may or may not stay in Oklahoma overnight…” Summers said working on the arrangement of everything in the already stuffed backpack. “Aren’t you worried that they might… do something stupid?” he sounded like he was trying to water down his question.  
And he did water it so much that Kurt failed to get the point. “What do you mean?”  
“You know, cheating?” Summers lowered his voice ever so slightly like the word was bad.  
Wagner’s eyebrows twitched at the suggestion, then he laughed shortly. “Nein. No, Forge’s a really good friend to me and I would never question if I can trust Fallen even if she’d went with the most charming flirt of our generation. Who, of course, she’s already going out with” he smiled pointing to himself.  
Scott snickered inwardly at the boy’s remark. “Are you really that confident you two are meant to have a happily ever after? We’re all pretty young. Some more than others” he glanced back meaningfully.   
Kurt’s wide smile became fainter, but was still there as he replied in at a more serious note; “I don’t know first thing about happily ever afters” he said. “But I know for sure that Fallen would be honest with me if anyone or anything were to come between us.”

xXxXxXx

40 minutes later Kitty Pryde emerged from the ground in a quiet, high-security facility, no more than a couple steps behind a female night guard doing the usual rounds. Living up to her nickname, Shadowcat quietly crept up at her and tapped her shoulder - the woman’s light ponytail swung as she turned around with surprise and immediately received a dose of sleeping gas sprayed in her dark face. She softly dropped to the ground unconscious.  
Pryde pulled out her communicator and reported in a semi-lowered voice; “North perimeter secure.”  
On another side of the building Evan was getting a top view of another guard, the spikes on the back of his arms sunken into the wall to keep him pinned there like in a Spider-Man-isque fashion. He smirked and released the hold of his spikes as the men went a couple steps past him; he dropped quietly to the ground - not quietly enough to avoid being hear, but when the guard turned with a gasp it was already too late. He inhaled a solid dose of sleeping gas, enough to put even a bulky man like him down.  
Evan put his communicator to his lips as well; “This guy’s catching Z’s. I-- I mean, south perimeter secure” he smiled a bit.  
Scott’s voice responded to him from the other end; “Okay. Let’s make it a clean rescue.”  
The inside of the building was a big, open-spaced magazine that was almost completely cleared out at this point. Windows were rimming the room high up, a few feet below the high, metal ceiling; this is how high a sudden burst of air could be heard as Kurt teleported himself and Scott into the air.  
“Oh gooott!” Wagner gasped as they started free falling, luckily a few feet down they slowed to a stop held up by an invisible force.  
“Ah, sorry” Jean’s struggling voice came from their communicator. “You guys are heavy!”  
Looking up to the skylight window a dozen feet to their right they could see Jean’s shadow drawn dark against the navy sky. With her fingers firmly pressed against her temples she proceeded to lower them towards the ground.  
Area of about ten feet from the ground was clearly secured with laser detectors that apparead as shimmering red lines in the dusty air. In the dead middle of the room was a metal stake to which a figure was chained.   
“Storm… Storm!” Scott called out trying to stay quiet enough in case there is more security waiting outside.  
“She’s out” Kurt said. The imprisoned person lay at the foot of the stake, sprawled under a hooded cape and seemingly unconscious.  
Jean lowered them a few more feet and Scott reached to his visor. He let out one beem that hit the ground to the left of the chain, he fired another and it missed it by a foot to the other side.  
“Nice aim” the german clutching his back teased. “Maybe you just wait back and I’ll sneak between the lasers.”  
“And how will you remove the chain, huh?” Summers frowned at him critically.  
“Teleport her out of it?”  
Summers didn’t seem to like the idea because he fired another beam; this time it hit the target, splitting the chain wrapped around the metal stake. His critical frown was gone just like that as he smiled and high-fived the other boy.  
This is when Jean’s voice broke the radio silence again; “Which one of you guys has put on so much weight? I can hardly hold you!”   
“It’s Nightcrawler!” Scott responded as if it was obvious. “Burger seven days a week will do that to a fella!”  
“Hey, they said I am still underweight and should eat more!” she heard the accused defend his diet.   
“I really doubt they meant fast food of all things” Summers stated.  
Listening to their voices on the radio and being about to tell them off for not focusing on the objective, Jean herself was distracted enough that she didn’t hear someone approach her until the said person grabbed her shoulder and a man’s voice rang just by her ear; “HEY!”  
Startled she gasped and her hold on the boys inside broke completely, they gasped with surprise and free fell right through the laser sensors to the floor. Lifting his face off the floor Kurt saw that he laser beams flickered and disapparead, which was never a good sign. Suddenly he was janked up by his arm and looked back to see Scott;  
“Let’s grab her and ‘port outta here!” Summers said with an edge of panic to his voice. He moved closer to the unconscious female and reached out to flip her onto her back. However as he did the most unexpected thing happened; she shifted on her own, revealing the face hidden under the hood to be the last one he would expect.  
A pale face framed with white bangs and otherwise dark hair smiled at her evilly, her hand immediately grabbing his wrist; “Gotcha!” she proclaimed.  
Scott was so struck by the sight of her that he didn’t react before she got up to her feet and reached to his exposed face. He saw a red light appear in her eyes, one he was very familiar with from looking in the mirror back when his powers were developing. In another surprising turn of events she didn’t stuck him, but turned her face abruptly and struck Nightcrawler, who gasped in shock and was sent back across the floor a few dozen feet.  
Finally getting a hold of himself Summers turned away from his fellow teammate and to the pale girl before him. “Hold it-- HOLD IT, STOP THE SIMULATION!”  
The girl seemed to glitch of a moment and then everything around them, including her, dispersed into the air.  
Professor’s voice sounded in the speakers; “Scott, you are never to stop a simulation unless you are hurt!”  
“Trust me, that hurt” Kurt said getting up from the Danger Room floor.  
“Why is Rogue in this marker? She was not part of the briefing” Scott protested.  
“Simply an element of surprise” Xavier responded. “It’s part of life so expect it on every exercise. Well, we’re finished. Better get to school.”  
Scott looked back and Jean and Kurt who were still in the Danger Room and took a deep breath to bite back his anger at the situation. “Come on, Jean, we gotta help Rudetsky load for the field trip” he said, almost muttered, as he headed towards the exit.

xXx

It was almost 30 minutes later that both Scott’s and Jean’s backpack were dropped into the cargo of the X-Van and now they were waiting for Ororo who was supposed to drop them off and take back the car. Kurt previously offered to do the honor, but Monroe reminded him that he doesn’t have a license - which left him surprised for a moment, as if someone can forget not having a license. Scott frowned at that reaction.  
Wagner however still - for some reason - decided to follow them to the garage, all along looking deep in thought and as if he wanted to say something but didn’t know how. For a few minutes Scott just assumed that perhaps he’s thinking back to the conversation they had in his room, but once the young german actually voiced his thoughts it turned out to be something completely different;  
“Scott, be careful out there. And be mindful of Paul and Rogue.”  
Summers raised his eyebrow. “Rogue’s not even part of the Geologist Club.”  
“Also thanks for your concern for me” Jean said half-jokingly.  
“You’re not going” Kurt said under his breath before he really thought if he should.  
Confusion barely made it onto the older two’s faces, but they never responded as Ororo entered the garage waving a set of car keys. “Get in, I hear traffic is terrible today so let’s not take chances” she said.  
“Alright… See you later, mate” still looking a little confused Scott got onto the passenger’s seat while Jean took a place behind him.  
Ororo rolled down the window and smiled at Wagner. “Kurt, since you’re already here you’re welcome to come along. I could use some company on my way back.”  
The boy looked unsurely past her, at Scott before unsurely responding; “...Alright.”  
He slipped at the backseat as well.  
On the way Ororo asked more details about what kind of explorations Scott and Jean were scheduled to do during the trip, and Kurt was half grateful to the woman for keeping them busy so that they wouldn’t question his previous statements. On the other hand he needed them to pay much needed attention to those.  
Once they arrived at the school’s now-empty parking lot Ororo parked nearby the front door and got out of the car to unlock the trunk for the teens. After a moment of hesitation Kurt switched on his watch and followed them out.   
“Remember, Scott” he spoke up as they dragged their backpacks out of. “Be careful about Paul and mindful of Rogue.”  
This time Summer’s confusion was quicker to turn into critical, almost angry look. “Why would you warn me about Paul? He’s my friend. And I already said Rogue’s not even--!”  
“Scott” Jean calmed him. “Give Kurt a break. We need to check in with Mr Rudetsky.”  
Frustrated, but still Summers waved Wagner off, partly questioning his sanity today.  
Resisting the urge to keep pushing his case, Wagner hopped back into the car and sunk down in his seat frustrated. After a short moment Storm joined him, slipping behind the wheel. However she didn’t start the engine, just watched him for a moment which finally made him look back questioningly.  
“Is something bad going to happen during the field trip?” she asked.  
The german inhaled a deep breath contemplating how to respond to that. He had a difficult to explain need to try and make today less dangerous for everyone, but he knew it’s ridiculous because at the end of the day everything was supposed to turn out fine. “Kind of, but it’ll be fine.”  
The woman watched him curiously for another moment before shifting, her hand traveling to the car key. “Should we go back to the Institute then?”  
Wagner looked out the car window at Jean and Scott walking away from them. “Actually…” he hesitated. “Jean will need a ride back home so maybe we should wait.”

xXx

“So, he threw off your game by sticking Rogue in the simulation. What’s the big deal?” Grey asked as the walked along the building to join the rest of the Geologist Club.  
“Me fouling up isn’t the problem” Scott shook his head with a frown.   
“What then?” Jean asked confused. “Because he chose Rogue?”  
“Yeah! I guess…” Summers grimaced not looking her in the eye. “Look, how can we pretend she’s the enemy in battle simulations while we’re trying to convince her to be our friend?” he stopped and turned to the girl. “If we can’t think of her a s friend, she’ll never want to join us.”  
“Hey, it was only a simulation, Scott” Grey assured putting her hand on his shoulder. “Nobody wants you to stop trying with Rogue” she grabbed his arm to get him walking again.  
As they walked along they didn’t notice the Principal watching them from the back door, an evil smile appearing on her lips at the words she heard. ‘They’re only making it easier every step of the way’ she thought as she retreated back into the empty building and headed to the gym.  
The gym was equipped with the usual machines such as a bench and a boxing bag, however in the middle was a big open space with a padded mat used during martial arts classes that were held here a couple times a week. Right now however the only person in the room was Rogue, swinging her fists and feet at imaginary enemies, trying to get her muscle memory down but more importantly - trying to get her frustration out.  
With one powerful 180 degree kick she misplaced her foot and fell to the floor. For a moment she just sat there breathing and letting her heated skin cool off.  
“Jean, tie that down over there” she heard a semi-familiar voice outside the window and got up to see through the open shutters.  
“Got it” a female voice responded, one she also recognized.  
Outside the window was a yellow school bus, sitting behind it was a platform with snow scooters that Scott Summers and that redhead Jean were securing. “This trip ought to be fun” Grey said enthusiastically.  
Holding back a low growl that urged to push through her throat, Rogue reached to the string to pull the shutters closed. She then parted them with her fingers and glanced from this hiding at the smiling two, something in her chest aching at the image.  
Then she noticed something move in her peripheral vision and she jumped a little; “Principal Darkholme!” she gasped surprised. Mystique, or Ally, or whatever she should call her these days, nothing seemed clear anymore.  
“He’s never going to be your friend” she said. “You know that.”  
“Who, Scott?” the girl grimaced with forced disgust. So maybe one thing is clear - the woman’s despise for the other superpowered group. “Ah ain’t interested in him.”  
“Really?” the Principal asked as the girl turned her back to her again and approached the boxing bag. “Tell me, have you forgotten how Mr Summers and his friends attacked you?”  
Two punches in, Rogue stopped and forced herself to take one deep breath. “No, it’s just that--” but the hurt was clear in her voice still.  
The woman approached her back. “Just this morning I overheard them discussing their simulated battle exercises with you as their target.”  
That came as a little surprise. She’s been watching them all this time and the more she did the more it seemed like they aren’t the bad guys they seemed at first. “But why?” she asked. “Why would they do that?” she felt her anger rise. Just when she thought she’s getting it right…  
“I think it’s time you’d be reminded just who your friends really are” the woman walked towards the entrance causing the girl to turn around with interest. She grabbed a backpack and placed it on the floor in front of the girl. “Enjoy the field trip, dear. It should prove most enlightening.”  
As the woman walked away the girl’s eyes hesitantly traveled to the window again.

xXx

“Alright, double check your spelunking gear” the teacher said checking everyone out on his list. “Make sure your packs contain a hard hat, spiked boots, rope, compass, rations, lamps, candles and matches. Remember, there are no sporting goods stores in the Tapo Caves. Oh, and I better not see any game toys…” he pointed the tip of his pen at the students threateningly.   
Pretty much all of the bunch that already gathered moaned in disappointment and proceeded to pull out their nintendos and gameboys.  
“Mr Rudetsky” he heard a cold voice behind and turned to see the Principal. “A word please.”  
A few minutes later the teacher returned to his students and approached two of them who were helping to load the trunk. “Jean” he called. The redhead stood straight and turned to face him; “Bad news” he said, feeling guilty to deliver them.  
“What?” she asked concerned.  
“Seems administration won’t clear your time off for the field trip. Something about too many absentee days in your file?”  
“Woah, wait a second!” Scott got involved immediately. “Those were all approved!”  
Jean looked at him with eyes widened. “If they just call Professor Xavier he’ll--”  
“I wish we had the time, Jean, but they’ve already filled your spot!” Mr Rudetsky gesticulated apologetically. He didn’t like having to pull his top students off the list. “I promise, we’ll clear this up when I get back. Hey, I’m really sorry” he said softly at the sight of disappointment on the girl’s face.   
“Yeah, well… have fun” she leaned down to retrieve her backpack from the trunk.  
“Wait, but Kurt did say you’d--” Scott broke it off, but Jean got the point. Immediately, both surprised, they looked around and it only took so much to see Rogue climb in the bus with a winner’s smirk on her face.  
“Okay junior geologists” the teacher turned the students. “Let’s pile in, we’re behind the schedule!”  
Scott’s shocked face turned into a deep frown. “Teacher, can I have another two minutes?”  
“You heard me, we’re--”  
“Please, it’s important.”  
Rudetsky exhaled with defeat. “Fine. Be quick.”  
He walked away with Jean just far enough out of earshot and looked at her. “What’s this all about!?” he hissed. “Wagner said about you not coming and to be careful of Rogue-- what does he know!”  
“I don’t know, Scott” Jean said. “But you need to calm down, alright?”  
But this is when they made the corner and saw the van still waiting right where Ororo parked it in front of the main entrance. Summers’ already quick pace edged on running when he darted towards it, the frown only deepening on his face.  
“Scott, wait--!” Jean tried to stop him, but he slipped out of her grip like she hadn’t even tried.  
The boy was at the passenger's window in an instant, startling Wagner. “We need to talk” he stated do firmly it sounded like a threat. Seeing the younger boy’s hesitation to leave the vehicle he added; “Now.”  
The German stepped out of the car and followed him a dozen feet away, with Summers giving it his all not to start shouting questions in his face by then. Then they faced each other and Scott needed to take a deep breath to stay rational; “What do you know?”  
“I don’t know what--”  
“Don’t play games with me!” he hissed. “You couldn’t have know that Jean will be pulled off last minute, and what’s up with the warning about Rogue!”  
“Scott, I--” he took a deep breath and looked towards the vehicle where Ororo helped Jean put her bag back in the trunk while both females glanced hesitantly in their direction. “I just know some things before they happen, but I used it to warn you so no harm done--”  
“Are you physic?” Summers asked.  
“What? No--”  
“Are you clairvoyant then?”  
“No, I--”  
“Then how do you know those things?” the intensity of his glare penetrated even the ruby layer of his shades.  
“I-- Scott, man, look… Can’t we just pretend nothing happened?”  
Summers’ face became more solemn as he stood straighter. “...I already pretend that nothing happened with too many things. Fallen’s not being a mutant and yet being at the Institute, I pretend that I believe she’s related to the Professor but it doesn’t play along with anything at all” his jaw was clenched so tight a nerve was popping. “Or you seeming to know the mansion’s layout from the moment you set the foot in there. Same with how to fly the jet. I pretend I believe that the Professor really taught you how to fly it in the meantime but the records on the simulator are blank.”  
Heavy silence responded him as Wagner stared back at him, shocked at the sudden backlash.  
“I may have my drawbacks, but I’m not stupid” Scott stated harshly. “So are you going to explain this to me or are we going to keep pretending that nothing is out of ordinary?” before Wagner managed to fully open his mouth he added; “We can play masquerade all you want, but be aware that my trust as a leader’s to you as my team is continuously wearing off due to all these secrets.”  
“I-- Scott, this is-- I just--”  
Seeing how Kurt seems to be looking for an excuse not so much as a way to spill, Summers’ face hardened even more. “Fine. I need to go back to Rudetsky now, but don’t think you can keep ignoring this weird whatever this is. I’m onto you, all three of you.”  
With the final frown he paced back to where the bus was waiting to take them on the trip.

xXxXxXx

Having returned from Germany merely two weeks ago and now over an hour into the fight to Oklahoma Fallen was nearly questioning whether it’s worth to get off planes at all. It felt like she’s been on them too often since October. It was a constant loop of flying places, going to school and training, and even though she considered it a good life, there was hardly any time to take a moment to appreciate it.  
Except for the winter recess spent with Kurt and his mom she didn’t get to enjoy any life outside the ‘high school attending X-Man’ mold, so when it turned out she’d be going with Forge she instantly saw the bright side to it – a break out. Even the cramped seat of this aircraft wasn’t too small for her to feel relieved off the X-Student responsibility.  
“Not like I complain about coming along, but - why didn’t you want to go alone?” she asked.  
“Eh, honestly?” he sighed browsing through the adds tucked by the seat in front of him. “I’ve had enough of being alone in the Middleverse. Besides…”  
He trailed off appearing to change his mind about finishing the thought. Even still Fallen felt a bit surprised – she never heard him say a word of complaint about his time spent in the Middleverse. Because of that she never wondered if it took much of a toll on him, until now.  
“How about you?” he asked turning his face to her. “You don’t feel alone in this… you know” he lowered his voice, “dimension?”  
The girl turned her face to the window with a grimace. “Here I have more family than I ever had back in mine” she responded a bit harshly.  
Forge knew the coldness isn’t directed at him personally, so he asked; “What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean” she inhaled shifting and turning to him like it was an annoyance to have to explain her words, “that I would not call any of my relatives a family even if my life depended on it. And I want nothing to do with them, which is exactly what is happening here. On the other hand there’s a few people here that I want or might want to someday call my family. So I lost nothing. Coming here, it’s a win-win for me.”  
Forge grimaced with discontent about her situation. “Heck, man, when Kurt asked to get you two to come here he never said it was so bad for you to actually really want to ditch the whole thing. I thought it’s romantic of you to want to come here for him but in back of my mind I felt like it’s selfish of him to make you abandon your life in that dimension.”  
“Oh I abandoned it with pleasure” Fallen laughed a little bitterly. “Or, I would have, had it happened a little earlier” she smirked half heartedly. “By the time we were able to come here me and Kurt had it all figured out there. We moved to New York, settled down a bit. Things were looking good.”  
“I’m sorry for not getting you here sooner” Forge said sincerely.  
“Don’t be” she shook her head. “We were still both eager to come here.”  
“That’s a weight off my chest, but I don’t understand…” Forge pulled his brows a little tighter as he shook his head with confusion. “If you had it that good there, why did you want to come here? I mean, come on” he hushed his voice; “You know how things here will turn out. The mutant war, all this danger. You two won’t be able to sleep calm at nights, unlike you might if you stayed there.”  
“I had my doubts too, believe me” Fallen pulled up her sock-dressed feet and rested them at the edge of her seat. “Life we created for ourselves in my dimension was surely more secure and all, but… All my doubts perished when I saw the look in his eyes when he got to see his mother again. His friends. As much as I was happy to leave my world behind, he wasn’t feeling that way when he left his before that. I wanted him to get it back. And if it’s going to turn into a war zone in matter of two years…” with a sad, worried and yet content look on her face and arms wrapped around her knees she shook her head slowly.  
Forge could imagine the gore images that must be before her eyes – the scenarios of either of them dying, of the rage of war and fear they might need to face because of the decision of coming here.  
“Kurt was worried about it too” she continued. “He kept asking me if I’d not rather stay where it’s safer. We thought maybe we’d appear here after all the ‘cartoon’ events and perhaps things would be easier from then on. But even though we’re at the beginning of it he has a lot of hope that we can make it through this and create a life as secure, just after the dark days that are to come. And though I knew he’d stay with me if I said I’d rather not come, I wanted to leave my own life behind and it only felt right to give him his old life back because he did want it back. So now we’re here. Working with what we’ve got.”  
“I never doubted you two made a conscious choice but this…” Forge inhaled. “It gives me a whole different perspective of why you two are here. You just wanted him to have his family and friends back, leave your past behind while you’re at it, and since things turned out different than you expected you’re just hoping to live past the danger. Am I summing it up well?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“I just wanna know one more thing” the two of them looked at each other. “What was so bad about your past?”  
Fallen slowly closed her eyes exhaling low, like she did see that coming but hoped it would not. “Just the usual bullshit” she stated. “I’m just simply not the kind of person who’d put up with someone putting my life through a shredder and act all damsel in distress or pretend it doesn’t happen. So I became my own knight, steed and armor. I rescued myself, left shit behind and moved on. When Kurt came into the picture I was already used to counting on myself alone, so I never expected him to be my hero. He was just someone I wanted beside me in spite of everything.”  
Feeling like he’s not receiving the full story, and yet seeing that Fallen’s purposefully delivering answers that are only to deceive you into thinking she addressed the question so he doesn’t ask for details, Forge stepped down his game and rested against the back of his seat.  
“Good to know you moved on” he said absently before sighing and grabbing the ads again. “Oh look! On-Board Menu. You hungry?”

xXxXxXx

Kurt sighed heavily as he removed his winter hoodie and threw it on the bed, followed by his inducer and then the boy himself as he plopped back and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt really conflicted over the situation of events he knew are to take place today and how he chose to handle it. Yes, Fallen did advise him not to act on his worry for Rogue and Scott since it was all fated to end with little more than a few bruises, but he couldn’t help hoping he could save them from emotional damage that he knew would come with it.  
The problem is that he didn’t know how to prevent that, and his attempts on addressing the upcoming situation beforehand backfired a big time. So much that he was ready to bet more than his arm that Scott won’t let this one slide, not with the way he verbally attacked him for saying too much.  
Following his heart that was so concerned about everything made him lose his footing within less than five hours of Fallen’s absence. She was the level-headed one who always reminded him to ask his brains five times before acting on one impulse. However right about now she was probably soon to touch down in Oklahoma with Forge and thus was in no way able to stop him before he collapsed this house of cards this morning, so of course he did. Not only has Scott been suspicious of them all along, but now Kurt knew he really gave him reasons to throw any trust out the window. Jean also kept looking at him in a peculiar way throughout the drive back to the Institute, maybe she even tried to read his mind and ended up coming across the barriers set up by Professor Xavier around a big junk of his memory. That would no doubt make her absolutely sure that there is, indeed, something big being kept from everyone.  
A part of him - a tremendously big part of him at that - wanted to just come clean and tell the truth, but he could already hear in his mind how both, Fallen and Professor Xavier, would advise him strongly against it.  
However, he can consult the situation with at least one of them; That thought in mind he got back up and teleported to the hallway, just a step or two away from Professor Xavier’s office’s door. He knocked, but no one responded so he cautiously cracked the door and called in;  
“Herr Professor?”  
The office was empty, but the man’s voice came from the adjacent bedroom; “Ah, yes, I didn’t hear you knock. You’re welcome to come over here, Kurt.”  
Wagner walked across the office and peeked into the other room. Charles was at his private desk propped against a bookshelf built into the wall; the monitor of his computer was off but reading light was illuminating book he had been reading.  
“Is something on your mind, Kurt?” he asked as the boy hesitated at the doorstep.  
“Kind of. I’m not really sure…”  
He started telling him about how suspicious Scott got this morning and how it didn’t seem like he was going to let it go anymore.  
“I take it you mentioned about Jean staying home before the decision was made?” the man asked after listening him out.  
The boy nodded. “And about Rogue going instead of her. I’m sorry, I knew I should have stopped myself but I was just worried…”  
“Well, I can’t blame you for worrying about your friends--”  
He trailed off as a strong gust of wind swept the window of his room open. The storm that was picking up starting this morning sent curtains flying and whistled as it rustled materials and papers around the room.  
“Excuse me” the man said moving towards the window. But just as he reached to close it he felt an invisible tug on his chair and all of sudden it refused to do anything.  
Before he fully registered what happened he gasped as it was pushed back, wheeling abruptly and out of control. Wagner called out in surprise and instantly jumped towards him but the chair whirled around in what seemed like conscious effort to avoid him. Instant later the side of his wheelchair hit stopped, hitting against the drawer and knocking everything off of it.  
Immediately lifting his eyes from shattered porcelain on the ground Xavier frowned towards the window; “Magneto! Why are you here?”  
An echoing voice came from the outside, swiping inside with the wind. “I’ve come to pay your compliment. Your young charges, they seem to be… flourishing under your tutelage.”  
Still in shock Kurt shifted his eyes to the window but could barely glimpse a shadow of a character outside of it; his attention was back to Xavier.  
“Yes, they’re doing quite well” the man clearly tried to appear calm, but there was a hint of panic deep at the bottom of his voice, and his fingers were frantic trying to get the control stick or any buttons of his wheelchair to respond.  
“I’m referring to the development of their mutant powers” said the voice. Kurt knew the voice for years, but it never ceased to make him shiver when Magneto brought it so deep out of his chest and let it resonate through his helmet and out in the crisp air.  
“I’m very proud of them” Xavier agreed giving up on trying to get the chair to cooperate.  
“Proud… yet you don’t trust them” said Magneto.  
“But I do trust them, with my life!” Charles frowned towards the window. Kurt felt almost inclined to step closer and see out, glance at the owner of this shadow hovering in midair, but instead he felt himself inch further back.  
Just like a part of him knew the voice - already chilling as it was - would now turn into something nightmarish as it risen; “But not WITH THE TRUTH!” at the same instant Xavier’s chair was abruptly pulled towards the window that shut closed just in time to have him slam against it instead of falling right out. Xavier gasped as it crashed against the glass making it shatter and shower over him.  
“PROFESSOR!” Kurt gasped, snapping out of this daze and finding himself beside the man within a fractal of a second. Xavier lifted his head again, his brown eyes wide with shock as they climbed the trees and into the darkened sky outside. Wagner followed his gaze to find no sign of the mystery guest beyond the remains of glass still stuck in the empty frames. “A-are you alright, Professor?” he asked trying to get his mind back on track after this sudden intrusion.   
“A… Yes-- Yes, Kurt, I’m-- fine, thank you” the man hesitantly shifted his eyes away from the window and looked at him before rubbing the sockets of his eyes. “This was-- unexpected…”  
Wagner took a deep breath, calming down. So this is why the window in Professor’s office ended up broken at one point. He never talked to his students about it. “I… I’ll go grab a brush and clean this up” he said in a semi-whisper before stepping back and teleporting.   
A minute later when he returned he heard a conversation being dropped and looked around to see Wolverine at the door, wearing an angry frown.  
Professor resumed; “I don’t know Logan, I can only assume that knowing Erik, he just wants to make his disapproval of my ways as clear as he can” he said while Wagner walked over to the window to scoop the shards of glass and drop it in a black plastic bag he brought along. “He mocked my dishonesty regarding the kids’ principal.”  
Logan’s brow slightly twitched and his blue eyes shifted to Kurt who peeked back at him as he dropped another load of shards into the bag. The man’s eyes shifted back to Xavier as Charles responded to his unspoken concern; “Kurt knows the truth about her already.”  
Wolverine’s gaze sharpened with suspicion; “How?”  
Xavier swallowed and opened his mouth ready to make up some excuse not to discuss it, but Kurt was first to speak up as he stood up. “Because she’s my mother… biologically, anyway” he grimaced slightly.  
Now both of the man’s bushy eyebrows traveled up. “Ya got you one fucked up mother, Elf.”  
“Logan” Xavier reprimanded.  
“Yeah, right. Screwed up’s what I meant t’ say.”  
Charles sighed with defeat.  
“Why not tell them the truth?” Wolverine turned his eyes to him again.  
“How do you tell students that their principal - whom they’re supposed to respect - and their enemy are one and the same?”  
“Look, if there’s anythin’ those kids are used to doin’, it’s keepin’ their cool an’ keepin’ their secrets.”  
“I don’t know” Charles closed his eyes with a conflicted frown.  
“I know they wouldn’t spill” Kurt assured. “But there is something more important at the moment, Professor. It’s about the trip Scott went on--” he cut off as the door of the office opened and Ororo marched in with Jean beside her.   
“Trouble’s brewing” Monroe started immediately before noticing they’re in the next room. “A blizzard in the mountains” she said upon arriving at the door.  
“The geology club left for a field trip there--” Jean was clearly concerned but she trailed off as Xavier put his hand up to stop her and turned his face to Wagner.  
“What were you saying, Kurt?” he asked.  
Only now the two females noticed the broken window and frowned with confusion at that as well as their news being dismissed in his favor.  
The german started nervously fiddling with the the glass-filled trash bag in his hands. The attention of all four of them made him more nervous - he’d rather if only Professor and Ms Monroe were here so he could consult this with them fully before revealing he knows the first thing to Logan and Jean. “My mother, Mystique I mean-- she went with them posing as one of the students and she put Rogue on that trip to completely mess up our chances on getting through to her…” the growing confusion and suspicion on Logan’s and Jean’s faces made him tense, he tried to keep his focus on the Professor. “We-- we should get ready to go. But we can’t step in too early either-- If we do she might not chose to join us at all--”  
“And how exactly would ya know any of that?” Wolverine asked harshly seizing him.  
“I--”  
“Ya? Ya what? Ya seem to know an awful lot of things ya shouldn’t know--”  
“Logan, please prepare the jet for the flight” Xavier interrupted with the tone of a school teacher putting a misbehaving child in its place.  
“What is bein’ hidden fr--”  
“Logan!” Charles frowned at him. “Please prepare the jet. Ororo, get ready to leave. Jean, you can leave too. I want to speak with Kurt alone now.”

xXxXxXx

“You really should have left it to play out on its own” Fallen said when Kurt explained the situation to her on the phone.  
*I know, but I was worried…*  
“Kurt, it was supposed to turn out alright” she sighed nodding her thank you to Forge who brought their meals to the table.   
*Everything is, but what’s the point of knowing the future if we can’t try to make it-- I don’t know, better than just alright?*  
Fallen looked around to make sure no one is listening. Nobody seemed even mildly interested in them but still she lowered her voice. “Knowing the future wasn’t exactly the point of coming here, was it?”  
*No, but since the opportunity is there…*   
She could see through her imagination how he shrugs with his arms wide.  
She exhaled dipping one of her fries into ketchup. “Now pretty much the entire crew is suspicious of us though.”  
*I’m sorry…*  
She inhaled in resignation. “...It’s alright, I’m just worried that it gets out of hand. Keep me posted if something goes wrong today. And don’t get in any more trouble, okay?” she smirked.  
*I can’t make any promises* he chuckled. *Alright-- I think we’re about to take off. See you tonight?*  
“I don’t know if we can make it, but Forge says he got us late afternoon tickets back booked, so… Probably.”  
*Great. I love you!*  
“Love you too. Bye” she hung up and shook her head as she stacked the big cell phone back into her handbag.  
“Already getting in trouble? Nice rate” Forge nodded in fake approval from across the small table.   
“Let’s just hope we’re not thrown into an interrogation dungeon when we get back.”  
“That bad?”  
Harris waved it off. “Don’t get me started. I love Kurt but his decisions can be so questionable and frustrating sometimes…”  
“I guess everybody’s are sometimes” Silvercloud shrugged slightly as he leaned back in his seat with a hotdog in his hand.  
“Speaking of decisions” the girl started eating as well. “How come you ended up living so separate of your family?”  
They haven’t gone to his relatives yet, choosing to satiate their stomachs first because the on-board menu on their plane was hardly satisfying and even less affordable. She still didn’t know what they were like and what pushed him to move, so it was interesting to learn who Forge was before becoming the 70s guy trapped in a pocket dimension.  
“I was of legal age so I decided to move to New York to study” he said slightly grimacing. “My family had hard time accepting my passion of parallel dimensions and they didn’t believe they are real.”  
Fallen snorted bitterly. “Tell me about it” she started spreading ketchup over her plate with a tip of a fry. “When I revealed who Kurt is to my mother she was in complete disbelief, no matter how much she learned about it.”  
Forge’s voice was softer than before; “You must have trusted your mother a lot to reveal that.”  
The girl’s eyes became more distant and almost dead looking for a moment before she grimaced and shifted in her seat. “It doesn’t matter now, none of my past matters.”  
“I think most everyone can tell that’s how you think” Forge admitted. “But why do you think that way?”  
“I don’t think, I convey a fact. The person I used to be is dead” she stared sharply into her plate. “Especially the part that had any hopes to reunite with her mother.”  
Silence fell between them for the rest of the meal. They pitched in to pay for it and went outside to catch the bus that Forge checked beforehand. After they sat down and pulled onto the road Harris asked;  
“So how long do you want to stay at your parents’?”  
“...Just a dozen minutes” Forge responded, his eyes on the townscape passing outside.  
The girl’s eyebrows shifted up. “Why so little? Wouldn’t you like to talk a bit?”  
But Silvercloud just quietly looked out the window with a grimace.

xXxXxXx

The buss wasn’t quite full of students, the geologist club not being as rich in numbers as sport teams of Bayville High, but they sure were an excited lot. Chatter was in the semi-warm air of the bus while the temperature outside was dropping drastically as they climbed ulong the mountain, causing their teacher - who dubbed as their driver today - to lean over the steering wheel with frustration. “Wonderful, it’s starting to snow” he muttered.  
“Yeah, fresh powder!” one of the boys in the front exclaimed happily.  
“This isn’t a snowmobile trip, people!” Mr Rudetsky reminded the excited students. “Too much of the white stuff means we turn around.”  
Moans of disappointment broke out again, now even louder than when he confiscated their gaming devices.  
Rogue sitting in the far back, with her arms and head rested on top of the chair in front of her was the only one whose face didn’t turn into a grimace, as she was wearing one all along already. Her eyes spent majority of the time drilling into the back of Scott’s head two seats in front of her.  
While she sat back contemplating what she heard about Summers from Mystique, Mr Rudetsky was growing more and more reluctant to go through with the entire cave diving trip. The snow was gathering quickly and became more tricky the higher they found themselves, now already coating the road in a fine, slippery layer. It was never a good sign, much less when you’re on a side of a mountain and one wrong move can sent you down a very steep slope. But every little turning of the wheel felt to him like taking that risk.  
And finally on another turn the wheels came across what felt like ice, the back of the vehicle slid sideways completely throwing them off the course. Rudetsky gave out a scream and tried to maneuver the bus back to its position but it jerked sideways again too abruptly. Pushing the brakes seemed good for nothing and he heard himself scream along with the students who were shoved across the bus from side to side.  
In just a moment they started skidding sideways, Scott saw the snowy ground slide in the wrong direction outside as they moved towards the slope at a quick pace. He managed to grab the window in this chaos and slide it open, holding on tightly to stay beside it. Having no time to think about possible consequences he removed his glasses and released a beam to create a deep straight line between them and the end of the ground.  
His plan worked, as the bus made it to the dip its side wheels fell in, abruptly stopping the bus and sending students falling across once more. The whole vehicle tilted due to their access weight, but then fell back, finally stopping. Scott shut the window again before anyone regained any sense of direction to look around.  
However looking around he saw that one person was holding to her seat when it all started, so she wasn’t lost in the chaos enough not to see his performance. Rogue was staring at him wide-eyed from the back. Then she smiled in appreciation and he smiled back, relaxing.  
“Everybody okay?” Mr Rudetsky asked getting up from the driver’s seat, his hand clutching one of the metal poles in the front. “...Alright” he said seeing that some students are started but nobody seems injured. “We head back” he stated firmly and sat back down.  
Despite the difficulties they just encountered students weren’t happy to hear that at all, and once again moans of disapproval could be heard.  
“Okay, okay people” the teacher called above the noise. “Now who wants to get up and push?”  
“Mr Rudetsky?” asked a voice from the back and Rogue could be seen moving towards the front. “Why not take our snowmobiles to the cave an’ wait out the weather there?” she asked with a small smile glancing sideways at Scott.  
“Yes, love that idea!” agreed one boy in the front and a lot of other students seemed as eager. The happy buzz erupted as everyone cheered it on.  
The teacher hid face in his hands with a goran.

xXx

The snowmobiles darted across the fresh snow with ease, each one a bright color carrying two teenagers in thick outwear, more often than not the one sitting in the back looking like they enjoy themselves less than the driver.  
Scott and Paul however both enjoyed it as they made it to the front and sped just a little bit more than everyone else. Then in his peripheral vision they could see a red snowmobile catch up with them.  
“Test yer metal, tough guy?” Rogue asked sending a challenging smirk from the front seat of it.  
Beth, who clutched to her on the back seat, immediately shifted. “What? Wait, no, no racing, no!” she exclaimed.  
But Scott’s lips shifted into a lopsided grin. “You’re on!”  
Paul didn’t seem to have any objections, he encouraged the race and just gripped Summers tighter smiling confidently as they sped up and left the girls behind. Just a moment later however the girls dashed off the main road and disappeared from their view for a moment, before they saw them on top of a steep stone slope running along the road.  
Beth’s shrieking scream warned them beforehand as girls’ mobile made a few feet worth of jump down and heavily sat back on the road, scoring a dozen feet advantage over them. To catch up Scott refused to break before the next curve of the road and they barely missed a tree as they took the turn on full speed.  
At this point Paul felt his adrenaline rush a little bit too much. “Woah, okay, you know what, I’ve had enough” he told Scott. Summers looked at the girls in front of them and the winning smirk on Rogue’s face as she glanced over her shoulder. He didn’t slow down. “Scott” Paul called. They sped up. “Scott!”  
Beth’s shrieks and yelps still were audible, although muffled by the snow that was falling thicker and thicker by the minute. The visibility was reduced beyond what was safe, especially on the speeds they were reaching. But they found a clearing and neither participant was going to throw away this opportunity to take the distance quickly.  
As Paul felt the vehicle jerk forward even faster than before, he shook his head in disbelief. His eyes widened when he saw that Scott’s headed for a slope below which was the main road. The same road that - on one side - was a fall down the mountainside to inevitable death. “No, no, no! Forget it, you maniac!”  
Scott could hear Beth yelling at Rogue something about feeling sick.  
Paul yelled behind him as the snowmobile lost touch with the ground and for a dreadful moment darted through the air before hitting the road and speeding on. Rogue and Beth were right beside them in a matter of moments.   
And all of sudden, they turned just enough to hit them from the side. Their snowmobile rapidly found itself a mere half a foot from the deathly slope. Shocked, Scott turned his face to Rogue only to find the challenging smirk gone and replaced by a hateful frown. She jerked the red scooter at them again and one of their skids found itself on the edge of the steep fall, the mobile started to slant into the fall. “Lean in, LEAN IN!” Scott yelled and both he and Paul forced their entire weight onto the other side.  
The mobile dropped back down onto the road. This time Summers didn’t need to be told to quit as he slowed down to a complete stop, both boys staring after the disappearing red snowmobile in the distance.  
“Man, girl’s wiggy” Haits said, stunned. “Didn’t care what would happen to us.”  
“Yeah… Where’d that come from?” Scott frowned in confusion at the disappearing girls.  
After a few breaths to calm down they drove on, this time however slow enough to take no risks. It took them less than a minute to reach their destination - an open cave, where Rogue already leaned back against the red automobile parked at the entrance. Bath was leaning against the wall behind her, apparently trying not to throw up.  
“No trophies for second place” the goth said when they pulled up in front of the cave.  
Scott got off the vehicle and approached her with a slight frown. “How does a southern gal like you learn to handle a snowmobile?”  
A daring smirk was back on Rogue’s dark-painted lips and she let out a brief chuckle. “Let’s just say Ah’m full of surprises” she ran her gloved finger over his square chin before turning around to enter the cave.

xXxXxXx

Fallen stood beside Forge looking at the two memorial stones, unable not to think back to when she stood beside Kurt less than a month ago, looking at a similar grave on the other side of the world.  
“I see why you weren’t planning on talking to them” she said in a lowered voice.  
“They passed 22 years after I got stuck in the Middleverse… a car crash. Aunt Margarette told me” he scoffed with slight bitterness. “Mind if we visit her? I know parents left behind some photos I would like to reclaim.”  
“Sure.”  
“But… in a moment” he whispered.  
“Take your time” she replied gently.  
“Time is one thing that I’ve had plenty of. It’s strange how I still feel like it’s all slipped right through my hands.”  
A few minutes later they were leaving the cemetery grounds. “It was so obvious, I should have figured” Fallen said. “I was going to make a joke about you introducing a minor to your parents but I guess it’s even less appropriate now than it was originally.”  
Jonathon snickered with a half-smile. “You can joke all you want, it’s been long enough. Their graves weren’t even the reason why I wanted to come to Oklahoma again, it was the photos my aunt has.”  
“Then let’s hit the road again.”

xXx

Another forty minutes later she was yet again reminded of how far back in time Forge’s old life is, as they walked through corridors of a hospitium to see his mother’s younger sister who he said he remembered as a livid middle-aged woman. Clearly, that couldn’t be the case anymore, and she couldn’t help feeling frustrated as they passed by open rooms with bed-ridden patients at the brink of death.  
Forge didn’t say anything to acknowledge the situation, but she could see how it weights him down by the tired look in his eyes.  
They arrived at the room one of the nurses instructed them to; the door was open, and inside was an older black lady sitting in a wheelchair by the window. Her hands were slightly twitching in her lap and her fogging eyes were absently on the floor. She didn’t acknowledge their presence until Forge spoke up;  
“Aunt Margarette?” he sounded hesitant and nervous to talk to her. It wasn’t surprising, really.  
The woman very slowly shifted her eyes to him and for a moment watched him absently. But then a frail but genuine smile curve her lips. “Jonathon, is that you my boy?” her voice was low and hoarse, clearly difficult to get out like her lungs weren’t capable anymore. Her skinny hands shuddered as she reached towards him.  
Fallen remained by the door as Forge got down in front of her, capturing both her hands. “Yes, it’s me…”  
“You’ve been gone for over 20 years… You look just as I remember...”  
“I know-- I’m back…”  
One of the caretakers entered the room to drop some change of bedding for later, she briefly welcomed the visitors and elder woman’s eyes shifted to her. “Ginny, look… This is my nephew I told you about… He hasn’t aged a day for 30 years…” she said with a hint of pride to her voice. “Isn’t that a miracle, Ginny?”  
“That’s wonderful indeed, Margarette” the woman agreed before smiling to Fallen like she meant to say ‘don’t mind the silly claims’. Fallen faintly responded to the smile; of course a n employee at a place like this wouldn’t take anything like that seriously.   
Ginny left and Forge turned to his aunt again; “I wanted to ask you... if I can have the family photos you got from my parents’ place?”  
“Oh, my most treasured possession” pride weaved with sadness in her voice. “Of course, you should have them, Jonathon…”

xXx

“I can’t imagine how difficult it must have been to re-enter world after over two decades of absence” Fallen said when they were sitting across from each other in a neighboring park.   
Forge didn’t lift his eyes from the photos he pulled out the small, battered box. “I’ve stepped into 1995 as a 24 year old, but I should be turning 47 next week. And that excludes the years of the future” he whispered like it was a secret that no one else knew. “If I didn’t jump dimensions twice… I could be your grandfather. Or Kurt’s. Including the future I could well be in the walls of that facility myself, as an inmate.”  
“Morbid thought, isn’t it?” Harris lowered her voice as she reached to pick a few of the photos from Forge’s side of the table. “Or do you ever feel like you actually want to grow old at last?”  
“And be dependant on people to do the simplest tasks while I drool, hardly aware of my surroundings, if at all?” he grimaced shaking his head. “No, thank you, I’ll take being confused about my age any day.”  
“Agreed” Fallen stated moving through the photos. They were all very old polaroid photographs of a balding white man with a thick mustache and a little bit of a beer belly peeking from his usually elegant (in its late 60s way) clothes, and an equally elegant black woman with piercing dark eyes and her hair neatly permed in big curls. There was one photo of them alone, on the others they were in company of two boys at various stages of their lives.  
The younger one Fallen recognized to be Forge. However what captured her attention was a single photo of the older boy that seemed his most recent. It was very clearly taken in militar, an american air forces uniform was perfectly fitted to his broad-shouldered form.  
“Is this your older brother?” she asked flipping the photo for Forge to see.  
Silvercloud inhaled deeply and let it out. “Yeah. Ralph” he grimaced calmly replacing the photographs in the box. “He went missing during military operations in Laos three years before I followed suit and went missing myself.”

xXxXxXx

The dark gray sky that was nearly completely obscured with thick, white pooh that Storm tried to keep out of their way by running a strong current of wind just ahead of the jet’s peak.  
Wolverine growled with frustration. “We’re movin’ too slow. Spread a little more sunshine, would’ya?” he looked back from the pilot’s seat.  
“I’m a weather witch, not a snow plow! I’m doing the best I can” the woman frowned at him from behind her sparkling hands extended towards the front of the vehicle.  
“How are we s’pposed to find them in this weather?” Logan asked. “  
“Kurt said to sit Blackbird in the mountains and watch out for a sign” Xavier said absently.  
The other man’s brow twitched, he examined Charles’ expression. “Why are we doin’ what the kid says? How would he know?”  
“He knows” the man responded as absently.  
“Ye, I get that” Logan turned his eyes to the mountains again looking for a good spot to sit the jet and wait for whatever the ‘sign’ they’re supposed to get. “All ‘m sayin’s that if I didn’t know better I’d say the Elf is an enemy within, considerin’ the shit he knows. But I smell he’s a good kid. Still it bothers me that ya refuse to tell how he knows it.”  
Now Xavier’s eyes regained focus at last as he looked at his friend. “Some things are better left unsaid.”  
“And how come yer the one who gets to make that call, huh Chuck?”  
“By being a part of this team you agree to let Charles make certain calls, Wolverine” Ororo stated firmly.  
Wolverine’s eyes narrowed a little more. “Yer in on it, aren’t ya, ‘Ro?” silence responded to him, but he knew what he needed to know without words. “Smelled that the Elf lied that he doesn't know anythin’ about Jean's kidnappin’. And you too, Chuck, getting stressed when I asked if he does. Or now. I don't know what games you're playin’, both of ya, but I don't like bein’ played.”  
Ororo swallowed loudly enough an her focus on the snow wavered, her own discomfort was clear as day to Logan.  
Xavier continued to look out the front window without turning to face him for a moment. Eventually he did turn and looked at the man apologetically. "I'm afraid you will need to trust me with this."  
"If I’m to trust ya" Logan said firmly. "So should ya, me."  
"I'm afraid, my friend, that this is bigger than us."

xXxXxXx

“Okay, we’re stuck here, might as well make the best of it” Rudetsky said to his students once they all arrived at the destination. “So, in review… Metamorphic rock” he gestured with his entire hand to a slightly shimmering wall of the cave. “Question: What has altered it from its original state? Answer: heat, pressure or chemical change? It was one thing, now it’s another. A mutation. Okay, over here… Somebody point out examples of other igneous rock formations” he led his students down one of the paths leading into the cave.  
Scott didn’t follow along, his eyes scanned the darkened cave and fell on Rogue. Just as he laid his eyes on her, she turned around and climbed up a different path.  
Rudetsky’s voice as he explained about hot molten material and deformations still echoed back to him, so the teacher didn’t care that they detached from the group. Therefore Summers followed the faint light of Rogue’s flashlight wondering what she’s up to this time.  
As he walked the narrow path the teacher’s voice slowly faded into silence and all he was left with was the echo of his own footsteps and-- water? Finally he reached a big, open room and couldn’t help but ‘wow’ at the beautiful sight of underground hot springs with a waterfall and steam coming off the water. Enchanted by the view he wanted to come closer to the pond, his eyes fixated on the sparkling water.  
Then his half of his foot stepped on the thin air and he gasped, shifting back not to fall into a wide crack in the ground. He shone his flashlight down, but the beam couldn’t reach the bottom of the pit. ‘Man, that was close’ he thought with relief. But then a thought occurred to him and he looked around concerned.  
“Rogue?!” he called out.  
All that was caught in the beam of his flashlight were rocks and stone. Until finally it illuminated the girl, and she was so much closer than he expected. He almost stumbled back and fell into the seemingly endless pit behind him.  
The look on the girl’s face was chilling, her green eyes were drilling into him. “Ah need to know, Scott. What is it ya want from meh?”  
Now he noticed the underlying fear below this layer of fierce.   
“I-- I don’t want anything. Except maybe your friendship” he dropped the beam not to blind her, and a hint of guilt stirred in his guts. He felt stupid for feeling guilty, he didn’t do anything wrong, but he wished he’s done something right, and not doing that was his fault.  
The girl shifted like his words didn’t play well with her. She closed in on him. “You know what Ah want? The truth. Am Ah a target for ya and yer X-Freaks?” she frowned harshly.  
“We-- uh--”  
“It’s true, isn’t it?” the brief grimace on her face showed that she was hurt by his hesitance. “Ah know all about your battle simulation. The one where Ah’m the enemy?”   
The worst part was she didn’t even sound angry anymore, her voice quivered with hurt, and she turned around to leave him with that image of pain in her eyes.   
“No, no-- wait! Rogue…” Scott’s heart skipped a beat at the thought that he might just let her walk out of here believing that he’s ever agreed upon using her like that in their trainings. However she found out about it in the first place, at this moment it was of lesser importance than what she made of it. “It’s complicated… We’re not who you think we are” he said as she stopped and looked back at him, so clearly tired of the mind games. And he didn’t blame her one bit. “We’ve never tried to hurt you, you’ve been lied to. We want you with us…”  
“Yeah?” she fully turned to him only to gesture at him to stay away. “Well, sorry. Not interested.”  
She started walking away, her eyes still lingering on him over her shoulder for a few steps. But when she looked ahead again she stopped caught in the blinding beam of another flashlight.  
“Everything alright?” a male voice asked. “Rudetsky’s looking for you.”  
She blinded and saw it was Haits. “Paul, he’s your friend” she gestured to the blonde boy and looked back at Summers again. “But I bet ya never practice fighting him” she rolled her eyes and headed towards the narrow passageway behind the boy.  
“I’m afraid you’d- lose that bet, Rogue.”  
All of sudden both teens turned their full attention to Paul - or rather Principal Darkholme that suddenly took his place halfway through the sentence. Their jaws dropped in shock.  
“Hello, Scott” the woman approached him. “Are you more surprised to see me-- or me?” her voice became more manancing as she spread her arms and her body transformed; first her hair turned red, then her face turned blue, and her dark gray suit turned into a white dress as she chuckled at the boy’s alarmed and shocked expression.  
“Principal Dakr-- You’re Mystique?” in his bafflement he didn’t know if he should be polite or throw himself at her with fists.  
The blue woman rested her hands on her hips. “Something Professor Xavier neglected to tell you. Nice of him, wasn’t it?” a nasty smile played on her lips as she squinted her eyes at him. “You have no idea what he’s been hiding from you. Let me fill you in.”  
Rogue gritted her teeth completely unsure of whose side to take, she lingered aside rapidly tossing the facts in her head, trying to make sense of everything that didn’t seem to make any.  
“You, X-Men, are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier!” Mystique drove her finger against Scott’s chest, nearly knocking him down into the pit. Rogue moved closer, hating the idea that this conflict can get any more physical than that. “I am the sharp blade cutting your strings! Just so I can watch you FALL!”  
And the worst case scenario happened, Mystique used the opportunity that Summers is in shock and shoved him back, off the ledge. He let go of the flashlight, suddenly regaining his senses, but it was too late as he yelled and felt himself become weightless as he fell.

xXx

So maybe this was the final push she needed.  
Rogue never before felt the way she felt when she heard herself shriek ‘NO!’ at the top of her lungs while she rushed towards the ledge. Not even that night when she realized her powers, was she this afraid as she was for Scott’s life at that moment.  
Because while she demanded answers, she never wanted anyone hurt in the process.  
“SCOTT!” she got to her knees on the edge of the hole. Only her echo responded. She jerked her head around to look at Ally-- Raven-- Mystique-- that lying, multi-faced bitch! “Why did you do that?!”  
“I’m protecting you dear, from his lies” she smiled at her as she crossed her arms as if proud of herself and what she’s done.  
Rogue turned away from her, her hand traveling to her face to cover her eyes. It seems so clear now, how she’s playing her. She felt her guts turn at the thought that she let herself be wrapped around her lying shapeshifting finger for such a long time.  
“He only wants to hurt you. Just like Charles Xavier and all the other X-Men” the woman continued.  
“An’ ya DON’T?” Rogue snapped around. “What did ya do to Paul?!”  
“Let’s just say he missed the bus thanks to a little miscommunication about the departure time” Mystique responded, still a hint of joy to her voice, like she didn’t just kill someone, like she didn’t see Rogue’s anger. She just shifted her form to look like Paul again and extended her hand. “Now, let’s rejoin the others and break the tragic news.”  
Rogue couldn’t believe her eyes. This person she used to treat like a mother seemed to have been lying every step of the way and just killed someone in cold blood. Now she wants to act like nothing happened and dares to smile.  
‘At least Paul is alive’ she thought. And the fact that at this point she’d expect a double murder from the woman sent a cold shiver down her spine.  
But it also put a closure to her trying to figure out who is the friend and who is the enemy. The sense of closure gave her clarity she lacked this entire time since the night at Caldecott's Cemetery.  
She frowned looking at Mystique’s - or ‘Paul’s’ - extended hand and then on her own. She knew what she has to do. She slipped her finger under the glove and quickly removed it, reaching to grab the exposed palm.   
“No more secrets!” she grabbed the shapeshifter’s wrist before the woman realized what she’s up to. Suddenly there was this familiar, electric sensation, flashes of black and white and unrecognizable images made her shiver. Mystique struggled trying to free her wrist, but she weakened by the moment and shifted back into her natural self, too drained to keep up the pretend face of Paul. “Your powers are mine! You’re memories are mine!” Rogue hissed at her.  
No more secrets.  
Scenes flashed in front of her eyes. Of Raven sitting in the limo with Irene, talking to her about how Rogue’s powers just manifested.  
Of Raven coming up with the plan to impose as the X-Men and attack Rogue that night. Of how she enrolled this plan. She saw herself from Raven’s eyes. She saw her own fear from the point of view of those who invoked it.  
Or rather, the one person who invoked it.  
One moment, one short moment, and it all made sense.  
It was all her.

To be continued...


End file.
